Loving Albus
by neko miri chan
Summary: Cuando Albus finalmente se confiesa recibe exactamente la respuesta que temía y tras abandonar sus estudios en Hogwarts se aleja no sólo del mundo mágico, sino también de su familia para perseguir ciertos sueños muggles no bien vistos.
1. Chapter 1

**Baile de Halloween**

 _ **Séptimo año de Hogwarts - 31 de Octubre 2024**_

El baile fue justo como él pensó que sería. Aburrido.

Scorpius tenía muchos amigos nuevos ahora y aunque lo negara ciertamente lo estaba dejando atrás. Se notaba en momentos como ese, mientras él rumiaba en una esquina del gran comedor Scorpius bailaba alocadamente al ritmo de "Los Trolls de Texas" con una Ravenclaw, la buscadora del equipo de dicha casa, Michelle Brahuer, una sangre pura adinerada y en opinión de Albus, una chica con mucha "experiencia" pero que al parecer con Scorpius iba en serio. Ya habían quedado un par de veces antes pero Scorpius todavía no la consideraba nada oficial, estaba tirando el anzuelo de los celos para ver si Rose picaba un día.

Se dijo a sí mismo que no debía sorprenderle. Era un Slytherin y para los Slytherin el fin justificaba los medios, incluso se había acostado con Michelle, diciendo que no quería llegar a ser novio de Rose y no saber ni como besarla.

No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, se supone debía estar feliz, pero no lo estaba, porque estaba enamorado de él, miró su ponche pensando en que estaba muy dulce y que tal vez si lloraba sobre de él conseguiría equilibrar el sabor.

Tiempo atrás, él había reconocido sus sentimientos, aquella en que Scorpius, harto de todo le dijo todo lo que pensaba sobre su maldito complejo y la pasión casi suicida que tenía por probarle al mundo que era más que el hijo de Harry Potter, el hijo Slytherin casi squib e incapaz de volar. Vio toda la basura en él y se quedó a su lado, porque tenía un corazón gentil, una amabilidad intrínseca aferrada a cada una de sus células pero estaba creciendo, estaba siendo genial, y se forjaba un futuro brillante esperando conseguir la entrada al colegio mágico superior mientras él se debatía entre terminar Hogwarts o irse a Londres a apostarlo todo en las pruebas de una academia que no tenía nada que ver con la magia.

Decidió que era suficiente cuando volteó a la pista de baile y se encontró con Scorpius comiéndose a besos con Michelle.

Se levantó del asiento y salió del gran comedor para encaminarse a las mazmorras, vio a Lily escabullirse con el profesor Malfoy, se le hizo extraño pero no raro, ellos eran unos nerds, seguro iban a alejarse del ruido para hablar sobre pociones.

Ya abajo en las mazmorras se puso a ver los folletos de la academia a la que quería asistir y de la cual no le había hablado a nadie más que a su madre. Era estúpido querer dejar la magia por eso, pero desde las vacaciones de verano se le había metido la espinita.

Recordó bien como pasaron las cosas, como iban por el parque cuando empezó a sonar un acordeón, ellos se giraron y vieron a una gran multitud, estaban congregados para ver un espectáculo. Se acercaron por pura curiosidad y Albus quedó hechizado. Era una obra musical.

Con una trama muy sencilla, cómica y hasta obscena representaron la vida de un matrimonio disfuncional a causa del sexo. Al final del evento pasaron un sombrero en el cual la gente empezó a colocar dinero.

— Si gusta cooperar. Es para ayudar a pagar la matrícula de un compañero. — Dijo uno de los chicos que había representado a uno de los amantes de la protagonista. — Somos de la academia de arte dramático de Londres, un gusto presentarse frente a ustedes. — El público aplaudía. Y Albus…Albus hace mucho que no sentía algo tan cálido en el corazón.

Después de eso Albus aprovechó que los Malfoy iban a pasar todo el verano en Shangai por los preparativos del nuevo hotel Malfoy en la ciudad China y se anotó en un curso impartido en una casa de cultura en un pueblo cercano a valle de Godric, que es donde su familia vive. Iba y venía todas las tardes en autobús para tomar el curso que duraba cuatro horas diarias. Era cansado, bailaba, cantaba, analizaban muchos textos y ensayaban escenas una y otra vez, a veces hacía cosas ridículas y se reía involuntariamente cuando hacía escenas de romance. Al final del curso presentaron una obra juvenil que hablaba del sexo adolescente. Él, a pesar de ser nuevo en ese tipo de cursos fue elegido protagonista, y terminó llamándose Isaac, un chico judío que se metía en las mayores aventuras-problemas por tratar de meterse en las bragas de su novia Cecile, que era interpretada por Jessica. Una chica divertida y rubia que le recordaba que hacía esos cursos para pasar el rato por las tardes, era una actriz que no quería ser actriz, sólo quería un hobbie pero ya tenía muchos cursos y obras de teatro detrás.

Tras esa obra se dio cuenta de muchas cosas de sí mismo. No estaba seguro de querer ser un mago; podía hacer amigos cuando no se sentía acomplejado de ser hijo de Harry Potter; era capaz de hacer algo maravilloso y que no tenía nada que ver con la magia, se sentía grande y además de que no había cosa más maravillosa que escuchar el aplauso del público.

De regreso a casa, su madre conducía el viejo Ford blanco que su padre había comprado para mimetizarse con los muggle intentó hacer platica con ella. Definitivamente se llevaba mejor con su mamá que con su padre, lo leía más fácilmente.

— Me gustaría hacerlo otra vez. — Le dijo el mientras miraba hacia el frente.

— ¿Actuar?

— Sí, me parece una cosa estupenda.

— Bueno, sí, pero deberás esperar hasta el verano siguiente, cuando termines el colegio, eso si no estás muy ocupado con la entrada a la facultad…

— Todavía no sé qué estudiar madre. No soy como James o Lily que saben lo que quieren ser desde que tienen cinco años. Tal vez me tome un año antes de decidir.

— ¿Un año? Querido, un año es mucho. Un año de tiempo, un año de experiencia, un año de prestigio.

— Pero es que todavía no sé…no me veo en el ministerio haciendo papeleo como el tío Percy, y dios no se diga medimago. Tal vez sólo seré velador en Hogwarts como Filch.

— No digas eso, eres muy bueno, tus calificaciones son buenas, más que suficiente para intentarlo con los aurores.

— Sólo porque siempre tengo a Scorpius a un lado. ¿Y por qué todo el mundo me ve de auror? El tío George y el tío Bill se la pasan jodiendome con eso. El chico de los duelos es James, no yo.

— Ohh querido. — A veces Ginny ya no sabía cómo tratar con la autoestima baja de su hijo. Era el único de los tres con problemas de confianza. (O eso creía ella).

El fin de semana antes de que iniciaran las clases Albus mandó una lechuza a Scorpius diciéndole lo mucho que lo había extrañado y que esperaba verlo al día siguiente en el callejón Diagón. El día llegó y lo primero que hicieron los amigos la verse fue abrazarse. Las lechuzas no eran suficientes, las llamadas por red flú no eran suficientes, tenía que abrazarlo. Y había veces en que sentía que Scorpius sentía los mismo, pero inmediatamente Scorpius se apartaba, como si eso le quemara, como si le tuviera miedo a sentirse así.

Tontearon desde el mediodía hasta entrada la noche, después cada uno tomó la red flú a su casa.

Albus recordó haber llegado a casa para luego echarse en la cama. Odiaba estar lejos de él, pero a veces el miedo le paralizaba y también odiaba estar cerca, entre más cerca, más probable era que Scorpius se enterara de cuanto lo amaba.

Suspiró mirando los folletos y luego sonrió. El chico que se los entregó cuando fue a pedir informes parecía agradable. Empezó a guardar los folletos cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse, era Scorpius que tenía una sonrisa grande y roja en la boca.

— ¿Tan pronto? — Le preguntó Albus.

— Ella es bastante rápida y hace un hechizo raro para quitar y poner la ropa en un instante. — Dijo para sentarse en su propia cama. — ¿Qué haces?

— Nada.

— Mmm ¿Viste a mi padre? Se supone estaba de chaperón.

— Sí, estaba por los bocadillos. Muy entrado con los de jamón y queso, después creo que se fue a hablar con Lily de sus cosas del servicio, los vi irse juntos.

— Ahhh que bueno, así no me vio y no me hará preguntas. ¿Ya te vas a dormir?

— Sí.

— ¿Te acuestas conmigo? — Preguntó quitando las cobijas de la cama. Albus lo miró sólo un par de segundos y luego sonrió. Se levantó llevando su almohada y un libro con él. Scorpius se quitaba la ropa y se ponía la pijama mientras el hacía lo mismo. Albus lo miraba de reojo, era tan bello.

Ya en la cama miraron al techo en silencio hasta que Scorpius suspiró.

— ¿Pasa algo? — Al le tomó la mano y entrelazaron los dedos haciendo sentir al moreno el frio del platino de la sortija familiar de los Malfoy. — ¿Puedo? — Scorpius asintió sin dejar de mirar al techo y Albus se la quitó.

Uno no podía quitarle la sortija familiar a un heredero sangre pura sin su permiso, muchas de las familias colocaban el anillo en los dedos de los niños cuando estos daban su primera señal de magia, en las más antiguas como en el caso de los Malfoy, los Bulstrode, los Lastrange, y los Black y otras tantas familias siniestras las joyas se les colocaba el día se su nacimiento y el anillo crecía mágicamente con ellos, el niño obviamente no se lo comía, había hechizos para ello, para que la sortija quedara fija. Si se los quitabas sin su permiso, si las robabas o las quitabas a la fuerza te maldecía. Muertes trágicas y horribles, si eran rápidas o lentas dependía de lo retorcido que estuviera quien ponía los hechizos en primer lugar. Era un anillo Malfoy, mejor era no arriesgarse.

— Son muchas cosas. — Dijo mientras Albus deslizaba el anillo por su dedo dejando ver la marca por falta de sol, Scorpius rio. — El abuelo me ha dicho que si quiero ser un perro del ministerio lo mejor será que me mude a Londres.

— Qué ruin. — Empezó a girar el anillo en su dedo.

— No, tiene razón, y la abuela dijo que tenía que ir buscado ya un departamento porque Londres era una ciudad muy grande y tenía que ver qué lugar me acomoda más para llegar a todos lados. Abu Lulu dijo él mismo buscaría bienes raíces mientras termino Hogwarts, dice que para entonces encontrará un lugar decente y lo decorará a su gusto. Lo que me preocupo es si no consigo la beca para la facultad el abuelo se decepcione de mí. No me lo dirá, pero lo veré en su mirada.

Albus se giró un poco y se incorporó a medias apoyándose sobre su codo.

— Tu abuelo tiene una manera muy rara de decirte que te apoya en lo que decidas hacer de tu vida. Además no necesitas ninguna beca, puedes pagarlo.

— De eso no se trata, la beca es una forma de demostrar superioridad. Demuestra que eres más inteligente y aplicado en los estudios, además sí mi abuelo me tratara con palabras dulces sería un Hufflepuff, somos Malfoy, encuentras amor leyendo entre líneas. — Albus puso los ojos en blanco. Quien con serpientes anda, parsel aprende. — ¿Quieres vivir conmigo? — Albus lo miró sin saber cómo sentirse al respecto. Vivir con Scorpius, eso le haría muy feliz. — Quiero decir, tú también deberás mudarte a Londres para ir a la academia de aurores.

— ¿Academia de aurores? — Se sentó bien en la cama. — ¿Quién te…? Madre mía Scorpius, no quiero ser auror. — Scorpius también se sentó en la cama y lo miró como si no lo reconociera.

— ¿No? — Preguntando como si preguntara si era un ser humano.

— No.

— Pero Albus de todas las carreras posibles en tu prueba vocacional es la más…elegible. Tienes acreditaciones suficientes, tienes el apellido, una buena reputación de duelista, colega que es lo más lógico.

— Es solo una prueba, no tiene por qué definirme. — Se defendió. — Scor, ahora mismo no sé, tal vez no sé…en unos meses tenga una idea más clara de lo que quiero.

— Las pruebas son en mayo. Albus si tienes en mente algo más sólo tienes que decírmelo, de igual manera casi todas las facultades mágicas están en Londres, excepto crianza de bestias fantásticas. Igual vamos a vivir juntos por eso no tienes que preocuparte. — Scorpius acariciaba su cabello y tenía una sonrisa tan sincera que Albus asintió. Después de eso se volvieron a acomodar, dejando el anillo Malfoy en la mista de noche.

En medio de la oscuridad Albus acabó abrazando a Scorpius que olía todo a whiskey de fuego y al perfume de Michelle. Se preguntó que si querría vivir con él en Londres si decidiera no ser mago por más tiempo o sí siquiera lo miraría a los ojos cuando supiera que para él no había nada más importante en la vida que amarlo. No quería perderle.

* * *

Bien ¿Qué les pareció? Si estan leyendo Lovely Lily se darán cuenta de que están conectados cronológicamente pero en ese fic aun no llegó a lo que pasó en la noche del baile entre Draco y Lily, eso será en el siguiente (de ese fic, no de este) Bueno, nos leemos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bajo el cielo.**

 **25 de diciembre de 2024**

La mansión Malfoy era siempre toda majestuosidad y elegancia, a la vez que era gris y vacía. Scorpius había aprendido de Albus que no todas las familias vivían bajo las mismas reglas estrictas que marcaban hasta el caminar o el hablar como en la suya. Por eso aceptaba cada invitación que le hacía los Weasley aunque a Harry Potter le costaba mirarlo sin recordar la enemistad infantil con su padre sabía que nunca le haría una grosería a Albus.

Albus siempre fue el hijo difícil de Harry Potter y Harry Potter sabía que si quería llevar la fiesta en paz debía aceptarlo, ahí sentado en la mesa y dándole regalos y abrazos a Albus a la hora del desayuno, porque claro, tenía que pasar la noche buena con su propia familia, pero le dejaban marchar a la madriguera muy temprano el 25.

Les dio sus regalos a los abuelos y padres de Albus, a Lily le regaló una pluma de pavo real albino propiedad de su abuelo decorada con brocado de oro y al idiota (James) le regaló unas botas militares de las que llevaban los aurores pues había entrado en la academia y seguro las necesitaría. Después, cuando Lily dijo que iría a Londres a ver a sus amigas, Scorpius, con bolso de viaje en mano, salió con Albus a dar un paseo.

Los abuelos Weasley vivían en medio del campo, tenían algunas tierras que cultivaban con trigo y estaban cerca de un rio que compartían con los vecinos, su vecino más cercano era Xenophilus Lovegood, el editor del diario el quisquilloso.

Ambos se tomaron de las manos para recorrer los bordes de los campos hasta llegar al rio.

— Todo es demasiado tranquilo por aquí.

— Pienso que es más tranquilo en las tierras de los Malfoy. — Scorpius sonrió.

— Es por eso que luego me aburro mucho. Es muy tranquilo, por lo menos aquí tienes el gritadero de tus primos de fondo. En la mansión todo está tan callado que no puedes evitar entablar conversaciones contigo mismo. Preguntarte el origen del universo, de la vida, de la magia y no es muy agradable cuando lo que quieres es relajarte.

— Es porque piensas en muchas cosas, yo no pienso en nada y por lo tanto no me afecta.

— ¿Cómo te puede dar lo mismo no pensar? — Dijo yendo directo al árbol junto al río a donde iban siempre que Scorpius estaba en la madriguera, en cada lugar del mundo se las arreglaban para tener su rincón. En la casa de valle de Godric era el balcón de la habitación del Albus y en la mansión era el salón de otoño.

Albus miró un poco a lo lejos para ver si no los habían seguido y después se sentó cuando vio que no había nadie.

Entonces Scorpius empezó a sacar cosas ilegales de su bolso ilegalmente expandido, cuatro cervezas de mantequilla, una botella de whiskey de fuego que seguro hurtó de su abuelo y dos enormes bolsas de papas fritas muggle.

— Pero mira cómo has pasado de traficar coca-cola y dulces a bebidas alcohólicas.

— Tenemos 17, además, no nos hemos tomado cervezas de mantequilla desde hace mucho, ya van varias veces que no vas a la visita de Hongsmeade.

— Eso es porque no quiero hacer el mal tercio, tú siempre estás pegado con Michelle y como que me siento fuera de lugar. — Tomó una de las cervezas mientras Scorpius abría una de las bolsas de frituras.

— ¿Qué tal si te buscas una novia? Serían citas dobles.

— Con lo que me cuesta entender las cosas dudo que tener una novia sea algo bueno cuando estamos cerca de los EXTASIS.

— No eres ningún idiota, y las chicas no son problemas de aritmancia… ¿Al menos has besado a alguien después de Vanessa Hawk? Por eso sigues siendo virgen Al. — El rubio le dedicó una sonrisa burlona y a continuación tomó su propia cerveza cuando notó que se había pasado un poco de la raya. Obviamente no.

Vanessa Hawk, una chica Hufflepuff a la que Albus besó en un estúpido juego de botella cuando estaban en quinto año. Su primer beso…es gracioso como Macaulay tiene razón "La historia entera de la especie está formada por poca cosa si se exceptúan los crímenes y los errores".

Lo miró y luego miró al frente ¿Cuántas chicas había besado él después de Michelle? O con Michelle, con una mujer de moral tan flexible nada le sorprendería.

— Oye no te pongas tenso, si te estás reservando para alguien especial lo veo perfecto, no es como si se tratara de andar picando flores cada dos por tres.

 _Es que ese ni siquiera era el problema._ Gritó Albus en su interior.

Dio otro trago a su cerveza. Si no lo amara tanto probablemente ya le habría matado. Vio de reojo que Scorpius sacaba más cosas de su bolso. Un montón de papeles.

— Te traje esto, son planes de estudio de diferentes carreras, estuve toda la semana buscándolas y pidiéndolas por correo. Pensé que tal vez necesitas ver todas las opciones. Es cierto, que no quieras ser auror no es el fin del mundo, hay muchas cosas que puedes hacer con tus habilidades. — Albus no sabía que decir, tomó los panfletos en silencio y los miró con cuidado, eran muchos, Scorpius se había tomado el tiempo. — Lo importante es que estemos juntos ¿No?

— Gracias. — El rubio sonrió.

— Léelos más tarde, pero no estaría de más que para la vuelta a clases ya tuvieras al menos los descartados. — Albus asintió en silencio y le abrazó.

— Como te quiero. — Scorpius se rió tontamente y le correspondió el abrazo.

— Lo sé, lo sé. Yo también. — Los dos se tiraron a ver el cielo, que estaba plomizo pero aun así era bello. Se quedaron así, abrigados con el cuerpo del otro, en medio de una tranquilidad tan perfecta que no podían llamar de otra forma que no fuera felicidad.

* * *

No sé cómo sentirme al respecto, a veces odio este fic pero también lo amo.

Respuestas a review

Kanae Kuran: Aquí hay más, actualizo los domingos o los lunes si me atraso por lo general. Espero que lo disfrutes. Y gracias por escribir tu review, se agradece

Christine C: Ya sé, son un amor. Gracias por dejar review.

Tsuruga Lia1412: No te puedo adelantar muchas cosas, pero como dije, no me acuerdo a quien le dije pero más que un Scorbus es un fic de Albus, llegará un momento en que por decisiones que ambos toman se separarán pero no quiere decir que dejen de amarse. Scorpius no se ha dado cuenta o no quiere darse cuenta más bien, de lo mucho que quiere a Albus, siento que ese periodo de tiempo en que estén separados le servirá mucho para descubrir lo que siente con respecto a Al y con respecto a sí mismo. Eso sí, puedo adelantarte una imagen mental de como será Albus en un tiempo futuro, tendrá un tatuaje enorme que va desde el muslo hasta el abdomen y varios más pequeños esparcidos por ahí, pero no diré más.


	3. Chapter 3

**La paz antes de la tormenta**

 **Londres Muggle 3 de enero del 2025**

Sus padres les dejaron pasar el año nuevo solos, dando vueltas por Londres hospedándose en un hotel cuatro estrellas por una semana antes de que comenzaran de nuevo las clases, viendo algunos de los departamentos seleccionados por Lucius Malfoy para posibles vivienda de su nieto arreglando citas con dos agentes, verían cuatro casas o departamentos por la mañana y cuatro por la tarde.

Albus se rio cuando Scorpius trató de guardar el equilibrio mientras caminaba por una pequeña barda y casi cayó en el intento.

Era enero y claro que hacía frío pero se lo aguantaban lo mejor que podían, haciendo hechizos de vez en tanto cuando los muggle miraban para otro lado. Era genial tener 17.

Después de ver a su primer agente pasearon por un parque bastante abandonado y se sentaron en los juegos de los cuales Scorpius solo conocía algunos, le gustaban los columpios, Albus tenía que empujarlo al principio pero a este no le molestaba para nada. Le gustaba consentir a Scorpius.

— Oye Al, ¿Ya pensaste en lo de la facultad? — Albus guardó un poco de silencio y después sonrió, aunque Scorpius estuviera de espalda, pero la gesticulación también daba voz.

— Sí, bueno, estoy entre derecho mágico y rompedor de maldiciones.

— ¿En serio? Eso es maravilloso Albus. Dijo su amigo con verdadera alegría, si te decides por derecho entonces estudiaremos juntos y bueno, ser rompedor de maldiciones no está tan mal pero…

— ¿Me extrañarías? — Albus sonreía mientras le empujaba, ser un experto en maldiciones no solo era peligroso sino que comúnmente Gringotts era la fuente de trabajo y Gringotts podía mandarte muy lejos de casa por periodos realmente largos de tiempo.

— Sí…pero si es lo que tú quieres entonces no hay más que hablar.

Albus miró al cielo. De verdad que no le gustaban ninguna de las dos y no iba a estudiar ninguna de las dos, pero prefería llevar la fiesta en paz mientras se armaba de valor para decirle la verdad. Que iba a estar en Londres pero estudiando algo muy diferente. En Mayo eran las pruebas para la academia de arte dramático.

Pasaron por un centro comercial para comprar algunas chunches para comer y compraron una pizza Hawaiana grande para los dos y una soda de dos litros sabor mandarina. Se sentaron en una banqueta de un lugar un tanto apartado al que llegaron por andar distraídos y comenzaron a comer sin muchos miramientos.

— Dicen que hay mucha exploración urbana aquí en Londres, tal vez debamos unirnos a uno de esos grupos. — Soltó de repente Albus.

— ¿Qué es la exploración urbana? P— reguntó Scorpius con cierta dificultad pues engullía un enorme pedazo de pizza.

— Cuando un grupo de idiotas pasean de noche por lugares peligrosos y abandonados.

— ¿Por qué harían eso los muggles? Mira esto. — Dijo apuntando hacia su alrededor. —¿No es suficientemente horrible de día?

— Ha habido veces donde han encontrado cadáveres de muggles tirados en las ruinas de las casas.

— ¡Albus! Que asco, estoy comiendo. — El moreno se rio.

— Sólo digo que sí vamos a estar viviendo en Londres sin nuestras familias vigilándonos todo el rato podríamos hacer un montón de cosas. Es Londres, hay de todo aquí. — Scorpius masticaba se pasó el bocado.

— No lo sé, estaría bien, pero en realidad no me gustaría mezclarme mucho con los muggles.

— Pero el callejón Diagon ya lo tenemos muy visto, hay que conocer mundo ahora Scorpius, somos jóvenes. ¿No me digas que le tienes miedo a los muggles?

— Puede que para ti no sea un problema, tu familia los ve como si fueran mascotas tiernecitas e inofensivas, pero no sé, supongo que todos los años que estuve aislado de la gente en mansión Malfoy me hicieron algo…reservado.

— Ohh pobre Scorpius, le teme a los muggles, ellos que son tan inofensivos ¿Qué podrían hacerte? Dijo con ese tono burlón que era común en él, por lo general era acido con todos pero con Scorpius y su hermana se controlaba bastante.

— No seas pesado Al. Es que nos criaron distinto. Pero bueno, tal vez podemos conocer lugares para bailar y restaurantes. — Albus asintió y comió más pizza, a Scorpius le gustaba mucho bailar y a él le gustaba mucho comer. Antros y restaurantes serían una prioridad.

Miró hacia el fondo de la calle, el cielo seguía muy nublado. Le hacía sentir tranquilo. Terminaron de comer y siguieron andando por la ciudad encontrándose con uno de los agentes, era el segundo día de ver departamentos y aquella mujer sería su segunda agente del día.

Fueron a ver un departamento en el séptimo piso de un edificio de lujo, tenía balcones y la construcción bastante nueva. Le gustaron los closets y los electrodomésticos, igual no los usarían pero se veían muy monos en ese tono cromado que combinaba muy bien con los muebles que quería comprar Scorpius. Una de las habitaciones estaba pintada de blanco con una sola pared azul y la otra tenía dos paredes blancas y dos rojas.

Pensaron inmediatamente en que debían pintar de verde esmeralda.

— Va a ser raro no compartir habitación. — Dijo de pronto Albus mirando hacia uno de los cuadros modernistas de la sala de estar. Lo llevaba pensando todo el día pero no lo había dicho en voz alta para que no se sintiera raro, pero ya habiendo visto varios departamentos tenía que decirlo.

— Bueno, pero así podremos traer chicas y no habrá problemas de intimidad ¿No crees? — Dijo como si nada el rubio y la agente de bienes raíces se le quedó viendo raro.

— Vaya, pensé que eran pareja. — Scorpius la miró incrédulo.

— No que va, somos compañeros de instituto y vamos a estudiar aquí en Londres. — Dijo Albus quitándole hierro al asunto, se paró justo en el centro de la sala. — Hey Scorpius ¿Tú crees que debemos comprar una televisión como la que tiene James en Grimmauld Place? — Preguntó, aunque no tenía intenciones de comprar una tele pero quería sacar a la agente de problemas y evitar un momento incómodo.

— ¿Crees que debamos? — Se acercó a él con la mano en la barbilla con una expresión pensativa.

— Bueno si ese idiota puede evitar estropear la suya ¿por qué nosotros no?

— No sé…no creo, que tal si vienen mis abuelos a visitarnos alguna vez.

— Tu abuelo no se para en Londres más que para ir al banco. — Scorpius ya habiendo olvidado el incidente se le quedó mirando.

— ¿Tienes muchas ganas? Yo no voy a tener tiempo para verla y no creo que tú tampoco. Si la compramos nos vamos a distraer, te pierdes en los canales de películas.

— Tienes razón… ¿En cuánto tiempo podrían estar los trámites para la compra de este departamento? Realmente me gustó ¿A ti no Scorpius?

— Sí, sólo tendremos que repintar los muros. — Dijo con una gran sonrisa. Habían encontrado el indicado.

De regreso al hotel Scorpius estuvo muy callado y cuando Albus se recargó en él se encogió incomodo cortándole completamente el rolo al moreno. Fue ahí cuando Albus se dio cuenta de que Scorpius estaba pensando en lo que dijo la mujer de bienes raíces. Apretó el puño. Tenía que decirle la verdad.

Albus se sentó en la cama mientras Scorpius se daba una ducha. Rascándose él codo comenzó a ordenar sus ideas para intentar ver cuál era la manera menos grotesca de decirle la verdad pero cuando vio a Scorpius salir del baño sólo con una toalla atada a su delgada cadera se le fueron las palabras.

— Deberías ducharte, hemos caminado todo el día. Además dijiste que querías ir a cenar afuera.

— Sí, voy. — Dijo tímido mientras él mismo se metía al baño, dentro de la regadera tuvo la tentación de darse de golpes en la cabeza con el azulejo.

Cuando salió Scorpius ya estaba medio vestido y cambiaba los canales de la tv del hotel uno tras otro.

— No sé por qué quieres comprar algo así, no hay nada interesante.

— Pon un canal de películas. — Scorpius siguió haciendo zapping hasta que encontró uno de esos canales especializados en películas que tanto le gustaban a Albus. Comenzó a verla entretenido.

— ¿Cuál es, Al?

Albus le prestó atención a la película y sonrió, era una de sus películas favoritas, de su actor favorito.

— El hombre con la máscara de hierro.

— Ohhh…Dijo para volver a ponerle atención mientras el otro se vestía. Cuando terminó Scorpius parecía ya no querer salir.

La película le estaba gustando y no quería dejarla ahora, Albus pidió servicio a la habitación, dos enormes cortes de carne acompañados de puré de papas y verduras al vapor además de agua de arroz y dos botellas de vodka, una para después de la cena y otra para la tarde siguiente (a Scorpius le encantaba alcoholizarse cuando no estaba en la mansión Malfoy).

— Sabes…esos muggles se visten como nosotros, ¿Por qué no se siguen vistiendo así? entiendo que la ropa moderna sea cómoda, pero mira esos uniformes. — Dijo señalando a los mosqueteros. Y los vestidos. Albus, con la pijama puesta se sentó junto a Scorpius que ya se había sacado los zapatos para ver la película. — ¿Por qué inventan más cosas si las que están ya funcionan?

— Bueno ellos permanecen en un constante cambio… una búsqueda de algo más, cosas para facilitar su vida. Mira por ejemplo, nosotros usar lumos para iluminarnos el camino, pero como no tienen magia tuvieron que inventar las bombillas incandescentes y luego las lámparas de led. Son así con todo lo que les rodea. Y tampoco es como si nosotros no cambiemos, cada día hay nuevos hechizos, nuevas pociones. — Scorpius recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Albus.

— Supongo que tienes razón. — Se quedaron un buen rato acurrucados viendo la película. A Scorpius había escenas que le parecían realmente grotescas, no entendía cómo los muggles podían ser tan impúdicos haciendo escenas de sexo, o personificando engaños terribles, asesinatos y traiciones.

— Pero es entretenido. — Les defendió Albus, era raro que discreparan pero Scorpius no lo tomaba en cuenta porque discrepaban acerca de los muggles y eso no tenía importancia porque ellos eran magos. Cuando llegó su comida movieron la mesa con dos sillas de un costado de la habitación y la pusieron frente a la tele, la película terminó dejando algo angustiado a Scorpius, muchas emociones, eso le gustaba a Albus, las emociones eran algo bueno aunque los Slytherin estuvieran acostumbrados a ocultarlas. Después para no escandalizar a Scorpius, Albus puso el canal de Animal Planet pues había empezado "Dallas buyers club" y eso era más de lo que el rubio podía aguantar. Graciosamente era un documental de serpientes.

Comieron alegremente mientras discutían el color de las cortinas de baño o si era mejor instalar canceles, en lo personal a ninguno le gustaban los canceles pero iban con el diseño del departamento.

Albus estaba algo tenso y Scorpius se daba cuenta, pero no quería preguntarle el por qué, cada vez que le preguntaba el moreno se cerraba y decía "No pasa nada" Después se la alegre charla se pusieron a beber. El vodka era uno de sus predilectos pero tampoco le decía que no al whiskey así que sacaron el carrito de servicio a la habitación dejando sólo dos largos vasos

Se sentaron ambos en la misma cama, apoyados contra la cabecera y se dejaron relajar por los primeros vasos de alcohol, poco más de 15 minutos pasaron cuando comenzaron a beber como si alguien les fuera a robar la botella.

Empezaron a hablar de la vida, de los muggles y sus ruidosos automóviles, de lo caro que sería vivir en Londres si los dos no vinieran de familias bien acomodadas (que aunque no lo aparentaran los Potter vivían muy bien, sumando la fortuna Potter, más la Black, más el dinero que su madre ganó como jugadora profesional, más el salario de su padre como jefe del departamento de ley mágica…esa era muy buena ronchita y se notaba en la casa de tres pisos de valle de Godric)también hablaron de una chica de Hufflepuff que andaba tras de Albus y de la que él pasaba completamente, sobre Michelle no tenían mucho que hablar, Scorpius ya le había contado todo lo que se podía decir de una chica con la moral tan ligera, que fuera tan abierta de mente ya no impactaba nada a ninguno de los dos. Ella no tenía importancia y eso era lo que más impactaba a Albus, Scorpius hablaba de ella como si no valiera nada.

— ¿Entonces por qué estás con ella sino la quieres?

— Porque el sexo es bueno, es muy rico, eso todo Al. — Dijo sin más, de todos modos ya habían tenido esa conversación antes.

Albus se cuestionó si el placer era motivo suficiente. Cuando estaban en las duchas los chicos siempre hablaban de sus aventuras sexuales y lo hacían en tonos de broma. Las únicas excepciones eran los que, al igual que él, todavía eran vírgenes o los que estaban en medio de una relación seria o incluso compromiso de matrimonio formal (no sabía si en otras casas ocurría pero en Slytherin era algo muy común, por lo menos un cuarto de los chicos de todos los grados ya estaban comprometidos, había quienes desde primer año ya portaban sortija de compromiso con el escudo de armas de la familia de su pareja) se cuestionaba duramente porque le parecía increíble que un chico como Scorpius que era un chico tan gentil y afectivo regalara algo tan importante y tan íntimo a alguien por quien no sentía nada.

¿Es que los besos no importaban? ¿El sexo no significa nada? ¿Acaso no sentía culpa al ver que Michelle se estaba tomando en serio su relación mientras él la utilizaba para pasar el tiempo?

Pasada la media noche cuando ambos ya no estaban ni sentados, estaban laxos e idos, completamente acostados, cada uno con una botella de la que ni siquiera estaban bebiendo.

— Creo que nos hemos pasado…— Dijo de repente Scorpius girando su torso para quedar viendo a Albus, claro que viendo era una expresión porque tenía los ojos cerrados.

— Cierra el pico, agradece que no vamos a casa hasta pasado mañana. — Sonrió Albus quien giro ligeramente la cabeza para ver a Scorpius. Lentamente levantó su mano y acarició su mejilla. Tan linda y suave y completamente sonrojada por el alcohol. Scorpius sonrió, la mano de Albus le dio cosquillas. Albus no estaba pensando muy bien pero sí que coordinaba, se acomodó sobre su codo y empezó a acariciar la mejilla del rubio con mayor insistencia.

Scorpius abrió los ojos, estaban brillantes y sus labios sonrientes. Tras un par de minutos él también levantó su mano para detener los movimientos de Albus, dejándola sobre el cuello. Albus tenía una expresión tensa y preocupada pero aun así le sonreía.

— ¿Pasa algo?

— No pasa nada. — De nuevo negativas, Scorpius frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa?...Al, se supone que somos amigos, siempre ¿Recuerdas? ¿Por qué me estás ocultando cosas?

— Te juro que no es nada. — Albus se soltó del ligero agarre de Scorpius y volvió a su tarea anterior pero esta vez, bastante borracho como para no mantenerse al margen no pensaba dejarlo pasar.

— Estoy hablando en serio Albus, algo está mal contigo y necesito saber por qué estás así, me estás volviendo lo…— El rubio no terminó lo que iba a decir pues los labios del moreno se habían interpuesto.

Había sido un pequeño pico al principio y después otros más, el alcohol no lo dejó pensar bien al principio pero luego sintió como su amigo intentó hacer el beso más profundo haciendo brincar todas las alarmas cuando Albus comenzó a manosearlo debajo de la ropa.

Trató de librarse del agarre de Albus pero estaba muy borracho y Albus era más pesado. Terminó por empujarlo de una patada tan fuerte que tiró a Albus fuera de la cama.

Se quedó ahí, mirando al techo, respirando fuerte tratando de reunir y llevar a la consciencia a sus neuronas ¿Qué diablos había pasado? ¿Por qué?

Albus se retorcía del dolor en el suelo, la patada había sido muy fuerte y justo en la boca del estómago. Scorpius se levantó cómo pudo para verlo.

— ¿QUÉ DIABLOS FUE ESO? ¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE? — Albus lo miró, estaba rojo de furia.

— Scorpius.

— ¿Era eso lo que te preocupaba? —Se rio amargamente— ¿QUÉ NO ESTUVIERA LO SUFICIENTEMENTE BORRACHO PARA QUE TE PUDIERAS APROVECHAR? ¿QUERÍAS REVOLCARTE CONMIGO?

— No…no Scorpius, lo siento, yo…

— Déjalo, me largo. — Tambaleante trató de levantarse.

— ¿Qué? No puedes…aparecerte en Wilthshire así, te escindirás. Lo siento, de verdad.

— Prefiero escindirme que permanecer aquí contigo. — Hizo el amago de recoger su maleta.

— No…—Albus se levantó del suelo. No espera, tú quédate aquí, yo me iré si quieres, me iré a Grinmmauld Place, pero no trates de aparecerte en casa, además estás borracho, tus abuelos se enfadarán. — Le tomó de las manos y le miró al rostro pero Scorpius no lo miraba y se soltó del agarre con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir.

— ¡Entonces lárgate, no quiero verte!

Albus sintió muchas ganas de llorar pero asintió, cogió su maleta y cerró la puerta del cuarto tras de él escuchando el sonido de algo tronar, seguro una lámpara o un mueble, el enojo producía explosiones de magia incluso en adultos.

— Merlín ¿Pero qué hice?

Y entonces sí, comenzó a llorar.

* * *

Respuestas a review

Kanae Kuran: Pues ya veremos en el prox cap, sólo espero que no me maten por perra.

Christine C: Jajaja que mala, pero bueno, ya veremos. Gracias por el review.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ensayos de dolor.**

 **Grimmauld Place**

 **4 de enero del 2025**

Albus pasó por su maleta al hotel por la mañana, la tenían en recepción, Scorpius se había marchado mandando una lechuza a Grimmauld Place para avisar por pura cortesía dónde podía buscarla.

James, desde lo alto de la escalera observó en silencio cómo su hermano metía la maleta en la casa. Kreacher ya no vivía ahí, sino en Valle de Godric así que nadie se ofreció a ayudarlo, principalmente porque James y Albus no se llevaban, no habían cruzado palabra desde que Albus llegó la noche anterior hecho un mar de lágrimas.

No era que no se quisieran, era que no podían hablarse sin agredirse mutuamente y a Albus no le gustaba que vieran sus debilidades así que tampoco buscaba compasión, apoyo o empatía así que si James le decía "Estoy aquí para tí" lo tomaría como una ofensa.

Albus estaba tenso y con los dedos de mano presionando la correa de la maleta subió las escaleras lo más entero que pudo pasando junto a James sin decir nada. Se metió a su habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí con un fuerte azoté que agitó todos los nervios de James.

Permaneció en silencio en esa casa todo el día y se fue a la mañana siguiente a Valle de Godric, James no preguntó por qué pero parecía que era para que sus padres no se dieran cuenta del cambio de planes, y él definitivamente no iba a meterse en asuntos Albus-Scorpius.

 **Casa Potter**

 **5 de enero del 2025**

Albus puso la mejor cara a sus padres y hermana y les habló del bonito departamento del séptimo piso que pensaban pintar de color verde esmeralda. Aún no había hablado con Scorpius, no sabía que iba a pasar entre ellos en ese momento pero sus padres no tenían por qué saberlo o por qué preocuparse, todavía tenían oportunidad de hablar las cosas, por mucho que el rubio quisiera evitarlo compartían habitación y medio año de clases por delante. Trató de darse ánimos mientras su madre servía el desayuno.

Lily salió ese día. Y su madre se quejó en cuanto ésta salió de la casa sobre que estaba saliendo mucho y sin decir a dónde. Tal vez tenía un nuevo novio.

 **Hogwarts**

 **6 de enero del 2025**

Scorpius no había tomado el tren, ni él, ni su padre, pero cuando Albus entró en su habitación el rubio ya estaba escribiendo algunas cosas sobre el escritorio. No lo saludó, ni siquiera se volteó a verlo, Albus se sentía culpable y tenía mucho miedo de lo que podía pasar. Sólo sacó de su baúl un libro y se sentó en la cama para leer. Había estado leyendo Orgullo y Prejuicio el día anterior, más que nada para calmar la consciencia y Scorpius no se lo estaba haciendo fácil, quería hablar con él pero al parecer su amigo seguía echando humo hasta por las orejas.

 **11 de enero del 2025**

Era sábado y todavía no se dirigían la palabra. Ya no se duchaban juntos, no se sentaban juntos en clase, Albus ya no iba al campo de quidditch para verlo entrenar, Scorpius dejó de ir al servicio de cuidado de criaturas mágicas. Durante las comidas se sentaban en polos opuestos, Scorpius rodeado de los chicos del equipo ruidosos y molestos mientras que el moreno solitario siempre se sentaba a comer con una novela muggle en la mesa.

Ese día Ginos Quebec se acercó a preguntarle si se habían peleado. Y Albus no le contestó con una razón, sólo le pidió que no se preocupara.

 **24 de enero del 2025**

Albus estaba en su cama repasando el libro de Aritmancia, le habían llamado la atención en clase por tener bajo desempeño y ahora tenía que entregar un trabajo para obtener créditos extras.

Eso no hubiera sido tan malo si Alex Torres, el guardián del equipo de Quidditch no se hubiera reído de él.

— Vaya, Potter, pareciera que te extirparon las neuronas ¿Seguro que no eres Squib?

Había escuchado cosas peores durante sus primeros tres años en Hogwarts cuando tenía problemas de confianza y todo le salía mal, pero se sintió realmente herido cuando entre las risas del grupo se escuchó fuertemente la de Scorpius.

Cuando salió de la habitación para ir a tomar una cena se encontró con que Scorpius y Torres bebían de una botella de Whiskey de fuego ¿Beber alcohol no era algo suyo, algo AlbusxScorpius?

Las miradas del rubio y del moreno se encontraron un par de segundos. Scorpius desvió la mirada con molestia y siguió charlando animadamente con Torres sobre una casa de dos pisos que su abuelo había comprado para él, para cuando viviera solo en Londres mientras estudiaba derecho mágico.

Ohh vaya, ni siquiera tuvieron que hablarlo. Scorpius ya lo había decidido todo por él.

Durante la cena Albus se sintió observado. Cuando giró para ver quién era vio que un grupo de Slytherin de sexto se reía. Se reían de él, estaba seguro ¿Pero por qué?

 **14 de febrero del 2025**

Después de la cena Albus no pudo entrar a su habitación, no estaba bloqueada con magia pero al escuchar los gemidos que salían de ella el no pudo ni girar la mano en el picaporte. Se quedó ahí escuchando a Scorpius y a una chica que no era Michelle con la que el rubio había estado tan cariñoso durante la hora del té.

Albus recargó su frente en la puerta, llenándose de esos sonidos.

Metiendo a una chica a su habitación que significaba todavía menos que la novia que de por si era de papel. Claramente quería cabrearlo, quería hacerle entender que no le importaba nada romperle el corazón. Ahora sabía también que si bien ya no eran amigos tampoco lo respetaba como persona o cómo compañero de habitación.

Se quedó ahí, escuchando un rato más, llorando en silencio, temblando de rabia y luego se marchó a la sala común donde se sentó a ver el fuego esperando que la fulana terminara.

Cuando lo hizo vio que era una Hufflepuff de quinto, él se quedó un poquito más ahí, lo suficiente para darle tiempo a Scorpius a ponerse decente a él o al cuarto y en cuanto entró Scorpius lo miró. Sus ojos eran desafiantes y su sonrisa era arrogante.

"Atrévete a decirme algo" Era lo que se leía en su rostro.

Albus no dijo nada y se metió a su cama sin quitarse el uniforme. Apagó la luz de su lado de la cama y bajó las cortinas del dosel.

No quería ver a Scorpius, le escocía de manera horrible en el pecho.

 **1 de marzo del 2025**

Albus se decide a hablarle a Scorpius. Más por necesidad que otra cosa, va terrible en aritmancia, la única clase que aún no domina y en la que más ayuda de Scorpius recibía.

Se acerca poco a poco, con el libro en las manos sudorosas y el corazón en la garganta. Si no logra entender sabe que se jugará el EXTASIS.

Está a unos cuatro pasos de Scorpius que se encuentra de espaldas trabajando en la misma materia sobre su escritorio y éste levanta la cabeza antes de que siquiera el moreno pueda levantar la mano para llamar su atención.

— ¿Pasa algo? —Pregunta cansado sin siquiera voltear a verlo. Las primeras palabras que le dirige desde enero.

— De verdad no quiero molestarte, pero…Aritmancia se me complica bastante y quería pedirte que me explicaras algo…te pagaré las tutorías si quieres.

— Pregúntale a Rose, yo no tengo el tiempo para perderlo contigo. —Dijo fastidiado girando para verle directo a la cara. Albus sujetó fuerte su libro, para no arrojárselo a la cara más que otra cosa.

— Vale…perdón por molestarte. —Scorpius volteó los ojos hacia arriba y luego lo miró con una mueca de total desdén.

— ¿Para qué vas a presentar los EXTASIS Potter? Todo el mundo sabe que cómo mago no vales nada.

Albus le miró como si no lo conociera. Le había llamado mediocre y le había llamado Potter cuando antes le había animado.

Su estómago escoció. Sus ojos se humedecieron y el pecho le dolía, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue darse la vuelta e ir de regreso a su escritorio. Sentado, abrió el libro en uno de los tantos temas que no entendía y apoyó su cabeza sobre su mano.

Su cuerpo temblaba de furia y de tristeza y se culpaba, y se culpaba. Si no hubiera hecho nada, si lo hubiera mantenido en su corazón encerrado para siempre, entonces eso no habría pasado. Scorpius seguiría siendo el chico amable de siempre y no la perra cruel que era desde hacía unos meses. Lo miraba con odio, autentico odio.

Un par de lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas y cayeron sobre las páginas del libro.

¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? Estaba claro que iba a fracasar. Era un mago terrible y sólo se había quedado en Hogwarts para estar con Scorpius, pero Scorpius no le quería ahí, no le necesitaba y estaba claro que Torres ya había tomado su lugar de mejor amigo.

Además él también estaba perdiendo el tiempo.

Al día siguiente escribió una lechuza a su madre.

 **2 de marzo del 2025**

Sus padres no sabían lo que pasó entre él y Scorpius, su decisión no la atribuían al rubio.

Al día siguiente de que mandó la carta, el domingo más precisamente ambos le esperaban en el despacho de McGonagall, ninguno de los cuatro sabía muy bien que decir al principio, los adultos sólo se miraban entre ellos.

— ¿Es lo que quieres de verdad? —Le preguntó su madre tomándole de la mano.

— Ya lo habíamos hablado mamá, tampoco debería sorprenderte tanto. — Ginny miraba al suelo, estaba llorando. Su padre se levantó a dar vueltas por la oficina, tenía los puños cerrados y la mandíbula tensa.

Las mujeres salieron, querían darles su espacio.

— Papá…—Albus se acercó a su padre, quién tenía los ojos llorosos.

— Será lo que tú quieras Albus, siempre ha sido así, no puedo obligarte, ya no eres menor de edad, tú sabes lo que haces. Pero la verdad es que esperaba que al menos te graduaras de Hogwarts, sólo faltan cuatro meses…

— Cuatro meses en los que seré muy infeliz. Te lo juro, esa escuela es muy buena, todavía no sé si me acepten, pero tengo algunos meses para prepararme y lo haré lo mejor que pueda.

— Ya dije que no es mi decisión, es tuya y tendrás que vivir con ella Albus, no tienes permitido arrepentirte porque dejar Hogwarts no es cualquier cosa y lo que quieres hacer tampoco, tendrás que vivir entre muggles y vivir cómo uno.

— Gracias…por apoyarme.

Padre e hijo se miraron, no se entendían pero se querían. Se abrazaron.

— McGonagal dice que por las nuevas reformas no puedes dar de baja inmediata, el trámite dura una semana así que el viernes tu madre vendrá por ti ¿Vale? Yo estaré ocupado a esa hora pero nos veremos en casa.

El pequeño Potter, más alto que su padre, asintió entre los brazos de su padre y después de unas palmas en la espalda corrió a buscar a su madre para infórmale que papá no estaba molesto. No mucho.

 **7 de marzo del 2025**

No había nadie en su casa, no había nadie en su habitación. Media escuela estaba esperando en el gran comedor a que fuera la hora para ir al campo de quidditch, ese día se jugaba el clásico Gryffindor-Slytherin.

Albus buscaba entre las cosas de Scorpius un álbum de fotos que habían estado llenando desde primer año. Scorpius lo tenía porque era el más cuidadoso y casi siempre lo tenía sobre el escritorio pero en ese momento estaba hasta el fondo del baúl. Se sorprendió incluso de que estuviera ahí. Por cómo se comportaba con él no le habría extrañado que lo hubiese tirado o quemado o que lo hubiera dejado en casa. Acomodó las cosas como estaban antes, colocando casa cosa con cuidado para que él rubio no se diera cuenta tan pronto de que había hurgado sus cosas.

Su madre entró junto con un elfo de Hogwarts cuando él recogía sus novelas románticas del escritorio, era lo último.

— ¿Y Scorpius?

— Hoy juega. — Dijo sin mentir pero haciéndolo de todos modos.

— ¿No vas a despedirte de él?

— Está algo enfadado, no le hizo gracia mi decisión. —Cerró su baúl. —No quiere saber nada.

— No se verán hasta el verano, creo que deberías pelear un poco con ese orgullo Malfoy, son los mejores amigos. A veces tu padre y tu tío Ron se peleaban también, pero cuando lo hablaban lo solucionaban, porque se quieren y saben que hay cosas más importantes en la vida que estar enojados.

Albus no creía que se fueran a ver otra vez. Así que lo meditó…a esa hora debían estar repasando las jugadas en el vestuario, más de una vez había estado ahí para darle un abrazo de apoyo antes de salir. Sonrió triste pensando en los viejos tiempos y asintió. Faltaba todavía una hora para el partido y quería hablar con él por lo menos unos minutos.

— Si quieres puedes adelantarte, espérame en la oficina de McGonagall, iré a verlo. Adiós Wompy, despídeme de los demás elfos.

— Adiós joven amo Potter. El elfo se inclinó, era uno de los 16 elfos fijos que servían a los dormitorios de Slytherin. Que le vaya bien en su vida.

— Gracias, lo mismo digo. Salió de la habitación con su madre y el elfo pero se separaron al salir de las mazmorras.

o-o-o-o-o

Entró a los vestidores donde, como lo supuso estaban repasando estrategias pero en un plan relajado, estaban ahí mas para calmar los nervios que otra cosa. El capitán, o más bien, capitana Ginos Quebec se le quedó viendo y luego le saludo amablemente.

— Hola Potter.

— Hola Quebec ¿Me puedes permitir a Scorpius un momento? —Dijo con un tono calmado. Scorpius lo miró desde su lugar, no parecía que quisiera moverse, de hecho le miraba totalmente inexpresivo. A su lado Torres comenzó a reírse.

— ¿Vienes a darle un abrazo y un beso antes del partido Potty? —Se burló. Albus se quedó clavado en su lugar, eso definitivamente no se lo esperaba. Miró a Scorpius a los ojos y éste parecía no darle importancia. Sólo le dio un golpesillo en el hombro a Torres por andar diciendo sandeces.

— Lo siento Potter, tengo cosas que hacer, puedes dejar tus mariconadas para más al rato ¿No? —Torres sacó otra de sus risas burlonas. Albus giró un poco la cabeza, parecía que quisiera ver la escena desde otro ángulo. Ver si esa no era otra persona disfrazada o algo.

— Sí, Potter, a Scorp no le importa que le pasees el culo por la cara, no quiere nada contigo.

Todos estaban incomodos, especialmente los Quebec, ellos le miraban con pena.

Albus tragó saliva y tragó lágrimas que no alcanzaron a salir, no dejaría que nadie le viera llorar. En cambio le mira con resentimiento, con odio, del bueno, puro jodido odio. Todo ese tiempo él se había estado comiendo las entrañas a base de culpa y ese estúpido había estado hablando de él a sus espaldas. Era un secreto, una cosa importante para él. La más importante de todas.

Scorpius cambió su posición incomodo, desvió la mirada, sabía que lo había traicionado, que se había pasado.

¿Cómo se había atrevido? ¿Cómo pudo decirle a Torres? Esa rata convenenciera que le hizo el feo los primeros cuatro años de Hogwarts. Torres era uno de los grandes Bullys de Slytherin, se había burlado tanto de ellos y les había hecho tantas putadas. Scorpius era un cabrón ¿Cómo pudo traicionarle? Puede que ahora lo odiara y le diera asco, pero después de tantos años de amistad…

Sonrió, débil pero lo hizo y miró a los Quebec.

— Espero que les vaya bien chicos. Han jugado excelente esta temporada.

— Gracias Albus. —Dijo Andros haciendo el gesto con la mano de despedirse aun sabiendo que Albus no había ido a ningún partido.

Albus se encaminó hacia la oficina de McGonall llevando el corazón en brazos completamente hecho polvo. Las lágrimas corrían y agradecía que el trecho entre el campo y el colegio era grande y que no había nadie en camino todavía.

Lo decidió, decidió que todo le importaría una mierda ahora, lo único que importaba ahora era entrar a la academia y seguir adelante. Nada más.

o-o-o-o-o

Los chicos quisieron ir a calentar y mientras él se terminaba de poner el uniforme Ginos lo miraba de manera insistente, parecía estar a punto de vomitarle veneno sobre la ropa.

— ¿Pasa algo?

— Te he visto…hacerle muchas putadas desde que volvimos de las navidades de navidad y la verdad es que me siento algo decepcionada.

— No es tu asunto.

— No, no lo es, pero me gustaba Potter ¿Sabes? Me gustaba la forma en que se preocupaba por ti, la forma en que te miraba…admitámoslo, él de quidditch no sabía nada y siempre estaba al pie del cañón para apoyarte, estaba ahí cuando nadie creía en ti…te dice que te quiere y tú vas y tiras tu amistad a la mierda porque tienes prejuicios. Créeme Malfoy que para decirle a alguien lo que sientes se necesita un par de cojones tan grandes que no te imaginas siquiera. Y lo peor, vas y te buscas amistad con ese cerdo de Torres.

— Te viene valiendo mierda Quebec, es mi asunto, y por mucho que quieras no puedes obligarme a sentir algo que no me nace.

— ¿Y por no quererlo tienes que tratarlo así? Eran mejores amigos… ¿Has visto cómo te ha mirado? Por qué tenías la cabeza agachada…Esa era la mirada de alguien que no piensa perdonarte jamás. Espero ahora estés feliz. No te perseguirá más.

— Eso realmente no me importa.

— Entonces me alegro por ti y por él, es hora de que siga adelante.

o-o-o-o-o

Slytherin ganó el partido por muy poco, el buscador de Gryffindor era bueno y había atrapado la Snitch pero por los puntos de los cazadores quedaron 230 a 240, favor Slytherin.

Las serpientes de arremolinaron en la sala común festejando a lo grande.

Scorpius no vio a Albus y no le extrañó. Debía estar en la habitación como siempre. No le quiso dar importancia, al menos no lo suficiente para que se reflejara en su cara o Alex empezaría a joderlo, era un sujeto muy pesado. Bebió directo de una botella de Whiskey de fuego. Necesitaba desconectar un poco, ordenar sus ideas. La pelea con Quebec le sacó tanto de sí que no pudo evitar sentirse un idiota durante el juego pensando en que tenía razón. Tenía que hablar con él, decirle que lo sentía, que no sabía que Alex iba a decirle a todo el mundo. Porque sí, Alex lo había hecho de dominio público entre las serpientes meses atrás, pero todas eran muy discretas, aunque fuera la burla de la casa en cuanto a pociones y aritmancia seguía siendo diestro en los duelos, además de que Albus nunca hablaba con nadie, ni se metía con nadie. Nadie tenía motivos para hacerle daño.

Cuando regresó medio bebido a su habitación no pudo evitar caer dormido en la cama.

Esa misma madrugada su estómago se retorció por la enorme cantidad de alcohol ingerido, fue después de que regresó de vomitar en el baño que notó que la cama de Albus seguía tendida.

¿Dónde estaba Albus? ¿Dónde estaba su pizarrón de corcho con Posters de Kings of Lions y Panic at the disco? Se levantó y fue a su escritorio tanteando los estantes ¿Y sus libros? Revisó los cajones ¿Y sus plumas y tinteros? Miró hacia la cama ¿Dónde estaban su baúl y su ropa?

¿Dónde estaba Albus?

o-o-o-o-o

El titulo lo saqué de una parte de una canción del grupo pop argentino llamado Miranda feat Fangoria. La canción se llama "Vete de aquí" Igual no está muy movida pero la metra me encanta y le queda a los sentimientos de Albus.

De hecho anexo un pedazo.

Vete de aquí,

que ya no aguanto el dolor.

De ver tu cara con media sonrisa,

que odio me da tu expresión

Vete de aquí

Fuiste tan bestia al hablar.

Que poco tacto has tenido sabiendo

que no te he dejado de amar

Vete de aquí.

Si te vas yo creo que sería mejor

que la despedida sea rápida y definitiva.

Ya viví ensayos de separación (ensayos de dolor)

Esta vez estoy dispuesta a todo para acabar con vos


	5. Chapter 5

**A hole in my soul**

 **Hogwarts**

 **7 de Mayo del 2025**

Scorpius tenía su personalidad dividida. Como cualquier Slytherin o como cualquier Malfoy. Estaba la cara que enseñaba a todo el mundo, la feliz, la enérgica, la nerd, nadie veía que se desmoronaba por dentro porque lo único que veían era su capa de quidditch agitarse en el aire mientras daba piruetas peligrosas para conseguir la snitch, veían eso además de su mano siempre levantada en clases, o ser juguetón con su novia Michelle.

Casi todo el tiempo estaba rodeado de "amigos" y uno que otra chica que decía admirarlo. Era el epitome de la perfección. Su padre y sus abuelos sobre todo parecían felices, convencidos de que tendría un futuro maravilloso porque había conseguido darle al apellido Malfoy una manita de gato que verdaderamente necesitaba. Él estaba limpiando la cara de la familia. Sólo tenía que sonreír a todos a su alrededor, ser gentil, ser inteligente, sólo tenía que dar el 200% de lo que los demás daban. Sólo eso.

Se tiró en la cama cansado.

Le dolían el trasero, le dolían las manos, los brazos, los muslos, la espalda tenía los ojos resecos y demasiado sueño y todavía tenía que tragarse dos horas de estudio para no atrasarse con su horario de estudio, los EXTASIS estaban tan cerca que podía tropezarse con ellos cuando se daba la vuelta. Eran el lunes siguiente y para joderla tenía un partido el próximo viernes. Sólo tendría dos días para dar los últimos repasos porque sus entrenamientos eran más exigentes que nunca. Era la final Slytherin-Ravenclaw.

Juntó cada esencia de energía en su cuerpo para levantarse, le costó sangre, sudor y lágrimas, sus músculos querían desgarrarse, no sólo por entrenado tres horas, sino por la clase doble de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, en las que tenían que darlo todo pues el profesor no dejaba a nadie salir de clase si no había derribado a por lo menos 3 contrincantes en duelos al azar.

Al quedar sentado miró hacia el frente. La cama de Albus. Vacía. La miró por largo tiempo diciéndose a sí mismo que sólo la miraba porque estaba demasiado cansado y dolorido para mover su cabeza o cerrar los parpados.

Sintió la amargura de la bilis subir por su estómago hasta su boca y un vacío tan profundo que parecía que no podía sentir nada más. Al principio sólo había sentido tristeza y enojo consigo mismo, con Albus y lo carcomía la culpa, ahora, habían pasado dos meses y sólo sentía ausencia. Cómo si hubiera quedado un hueco que no podía llenar con nada. Como si fuera un muñeco sin emociones que fingía cuando estaba fuera de su habitación. Fingía que no pasaba nada, que todo le daba igual, que la vida seguía adelante y que él iba a comerse el mundo porque era nieto de Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy, e iba a demostrar que su padre no era un inútil y que había criado a un gran señor, a un hombre que sobresaldría en su carrera y que terminaría por ser miembro fijo del Wizegamot, tan exitoso que sus abuelos Greengrass no tendrían más que admitir que se habían equivocado al abandonar a su hija a su suerte por casarse con un mortifago. Un brillante futuro era lo único que tendría ahora aunque él quisiera quedarse debajo de las cobijas mirando el techo. No había opciones.

Se levantó, fue a su escritorio y sacó el libro de pociones, tendría que repasar las últimas pociones con su padre durante el domingo para estar seguro de pasar con un Extraordinario. Era miércoles 7, tendría el partido el viernes 9, los EXTASIS comenzaban el Lunes 12 y la prueba para la facultad de leyes era el 22.

Quería dejarse caer desde la escoba.

 **Hogwarts**

 **Viernes 9 de mayo del 2025**

Se sentía mareado, había conseguido la Snitch y se había sentido mareado al verse obligado a sonreír al mar de gente que lo empujaba y lo estrujaba felicitándolo. Torres le había dado una cerveza de cebada. La primera de la noche. Se la pasó en el sillón junto con Michelle, que aunque era Ravenclaw era completamente fiel a su novio y le había apoyado luciendo la bufanda verde de Scorpius y llevando un cartel con su nombre en plena tribuna de Ravenclaw. Sin duda estaba enamorada y sin duda él estaba asqueado.

Ese día se retiró a las once de la fiesta aunque todo el mundo parecía no querer irse a la cama emocionados, si todo salía bien y sacaban buenas calificaciones se llevarían la copa de las casas y sino por lo menos quedarían en segundo lugar porque se habían llevado la copa de quidditch.

Llevaba ya ocho cervezas muggle y había comenzado ya con una botella de mezcal. Quería morirse porque aquella bebida ardía en la garganta pero como quería morirse de verdad decidió seguir tomándosela. Se paró en medio de la oscuridad observando la cama vacía de Albus y caminó hasta ella, trastablillando con sus propios pies y se dejó caer en ella.

Se acostó en el que solía ser su lado de la cama cuando dormían juntos en cualquier cama, ya fuera en Hogwarts, Wiltshire, Londres o Valle de Godric.

¿Había perdido hasta eso? Sonaba estúpido, pero el lado que ocupas en la cama también es importante. Dormir en un lado era diferente a dormir en el centro, porque dormir en el centro significaba que estabas solo.

Ya no estaba Albus para tomarle de la mano y aun así estiró su mano al medio de la cama, dónde antes, el moreno solía entrelazar sus dedos y su palma calidad chocaba con la suya.

Se quedó dormido con el uniforme de quidditch todavía puesto.

 **Londres Muggle**

 **Jueves 15 de mayo del 2025**

Albus miró hacia el frente, una cámara lo estaba enfocando, él sólo había visto ese tipo de cámaras en grandes tiendas a las que sólo acudía de pasada para comprar algo para la familia del tío Duddley.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— Albus Severus Potter.

— Muéstrame tus perfiles por favor.

El chico obedeció girándose para dejar ver a la directora de casting sus perfiles. Se sentía estúpido, vestido todo de negro (porque en Gran Bretaña debía ser tu actuación lo que sobresaliera, no tu apariencia) y con un numero pegado en el pecho.

El casting, es una prueba, la que más nervios mete a un actor en la que sólo tienes un texto y un minuto para dar lo que ningún otro ha dado. Claro que esto no lo sabía antes de pararse ahí en frente.

Era duro y extraño, se sentía juzgado y ultrajado. Pero se comió las entrañas aunque hubiera cerca de 500 chicos diciendo fragmentos diferentes de la misma obra, el exigido por la academia. Después tendría un minuto para interpretar un texto de su elección.

Había un panel de 4 jueces pero sólo dos prestaban atención, otro estaba escribiendo y otro estaba revisando algo en la computadora.

Que cabrón. Al menos debería mirar a la gente a la cara.

Cómo fuera, el texto pedido por la academia era un pedazo del pájaro y la rosa de Oscar Wilde, que no era una obra ni mucho menos, era un relato corto, supuestamente para que hicieran ellos mismos una adaptación. El que él eligió era de un libro llamado No tienes que decir que me amas, de Sarra Maning, una novela también que le hacía sentir confortado de alguna manera. Aunque el personaje de Max a primera vista era un superfluo de mierda, el típico guapo "todas mías", pero que al igual que todos tenía un lado que quería ocultar, una parte de él que despreciaba y que no quería que nadie viera, más por miedo a sí mismo que porque le juzgaran. Después tenías que hablarle a la cámara y decir porque debían elegirte a ti. Por qué me esfuerzo sonaba genérico, porque soy talentoso sonaba muy arrogante, pero él sonrió porque las serpientes se especializaban en encontrar palabras término medio y en engatusar a la gente. El jurado soltó una risa general ante su respuesta terminando con un sincero "Estoy aquí para ser feliz incluso si eso me cuesta sacrificio, estoy dispuesto a darlo todo por un lugar aquí".

Cuando llegó a su nuevo departamento, completamente muggle se sintió tenso, ahora tenía que esperar un call back, el sistema consistía en examinar todos los aspirantes en dos días, y después, si eras uno de los 60 hombres o 60 mujeres que más les gustaron tendrían que llamarte durante el curso de esa semana, te citaban y enviaban por correo electrónico un nuevo texto, esta vez teatral, con dos o tres personajes interactuando en escena y sin decirte que rol debías tomar, por lo tanto tenías que estudiar todas las líneas.

Le llamaron y se sintió maravillado al saber que sus padres no habían pagado el departamento en balde.

El proceso se llevaría a cabo siete días después de la llamada en el mismo lugar, a la misma hora. Era un texto de Shakespeare, a quien en su vida había leído, pues en las clases de teatro que había tomado durante el verano habían interpretado obras actuales. El mercader de Venecia. Además de que debía cantar una canción a capela.

Diablos, eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

A él le gustaba la música por supuesto, no desafinaba del todo pero no tenía idea de que tipo de música fuera a ir mejor con su voz, no creía que a los jueces les fuera a gustar The pretender de los Foo Fighters… tal vez una de Brent Smith, Scorpius le había dicho una vez que cantaba como él. No sabía muy bien que hacer, tenía siete días para aprenderse un texto y una canción.

Revisó entre sus cajas que todavía no había desempacado, pensaría algo mientras acomodaba la ropa, se rio mientras lo hacía. Por alguna razón casi toda su ropa era negra, gris o verde. Su madre incluso le puso la corbata y la bufanda de Slytherin, se rio por un momento genuinamente y después inconscientemente se volvió amarga y se apagó. Cuando terminó fue hasta lo CD´s, los DVD´S y los Blue Ray, sin la presión de vivir con un sangre pura fue de compras y la televisión junto con el aparato lector y DVD´s y Blue Ray fueron una realidad. Su departamento era pequeñito y color azul orfanato localizado en una residencia para estudiantes. Era deprimente pero no sabía porque color cambiarlo. Tal vez un azul cielo más lindo. Jugó con los tonos por cinco minutos hasta decidirse, un azul pastel. Siguió con los CD´s, encontró su colección de Apocalyptica, el único grupo muggle que le gustaba a Scorpius, incluso habían ido a 5 conciertos, incluyendo el Wacken en Alemania y casi se morían, Scorpius parecía no creerse lo maravilloso que era ver una orquesta completa en vivo. Su álbum favorito era Shadow Maker, aquél donde Franky Perez cantaba todas las canciones, que llevaban lyrics obviamente.

Puso el CD y se puso a escuchar recostado en la cama.

Pensó mucho en Scorpius. Se supone no debería hacerlo, estaba comenzando una etapa nueva, una etapa sin magia incluso, quería dejar de pensar en él. ¿Sería posible acostarse una noche sin dirigirle un pensamiento? Normalmente, cuando la oscuridad llegaba, no lloraba, claro que no, pero la amargura y el resentimiento que sentía hacia él y hacia sí mismo por amarle. No era otra cosa, quería deshacerse de ese sentimiento pero no era tan fácil, aún no había conseguido librarse de esa sensación de picor en la garganta y en los ojos por las noches.

 **Facultad de Derecho Mágico. Londres.**

 **Jueves 22 de mayo.**

La noche anterior su padre le había obligado a dormir, incluso le dio una poción para dormir sin sueños. Su mirada era preocupada y eso le fastidiaba. Estaba bien, sólo iba a tomar una prueba que decidiría si era un inútil o si valía la pena como mago. Lo estaba mirando como si fuera un niño pequeño que no se pudiera cuidar solo. Pero si se había ido con Albus a Alemania cuando tenían quince, claro que podría atravesar Londres solo.

Cuando entró al edificio cubierto con hiedra de manera completamente natural le entregaron un sobre que contenía una pluma color caramelo. Eran plumas delatoras, explotaban si hacías algún tipo de trampa durante el examen. Tragó en seco y se sentó en su sitio numerado después de comprobar con su huella mágica que sí era quien decía ser. Justo desde la ventana pudo ver que un jardín privado se extendía tras la valla del colegio. Le dio un último vistazo antes de comenzar su examen. Cuando tomó su pluma vio que llevaba el brazalete que Albus había replicado de su regalo de cumpleaños. Se sintió idiota y le sonrió al aire. Aun se lo ponía por costumbre. Acarició el brazalete con el pulgar y se puso a contestar la prueba.

 **Londres muggle.**

Había química. Esa chica castaña y él habían tenido química y la escena salió a la perfección. Él lo sabía, y ella también, el profesor que había hecho el tercer personaje tambien. Se sonrieron después. Entonces les pidieron que cantaran sus canciones. Estaban filmando otra vez y eso le ponía nervioso pero a la vez le gustaba. Aunque era un colegio muy tradicional no les preparaban sólo para el teatro sino también para cine y televisión.

Después les pidieron a ambos que interpretaran su canción. La chica fue primero, ella cantó una canción realmente muy vieja, So Yesterday, de Hillary Duff, tenía la voz clara pero muy baja, trataba de mantener a raya las notas, lo malo fue que se notó.

Cuando llegó su turno, dio un paso la frente y trató de mirar tanto a los jueces como a la cámara. No sabía porque había terminado escogiendo esa canción, debió haber elegido otra, pero era calmada, repetitiva pero muy hermosa. Lo que realmente le molestaba es que Scorpius estaba en esa canción, no sólo era así como se sentía. Sino que era la canción favorita del rubio. Miró su mano izquierda y suspiró, el suspiró más pequeño del mundo. Tal vez sólo lo hizo en su interior. Le dirigió una sonrisa triste al brazalete y abrió la boca.

It´s getting dark and I lost in the woods

I´m find a way out if I knew where to look

If I could, I´d rip this page out of my book

I´m confused and misguided, my faith is beside me.

 **Facultad de derecho Mágico.**

El examen terminó, las plumas desaparecieron de sus manos y todos comenzaron a levantarse, escuchando atentamente el día en que se anunciarían los resultados.

Tras esto todos comenzaron a salir y Scorpius comenzó a percibir una ligera dificultad para respirar. Se sentó en una jardinera que bordeaba el jardín privado y tras pensárselo un poco decidió que debía regresar a casa, no a Hogwarts, iría al día siguiente.

Se apareció frente a las verjas de la mansión y cruzó los terrenos corriendo.

Estaba huyendo de algo, pero no sabía de qué, la desesperación lo estaba consumiendo. Llegó corriendo hasta la entrada y subió de la misma manera a su habitación. Cuando se encerró ya estaba hecho un mar de lágrimas.

¿Por qué lloraba?

No había pasado nada.

Él examen estaba bien. Lo había comprobado un millón de veces. No había respondido mal. Por qué se sentía como si quisiera morir.

Se dejó resbalar en la pared.

¿Qué le pasaba?

¿Por qué no dejaba de llorar?

Abrazó sus rodillas y se puso a llorar a moco tendido. Jadeante, desesperado, arrancándose la piel del rostro.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? Se sentía tan incompleto. Por Merlín.

De repente el brazalete se sintió cálido. Scorpius sintió como si le transmitiera algo. Tristeza, mucha tristeza, y por alguna razón, también sintió amor. Miró al brazalete. ¿Era el brazalete lo que le transmitía esa angustia?

No, el brazalete de hecho, le estaba tranquilizando.

¿Qué mierda?

— Estúpido Albus. —Dijo. —Estúpido Albus y su estúpido hechizo de duplicación defectuoso.

Sin embargo no se lo quitó. Pasó algo raro, de repente sintió como si pudiera escuchar una melodía. La conocía, claro que la conocía. La había cantado a voz en cuello más de una vez. ¿Se estaba volviendo loco?

There´s a hole in my heart

In my life

In my way

And it´s filled with regreat and all I did to push you away

o-o-o-o-o

Albus abrió los ojos, estaba dejando el alma ahí, a punto de llorar, pero no quería hacer el ridículo, no quería pasarse de dramático. Con el estómago en la boca se llevaba más de un suspiro de los jueces.

If there´s still a place in you life

In your heart for me

I would do anything, so don´t ask me to leave.

El profesor que había dicho las líneas junto con él y la chica castaña se quitó los lentes y los limpió.

Muy bien jóvenes, les llamaremos, pueden retirarse. Que pasen los siguientes. Le dijo al sujeto de la puerta.

Albus a pesar de esa ligera frialdad no se dejó amilanar. Sabía que lo había hecho de puta madre. Les dio las gracias y salió de ahí con la chica que parecía temblar como gelatina.

Cuando llegó a casa se tiró en la cama que seguía rodeada de cajas y levantó la mano para ver aquella donde llevaba el brazalete.

¿Debería quitárselo? Solía quitárselo para bañarse pero nada más. Se preguntó si quitárselo le ayudaría a supera a Scorpius y sacó la mano de la pieza de plata con figuras de olivos.

Casi de inmediato sintió extrañeza y frio. Se lo volvió a poner. Tal vez no estaba preparado.

* * *

Bueno, creo que a partir de aquí me iré más rapido. Es decir, lo haré como en el cap pasado donde me pasaba por el arco de los pies largos periodos de tiempo, pero es que si me pongo a describir tantas cosas luego se hace lento, o ustedes que piensan.

Comencemos con los reviews:

Kanae Kuran: Scorpius tiene que atravesar su propio camino de redención, no te preocupes. En cuanto a Albus no siento que él quiera demostrar algo a alguien. Él sólo quiere ser feliz y no tiene porque demostrarle nada a Torres o a la gente que se burlaba de él, su familia le quiere y acepta que no quiere vivir como mago y es lo único importante, si te refieres a demostrarle cosas a Scorpius, digamos que él tiene muchos demonios propios, él sí que quiere demostrarle cosas a los demás, creo que lo verás en este capitulo. Querer demostrarle algo a los demás es algo muy venenoso, basta con que te quieras probar cosas a ti mismo.

Christine C: Mujajaja, pues espero que te encante este también. Gracias por el review.

Ana: Así que eras tú? XD jajaja a veces cuando uno revisa esta cosa puede ver de donde son sus lectores y decía que tenía lectores de Brasil, yo me quedaba así de Brasil? No te preocupes, tu sigue leyendo en español y verás como mejora tu escritura. Y no golpees a mi Scorpius, él sólo está muy confundido. Saludos.

Tsuruga Lia1412: Los Malfoy no son estúpidos, bueno solo un poquito, XD pero Draco ya mejoró, es un tío decente. Sí, Al se va a volver un loquillo un tiempo, pero no pienso que sea del todo bueno, digamos que tendrá alguna que otra mala compañía pero en general le va a ir bien. No te preocupes por él.


	6. Chapter 6

**Así que la luz se desvanece.**

Scorpius no se podía mover. La bebida estaba mal porque no era el mareo habitual del vodka. Miró hacia el frente.

Alex estaba junto a él, en la cama, sonriéndole de manera afable como siempre.

— ¿Te sientes bien? —Preguntó el chico rubio levantando su mano hacia su mejilla. —Te vez muy pálido. —Scorpius dejó que le tocara, aunque no le gustaba nada que lo hiciera, sólo Albus podía tocarlo de manera tan familiar, pero no se sentía bien como para reclamar nada, además del mareo algo empezaba a bullir en su estómago, como una bola enorme de angustia.

— Alex…no me siento bien, deberías irte. —Dijo esperando a que Torres se levantara de la cama, se supone pasarían el último día de Hogwarts bebiendo hasta caerse de borrachos pero Scorpius no creía que se fuera a acabar ni media botella. Pero Alex no se movió, sólo siguió sonriéndole mientras acariciaba su mejilla y luego su mano bajó hasta el cuello. Scorpius sintió escalofríos lo que causó una mueca de lo más siniestra en su compañero, que levantó la varita y apuntó hacia la puerta. Después otro hechizo que envolvió el lugar en una capsula al principio lila que fue desapareciendo.

Scorpius trató de moverse pero sólo pudo moverse hasta quedar tirado boca abajo. Su cuerpo no respondía y su cabeza no sólo empezó a distorsionarse con mareos, sino que los colores parecían con ganas de cambiar. Su corazón estaba latiendo muy rápido y algo en sus partes bajas comenzó a hormiguear, como si estuviera excitado pero por Salazar que no lo estaba.

Escuchó la risa de Alex, tan clara que incluso pudo haberse reído en su oído. Después sintió como le daban la vuelta y esta vez vio bien a Alex, que por alguna razón no llevaba ya la parte de arriba del uniforme.

— ¿Alex que estás haciendo? —Preguntó con la voz más clara que pudo, parecía un graznido.

— No te preocupes Malfoy, lo que te he dado es una pequeña garantía de que lo que sea que yo quiera hacerte, te va a gustar. Deberías controlar un poco tu manera de beber ¿No crees? — Dijo empezando a recorrer su cuerpo desde el cuello hasta las caderas. —Eres bastante delgado Malfoy, no me será muy difícil fingir que eres una chica, me he acostado con chicas con tanto pecho como tú. Scorpius comenzó a retorcerse bajo las manazas de Alex, quien era por mucho más musculoso y pesado que él.

— Suelta…Suéltame por favor Alex.

— Pero si no te estoy sujetando ¿Sabes? Si esto no te gusta, perfectamente puedes levantarte e irte. Pero no, estás aquí…Y mira, como le gustan mis manos a tu cuerpo. Eres un depravado ¿Lo sabías Scorpius? Eres un depravado igual que tu amiguito Albus…—Alex tocaba el bulto entre las piernas de Scorpius quién ya comenzaba a ponerse duro en contra de su voluntad. —Mira esto, mira lo mucho que te pone.

Alex siguió toqueteando algo más sobre su ropa hasta que decidió que era hora de pasar a la acción. Desabrochó los botones de la camisa blanca del uniforme y trató a Scorpius como si fuera un muñeco, lastimándolo para sacar los brazos de las mangas. Después repasó el cuerpo delgado bajo sus manos deteniéndolas de vez en cuando en la parte baja de su anatomía. Legado el momento desabrocó el cinturón y los pantalones bajándolos con todo y ropa interior. Le quitó también los calcetines y le abrió las piernas.

— Bueno…digamos que no tengo mucha experiencia en esto de los hombres pero…— Dijo palando los genitales expuestos alzando el escroto para ver, siguiendo una línea rosada hacia abajo un pequeño asterisco de carne intacto. Acarició, suave y firme a la vez. —Supongo que no es tan diferente. —Metió el dedo índice. —Madre mía, con lo apretado que estás…así que Potter nunca llegó tan lejos…me sorprende que tú mismo no te hayas metido nada nunca. Estás ridículamente estrecho. —Se rio de él.

— Por favor Alex, por favor suéltame. —Scorpius comenzó a llorar y a tratar de mover las caderas para sacar ese dedo de ahí.

— ¿Tan impaciente de mover la colita para complacerme Malfoy? Qué vergüenza ¿Qué dirán tus antepasados ante tales acciones? Una puta entre los Malfoy. Pero que Blasfemia. — Gritó dándole una bofetada al chiquillo delgado que no dejaba de temblar.

— Por favor…por favor…Te daré lo que tú quieras, por favor déjame. —Balbuceaba entre lágrimas.

— ¿Lo que yo quiera? ¿Qué es lo que dices? Malfoy no soy tan barato. —Dijo mientras se quitaba los pantalones. —Lo único que yo quiero es darte una despedida ejemplar, lo único que me satisface es verte así, patético, como debiste quedarte siempre, pero no Malfoy, tenías que querer sobresalir. Mírate ahora Malfoy, ¿Quién es y siempre será patético? —Con su varita convocó su mochila que estaba en el escritorio y sacó de ella dos frascos. Uno grande, parecía tener algo con consistencia de gel dentro y el otro era sólo un pequeño frasco, del tamaño de un dedo con una etiqueta vistosa. Abrió primero el pequeño y luego se lo acercó a Scorpius para que lo oliera, este inmediatamente volteó la cabeza pero después de otra dura bofetada se quedó quieto. Dejó de respirar, pero no aguantó mucho y después de unos segundos de inhalar aquél líquido sintió que algo estaba ocurriendo en su cuerpo. Después Alex puso algo del gel del frasco grande en su mano y la llenó de lubricante. No me gustan los hombres Malfoy, no me malentiendas. Pero me pone durísimo saber que voy a destrozarte, que voy a hacer pedazos tu cuerpo y el resto de tu jodida y marica vida. Pasó los dedos humedecidos con el gel por su entrada y metió el dedo de nuevo. Estaba mucho más suelta. — Así me gusta Scorpius ¿Ves como si cooperas todo es más fácil?

Scorpius se retorcía o por lo menos pensaba que lo hacía, su cuerpo ya había sido paralizado pero por alguna jodida razón seguía sintiéndote. Apágate, duérmete. Se gritaba mentalmente.

Entonces Alex se acomodó entre sus piernas y dirigió la cabeza de su miembro a la entrada del rubio presionando una vez. No pudo, los esfínteres lo rechazaban por su tamaño, el castaño sonrió, presiono más, por más tiempo, más fuerte, hasta que aquél arillo de musculo se abrió dándole paso.

Scorpius se arqueó. Era la cosa más horrorosa. Le dolía. Joder que le dolía.

— Mierda Malfoy…se está condenadamente bien aquí. Creo que voy a considerar eso de joder con hombres más seriamente…sí…—Empezó a moverse. Primero lento para acostumbrarse, pero sólo un poco y después comenzó a penetrarle fuertemente, hasta los huevos.

Scorpius lloraba demasiado, había perdido el control completamente de su cuerpo, incluso sintió algo cálido entre sus piernas. Se había orinado, estaba aterrorizado, su pene no podía estar más flácido y contraído, la pequeña erección del principio se había esfumado por el terror y el asco y dolía tanto, sentía que lo estaba partiendo a la mitad. Al bastardo de Torres no le afectó en nada. De hecho hizo un comentario que le dejó helado.

— Vaya, estas dejando un poco de tu mierdecilla maricona en mi pene…bueno, no importa. Ya la limpiarás con tu boca. Ohh sí…esto se siente tan bien…Siguió moviéndose.

Scorpius volteó para no ver su cara de satisfacción. Sobre la mesa de noche había un portarretrato con una instantánea. La única foto que había sobrevivido al robo del álbum de fotos porque la llevaba en su libro de criaturas mágicas que no había abierto en meses. 23 de diciembre, antes de entrar al recinto que cobijaría el concierto de Florence, Albus y él estaban sonrientes, Albus pasaba el brazo por encima de su hombro, ambos llevaban ropa de invierno. Ambos eran felices…

Sintió un puñetazo en la cara que seguro se la había roto. Después otro golpe pero no para él, escuchó las cosas de la mesita caerse, el cristal se había roto.

— No pienses en él. NO PIENSES EN ÉL MALDITA PERRA. — Volvió a golpearlo. — Esta noche tú eres mío, puta. —Lo cogió del cuello y comenzó a estrangularlo mientras sus penetraciones se hacían más violentas y erráticas, le estaba doliendo todavía más, sentía que lo estaba cortando, se sentía humedo. — Ohh sí, Ohhh sí. — El cuerpo de Scorpius estaba luchando por reaccionar, pero aunque sus manos se levantaron no tenían fuerza. Aunque rodeara las muñecas de Alex no podía quitar esas manazas de su cuello. No podía respirar. Alex iba a matarlo…

Alex llegó al orgasmo y se derramó todo dentro él.

No sintió su esencia hasta que comenzó a salir y a batirse por todos lados. Por dentro y por fuera. Todo su canal interno hasta derramarse hacia las sabanas. Era demasiado líquido. Sus piernitas de hilo temblaban y no podía cerrarlas a pesar de que Alex se había levantado pero no para irse, se acercó hasta donde estaba su cara y le restregó la verga en la cara.

— Se un niño bueno, porque si me muerdes te juro que volveré a hacerlo ¿Y no quieres eso verdad? Sólo quieres que te deje en paz y que me vaya, y yo también quiero eso ¿Vale? Así que se bueno, anda saca la lengua. — Scorpius que lloraba en silencio se negó, provocando que Alex le diera otro golpe en la cara haciéndolo llorar más fuerte. —Vamos, como si fuera una piruleta. —Dijo con una voz amenazante, Scorpius estaba aterrorizado así que no pudo mas que hacer lo que le pedían, sólo quería que terminara, que no le lastimara más. Sí, así es…lo estás haciendo muy bien Scorpius…para, me la vas a poner dura otra vez. La sacó de la boca del menudo rubio y su cabeza calló de lado.

— Vamos a ver…—Dijo poniéndose la ropa. —Te voy a arreglar esa cara, no fue mi intensión pasarme de esa manera. Tenemos que hablar de algunas cosas también Malfoy…te vas a quedar bien calladito sobre eso ¿Entiendes? Porque además ¿Quién creería en ti? Hijo y nieto de mortifagos… Que vergüenza, un Malfoy violado porque no sabe controlar el alcohol, todo el mundo dirá que me estuviste provocando. Con ese culito tan dulce, grande y macizo. Todo el mundo dirá que eres una puta, que fue tu culpa por andar de maricón por años y que tenías el culo hambriento falta de tu amante de siempre. Ya me imagino las portadas del profeta, lo que pensará tu familia y más importante aún, lo que pensarán los socios que recién recuperaron ¿Tu no quieres que esto se sepa no? ¿No? Por supuesto que no, sería suicidio comercial o peor…Albus te verá como una mala puta, con todos menos con él, que vergüenza. No me imagino las cosas horrorosas que pensará de ti. Porque fue tu culpa ¿Me entiendes? Tú culpa. — Ya vestido le dio un último vistazo a su obra, a la que después curó las heridas de la cara.

Deshojado hasta el corazón, tembloroso como una hoja, olvidado y roto.

Sacó una cámara de su mochila.

Tomó varias fotos, de su rostro, de su pecho y de sus piernas abiertas y expuestas, de los fluidos que ensuciaban la cama, de los que salían de su entrada incluyendo sangre.

Es sólo un seguro, para que no vayas a decir algo estúpido nunca. Porque si hablas todo el mundo verá estas fotos Malfoy, lo primero que verá tu abuelo por la mañana será un ejemplar de estas maravillosas fotos. Dijo para después abrir la puerta. Te veo mañana en el tren. Se despidió y cerró la puerta.

o-o-o-o-o

Albus estaba pegado a la pared, tirado en su cama. Ese día compró un horno de microondas y tenía planeado salir por la tarde con algunos chicos del edificio sin embargo al final no pudo. En ese momento cerró los ojos aferrándose a sí mismo, pero con el tiempo, con los segundos fue que sintió algo…ojala fuera tristeza. Había sentido antes desesperanza, pero no tantas ganas de dejar de existir. No tanta ausencia.

o-o-o-o-o

Eran casi las 9 de la mañana y Scorpius no llegaba, tuvo que dejar a Lily marcharse sola en uno de los carruajes tirados por caballos invisibles. No podía demorarla más, ella tenía que llegar a Londres en el tren. Él como sea podía retirarse vía chimenea con su hijo.

Cuando entró a los dormitorios Slytherin se sintió extraño, reconfortado y repelido de igual manera por los recuerdos de su propia adolescencia. Caminó hasta el que había sido recamara de Albus y de Scorpius por 7 años, tocó la puerta y nadie contestó. Repitió su acción pero está vez abriendo la puerta.

Había un bulto en la cama. Era Scorpius y estaba dormido en posición fetal. Desnudo cubierto por moretones sobre sabanas sucias, olía mal.

— Scorp…—Dijo con un hilo de voz. Caminó hacia él y cuando llegó junto a la cama pisó algo. Miró el piso y estaba un portarretrato con una foto de él y Albus fuera de una sala de conciertos en Londres, se la habían mostrado junto con muchas otras.

Se acercó al cuerpo de su hijo y lo sacudió.

— Scorp…Hyperion…—Lo agitó más fuerte. — ¿Qué tienes Scorpius? — El jovencito comenzó a quejarse, su cara estaba como fruncida, como si le hiciera daño la luz, después pareció embargado por el miedo y comenzó a llorar. Daba débiles manotadas para quitárselo de encima. —Scorpius, cálmate ¿Qué te pasa? — Pero su hijo no lo escuchaba, se revolcaba y chillaba como un marrano al que estuvieran a punto de matar. Draco le abrazó, le abrazó fuerte y sacó su varita. Le dio con un ligero desmaius. — Lo siento Scorpius. —Dijo apuntando a la cabeza de su hijo. — Legeremens. —Su hijo pareció perturbarse pero no despertó, dejando que Draco escarbara en su mente más fácilmente.

Lo vio. Lo vio todo. Ese hijo de puta. Iba a matar a ese hijo de puta.

Miró a su hijo en la cama y se sintió sobrepasado por la furia. Apuntó hacia los muebles y comenzó a vaciar su contenido en los baúles. Eso no se quedaría así. Pero tenía que calmarse, no podía permitirse un error.

Acomodó todo, incluso reparó el portarretrato y lo puso hasta arriba en el baúl, sobre la bufanda del colegio. Usó un hechizo limpiador sobre su hijo y sobre las sabanas. Lo vistió con ropa que había separado especialmente para eso.

Miró hacia lo alto de la habitación y con los ojos enrojecidos llamó a Wompy, un elfo que llevaba doscientos trabajando en la torre de Slytherin, Tomo a su hijo en brazos y le dijo al elfo que los apareciera en su habitación, donde había una chimenea. El elfo aceptó sin rechistar. Draco sabía que tono usar con los elfos para que murieran de miedo. Con su hijo en brazos atravesó la chimenea hasta su casa. Directamente a la chimenea en la habitación de su hijo. Lo depositó en la cama acomodándole dulcemente un mechón de cabello tras la oreja y lo dejó dormir. Salió echando chispas de ahí y fue hasta el estudio con su padre.

Tenía que discutir un par de cosas con él.

Curiosamente, cuando abrió la puerta estaban otras personas. Sonrió. La gente de siempre.

Así, con una sonrisa en la cara y una mirada llena de malas intenciones, es como la luz se desvanece.

* * *

Reviews:

Ana: Se puede escribir así, o la variante jajaja, el hahaha es más como americano, pero es muy identificable. Yo pienso que ambos tienen lindo corazón, sólo son circunstancias las que los alejan-

Christine C. Gracias por el review, me encanta que te haya encantado.

Tsuruga Lia1412: Pues algo así, realmente lo quiero hacer mas discreto, porque andar de loco tampoco va por su personalidad, pero se endurece. Digamos que el fic entero está basado en una canción llamada Cold Blood de apocalyptica, que habla así: A ti que te gustan las teorías que sacas de aquí?

La ignorancia alimenta el miedo,  
alimenta el odio, alimenta la violencia.  
Todo se derrumba y se quiebra en silencio,  
podríamos perdonar, y luego olvidar y empezar de nuevo,  
podríamos por fin intentarlo estando completamente sobrios,  
no más nubes negras sobre el horizonte.

Lo matamos a sangre fría,  
lo hicimos durante tanto tiempo.  
Que Dios guarde su alma.

Hasta que no haya amor,  
hasta que todo haya desaparecido,  
nada podrá crecer,  
lo matamos a sangre fría.

La soledad es la maldición de los corazones rotos,  
a mí se me fue de las manos y tú simplemente te derrumbaste.  
Quizás un poco de distancia pueda curarnos,  
una vez lo tuvimos, pero de alguna manera, lo perdimos,  
quizás las nubes negras estén por fin detrás de nosotros.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sea song.**

Éste no es un mundo de caramelo. Les dijo su primer profesor a las 7 de la mañana. Era el mismo hombre que había dicho las líneas con él en el examen.

La chica con la que hizo el cast con él no estaba.

Eran quince chicos y quince chicas, todos con miradas que ocultaban detrás de ellos un mundo. No se podían amilanar, no podían parecer débiles sí el personaje no lo pedía, porque la profesión era dura.

— Esta carrera exige mucho, y da poco antes de que su momento llegue. Les voy a decir algo, pensé por lo menos diez veces en dejar la carrera y lo mismo les pasará a ustedes ¿Por qué? Porque habrá veces en que no tendrán ni tiempo ni dinero para hacer una comida en forma, porque habrá veces que no tendrán para pagar la renta, porque tendrán que ir a congresos y a talleres, porque perderán parte de sus almas para conseguir sus papeles, esta profesión en 50 por ciento talento, el otro 50 es picar piedra, no existe la suerte. Cuando estén ejerciendo ya sea en el teatro clásico, el dramático, el musical, doblaje, cine o televisión sabrán que todo valió la pena, pero habrá veces en que incluso si su padre o madre mueren tendrán que estar en el plato, poniendo buena cara para el público. Eso claro, para los que queden, cuando esta generación termine, solo diez de ustedes tendrá trabajo en esta industria.

Wow, eso sí que le asustó, sólo el 30%.

Les dio una plática bastante introductoria de cómo sería la dinámica de su clase, que era teoría y técnica dramática, se dio el tiempo para aprenderse los nombres. En esa clase casi todos eran blancos…sí, eso le parecía raro, pensó que habría más diversidad pero solo había un par de chicas y un chico negro, todos bastante normalitos excepto por una chica que parecía sacada de anuncio de revista de modas. Altísima, esquelética, rubia con los ojos azules perfectamente maquillados y con unos labios de ensueño, hasta él se sorprendió de haber pensado eso, pero era cierto, estaba buenísima.

Su nombre según las presentaciones en grupo era Victoria.

Sonrió cuando ella se presentó, era modelo desde niña, había tomado clases de técnica vocal y ballet desde que tenía tres años. Sonrió al pensar que era demasiado creída. Tenía un aire de superioridad y autoconfianza que se podía tocar. Ella le miró y le sonrió con arrogancia.

Él la miró de la misma manera, como diciendo, "Lo siento perra, la reina de aquí soy yo" y no se lo tomó a mal, se lo tomó como un reto. No era una creída cualquiera, era competencia real. Toda ella era la máxima expresión de una Slytherin.

Durante la siguiente clase, que era la de actuación una mujer de facciones bastante agradables y rellenitas les pasó un sombrero y una bolsa, el sombrero tenía frases bastante tontas, la suya decía me gustan las fresas, y la de la bolsa tenía la palabra triste.

— Ahora van a decirme la frase que les tocó según su emoción correspondiente. — Dijo y unos, la minoría, se quedaron con una extraña poquer face, él, que ya había tenido clases antes sabía bien de que iba la cosa. El chico negro fue el primero de los varones en hacerlo.

— Mi madre me compró un nuevo teléfono. — Gritó con rabia. Se llamaba Sam.

El segundo chico, le llamó la atención, era más bien de constitución pequeña, como la que él tenía cuando tenía catorce años, igual de delgado que Scorpius, pero también estrecho de espaldas y bajito. Tenía el cabello rizado y castaño claro, sus ojos también eran así.

— Te odio. — Dijo, con mucha dulzura.

Fue muy divertido todo. La profesora, Kate, era actriz de teatro, no se metía para nada con cosas como televisión, mucho menos cine, pero al parecer era una actriz muy respetada en el círculo teatral. Tenía como cincuenta años y estaba casada, cosa que se supo porque llevaba anillo no porque hablara mucho de ella misma. Hizo que formaran un círculo y comenzó con las presentaciones. Les habló de las dinámicas, de los talleres para créditos extra que había en la tarde y de su manera de calificar. Le gustaba esa profesora, le recordaba su abuela Molly en cuanto a personalidad.

La tercera clase fue la que más le impactó, y no porque considerara la danza indispensable para la actuación. El profesor era un dios. Pero un DIOS. Era de piel blanca pero se le notaba el bronceado, se veía todo musculoso y duro al tacto. Una barba recortada lo suficiente para darle sombras interesantes en la cara y el cabello corto a los laterales de la cabeza, con el centro algo más largo. Se presentó, su nombre era Oscar y dijo los días que iban tener la clase y les pidió que se presentaran con ropa cómoda porque en esa clase iban a sudar mucho. No tenía que decirlo, Albus apenas lo vio comenzó a traspirar.

El profesor saludó a Victoria como si fueran viejos amigos y mientras el hombre seguía hablando de los mínimos que esperaba de esa clase Albus se quedó viendo fijamente a su trasero perfecto, las piernas gruesas, sus pantorrillas duras y altas, la espalda ancha, vamos que todo Oscar visto desde atrás era un deleite para la mirada, se vio acompañado claro de otras chicas y el chiquillo menudo que por andar de orejón escuchó que se llamaba Dennis.

Hicieron una pequeña prueba para ver que tal andaban, puso algo sencillo, algo muy pop sólo para ver como se movía cada uno.

— Hagan como que están en una fiesta. — Y una canción que nunca había escuchado pero que los demás al parecer sí, empezó a sonar.

— Canción más vieja. — Se quejó Sam a su lado empezando a moverse con el ritmo.

— ¿Cuál es? Está divertida.

— No tengo idea, mamá la escuchaba cuando era pequeño. Y luego empezó a cantarla.

She looks so perfect staned there. In my American Apparel underwear.

Albus se rio.

And I Know now, then I´m so down.

o-o-o-o-o

Scorpius no prestaba mucha atención a lo que pasaba en casa, faltaban unos días para entrar a clases en la facultad y no se había parado para nada en la casa en Londres. No había salido de la mansión y prácticamente sólo bajaba para comer.

Sabía que por alguna extraña razón sus padrinos se habían mudado a la casa porque los veía en todas las comidas y desde los ventanales de su habitación podía ver a los hijos de su padrino jugar en los jardines.

Su abuelo lo visitaba por las tardes, no se decían nada. Scorpius se la pasaba en cama y Lucius leía gruesas novelas de romance. Era un fanático. Aunque siempre se quejaba de que en ese tipo de novelas las chicas siempre dejaban al chico bueno para irse con el malote que siempre, SIEMPRE tenía un pasado oscuro o triste, le llamaba drama gratuito.

Una vez Scorpius le dijo que él era igual y que su abuela le había aguantado mucho y su abuelo le dijo que no, que su abuela se había casado con él cuando era joven y hermoso y con el historial limpio, los crímenes vinieron después pero que su padre, Draco, posiblemente sí llenara el perfil de amante trágico y sufrido, arrancándole una risa al chico en pijama.

Su abuela también iba a verle, a la hora del té. Saludaba a ambos con un beso en la frente y después se marchaba para irse a bordar servilletas con flores para venderlas en una subasta de mujeres ricas y sin quehacer que gustaban de demostrar a todos el poder económico de sus maridos comprando objetos comunes a precios exorbitantes.

Su padre iba verlo en las noches. Al parecer el abuelo había dejado caer el trabajo que su padre no estuvo haciendo durante un año sobre el escritorio, siempre le miraba raro. Scorpius sabía que su padre lo sabía, de otra manera su padrino no hubiese sabido cómo curarlo, ni siquiera sabría que le había pasado, pero lo sabía y eso quería decir que su padre también.

Se sentaba a su lado y le tomaba de la mano pero no le decía mucho, a veces le hablaba de los negocios y de lo mucho que estaba trabajando. Incluso durante las noches y eso le pareció sospechoso pues un día fue a su despacho por la noche y no estaba, al día siguiente le había preguntado dónde había estado y le había contestado con evasivas. La sospecha se intensificó cuando casualmente vio al tío Theo y al tío Greg salir del despacho de su padre. Esos dos nunca significaban nada bueno. Y es que amistades aparte, esos dos se dedicaban a algo bastante mal visto.

Greg era dueño de un bar en el callejón nocturno, "Dorian Grey´s Club"mucho más lujoso y mucho más peligroso que el cabeza de puerco en Hongsmeade, a ese lugar iban a hacer negocios personas con muchas cosas que ocultar, estaba bajo un fidelio modificado, no necesitabas una dirección sino una contraseña que cambiaba todas las noches, y las identidades de la gente que asistía estaba protegida por hechizos, pues cuando salías de ella te ataban la lengua, sólo tenía una treintena de clientes fijos quienes recibían la contraseña vía lechuza cuando la solicitaban y los demás eran invitados.

Theo era otro cantar, igual de exclusivo, igual de peligroso pero un rubro muy diferente. Compraba y vendía artefactos mágicos, imprimía libros prohibidos y traficaba ingredientes ilegales. Se especializaba en magia de sangre y por lo tanto era un pez gordo del bajo mundo. Muchos lo amaban y muchos lo querían ver muerto. Era el señor de la guerra con tubos de ensayo y capa negra. Era el amigo más cercano a su padre…después del tío Blaise que vivía en California. Y era terriblemente inteligente, pero no tanto como su padre quién había escrito ya unos cuatro libros (impresos claro, por la editorial del tío Theo, "Le Belle Sacra Morte") de los cuales había muy pocos ejemplares (porque son super exclusivos) y que sólo circulaban en círculos académicos y entre la gente poderosa con tendencia al coleccionismo, uno era sobre pociones oscuras, otro de maleficios y dos sobre alquimia.

Eso era algo que le intrigaba y le hacía sentir raro porque su padre no se involucraba en ningún negocio turbio, no al menos que él supiera pues se había pasado más de la mitad de su vida intentando limpiar el apellido familiar pero a la vez se sumergía mucho en el mundo de la magia prohibida y malvada aunque decía que era por pura curiosidad intelectual...después de decir esto, el abuelo Lucius que casualmente siempre pasaba por ahí decía "Curiosidad intelectual las nalgas de los elfos" y se iba para seguir leyendo sus novelas juveniles.

Scorpius se planteó que tal vez su padre ocultaba demasiados secretos en sus laboratorios y fábricas si su abuelo lucía tan descontento.

Después de la cena con invitados especiales como eran la familia del tío Theo y la familia del tío Greg, los adultos, exceptuando a su padrino y a sus abuelos, se encerraron en las mazmorras donde su padre había construido enormes laboratorios a los que nadie tenía acceso mas que él tenía acceso.

Por lo tanto se quedó en el salón de juegos con su padrino jugando cartas en una mesa frente a la ventana. Se sentía nervioso, porque él lo sabía. Lo que había pasado y lo odiaba, porque era algo vergonzoso. Que la gente lo supiera lo hacía sentir sucio.

Su padrino sonrió mostrando las cartas.

— Flor corrida. — Dijo el morocho.

Scorpius resopló, era malísimo.

— ¿Estás bien? — Le preguntó su padrino mientras volvía a barajear las cartas. Scorpius no lo miró a los ojos, porque desde que había vuelto de la escuela no había mirado a nadie a la cara. Eso le preocupaba a todos los adultos, pero tampoco había manera de cambiarlo.

Los magos estaban muy retrasados en cuanto a la rama del conocimiento de la psicología o de la psiquiatría porque a nadie le importaba un mago desequilibrado emocional o mentalmente. Si eran un peligro para los demás o para el secreto de la magia se les encerraba en San Mungo y asunto arreglado y las familias antiguas no sabían cómo hacer frente a ese tipo de situaciones.

La violación en el mundo mágico no era común, y mucho menos dirigidas hacia varones, en la antigüedad familias enemistadas por estos episodios terminaban vengándose por medio del derramamiento de sangre. Blaise pensó en sus amigos. Al parecer la mentalidad de los sangre pura de Inglaterra no había cambiado nada.

— Pareces disgustado con papá. — Blaise sonrió mientras repartía las cartas.

— Buena manera de desviar la conversación. — Dijo con cierto orgullo. — Tu padre dijo que querías ir a ver a tu amigo Potter. — Scorpius abrió la boca indignado.

— Eso ha sido un golpe bajo. — Su padrino le miró.

— Pero también la has esquivado. ¿Es que acaso ya no quieres verle? — Scorpius se hundió en su silla.

— No…

— Scorpius lo que sea que te haya echo ese maldito, no fue tu culpa y tu amigo no te juzgará por eso. — Scorpius soltó una risotada burlona y momentos después empezó a sollozar.

— Claro que fue mi culpa… — Dijo con la voz quebrada. — Le dejé acercarse demasiado. Confié en él lo suficiente como para permitirle darme algo de beber. No me caía bien, pero no era la primera vez que bebíamos juntos, no debí bajar la guardia. La gente siempre quiere lastimarnos, quieren lastimar a los Malfoy, lo olvidé y fue un error.

Blaise miró largamente a su ahijado y se recargó en su asiento, no podía decirle que estaba en lo incorrecto, la desconfianza era algo que no quería para su ahijado, pero vivido lo vivido no conocía otra manera de sobrevivir.

Miró en interior y apareció la imagen de su padre con un hilo de sangre saliendo de su nariz y de sus oídos.

— Sabes Scorp…no puedo darte una catedra de confianza. Mi madre no fue un buen ejemplo y…honestamente no sé qué decir. Pensé que el mundo era mejor ahora.

— Bueno, mi mundo ya estaba arruinado antes de empezar ¿no? Dejando de lado todo el asunto de la muerte de mi madre es una maravilla que la mansión Malfoy sea gigantesca porque antes de los once años era mi mundo. Papá nunca me sacó de aquí a menos de que fuéramos a salir del país, me dijo que los Malfoy era una familia inglesa con raíces en Francia, para mí esto era Inglaterra y la mansión de París era Francia, la mansión de los Blackqueen era Lyon. Viajé por el mundo, pero lo único que hice fue aprender a reconocer los trabajos de diferentes arquitectos y diseñadores de interiores. Ni siquiera sabía que existía la gente pobre o que la comida se tenía que comprar. Un día me dicen que todo el mundo va a odiarme por cosas que no son mi culpa pero que tenía que portarme bien y ser amable con todos, me ponen en un tren con una bolsa de dulces y esperan que tenga una vida feliz. En las mansiones todos me adoran y en el callejón Diagon todos me escupen. Es como una gran mierda. Una gran bola de mierda.

— Ellos te hablaron del pasado de la familia.

— Pero no dijeron que la gente iba a odiarme. No dijeron que la gente me llamaría hijo de Voldemort. No dijeron que todos iban a mirarme con desprecio, por encima del hombro. ¿Sabes? A veces estaba tan cansado de fingir ser amable con la gente que era grosera conmigo que enterraba mi cara en una almohada rogando a Merlín porque se acabara el día. Si Albus no hubiese estado ahí…no lo sé, tal vez me hubiese convertido en todo lo que la gente dijo que iba convertirme. Es la única razón por la que no le rogué a mis padres que me sacaran de Hogwarts y me enviaran a estudiar en Beabatonx o dejarme estudiar en casa.

— Ahora que lo mencionas Albus no se ha pasado por aquí.

— No va a hacerlo.

— ¿Le has dicho que no venga? — Scorpius miró hacia la ventana.

— No va a venir. No quiero verle. No quiero que él me vea. — Blaise miró largamente a su ahijado, no sabía que pasaba detrás de aquella mirada plateada. ¿Cuándo fue que el chico comenzó a encerrarse dentro de sí mismo? No era por el asunto de la violación, eso venía de antes. Siempre había sido transparente y de repente le recordó a Draco a su edad. Con esos ojos grises que tienen una tormenta detrás pero a la cual jamás podrás tocar porque la ha puesto detrás de un duro cristal.

o-o-o-o-o

Era la hora de la salida miró al cielo y aunque plomizo no le deprimía se sentía bien. Durante el almuerzo se había escondido en un rincón de un restaurant de comida china llamado "Ding Dong China" cercano junto con Sam.

Él pensaba pasarse el resto de la carrera como lo había pasado el último año en Hogwarts, sólo con su soledad solitaria. Jamás había sabido lo que era que alguien amablemente le diera una palmada en la espalda y le dijera ¿Desayunamos? Porque antes, durante y después de Scorpius nunca nadie lo había hecho. Sabía que tenía una personalidad poco agradable para los demás y aunque en ese momento se sentía muy torpe socialmente dijo que sí, no iba a rechazar a su único prospecto de amigo además de que se veía agradable.

Sam lo miró de arriba abajo durante el almuerzo.

— Nunca te he visto en castings. — Dijo al fin.

— Nunca había hecho uno. El de la academia fue el primero.

— Sí, claro. — Dijo con incredulidad.

— ¿Por qué lo dices como si no me creyeses?

— Estás de acuerdo en que es la escuela más importante de actuación en Reino Unido y me estás diciendo que no has actuado antes en ningún lado. ¿Dónde tiene eso sentido?

— Bueno pues, no lo sé, la única vez que actué fue en un curso de verano en un pueblo cercano al mío, soy un chico de campo y por mi rubro no hay nadie que haga esto.

— ¿De dónde eres?

— Un pueblo en West Country. Se llama Valle de Godric pero es tan pequeña que no aparece en los mapas.

— ¿West Country? Una vez fui de vacaciones a Devon, ¿Eso queda cerca de tu casa?

— No, pero queda cerca de la casa de mis abuelos.

— Mucho campo.

— Exacto.

— ¿Y qué hacen los buenos jóvenes granjeros de West Country para divertirse? ¿Vas a ir a la bienvenida?

— No lo sé, supongo que sí y en cuanto a cómo nos divertimos los granjeros… realmente no conocí las labores de campo salvo cuando iba de visita, desde los once años viví en un internado en Escocia cerca de Dufftown.

— ¿Internado?

— Tradición familiar. — Se encogió de hombros. Les estaba diciendo la verdad, dentro de lo que podía. Tampoco iba a inventárselo todo. Siguieron conviviendo durante las clases y se despidieron con buena vibra. Había sido un buen día, pero aun así no pudo evitar mirar su brazalete.

Se sentía frio. No como cuando Scorpius se lo quitaba y eso lo sabía porque el brazalete tenía un extraño hechizo de conexión al ser uno parte del otro, era un frio extraño como el que había estado recorriéndole desde que finalizó el año escolar.

No podía leer las emociones del objeto a la perfección pero algo le pasaba a Scorpius. Algo gordo. Se planteó mandarle una lechuza pero luego se dijo así mismo que no podía hacer eso. Había renunciado a el mundo mágico y mucho más importante, había renunciado a Scorpius. Lo que fuera que tuviera tenía que resolverlo solo o con ayuda de su flamante nuevo mejor amigo. El ácido estomacal le subía a la garganta de sólo pensar en Torres.

o-o-o-o-o

Theo fue de visita y le regaló a cada niño en la mansión una bolsa de chocolate, y le llevó el suyo a su habitación.

Scorpius estaba en pijama mirando al techo con expresión ausente desde el suelo. En el aire se escuchaba una canción con cierta tonada deprimente. Una canción de amor aparentemente. Theo no le puso mucha atención, pero vio que el niño tenía en su mano la caja del CD muggle. Cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de Theo éste ya estaba viéndolo de cerca.

— Shadowmaker. Lindo título para un álbum.

— Tiene lindas canciones.

— No lo dudo. Ten, chocolate.

— Gracias.

— Iré con tu padre. Asuntos que arreglar.

Scorpius frunció el ceño.

— De acuerdo, nos vemos tío. — Volvió a su posición anterior dejando los chocolates cerca pero sin tomar ninguno.

o-o-o-o-o

Dennis vivía en el piso de abajo. Se llevó una gran sorpresa al descubrir eso. Sobre todo cuando le sonrió de esa forma. No sabía si eran mariposas en el estómago, pero algo estaba migrando hacia el sur.

o-o-o-o-o

Algo interrumpió su canción, bueno, su segunda canción favorita. Era una lechuza picando la ventana, frunció el ceño pero de todos modos se levantó. Abrió el ventanal y entró una lechuza parda que no reconocía posándose en una silla levantando la pata. Era un pergamino sellado con cera pero sin sello familiar. Eso se le hizo extraño. Él nunca recibía lechuzas y está ni siquiera estaba identificada. Abrió el pequeño pedazo de pergamino y vio que solo tenía un par de líneas.

 _Decidí que estaba muy aburrido. Así que le mandé copia de las fotografías. No sé cómo reaccionó, pero me hubiese gustado ver su cara._

 _Nos leemos._

Sus manos temblaron y él se deslizó lentamente hacia el suelo. La lechuza salió de la habitación tranquilamente sin siquiera fijarse en la reacción del humano al que había entregado mensaje.

No vio cómo se tapaba la boca para ahogar su grito ni como gruesos canales de lágrimas comenzaron a surcar las mejillas pálidas del mismo.

o-o-o-o-o

Era un chico tierno.

Le gustó. Pero tal vez era muy tímido hasta para él.

Se encogió de hombros y dio por sentado muchas cosas.

Que tenía tiempo para conocerlo, que quizá eso iba a ir para algún lado, que tal vez no era el indicado pero que podía serlo otro, que tal vez era cierto que un clavo sacaba otro clavo. Que ahora iba a comenzarlo todo de nuevo.

o-o-o-o-o

Scorpius bajó como autómata por el balcón de la casa, con el máximo silencio posible pero empezó a tararear en su mente. A cantar en su mente.

Cuando dices mi nombre.

No tiene importancia para mí.

Donde coloques tu culpa.

No tiene importancia para mí.

Por donde podrías estar caminando

No tiene importancia para mí.

Llegó descalzo y en pijama a la zona donde estaba la piscina. Una gran e inmensa piscina donde había pasado el tiempo con Albus cuando no querían estar en su habitación o en el salón de otoño, donde se sintió avergonzado de mirar a Albus con otros ojos. Cuando el otro lucía su cuerpo más grueso y formado que el suyo, donde se fijó en la línea de vello que llevaba de su ombligo hasta debajo del bañador y entonces ya no sólo cantó en su mente, sino que una ligera melodía salió de su garganta rota.

Tú te adentraste.

Tú te adentraste.

El mar te llama de vuelta.

Tú te adentraste.

Tú te adentraste.

El mar te llama de vuelta.

o-o-o-o-o

Un chico castaño sonreía mientras acariciaba su lechuza nueva.

Le recibió en el balcón donde él ya se encontraba saboreando una deliciosa botana de nueces de indias. Le dio uno a su lechuza y sonrió.

Había estado aburrido durante toda la tarde y ahora que era de noche le sonrió a las estrellas sólo de imaginarse el delicioso dolor que Scorpius sentiría. Sobre todo, porque no había mandado ninguna foto. No conservaba ninguna, no quería pruebas en su contra, sólo era un seguro para que el rubio no hablara. Bien sabía Torres todas las estúpidas ideas que tenía Malfoy sobre sacar su apellido adelante. Se rio.

Sólo de saberlo infeliz él se sentía exultante.

o-o-o-o-o

Cuando es de noche y se está debajo del agua no se puede ver. No hacía falta. Así que cerró sus ojos y aún estado en una simple piscina sintió la canción del mar.

Toma mi malvado corazón

No tiene importancia para mí.

Dale la vuelta a mis retorcidas palabras

No tiene importancia para mí.

Por lo que estés aquí esperando no tiene importancia para mí.

Hacia dónde vas a ir no tiene importancia para mí.

Hacia dónde vas a ir.

El mar te llama de vuelta.


	8. Chapter 8

**Algo raro está pasando aquí.**

Scorpius trató de levantarse, pero no pudo. Todo le dolía demasiado para moverse. Mer, la elfina, frotó un paño húmedo en su frente.

— Tiene fiebre amo. Será mejor que descanse.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? Yo debería haber…—La elfina le interrumpió poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios.

— Será mejor que descanse. Sus abuelos saldrán hoy a desayunar con algunos socios, y sus padrinos han ido a la casa de la señora Fabrizia así que sólo estará su padre para unírsele durante el desayuno.

— Pero yo…

— Su padre está muy disgustado. Debería darle pena lo que le ha hecho a su padre. — Dijo enojada la elfina, había cuidado de Scorpius desde que era un bebé, y ella estaba más que disgustada.

Era algo inaudito, jamás visto por un elfo de la casa Malfoy de la rama británica el que un heredero se comportara de tal manera. Los había visto brutos, abusivos, tercos y uno que otro escuchaba voces, pero jamás uno que no valorara su apellido lo suficiente como para evitar el escándalo, porque ¡un heredero muerto por suicidio! eso no pasaba desde Alice Malfoy en el siglo XIII ultima heredera de la rama francesa, suicidio por evitar un matrimonio arreglado. Que escándalo. Su desayuno estará servido en una hora. Dijo acomodando el desorden de paños, pociones y ungüentos que era la mesa de noche del rubio dejando a su joven amo solo.

Scorpius se hizo un ovillito en su cama.

¿Qué le diría su padre?

Merlín que la había liado gorda.

Era una completa vergüenza para su familia. Su cabeza estaba más lúcida a pesar de que le dolía, recordó la angustia y su estomagó comenzó a arderle hasta el punto de sentir ácido subiendo por la boca. A la hora del desayuno se sentía peor que como había despertado pero Mer, la elfina, ya estaba en el cuarto sacando sus ropas para tomar el desayuno. Fue algo sencillo. Pantalones negros y túnica azul.

Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió al desayunador con la cara roja de pena.

¿Cómo miraría a su padre a los ojos?

De seguro se había avergonzado más de él…

Scorpius se sentó, su padre estaba ahí en el otro extremo de la mesa, según el código de las buenas costumbres de las antiguas familias, al no encontrarse el patriarca el varón de mayor edad debía tomar su lugar como cabeza de familia.

— Espero que te encuentres mejor. —Dijo mirándolo de una manera indescifrable.

— Sí…—Scorpius estaba muy nervioso, pero su padre no dijo nada, ni siquiera cuando llegó la comida. Todo estaría en un completo silencio de no haber sido por el sonido de los cubiertos. Al terminar Scorpius sabía que tenía que decir algo, no sabía pero algo.

— Papá yo…

— No tienes que decir nada…no es tu culpa. No debí dejarte solo, por ello y sé que me odiaras por esto, pero tengo que decirte que…no irás a la facultad de derecho.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NO PUEDES HACERME ESO!

— No puedes vivir sólo, me has demostrado que no eres capaz de estar por tu cuenta sin atentar contra tu vida y no pienso perderte. Te quedarás aquí por lo menos hasta que te estabilices un poco.

Scorpius iba a decir algo más, se levantó con fuerza moviendo los platos frente a él pero inmediatamente su padre, sin varita alguna lo obligó a sentarse, cuerdas mágicas e invisibles lo sujetaron a su silla y algo pegó sus labios. No podía hablar.

— Es una lástima, pero no pedí tu opinión. Es lo mejor para ti y punto. —Los labios se le despegaron. La decisión está tomada.

— Soy mayor de edad.

— Según las leyes del ministerio, según las leyes antiguas tu opinión no significa nada si el patriarca así lo considera.

— Mi abuelo nunca…

— TÚ ABUELO. —Le interrumpió. —Fue quien tomó ésta decisión. No eres dueño de tu libertad hasta que pruebes que eres capaz de enfrentarte a la vida. Morir es muy fácil.

— No puedes hablar en serio.

— Permanecerás en casa y todos los días serás supervisado por elfos, saldrás sólo cuando estés acompañado y da de saltos porque tu abuelo decidió no recluirte en San Mungo, él entiende que la situación con el joven Torres es traumática, pero se ha enrabietado cuando se ha enterado de lo que sucedió anoche.

— Eso no es justo, trabajé muy duro para entrar a la facultad de derecho.

— Querido hijo, sí algo sé. —Se corrigió. —Sí algo sabemos los Malfoy de la vida es que no es justa.

— Pero no…

— No se puede hacer nada al respecto. —Draco se levantó elegantemente de su asiento. —Iré a trabajar. Mer.

Un chasquido se escuchó y Mer, la elfina apareció a mitad del salón.

— Sí, amo.

— Te lo encargo.

— Sí, amo.

— Estaré en mi despacho.

— Sí, amo.

Scorpius sintió como las cuerdas invisibles desaparecían. Su padre estaba a punto de salir del desayunador, pero se detuvo a medio paso.

— No tienes que preocuparte por Torres nunca más. — Dijo para luego salir con paso enérgico. Scorpius frunció el ceño. ¿A qué se refería con eso?

o-o-o-o-o

Primer viernes serio en Londres. Algo raro está pasando aquí. Dijo en su mente con la canción donde Terk, la prima gorila de Tarzan se pone a jugar con artefactos muggles.

Bienvenida de la facultad.

Cantidades industriales de José Cuervo.

Victoria en poca ropa sobre los hombros de un chico que al parecer vivía también en la residencia de Albus.

No era lo que esperaba, pero estaba satisfecho.

Sonrió y brindó con su margarita el vaso rojo de fiesta de Sam mientras ambos miraban a Victoria a lo lejos.

— Ella es especial. —Dijo Sam de repente.

— Te entiendo. —Y de verdad lo hacía. Victoria era especial y le dolía reconocerlo, pero los pasillos de la facultad se iluminaban cuando ella pasaba. Al principio creyó que era porque era guapa, pero es que tenía tanta chispa y tanta vida. Y siempre era guapa. A Sam le gustaba, pero él era más del tipo introvertido. Se habían hablado poco en clase, pero ella parecía demasiado inalcanzable. Era fantástica actuando y por ello Albus le admiraba, incluso era aún más fantástica en clase de danza y por lo tanto en expresión corporal.

Al parecer Victoria por un tiempo había sido bailarina de Ballet, donde había conocido a Oscar que era 10 años mayor. Oscar había sido bailarín mayormente solista en The Royal Ballet hasta que cinco años atrás decidió dedicarse a la enseñanza. Algo muy extraño porque un bailarín de esa talla no se retira hasta que su cuerpo aguante que es maso menos, excediendo algunos parámetros incluso, arriba de los treinta años y eso porque su cuerpo está bastante deteriorado como para seguir. Los bailarines eran así de extremos.

o-o-o-o-o

— ¡NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO!

— La decisión ya está tomada Scorpius, no te preocupes, hemos hablado con el rector y me ha dicho personalmente que te guardarán el lugar para el próximo año. — Le dijo su abuelo.

— ¿ESO QUE TIENE QUE VER CON NADA? El punto es no puedes arrebatarme mi libertad ni todo por lo que he trabajado. Me dejé el pellejo en Hogwarts, en cada materia para poder obtener esa beca.

— Esa beca se respetará, sólo que será el año que viene.

— Es un año perdido de experiencia, de prestigio.

— Tienes 17 años, un año no es nada.

— ¡NO PUEDES TOMAR DECISIONES POR MI! ¿Cómo es siquiera que el rector te ha dejado hacerlo?

Su abuelo, sentado en el escritorio se tornó serio y le miró fijamente.

— Según la ley mágica antigua si puedo, y por si no lo sabías el rector es un sangre pura acérrimo que jamás cuestionaría las leyes antiguas. Si no te gusta tienes dos opciones: renegar de tu familia y renunciar a tu apellido o estudiar en otro colegio e incluso estudiar como muggle si quieres, pero en la facultad de derecho mágico no pones un pie.

— No puedes estar hablando en serio.

— Jamás se me dieron las bromas Scorpius, ahora, sí ya terminaste de dar tu pataleta, como si tuvieras tres años de edad, me gustaría que me dejaras revisar estos papeles, algunos trabajamos.

Scorpius no podía soportarlo más así que se decidió a salir del despacho. Cuando estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta la voz de su abuelo lo detuvo.

— Scorpius, deberías estar agradecido de que el hombre no preguntó el motivo, es buen amigo mío después de todo, pero déjame decirte que para la gente común que ha hecho lo que tú se les arrebata su lugar en las universidades mágicas, porque se cree que un joven con tal inestabilidad emocional no es merecedor de conocimiento o que es una pérdida de tiempo enseñarle pues al final terminan muertos o en San Mungo, no lo ven rentable. Y sé que ahora nos odias, que detestas la decisión que he tomado, pero deberías saber que lo único que hago es darte tiempo para sanar. Eres una de las cosas que más amo en el mundo, y tal vez no se lo demostré a tu padre en el tiempo en que me necesitaba, pero te lo estoy demostrando a ti.

Scorpius no dijo nada, pero en vez de azotar la puerta como tenía planeado la cerró suavemente.

o-o-o-o-o

— ¿Si te gusta por qué no le hablas? —Le preguntó Sam llamando su atención, pues estaban haciendo estiramientos.

Estaban en clase de danza así que llevaban puesto un chándal delgado, el de Sam era color ocre y de tela gruesa. El de Albus era más bien pegado, su pantalón era negro y le llegaba hasta la pantorrilla, llevaba una camiseta blanca sin mangas dejando ver sus brazos que ni él sabía por qué estaban ligeramente marcados si el no hacía más ejercicio que bailar, obviamente no estaba como Sam que se mataba en el gimnasio, pero si era raro.

Albus le miró incrédulo.

— ¿Y me lo preguntas tu que no he hablas a Victoria?

— Tío, hay que ser realistas. Dennis está a tu alcance. Victoria es otro nivel.

— Bueno, puede que le gusten las pollas negras. —Dijo y comenzó a reírse por la cara de Sam que estaba entre a incredulidad, el disgusto y la gracia. Al final le gano la gracia y empujó Albus hacia un lado haciéndolo reír más.

Se detuvieron cuando Oscar, el profesor buenísimo de danza entró al salón. Saludó a todos de muy buen humor, fue hasta donde estaba Victoria y le dio un abrazo.

— Feliz cumpleaños Vico.

— Ohh Gracias. —Dijo ella con una sonrisa en la cara y de repente estalló una serie de felicitaciones por parte de su sequito de amigas, porque sí, Victoria era alguien a quién la gente seguía.

— ¿Por qué no nos dijiste? — Comenzó una y ella simplemente se lo sacudió con un movimiento de hombros.

— No acostumbro a celebrarlo. — Dijo con una sonrisa y de pronto todos comenzaron a abrazarla por su cumpleaños.

Llegó un momento en que sólo faltaban Sam y Albus por felicitarla y ambos se acercaron discretamente.

— Feliz cumpleaños. — Dijo Albus suavemente. Aún tenía esa sensación de que no era aceptado totalmente por la gente, como si fuera un marginado y es que lo había sido por mucho tiempo. No sabía muy bien como acercarse a la gente. El actor podía hacerlo, el personaje, pero Albus no.

— Ohh vaya, los reyes del lugar se rebajan a acercarse a sus siervos.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntaron ambos. Ella les sonrió.

— Es broma, pero no pueden culparme, sino declamaran no sabría que tienen voz. —Dijo ella con esa maravillosa sonrisa y después abrazó a Albus e inmediatamente abrazó a Sam que de pronto se sintió tocado por Dios.

Oscar puso orden rápidamente pues normalmente no le gustaba perder el tiempo era muy serio con lo del baile, pero también era buena gente y se llevaba bien con los estudiantes.

Estaban preparando una coreografía para nada en especial, no harían eventos ni nada, según el programa cada semana tenía que enseñar una diferente. Les enseñaba diferentes ritmos, pero su favorito era el jazz que tenía muchas reminiscencias del ballet o al menos así lo sentían los pies de Albus. Igual no se quejaba porque cuando Oscar se acercaba a ayudarle con un movimiento o algo era maravilloso para la vista y a veces para su piel. Oscar era siempre daba toques muy suaves a sus brazos o a sus piernas para indicar la suavidad de un movimiento, todo lo hacía de manera muy elegante y se veía tan apropiado que a Albus no le molestaba en nada que lo hiciera (¿Cómo alguien se podría molestar con Oscar?) además Albus creía que lo hacía con todos. Se dejaba moldear en varios sentidos por las manos de Oscar. Formaba parte del repertorio permanente en la mente de Albus cuando se llegaba el momento de hacerse una paja.

Sam no lo veía tan normal, especialmente porque veía que esos toques sólo eran con Albus, estaba seguro de eso, pero igual no decía nada porque, pues tío, eso le gustaba mucho a Albus (que se notaba en esas sonrisitas y en esas miraditas, era demasiada tensión sexual para ser saludable) y sí él no tenía problemas por qué iba a molestarle a él.

Después de haber sacado exitosamente la coreografía de esa semana Oscar les pidió de tarea no obligaría que escucharan algo de tango. Usaba esa frase extraña de "Escuchen esto si pueden o tienen tiempo"

Un detalle sobre Oscar que todos saben, OSCAR NO DEJA TAREA, pero lo que no saben es porqué. Oscar es un filtro, porque él cree firmemente que sólo los que tienen iniciativa propia hacen lo que él les dice. Como artista tu creas algo, seas cantante, bailarín o actor, lo que te lleva al éxito es el esfuerzo y la iniciativa.

Oscar siempre se ríe en su mente cuando le pregunta a sus estudiantes si escucharon tal o tal pieza o tal o tal ritmo o si investigaron tal cosa. Se ríe porque sabe que los que responden que no, no tienen futuro como artistas y no es por falta de talento, sino por vagos.

Eran tareas con trampa.

o-o-o-o-o

Scorpius quiso entrar al salón de juegos y no pudo. Habían hechizado la puerta, había alguien dentro. Pegó la oreja a la puerta, pero no escuchó nada.

— Amo Scorpius, debería estar descansando. —Dijo una elfina apareciendo ante él.

— Llevo dos meses descansando Mer, sólo he venido a coger un libro del abuelo, pero está cerrado.

— Déjeme revisar. —Dijo la elfina despareciendo un segundo y volviendo al otro. — Joven amo, debe regresar a sus habitaciones.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

— Al parecer la señora Narcisa está teniendo una discusión acalorada con el amo Draco. No creo que pueda entrar ahí en un tiempo, si gusta puedo llevarle un libro a sus habitaciones en unos momentos, sólo dígame el título.

— Max…—Dijo extrañado. De Sarah Cohen Scalli.

— Entendido Amo, ahora por favor retírese.

Eso le extrañó aún más. Mer, dentro de la sumisión que la esclavitud conlleva era la elfina con más carácter en toda la mansión y si ella le decía algo en ese tono calmadamente autoritario era por algo.

Scorpius esperó escaleras arriba y después de obtener su libro fue a las escaleras para vigilar la entrada a el salón de juegos.

Media hora después su abuela salió de ahí hasta ligeramente despeinada y la cara roja. Eso quería decir que había gritado demasiado. Entonces probablemente fue ella quien insonorizó la puerta. Scorpius abrió mucho los ojos cuando su padre salió del mismo lugar cubriéndose la mejilla, masajeándola.

¿Su abuela había abofeteado a su padre?

¿Por qué?

¿Tan malo fue lo que hizo?

Durante la cena la cosa fue un poco incómodo, las miradas de nieto y abuelo iban y venían entre ellos y después recorrían a las otras caras, las de Draco y Narcissa sin entender porque el mutismo de ambas partes, Lucius tampoco sabía por qué Draco llevaba tenía la mejilla amoratada. Fue una cena silenciosa porque sus padrinos y los niños se habían ido a pasar un tiempo con la madre de Blaise para después regresar a California.

De repente Narcissa dejó caer los cubiertos en seco en el plato y se cubrió la cara con las manos comenzando a llorar. Lucius no sabía qué hacer y Scorpius notó que su padre tenía los cubiertos agarrados con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos estaban blancos.

— ¿Cissy? ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó su marido, Narcissa jamás había llorado frente a él exceptuando el parto de Draco o cuando terminaron los juicios tras la guerra.

— ¡Pregúntale a tu hijo qué fue lo que hizo! —Dijo levantándose de la mesa bruscamente tras lo cual se esfumó corriendo del comedor.

Draco también dejó los cubiertos en el plato y se llevó las manos al cabello con un gesto de desesperación.

— Draco ¿Hiciste algo que hiciera enojar a tu madre? — Preguntó su padre cortando la carne.

Draco miró a su hijo y luego a su padre.

— Te lo contaré después.

Lucius siguió comiendo aceptando la respuesta por válida, pero Scorpius se apresuró a comer para ir a ver a su abuela a quien encontró en un mar de lágrimas pero que no le dijo nada.

Esto te lo tiene que decir tu padre. Fue lo único que le sacó.

A la mañana siguiente tampoco el abuelo Lucius le dirigía la palabra a su padre.

Algo raro está pasando aquí. Dijo mentalmente con cierta tonadita de la película de Disney favorita de Albus

o-o-o-o-o

¿Qué creen que le pase a Narcissa? XD

 **Reviews:**

Sombra88: Ohh gracias. Eres muy linda/o al dejar review, bueno, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo también. Nos leemos.

Ryho-sama: Deberías leer los últimos dos cap del fic Lovely Lily porque ambos fics están conectados y luego dan detalles que en el otro fic no salen. Probablemente sea por eso que no sabes de que va Draco. XD Gracias por tu review.

Christine C: Si fue un cambio muy fuerte, pero además de su más reciente trauma él ya trae acarreando muchas cosas detrás. Espero que este cap te haya gustado también. Gracias por el review. Nos leemos.


	9. Chapter 9

**De padres e hijos**

Albus desayunaba un pan tostado con mantequilla y azúcar, lo tomaba con un café con leche y lo comía frente a la única ventana de su cuarto donde también había una mesita. El día estaba precioso por eso no podía evitar mirarlo.

De repente escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta.

Se preguntó si sería Tristan, un chico amigo de Victoria que conocieron el día de la bienvenida. Bueno, ella los presentó estando media borracha y se cayeron bien, había quedado de pasar entre semana. Tampoco es que estuvieran muy lejos Tristán vivía en el primer piso, él, en el cuarto.

Abrió la puerta y de pronto se encontró con la figura de su padre, quién a pesar de ser bajito emitía un aura muy pesada de poder, aunque su carácter fuera amable y bonachón.

— Albus. —Dijo su padre. —¿Me invitas a pasar?

Albus le sonrió y le dio el pase para después darle un abrazo.

— ¿Pasa algo?

— ¿Tiene que pasar algo para visitarte?

— No…—Dijo dudoso imaginando que eso era lo que su padre quería escuchar, en momentos cómo ese Harry veía más claro las diferencias entre Gryffindors y Slytherin, las serpientes eran siempre desconfiadas. —Es sólo que es muy raro.

— No me gusta mucho el mundo muggle. Londres puede ser apabullante.

— Un poco, sí. —Dijo haciéndose a un lado para que su padre pudiera pasar.

La habitación estaba un poco desordenada, pero nada por lo cual poner el grito en el cielo, sólo un par de pantalones y unas deportivas tiradas en una esquina y unos cuantos folios de papeles regados por el lugar, incluyendo la mesita frente a la ventana donde descansaba el desayuno de su hijo. Harry lo vio con detenimiento y sonrió al pensar que su hijo menor comía mucho mejor de lo que había esperado. Por alguna razón le venía a la cabeza las primeras visitas que le hizo a James y como las alacenas estaban llenas de galletas procesadas y sopas instantáneas.

— ¿Has leído el profeta últimamente?

— No estoy suscrito, debería hacerlo, sin chimenea será difícil hacerme de las noticias de casa a tiempo, mi lechuza no es tan rápida y no quiero enterarme que te han herido a ti o a James en alguna misión peligrosa.

— Lo bueno es que James no tendrá misiones hasta que sea hora de hacer prácticas. Y para eso todavía faltan un par de años.

— Tu nunca quisiste que James estudiara para ser Auror. —Dijo Albus sacando una silla plegable de debajo de la cama y Harry sonrió.

— No la verdad no. Esperaba que tú lo hicieras. —Albus miró a su padre con una expresión de extrañeza.

— Nunca lo dijiste. —Le ofreció la silla para que se sentaran juntos y le acercó un plato para compartir las tostadas. Harry tomó el folio de papeles que había en la mesa y le dio una mirada antes apartarlo para no ensuciarlos. Era un guion.

— No pensé que tuviera que hacerlo. —Dijo al fin. —Cuando estabas en quinto año, e hiciste esa magnífica actuación en la exhibición del club de duelo y fue WOW. Había muchos de mis hombres ahí, viendo a sus hijos cuya mayor ambición era llegar a ser como sus padres, estaba ahí sentado rodeado de tu madre, tu hermana, tus tíos y de los Aurores guarda. Y había duelos simultáneos, pero no podía dejar de verlos a ustedes dos. James es bueno también, pero su estilo, al igual que casi todos los Gryffindors radica en aplicar demasiada fuerza a los hechizos, cuando quedaron como finalistas realmente pensé en que él iba a vencerte y después de hacer la reverencia me encuentro con que lo venciste con únicamente tres movimientos de varita, nadie se lo podía creer. Habías dejado que atacara primero, esquivaste el ataque con la velocidad y la gracia de una serpiente y lo sacaste de balance con un hechizo a los pies, después un desarme, a continuación, lo amarraste con un incarcerus dejándolo de rodillas, para cuando todo acabó tenías la varita presionada justo en la garganta. La audiencia estaba muda y algunos estaban preocupados, tenías una expresión en la cara que decía que eras superior, superior a todos, incluso superior a tu hermano, que podrías hacerle daño si quisieras.

— Pero no quería.

— Yo lo sé, era tu cara de triunfo. Es sólo que la gente no está acostumbrada a ver tanta altanería.

— ¡Oye! — Harry se rio y Albus junto con él.

— En verdad esperaba que lo fueras. Contigo ahí no tendría que preocuparme por James, sabría que en una misión peligrosa tú te encargarías de traerlo a casa vivo y completo, o casi completo pero vivo, al fin y al cabo. — Al decir esto la sonrisa de Albus se borró y miró hacia un lado.

— ¿Tú nunca te diste cuenta verdad?

— ¿De qué?

— De cuanto llegué a odiar tu trabajo.

Harry no supo bien que decir, pero parecía que Albus sí lo sabía.

— Yo…al principio quería ser cómo tú. Ese día en la exhibición de duelo, yo era uno de esos chicos que querían ser como sus padres, los dos lo éramos, James y yo. Fue así toda nuestra vida. Cuando era pequeño, no lo decía a gritos como James, lo guardaba para mí, como un anhelo muy profundo y después entré a Hogwarts y me sentí frustrado, pensé que jamás sería como tú y que me convendría dejar atrás ese sueño, pero permaneció ahí. Permaneció ahí rodeándose de todas mis frustraciones hasta que sucedió lo de Delphi, fue ahí cuando pensé que si me esforzaba realmente podría hacerlo, todo estaba en mí. Entrené como si me vida dependiera de ello, puede que haya maltratado un poco a Scorpius para hacerlo, él no entró a la competencia por el quidditch, pero es muy bueno también. Y luego, en sexto año, apenas estábamos a la mitad del primer trimestre y McGonagall nos llamó a su oficina. Habías desaparecido en una misión junto con uno de tus Aurores Guarda, el Gryffindor de turno, hijo de Aurores, ambos de Gryffindor, se llamaba Evan McKlain. Mandaron sus restos al ministerio partido en pedazos a los trece días. Tu apareciste medio muerto dos días después cerca de Bristol.

Harry se movió incomodo en su silla. Albus de repente se había encogido en sí mismo parecía como si estuviera llorando. A él también le entraban ganas. Esas dos semanas fueron quizá las dos peores de su vida.

— Te encontró una niña muggle de ocho años tirado cerca del armario de las herramientas dónde guardaba los juguetes, sucio, con el brazo lacerado, la pierna derecha con fisuras y la piel del cuerpo entero amoratada. Su madre llamó a la policía y saliste en las noticas locales, fue así como te encontraron los Aurores. — Después se rio, como esas risas que uno suelta para no llorar. —Y la gente estaba tan feliz, el héroe había vuelto, estuviste inconsciente dos días más. Cuando despertaste no querías hablar. Y la familia de Evan se tuvo que tragar sus lágrimas, porque eran Aurores y aparentemente no tenían derecho a sentir, su padre sólo dijo que estaba orgulloso de que muriese cumpliendo su deber. Su esposa, una inefable de Ravenclaw, cogió la medalla al valor que le pertenecía al padre de su hija. Una niña de 4 años que no volvería a ver a su padre y que tendría que conformarse con ver su nombre en el monumento a los héroes…el pensar que estuve tan cerca de perderte, de ser un huérfano también, cambió bastante la perspectiva de lo que era ser un Auror. Comprendí porque casi no hay Aurores de Slytherin. A los Slytherin les gusta la vida.

— Eso explica porque casi todos los que están en el departamento siguen vivos, pelean como unos desgraciados mal nacidos sin moral, pero todos los Aurores Guarda de Slytherin están vivos.

Albus se rio.

— Hubiese dado lo que fuera para que no hubieses vuelto, pero al mes regresaste al departamento, fue una larga recuperación en estándares del mundo mágico, pero en San Mungo lo que más les preocupaba era tu estabilidad mental.

— No estaba tan mal.

— Mamá no podía tocarte, ninguno podía hacerlo. Te estremecías al contacto.

— Sufrí cosas horribles.

— No lo dudo. — Dijo calentándose su café con magia. —No lo dudo y por eso pensé que estabas cometiendo un error, sacrificándote para salvar desconocidos, cuando ni siquiera había una estúpida profecía que especificara que tenías que hacerlo.

— Supongo que es a lo que se llama vocación de servició.

— En Slytherin lo llaman de otra manera, pero no te voy a decir cómo. —Harry se rió imaginando los coloridos e inteligentes insultos y sobrenombres que debía tener entre la comunidad serpiente.

— Hablando de Slytherin, uno de tus compañeros…falleció hace unos días en una situación no muy clara.

— ¿En serio? ¿Quién? — Preguntó antes de darle una mordida a una tostada. Harry hizo lo mismo.

— No pareces muy preocupado.

— Además de los Quebec no había muchas personas a las que les dirigiera la palabra en mi casa.

Harry le miró.

— ¿No tenías más amigos?

— Sólo tenía a Scorpius y como ya te habrás imaginado no nos hablamos ahora. Pero no me preocupa él porque sé que su padre hubiese tenido la atención de avisarme.

Harry le dio la razón y tomó un largo respiro.

— Alexander Torres, graduado de Slytherin. —Albus levantó su negra ceja con un gesto que debió haber copiado de Scorpius y después dejó su café en la mesa, pero se quedó callado. —¿No vas a decir nada?

— Me gusta más que no sepas la clase de hijo que soy.

— ¿Tan malo era? ¿Tan malo que no te importase que él muriese?

— No creo que él se hubiese sentido mal de haber sido al revés.

— Acabamos de hablar de lo importante que es la vida.

— Él no es como tú o el Auror Evan McKlain, él es como los cretinos que lo asesinaron.

A Harry le vino a la mente el hecho de que su hijo dijera las cosas así, ya que a fin de cuentas Torres había sido asesinado por un grupo criminal. El ministerio ya estaba investigando a la empresa de importaciones de su padre, pero al parecer, de momento no había nada. Los hermanos poco hablaban con su hermano y ninguno le conocía amigos.

— ¿Tú no sabes si se juntaba con gente poco grata?

— Papá, estás hablando de gente de Slytherin, ahí las generalidades de gente poco grata se diluyen con las de la gente grata. —Dijo con cierta molestia en la voz. — Las personas con las que era más cercano eran los chicos del equipo de Quidditch.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte quienes estaban en el equipo? —Albus dio un suspiro, a veces creía que su padre nunca se quitaba su túnica de Auror.

— Scorpius, los hermanos Quebec, Ethan Avery, Leonard Nietz, Eire Mars, Otto Pearson.

— ¿En qué cursos están? —Le preguntó, ninguna de esas familias a excepción de los Quebec y Avery tuvieron algo que ver con los mortifagos.

— Los Quebec y Nietz están en sexto, Ethan Avery es de mi generación, Mars y Pearson están en quinto.

— ¿Se llevaban especialmente bien?

— Sólo Scorpius pasaba tiempo con él fuera del campo, los otros no creo, lo respetaban como jugador, nada más.

— Vale…mira Albus…— Algo le interrumpió. El sonido de alguien tocando la puerta. Albus se levantó y la abrió. Era Sam.

— Hola.

— Hola. — Albus le dejó pasar y Harry se levantó. — Papá, este es Samuel Wrigt. Es mi amigo de la academia. Sam él es mi papá Harry Potter.

Sam alzó la mano para saludar y Harry la aceptó, se sintió raro, la gente al saber su nombre perdía la cabeza, esta era una sensación más agradable.

— Hola. Gusto en conocerlo. — Sam se sacó la mochila y la dejó en la cama para después sentarse en ella.

— ¿Has visto la nueva revista de Vanity Fair?

— No es una revista que haya comprado alguna vez. — Albus se puso a servir más café con leche en una taza para Sam. El chico negro sacó una revista rápidamente de la mochila. En la portada estaba la foto de una mujer muy guapa.

— No...

Albus dejó la taza de café y le quitó la revista de las manos.

Harry de repente se sintió ignorado.

— No sabía…dijo que modelaba, pero no pensé que tanto como para salir en este tipo de revistas.

— Victoria Gray. —Comenzó a leer Albus en el índice y luego pasó a una página como a la mitad de la revista. — Victoria Gray, la conocida top model juvenil, hija de la supermodelo Teressa Gray y del magnate petrolero Eddart Gray rebela que piensa formalizar sus estudios como actriz en la academia de arte dramático de Londres. — Albus miró a Sam y éste lo miró a él— ¿Lo mencionó alguna vez?

— No sé si lo has notado Al, pero no habla mucho de sí misma y sí lo hace no es precisamente a mí.

— Albus. —Le llamó la atención su padre, una llamada de atención muy leve, pero Albus volteó y se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado de su padre.

— Ohh lo siento.

— No te preocupes, de igual manera yo me voy, llegaré tarde al…a atender los asuntos que tengo aquí en Londres. — Dijo recordando que estaba frente a un muggle. —Tu hermana te manda saludos. Ve a observar a James de vez en cuando, tengo miedo que muera por no alimentarse bien y que un día encontremos su cadáver siendo devorado por ratas. —Dijo amablemente. — Nos vemos después Sam. —Extendió la mano.

— Nos vemos señor Potter. —Sam la cogió y se despidió del señor con una sonrisa en la cara.

En cuanto se fue Sam miró a Albus de arriba abajo.

— Si no fuera por los lentes y la barba hubiese creído que era tu gemelo.

Albus lo empujó, pero no estaba molesto, en cambio siguieron leyendo la revista. Victoria estaba llena de secretos.

o-o-o-o-o

Harry Potter iba a seguir con el trabajo, no había conseguido mucho yendo con su hijo así que decidió hacerle una visita a Scorpius, que era al que tenía más acceso, a los otros tendría que hacerles un citatorio formal.

Hizo aparición y de repente estaba en la Wiltshire, más concretamente en Malfoy Manor.

* * *

Christine C: Bueno, eso lo veremos, sí es sobre Lily pero no sé muy bien en que fic ponerlo ya que es algo que afecta a ambas historias. ¿Tú qué piensas? Ya que bueno, viendo el estado de Scorpius puede llegar a ser algo muy complicado. Gracias por tu review.

Sombra88: Las cosas pasan por algo, y a veces pasa hasta en las mejores familias. Sí, algo bueno le pasará, espero no pase mucho tiempo para eso, le falta un poco más de drama pero creo que luego le daré algo de paz interior y estabilidad, se lo merece. Bye. Gracias por el review.

Tsuruga Lia1412: Bienvenida chica, te había extrañado, ya ni quería actualizar porque no estabas tú ¿Y que hay de tí? Me dejaste plantada con tu DraxLily. Nos leemos Tsuruga.

Rebe Maraurdere: Wow chica, me impresiona que te hayas dado la tarea de comentar cada capitulo, muy lindo de tu parte, ojala más hicieran como tú, me has inspirado para hacer lo mismo porque generalmente yo empiezo a comentar desde donde comienzo, pero como he visto lo bonito que se siente lo haré desde ahora. Nos leemos, besos.


	10. Chapter 10

**El sexo nada tiene que ver con el amor**

Había estado ahí antes, pero sólo para recoger a Albus cuando pasaba parte de las vacaciones con Scorpius y nada más. Le traía malos recuerdos además de que no tenía nada que tratar con esa familia.

Se acercó a la verja e inmediatamente apareció una elfina con unas tijeras de jardín en mano, al parecer estaba haciendo esculturas de unicornios con los arbustos. Según lo que había escuchado la elfina encargada de los jardines se llamaba Gona.

— Hola, buenos días. He venido a ver al joven Scorpius Malfoy. — La elfina giró la cabeza y le miró recelosa.

— Primero he de avisar a mi amo. —Espere aquí por favor.

— Desde luego. —La elfina desapareció con un crack y unos cuantos segundos después reapareció, chasqueó los dedos y las puertas se abrieron.

— El joven amo Scorpius le recibirá en la biblioteca de la sala de juegos.

— Sí, gracias Gona.

— Un placer servirle al gran héroe Harry Potter

Justo en la entrada le recibió un elfo joven, Azar.

— Yo le llevaré junto al joven amo. — Le dijo

El elfo de los salones, Azar lo llevó con Scorpius tras un medianamente largo recorrido y doblando una esquina se encontraron con un fantasma. Harry no sabía que había fantasmas en Malfoy Manor.

Era un chiquillo ataviado de príncipe y tenía manchas plateadas a la altura del estómago. Significaban sangre. A Harry le impactó un poco porque el niño era igualito a Draco cuando tenía doce años.

— Buenos días Azar. — Dijo el niño con todo el porte más militar y principesco que podía.

— Buenos días joven ama. — ¿Era una chica?

— Quiero que alguien me acompañe a cazar arañas.

— Gona, la elfina de los jardines ha terminado sus deberes. —Dijo el elfo. —Seguro que ella le acompañará. La niña torció el gesto.

— Está bien, estaré en los jardines. Nos vemos a la hora del té Azar.

— Como usted diga ama. —Dicho esto, la niña fantasma se fue flotando por el pasillo camino a los jardines.

— ¿Quién…quien era ella?

— Lady Lucía Malfoy. —Harry entrecerró los ojos. Trataba de buscar información de los escasos, recuerdos de las conversaciones que sostuvo con Albus sobre la mansión Malfoy pero nunca había mencionado a la fantasma.

— Murió joven. —Azar asintió. —¿Cómo murió? —El elfo le miró entrecerrando los ojos.

— No se nos permite hablar de ella. Dijo sin más.

o-o-o-o-o

Scorpius leía plácidamente en la biblioteca del salón de juegos. Leer y dormir era lo único que hacía desde que había salido de Hogwarts. Cuando Gona, la elfina de jardín le dijo que el señor Potter estaba de visita se sintió extraño, preguntó por Albus con el corazón en la garganta, pero la elfina negó con la cabeza y se corrigió.

— El señor jefe de Aurores. El señor Harry Potter. —Scorpius lo pensó un poco, podía argumentar que estaba enfermo y ciertamente lo estaba un poco, pero sabía que tenía algo que ver con Torres, su padre había hecho algo, pero no había dicho nada y los elfos no habían podido conseguirle ningún diario, tenían órdenes terminantes por parte de su abuelo de no traerle noticias del exterior. No iba a denunciar a su padre, por supuesto, pero quería saber, quería saber los detalles que su padre nunca le diría.

Cuando lo vio pasar sintió un ramalazo en el pecho, una pequeña y dulce agonía. Era igual a Albus, tan iguales, sólo que el señor Potter era un poco más bajito y usaba anteojos, incluso se dejaba una pequeña barba, en el largo exacto para no verse desaliñado. Le saludó con una débil sonrisa y el señor Potter al principio se quedó pasmado.

Scorpius no se veía bien, tenía ojeras y la piel grisácea, también parecía sudar y tener frio al mismo tiempo. Usaba sólo un ligero camisón y estaba cubierto con una frazada en las piernas. Había unas pantuflas de peluche en el suelo. Scorpius le dio la mano y le ofreció asiento.

— Disculpa, no sabía que estabas enfermo.

— No se preocupe señor Potter. Me dio una especie de fiebre estos últimos días. Mis defensas al parecer bajaron en cuanto salí de Hogwarts.

— Me sorprende que estés en casa, lo último que Albus me dijo de ti es que ibas a entrar a la facultad de derecho mágico, venía más con la intención de conseguir tu dirección. —Harry notó como Scorpius se tensaba, al mismo tiempo que su sonrisa. Harry en parte estaba mintiendo, se enteró por Percy, que era catedrático en esa facultad, que el rector había recibido una lechuza de Lucius Malfoy para pedir una prórroga por salud. No se lo había mencionado a Albus para no alterarlo y además era muy típico de los sangre pura ocultar ese tipo de datos. No les gustaba que los demás supieran de sus debilidades —¿No has podido asistir por tu enfermedad?

— No, mi abuelo cree que deben vigilar mi salud, en vista de que soy el único heredero. Así que este semestre no asistiré a clases. ¿Cómo está Albus? Yo…no he sabido nada de él y cuando se fue él todavía no sabía que estudiar.

— Ha decidido vivir con los muggles. — Dijo Harry viendo como Scorpius abría muy grandes los ojos.

— He traído té, joven amo. —Interrumpió un elfo.

— Gracias Louis. — Dijo mirando a la ventana. El elfo pasó a la biblioteca y sirvió dos pedazos de pastel y dos tazas de té, a Harry no se le pasó ver al elfo vaciando un pequeño gotero en la taza de Scorpius.

— Louis es un elfo de cocinas, es muy esplendido, yo había olvidado ofrecerle el té. — Tomó su taza de té, la olió y luego bebió de ella.

— No hay problema.

— Así que está viviendo con los muggles ¿Por qué?

— Está estudiando, actuación.

Scorpius frunció el ceño ligeramente.

— Nunca ha habido actores magos. —Dijo después de pensarlo. —Quiero decir, supongo que hubo algunos, pero era una profesión muy mal vista, hace un par de siglos se le comparaba mucho con ejercer la prostitución.

Harry se acomodó en el asiento, curioso, nunca había pensado en porque en el mundo mágico no había actores teniendo tantos efectos especiales a la mano.

— ¿Y eso a que se debe?

— En parte porque algunas historias eran consideradas profanas, demasiado pasionales para presentarse, demasiado intimas, los magos son muy celosos con sus emociones después de todo. Además, era bien sabido que a veces, tanto hombres como mujeres eran tentados con regalos para ofrecer otro tipo de servicios. Al final, todo el mundo quiere estar con un famoso y si tienes dinero para permitírtelo ¿Por qué no? Por supuesto acabó siendo una profesión tan mal vista que no ha habido actores mágicos desde hace unos 400 años.

Harry veía un poco extraño a Scorpius, demasiado ido, con la mirada turbia. El rubio notó que lo estaba observando, se sonrojó y cerró los ojos esforzándose en centrar sus pensamientos.

— Lo siento, la medicina me hace sentir mareado y me pongo a decir estupideces.

— ¿Tomas medicamentos fuertes? —Scorpius asintió con una sonrisa tonta.

— Calmantes, a todas horas, por lo menos ya no tomo ningún tipo de antibiótico, antes sí que estaba adormilado. Los diluyen en el té o la comida en general. — Levantó la taza. Supongo que vio como Louis lo ponía en esta taza. —Dijo sonriendo para después beber. — ¿Qué necesita de mi señor Potter?

— Venía a preguntarte si no sabías algo de un ex compañero tuyo. Alex Torres.

— ¿Torres? —Preguntó con una sonrisa adormilada, se recargó en el sillón, al parecer los elfos se habían pasado con el medicamento. — ¿Qué pasa con él?

— ¿No has leído el profeta? —Scorpius negó.

— Papá nunca permitía que leyera los periódicos, me alteran. Muchas cosas feas para mi corazón frágil, dice.

El rubio parecía algo borracho.

— Perdóneme, en unos minutos pasará el efecto inicial.

— No te preocupes. ¿Te dan dolores fuertes, o por qué tomas calmantes?

— Me duele sí, pero la medicina no lo cura...sólo lo hace más…aguantable. — Sonrió. —Vamos ¿Qué pasó con Torres? hace mucho que no hablamos, ni por lechuza. —Scorpius bebió un poco más de té. Se estaba poniendo nervioso.

— El joven Torres…el joven Torres falleció hace unas semanas en su propiedad de Londres.

— ¿Murió? ¿Natural o…?

— Murió asesinado. —Scorpius se quedó un poco inexpresivo.

— …Sabía que no andaba en buenos pasos, pero no creí que fuera para tanto. Dijo como para sí mismo pero consciente de que había llamado la atención del padre de Albus.

— ¿Sabes algo sobre con quien se juntaba?

— No, Torres no hablaba cosas con nadie, de vez en cuando recibía lechuzas con mensajes de fuera y no los recibía a la hora normal del correo, pero nunca se los mostró a nadie. —Mintió. —Sin embargo, es del tipo de persona que haría lo que fuera por dinero. —Eso si era completamente cierto. —El tipo de persona que hace las cosas de manera incorrecta. No me sorprendería que se metiera con algo que no pudo manejar.

— ¿Tenía amigos en Hogwarts?

— Ninguno, era del tipo odioso, pero era buen jugador de quidditch.

— Cada vez que recibo esa respuesta siento que voy hacia ningún lado.

— ¿Puedo preguntar cómo murió? ¿Sufrió? Era odioso, ya lo dije, pero espero que su muerte haya sido rápida.

Harry negó.

— No voy a mentirte, su muerte fue dolorosa. Es claramente un ajuste de cuentas. No creo que se lo mereciera. — Scorpius se tragó una carcajada, ni siquiera cruzó su garganta. Sólo se la tragó ahogándola en bilis.

— ¿Le torturaron? — Preguntó afligido.

— No puedo decirte, pero no es algo que nadie merezca, era joven y es una tristeza. Espero que al menos su familia logre encontrar un poco de paz. Y sobre todo espero poder darle justicia.

Scorpius asintió. Harry miró su reloj.

— Scorpius, lo siento, tengo que irme ahora. Me esperan en el ministerio. Espero te recuperes pronto.

— No se preocupe señor Potter. Mis elfos le acompañaran.

Harry se despidió no sin antes darle una mirada preocupada al chico y después, los elfos lo escoltaron hasta la verja según su jurisdicción. Cuando Azar llegó de nuevo al salón se encontró con su joven amo arrojando la tetera hacia la pared.

— ¡Al final no me ha dicho nada! —Se lamentó el rubio en medio de un grito.

— ¿Se encuentra bien amo? —Azar estaba preocupado, su amo a veces estaba muy tranquilo y a veces estallaba de ira, angustia o de tristeza. Había cambiado mucho desde que había regresado de la escuela.

— Sí, ve a ver si Mer ya tiene limpia mi habitación, aquí hay demasiada luz y no puedo dormir. Contestó con fastidio.

— No debería dormir tanto.

— ¡No me importa! ¡No hay mucho que hacer si ni siquiera puedo pasear por los jardines!

— Todo es por su bien.

— ¡No me importa! —Le arrojó una taza asustando a su elfo.

— Enseguida iré. —Dijo el elfo desapareciendo dejando al rubio llorando de impotencia en la salita.

Scorpius se sentía cada vez más inestable. Las pociones no estaban funcionando, sólo le hacían sentir peor. Se supone que debían hacerlo sentir mejor y no hacían más que hacerle sentir adormilado y cómo si su consciencia se hiciera pesada y lechosa, sin consistencia sólida y odiaba esa sensación. Era como estar borracho y a la vez no, estando borracho por lo menos se sentía feliz, sentía como si flotara pero ahora que los elfos lo vigilaban día y noche ni siquiera podía intentar robarle alcohol a su abuelo.

o-o-o-o-o

Ese mismo día Albus hizo algo que no espera hacer tan pronto. Fue a la biblioteca del mundo mágico, se encontraba en Valle de Godric, cerca de casa pero estaba completamente seguro de que no habría nadie que le abriera la puerta.

Simplemente fue, en un acto, no sabía si morboso o masoquista, pero tenía la intención de revisar la hemeroteca. Entró, preguntó por el área de hemeroteca y utilizó su varita para atraer los periódicos que hablaran sobre Alex Torres.

Estos eran cinco, todos en primera plana.

— Vaya, vaya. Dijo leyendo los detalles. "Shadow Maker" Frunció el ceño y se puso a leer los periódicos.

Cuando terminó devolvió lo utilizado a su lugar y salió de ahí con una sensación extraña.

Aunque los Aurores habían dicho a los medios que la asesina había sido una mujer pequeña y de cabello negro trabajando para algún nuevo señor tenebroso, a Albus le dio la impresión de que no era cierto pero lo único que lo llevaba a esa conclusión era el nombre del supuesto nuevo señor tenebroso, para él, Shadow Maker era el título de una canción, de un disco. Se rió ante su propia estupidez.

Era el disco favorito de Scorpius y seguro era él quien menos razones tenía para matar a Torres, después de todo era su amigo.

No se permitió sentirse mal por eso. Ni aunque se pudiera sentir mal por la pérdida de Scorpius iría a darle el pésame, Torres no valía la pena. Miró su brazalete y respiró hondo. Miró hacia arriba y luego regresó a su brazalete. Lo tomó con su otra mano y lo giró sobre su muñeca.

Recordó todo el dolor que le había causado amar a Scorpius y decidió que no valía la pena. Ellos no volverían a verse nunca y él tenía que seguir con su vida, así que mirando al cielo y derramando sólo un par de lágrimas sacó el brazalete de su muñeca. La guardó en el pantalón y caminó hacia su casa. No iba a tirarla, simplemente la guardaría junto al álbum de fotos en casa de Valle de Godric, para no tener ninguna tentación de usarla de nuevo.

Para evitar pensar en él de nuevo.

o-o-o-o-o

Apenas eran las dos de la tarde y Scorpius sintió que podría dormir hasta el día siguiente, pero en cuanto su cabeza tocó la almohada comenzó a llorar. Lo sabrían, si el señor Potter descubría quién había asesinado a Torres lo sabría, todo el mundo lo haría. Se haría publica su más grande vergüenza. Su padre iría a la cárcel y él se convertiría en una burla y en una deshonra.

A Scorpius no le gustaba estar despierto. Porque todo el rato recordaba como Torres le había violado. Recordaba como lo había tocado, como lo había invadido. Empezó a frotarse el cuerpo para quitarse esa sensación de suciedad, pero sólo se hacía más fuerte, entonces armado con sus propias uñas comenzó a tallarse con fuerza, abriéndose la piel. El llanto se hizo cada vez más incontrolable hasta el punto de que tres elfos llegaron a la habitación alertados por sus alaridos. Estos se asustaron al ver el estado de su amo en el mismísimo borde de la locura.

Intentaron detenerlo, pero él les arrojó lejos y después les lanzó cosas para que se fueran y le dejaran solo. Juguetes, almohadas, adornos, cuadros, libros. Lo que fuera, él sólo quería desaparecer. Gritaba histérico.

Uno de sus elfos desesperado lo lanzó hacia el librero con demasiada fuerza y los otros dos se subieron sobre él para inmovilizarlo.

Entonces, el elfo Louis sacó una botella grande de líquido azul, claramente no era una de esas botellitas o viales donde las pociones se dosificaban, sino una de tamaño familiar y le obligó a tragar. Dejándole inconsciente, pero a la poción sólo había que darle un trago y él se bebió poco más de un cuarto de botella.

Dormiría, por fin podría dormir por días.

o-o-o-o-o

Un jueves cualquiera Albus comía en Ding Dong con Sam. El señor Fu, dueño y cocinero ya les conocía bien, se sabía de memoria lo que ordenaban siempre y ellos le sonreían todo lo que podían porque a veces el señor Fu les regalaba unas cuantas galletas de la fortuna.

Sam le comentaba sobre un partido de Bayer Leverkusen de la Bundesliga, y Albus no sabía qué carajo era eso, pero hacía como que entendía. Incluso había dado gracias a Merlín por comprado un televisor, le servía no sólo para ver películas, sino también para estudiar el mundo muggle, porque ¡Ohh sorpresa! Nada de lo que vio en estudios muggle le sirve en el mundo real, nadie te pregunta sobre quien inventó las armas de fuego, nadie pregunta si sabes quién era Galeno, o las leyes de la física, de la cual a los magos sólo les dan la definición de lo que son y ninguna fórmula ¿Por qué para que rayos querría saber la fórmula para sacar la velocidad de un objeto en caída libre si puedes usar un puñetero aresto momentum o un wingadium leviosa y evitar que caiga? Y aunque se los enseñaran nadie anda preguntando eso por la calle para saber si eres como ellos.

Estaba atado a su televisor desde entonces, porque de otro modo ni siquiera se podría expresar adecuadamente. Poco habían avanzado los magos en el lenguaje desde el 1800 y para empeorar las cosas tenía el tercio del acento de granja de los Weasley, el terció del acento escosés de su padre, el tercio del acento aristocrático malfoyizado.

Por alguna razón su amigo se calló. Albus que miraba su Chop sui volteó a verlo y notó que estaba recto como una vara mirando hacia la entrada. Albus miró también allí y vio a la flamante Victoria Gray entrar con su femenina y elegante falda de vestir larga y su suéter rosado de muñeca caminar hacia ellos.

— Hola chicos. —Dijo alegre parándose frente a ellos.

— Hola Victoria. —Dijeron en el tono que usarían niños de kínder para recibir a su profesora. Ella les sonrió.

— Iba a pedirles un favor. Como saben, hace unos días me asaltaron en el centro. —Esto obviamente no lo sabían porque Victoria jamás hablaba con ellos. —Y bueno, me da un poco de miedo ir sola por ahí ahora. Quería apelar a su flamante virilidad y pedirles de favor si me podían acompañar a un lugar, mis amigas tenían que irse y me he quedado sin nadie.

—Ohh bueno, sí…SÍ. — Respondió Sam tartamudeando un poco. Victoria sonrió y Albus como que conocía esa sonrisa. Era…muy parecida a la de Scorpius. Albus miró su plato y se preguntó qué demonios le pasaba. Le molestaba que todo le recordara al rubio. Miró a Victoria y su vista de águila se enfocó en la miradita que le echaba la rubia a su amigo Sam, que estaba cada vez más nervioso. Albus ladeó la cabeza. Victoria miraba a Sam como si fuera un bebé unicornio.

Pensó en declinar la oferta pues haría el papel de la tercera rueda, pero Sam se desmayaría si le dejaba sólo con la bella Victoria. Si con él ahí podía verle el corazón intentar salirle de la camiseta. Patético.

—Sólo espera a que terminemos ¿vale? Le dijo Albus a Victoria dando un bocado y ella le sonrió. ¿Quieres?

Ella miró los platos y negó con la cabeza.

— No, son muchas calorías. Ya me comí mi manzana y mis almendras, no puedo salirme de la dieta.

— Qué triste existencia. —Dijo él dando otro bocado pues siempre había sido delgado y comía como un cerdo de tamaño mediano. Carita de Potter, altura y metabolismo Weasley.

— Sí, lo es, especialmente porque tengo mucha hambre. —Dijo con genuina tristeza mirando a la comida y agarrando su inexistente estómago.

— Pero sí eres muy bonita. No tienes por qué matarte de hambre, seguirías siendo bonita aún con diez o quince kilos más, es más, cómo que te hacen falta. —Sam abrió la boca ante las palabras de Albus. Le impresionaba que le hablara tan natural a Victoria. Ella sólo se rió.

— Sí, ya sé, mi nutriólogo dice que estoy debajo índice de masa corporal (otra cosa de la que Albus no tenía ni idea), pero es el peso debo tener por mi carrera. Esto. — Levantó la manga izquierda de su suéter y jaló un poco de su piel. — Es bonito. —Albus y Sam trataron de entender por qué se suponía que las mujeres debían vivir con puro hueso bajo la piel para sentirse bonitas.

Cuando acabaron de comer caminaron tras Victoria quien parecía tener las piernas muy largas y que además llevaba unos tacones de 12 cm alargando su zancada. Caminaba como si fuera la mujer más bonita del mundo.

Bajaron al metro y ya ahí ella les pidió que le esperaran, que iba al tocador.

Se quedaron ahí, uno junto al otro. Albus miró a Sam y se partió de risa. Sam le miró sin entender.

— ¿De qué te ríes?

— De ti. — El moreno intentó ponerse serio. —Sam, Victoria te está tirando los canes bien intenso y tu ni en cuenta.

— ¿A mí? ¿Victoria?

— Sam, que sólo hay que ver cómo te mira. Por amor a Morgana.

— ¿Quién es Morgana? —Preguntó extrañado, entonces Albus paró de reír y miró serio a Sam.

— No es nadie, nada, lo siento, a veces digo cosas raras. —Dijo dándose cuenta de que había metido la pata.

Se quedó serio el resto del tiempo y un par de minutos después Victoria regresó, pasaron su tarjeta del metro y lo esperaron en el andén.

Abordaron y Albus no pudo evitar pensar en porqué alguien con tanto dinero como Victoria viajaría en metro como el resto de los mortales.

Cinco estaciones después llegaron a su destino en el centro de Londres. Caminaron varias cuadras en un sector que ellos no conocían, eran como empresariales. Y llegaron a un edificio de unos siete pisos. Pasaron por la recepción donde Victoria no tuvo que dar ni nombre y los metió a ambos en un ascensor.

Al salir se encontraron con un agitado ambiente de oficina. Corriendo para todos lados. Caminó con ellos de la mano hasta una oficina de cristal y abrió sin tocar.

— Jackie, los he traído. —Dijo ella sonriente. En la oficina, un hombre de cabello negro y piel bronceada, estaba al teléfono y miró hacia Victoria, le sonrió y comenzó a disculparse con la persona al teléfono para después colgar. Se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia ellos intimidándolos un poco.

Sobre todo cuando tomó el mentón de Sam y le giró para ver sus dos perfiles.

— Madre mía, que pómulos tan más perfectos. —Luego miró a Albus y éste se sintió incomodo, examinado de arriba abajo. —Desciende de judíos. —Dijo de repente. —Mira ese perfil, esos ojos preciosos. —El tal Jackie caminó a su alrededor, literalmente le giró para verles el trasero. Silbó de la impresión. Guapisimos los dos Victoria. Son perfectos para la campaña.

— No han firmado con ninguna agencia. —Dijo la rubia. Ambos miraron a Victoria y luego se miraron a sí mismos.

— En ese caso llamaré a Lewis, él sabrá a quién derivarlos. —Dijo yendo a tomar el teléfono nuevamente. —Deberán venir el lunes, haré que Lewis tenga los papeles para entonces.

— Vale, le diré a Hammer que funja como su abogado mientras ellos consiguen el suyo. —Poco después de otro cruce de palabras Victoria se los llevó de ahí, con una sonrisa triunfante.

— ¿Qué-fue-eso? — Le preguntó Albus soltándose de su agarré.

— Les conseguí su primer empleo. Pueden agradecerme después con una caja de coca cola light cada uno, no soy exigente.

— ¿Pero cómo? ¿Por qué? Preguntó Sam. Y sin decirnos nada.

— Porque es bueno para ustedes. Escuchen, estoy en el negocio desde los 3 años. Es difícil hacerse un nombre como actor, pero pueden empezar a hacer contactos y atajos. Sacar la carrera implica mucho sacrificio y puede que sus padres les apoyen ahora, pero se les irá haciendo más duro con el tiempo. Tendremos que tomar cursos de idiomas, de equitación, de artes marciales, esgrima. Todo para incrementar las posibilidades de conseguir un papel, sino se aplican ahora, sino comienzan a trabajar ahora, cuando salgan se les hará imposible conseguir empleo.

— ¿Y qué es lo que ganas tú? —Preguntó Albus con su típica desconfianza de serpiente.

— Rivales. Rivales que valgan la pena. — El profesor Frank dijo que al final sólo diez de nosotros tendrán trabajo en esta industria y me niego a que Michael sea mi competencia. —Yo ya estoy ahí, quiero ver a los otros nueve, y ustedes son buenos. Pero tienen la timidez de una colegiala de doce años. Les voy a decir una cosa. He modelado en ropa interior desde los quince años, tengo experiencia en esto, pongan atención. La vergüenza, en un escenario, no te lleva a ningún lado. Yo que ustedes aceptaba el empleo. —Dijo dirigiéndose al elevador. — Claro que depende de ustedes, si quieren ser algo más que mediocres. —Ellos pasaron a la caja de metal para irse juntos.

Sabían que ella tenía razón, eso no podían discutírselo, lo único malo eran los métodos. Más que nunca, a Albus le pareció que Victoria era un perfecta Slytherin, mira que llevarlos con mentiras.

o-o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o-o

Albus estaba en medio de una fiesta con su mejor camiseta color azul marino, en la casa de uno de los chicos de la clase de actuación. Se llamaba Jason y tenía la casa libre todo el fin de semana. Al parecer había guardado todos los adornos en una habitación y había cerrado todos los cuartos con llave. Buena precaución, la gente estaba demasiado ebria y apenas eran las doce de la noche.

Entró a la cocina para buscar hielos y se encontró con Dennis sacando una bolsa de tan preciado bien del congelador. Se veía tan guapo. Llevaba jeans color celeste y un suéter naranja.

Era de complexión pequeña y delgada y su cabello rizado le recordaba algo al de sus tíos Percy y Charly, sólo que Dennis era rubio y tenía unos labios preciosos, como de corazón y esa noche se veían especialmente lustrosos. Se acercó con la sonrisa más normal que le pudo dedicar en su estado de ebriedad y le dijo que él también quería hielos.

Dennis le sonrió. Que magnifica sonrisa.

Tomó los hielos que necesitaba sintiéndose terriblemente sonrojado, aunque no sabía si era a causa del alcohol o de la vergüenza que le daba que Dennis le viera en ese estado. Se prepararon sus bebidas en silencio y Albus estaba a punto de regresar a dónde estaba Sam hasta que sintió como alguien le tomaba del brazo.

— Albus ¿No te gustaría ir arriba?

— ¿Arriba? — Albus se giró sobre sus pies y miró confundido a Dennis, quién tenía los ojos enfocados al suelo con las mejillas muy rojas.

— Sí, ya sabes…arriba.

Arriba…

— Ahh…ahh, sí, c-claro. —Dennis despegó los ojos del suelo y le sonrió acercándose a él.

— Vamos…—Le dijo tímido saliendo de la cocina. Albus le siguió completamente enajenado. Sam sólo le vio pasar y le siguió con la mirada hasta que comenzó a subir las escaleras tras Dennis.

Sam hizo una expresión que decía algo cómo "Bueno, al menos uno de los dos va a picar".

Llegando a la planta alta Dennis rio nervioso y sacó una llave del pantalón y abrió una de las habitaciones invitándole a pasar.

— Le dije a Jason que me prestara la llave. Y bueno, él sabe que me gustas.

Albus se quedó unos segundos perdido, intentando figurarse la confianza que tenía Jason en Dennis como para confiarle una de las habitaciones. Después asintió y caminó hasta llegar a la cama seguido de Dennis.

Siempre se dijo que se reservaría para Scorpius o por lo menos para alguien a quien quisiera de verdad. Pero había visto suficientes cosas ya como para no haberse dado cuenta de que eran patrañas. Estaba cansado de machacarse la mano dándose pajas. Quería dejar de ser un jodido virgen y Dennis le gustaba un montón aunque realmente no se conocían bien. Los te quiero no eran necesarios. Se deseaban, eso era lo importante.

No supo si fue el alcohol o un arranque de valor por parte de su sangre Gryffindor, pero se acercó al rubio y tomó su rostro delicadamente con sólo la temblorosa punta de los dedos y le dio un pequeño beso a Dennis.

No era el beso del año, estaba nervioso porque quería perder su virginidad, era su primer beso en serio y sus manos comenzaron a traspirar, pero eso a Dennis no le importó. Era más que obvio que tenía más experiencia porque fue él quien llevó el beso a algo más. Besó primero su labio inferior, luego el superior y llevó sus manos hacia las caderas de Albus pegándolas a las suyas.

Poco a poco Albus notó como los miembros de ambos crecían, y como eran de la misma estatura éstas chocaban entre sí, se rozaban de una manera deliciosa. Dennis metió las manos por debajo de la camiseta de Albus y tras acariciarlo un poco levantó aquél obstáculo dejando al moreno con el pecho expuesto. Dennis dejó escapar un suspiró, Albus estaba buenísimo. Era el perfecto twink.

Con el pecho blanco y el abdomen durito pero sin marcar, el ombligo perfecto y los pezones pequeños, oscuros y duritos. Era un sueño.

Volvieron a besarse y ésta vez de una manera intensa. Albus comenzó a tantear a Dennis por los muslos y después sujetó su trasero meneándolo, era pequeño, pero era perfecto y deslizó las manos hasta llegar a la hebilla mientras su boca hacía lo mismo en la zona del cuello del rubio.

Desabrochó el cinturón y dejó caer los jeans que Dennis se encargó de pisar para deshacerse de ellos. Albus se rió y se sentó en la cama mientras Dennis se quitaba el suéter anaranjado quedando sólo en bóxer negro. Se sonrieron y el rubio se abalanzó hacia el moreno besándolo con pasión. Pasando las manos por su pecho, acariciando ligeramente el pezón izquierdo de Albus con el pulgar y restregándose con la parte baja del cuerpo.

Albus trató de quitarse los pantalones solo, pero Dennis le ayudó. Estaban ansiosos y sus movimientos eran ligeramente erráticos, pero cuando ambos estuvieron en ropa interior fue como una liberación espiritual, dejaron la ansiedad para dar paso a la glotonería. Duraron minutos interminables restregándose a través de las únicas telas que quedaban entre ellos e incluso usaban sus dedos para trazar pequeños círculos sobre sus erecciones.

Albus fue el primero en dejar el beso, con la respiración entrecortada bajó el elástico de la ropa interior de Dennis dejando ver el pene del rubio con un hermoso arbustillo de pelo rizado coronando la base.

Era el primer pene que Albus veía en su vida y se le antojó maravilloso. Era un pene muy lindo, no tenía circuncisión así que Albus lo tomó para recorrer el prepucio hacia abajo arrancándole un sonido bastante gutural y un estremecimiento a su compañero.

— Es maravilloso. —Dijo moviendo su mano hacia arriba nuevamente.

— Tu mano es maravillosa Albus. —Dijo alzando la cabeza completamente extasiado. Eso era bueno, pensó Albus, las pajas eran un territorio conocido para el moreno. De ahí en fuera no sabría qué hacer, pero bueno, lo descubriría en el camino. Su erección pegaba a su propio ombligo, pero Dennis no le tomó en cuenta hasta después de unos minutos.

Se dieron un beso tierno y lento y después Dennis tomó su pene haciéndole una paja lenta pero placentera y Albus tomó ese mismo ritmo para complacer al rubio. Un beso pequeño en los labios. Otro en la barbilla y de repente Albus fue consciente de como su cuerpo estaba húmedo por el sudor.

— Joder…—dijo cuándo Dennis le apretó la polla.

— Sí Albus, vamos a joder muy rico. —Le dijo al oído para después darle un beso en el cuello y bajar depositando otros dos antes de llegar a su destino, uno en medio del pecho y otro un centímetro abajo del ombligo.

Albus tiró la cabeza hacia atrás cuando el rubio se bajó de la cama para quedar hincado y besar la punta del pene de éste. Acarició su propia mejilla con aquél instrumento de carne y le dio una pequeña estirada para comerle los testículos al moreno.

— Dios, Dennis vas a matarme. — Albus trató de incorporarse, pero sólo pudo apoyarse en los codos para ver como Dennis paseaba la lengua por su falo y apenas pudo mantener los ojos abiertos cuando se lo metió en la boca hasta la mitad para después volver a subir.

Dennis se había enamorado del pene de Albus, el pene de Albus lo era todo, quería tenerlo en su interior, su culo se lo pedía. Sus caderas comenzaron a menearse hambrientas y podía sentir su ano contraerse ansioso. Sacó el pene de su boca y continuó masturbándolo mientras escupía en su mano la cual llevó hacia atrás por dos motivos, el primero era dilatar su entrada y el segundo calmar esa hambre con sus dedos.

La respiración errática de Albus lo llevaba continuamente a cerrar sus ojos. Mierda, como le deseaba.

En algún momento Dennis se paró del suelo y le empujó para quedar bien acostado en la cama, después se sentó a horcadas en sus caderas. Tomó su erección y se la colocó dentro. Así, sólo la tomó y la llevó a su orificio soltado una maldición en el proceso.

— Maldición Albus la tienes gruesa, hijo de puta. —Albus ni siquiera había reparado en eso pero tenía razón, si comparabas ambas pollas la Dennis parecía una salchicha de asar y la de Albus, circuncisión aparte, parecía un pequeño tronquito que se hacía más gruesa en la parte de en medio, como si hubiese engordado.

El moreno se mordió el labio.

— Verga Albus. —Siseó Dennis que de repente había comenzado a subir y bajar más rápido. —La tienes bien rica. Dios. — Albus movía sus caderas para encontrarse en el camino con las de Dennis ayudándose con las manos para mantener el ritmo de las caderas del rubio y este decía un montón de cosas sucias en voz alta prendiendo al moreno cada vez más. Estuvieron así hasta el punto en que Dennis parecía sufrir. —Ven aquí Albus. —Dijo deteniéndose y bajándose de Albus posicionándose a mitad de la cama. Albus se giró y casi se le va el aliento cuando se encontró de cara con el culo de Dennis quien se masajeaba el ano con los dedos. —Ven aquí. —Repitió Dennis. — Tómame como a un perro. Ven. —La saliva de Albus se le juntó en la boca, nunca había visto nada tan apetecible. Sabía que tenía que meter la polla, pero de repente se le ocurrió llevar ahí a sus labios y probar ese agujero que le estaba proporcionando tanto placer.

Al sentir la lengua de Albus, Dennis gimió e hizo un sonido bastante salvaje.

— Dios, que hijo de puta. —Dijo moviendo su traserito al sentir el delicioso contacto con esa lengua. Apretó las sabanas hasta que de repente se las tuvo que tragar para no gritar cuando Albus le enterró la pija hasta los huevos. — Verga, sí. —Chilló para después seguir mordiendo las sabanas pues al moreno le había dado un no sé qué, que le decía en la cabeza que se lo tenía que follar lo más duro que pudiera.

— Dennis…—Dijo con voz lastimera. —Tienes el mejor culo del mundo, te lo juro. —Le dio una palmada en el trasero y se lo siguió follando hasta que después de una letanía de sonidos animales e insultos Dennis se corrió salpicando las sabanas un montón dejando un gruñido fuertísimo atrás. Albus se salió de él no sabiendo que era lo que se tenía que hacer cuando la pareja se venía. Dennis se dio la vuelta y Albus pudo ver sus ojos llorosos de agradecimiento y le besó, le besó mucho y muy fuerte, aunque Albus había tenido la lengua en su culo. Y después bajó y se la mamó duro hasta que le sacó el alma por el pito.

Ambos se acomodaron en la cama tratando de calmar sus respiraciones. Los dos tenían sonrisas estúpidas en el rostro, como si no hubiesen hecho nunca nada mejor en su vida que echarse ese polvo.

Había sido bueno, realmente bueno, Al jamás pensó que el sexo fuera así de divertido, él había tenido en mente algo mucho más íntimo, romántico, algo que sería personal y que involucraría sus sentimientos. Después, sólo por unos segundos se permitió pensar amargamente en Scorpius quién se acostaba con chicas a las que no quería y pensó "Ohh bueno, eso explica muchas cosas" pero no quiso seguir pensando en él. Miró a Dennis y éste tenía cerrados los ojos pero mantenía la sonrisa en la cara.

— Ha sido bueno…—Dijo y Dennis volteó a verlo soltando una risa.

— Sí, ha sido bueno. —El rubio se movió un poco para darle un beso. — Tal vez deberíamos salir ¿Sabes? No exactamente lo que se dice novios, pero tenemos buena química en la cama y bueno, no pareces un mal tipo. No me molestaría conocerte más.

— Sí ¿Por qué no? —Y es que Dennis tenía razón, ninguno tenía pareja, tenían los mismos horarios y saliendo juntos podrían conocerse más y podrían tener más sexo. —Salgamos...pero hablemos de esto después porque me muero de sueño.

— Ya somos dos, me dejaste exhausto. — Ambos se acomodaron bien, cada quién en un lado de la cama y se dispusieron a dormir.

Al día siguiente bajaron después de haber tomado una ducha y se encontraron con varios semi-cadáveres conservados en alcohol. Dennis incluso pateó el brazo de un chico que estaba tirado en la entrada de la cocina y éste ni se inmutó.

— Sí me preguntas no creo que éste chico dure mucho en la carrera. —Dijo Dennis mientras Albus dejaba en el suelo una bola de colcha y sabanas. Dennis le había dicho que tenían que meterlas a la lavadora antes de irse.

— ¿Por? —Albus buscó en el refrigerador y encontró un cono de leche nuevo. Le ofreció a Dennis con un gesto y éste asintió. Procedió a servir dos vasos.

— Lo veo en cada fiesta que voy y me entero de que va a muchas más y siempre termina igual. Es triste. Beber no es malo, me encanta beber, pero hay límites. —Albus le dio su vaso de leche y Dennis guardó silencio para beber mientras Albus se dirigía al patio a meter a lavar la ropa de cama.

Cuando regresó Dennis se estaba sirviendo más leche.

— Sé que no debería terminarme el cono, pero yo lo necesito más que Jason.

— Sí, él tiene que comprender que tú eres más aficionado a los lácteos. — Dijo Albus tomando se propio vaso. Dennis se rió y casi saca la leche por la nariz.

— Eres un puerco. — Dijo empujándolo entre risas cuando terminó de pasar la leche. Albus también se rió y después le plantó un beso en los labios. Lento y lánguido.

Dennis no era un mal prospecto a novio, sabía que se llevarían bien cuando se conocieran más.

Cuando regresó a su departamento era cerca del mediodía, era sábado así que no tendría nada que hacer pero bueno, tal vez podría limpiar un poco y luego ver una película. Justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta sonó su teléfono celular, que se había comprado más que nada para hablar con Sam. Era él, de hecho.

— Hola Sam, perdona por dejarte ayer tirado. —Dijo girando la llave.

— Sí, bueno, tengo un par de cosas que hablar contigo, ¿estás en tu departamento?

— Acabo de llegar. — Albus tiró la mochila a la cama.

— Vale, llegó en quince. — Colgó.

Sam parecía ansioso por contarle algo, así que bueno, se puso a hacer un pequeño desayuno-almuerzo para ambos consistente en huevos con tocino y fruta picada, él preparó los huevos mientras un cuchillo hechizado cortaba plátano, melón y fresas en un tazón.

Cuando Sam llegó agradeció el desayuno y se sentaron juntos a comer en la cama. Frente a frente, sentados a lo indio con el plato en el regazo y los vasos de jugo a un lado de la cama.

— ¿Y cómo te fue anoche con Dennis? —Albus no pudo evitar sonreír.

— Es un buen chico. —Dijo. —Y bueno, quedamos en que saldríamos para conocernos mejor. No novios exactamente, pero podemos acostarnos. —Una voz cantarina y feliz salió de su boca en esta última parte de la conversación y luego miró a Sam con una chispa en los ojos. —¿Y tú? ¿Qué me tienes que decir?

— Bueno, me enteré de dos…tres cosas. Extrañas y contradictorias. Y no sé si sentirme afortunado o desafortunado. —Albus tragó un buen pedazo de tocino.

— ¿Cómo qué cosas?

— Uno: Victoria es lesbiana; dos: tiene novia y también es modelo; Tres: No es tan lesbiana como dice o eso creo porque nos acostamos. —Albus se atragantó con el huevo y comenzó a toser desenfrenadamente. —Sí, así me sentí yo cuando me lo dijo.

— ¿Cómo pasó todo eso? —Preguntó tomando jugo.

Sam miró hacia arriba, le costaba hablar sobre eso, Al se dio cuenta.

— Ayer cuando me dejaste, pensé en sólo quedarme unos minutos más y luego irme. Cuando salía me la encontré fumando en el jardín. Odio a la gente que fuma ¿Sabes? Así que sólo me despedí por ser educado y ella me dijo que esperara. Dijo que quería platicar conmigo. Me pareció tan extraño que me dijera eso que miré hacia los lados para cerciorarme de que no le hablaba a alguien más. Ella se rió y me dijo que me sentara a su lado. Me dijo que se sentía sola y que quería hablar de cualquier cosa. Intenté hacerme el gracioso y le hablé sobre la granja de hormigas que tenía de niño, y ella me hablo sobre su labrador que se llama Naruto y su gato Sasuke. Y eso me pareció terriblemente gracioso, yo veía esa serie de niño. No estábamos ebrios, ninguno de los dos. Me preguntó sobre mi familia, pero ella no me habló de la suya. Dijo que hace mucho no sabía de ellos. Le pregunté por qué y me dijo que su padre le había echado de casa cuando se enteró de que era lesbiana.

Albus, que no había conocido a unos padres capaces de hacer eso abrió la boca como pez.

— Ya sé, es increíble, en pleno 2025. Y bueno me quedé impactado y en parte como que me resigné, dije, bueno, es lesbiana, que triste, definitivamente no era para mí. Y platicamos un poco más, me platico de su novia que estaba en Los Ángeles haciendo un trabajo para Vogue y que se habían peleado antes de que se fuera dos semanas atrás porque su novia quería hacer pública su relación y ella no. Y hablamos de más cosas, temas más felices, como su comida favorita y los lugares de Londres que más le gustaban. Después me pidió que le acompañara a casa y cómo soy un caballero lo hice. Llamamos un taxi y nos llevó a una zona donde los departamentos seguro cuestan más que la casa de mis padres en Bath y su auto juntos. Era enorme, bonito y moderno y me invitó a pasar. Platicamos un poquito más y yo ya quería irme, para lamer mis heridas principalmente, y ella de repente me besó. Y nos besamos, y nos besamos y nos besamos, hasta que me llevó a su habitación y lo hicimos, y fue maravilloso. Fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para mí y pensé que era importante para ella porque era su primera vez con un hombre, ella me lo dijo, iba a ser la primera vez de los dos. Pero entonces, esta mañana me dijo que lo sentía y que tenía que irme, porque ella tenía novia y todo había sido un error. ¿Tienes idea de cómo me sentí Albus? Es como…como que sólo me usó Al, yo iba a respetarla Albus, me educaron bien, si una chica es lesbiana no la tocas, ni te le insinúas, no le faltas al respeto, pero ella, ella me hizo pensar que yo le gustaba. ¿Qué rayos haces cuando te pasa eso? —Dijo soltando una lagrima.

Se avergonzó y miró hacían un lado para después limpiarse aquella lagrima rebelde.

Albus miró su plato, él lo entendía. Sam había tenido la primera vez que él por mucho tiempo había fantaseado con Scorpius, una donde los dos se querían y eran el universo del otro. Pero había sido una mentira y ni siquiera eso porque Victoria jamás le había dicho que le quería o algo. Victoria había lastimado a Sam de una manera muy cruel pero no lo había hecho con la intensión.

— No debería ser tan gilipollas, ya me habían dicho mis hermanos como eran las chicas de Londres.

— No es que seas gilipollas, y tampoco que las chicas de Londres sean así. —Dijo poniendo su mano en la rodilla de Sam. —Es sólo que ella se sentía sola y tú estabas ahí. La soledad a veces hace que hagas tonterías. Estoy seguro de que ahora ella está muy avergonzada y culpable, no creo que sea de las personas que se anda acostando con cualquiera, pero lo cierto es que no debes esperar nada de ella.

— ¿Debo dejarlo pasar?

— Sería lo mejor.

— ¿Y qué pasa con lo que siento? Yo sí la quiero Albus.

— Sam, suena horrible lo que te voy a decir, porque yo lo sentía horrible cuando me lo decían. Pero me di cuenta justo anoche y creo que lo debes tomar en cuenta. El sexo no tiene nada que ver con el amor. Y de todos modos lo que tu sientas ella no lo va a poder sentir de vuelta. Ahórrate esa mierda. De verdad, no vale la pena. — Dijo llorando de repente. Se secó las lágrimas él también. —Créeme, sé lo que te digo.

o-o-o-o-o

Scorpius despertó, pero era un lugar que no reconocía. Estaba acostado en una pequeña cama y la habitación era color azul, un azul extraño, era oscuro, pero pasteloso, como opaco, le relajaba, pero a la vez le asustó no saber dónde estaba. Trató de levantarse, pero no podía. Se dio cuenta de que estaba amarrado, eran correas acojinadas que sujetaban sus pies y sus manos, y no sólo eso, de su mano salía una manguera conectada una bolsa llena de líquido que estaba sobre un palo de metal junto a la cama. Eso sí que le asustó y comenzó a moverse desesperado pues quería liberarse.

¿Dónde estaba? Eso no era San Mungo, estaba seguro.

Minutos después de comenzar su lucha vio una puerta y en ella una ventanita.

— ¡Por favor! —Gritó. — Sáquenme de aquí. Por favor. —En eso unos ojos se posaron en la ventanita. Esos ojos se entrecerraron y luego desaparecieron. —POR FAVOR, SÁQUENME DE AQUÍ. —Gritó desesperado comenzando a llorar, luchando con más fuerza.

Casí de inmediato apareció otro rostro en la ventanita y se escuchó el sonido de unas llaves. La cerradura cedió y la puerta se abrió y dio el paso una mujer mayor, bastante delgada y mayor de cabellera gris. Vestía una bata blanca sobre un traje sastre color azul marino que y llevaba una tabla con papeles en las manos.

— Hola querido. Tranquilízate por favor, tenemos que hablar.

* * *

Chan chan chan...

Bueno, tengo que decir una cosa, hace aproxiamadamente dos años que no escribo un lemon homosexual, porque de hecho hace dos años que no escribía una historia. Comencé esta historia como el Spin off uno de mis primeros fanfic después de una larga retirada pero ahora creo que vuelvo a las andadas, de hecho casi todo mi trabajo lo había hecho en otra pagina y exclusivamente yaoi, así que es super bonito volver a escribir sexo gay. Pero no estoy segura de como me quedó, repito, hace un montón que no escribía lemon homosexual.

Ahora sí, reviews

Sombra88: Como te dije, sí, muchas cosas malas les han pasado pero a partir de ahora Scorpius sólo va a ir para arriba. Hay luchas que no puedes hacer solo, y pienso que la doctora Elizabeth va a ayudarle mucho. Scorpius tiene muchos traumas que superar, además de la violación, como por ejemplo la muerte de su madre, la situación de celar a su padre, las expectativas de sus abuelos, de la sociedad, su alcoholismo, aceptar su homosexualidad. Él es un gran nudo de cosas sin resolver, no son cosas que desaparezcan por arte de magia y es algo que Draco sabe. Pienso que tomó una buena decisión. Ruego que no veas a Draco con malos ojos.

Christine C: Sip, una recaída, una gran recaída, pero cuando caes sólo puedes levantarte. Gracias por el review Chris. Besos. Me dices si te gustó el lemon...

Rebe Marauder: Hola Rebe, gracias por tu review nuevamente, y pues sí, Torres que se vaya al infierno, yo disfruto del teatro o de cualquier tipo de actuación, soy gran fan de la actuación del doblaje, y pues obviamente del cine. Espero que te guste este cap Rebe. Nos leemos


	11. Chapter 11

**Rehab**

— ¿Quién es usted? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde está mi padre? —Preguntó rápido y asustado.

— Soy la doctora Dolores Elizabeth Baker, psiquiatra. Estás en una clínica en Castle Combe.

— ¿Castle Combe? Eso es Wiltshire…

— Así es, sigues en Wiltshire. Tu padre te trajo inconsciente, llevas dormido seis días.

— ¿Seis días?

— Sí, al parecer tomaste una sobredosis de algo llamado sueño de las flores, tu padre asegura que es algo inofensivo pero potente. —Dijo revisando aquellos papeles.

— ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

— Tu padre…ha decidido internarte aquí.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. —Yo estoy bien, lo juro. Llame a mi padre, estoy bien. En serio, por favor llámele.

— Le voy a llamar, pero porque creo que deben tener una conversación. Sin embargo no será de inmediato, será un premio si su comportamiento es adecuado. Además, su padre le ha internado de manera que usted no podrá salir de aquí hasta que no se le dé de alta.

— ¡Soy mayor de edad! ¡No puede encerrarme aquí en contra de mi voluntad! —Gritó.

— Sé que ya cumpliste 18 y eso es ser mayor de edad en tu mundo y en el mío, pero según los papeles que tengo aquí tienes todavía 16 años, claro que también te llamas Hyper Green, así que no son muy fidedignos.

— ¿Hyper Green? ¿Su mundo?

— Hyperion Greengrass acortado, al parecer tu padre no quería que nadie se enterara de que estabas aquí. No sé a qué se dedique, pero al parecer las apariencias son muy importantes para él, lo cierto es que estaba muy preocupado por ti, creo que le has dado un susto de muerte. Y sí, mi mundo, por si no te has dado cuenta esto no es un hospital para magos, es una clínica de rehabilitaciones muggle.

— ¿Cómo es que usted sabe de la magia? No se supone que debiera ser así…

— Mi hijo era un mago igual que tú. Era un Hufflepuff. Murió hace 26 años en la guerra contra Voldemort, en la llamada batalla de Hogwarts, tenía la misma edad de tu padre. Eran compañeros según me dijo. Lo estoy haciendo como un favor.

— ¿Dinero? —Preguntó sonriente. — No puede haber otra razón. Sé bien que mi padre no hablaba con Hufflepuffs y que odiaba a los sangremuggle, es imposible que usted le esté haciendo un favor.

La mujer sonrió.

— Tienes el mismo carácter ácido de tu padre, eres difícil de pelar pero por dentro no eres más que un chico amable al que le han hecho mucho daño. Por eso soy completamente franca contigo, tu padre era un paciente al que tenías que hablarle de manera directa porque sino, no entendía las cosas. No era un hombre de sutilizas.

— ¿Paciente? ¿Mi padre fue paciente de esta clínica?

— Estuvo internado aquí cerca de 4 meses. Tenía muchas ganas de salir. Iba a casarse y tenía un problema con el alcohol muy fuerte derivado de los traumas de la guerra, y que obviamente la novia no quería cerca. Incluso conocí a tu madre. Venía a verlo los fines de semana. Ya entonces vivía en Malfoy Manor, al parecer al comprometerse su familia le dejó tirada.

— Según lo que me dijeron, mis abuelos maternos creían que mi padre no era el mejor prospecto. Nuestro apellido no estaba en su mejor momento.

— No lo estaba ciertamente, mi Jonathan me platicaba mucho durante los veranos, me contaba sobre todas estas tensiones y distinciones por la sangre. Cuando tu padre llegó aquí ciertamente estuve a punto de negarme. Pero hice un juramento más importante que mi hijo, más grande que cualquier rencor que mi corazón pudiera tener.

— ¿Un juramento?

La mujer se irguió y levantó la mano y la cabeza adoptando una expresión respetuosa.

— Juro solemnemente consagrar mi vida al servicio de la humanidad. Mostraré a mis maestros el respeto y la gratitud que se merecen. Practicaré mi profesión con consciencia y dignidad. La salud de mis pacientes serán mi primer objetivo. Respetaré los secretos que se me confíen aún después de morir el paciente. Mantendré por todos los medios a mi alcance el honor y la noble tradición de la profesión médica. Mis colegas serán mis hermanos. No permitiré que conmiseraciones de edad, enfermedad o discapacidad, religión, origen étnico, sexo, raza, partido político, nacionalidad, orientación sexual, nivel social, ni ninguna otra se interponga entre mi deber y mi paciente. Tendré máximo respeto por la vida humana, no usaré mis conocimientos médicos contra los derechos humanos, ni las garantías constitucionales, ni bajo amenazas. Hago este juramento solemnemente, libremente y por mi honor.

— Es un juramento muy…bonito

— Es el juramento hipocrático. Lo hacemos todos los médicos y he tenido que recordármelo a mí misma más de una veintena de veces. Ha sido este juramento lo que ha guiado mi proceder y lo que permitió que me diera el tiempo de conocer a tu padre, verlo como en realidad es.

— Pero ¿Por qué estoy aquí? Porque no solo encerrarme en la Janus Tickey.

— Estoy segura de que en San Mungo hay médi-magos, creo que les dicen, muy capaces, pero lo que tienes tú no se cura con magia.

— No estoy enfermo.

— Tu padre dice que sufres de alcoholismo, y no sé cómo lo ven los magos, pero en el mundo muggle es una enfermedad. Una del sistema nervioso.

— Ni siquiera soy alcohólico y no sé qué coño es el sistema nervioso.

— Las mismas preguntas que tu padre. —Miró al cielo pidiendo paciencia. — ¿Es que a ustedes los magos no les enseñan nada en esa escuela suya?

o-o-o-o-o

Dos semanas después de haber establecido algún tipo de relación, Albus podía decir que un noviazgo no estaría nada mal si todos los noviazgos eran como lo que tenía con Dennis.

Albus no tenía abiertos los ojos pero podía sentir.

Estaba sentado en la cama y tenía a Dennis encima besándole en los labios. Se supone que ya tenía que irse. Algo de ayudar a limpiar la casa de sus abuelos o algo así había dicho. Pero se estaba quedando más tiempo, ya habían pasado como 10 minutos desde que supuestamente se tenía que irse y hubieran pasado más de no haber sido por alguien tocando a la puerta. Se separaron algo molestos pero Dennis revisó su teléfono y maldijo por la hora. Cogió sus zapatillas y se las colocó camino a la puerta.

Cuando la abrió ahí estaba Sam que llevaba una bolsa de plástico llena de paquetes de comida y se miraron sólo por unos segundos.

— Hola, Sam. Adiós, Sam. —Dijo Dennis yéndose rápido por el pasillo.

— ¿Se quedó aquí anoche? —Preguntó Sam cerrando la puerta con su pie y caminando hacia la ventana donde estaba la mesita.

— Dice que le gusta estar aquí.

— Una amiga de mi hermana mayor decía lo mismo. Era porque su papá le pegaba a su mamá. Pero no creo que aplique aquí, porque vive abajo.

— Igual no creo que sean ese tipo de familia.

— No, se ve más del tipo que viene de una familia desunida a la que le importa un cuerno si no llegas las pocas veces que van a estar juntos.

— ¿Estás enojado por algo? Por qué si es así, no te voy a decir que te vayas al carajo de aquí porque mi deber como amigo es escucharte, pero sí te voy a pedir que modules el tono. — Dijo levantándose con pereza y fastidio de la cama.

— Lo siento. Mucho me ha pasado entre ayer y hoy.

— ¿Cómo qué? Ayer te dejé practicando tu solo de canto en los cubículos ¿Aún no das la nota? Preguntó, pues Sam se frustraba mucho de no poder dar notas un tanto agudas por tener la voz gruesa.

— ¿Qué? No, sí, sí la di. —Empezó a acomodar en la mesita la comida japonesa que había comprado en un restaurante pop up. Sólo tengo que practicar más, afianzarla y gracias a dios tengo una semana. A veces te envidio, tú tienes talento natural para el canto.

— Tú me barres en la pista de baile. Dios da y Dios quita. Sacó un cartón de jugo y lo dejó en la mesa para después ir por los vasos. ¿Pero qué es lo que te tiene tan enfadado?

— Victoria.

— Ohhh…¿Qué? ¿Te hizo algo?

— Ayer cuando practicaba…ella se ha venido hasta mi cubículo y se ha burlado de que no había dado la nota, entonces me sonrió, como ella lo hace siempre y me dijo que me ayudaría, entonces empezó a tocar el piano esperando que yo siguiera cantando.

— Y lo hiciste. —No era pregunta.

— Y lo hice. Y estuvimos practicando hasta que di la nota. Y luego me miró, me miró como esa noche. Y nos besamos. Parecíamos un par de sanguijuelas y después ella se enojó de la nada y me dejó. Es que no la entiendo, joder. No me resulta nada agradable lo que ella hace. Me toma, me usa y me tira. ¿Qué clase de persona hace eso?

— Después de desayunar deberíamos practicar los ejercicios de concentración con las palmas. —Sam le miró a los ojos como suplicando que le entendiera, que entendiera su dolor, pero la cara inescrutable de Albus lee hizo desistir.

— Eres una perra sin corazón…

— ¿Qué puedo hacer? —Dijo mirando al piso apuntando al suelo con la palma abierta, como señalando algo obvio. Y por supuesto Sam siguió la mano con la mirada. —Se me cayó y se rompió ¿No lo ves?

Sam le miró serio. Luego se rió.

— Eres un idiota. —Dijo riéndose, pero Albus sólo sonreía con la boca, no con los ojos.

Lo había dicho en forma de broma, pero él se sentía así, como sin corazón, o más bien con un corazón triste, ya no lloraba, ya no pensaba en él cuando se encontraba sin quehacer, pero se sentía vacío.

Iba por la vida buscando razones para sonreír, pasándola bien con Sam, trabajando su expresión corporal, bailando, cantando, besando y follando a Dennis hasta el cansancio, mirando a otros chicos discretamente, pero siempre estaba ahí la sensación de que estaba besando a la persona incorrecta, de que miraba a personas indignas.

Estaba ahí, esa constante sensación de vació.

Un vacío que no podía llenar con nada.

Su corazón se había caído y se había roto y él sólo estaba tratando de coger los pedazos, pero no embonaban, y hacían falta piezas, se habían escondido en algún lugar del suelo, quizá estaban bajo la cama de Hogwarts o las habían barrido los elfos, otras tantas se habían vuelto polvo y por lo tanto habría resquebraduras, aunque lograra pegarlos.

o-o-o-o-o

— ¿Cuándo va a venir mi padre? —Dijo Scorpius entrando a paso fuerte en el despacho de la doctora Elizabeth.

— Cuando yo lo autorice. Será el premio de tu colaboración. No has querido comenzar tu tratamiento y me temo que no podemos seguir atrasándolo.

— No tengo porque contarle nada a nadie.

— Sí, bueno, me temo que mi trabajo es hacer que lo hagas y cómo pudiste ver no puedes salir por la puerta o las ventanas debido a la barrera mágica que puso tu padre alrededor de la institución. Además, aunque pudieras salir de aquí no tienes ni varita, ni dinero. No podrías volver a casa. —Dijo con una sonrisa burlona la mujer. — Me siento confiada en que pronto hablaras.

El joven Malfoy apretó la mandíbula y entrecerró los ojos y se fue.

Elizabeth suspiró.

— Igualitos los dos. —Dijo para volver a checar sus escritos.

o-o-o-o-o

— Moco. —Dijo Dennis.

— Perro. —Le siguió Albus.

— Gato. —Dennis.

— Avión. —Albus. Y así sucesivamente. Era la clase de técnica dramática.

— Avon. —Eran simples calentamientos en pareja de improvisación.

— Mierda. —Sobre el escenario no puedes estar callado o sin hacer nada.

— Sonoridad. — El tiempo muerto no existe.

— Somnolencia. — El público se aburre si no pasa nada.

— Gamberrada. — Gestos o palabras sin sentido.

— Austeridad. —No puede haber silencio. No puede haber falta de acción.

— Burro.

— Conejo.

Y así, sucesivamente, frente al profesor, frente a los demás alumnos.

— Basta, muy bien. —Dijo el profesor Matthew. El de lentes. —Barbie, tú con Sam. Nivel 3: frases completas.

Bárbara, una chica morena, culona (Y por lo que todo el mundo había visto, una mujer muy liberada) que siempre utilizaba lápiz labial color carmín se paró alegre frente a Sam y comenzó.

— El sol está brillando.

— Muy raro en Londres ¿No es cierto?

— Pero aun así siento frio.

— ¿No traes chaqueta?

— La he olvidado en casa.

— Está lejos.

— No me preocupa. Traigo automóvil. —Sam respiró pero sólo para pensar. Punto menos. La dificultad con este ejercicio es que la gente se corta por falta de habilidad mental o por miedo al ridículo.

— ¿Aquél rojo tan bonito? — Dijo al fin.

— Así es, que bien que te fijas.

— Imposible no fijarse. Es lindo. — La chica sonrió.

— ¿Te fijas en mi o en mi "coche"? — Sam sonrió. La clase entera lo hizo, excepto Victoria. Algo que no pasó desapercibido por Albus.

— Ambos están bien.

— Te lo presto.

— ¿Tu o el coche?

— Ambos están bien. —Todos rieron.

— Basta, chicos, parece que no les falta habilidad para ligar aquí ¿Eh? Collins, Damon, siguen ustedes.

— He olvidado la cartera. —Dijo Collins con muy poca imaginación, la chica a la que no le gustaba su nombre. Y eso le molestaba un poco a Albus, se llamaba Danielle, él se llamaba Albus Severus. Era el colmo de los colmos.

— No voy a prestarte. —Dijo Damon con expresión de irritación.

Y así siguió la clase. Bueno, no exactamente así porque después vieron algo de teoría y Matthew dejó de tarea que practicaran los ejercicios de palmadas para aumentar la concentración y les hizo el aviso de que la clase siguiente practicarían las 6 emociones básicas a profundidad. Ya las habían visto, pero obviamente no a todos les salió bien. Aparte de que es algo que se tiene que practicar todo el tiempo.

Ese día era miércoles y tenían que ir con Victoria a arreglar unos asuntos. El lunes habían firmado unos papeles después de una larga, larga conversación con el abogado de Victoria y les presentaron a sus agentes, el de Albus se llamaba George, un señor con presencia bastante común de unos 40 años y la de Sam era una chica que se llamaba Evelyn de veinte y muchos o treinta y pocos, tenía el cabello color chocolate y con luces; ambos parecían personas muy capaces. Y les dijeron que tenían que hacer unas pruebas y una sesión de fotos para hacer un Book.

Al principio Sam no quería, para no involucrarse con Victoria pero Albus le convenció de que era una oportunidad que no podían dejar ir.

— Las mujeres van después de hacerse un nombre. Todo por el Oscar. — Había dicho con magnificencia. Sam se rió. Estaba empezando y ya quería un Oscar. Eran jóvenes.

Los llevó al mismo edificio de antes, pero ahora en vez de ir a la parte de hasta arriba se quedaron algo así como entre los pisos intermedios. Fueron separados indudablemente, cada quién tenía un tercio de personas encima que los desvistieron y los toquetearon con extrañas herramientas.

Sam juraba que estaba siendo abducido por aliens. Albus, que no sabía lo que era un alien, juraba que estaba siendo utilizado como parte los experimentos de algún mago tenebroso pero al final. Vestidos, peinados y maquillados llegaron a la conclusión de que era mucho peor.

Habían sido raptados por chicas y un afeminado.

— Mi padre va a desheredarme. Dijo Sam mirándose al espejo. Estaba muy guapo con aquél traje blanco con corbata lila que le habían puesto. No era, por supuesto, algo que él habría elegido.

Albus se miró de espaldas tratando de ver la mayor cantidad de cuerpo posible. Llevaba un traje negro con pantalones cortos ¿A quién diablos se le había ocurrido eso? ¡UN TRAJE CON PANTALONES CORTOS!

— ¿Así se me ve el trasero? Está enorme. —Por otra parte, tenía muy buenas piernas, gruesas y musculosas. Lo único que le horrizaba era que se las habían depilado. Todo su masculino bello corporal había desaparecido.

— No lo tenías así, te creció con el baile. — Dijo Sam, que seguía horrizado por llevar color lila. —Estoy seguro de que en parte fue eso lo que impulsó a Dennis dar un paso hacia adelante. Los chicos gay mayores estaban comenzando a verte como hienas hambrientas.

— ¿En serio? —Preguntó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¿No te has dado cuenta?

— No, te lo juro.

— Por el amor de Jesús Cristo, si hasta Oscar quiere enterrartela.

— ¿En serio? —Preguntó sonrojado. El profesor de baile era su fantasía sexual favorita. Albus podía jalársela toda la semana pensando en él sin problemas.

— Albus, tú nunca te das cuenta de nada. Y de todos modos, ya tienes novio. Porque es tu novio ¿no?

— Bueno, sí, algo así, no sé lo que somos, sólo sé que nos va bien así.

— Deberías preguntarle.

— Ya, después…

— ¿Albus Potter? por aquí. —Le dijo un tipo con el cabello largo, grandes lentes cuadrados de pasta, y vestido de blanco. Y se lo llevó hacia una habitación. Lo último que vio del exterior fue a un hombre mayor vestido de negro llevándose a su amigo a otra habitación.

En esa habitación había un montón de luces, ventiladores y paraguas plateados. Albus no sabía lo que eran muchas de las cosas que estaban ahí y se sentía extraño, el fotógrafo comenzó a darle un montón de indicaciones extrañas. Se contradecían a veces y para él era difícil seguirlas. El hombre, llamado Richie, era comprensivo, ya le habían comunicado que era su primera sesión de fotos, pero se veía bien que era de paciencia corta así que Albus estaba dando su mejor esfuerzo.

Albus respiró, y cerró los ojos tratando de recordar sus clases con Kate, Matthew y Oscar.

Para dar presencia en un escenario tienes tres factores principales, el cuerpo, la voz y la imaginación.

En el modelaje y el baile se elimina la voz, así que tienes que dar un extra en los otros dos factores para comunicar.

El personaje no eres tú.

El personaje no eres tú.

Tú cuerpo sólo es lo que el director te pida que seas.

Te mueves como él te dice que lo hagas.

A la velocidad que él te dice que lo hagas.

Y dejas de ser tú.

Tu cuerpo ya no es el tuyo.

Tu cuerpo es un envase.

Tu rostro ya no te pertenece.

Le hicieron seis cambios de ropa y de fondos.

El segundo conjunto fue muy juvenil y colorido, hasta se podría decir que infantil, tenía que sonreír mucho y Richie incluso le contó algunos chistes que sí le sacaron carcajadas. Una que era juvenil, pero tenía como concepto más…no sabía cómo describirlo ¿empollón? Era algo que Scorpius usaría si fuera muggle, otra que ni loco usaría en Londres, no por rara, sino por descubierta, además era como de plástico amarillo, también un conjunto deportivo como los que usaba para las clases de baile, era color azul, le cambiaron el cabello a uno más rebelde que de hecho le recordaba el pelo anarquista de su padre y le pusieron jeans y chaqueta de cuero, lo complementaron con unas gafas de pasta cuadrada, el concepto era nerd is the new rude and sexy y finalizó con ropa interior...

Eso fue raro, no se lo esperaba, al principio tenía que mantener el rostro serio, mostrar seguridad e imponencia, también tenía que ser sexy, tenía que vender la ropa de forma en que la gente que la comprara pensara que así se iban a ver ellos sí consumían esa marca.

Luego, llevaron una cama con sábanas blancas y Richi ya no gritaba las instrucciones, ahora las susurraba, con un tono sexy y juguetón que llegaba acariciando sus oídos provocándole sonrisas ladinas que Richie capturó, una a una.

Durante la sesión Albus se maravilló con la profesionalidad de Richie, éste le fotografío de varios ángulos, incluso se subió en la escalera y también tomó desde el piso. No sabía que los fotógrafos hacían eso.

Salió como a las tres horas del estudio junto con todo el personal de ese estudió. Casi instantáneamente vio que Sam salía del otro estudio junto con Victoria. El fotógrafo hablaba con ella y se despidieron de buen agrado.

Sam le vio y caminó hacia él.

— Albus. Dios, pensé que no acabaríamos nunca.

— A mí me gustó. Richie es amable. — Dijo.

— Las fotos estarán listas en unos días. —Les dijo Victoria. —Les entregarán su Book con sus fotos propiamente pasadas por Photoshop. Albus asintió, aunque no sabía lo que era eso. — Estoy segura de que no necesitarán mucho arreglo, ambos son muy guapos, y el baile que hacemos ha hecho que tonifiquen sus cuerpos. Tengo hambre ¿Quieren ir a comer? —Ambos se miraron y asintieron más por educación que otra cosa, estaba claro que Sam se sentía incomodó pero no podían hacerle un desaire a una chica que les estaba haciendo un favor profesional tan grande.

Ella los guió por varias estaciones del metro hasta llegar a una zona muy a la moda, llena de gente que se veía que tenían poder adquisitivo mucho más grande que ellos. Entraron a un lugar llamado Veggie Vegan. A Albus le pareció un nombre chistoso y el lugar bastante elegante comparado con Ding Dong China y le siguió pareciendo chistoso hasta que vio la carta.

— ¿29 libras una ensalada? ¿De dónde traen la lechuga? ¿Del polo sur? —Preguntó sorprendido en voz baja hacia Sam, completamente escandalizado. — Joder ¿No hay aquí Sándwich de pollo? Preguntó revisando la carta. —Entonces tanto Sam como Victoria comenzaron a reírse.

— Es un restaurante vegano Albus. —Dijo la chica.

— ¿Y no tienen Sándwiches de pollo en los restaurantes veganos? — Los chicos se rieron hasta que comprendieron que, efectivamente, Albus no sabía que era un restaurante vegano.

— Albus, en los restaurantes veganos no venden carne o ni comida con cualquier derivado de los animales. —Le explicó Sam. —Venden comida preparada con verduras, frutas, semillas y sustitutos. Usan leche de soya o de almendras, queso de almendras, carne hecha de tofu o soya.

— A ver. —Dijo dándole vuelta a la carta. —Aquí dice tarta de chocolate. ¿Explícame como hacen pastel sin leche o huevos?

— Ya te lo dijo Sam, los veganos usamos sustitutos.

— ¿Usamos? ¿Tú eres vegana?

— Ajá.

— ¿Por qué?

— Pues porque es lo correcto. Nosotros no necesitamos consumir animales, ni ningún producto de derivado de los animales. Ellos no tienen que sufrir sólo para alimentarnos o vestirnos. Es muy egoísta.

Albus la miró como si Lord Voldemort fuera un unicornio bebé y ella la más grande de las aberraciones.

— ¿Entonces no comes carne?

— No.

— ¿Entonces cuando te invitamos a comer a Ding Dong China en realidad dijiste que no por eso?

— Así es.

— Que educada y mentirosa. Y dime ¿Cómo puedes vivir así? En el hipotético caso de que nos fuéramos a volver amigos, ni siquiera podría llevarte a mi casa. A mi abuela le daría un ataque al conocerte. La ensalada lleva jamón o tocino. ¿Te sientes bien siendo la persona incomoda de la familia?

— Mi madre es vegana y además llevo tiempo siendo la persona incomoda de la familia. —Dijo dándole una rápida mirada a Sam. En la mesa se instaló un silencio incomodo hasta que llegó el mesero y Albus pidió Ravioles con queso de almendras y espinacas. Sam una ensalada de fresa y Victoria una lasaña de lentejas.

— No sabe mal, pero el queso no sabe a queso. — Dijo al fin. Victoria sonrió levemente. Se notaba triste mientras jugaba con su comida.

Al final se despidieron de la chica y tomaron una línea de metro diferente.

— ¿Te fijaste que casi no comió?

— Era una lasaña de lentejas.

— Lo digo en serio Albus. Ella no comió. Las porciones son pequeñas pero ella soló tomó algunos bocados y después se la pasó moviendo la comida de un lado al otro.

— ¿Y eso está mal? Tal vez se le quitó el hambre.

— Es malísimo Al ¿Qué no lo entiendes? Dios, eres desesperante.

— Cálmate y explícame ¿Qué es lo que no entiendo?

— Tiene un desorden alimenticio. — Albus le miró sin comprender y Sam leyó la ignorancia en su gesto y le agarró por los hombros.

— ¿Puedo preguntar qué cosas te enseñaban en ese internado escoces? porque veo claramente que no tienes idea de lo que estoy hablando.

Albus tragó en seco. Miró al suelo. Por Herpo el loco, se había metido en una gorda.

— Era un…colegio religioso. No nos enseñaban esas cosas. — Dijo repitiendo una de sus clases de Estudios Muggles. Según él, en ese tipo de escuelas el sexo era tabú pero supuso que también se extendía a otro tipo de cosas. Sam lo soltó y miró hacia un lado.

— Debiste sufrir mucho…un colegio religioso no es el mejor lugar para un chico homosexual. —En verdad parecía apenado por él.

— No lo era. —Dijo pensando en Alex Torres. Su rostro se tornó tan triste que Sam le dejó pasar la ignorancia. Entonces comenzó a caminar rumbo a casa de Albus.

— Bien, un desorden alimenticio es cuando se tiene una severa obsesión con el peso corporal, la gente se siente insatisfecha con su aspecto y pueden dejar de comer por largos periodos de tiempo o comer mucho y vomitar. —Albus comenzó a seguirlo. —Ese tipo de conductas son muy peligrosas y dejan severas consecuencias físicas y psicológicas. Deforman la percepción que uno tiene de su propio cuerpo, te puedes mirar en un espejo y verte como una ballena cuando en realidad pesas 40 kilos. También los hay donde la gente come demasiado, lo hacen por ansiedad, para llenar vacíos emocionales…

El resto del camino Sam le dio toda una catedra de los desórdenes alimenticios, sus nombres, sus síntomas, lo difícil que era la recuperación y su preocupación por Victoria, pues según él, la industria de la moda estaba plagada de chicas con estos desordenes.

Albus se quedó en la cama pensando en todas las cosas del mundo muggle de las que no sabía, de lo triste que era que una chica como Victoria tuviera ese tipo de enfermedades siendo que era tan guapa y talentosa y del buen corazón que tenía Sam.

Sam era una persona para atesorarse. Pocas personas le habrían mostrado preocupación al ver que no conocía conceptos básicos de la educación primaria muggle y no sólo eso, sino que se dispuso a enseñarle.

Cosas como la anorexia o la bulimia no existían en el mundo mágico, ellos comían mucho y con mucha azúcar pues la magia consumía mucha energía, y tampoco se preocupaban mucho por su aspecto, sólo había que ver las mesas de Hogwarts durante las comidas y el hecho de que la mayoría de los chicos se conformara con estar limpios para impresionar. Las chicas sólo utilizaban maquillaje en ocasiones especiales y muchos usaban productos de higiene comprados en boticas, entre ellos esencias de hierbas para usar como perfumes.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos pensando en el dulce olor a moras del jabón de Scorpius y en su perfume de hierbas y especias. De cómo olía su cabello después de la ducha. De cómo olía su piel mientras dormía calientito a su lado y de cómo olía la almohada cuando se levantaba.

— Voy a volverme loco. — Dijo al darse cuenta del tren de sus pensamientos que sin duda llevaban destino hacia el sur.

Esa noche Albus hizo algo que no había hecho desde hace meses. Pensar en Scorpius mientras se tocaba. En el color de su piel, en su cuerpo mientras tomaban la ducha juntos o cuando lo veía cambiarse en los vestidores de quidditch, en su sonrisa, en sus labios, en sus ojos, su nariz perfecta e incluso sus orejas algo grandes.

Cuando terminó ni siquiera se molestó en limpiarse, embarró su semen en su abdomen y su pecho y meditó. Meditó porque no sabía ya cómo es que no podía quitarse a Scorpius de la cabeza, ni siquiera sabía cómo es que había terminado pensando en él. Y aunque se lo negaba, claro que lo sabía.

Sam era como Scorpius. Era bueno, intrínsecamente gentil e inteligente. Claro que no sentía atracción alguna hacia Sam, de hecho pensaba en él más como un hermano y era mucho mejor porque él lo había elegido, se habían elegido mutuamente para ser hermanos en una ciudad atemorizante que ninguno conocía bien. Era una clara división, Scorpius siempre había sido su amigo, Sam también era su amigo, pero el sentimiento hacia ambos era muy diferente. Desde el principio Scorpius le había hecho sentir cosquillas en el estómago, era simplemente que era muy niño, no lo entendía y ahora, ocho años después se daba cuenta de que había confundido sus sentimientos.

Llevaba ocho años enamorado.

¿Qué tan patético te hacía eso?

o-o-o-o-o

Scorpius entró al consultorio, vestido con un suéter café un pantalón de chándal gris. No combinaban, pero no se veía mal. Estaba despeinado y ojerosos.

— ¿Y bien? — Dijo la doctora Elizabeth sentada como siempre en su silla.

Scorpius se acostó en el diván.

— Ahora tengo que hablarle sobre mi patética existencia ¿No?

— Sería lo mejor, aunque no me gusta que te refieras a ti como patético. ¿Dime, porque crees que eres patético?

Scorpius miraba hacia el techo, el sólo sabía que quería salir de ahí y no saldría de ahí sino hablaba, quería ir a su casa, quería ir con su padre, hablar con sus abuelos.

— No sé…—Dijo comenzando a llorar. —Sólo sé que lo soy ¿Vale?

Scorpius casi no dijo nada y pasó cerca de una hora llorando sorprendiéndolo incluso a él mismo. Antes había llorado y había llorado bastante, pero esta vez ya no sentía que lloraba por lo que le había hecho Torres, sino que lloraba por algo más y él no sabía qué era pero la doctora estaba ahí. Con él. Y le daba pañuelos para limpiarse la nariz. Permanecía en silencio, pero estaba ahí y él sabía que ella no se iría.

o-o-o-o-o

Al otro día, esta vez con un suéter azul cielo pero los mismos pantalones de la vez anterior, Scorpius se sentó en el diván con más calma aunque no sabía bien de qué hablarle. La mujer pareció saberlo y le puso una mano en la rodilla sobresaltándolo un poco. Scorpius la miró, ella le veía fijamente con unos ojos azules inquietantemente claros.

— Dime Scorpius. ¿Cómo es?

— ¿Cómo es qué?

— La magia. —Dijo ella con una sonrisa dulce.

Scorpius de pronto no supo cómo explicarse. La magia era algo que había estado con él siempre.

— La magia es…no sé, una energía, es preciosa, no sé cómo describirla, usted nunca ha tenido magia y yo nunca he estado sin ella. No se puede contrastar. Es una energía que recorre el cuerpo y que viaja desde los pies hasta la punta del pelo. Cuando tocas una varita te hormiguean los dedos y lo mismo pasa con los labios cuando pronuncias un hechizo, aunque sea no verbal. Tampoco se puede contabilizar. Es como…es como vida y tiene colores y presencias. —Dijo emocionado.

— ¿Colores? ¿Los hechizos tienen colores?

— Sí, algunos, pero no me refiero a eso. Me refiero a que la magia de una persona tiene colores y una especie de firma como de consistencia, siento que tiene que ver con las personalidades del mago y de su varita. Cuando veo a un mago hacer hechizos puedo ver la magia salir, también puedo ver los residuos que deja la magia.

— ¿Puedes verlos? Jonathan nunca me habló de eso.

— No todos pueden hacerlo…y es raro, en la familia de mi padre no es una habilidad común, pero supongo que en la de mi madre sí, una vez ella dijo que mi padre tenía una magia preciosa. Es como azul cielo, y es cálida y nebulosa. Es como la mía, la de Albus es más parecida a la de mi abuelo, como ver un montón de destellos verdes. Energía pura corriendo. La de mi abuela es color dorado, tiene el mismo color que la del padre de Albus.

La mujer sonrió y Scorpius se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando de personas que no conocía.

— ¿Cómo son tus abuelos Scorpius?

Scorpius movió sus ojos, como acordándose de cosas y ordenando lo que iba a decir.

— Mi abuela es una señora. No cualquier señora, es LA señora. Ella me enseñaba matemáticas y geografía cuando era pequeño, también me enseñaba modales y a comer queso, eso es muy importante, no tiene idea de las salvadas que te puede dar el hecho de saber sobre quesos en la alta sociedad. Es muy guapa y elegante, siempre deslumbra a la gente con sus vestidos y joyas, es muy propia cuando habla, incluso es capaz de dejar en ridículo a la gente sin siquiera decir ofensas o algo así.

— Es como una bofetada con guante blanco. —Dijo la mujer. —Scorpius lo pensó un momento y asintió, sí, así era su abuela. — ¿Y cómo es tu abuelo? —Scorpius se incomodó un poco y miró hacia el cielo, pero no buscando palabras, esas ya las tenía. Lo que no tenía era entereza para decirlas.

— Es como perfecto. —Dijo después de un tiempo.

— ¿Perfecto?

— Sí, es que…él es un Malfoy, él es todo lo que los ideales que un Malfoy representa, es decir, todo el mundo, bueno, sólo en Gran Bretaña piensa que está loco, que es peligroso, malvado y que es un criminal. Pero en casa es…es como si uno nunca pudiera estar a la altura. Cuando entra a alguna habitación es como si trompetas tocaran para él. Tiene una mirada que te hace sentir muy pequeño, cómo si tú no supieras nada y él sí. Y se la pasa leyendo, le gusta mucho leer, me lo inculcó mucho, él me enseñó a leer y escribir, también me enseñó historia y bueno, luego está la habitación…—Dijo esto último un poco decaído.

— ¿Qué habitación Scorpius?

— Hay una habitación, justo a un lado de su oficina. Es una habitación llena de trofeos que ganó en Hogwarts, copas de la casa y copas de quidditch, también tiene trofeos de concursos interescolares de encantamientos e incluso tiene unos al premio de la mejor mandrágora y al mejor lazo del diablo en concursos de jardín locales. Yo solía entrar con él y verme reflejado en las copas de oro. Y después, cuando crecía me fueron dando pesadillas, él me decía que yo tenía que ser mejor que él, que tenía que superarle, y yo soñaba…que las copas se multiplicaban y caían al suelo y me ahogaban. Era horrible, y no se crea, con el tiempo supe que significaba y sabía que no debía ofuscarme por tratar de ser mejor, que aún así mi familia me quería, aunque sólo fuera un patoso chico tartamudo y nervioso. Sin embargo no puedo evitarlo. Llegué a un punto en que lo intenté todo para dejar de ser un fracasado y dejé muchas cosas de lado.

— ¿Cómo qué cosas?

— Como estar con mi padre. Él se puso a dar clases para pasar tiempo conmigo, pero yo estaba tan ocupado haciendo otras cosas, el quidditch, sacando las notas, pasando el rato con mis compañeros, haciendo mis trámites vía lechuza para la universidad. Quería ser el tío guay y responsable al mismo tiempo, lo quería todo y dejé que el tiempo pasara.

— ¿Te arrepientes?

— Sí. Ahora está en casa pero trabaja todo el rato, no puede estar conmigo porque tiene cosas que hacer y yo no aproveché el tiempo que nos estaba dando a ambos. —El rubio comenzó a tensarse y la mujer lo notó.

— ¿Quieres hablarme de algo más Scorpius? — El chico negó.

— Quiero retirarme a mi habitación.

— Está bien, puedes retirarte. —Scorpius se levantó, pero antes de salir se recargó en el marco de la puerta.

— ¿Puedo preguntar porque estoy aquí por "alcohólico" si no estaba borracho cuando llegué? No he tomado en meses. ¿Además qué relación tiene hablar con dejar de beber? Es algo que no entiendo.

La mujer sonrió.

— Te lo diré sólo porque eres de los pacientes que menos trabajo para comprender las cosas tienen. Verás, los alcohólicos se dividen en cinco grupos. — Levantó la mano para que viera los cinco dedos. —No te voy a decir en que consiste cada grupo, sólo te diré el que concierne. Tu grupo es el alcohólico tipo Beta, el grupo beta consiste en bebedores sociales que consumen esporádicamente, no son dependientes de la sustancia, pero que consumen mucho hasta llegar a tener resacas, mareos, lagunas mentales, sin embargo por ser sólo bebedor social no creo que tengas que pasar por los doce pasos, además de que los doce pasos involucran la creencia en un poder divino y como traté antes a tu padre sé que ustedes no practican ningún tipo de religión. Tu abuelo hizo algunas anotaciones aquí. —La mujer levantó unos papeles. — Dijo que solías desaparecer las botellas cuando ibas a visitar a tu amigo Albus, que es algo de lo que tenemos que hablar después, pero beber con amigos no es nada anormal considerando que eres joven, por eso no lo tomó como algo preocupante, pero tú situación cambió.

Scorpius frunció el entrecejo y tensó la mandíbula.

— Tú sabes a qué me refiero, sé que no estás preparado para decirlo, pero a partir de ese incidente te volviste inestable, tuviste un intento de suicidio y después, aunque no era una sustancia mortal, la consumiste hasta quedar dormido por varios días. Y ahí es cuando entra el problema. Estabas ansioso por consumir algo que te hiciera sentir mejor, que te hiciera olvidar, que te desconectara del mundo. Ahí es cuando un simple bebedor social se convierte en un bebedor crónico, ahí es cuando se desarrollan las adicciones, que es lo que yo trato en este lugar. Scorpius, las adicciones no se quitan sólo dejando de consumir por largos periodos de tiempo, las adicciones son sustitutos para llenar vacíos emocionales, nosotros odiamos sentirnos débiles, por eso los ignoramos, pero estos vacíos se vuelven la mayor debilidad emocional posible.

— ¿El tratamiento busca llenar vacíos? ¿Para eso tenemos que hablar?

— Las cosas suenan diferentes cuando salen de tu boca, les prestas atención y les haces reales. El tratamiento hace que te conozcas a ti mismo, a que te quieras a ti mismo, a que tú mismo rellenes tus propios vacíos. No completamente, no, hay heridas muy profundas que no se pueden curar aunque pases años encerrado en clínicas de rehabilitación. Pero puedes hacer el intento en mejorar lo más posible.

— ¿Cómo fue que papá lo hizo? Yo…me siento tan débil, todo el tiempo, tan triste, enojado. Ni siquiera sabía que se podía sentir tantas cosas al mismo tiempo.

— Él pensaba mucho en tu madre y en cómo sería su vida juntos. Él sabía que no podía estar con ella si no dejaba de beber. Pero no es para poder complacer a otros que dejamos de beber. Aquí tu padre se encontró a sí mismo, se perdonó por muchas cosas que había hecho, aunque las hubiese hecho por temor, se desligó del qué dirán y se abrazó a la felicidad que estaba por venir con la mujer que amaba, con los amigos que le quedaban, con sus padres por los que estaba agradecido de conservar.

— ¿Eso significa que yo volveré a ser feliz? Aún después de lo que me pasó…

— Hay heridas que dejan cicatrices. Pero dejan de doler…y entonces uno se da cuenta de que la tristeza y el enojo no sirven para nada, tú no tuviste la culpa, es algo que debes repetirte a ti mismo. No tuviste la culpa. Debes aceptarlo, debes perdonarlo, debes perdonarte, y cuando lo hagas vas a poder encontrarla Scorpius, estarás listo para encontrar tu felicidad.

— ¿Extrañas a tu hijo?

— Cada día. Pero no fue culpa de nadie, bueno sí, de Voldemort, pero las personas que no pueden sentir afecto, amor o empatía…siempre terminan así. No hay nada más triste en el mundo que una persona que no puede sentir. Sí las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes, pudo haber conseguido la inmortalidad, pero nunca habría sido feliz, la ironía está en que hubiese vivido más si no se hubiese empeñado en ser inmortal. Así, como ese chico. Provocarte sufrimiento fue su manera de intentar sentirse lleno, para sentir placer y le excitaba sentirse poderoso sobre ti, pero no era feliz, uno no puede ser feliz cuando se lastima a los demás.

o-o-o-o-o

— Está mirándote. —Le dijo Albus a Sam. Sam tenía un guion en plena nariz. Ambos estaban sentados en una jardinera de la academia y quedaba paralela a donde estaba sentada Victoria con su sequito de amiguitas.

— No me está mirando.

— Te está mirando. — Dijo con burlón. Entonces Sam sin aguantarlo más bajó el guion y miró hacia Victoria, ésta, al verse descubierta se clavó en su propio guion sonrojada hasta las orejas.

— Dios mío, es desesperante ver cómo se gustan y que no se hablen. —Dijo a gusto consigo mismo por aprender a usar la frase "Dios mío" o "Oh por Dios" o "Jesús Bendito" y le costó eh, le costó dejar de decir "Por las barbas de Merlín" o "Por los calzones de Morgana" y claro que por supuesto "Salazar Bendito".

— Ay sí, sólo porque ya estás mojando con Dennis ya te sientes el Don Seguridad, el todo lo puedo.

Albus se rió.

— Es muy fácil gustarte cuando sabes que le gustas a los demás.

— ¿No crees que es muy triste ir por el mundo con esa mentalidad? No tienes por qué intentar gustarle a nadie, con que te gustes tú es suficiente.

— Tú siempre le gustaste a la gente ¿no? He visto tu habitación, está llena de fotos de gente de todos tamaños y colores y todos sonriendo, abrazándote, pasándola bien. Y cuando estás en la computadora y el teléfono, siempre estás hablando con gente.

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? La gente me quiere porque soy autentico.

— Yo fui autentico toda mi vida Sam, nadie me quiere por mi yo autentico. Ni siquiera mis padres, no del todo. Me dieron ese tipo de amor incondicional que se les da a los hijos porque no tenían más opción, pero si vieras cómo se le ilumina el mundo a mis padres cuando aparece mi hermana, cómo les salen fuegos artificiales por James, cómo se preocupan por él porque es un grandísimo inútil. Siempre fui…una constante decepción para todo el mundo. Y llegué aquí porque sabía que si me quedaba ahí yo iba a ser alguien muy infeliz, frustrado, y porque quería llegar lejos por mí mismo y ser otra persona. Ser mejor. Creo que por eso me gusta la actuación, puedo fingir se otras personas, puedo perderme en los personajes y dejar de ser yo.

— Debes trabajar en tu autoestima de mierda. Y también pensar en que los problemas y los miedos no huyen, se quedan a vivir contigo y duermen en la misma cama. Además, pienso que debes tener cuidado con eso de perderte en los personajes, por alguna razón Kate siempre te asigna personajes muy pasionales, actúas muy bien Albus, el Lestat de Tom Cruise le chupa un huevo a tu Lestat, pero creo que debes poner una barrera entre tú y tu caracterización, no vaya a ser que no puedas volver a ser tú del todo. Aunque te comprendo la parte de los favoritismos de los padres, ellos siempre lo niegan, pero siempre hay un hijo al que quieren más. En mi familia soy yo. —Dijo con una amplia y blanca sonrisa.

Albus soltó una risa burlona y se acostó en la banca.

— Nunca me dijiste que te había gustado mi Lestat. Eso es muy lindo.

— En ese momento estaba demasiado aterrorizado para decírtelo.

* * *

Por cierto, estoy escribiendo un nuevo fic Se llama razones para vivir, ojalá tengan tiempo de pasarse. Es un Drarry aunque al principio le quiero dar peso a otro personaje. Nos leemos.

Afrodita

Hey, Afrodita, creo que es la primera vez que me escribes, que genial. Gracias por el review. Pues sí, le está yendo bien. Esperemos que así siga.

TeddyMellark

Sí que puedo, pero no lo voy a hacer, además escribo cada semana, sólo que a veces me retraso…jamás os dejaría así a propósito.

Christine C

Ese es el "Me gustó mucho..." menos emocionado que he visto XDDD pero no te lo tomaré a cuenta.

¿Cómo estás?

Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo y bueno sí, Albus ya se merecía estar bien, esperemos le siga yendo bien y pues estate atenta porque sus destinos se cruzaran, no pronto, a menos de que haga algo tipo "dos años después" que habrá un momento que sí lo haga, pero quiero explicar bien cómo es que las cosas llegan a ser lo que llegan a ser.

Y gracias por comentar como siempre. Adiosin.


	12. Chapter 12

**To understand my nightmares**

Albus había descubierto otra cualidad negativa en él.

Siempre supo que era arrogante y de mal carácter, pero ese día mientras se preparaba para ir a la fiesta de…(no sabía su nombre...) un tío de la facultad de cine, descubrió que era un vanidoso. Se probó ropa distinta y se miraba constantemente al espejo. Sonriéndose.

Se veía muy guapo. La gente en la escuela le había dicho que se había levantado así y es que bastaba con una sonrisa para brillar. Se preguntó si Victoria se sentiría así todo el tiempo.

Su cuerpo había adelgazado por tanto bailar y estar de un lado a otro, paseando por Londres, ensayando, yendo a cast de modelaje, en los que no había conseguido mucho, pero Victoria aseguró que era porque en Londres había mucha competencia.

Albus supuso que estar todo el rato sobre Dennis también tenía que ver. Ahora tenía el trasero con forma de burbujas y las piernas bien duras y gruesas, su abdomen estaba muy plano y durito, pero no con músculos marcados tal vez porque lo trabajaba menos que las piernas y decidió que debía entrar al gimnasio con Sam para ser aún más perfecto.

Tomó su cartera, sus llaves y sus nuevos celulares, uno era para su vida privada y el otro para su agente. Se lo había comprado días atrás a petición del mismo. Casi estaba afuera cuando recordó que debía dejar a su lechuza salir a cazar, así que regresó pero dejó la puerta abierta. Se dijo que también debía mandar un mensaje para que no se le atrofiaran las alas así que escribió una carta para su madre. Abrió la jaula y su lechuza salió lentamente dando pasitos sin mover las alas para no lastimase con la puertilla de la jaula, cuando terminó de salir se posó en el brazo de Albus. Él se acercó a la ventana y con delicadeza y su varita ató la carta a la pata del animal.

—Escucha Dakota. Ve a cazar primero para que comas algo. Después lleva a esto a mi madre a Valle de Godric. Si te cansas mucho puedes regresar después de un día o dos, la carta no es urgente. —Dijo besando en la cabeza a su lechuza. La lechuza le miró con sus enormes ojos miel y parecía sonreírle.

Emprendió vuelo.

—Vaya, eso si que es interesante. Dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Albus sintió que el estomagó y la sangre se le caían al suelo y casí por instinto giró apuntando con su varita a la fuente de esa voz.

Era Victoria.

Ella le miraba sonriente pero se quedó extrañada al ver que le apuntaba con la varita.

—No te pongas violento. Sólo estoy aquí para recoger a Tristán.

—¿Y qué haces aquí? La habitación de Tristán está abajo. En el primer piso. —Dijo bajando la varita. —¿Qué fue exactamente lo que viste?

—¿Te refieres a que si te vi arrojar una lechuza por la ventana? —Ella entró sin ser invitada y se acercó a él. —Te vi, pero no le voy a decir a nadie. Sé que eres reservado con tus cosas. Y yo también soy una freak, aunque no tanto como tu porque al parecer usas un método muy medieval para comunicarte...Eso y el hecho de que me apuntaste con un palito de madera ¿Te crees Houdini o algo así? Dijo acostándose en su cama ¿Haces trucos de magia?

Albus supiró ¿Houdini? ¿En serio? ¿Tan ridículo se había visto?

—De nuevo ¿Qué haces aquí? Dijo dejando la varita por ahí.

—Vine a hablar...lo siento, pero tengo que hablar de esto o me volverá loca.

—¿Y por qué yo? Tienes muchas amigas.

—Aclarando...no tengo amigas, tengo muchas compañeras, y tú...bueno, porque eres gay carajo...eso es precisamente lo que necesito.

—Ohh vaya...¿Tiene que escucharte alguien gay porque sino no funciona?

—Exacto. Mira, es sobre...ohh vamos, yo sé que te lo ha dicho, eres su mejor amigo, nos hemos acostado unas cuantas veces.

Albus hizo un ligero gesto con la cabeza, como queriendo decir "Sí, me ha dicho algo, pero tampoco me ha dicho tanto". Primero porque no era quién para andar rebelando lo que Sam le decía y porque a final de cuentas ella era la implicada.

Lo cierto es que Sam había perdido el culo por ella y sus acostones ya eran algo que pasaba por lo menos una semana sí y una semana no.

—Bien, la situación es...mi novia regresó de Estados Unidos y vivimos juntas y no sé que hacer...porque hemos tenido relaciones y bueno...lo disfruto pero no me llena como Sam lo hace.

Albus hizo una mueca con la cara, no quería pensar en la vagina de Victoria y mucho menos acompañada por otra, es decir, ni siquiera se imaginaba como era el sexo lésbico y de verdad que no quería saberlo pero estaba seguro de que las dudas de Victoria tenían un componente más emocional que sexual.

—Vic...¿Tu quieres a Sam o sólo es un buen polvo? Por qué creo que es ligeramente de mal gusto decir que tienes relaciones con él y aparte con tu novia.

Victoria se pasó la mano por el cabello rubio y resopló.

—No pienses que soy una fresca ¿vale? Te juro que yo nunca...nunca había engañado a Cameron, llevamos juntas dos años pero Sam realmente me confunde. Yo nunca había mirado siquiera a un chico antes. Desde que tengo 12 años sé que me gustan las chicas por Dios. Pero desde el primer día, no sé, me gustó el color de su piel y la forma en que sus dientes blancos brillan cuando sonríe, su actitud tan modesta, cómo siempre tiene un chiste en la lengua o algo inteligente que decir. Y sus maravillosos pómulos. —Se jaló sus mejillas con desesperación.— Y tengo miedo porqué no sé qué significa eso. No quiero que al final del día si se lo digo a Cameron piense que no soy suficientemente lesbiana. He sido lesbiana toda mi vida ¿Qué significa Sam entonces? ¿Por qué me gusta? Es estúpido.

Albus se sentó en la cama con los brazos cruzados, no sé sentía con la suficiente confianza como para consolar a Victoria. Y tampoco sabía que decirle. Nunca se lo había planteado de esa manera, él era gay, muy gay ¿Qué pasaría si se enamorara de una chica? ¿Eso significaría que no era gay? ¿Una de las llamadas etapas de experimentación? Trató de imaginarse a sí mismo con una chica. Arrugó la naríz. No, tal vez él sería uno de los llamados Golden Gays.

—¿No hay algo intermedio? —Preguntó Albus.

Victoria le miró cuestinandole con la mirada.

—Me refiero a qué no deberías preguntarte lo que eres sólo porque te gusta tal o cual persona, es decir, tu eres tú, independientemente de Sam o Cameron. Tal vez sólo te gustan los dos pero tienes más tendencia a uno lado que a otro.

—¿Estás diciéndome que tal vez sea bisexual?

Al meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro, lentamente para pensar.

—No lo sé, nunca me había preguntado ese tipo de cosas, sólo lo digo porque piensas que Sam atenta contra tu homosexualidad, él no atenta contra lo que eres, sólo te gusta ¿Por qué pensar que es malo si es sólo algo que abre tus posibilidades? Te siguen gustando las mujeres ¿no? Él no te ha quitado eso, sólo es un chico que te gusta.

Victoria se sentó.

—He renunciado a muchas cosas para defender lo que soy. —Dijo de repente. —Mis padres me tiraron de la familia sólo porque creían que era una enferma y un mal ejemplo para mis hermanos. Yo...lo dejé todo por Cameron...¿Y ahora resulta que ella no es suficiente?— Se rió burlona. —Igual tampoco aceptarían a Sam porque es negro y mi padre es uno de los cerdos racistas más grandes del mundo.

Albus entrecerró los ojos un momento. Nunca había escuchado a nadie hablar así de su padre. A lo mucho Dennis se quejaba de que su padre no le había pasado la pensión a sus hermanos, pero nunca le había llamado cerdo, quizá solo despotricaba contra la novia de su papá y le llamaba puta.

—¿Hay algo en ti que tu padre no odie? —Preguntó en voz alta y ella le miró para después reírse.

—No creo...incluso me parezco a mamá y ella es otra cosa que odia.

—Otra cosa que odia...

—Bueno, mamá es un bonito adorno pero no tiene mucha sesera, su estupidez fastidia a cualquiera.— El castaño rió incrédulo. Acababa de llamar a su madre estúpida. Wow.

o-o-o-o-o

Scorpius estaba en una especie de Linving Room, en la planta baja de la clinica. Era un lugar al que podían acceder todos los internos con buena conducta ya que conectaba con la puerta principal de la clinica y llevaba a la calle. Por supuesto estaba vigilada por enfermeras y además estaba frente al pasillo de consultorios.

Sentado junto a Boris (pero con el debido espacio entre los dos), un hombre de cincuenta y cinco años que llevaba un enorme reloj Rolex y se entretenía contestando el crucigrama del periódico, él leía Cumbres Borrascosas, una novela clásica que le había enviado su abuelo junto con un montón de libros más.

Le agradaba y le desesperaba a partes iguales, aunque por una extraña razón Cath, la protagonista, le recordaba a su abuelo, de hecho todas las protagonistas de ese tipo de novelas clásicas le recordaban a él, rebeldes, tercas y orgullosas. Pensó que sin todo ese entrenamiento de comportamiento Malfoy, su abuelo, quién se le antojaba demasiado apasionado, era capaz de rasgarse las vestiduras, enfermar de locura y de amor para después morir de tristeza. Después de todo había sido mortífago y sí algo les sobraba era dramatismo.

Estaba ya en la resolución del libro cuando comenzó a escuchar ruidos que venían de la calle. Agudizó el oído. Eran gritos. La enfermera que estaba en su cubículo de recepción salió a ver que pasaba y enseguida regresó, pero con destino a los consultorios.

Scorpius, con la curiosidad que le caracterizaba se levantó de su asiento y miró por una de las ventanas. Había un auto de lujo, un Porche negro y un par de hombres tratando de sacar a una mujer que gritaba y pataleaba.

—Suéltame, hijo de puta. Suéltame. No vas a volver a encerrarme. — Gritaba la mujer.

Escuchó pasos venir de arriba.

Eran Jason y Elíah, un par de enfermeros que sobresalían de los demás por tener el cuerpo de un ropero. Elíah no tenía buen temperamento, o no lo tenía con él pues siempre se mostraba malhumorado cuando se topaban en los pasillos. El enfermero lo miró y Scorpius supo que tenía que regresar a su sitio. En cuanto se sentó la puerta del consultorio de Elizabeth se abrió y fue escoltada por los enfermeros hasta la calle.

El rubio estiró el cuello para ver un poco desde la puerta y notó cuando los hombres que forcejeaban con la mujer la dejaron para permitirle el paso a Jason, quien la levantó como si fuera de papel y caminó como si nada con dirección a la entrada. Elizabeth le dio indicaciones a Elíah y éste entró después de Jason, quién ya llevaba a la mujer escaleras arriba, Scorpius apenas le había alcanzado a ver el color de pelo, rubio oscuro. Los rasgos estaban deformados por la furia.

Elizabeth caminaba lentamente junto a los dos hombres, entre más se acercaban más podía ver sus rasgos. Uno era un cuarentón de cabello rojizo, estaba entrado en carnes pero no demasiado y él otro era un chico de cabello rubio oscuro.

— No puedes esperar que se cure completamente, un adicto es siempre un adicto y los adictos pueden recaer en cualquier momento.

— Estuvo perdida por dos semanas Elizabeth. La policía la encontró desnuda y masturbándose en la banqueta. El doctor dijo que había encontrado muestras diferentes de semen ¿Qué es lo que le pasa? ¿Ya no le importa nada? ¿Ni siquiera Patrick? ¿Que tan bajo tiene que llegar para que quiera recuperarse?

— Eso sólo lo sabe ella. Patrick ¿Por qué no esperas en la salita? Yo estaré hablando con tu padre un rato en mi despacho.

El chico sólo asintió y caminó hasta donde estaban, los sillones, había varios lugares solos pero por alguna razón quiso sentarse entre él y Boris. Scorpius se estremeció, no le gustaba que los hombres se le acercaran, y menos si eran tan jóvenes, incluyendo a los enfermeros, le recordaban mucho a Torres y toda su esplendorosa fuerza física.

El chico, ya sentado, se inclinó sobre sí mismo apoyando los codos en las rodillas para después ocultar su cara entre las manos. Al poco rato comenzó a llorar.

Varios pacientes se fueron, casi todos menos unas mujeres a las que les encantaba chismear, Boris y él. Nadie quería consolarlo, todos tenían la vida demasiado hecha mierda como para sentir pena por otro y en él caso de Scorpius, él no tenía la confianza para ponerle la mano en la espalda y consolarlo pero tampoco quería dejarlo en su dolor.

— ¡Deténganla! — Escuchó un grito venir de arriba y a continuación un intenso zapateo por las escaleras. Era aquella mujer castaña con la cara llena de sangre pero una expresión de victoria. Se dirigía a la puerta. Casi de inmediato Patrick, el chico castaño se levantó como resorte y la interceptó por medio del cabello. Tiró con tanta fuerza que de un jalón la tiró al piso. Los enfermeros bajaron las escaleras corriendo pero no pudieron evitar el momento en que Patrick se sentó a horcadas de la mujer y le metió tal puñetazo que Scorpius sintió que se le había roto algo.

Elíah y Jason levantaron al chiquillo quién estaba furioso.

— Vete, muérete, desaparece, no me importa lo que hagas, pero no vuelvas más a casa. Vende tu culo como siempre lo haces y compra toda la droga que quieras, pero no vuelvas más. Ya no puedo soportar tener que vete a la cara.

— Patrick ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Qué pasó? — El hombre miró a la mujer en el suelo, estaba llorando — ¿Qué le hiciste?— El chico también lloraba.

—Lo que tu debiste hacer hace años. —Dijo el chico con toda la furia ácida que pudo y luego se acercó al hombre. — Darle un ultimátum. Y ahora te lo doy a ti.— Levantó su mano y utilizó su dedo indice para presionar sobre el pecho del hombre mayor. — Han sido cinco años, cinco putos años y ella no tiene ni la más mínima intensión de cambiar y aún si lo hace yo no la quiero ver más, esta vez está por su cuenta. Si sale de aquí como lo ha hecho otras veces, si mis abuelos chismosos la sacan de aquí y tu la recibes, te juro que soy yo quién se larga de la casa. No puedo más, no puedo creer siquiera que tu la quieras cerca de ti. No me puedo creer que aun la veas como tu esposa cuando se revuelca con vagabundos y vendedores de droga.

— Es tu madre.

— No es mi madre. Es solo una puta. Métetelo en la cabeza y ten dignidad. Estás advertido. —Dijo sin más saliendo de la clínica, rumbo al auto.

En cuestión de minutos parecía que nada había pasado. Los enfermeros se habían marchado junto con la mujer. La doctora se había ido a hablar con el chico al auto y los internos volvieron a ocupar sus puestos de lectura.

Boris bajó su periódico.

— Así que Paula está de vuelta. — Dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

Scorpius lo miró pero no supo que decirle.

o-o-o-o-o

Era viernes y Albus corría por la calle. No tenía nada que hacer porque extrañamente ese fin de semana nadie había planeado una fiesta o algo. Sam estaba en una cita con Victoria pero estaba seguro de que en realidad estaba con la nariz metida entre las piernas kilométricas de ésta. Y Dennis había conseguido un pequeño papel en una obra infantil que se presentaba en hospitales y orfanatos, no solo de Londres, ahora estaba en Bath. Así que decidió ponerse a correr.

Un mes atrás, cuando Victoria llegó a la resolución de que era bisexual y que quería montar la polla negra de Sam hasta el cansancio, él decidió que quería tener un cuerpo maravilloso, no bonito como lo tenía ahora. Quería piernas de futbolista y abdomen de lavadero, con su buenos brazos obviamente, así que sí, entro al gimnasio, al mismo de Sam, pero le gustaba más correr por las calles que correr en una banda.

Le gustaba correr en la calle. Estar a punto de chocar con la gente pero no hacerlo, controlar la velocidad de sus piernas le hacía sentirse bien consigo mismo. Esquivar los hechizos de los graciositos de Gryffindor, huir del pasado de su padre, esas eran cosas en las que él era bueno, en comparación, correr sin atropellar a nadie no era tan difícil.

Se detuvo en una cafetería. He ahí lo malo. Había intentado una dieta el lunes siguiente a la cuestión Victoria y los dos primeros días había estado bien, tenía demasiada hambre pero creyó que era normal, comenzó a sentirse débil y su cuerpo adelgazó algunos kilos, era demasiado rápido, demasiado preocupante, Albus no sabía que podía estar pasando pero llegó al punto de que a la semana siguiente se desvaneció en plena clase de canto.

Se despertó en la enfermería de la academia, ahí estaba un médico de unos sesenta años llamado John y después de una plática sobre lo que comía antes y después de la dieta, de todas sus actividades, de medirlo y pesarlo él hombre lo regañó.

— Eres delgado y muy alto. Haces dos horas de baile diarios, asistes a otras seis horas de clase y más aparte haces ejercicio por fuera. Quiero que entiendas algo. Tu comías bastante balanceado antes de hacer dieta, dices que te gusta comer carne pero que también comes muchos vegetales y que por las tardes y noches comes frutas, y esto está bien, pero ahora tu cuerpo ha sufrido una descompesación, haces más ejercicio que antes y eso consume más energía y comes menos de la mitad de lo que hacías antes. Si fueras alguien con sobre peso se entendería que hicieras dieta para bajar algunos kilos, pero tu cuerpo está bien como está, lo único que has hecho es descompensarlo, si quieres seguir haciendo ejercicio con el ritmo con el que lo haces te recomendaría que comieras las mismas cantidades de antes pero más rica en proteínas si lo que buscas es aumentar tu masa muscular y quiero que tomes y necesitas tomar suplementos. —Le escribió algo en una hoja de papel. — Esta es la dirección de un nutriólogo, no soy especialista por eso no puedo recetarte nada, pero si vas con él te hará una dieta de acuerdo a tus necesidades y te dará los suplementos que necesitas.

Albus se lo tomó a bien y ese mismo día hizo cita con el nutriólogo. Se llamaba Donovan, y era un hombre mulato, pero no tanto, no era tan negro como Sam, se veía que habían pasado por lo menos dos o tres antepasados blancos para haber aclarado su piel de esa forma. Se saludaron y tuvo maso menos la misma conversación que tuvo con John pero Donovan tomó sus propias medidas y peso, y le dijo que efectivamente, como le había dicho John, había descompensado a su cuerpo, que por su altura en relación con realación a su peso en realidad estaba por debajo de su indice de masa corporal y que si seguía con la dieta que había llevado esas semanas lo que iba a pasar era que al no haber grasa en su cuerpo, los músculos iban a consumirse y que debía hacerse unos exámenes hormonales porque al parecer tenía el metabolismo muy rápido. Le dio una dieta de una semana que era una dieta nutricional para volver a subir de peso su cuerpo y la libertad de consumir pequeños snacks.

Se hizo los exámenes y efectivamente tenía hipertiroidismo, el medico en cuestión le había explicado que era una enfermedad hormonal que hacía que su metabolismo ir por las nubes y al parecer se debía a una predisposición genética.

Donovan y él tuvieron una larga conversación sobre su familia materna. Obviamente no le dijo que eran magos pero si hablaron mucho de las grandes cantidades de alimento que consumían y del nulo sobrepeso que presentaban pues todos sus tíos y primos seguían siendo delgados.

También le dijo que el endocrinólogo le había dado un medicamentos para regular su tiroides y Donovan había hecho una dieta que satisficiera las restricciones del endocrinólogo y las necesidades calóricas de alguien que hacía ejercicio de manera regular.

Había pasado sólo dos semanas y media medicándose y ya sentía su cuerpo diferente. O más bien, su interior estaba diferente, ya no le daba hambre a todas horas, y ya no se sentía como un pozo sin fondo a la hora de comer. Sentía como si su cuerpo hubiese comenzado a estirar la comida para que le durara más el efecto de satisfacción. También notó que su cuerpo se volvía más grueso, no gordo, grueso, porque sus músculos crecían, no se desvanecían.

Se miró frente a los cristales del café.

Santo Merlín, que nalgas tenía.

Decidió Entrar. Donovan le dijo que ahora que su metabolismo se estaba normalizando ya no podía comer snacks, que con las colaciones de nueces y almendras tenían que bastarle pero que los fines de semanas podía permitirse un gustito.

Era viernes, se lo merecía.

Desde la fila observó el menú con los ojos especialmente brillantes y una sonrisa amplia. Tenía tantas ganas de un frapuccino. Mientras se soñaba con su café unas manos firmes rodearon su cintura. Albus giró para ver de quién se trataba y se encontró con la sonrisa hipermasculina de Oscar, su profesor de baile. Por cómo lucía, al parecer no era muy diferente la idea de ambos tenían de cómo pasar la tarde de un viernes. Ligeramente despeinado, ajustada ropa de deporte y sudando a chorros como él.

Albus no pudo evitarlo. Sonrió como un imbécil.

— Hola Albus. —Dijo el profesor sin quitar las manos de la esbelta cintura de Albus. De hecho atrajo ligeramente el cuerpo del menor hacia el suyo.

— Hola Oscar. —Dijo con la sonrisa más grande del mundo. No podía llamarle profesor, era demasiado joven, demasiado guapo.

— No sabía que tomaras este tipo de cosas, es decir, con lo delgado que estás últimamente.

— Me permito algunos caprichos. —Tenía la expresión más coqueta del mundo.

— ¿Todos tus caprichos Al? —Dijo con voz sugerente. Albus sentía que se sonrojaba, de verdad que Oscar le ponía. Demasiado. Cerró los ojos y sintió el cálido aliento de Oscar sobre sus labios, una risa pequeña le salió desde muy en el fondo y después fue besado.

Él también se aferró a la cintura ajena. Sintió como su pene flácido crecía. Entonces escuchó una leve tos, una tos entrometida y molesta. Albus dejó el beso para mirar a su alrededr

Un hombre de mediana edad los miraba no muy feliz. Oscar le dirigió una sonrisa y el tipo pareció asustarse. Oscar era demasiado alto y musculoso como para meterse con él pero la mueca de asco no desaparecía del todo y eso incomodó a Albus, detestaba cuando la gente le miraba así. Llegó su turno y Albus pidió su frapuccino, Oscar un frapuccino moka. Salieron del lugar y Albus sintió una ráfaga de viento frío, su cuerpo, caliente por el ejercicio apenas había notado la baja de temperatura pero ahora después de haber reposado sintió como se le erizaban todos los bellos del cuerpo.

— ¿Quieres ir a mi departamento? Creo que tenemos que resolver uno que otro asunto Albus. — Le dijo el mayor.

Albus podía decir sí o no. Y de verdad que se lo planteó la respuesta cómo algo filosófico. Oscar estaba como una moto, ambos estaban calientes y se deseaban quién sabe de cuanto tiempo atrás, pero él jamás se había planteado ser infiel, había visto a Scorpius serle infiel a Michelle, y se había enterado de que James le había puesto el cuerno a una de sus novias y las dos cosas le habían puesto furioso. Pero eso había sido cuando era un niño idiota y romántico, un mes antes Vico le había dicho de su juego a dos bandas con su novia y Sam y no le había importado, casi. Ahora sabía lo que era el sexo y él lo deseaba. No estaba enamorado de Oscar, ni siquiera estaba enamorado de Dennis ¿Por qué carajos iba a serle fiel entonces?

Oscar acarició la mejilla de Albus como una pequeña medida de presión y su pulgar buscó la comisura de los labios del chico. Albus sintió cosquillas y una sonrisa traviesa se instaló en sus labios. El pulgar pronto se introdujo entre ellos y Albus lo mordió levemente.

— Vamos entonces. — Le respondió Albus. Caminaron un poco, con la debida distancia entre ellos para que si gente de la academia los viera no lo hiciera en un momento comprometido. Al llegar al edificio fue diferente. El lugar se veía como un viejo hotel, de esos lujosos viejos hoteles de antaño con una gran recepción con decorados sobrecargados en dorado.

Después de apretar el botón del elevador Oscar lo empujó levente hacia la pared que estaba a un lado del elevador y besó suavemente a Albus. Todo lo hacía lento, todo lo hacía con gracia, era como si llevara la delicadeza de un bailarín de ballet a todos lados.

El elevador llegó hasta la planta baja y ellos subieron en medio de risas y besos delicados a los que Albus se podría hacer adicto fácilmente.

Llegaron al piso 8, y Albus se tomó la libertad de ver que había cuatro puertas en el piso, eso indicaba cuatro departamentos. El departamento de Oscar se abría con una tarjeta y una contraseña, era el numero 803 y Albus por primera vez se permitió sentirse algo inseguro.

No por no querer tener sexo con Oscar, claro que quería, el problema era que Oscar no tenía para nada la pinta de pasivo que tenía Dennis y él nunca había hecho de pasivo antes. A Dennis sólo le gustaba que le dieran pero eso todavía le excitaba más. Quería probar de pasivo, si a Dennis le gustaba tanto por algo era.

El departamento era algo extraño, había esperado algo liso, minimalista y de colores brillantes como la ropa de deporte de Oscar, pero era muy clásico, como el resto del edificio y estaba lleno de detalles de herrería que le encantaron, después de tantos años de vivir en Hogwarts su concepción de el arte y el buen gusto era bastante clásica. El papel tapiz hasta le recordaba un poco las habitaciones de Gryffindor en donde había estado un par de veces para ayudarle a su hermano con una redacción de transformaciones cuando éste se estaba preparando para los EXTASIS.

Mientras él admiraba el papel tapiz tan royalesco de la sala Oscar se le arrimó por atrás, literal, le tomó de las caderas y le dio una penetración simulada, para que pudiera apreciar lo duro que estaba. Albus cerró los ojos, Oscar acababa de empezar a comerle el cuello a besos y comenzar a arrinconarlo hacia un sillón.

— ¿Quieres que lo hagamos aquí? — Preguntó Albus en un suspiro para después recibir a Oscar en sus labios. Las manos del mayor fueron hasta los ajustados pantalones de licra para acariciar el paquete.

— ¿Dónde lo quieres?

— Aquí.— Gimió el castaño dándose la vuelta para besarlo con más ganas. Oscar le volvía loco, quería hacer con él un montón de cosas nuevas, nunca lo había hecho en un sofá, así que qué mejor.

Oscar tenía un sabor salado, igual que él seguramente, ambos se habían estado ejercitando antes pero el hedor del sudor no le resultaba desagradable. Ya estaban acostumbrados a olerse de esa manera, las dos horas diarias de baile los habían entrenado bien. El mayor llevó las manos hasta el trasero del chico, ohh bien, eso se sentía bien. Como las amasaba en sus manos, le gustaba sentirse así, como un objeto de placer. Deseado.

Albus le quitó la parte superior del chándal y se quedó maravillado con el pecho de Oscar, amplio, fuerte, le gustaba el color de su piel, ligeramente más oscura que la suya, y sus pezones eran muy oscuros. No puso evitar besarlos. Oscar hizo lo mismo con él pero en vez de besarle el pecho bajó para besarle el abdomen. Acarició los muslos de Albus por encima de la ropa y bajó los pantoncillos negros de tirón junto con la ropa interior que eran unos Calvin Klein muy ajustados. Su semierección salió disparada y eso le hizo sonreír porque Oscar ya la veía felizmente.

— No sabía que te depilabas.

— No lo hacía, trabajo. — Dijo antes de que Oscar, con las manos fuertemente agarradas de los muslos le repartieras unos pequeños y dulces besos en el pene.

— Eres precioso Albus. Quiero follarte en medio de cada maldita clase. — El profesor lo sentó en el sofá y le quitó la ropa que se había quedado atorada en los tobillos por culpa de las zapatillas de deporte. Le quitó todo excepto los tines. Entonces le separó las piernas y comenzó lo que Albus llamaría para siempre jamás la mejor mamada de su vida.

Albus al principio sólo quería dejarse llevar, pero no quería verse tan pasivo ¿O sí? Tal vez quería ser un pasivo empoderado, la idea le hizo sonreír. Acarició el cabello de Oscar y después enredó sus dedos en el cabello de su profesor marcandole un paso, no era como si el ritmo que tenía hasta el momento fuera malo, pero el quería todo un poco más busco. Le gustaba que lo tratasen mal de vez en cuando.

En algún momento Oscar le mordió la punta del pene, esto hizo que se sobresaltara y se arqueara por la culpa del escozor y se estremeció al sentir pequeñas mordiditas al rededor de toda su extensión, dolía como la mierda pero le excitaba por partes iguales, a esto se refería, quería un poco de dolor.

Albus abrió bien sus piernas, Oscar había decidido dejar por un tiempo su pene y se dirigió lentamente dejando un camino de saliva marcado por su poderosa lengua desde la base del pene hasta el culo. Albus se mordía los labios, eso estaba yendo demasiado bien. En ese momento le importaba un carajo que el hombre fuera 10 años mayor, o que fuera su profesor.

Oscar había comenzado a lamerle pero después le miró fijamente.

— Al, no me dirás que eres virgen ¿Verdad?

Albus, quién se masturbaba lentamente le vio incrédulo.

— ¿Te parezco virgen?

— Tu culo está apretado como un...no tengo idea de que pueda ser tan apretado como tu culo pero sí, no has metido nada aquí. Albus sonrió.

— A Dennis sólo le gusta recibir, nunca lo he hecho de pasivo, pero quiero intentar.

— Entonces sí eres virgen.

— Sólo del culo ¿Eso va a detenerte?— Oscar le sonrió.

— No.— Dijo levantándose para darle un lánguido beso en la boca. —Sólo voy a ser cuidadoso.

— No...quiero que lo hagas duro.

— No te va a gustar.

— Sólo hazlo, si me gusta o no es mi problema. — Dijo un tanto irritado. Oscar le dio otro beso.

— Pareciera que estas enojado, ven vamos a quitarte lo enojado entonces. —El hombre se levantó y le hizo un gesto para que Albus también se levantara. Entonces fue él quién se tumbó en el sofá terminando de quitarse la ropa el solo. Oscar estaba ahí, en todo su esplendor, bronceado y con vello desde el pubis hasta el pecho. — Siéntate en mi cara. —Dijo sin más. Albus sonrió, sabía de esas cosas. Dennis se sentaba en su cara bastante seguido. le gustaba hacer el 69.

Se subió encima de Oscar dejando su trasero a la altura del profesor y estuvo a punto de llevar su rostro hasta los genitales de éste cuando Oscar le detuvo.

— No, sólo tócate mientas lo hago.— Lo dijo con una voz tan aterciopelada y gruesa que Albus se estremeció. Entonces comenzó el juego, sus manos acariciaban sus muslos, su propia erección y su pecho mientras sentía como Oscar jugueteaba con su trasero, sintió de todo, saliva, dedos, lengua, como le separaban las nalgas para llegar a algo más y las sensaciones le estremecían hasta tal punto en que agradecía estar sentado porque estaba seguro de que las piernas le temblaban. Sentía que podía correrse sólo con eso. No, no podía, tenía que durar más, no podría perdonárselo si por su culpa acababa pronto. Trató de concentrarse en otras cosas, como el tatuaje que llevaba Oscar cerca del ombligo, era un lobo.Y el pearcing que tenía bajo el escroto. Tenía que hacerse algunos.

— Ahh...— Gimió cuando Oscar metió ya no uno sino dos dedos. — Mierda. —El mayor tenía razón, estaba jodidamente apretado. Eso le había dolido un poco, pero ambos estaban tocándose. Y a Albus ya no le importaba, tenía que hacer algo, por lo tanto se inclinó para poder meterse la erección de Oscar en la boca. Que maravilloso pene, un tronco delicioso, grande y un glande de lo más lindo, rosadito y lustroso. Besó los testículos del mayor, succionandolos de vez en cuando, lo que más quería era darle placer.

— Párate, ya estás listo. — Dijo Oscar después de un rato de jugar a meter y sacar sus dedos. Eso estaba bien porque a Albus ya había comenzado a dolerle la mandíbula, mamar semejante instrumento cansaba.

Ambos se levantaron y se besaron con pasión sintiendo las erecciones del otro apretaditas entre sus vientres. Después Oscar le dio la vuelta, le puso en cuatro haciendo que alzara bien el culo para poder recibirlo. Le abrió las nalgas y se lo metió de a tiro, nada de metersela de a poquito, estaba consciente de que le iba a doler un montón y que debía tener cuidado pero Albus le obligaba a sacar un lado animal que creía dormido. Uno que quería bestialidad.

— Hijo de puta. —Gritó pero fue callado con un beso, después le estrelló la cara contra el sofá y comenzó a entrar y salir del culo de su estudiante una y otra vez aún cuando sabía que le estaba destrozando por dentro. Algo bestial se apoderaba de él, quería follarlo tan duro que no pudiese bailar durante las clases del lunes. Albus gritaba pero en ningún momento le pidió que se detuviera o que fuera suave.

Él quería eso.

Quería que le enterrara el pene hasta los huevos, tan duro, tan rápido como pudiera. Quería sentir.

Oscar era igual, también quería sentir. Por eso lo hizo, por eso le desgarró el ano y ni siquiera le pidió disculpas, a final de cuentas se corrió.

Por lo menos tuvo la amabilidad de mandarlo en un taxi hacia el hospital para que lo cocieran. Y Albus, que pudo haberse curado en casa con un hechizo o una buena poción prefirió quedarse así, ir a que le cocieran, bajar del taxi y hacerse unos moretones con su propia magia, decirle al médico una mentira, decirle que su novio se había pasado porque estaba un tanto ebrio. Le gustaban esos momentos de incomodidad. La preocupación del hombre por los moretones, la forma de decirle que sí su novio había abusado él debía poner una denuncia, su preocupación al decirle que no vivía con sus padres sino con su novio y ahora no tenía a dónde ir. Sólo imaginarse la falsa y momentánea preocupación que sentiría cuando se diera cuenta de que había desaparecido. Eso también le hacía sentir.

o-o-o-o-o

— Claro que es importante para mi, para un mago el apellido es lo más importante sólo después de la magia. No importa si eres un criminal, si eres pobre o si pierdes la vida o el juicio, todo se trata de tu apellido.

— ¿Por eso quieres devolverle su antigua gloria? ¿Es por eso que quería estudiar leyes? ¿Para limpiar tu apellido?

— Es lo más fácil. Mi padre es un gran empresario y apenas ha conseguido nada, sólo el respeto de unos cuantos hombres de negocios más. Pero si estudio leyes podría llegar a escalar posiciones dentro del ministerio, entrar al Wizegamot, la mayoría de los que respetan a mi familia se encuentran ahí, porque son de las familias más ricas. No ha habido nunca un Malfoy en el Wizegamot, nunca nos ha interesado pero ahora es necesario.

— Scorp...si sólo fueras un chico normal, uno cómo mi hijo, de familia muggle sin un apellido que defender ¿Que te gustaría hacer?

Scorpius miró al techo, luego a ella, luego al techo otra vez.

— No lo sé, Auror me imagino...

— ¿Auror? — Scorpius asintió

— Fue uno de mis sueños de la infancia, es cómo cuando uno dice que quiere ser jugador profesional de Quidditch, sueños de niños. Cuando eramos pequeños Al y yo jugábamos a que íbamos a ser aurores. —Dijo con una ligera sonrisa en los labios. —Fuera nos molestaban y se burlaban de nosotros pero no podían entrar en nuestra habitación, y era muy grande. Albus era algún mago tenebroso. Leíamos sobre ellos en libros viejos y la forma de actuar que tenían, había retratos y los libros describían desde su nacimiento hasta su muerte así que devorábamos los libros y actuábamos como si fuéramos mago oscuro versus héroe mágico de turno. A Albus realmente le salía bien hacer de tipo malo. Es algo que tenía en los ojos, como una travesura maliciosa. La gente creía que yo era hijo de Voldemort pero cuando lo veían a él le temían, le molestaban porque se sentían incómodos, la magia lo sabe, cuando alguien es poderoso, era torpe y poco estudioso pero es poderoso, conmigo a su lado y con esa mirada. La gente sólo pensaba lo peor porque su magia se sentía amenazada. Yo podía verlo, puedo ver la magia, sentía como le rechazaba. Pocos magos se pueden sentir cómodos con él, la profesora McGonagall, mi padre, su padre...a veces. Sólo aquellos con magia poderosa pueden estar con él como un igual.

La mujer se le había quedado viendo, no por lo que decía, sino por cómo lo decía, con una sonrisa grande en la cara.

— Es la primera vez que me hablas de Albus tan fluidamente.

— Lo sé...es sólo que lo tengo que hacer en cualquier momento ¿No? Se me han agotado las razones por las cuales ser un Malfoy puede ser traumático para un niño, ya no sé que decirle con respecto a eso. Ahora sólo quedan ellos dos...Albus y Torres y lo peor de todo es que al parecer no tengo bien ordenadas las prioridades porque ni siquiera quiero hablar de Torres. He estado aquí suficientemente tiempo para pensarlo y Torres está tan muerto cómo se puede estar. Y yo no paro de pensar en Albus.

— Lo de Torres te afecta más de lo que crees y lo verás en cuanto salgas de aquí, pero si estás preparado para hablar de Albus me parece adecuado que hablemos de él. ¿Cuándo se conocieron?

— En el expreso a Hogwarts el primer año. — Dijo sonriente. — Estaba nervioso, papá me había dicho sólo un día antes que la gente iba a intentar meterse conmigo por ser un Malfoy, entonces yo lloré mucho porque quería hacer amigos, no tenía amigos de mi edad, los conocidos de mi familia tenían o hijos muy mayores o hijos muy chicos y yo no tenía a nadie con quién jugar en casa salvo el fantasma de Lucy, pero a ella le gustaba salir al campo a cazar insectos. La mañana antes de salir de casa mamá me dio una bolsa llena de dulces. Me dijo con una canción infantil que los dulces ayudaban a hacer amigos así que le sonreí mucho. Fui de los primeros a subir al tren y esperaba realmente que alguien quisiera estar conmigo en el compartimento, pero la gente se quedaba clavada en la puerta y daba la vuelta, comencé a desanimarme un poco hasta que llegó él con su prima Rose, ella se fue enojada porque él quiso permanecer en el tren conmigo, me pareció genial que fuera tan directa, lo único malo era que ella me odiaba sólo por ser Malfoy, así que comenzamos a hablar de dulces. Me preguntó muchas cosas sobre mi casa, sobre si se usaba la habitación que había utilizado Voldemort durante la guerra y sobre el ghoul que dicen que hay en mi casa.

— ¿Un ghoul? ¿Un espíritu necrófago?

— Sí, una casa de magos sin un ghoul o un poltergeist no es casa de magos...a Albus le enojaba que dijera eso porque en su casa no hay nada. Es nueva, la construyó su padre cuando su madre se embarazó de James así que no tiene ninguna historia detrás. En la mía hay hasta Boggarts y confieso que me hice en los pantalones más de una vez cuando niño. Se consolaba cuando le recordaba que en casa de sus abuelos vivía uno.

— Parece un chico un poco...— Elizabeth trató de usar una palabra que Scorpius no encontrase ofensiva.

— ¿Egoísta?— La mujer asintió

— Sí, lo era, también era un egolatría, un envidioso y un odioso. Le gustaba odiar a la gente, era su pasatiempo, y detestaba ver cómo sus padres besaban el suelo que pisaba James.

— ¿Quién es James?

— Su hermano mayor, era un pesado con Albus pero siempre se detenía cuando estaba a punto de rebasar la línea, como dije, la magia lo siente. Es un inútil, excepto que es buen estudiante y gran deportista, ahora estudia para ser auror, está en su tercer año.

Elizabeth se rió

— ¿Porqué dices que es un inútil si era buen estudiante?

— Por qué no perdía la cabeza porque la traía pegada, era tan torpe y tan desesperante. Además siempre estaba diciendo cosas fuera de lugar, un especialista en sacar a las personas de sus casillas y sus padres hacían siempre una clara diferencia entre los dos.

— ¿No crees que exageras las cosas? Tal vez todo lo veías desde el punto de vista de Albus y...

— No, yo no soy de los que ven cosas dónde no las hay o de los que son parciales y sólo ven lo que quieren ver, ellos hacían diferencias, desde los regalos de cumpleaños hasta en las muestras de afecto. Siempre parecía que estaban perdidos en cuanto a qué decirle o cómo si tuvieran que pedirle permiso para abrazarlo, no tenían idea de que suelo pisaban y terminaban volcando toda su atención hacia sus otros hijos para no tener que mirarlo a los ojos. Tenían muchos problemas de comunicación.

— Dime si él era tan así...con todas esas características negativas porqué querías ser su amigo.

— ¿Características negativas? — Dijo él en medio de una pequeña risa...— Él era el perfecto Malfoy, el perfecto Slytherin, tanta ambición y determinación en un envase pequeño con una cara perfecta. Tenía una personalidad tan...como mi abuelo que cuando se conocieron congraciaron completamente.

— Entonces te gustaba. — Dijo ella intentando no referirse a la sexualidad del chico pero él perdió la sonrisa casi enseguida.

— Me gusta un montón...yo...habíamos prometido estar juntos siempre, ser amigos siempre y yo lo arruiné, le dije cosas horribles porque tenía miedo.

— ¿De qué tenías miedo?

— De lo mucho que lo amaba. Papá piensa que estaba confundido y tal vez lo estaba pero ahora sé lo que soy, claro que lo sé, me comportaba cómo un idiota porque tenía que alejarlo. Él era peligroso para mí.

— ¿Peligroso? ¿En qué sentido?

— Yo sentía que por él podía hacer cualquier cosa. Tenía tanto poder sobre mi que sí el decidía arrojarse de un tren en movimiento yo lo hacía, no estoy bromeando, no sonría de manera condescendiente, no es algo tierno, no soy otro adolescente estúpido con miedo a enamorarse, yo tenía miedo de él. Realmente saltamos de un tren, hicimos un montón de cosas que no debíamos, le robamos a alguien, nos metimos con magia que no podíamos controlar, cometimos errores que le costaron a un chico la vida y a él...nunca le afectó, no cómo a mí. A él sólo le bastaba con que los dos estuviéramos juntos y el mundo podía irse al carajo y volverse cenizas. Eramos amigos y esa era la barrera, pero yo le amaba entonces y dejé que lo hiciera, dejé que me arrastrara y había momentos en que yo también olvidaba que había consecuencias para todo lo que hacíamos. Me estaba perdiendo en él. Cuando me besó lo supe, él era un montón de emociones descontroladas, si yo permitía que las cosas siguieran así, él me arrastraría a un infierno, lo sé, él es del tipo que vuelve locos a quienes lo aman. Mantenerme alejado ya me estaba volviendo loco. Remordimientos, culpas, deseos, todos mis sueños, todo lo estaba acomodando alrededor de él y después intenté acomodarlos lejos de él y aún lejos...no se va de mi maldita cabeza. No puedo hacerlo desaparecer.

o-o-o-o-o

Albus fue a ver a James, era miércoles por la noche y había pasado ya un tiempo desde que su padre le había pedido que fuera a Grimmauld Place de vez en cuando para ver si su hermano estaba vivo. Acababa de hacer una sesión de fotos para un catálogo de ropa de un almacén de ropa para gente de clase media, no era precisamente modelar para Armani y había sido un día duro, la sesión había sido mucho más larga que para su book, pero al menos había adquirido más experiencia y agrandado un poco su curriculum y su portafolio.

Tocó el timbre y su hermano le abrió, al parecer iba a salir, parecía apurado. Estaba claramente sorprendido de que estuviese ahí y le entendía. Sino fuera porque se lo había pedido su padre no vería a James por lo menos hasta navidades, pero ahí estaba.

— ¿Vas a algún lado? — Le preguntó en la puerta, no quería pasar a la casa si él se iba a marchar.

— Acabo de mandarte a mi lechuza. Sé que no tienes chimenea, te he enviado a Cristobal hace nada.

— ¿Papá está bien? — Preguntó alarmado.

— Está detenido en el ministerio. Mamá acaba de llamarme por chimenea.

— ¿QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ?

— Ha intentado matar al señor Malfoy hijo. De hecho le ha cruciado varias veces.

— ¿PERO POR QUÉ?

— PORQUE EL MUY HIJO DE PUTA EMBARAZÓ A LILY.

A Albus se le secó la boca.

Lily, su hermana Lily. Su pequeña Lily. Albus sintió que tenia que sentarse.

— Mierda...¿El señor Malfoy está bien?

— ¿Eso es lo único que vas a preguntar pedazo de imbécil? Saber si tu papi adoptivo está bien.

— El imbécil eres claramente tú, porque por si no te has dado cuenta Gryffindor idiota, si ha dejado mal al señor Malfoy mi padre será condenado por el Ministerio, ya de por si el uso de imperdonables está condenado con 10 años frente a los 3 con los que se condena es estupro, ya que si no lo hace la familia Malfoy podrá acusar al ministerio de corrupto, recuerda que la ministra es nuestra tía y hay conflicto de intereses, sí el hombre está bien cabe la posibilidad de una negociación la familia para que retire los cargos. Piensa James, no todo se trata de arrojarse a la palestra, para todo hay medios legales, incluso para lo que el señor Malfoy le hizo a Lily. Si es que le hizo algo.

— ¿A que te refieres?

— Ellos pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y tu hermana no es una inocente florecilla, es joven, no estúpida. Mira, ve al ministerio con mamá, yo iré a San Mungo a ver si podemos tratar con la familia Malfoy.

— Debería ir yo, o un abogado.

— Tú sólo nos meterías en aprietos James, no sabes tratar con Slytherin y mucho menos con los Malfoy, iré yo.

— Pero Albus, si algo te pasa...

— No me atacarán, no son animales James. Nos vemos en unas horas. Dijo el chico tomando la varita en su bolsillo para usar la aparición.

o-o-o-o-o

Scorpius caminaba por las noches entre los pasillos, no podía dormir porque se la pasaba pensando y como no era un interno problemático los enfermeros casi no le prestaban atención. Se fijó entonces en que la gema de su anillo Malfoy comenzó a brillar. No sabía bien que significaba aquello. Siguió caminando pero se fastidió pronto porque ya había estado en los cinco pisos de la clínica, y se aburría mucho.

Estaba irritado porque al final de su terapia Elizabeth le había dicho que debía dejar la idea de estudiar leyes para satisfacer a los demás o tratar de ser alguien importante para limpiar el apellido de su familia, que lo que debía hacer era hacer algo que le llenara porque sino no iba a ser feliz. Y le irritaba porque no sabía qué es lo que tenia que hacer. Entendía el punto, pero él no tenía idea de en qué podía ser bueno. O más bien, era bueno en muchas cosas pero no sabía que era lo que le gustaba en realidad. Fuera Quidditch o maestro de pociones, nada le apasionaba tanto como para dedicarse a eso. Era más fácil si se apegaba al plan ya establecido.

Al poco rato comenzó a sentir frío y decidió regresar a su habitación.

* * *

Rebeca

Gracias a ti por escribir Rebe...¿Te gusta que te diga más Rebe o Beca? Nos leemos chica espero que disfrutes este capitulo tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo y no sólo por el lemon ;)

Laura

Realmente no sé cómo responder tu review, lo he intendado ya unas tres veces y como que no me sale XD ésta es la definitiva.

Sí, la familia Malfoy es sin duda mi favorita porque pueden parecer unos hipocritas pero no lo son tanto, si alguien no les cae bien simplemente lo desprecian, así, libremente XD pero también son una familia que ama mucho a su manera, son muy posesivos y recatados en su manera de amar y puede que Scorpius sea diferente en su caracter blando pero se lo ataño a la madre. Y bueno, Albus, sí, todo el mundo dice ohh Albus la lleva genial ahora, pero tu lo has desmenuzado muy bien, eso me gusta, entiendes a Albus a la perfección y a la razón por la cual he decidido que no ésten juntos todavía. Es cierto que los Malfoy están dandolo todo por Scorpius, pero tampoco es que los Potter se sienta muy feliz de desacerse de su hijo mediano. Es sólo que ellos no le entienden, no saben lo solo que se siente, no saben que los necesita y lo vulnerable que es, como dijiste, es un especialista en el autoengaño y probablemente se llevará esos demonios con él durante mucho tiempo, recordemos que él no sabe lo que es un terapeuta, lo sabrá después, pero no ahora. Es como el dicho, quién demuestra que puede hacer las cosas solo amenudo se encuentra haciendo las cosas solo.

Y bueno, en cuanto al problema gordo, pues aquí lo tenemos XD

Afrodita

Gracias a ti por escribir un review, de verdad me encanta cuando la gente me escribe, me hace querer escribir más y más. Me he tardado un poco porque no sabía cómo escribir este capítulo pero lo bueno es que ya está arriba.

Nos leemos Afrodita.


	13. Chapter 13

*Si quieren saber que pasó entre Harry y Albus, leer la última parte del capítulo 16 de Lovely Lily

* * *

 **I try to make it through these lies**

Draco y Scorpius se miraron el uno al otro. Era la primera vez que se veían en meses. Estaban en una cafetería de Castle Combe, rustica como todo ahí, pero linda y limpia. Olía a café y a cera para madera.

Scorpius vio a su padre algo diferente, estaba nervioso claramente, como si quisiera decirle algo pero también se veía feliz. Tal vez era porque ya no se tenía que preocupar de que él estuviera reptado las paredes en medio de un mar de lágrimas. Las primeras semanas lo había odiado, odiaba ese lugar, pero ahora se encontraba más tranquilo.

— ¿Cómo has estado? —Le preguntó su padre cuando la mesera les trajo a ambos su café. Draco lo tomaba caliente y Scorpius frío.

— Bien, por lo general es tranquilo arriba, en los primeros pisos hay gente muy...perturbada o tonta, Elizabeth dice que es porque las drogas muggles dañan demasiado el cerebro y después ya no pueden actuar de la misma manera que antes. Que a veces consumen tanto que les deja daños irreversibles.

— Sí...recuerdo que cuando fui internado había varias personas enganchadas a la heroína, la mayoría era de mi edad. Eso era lo de entonces.

— ¿Por qué jamás me lo dijiste? — Su tono fue tranquilo, no agresivo como lo esperaba. Draco lo miró y le sonrió muy sinceramente, su hijo era un chico muy dulce y sólo quería respuestas.

— Supongo que por vanidad o por vergüenza o un poco de ambas. De cualquier modo no he bebido desde entonces y eso hacen 24 años de sobriedad. La gente dice que un alcohólico siempre es un alcohólico pero la verdad es que no siento ninguna necesidad, tampoco lo extraño. Mi vida era muy triste entonces y sólo recordarla me da escalofríos, no quería que lo tuyo llegara al mismo extremos y que algún día, al mirar a tu pasado tuvieses algo de lo que arrepentirte.

— Hay muchas cosas de las que me arrepiento ahora mismo. —Dijo dándole un sorbo a su café.— En parte creo que este lugar me está ayudando en cosas en las que ni siquiera sabía que necesitaba ayuda.

—Elizabeth es muy buena desentrañando los nudos de la consciencia. Ella me hizo entender que todo está conectado.

— ¿Te molestaría si yo decidiera no estudiar leyes?

Draco le sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

— Yo sólo quiero verte feliz, incluso tus abuelos sólo quieren verte feliz. ¿Has pensado en algo?

— No todavía, supongo que tengo hasta que salga de aquí para pensar.

— ¿Elizabeth te ha dicho algo sobre darte de alta? Scorpius negó.

— Dice que aún necesito tiempo y que tengo que hablar de Torres...realmente no quiero ni acordarme de su cara.

— Está muerto. Háblale de él, ya no puede hacerte daño.

— Ya sé...es sólo que...siento como si estuviese vivo en mi piel. — Draco frunció el entrecejo. — Sé que suena raro...yo...sé que jamás hemos hablado de estas cosas y no estoy muy cómodo con eso, créeme, pero...no he podido masturbarme desde esa vez.

— Oh vaya, jamás creí que llegaríamos a esto, de verdad. — Dijo Draco haciéndose para atrás. — Es decir, no es malo, es una indicación de gran confianza entre nosotros y lo aprecio pero creo que eres el primer Malfoy en toda la historia en hablar de sexo con su padre. ¿Cómo pueden los muggles vivir con eso?

Scorpius se rió.

— ¿Tu nunca lo hiciste?

— ¡No! ¿Te imaginas a Lucius Malfoy hablando de sexo? ¿Te imaginas a Abraxas Malfoy hablando de sexo con su hijo? — Scorpius se rió de nuevo, una carcajada suave y melodiosa. Claramente recordando el retrato serio que estaba en casa.

— Merlín que horror.

— Lo sé. Pero dime ¿no has podido masturbarte porque te acuerdas de él? — El joven asintió.

— Es como...si ya no pudiese sentirme cómodo con mi cuerpo, como si me estuviese mirando, como si de repente fuera a salir de las sombras a tocarme. Odio esa sensación, ni siquiera puedo pensar en algo para excitarme. Inmediatamente mis pensamientos se van a esa noche y es imposible para mi...tener una erección. Me da mucho asco. Es horrible. Me siento como si nunca jamás fuera a darme ganas de hacerlo, o de siquiera que fueran a dar ganas de besar a alguien.

— ¿Por qué no le cuentas de esto a ella? No es hablarle de Torres propiamente pero está muy relacionado, tal vez ella te pueda guiar desde ahí.

— ¿Hablarle de mis problemas para volver a ser hombre?

— Sigues siendo un hombre.

— ¿Y porqué me siento como si hubiese sido castrado? Incapaz de sentir placer, incapaz de tener una erección, incapaz de imaginar otro cuerpo desnudo, de sentirme bien con mi propio cuerpo desnudo, o de sentirme tranquilo en la oscuridad.

— Porque la mente es poderosa. Scorpius, ella es la experta en cabezas y yo puedo escucharte pero no sé como ayudarte, ella sí, debes hablar con ella sobre eso y te sentirás por mucho, más tranquilo. A veces comprender por qué el cuerpo reacciona cómo lo hace, por qué la mente reacciona cómo lo hace ayuda a superar el problema.

Scorpius agachó la cabeza.

— No estoy muy seguro de que vaya a funcionar.

Draco se limpió los dedos con una servilleta de papel aunque no había nada que limpiar.

— Scorp...hay algo de lo que tengo que hablarte. — El menor se lo imaginaba así que sólo asintió. — De un tiempo para acá, he estado saliendo con alguien.— Ahí fue cuando Scorpius se irguió como si le hubiesen metido un palo por el culo .

— ¿Qué? ¿Estás de broma no? — Ahora si parecía alterado pero Draco no se dejó amilanar.

— Hemos estado juntos desde hace un año...más o menos. Y bueno...ha ocurrido un accidente.

Scorpius frunció los labios hasta que quedaron como una línea. Tenso como una cuerda.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con un accidente?

— Accidentalmente quedó embarazada y vamos a tener al bebé. —Dijo de tirón. Scorpius sin embargo se quedó callado, lo miró como si quisiera que se fuera de ahí, el color de sus mejillas bajó y al parecer se sintió débil porque se dejó caer en la silla como si se hubiese dado por vencido en la vida.

— ¿Vas a casarte? — Le preguntó después de unos minutos de duro silencio.

El mayor asintió.

— Ella lleva dos días viviendo en Malfoy Manor, quise decírtelo antes de que pasara más tiempo, no quería que creyeses que no me importa que estés aquí y que te dejaba de lado, de hecho no estaba contemplado decirlo todavía, queríamos esperar un par de semanas más para darlo a conocer pero las cosas se descontrolaron un poco. —Scorpius empezó a llorar quedito, haciéndose bolita en la silla frente a su padre. — Hijo, tu siempre vas a ser importante para mi, eres mi hijo y eres el primero, nadie va a arrebatarte tu lugar en mi corazón. Y tu madre siempre va a ser mi primer amor...nadie va a borrarla tampoco...pero han pasado cuatro años...

— ¡Mi bisabuelo no volvió a casarse nunca! ¡Mi abuelo no lo haría!

— Pero yo no soy ellos, y estamos en éste lugar Scorpius, lo cual es una muestra de que no somos perfectos, no puedes pretender que me arrastre por los pasillos llorando por tu madre. Lo hice ya, la amé mucho, lo sabes, no estaba en mis planes enamorarme de nuevo, sólo sucedió. —Scorpius trató de limpiarse las lágrimas pero eran muy abundantes. Draco tomó una de sus manos. —Voy a estar contigo siempre, y siempre te voy a querer, y puede que choques con ella en un principio, tu abuela lo hace claro, pero ella es muy joven y te acostumbrarás.

— ¿La conozco? ¿Es hija de algún socio importante? — Draco negó.

— Sí la conoces, pero no es hija de ningún socio.

— ¿Alguna becaria? ¿Tu secretaria? Ella siempre ha estado sobre de ti...aún cuando madre vivía.

— Es Lily Potter. — De nuevo, se instaló un silencio entre los dos, sólo roto por el sonido de la silla caer y del café derramarse.

Scorpius emprendió el camino hacia la clínica.

— Scorpius...espera. — Su padre iba detrás de él e intentó detenerlo tomándolo de la muñeca haciendolo voltear a la fuerza.

— ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES? VIENES AQUÍ, A DECIRME QUE VAS A TENER UNA BEBÉ ¡CON UNA NIÑA! ¿ES QUE ERES IMBÉCIL? ¡ES LA HERMANA DE ALBUS! ¿NO PUDISTE PENSAR QUE ESO ME IMPORTARÍA? ¡LA HERMANA DE ALBUS! ¡MERLÍN! — Gritó volviendo hacia su camino.

— Scorpius, por favor, ya te dije que no lo planee. Se dio y fue todo. Pero ahora estamos juntos y tienes que aceptarlo. — Estaba siguiéndolo, sorprendentemente sin agitarse.

— ¡¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE DECIR QUE ME ACOSTUMBRARÉ?! ¡MI NUEVA MAMÁ ES DOS AÑOS MENOR QUE YO! ¡LA HERMANA DE ALBUS, PAPÁ!

— LO SÉ ¿VALE? LO SIENTO Y DE TODOS MODOS NO ES COMO SI FUERAS A VOLVER A VER A ALBUS.

Scorpius abrió bien la boca, indignado, insultado y sin saber que decir. Sólo se fue de ahí caminando lo más rápido posible para encerrarse en su habitación dentro de la clínica.

Draco suspiró dándose cuenta de que había dicho algo muy cruel. Se pasó la mano por la cara. Bien, por lo menos había salido mejor de lo que esperaba, tenía que trabajar con su hijo un poco más y tal vez aceptaría regresar a casa con él para la boda de Chimamanda que era a principios de Diciembre y para lo cual Chima había regresado a Gran Bretaña.

o-o-o-o-o

Albus se quedó en silencio y con todo el esfuerzo del mundo intentó sonreír.

Estaba en medio de un receso y aprovechó que Victoria se estaría comiendo a besos al pobre de Sam en alguna esquina del colegio así que se encerró en el baño y se apareció en el callejón Diagón. Necesitaba retirar algo de dinero porque ya no tenía medicamento, las vitamina no importaban tanto pero ya no tenía las del corazón y las de la tiroides casi se le acababan, pero ohh sorpresa, Moorlak, el duende a cargo de su cuenta le dijo que la cuenta había sido vaciada y cerrada. Dijo que todo fue bajo ordenes de su padre.

Albus intentó sonreír, en serio que se esforzó. Afortunadamente tenía algo así como 20 galeones encima por aquello de la precaución y decidió que lo mejor era cambiarlos por libras, el duende asintió y empezó a hacer las conversiones.

Le dieron 100 libras esterlinas, lo cual parecía ser mucho, pero con los precios que manejaban en Reino Unido a penas le alcanzaría para hacer las comidas y pagar el metro sólo por tres o cuatro días.

Sabía que su padre estaba furioso, pero no creía que tanto y lo peor era que dentro de dos semanas tenía que hacer los pagos de la colegiatura y de la renta. Cosas importantes porque resulta que eran los exámenes finales del semestre y la renovación del contrato de arrendamiento.

Se marchó de ahí con sus libras y volvió a aparecerse dentro del baño.

Durante el almuerzo convencieron a Victoria y a Dennis de ir a Ding Dong China, la comida no era buena para la dieta de Albus (ni siquiera era viernes) pero al estar en quiebra recordó que en el restaurante chino servía barato y mucho, además si no te lo acababas te lo podías llevar a casa y eso sería una comida menos en la que gastar, desafortunadamente vivía en le mismo edificio que Dennis y tenía que tomar el metro y eso costaba casi seis libras, si estuviera solo podría aparecerse en su habitación, pero no, ahora vivía como un muggle.

Trató de estar lo mejor posible hasta que, ya en el metro Dennis se recargó en su hombro.

— ¿Te pasa algo? Estás apagado.— Albus le tomó de la mano, lo que más le gustaba de Dennis era que al ser un gay declarado podía tomarle la mano en la calle, cosa que no pasaba con algunos chicos mayores que había visto, muchos se morreaban ya ebrios en las fiestas pero durante el día eran unos heternormados.

Albus consideraba que eso los hacía más maricones de lo que ya eran, Dennis era un chico valiente aunque la gente dijera que a veces se le salía lo loca. Y es que a Dennis a veces se le salía la pluma, pero a Albus le gustaba la pluma así que no había problema. La ventaja de ser abiertamente gay es que puedes ser un afeminado y nadie te juzga por ello...o bueno, si te juzgan algunos, incluso los otros gays, lo que es una soberana estupidez, pero eso a Dennis no le importaba.

— No realmente, es sólo que pasó algo en casa. Papá perdió su trabajo. — Dennis apretó su mano.

—Lo siento.

— No, está bien, pero me ha dicho que no tiene dinero para mandarme y eso me preocupa...se vienen los finales y la renta.

— Y los gastos del festival de navidad.

— Y los gastos del festival de navidad...mierda, gracias por recordarmelo.— El puto festival. Duraba tres días, de jueves a sábado y ahí se calificaban los finales, la primera facultad en presentar era la de arte dramático y por lo que había escuchado, era la muerte económica del bolsillo de los estudiantes.

—No hay de que...es sólo que cuando terminamos la clase de técnicas, el profesor me pidió que le ayudara a llevar unas cosas al salón de maestros y Pax comentó por ahí que quería que Victoria y tú hicieran intermedios entre los shows, unas cinco o seis canciones. Kate estuvo de acuerdo, no sé si no se pone a pensar que estarás muy cansado cuando llegue el momento de presentar nuestra obra pero se veía muy decidida, tal vez te lo pida mañana.

— Ohh mierda.

— Siempre puedes decirle que no.

— No voy a decirle que no...después de Kate, Pax es mi maestra favorita. Y quiero hacerlo, me encanta cantar.

— Pero puede que tengas que hacer cambios de vestuario y eso cuesta dinero...yo te puedo prestar, puedo decirle a mi padre o a mis abuelos que te presten algo de dinero pero no creo que alcance para la colegiatura.

— Dejalo...veré qué puedo hacer, tal vez le pida a mis tíos. — Dennis lo miró a los ojos y le dio un tierno beso en los labios. Después volvió a su posición en el hombro de Albus y con gestos muy gatunos se frotó contra éste, causándole risas al moreno.

o-o-o-o-o

Por la noche fue a casa. Se apareció en Valle de Godric, en el patio trasero, la puerta conectaba a la cocina y cómo supuso su madre estaría haciendo la cena.

Tocó la puerta llamando la atención de su madre y por un momento ella se quedó estática sin saber que hacer. Albus tocó de nuevo y ésta vez Ginny caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió, pero estaba claro que no le dejaría pasar.

— Cerró mi cuenta en el banco.

— Lo hizo.

— ¿Por qué? Salvé su maldito culo y soy su hijo y necesito ese dinero. Se supone que esa cuenta era para mi, para solventar mis estudios, no tiene derecho a quitármelo.

— ¿Después de lo que hiciste aún crees que te mereces ese dinero?

— No vi que te quejaras cuando lo soltaron.

— No sabía lo que habías hecho para conseguirlo. Y si tienes ese problema de dinero puedes perfectamente hablar con él.

— Ya le pedí disculpas, ni siquiera me escucha. No quiere verme.

— Créeme Albus, en este momento hasta a mi me cuesta mirarte.

A Albus se le estaba formando un nudo en la garganta y de repente su mamá se dio la vuelta. El chico pudo ver como iba al comedor para después regresar con su baúl de Hogwarts. Lo dejó caer al suelo sin ningún cuidado.

— Tu padre dijo que iba a mandártelo pero ya que estás aquí puedes llevártelo. Son las cosas de tu habitación. Tus libros, los CD´s y lo que quedaba de tu ropa.

— ¿La ropa que dejé para usar en vacaciones? — Su madre asintió. — ¿Es en serio que me estás haciendo esto? Lo entiendo de papá ¿Sabes? Pero tú...se supone que eres mi mamá y yo...— Se le rompió la voz y no pudo aguantar más la picazón en sus ojos.

— ¡BASTA! — Gritó de pronto. — No me llames así por favor...Deberías irte de aquí Albus. —Se le quebró la voz. — Tu padre está a punto de llegar y James vendrá a cenar así que...necesito que te vayas. Necesito tranquilidad. De verdad, marchate.

Albus no podía creerlo, estaba tan conmocionado que lloraba, pero eso no ablandó nada a su madre y eso que pocas veces le había visto llorar. Ella siguió cortando vegetales esperando a que se fuera sin ser echado.

— Lo siento, no debí venir a molestarte...si...un día quieres venir a Londres a verme...papá sabe dónde vivo.

— Sólo vete Albus. Ya no quiero verte.

Después de esto salió de la casa con sus cosas y se apareció.

Ginny se dejó caer sobre el suelo de la cocina y se puso a llorar.

o-o-o-o-o

Al día siguiente Albus desayunó un par de plátanos y se hizo un emparedado para llevar al colegio. Dejaría la comida china para la hora de la cena y entonces sólo tendría que preocuparse por la comida.

Hizo cuentas, su medicamento para el corazón y la tiroides le costaban 35 libras, no podía permitírselo, si se compraba las pastillas se quedaría antes sin dinero. Sin embargo se permitió el lujo de comprar un periódico en la estación de metro.

— ¿Qué buscas? — Le preguntó Dennis recargándose en él cómo siempre lo hacía.

— Un trabajo...no puedo ser una carga económica en este momento para mis padres y necesito pagar mis cosas.

— ¿Que sucedió con el dinero que te pagaron de adelantado del folleto de ropa?

— Tuve la genial idea de usar el adelanto para comprarme un minicomponente y ropa, el resto lo tendré en un mes. — Dijo pensando en que de todos modos cuando recibiera el resto de su pago sería demasiado tarde.

— Ohh Albus...no pasa nada. Te va a ir bien, si quieres, durante los recesos te ayudo a buscar algo...

— Gracias Dennis. — Dijo dándole un beso en los labios.

o-o-o-o-o

Justo cómo Dennis le dijo, la profesora Pax le llamó, pero sólo a él, no a Victoria.

— Albus, puede que esto te moleste pero le he pedido a Kate que te saque de la obra de final de semestre.

— ¿Qué? Por qué hice algo que le molestara...— Preguntó asustado.

— No, que va, Albus tu eres muy bueno, Kate aceptó prescindir de ti porque te ha dado muchos protagónicos en las obras pequeñas y que hay chicos que también quieren intentarlo, yo, bueno, la verdad es que tienes una voz muy especial y me gustaría que cantaras en los intermedios, también me gustaría verte actuar, claro, pero son 24 canciones, cuatro al finalizar cada obra de teatro y tenemos un mes para pulirlas.

No era que no supiera que ya se lo iba a pedir, pero Albus creyó que podía cantar y actuar al mismo tiempo. No le molestaba hacer los intermedios, el problema era que sólo un puñado de gente se quedaba a ver los intermedios y él quería que lo vieran. Albus se limpió el sudor de las manos en la ropa y asintió.

No podía quejarse por tener papeles pequeños. Aceptar los papeles pequeños estaba bien para empezar. Además, el puñado de gente que lo iba a ver lo vería sólo a él, no a él entre un montón de gente.

— Está bien profesora. ¿No tendré que hacer muchos cambios de ropa o sí? — La maestra negó.

— Con uno o dos basta, pero si quieres puedes hacer más.

— ¿Y qué canciones serán?

La mujer sonrió sacando de su maletín un grueso folio de hojas. Eran partituras.

— Puedes elegir las que más te gusten Albus, cualquiera de éstas sonarán increíbles con tu voz. Las elegí para ti.

o-o-o-o-o

Terminando las clases lo primero que hizo fue salir a comprar solicitudes de empleo. En el periódico vio que en todos los sitios lo pedían una y quería rellenar varias pero preguntaban cosas que él ni siquiera sabía porqué preguntaban. Como los hobbies y esas cosas ¿Si vas a trabajar por qué rayos quieren saber qué es lo que te gusta hacer cuando no estás trabajando? Fue a un par de sitios, en uno, de mesero en una cafetería, ya habían contratado a alguien y en el otro, demostrador de una tienda de ropa, necesitaban a gente con experiencia. Buscó en otro lugar como limpiador de pisos en un centro comercial pero era de tiempo completo y a menos de que pudiese partirse en dos no podría trabajar e ir a la escuela al mismo tiempo.

Llegó como a las siete a casa y cenó su comida china.

o-o-o-o-o

Jueves por la mañana y se sentía ansioso, había pasado mala noche y había sudado a raudales. Lo odiaba, eran los síntomas del estúpido hipertiroidismo, era extraño cómo era que no se había dado cuenta antes de ellos, quizá se lo habian detectado a tiempo pero ahora era diferente, hasta le temblaban las manos pues había dejado el medicamento por cuatro días consecutivos y ya estaba haciendo estragos en él.

Respecto a la comida y transporte había sobrevivido gracias a la caridad de Sam y de su novio (cosa que hizo que Sam mejorara su opinión sobre Dennis), pero odiaba estar así, no le gustaba deberle nada a nadie, tenía que conseguir dinero, ya, tenía que pagar la renta y el colegio en un par de semanas y no sabía qué hacer, no había podido conseguir trabajo. La gente lo creía estúpido por no saber usar una computadora. No sabía porque los muggles lo consideraban super necesario pero ni siquiera tenía dinero para pagarse un curso y mucho menos para comprarse una.

o-o-o-o-o

El viernes no entró a clase de baile.

El corazón le iba muy rápido.

La cuestión con el hipertiroidismo era que le aceleraba el corazón y sentía muchas palpitaciones. Prefirió decirle a Oscar que se encontraba mal y que quería quedarse a observar.

Oscar se extrañó, después de lo que había pasado habían seguido con la misma mecánica de siempre, incluso habían compartido uno que otro beso furtivo así que el hecho de que Albus faltara a clase, pensó el mayor, tenía que ser por algo importante que no tenía nada que ver con su acostón. El chico tenía mala cara.

A Albus le encantó que Oscar se dignara por fin a decir quienes iban a formar parte del espectáculo de su clase en el show navideño. Sin sorprenderse mucho Dennis y Sam fueron elegidos como parte de la escuadra de baile que representaría a su clase (no participaban todos, el colegio manejaba el baile como si fuera teatro, debía de haber suplentes por si las moscas, además de que había personas, como Victoria y Dennis que tenían varias cosas que hacer dentro del festival), Sam había obtenido un solo y estaba que no cabía en sí de felicidad.

Dennis obtuvo el protagónico en la obra de la profesora Kate, una adaptación teatral del zorro de Isabel allende y Victoria en la del profesor Matthew, Hamlet, en el papel de Ofelia.

Al finalizar el día Dennis le tomó de la mano hasta el tren y está vez fue Albus quien se recargó en un hombro ajeno. Se sentía mal. Dennis besó su frente y estaba seguro de que estaba húmedo como un pez. Pero no importó. Dennis le besó de nuevo, ésta vez, en la nariz.

La noche de ese mismo día Victoria y Tristán, quién al parecer era su mejor amigo, los invitaron a todos a un antro alternativo, es decir, de gays. Él iba a negarse, no tenía dinero y Dennis estaría viajando a casa de su padre esa tarde, era un largo viaje a Dublín, en Irlanda del norte, pero a Dennis le hacía ilusión que su padre le invitara a pasar el fin de semana con su familia. Y para qué mentir, se sentía como mierdecilla, pero Sam logró sacarlo de su cuarto con la excusa de que Victoria lo iba a pagar todo.

No entendió para qué Sam lo invitaba si iba a pasar la noche restregándose con Victoria en la pista de baile, no le gustaba para nada ser la tercera rueda, aunque hablando de terceras ruedas, eso no parecía molestar a Tristán que había llegado con un par de chicas, una rubia oxigenada de raíces negras y el cuerpo grande, no, no era gorda, era de esas mujeres muy altas y de espalda ancha, era una mujer grande; y otra era también caucásica pero con el cabello color azul pastel. A las dos besaba y metía mano. Se llamaban Yael y Tabatha respectivamente. Eran muy guapas, pero tenía la sensación de estar presenciando algo que no debía, así que decidió irse a la barra del bar a beber, Victoria le había dado dinero para pedirse sus propias bebidas.

El lugar tenía un aire muy industrial, parecía una bodega pero era bastante grande. En el lugar había unos cuantos chicos que bailaban dentro de jaulas y estaban medio desnudos o sólo con la ropa interior. Tenían unos cuerpos muy trabajados pero las caras de más de uno no le convencían. Él era muy de caras, Oscar y Dennis tenían unas caras preciosas en su propio estilo. Oscar tenía un rostro muy masculino, cosa que resaltaba su barba y Dennis tenía una cara muy femenina.

La barra estaba llena pero no como para empujarse para que le atendieran, después de un par de minutos fue su turno y pidió un Vodka, por alguna extraña razón pensó en Scorpius, el Vodka era la bebida favorita del rubio, se la tomaba como agua, quizá por eso bebió a su salud, dónde fuera que estuviera, según él, debería estar en Londres, estresado por lo cercano del final de semestre.

De repente un sujeto, mejor dicho un señor se acercó cuando pidió su segunda bebida.

— Uno igual, por favor.— Le dijo al barman y se quedó muy cerca de él, MUY CERCA. Si Albus no lo empujó tal vez era porque estaba relajado con la bebida o porque simplemente le daba igual.

Un tipo más, un tipo menos.

— Se te ve muy tenso...— Le dijo de repente.

— Algo. — Dijo sin mirarlo directamente pero lo vio por el cristal del estante de las botellas, que era una especie de espejo. Apuró su segundo vaso y pidió el tercero. Era un hombre de unos cuarenta-cuarenta y cinco años. Caucásico y rubio oscuro, bueno lo que le quedaba de pelo, era un tanto calvo. Alto y de complexión delgada pero con una visible panza de cerveza. Vestía como un padre de familia, uno que se dedicaba a uno de esos aburridos trabajos de oficina.

— ¿Vienes mucho aquí?

— No, de hecho no. — Dijo preguntándose qué querría aquél hombre. No era común para él que un desconocido le hablara.

— Oh...¿Dejarías que te invite algo?— De nuevo sobre de él, el hombre se inclinó sobre el hombro de Albus para susurrarle en la oreja. — Eres muy guapo y sé que tal vez es algo tarde pero si te quedas conmigo, te pagaré los tragos, puede que hagamos algo más y después te daré dinero para que te vayas en taxi a casa.

Albus miró hacia el frente, todavía sin creerse que un viejo así estuviese inventándole algo bajo esos términos. No creía una mierda. Estaba a punto de mandarlo al carajo cuando pensó que el tipo claramente quería algo más que sólo pasar el tiempo en el bar...en su vida podría salir con un chico con su aspecto. Leyó el ambiente del antro, había al menos 10 chicos en jaulas bailando sin ropa, y recibiendo dinero por ello y que después hacían tratos por fuera para hacer privados y follar. Dinero que él necesitaba.

Sexo por dinero, se sintió el terrible sólo verlo cómo una salida a su problema, porque sí, se lo planteó, antes de decir sí, decidió marcharse dejando al hombre con la palabra en la boca.

Se despidió de Tristán y las chicas, salió del lugar y se apareció detrás de dos automóviles. No quería quedarse ahí.

En casa se preguntó por qué no lo había hecho. No le quedaba ninguna razón para decir que no ¿Quién lo sabría? ¿A quién tenía miedo de avergonzar o lastimar?

Se echó en la cama y miró al techo. Si a sus padres no les importaba si conseguía sobrevivir por qué a él debería importarle. A nadie más que a él le importaba lo que pasara con su puta alma o su puto cuerpo. Y de momento su cuerpo la estaba pasando mal por la falta de medicamentos.

No era algo que él quisiera, pero Dennis y Sam tenían sus gastos muy medidos y él estaba siendo una carga. Jamás le pediría dinero a Victoria o a Tristán, no tenían esa confianza. Lo único que lo detenía era que si lo hacía tendría que hacerlo muchas veces, y estaba estudiando para hacer un trabajo donde la gente vería su cara, dios, en dos meses la gente lo vería en un folleto de ropa, si lo hacía puede que a futuro le trajera problemas.

Resopló.

Miró hacia un lado y ahí estaba su baúl. Se levantó curioso, no había terminado el séptimo año, pero sí que leyó el índice del libro de transformaciones a principios y recordó que venían hechizos glamour.

Se dio fuerzas a si mismo y se levantó.

Abrió el baúl con sus manos temblorosas y mojadas. Ahí estaban todas sus cosas; algunas estaban reducidas, era increíble la forma en que su padre había reducido su vida a una caja, como si no importara nada.

Albus sonrió con amargura. Su padre siempre había estado por ahí diciéndole lo mucho que le quería y le importaba. Tonterías. Tal vez nunca le importó realmente. Y al parecer ni siquiera le importaba a su madre.

Abrió el libro en la página del índice, uno de los últimos temas era precisamente el tema que necesitaba. Suspiró. Estaba a punto de dudar, pero luego vio que en el montón de ropa, reducida al tamaño de ropa de muñeca estaba su bufanda verde. La tomó entre sus dedos y la acarició con el pulgar.

Salazar de su parte nunca hubiese vendido el culo, pero Salazar sí que lo hubiese hecho si hubiese sido necesario. Nunca reparaba en nimieses como la moral.

Para Salazar, y bien lo decía el sombrero, el fin justificaba los medios.

o-o-o-o-o

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la última vez que vio a su padre, pero sus abuelos le mandaban cartas todos los días. En el lugar no aceptaban mascotas pero él sólo tenía que abrir la ventana para recibir noticias de casa. Se preguntó por qué no le llegaban desde el principio, y después se dio cuenta de que era obvio, las cosas para él comenzaron a mejorar cuando comenzó a hablar.

La carta era de su abuela. Ésta le comunicaba que su tía Chimamanda se iba a casar finalmente dentro de dos días, que se fuera haciendo a la idea de que iba a salir de aquél lugar pero que obviamente no podía, ni debía, tomar una sola gota de alcohol, que los elfos le vigilarían y que iba a quedarse todo el fin de semana en casa pero que regresaría el lunes por la mañana a la clínica.

Lo comentó con la doctora Elizabeth, esperando una negativa o algo así para no tener que pararse frente a su padre pero ella dijo que estaba bien. Que debía regresar a la vida normal poco a poco para notar por si mismo las cosas que debía trabajar.

— Pero no quiero verle.

— Tienes que hacerte a la idea de que la vida sigue y que tu padre tiene derecho a rehacerla con alguien más. Tú vas a hacer tu vida más adelante, con una persona a la que ames, dejarás el nido y le dejarás solo. No es nada justo Scorpius.

o-o-o-o-o

Albus sentía las articulaciones un poco resentidas, como cuando comenzó el tratamiento de la tiroides, pero por lo menos eso significaba que las cosas marchaban bien. El medicamento estaba haciendo su trabajo.

— ¿Estás bien Albus?— Le preguntó la profesora Pax mientras abría las partituras en el atril del piano. Albus asintió y le dio una sonrisa. La mujer se la regresó y después siguió acomodando sus hojas. — Tenemos que darnos prisa Albus, sólo quedan diez días.— Dijo con voz animada, no se sentía presionada, Albus había demostrado tener un rango vocal alto y un don natural para la interpretación, su mayor problema era mantener una nota por demasiado larga, pero afortunadamente eso sólo pasaba en una canción.

Albus tomó asiento a su lado y sacó sus propias partituras.

Tenía que cantar 24 canciones y todas habían sido elegidas por él (dentro de una selección de cien canciones, de lo cual, lo que más le sorprendía era que la mujer tuviera un gusto musical tan variado y moderno) Pax claramente disfrutaba de su voz y disfrutaba de sus canciones. Ese sería el último día que practicaría con piano, según ella para terminarlo de afinar, pero a partir del día siguiente se enfrentaría a las pistas.

Algunas eran muy animadas, pero Albus era especialmente bueno dando tonos melancólicos, la profesora Pax decía que había algo en su voz que acariciaba el alma, Albus creía que exageraba pero nunca decía nada, sólo sonreía.

Se sentía bien cuando alguien le daba su aprobación. Sam decía que sentirse así no era del todo bueno, pero a él no le importaba. Disfrutaba cuando Dennis le decía que se veía guapo, o que los pantalones en color negro se le veían bien. Incluso disfrutaba cuando cuando las chicas que pasaban a un lado de él por la calle le veían de manera apreciativa, y eso que las mujeres no le interesaban para nada.

Él pesaba que mientras su ego estuviera contento, todo a su alrededor estaría bien.

Iba a abrir su repertorio con Moorlough Shore, una canción de Caroline Lavelle, le gustaba porque tenía violonchelos y por la letra, que hablaba de una mujer que esperaba a el regreso de un amor que desapareció en el mar. Era tranquila, pero la forma en que penetraba su voz con las notas bajas era increíble. De vez en cuando, cuando practicaban con la puerta del cubículo abierta la gente que pasaba se paraba a escuchar.

A mitad de la canción Dennis llegó y con sumo silencio se quitó la mochila de encima y se sentó en el suelo para escucharlo cantar.

Iba a escucharlo todos los días después de clases, a pesar de que las tomaban juntos tenían diferentes grupos de amigos y ambos eran muy independientes así que siempre parecía que a penas se veían, pero siempre estaba ahí cuando tenía tiempo entre sus ensayos.

Claro que Dennis ensayaba más los fines de semana, había dejado momentáneamente la obra de teatro que presentaba para niños enfermos para poderse quedar en Londres los fines de semana y participar en los ensayos de la obra de teatro y el baile que iba a presentar su clase en el festival.

En cuanto a él, bueno, había conseguido otros dos trabajos como modelo, uno era para una tienda de ropa on-line (Sam de veras se preocupó cuando le fue a preguntar qué era un tienda on-line), y el otro era un desnudo artístico para un fotógrafo que Albus no sabía bien si seguía en el mundo consciente porque tenía la mirada muy perdida. Le recordaba un poco a la tía Luna. Total que él seguía buscando cast, entre más trabajos de modelo tuviera, más pronto dejaría de trabajar de noche.

Los dos terminaban el día muertos y el sexo pasó a ser algo que se hacía cuando tuvieran más energía, pero entre los ensayos de Dennis y la búsqueda de trabajo que Albus se empeñaba en hacer a pie no había manera. Pensó que si Dennis hacía su esfuerzo él también debía de hacerlo, en parte sólo cantar intermedios no le parecía suficiente y ver a todos a su alrededor trabajando tanto le hacía sentir como un inútil así que "sacrificaba" sus piernas que se mantenían muy buen gracias a la caminata y buscaba trabajo como el resto de los mortales, y por otro lado no quería que Dennis pensara que era un holgazán.

Cantó la misma canción tres veces. Y después pasó a la segunda, que originalmente tenía un sonido bastante rock pero que no sonaba mal a piano. Be Yourself de Audioslave que hablaba más de seguir adelante que de aceptarse a uno mismo.

Dennis comenzó a menearse sentado en el suelo dejándose llevar por el sonido.

Ni siquiera supo desde cuando lo qué pensara Dennis le comenzó a ser importante, pero ahí estaba, un extraño sentimiento de complacencia donde le gustaba hacerlo suspirar, de que lo mirara sólo a él, de que se mordiera los labios en medio de una sonrisa causada por el sonido de su voz.

Incluso hubo un momento dónde supo que Dennis estaba teniendo una erección, se cubrió la entrepierna con su mochila. Albus sonrió. Pax estaba completamente ida en el piano, cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar por el sonido.

Dennis sólo se pudo quedar media hora, tenía que ensaya, pero le dio tiempo a escuchar la practica de otras dos canciones, like a Stone de Audioslave y No light, no light de Florence and the machine. Pero le dio a Albus un beso y sacó un tupper de su mochila, era una ensalada.

— Te la dejo para que comas. — Le dijo y sin saber porque Albus sintió maripositas en el estomago. También tenía una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro de la que no se dio cuenta hasta que le dolieron las mejillas de tanto sonreír.

Pax se rió de él cuando se puso a masajear sus mejillas.

— Creo que alguien se ha robado el corazón de mi pequeño cantante.

Albus no dijo nada pero sin quererlo volvió a sonreír, intentó detener su propia sonrisa con sus dedos y Pax volvió a reír.

— ¿Sabes? Me alegro, porque al principio no estabas así, ustedes dos parecían dos entes muy separados, obviamente había mucha atracción física pero cada uno lidiaba con sus propias ocupaciones y preocupaciones, sin embargo de unas semanas para acá se han puesto afectuosos, cómo si ya se sintieran del todo cómodos y pudieran ser ustedes mismos el uno frente al otro.

— No sabía que esas cosas podían notarse.

— Cuando te dedicas a observar te das cuenta de muchas cosas. Bueno, ya que tu hombre te ha traído alimento deberíamos comer, después continuaremos.

o-o-o-o-o

Albus terminaba sus actividades una hora antes que los demás así que cuando no estaba buscando castings de modelaje se dedicaba a perder el tiempo ayudando en Ding Dong China, el señor Fu, al enterarse de sus problemas financieros y entendiendo que no podía tener un empleo de tiempo completo le ofreció la oportunidad de llevarse un par de libras o una comida gratis por lavar los trastos o fregar los pisos y bueno, había tenido una abuelita muy exigente así que claro que lo aceptó.

Sam, Dennis y Victoria salieron del colegio en medio del frió. Albus les esperaba recargado en un auto con una bolsa rosada en las manos, eran paquetes de comida.

Se juntaron a cenar en el departamento de Victoria que era el más espacioso y más cercano a la escuela. Para ella llevó un arroz frito con verduras y champiñones así que no puso pegas, sonrió al ver que Victoria ya comía los platos enteros. Al parecer estar con Sam le resultaba beneficioso.

Sam iba a quedarse a dormir ahí, así que Albus y Dennis se fueron solos a la estación, tomados de la mano y platicaron muchas cosas, sobre una nueva película en el cine que no podrían ir a ver hasta que no terminara el asunto del show Navideño y sobre el Zorro, el personaje de Dennis. Antes de llegar a la estación, en medio de la calle Dennis le besó como si el mundo fuese a acabarse y Albus le respondió de igual manera.

En algún punto del beso Albus sintió que el tiempo se había detenido y que el aire pasaba a ser algo secundario cuando besabas a una persona que amabas.

Y es que fue extraño, porque había pensado en ello después de que Pax se lo dijo. La suya ya no era una relación hormonada ni para pasar el rato. Ambos estaban dando el paso a algo más serio y se sintió feliz, porque lo había logrado, había logrado arrancarse la espinita de Scorpius y lo había hecho de una manera tan sencilla como iniciar una relación y cuidarla como si de una plantita se tratara.

Lo suyo no fue un amor a primera vista o un descontrolado amor pasional. No había nacido con aquella follada ebria en una casa ajena, ni tenía la esencia de una relación necesitada de cariño. Había sido lenta y gradual y Albus podía decir perfectamente que le amaba. Y se lo dijo.

Se separó ligeramente, dejando sus frentes todavía en contacto y le dijo que le amaba. Dennis soltó una risita nerviosa y volvió a besarle.

— Yo también. También te amo Albus.

Después de eso siguieron besándose por un rato hasta que se dieron cuenta de que si no se daban prisa no alcanzarían el último tren.

o-o-o-o-o

Fue su abuelo quién llegó por él muy temprano en la mañana. Vestido de negro desde las botas hasta los guantes impresionó a bastante gente, tras encerrarse en su habitación levantó todas las protecciones que había puesto su padre y le tomó de la mano para llevarlo con aparición a las puertas de la casa.

— Te noto muy callado. — Dijo cuando las verjas se abrieron y les dejó pasar a los jardines, extrañamente Gona no estaba por ahí.

— Lo siento, no sé muy bien cómo reaccionar ante la realidad inminente de que tendré una madrastra más joven que yo.

— Entre los muggles sucede más a menudo. — Dijo su abuelo observando a uno de los pavos albinos que pasaban por ahí. — Pero debo admitir que actúas mejor de lo que yo hubiese hecho en tu lugar.

Scorpius sonrió.

Incluso Theo Nott hubiera reaccionado mejor que su abuelo.

— ¿Su familia ha venido a verla?

— No. Bueno, tengo entendido que su padre está furioso con ella y con Albus.

— ¿Con Albus?

— ¿Tu padre no te contó de aquél embrollo?

El menor de los Malfoy negó.

— Digamos que meterse con una menor de edad no es nada legal, pero a que al, gracias a Merlín, inteligentisimo Harry Potter le pareció mejor tomarse la justicia por su propia mano casi cruciando hasta la muerte a tu padre por lo cual estuvo a una pestaña de ir a la cárcel pero Albus, con obviamente más sesos que sus progenitores, encontró un vacío legal donde ambos podían librarse de Azkaban, claro que para eso tuvo que poner un imperio sobre su padre y ahora los Potter-Weasley y derivados lo creen Voldemort resucitado.

— ¿Albus imperió a su padre?

— El fin justifica los medios.

— Pero abuelo, eso es horrible. El hombre se encogió de hombros.

— Tal vez. Pero ese no es nuestro asunto.

Scorpius estaba a punto de replicar pero entonces escuchó la vocecita de niños pequeños. Eran Honoré y Friederich, que habían salido a jugar al jardín siendo perseguidos por por Lily, en cuanto la vio Scorpius sintió un retortijón en el estomago.

Vestía un pomposo vestido blanco con azul estilo princesa, parecía un pastel y lo único ajustado era la linea del pecho, ya que debajo de estos el vestido se abría, Scorpius estaba seguro que era para que su estomago de embarazada se sintiera mucho más cómodo. Los niños, vestidos del mismo modo, eran como angelitos mulatos jugando a su alrededor. Sintió algo de rabia.

Ella también notó su presencia y se quedó quieta. Se llevó las manos al pecho como si se sintiera algo incómoda. Los niños también se detuvieron y luego miraron hacia dónde ella lo hacía. Después enormes sonrisas se instalaron en su rostros y corrieron hacia él gritando su nombre.

El rubio intentó poner su mejor cara, los niños de su padrino siempre eran así y ellos no se merecían que les tratara mal sólo porque estaba enojado.

Los abrazó, les dio vueltas en el aire y el abuelo terminó diciéndoles a todos que ya era hora de ir a arreglarse. Los niños inflaron sus mejillas con un puchero y Lily se acercó inclinando su cabeza en una ligera reverencia hacia el abuelo y no miró a ninguno de los dos a los ojos. Parecía tenerle algo de miedo a Lucius. Eso estaba bien, el respeto todavía existía, por lo menos.

Él no dijo nada, sólo siguió el camino de piedra hasta la entrada y sus elfos le recibieron, ahí estaba Gona también, al parecer estaban todos limpiando la mansión.

— ¿La boda será aquí? — Preguntó extrañado.

— No, es sólo que tu abuela quiere la casa limpia antes de salir. Ven, vamos a tu habitación. — Scorpius asintió y siguió a su abuelo por las escaleras, conforme iban llegando Scorpius se ponía nervioso. No sabía por qué, pero de todos modos se forzó a sí mismo a abrir la puerta. Cuando entro la vio como siempre, los mismos colores, la misma ropa de cama. Sintió las rodillas débiles y decidió sentarse en ella. Su abuelo le miró.

Parado ahí, todo imponente y él sentado en la cama creaba un gracioso efecto de magnificación, se sintió pequeño.

— Bien, ahora que estamos solos podemos poner algunas cosas en orden. — Dijo quitándose un guante. Scorpius no entendió el porqué hasta que recibió una bofetada que lo tiró directamente hacia atrás. El menor se llevó la mano a la mejilla, sorprendido y lo que le sigue, porque su abuelo jamás le había pegado, ni siquiera su propio padre lo había hecho nunca. A continuación Lucius le tomó del brazo para jalarlo como si fuera un vil muñeco y le abrazó. — Iba sólo a abrazarte, pero no quería que te confundieras, aún estoy muy molesto contigo. Sé que lo que te pasó es muy fuerte, que lleva tiempo reponerse, pero eres mi nieto y lo tienes todo, desde comodidades económicas hasta el amor de tu familia, y nada de eso te ha detenido de hacer tontería y media, me he comunicado por correo con la tal Elizabeth y quiero que te quede claro que no voy a decidir por ti, pero en enero las universidades mágicas abren otro periodo escolar, y puedes entrar a la escuela que tu quieras, puedo comprarte la entrada a dónde sea, o puedes no entrar y quedarte en casa, esperar a hacer los exámenes de manera apropiada y todo eso, pero tengo que advertirte que entonces tendrás que verle la cara a la niña Potter todos los días, así que queda en ti.

Dicho esto Lucius se acercó al armario y lo abrió. Había toneladas de ropa que sabía que antes no tenía.

— Ahora arréglate. Tu tía no te ha visto y quiero que estés presentable en el tercer día más importante de su vida. — Dijo para después salir de la habitación y dejar que se vistiera a gusto.

No estaba muy seguro de qué es lo que había pasado pero pensó que era mejor no cuestionar a a su abuelo.

Se levantó de la cama aún con el dolor en la mejilla y se paró justo frente a su ropero. Había un montón de ropa bonita, no sabía si iba a usarla, una que otra era muy ajustada, él no era de ese tipo de ropa, no le gustaba que la gente pudiera ver la forma de su cuerpo, porque era muy delgado y detestaba no tener masa muscular, incluso estaría bien tener algo de grasa. Suspiró.

Tomó algo en negro y una corbata verde de seda. Era una estupidez tal vez, pero los magos salidos de la casa de Slytherin eran muy ubicables en el mundo mágico, como que creían que sólo esos colores se veían bien, la prueba estaba estaba en que sus abuelos tenían un esplendoroso outfit mezclando prendas sólo esos colores. Se estaba peinando cuando alguien tocó a su puerta.

— Pase.— Dijo y en el espejo pudo ver el reflejo de su abuela, una dama maravillosa con un vestido elegante y sobrio, en un vestido color verde oliva.

— Mira lo guapo que te ves. Tu abuelo y yo acertamos completamente eligiéndolo para ti.

— Hay cosas muy bonitas ¿Lo eligieron para mi? Gracias.

La mujer sonrió y ladeó la cabeza.

— Supusimos que era un bonito regalo para cuando volvieses, aunque fuera sólo para los fines de semana.

— ¿Los fines de semana?— La mujer asintió.— Elizabeth le dijo a tu padre que lo ideal era que te reintegraras a la vida normal poco a poco. Dice que ahora te encuentras mejor y puedo verlo, está todo en tu cara, te ves mucho mejor ahora.

De repente Scorpius entendió todo lo que su abuelo le había dicho antes, estaba próximo a salir de la clínica, empezarían a llevárselo los fines de semana. Pero él no quería eso, no quería estar en casa y ver a Lily por ahí.

Le sonrió a su abuelita y le dijo que tenía que seguir arreglándose, que en un momento bajaba. La mujer asintió y salió del cuarto. Scorpius se sentó en la cama, no le importaba arruar los pantalones. Miró al frente y trató de mover las neuronas lo más rápido que pudo.

Quería tomarse tiempo para elegir lo que fuera que pudiera mantenerlo fuera de casa el mayor tiempo posible. Su abuelo se lo había prometido y él sólo quería su bien, además, francamente a esas alturas a Scorpius ya le importaba una mierda si obtenía el lugar en alguna facultad con transacciones de dinero de por medio. Él sólo quería alejarse de ahí.

o-o-o-o-o

— ¿Qué tal me veo? — Le preguntó Dennis.

Albus estaba sentado en las sillas de una zapatería cualquiera, tenía una paleta de dulce en la boca y las piernas abiertas como si no le importara nada, vistiendo como no, pantalones ajustados color verde, playera blanca sin adornos, botas de casquillos de caña alta y una chamarra de cuero con estoperoles, como parte del conjunto llevaba unas gafas negras que Dennis usaba siempre que fumaba de alguna droga.

Dennis, frente a él, lucía un unos pantaloncillos cortos en color gris, traía una playera blanca a la que parecía que alguien le había arrancado varios pedazos a mordidas, incluso tenía estampada una imagen de Rocky Horror Picture Show que Albus quería quitarle simplemente porque su pecho era mucho mejor sin ropa, pero no era eso lo que Albus debía de verle a Dennis, no, debía ver si le quedaban bien unos tacones cerrados de 12 cm de alto, eran bonitas, muy elegantes en color blanco.

Albus le sonrió. La verdad es que estaba un poco ebrio. Era sábado en la mañana y extrañamente no tenían ensayos ni nada que hacer, los profesores les habían dado ese fin de semana libre, así que tras haber pasado una noche fogosa en la habitación de Dennis, que siempre estaba desordenada como un carajo (razón por la cual Dennis prefería la habitación de Albus), por la mañana procedieron a beberse una botella de brandy asqueroso. Luego, a Dennis le salió la genial idea de comprar tacones y ahí estaban, le sorprendía que pudiera caminar derecho con esas cosas, ambos estaban como una cuba.

Se rascó la cabeza buscando algo inteligente que decir.

— Me gustan.

— ¿Te gustan? ¿Nada más? — Preguntó ofendido con un gesto afeminado, signo inequívoco de ebriedad.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga?— Dijo con burla.— Dennis, no estoy muy elocuente, si te dijera lo que quiero decir en voz alta la gente nos echaría de aquí.

— ¿Ahh sí? ¿Cómo qué?— Albus se levantó y caminó como pudo hasta Dennis, entonces lo beso sin importarle que ahí estuviera una mujer mayor probandole zapatos a su nieta.

— Quiero que me los pongas de aretes. — Dijo cuando se separó de rubio. La viejita hizo un ruido indignado y rápidamente se fue hacia donde se encontraba una de las mujeres que trabajaban en la zapatería.

— Eres un puerco. — Le dijo Dennis para después besarle la barbilla y luego la frente. Justo después de eso la viejita se encaminó hacia ellos con una mujer.

— Disculpen, señores...— Albus puso su mano en alto indicando que parara.

— Si dice una pendejada en cuanto a mi comportamiento le aseguro que le acusaré con su gerente por discriminación, yo no tengo porqué esconderme de nadie, le demandaré por ello ¿Entiende? Será despedida. Así que no diga nada, sea buena, y traiga unos de estos. —Dijo levantando unos botines negros, solo un par de cm más bajos que los elegidos por Dennis.— En numero 8, los otros póngalos en caja, los vamos a llevar.— Las mujeres no dijeron nada. Albus había hablado muy fuerte y claro, con su voz profunda y con un tono enfadado que daba algo de miedo. La empleada, haciendo la boca como si fuera un pez tomó el zapato y se fue de ahí. La viejita se quedó ahí mirándolo. Albus bajó su gafas negras y gruñó. — ¿Y usted que espera? LARGUESE. — Hasta Dennis cerró los ojos por la manera tan cortante en que Albus habló.

La viejita pegó un brinco del susto y llamó a su nieta para que se fueran.

— No tenías porqué hacer eso.— Le dijo Dennis algo bajito. No quería discutir pero claramente no le gustaba que Albus le hablara así a la gente. No era que lo hubiese hecho antes, pero no quería que se repitiera. Albus se talló la cara con fuerza.

— Lo siento, pero es que me saca de mis casillas. Nosotros somos cómo somos y nadie tiene el derecho de decir algo al respecto.— Albus abrazó a Dennis por la cintura, quedaron frente a frente, nariz con nariz, ambos podían oler al otro, olerse ese curioso aroma a brandy barato. — Eres maravilloso y quiero besarte todo el tiempo. La gente puede irse a la mierda sino les gusta. — Dennis sonrió. Era muy difícil para él enojarse con Albus, sobre todo estando ambos borrachos.

Al poco tiempo llegó la empleada con los zapatos que le pidieron y Albus se sacó la bota y el calcetín izquierdo para probarse el zapato. Cuando se abrochó la correa estiró su pierna para ver cómo le quedaba.

— Se ven bien.

— Se ven bien con tus pantalones.

— Todo se ve bien con estos pantalones. ¿Me puede traer el otro por favor? — Le pidió a la mujer había estado en silencio todo ese tiempo. Lo dijo con una voz tan suave y dulce que la mujer se sobresaltó. Albus entrecerró los ojos y Dennis comenzó a reír por lo bajo.

Al salir de la tienda, ambos en tacones, Dennis seguía riéndose colgado del brazo de Albus.

— Ya para. — Dijo exasperado pero con una sonrisa en la cara.

— Lo siento. Es que sólo tú asustas más a la gente siendo amable que siendo grosero.

—Supongo que creyeron que estaba loco o algo.

— Podría ser, encajas en la descripción.

— ¿Qué descripción?

— La otra vez estaba viendo un blog en Internet y decía que los novios psicópatas tienen ciertas características...que son encantadores al principio y que después tienen cambios de humor bastante fuertes...—Dijo con cierta burla.— Además son muy atractivos y buenos en la cama...

— Vaya, es un retrato calcado...—Dennis se rió y le abrazó.

— No me importaría...eso lo haría más divertido. — Albus hizo una mueca extraña. —Piénsalo. Todo serían emociones desbocadas. Pero bueno, me gustas aunque seas bastante normalito. Supongo que eso fue lo que me gustó de ti para empezar, joven granjero católico.

— Sam dice que fue por mi trasero.

— Mahhh...algo así. — Dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano.

o-o-o-o-o

Las bodas entre magos de familias antiguas se llevaban a cabo en una capilla labrada en el interior de una cueva, supuestamente para agradecerle a la tierra el don de la magia. El altar estaba lleno de símbolos celtas y pudo ver por primera vez el ritual de unión de magia que hacían los magos para tomar sus votos. Nunca antes había visto uno, su padre siempre lo sacó lo menos posible de casa y por ello nunca había presenciado algo parecido (además de que llevar niños a celebraciones de ese estilo estaba mal visto). Se sentía la magia en el lugar, no tenía nada que ver con los rituales del ministerio que consistían en firmar unos papeles frente a un juez y un par de testigos.

Después fue hora de la fiesta y todos los invitados se trasladaron mediante aparición a un salón de fiestas en Edimburgo, parecía un palacio de cristal.

Scorpius trató de pasar desapercibido.

La fiesta parecía uno de esas fiestas atrapadas en el tiempo entre el siglo XV y el siglo XVIII, hombres con ropa discreta y elegante, reuniéndose en grupitos hablando de negocios, fumando y bebiendo y las mujeres con vestidos enormes vivoreando a los demás cubiertas por sus abanicos.

Casi no había ingleses, si a acaso la familia del novio, de la novia, sus tíos (los amigos de su padre) y uno que otro colega de trabajo del novio, Scorpius pasaba entre las mesas y todo el mundo parecía estar hablando un idioma diferente.

El había llegado con sus abuelos, su padre se había marchado antes pues era padrino de boda y tenía que estar antes.

Le escoció un poco ver a Lily del brazo de su padre, él la estaba presentando ya como su prometida y les prometía a muchos de los hombres de negocios que pronto les enviaría las invitaciones para la boda.

Alguno que otro alababa su belleza y de vez en cuando enrojecía, seguro algún pervertido había dicho algo fuera de lugar. Genial. Todo el mundo le adoraba. Incluso las señoras mayores.

¿Por qué era tan pequeña?

Eso sólo la hacía ver frágil y eso hacía que los otros quisieran protegerla. Es cómo manipulación inconsciente.

Estupido.

La odiaba.

Miró a sus espaldas. Los elfos seguían cada uno de sus movimientos. Quería irse a casa. Quería desahogar algo de su frustración en alguna almohada y pensar...en cualquier cosa, ni siquiera le importaba mientras no fuera en ver cómo su padre besaba a Lily en los labios.

Buscó en las barras de bebidas y aperitivos algo para picar y curiosamente había cantidades extraordinarias de Drapple, por supuesto había bebidas alcohólicas, pero la formula del Drapple era tan buena que todo el mundo quería un vaso, te daba ese delicioso sabor a fermentado, el dulzor de la manzana, la espumosidad de la champaña y un regusto amargo bastante placentero.

Tres hurra por su padre que había inventado una bebida que te hacía sentir sofisticado sin ser un borracho. Pensándolo bien merecía una medalla por no darse cuenta antes de la razón por la cual su padre no bebía.

Tomó una botella y se sentó en una mesa al fondo del lugar, quería estar solo.

Empezó a beber de la botella sin importarle lo poco educado que fuera pero quería estar alejado de todo, se dedicó un buen rato a ver los patrones dibujados en las servilletas. Seguro cada servilleta había costado su buena pasta.

— Disculpa. — Le llamó alguien. Alzó la cabeza y vio que se trataba de un muchacho. Era extraño, tenía el cuerpo grande y una barba larga y espesa. Sus cejas eran pobladas y tenía unos rizos espesos y negros. Su cara era cuadrada y tenía la nariz grande. — Hola.

— Hola.— Dijo con total extrañeza.

— Me llamo Matin Einsberg, tu debes ser Scorpius Malfoy.— El rubio asintió.— Mi padre es...

— Russel Einsberg, dueño de calderos Einsberg, Norteamérica.— Scorpius dijo el nombre de memoria, de niño su padre le había hecho memorizar los nombres de todos los empresarios importantes, todos aquellos que fueran útiles, todos aquellos a los que tenía que tratar bien a la fuerza.

El chico sonrió.

— Vaya, es cierto lo que dicen de los europeos, todo lo tienen bien estudiado.

— La información es poder.

— El lema de los Parkinson. — Scorpius sonrió.

— Entonces también haces tus tareas.

— Mi padre da mucha lata con eso, desde que se firmó el acuerdo Nott de comercio intercontinental en 1832 mi familia hace muchos tratos con Inglaterra y siempre es bueno saber quién es nuestro aliado.

— Es cansado a veces.

— ¿Puedo sentarme?

— Adelante. — El muchacho hizo lo indicado y se sentó a un lado del rubio. Scorpius retuvo una mueca de disgusto justo a tiempo. No le gustaba que los hombres se acercaran a él. Había otros ocho asientos desocupados ¿Por qué diablos se sentaba junto a él?

— Vi que pronto tendrás competencia. — Dijo estirándose los puños de la camisa.

— ¿Competencia?

— Bueno, ahora tendrás hermanos, me supongo. Ha de ser triste saber que en cuanto ese niño nazca el dinero de los Malfoy ya no pertenecerá sólo a ti en el futuro, debe ser frustrante. Es bien sabido que en si los Malfoy dejaron de tener más de uno o dos hijos por las cuestiones monetarias, a nadie le gusta repartir ni recibir migajas.

Scorpius miró al muchacho directo a los ojos.

Jamás, en la vida había conocido a alguien que hablara de esa forma. Podías criticar a una familia a sus espaldas por como vestían o por cómo manejaban el dinero, pero decir que una familia tenía pocos hijos por no repartir el dinero era un tontería. Y más cuando su familia tenía una fortuna tan inmensa.

Era desagradable.

— Debe ser muy triste. — El tipo le puso una mano sobre el hombro. Scorpius sintió un escalofrió. — Yo no sabría que hacer si de pronto me saliera un hermano.

— ¿Sabes lo que es triste?— Le respondió Scorpius.— Nacer en una familia dónde repartir el dinero entre los hijos sea una preocupación. Es muy de...pobres.— Scorpius tomó la mano del tipo y la quitó de su hombro. — Y lo siento, pero mi familia nada en galeones. No quiero convivir con gente que me pueda contagiar la falta de abundancia. — Se levantó, tomó su botella de Drapple y estaba dispuesto a largarse de ahí cuando el tipo le jaló del brazo.

— ¿Cómo te atreves? Maldita lagartija albina.

— Suéltame. — El tipo le estaba destrozando la muñeca. Y él tenía miedo...

— Te crees la gran mierda sólo porque tu papi hace negocios con muggles. Si sólo fueran negocios de magos no serían tan ricos. — De repente el tipo se calló, una serpiente de metal se enredó en su cuello y no pudo seguir hablando. Cayó de rodillas y Scorpius pudo ver que detrás de éste estaba Draco con una expresión fría como el hielo, llevaba el bastón del abuelo Lucius en la mano. Sólo con la parte de madera, faltaba el mango de serpiente de plata. Scorpius miró hacia el suelo, el chico se estaba asfixiando y todos miraban pero nadie hacía nada hasta que de pronto se escuchó a un hombre llamando a Martin.

Era un hombre muy parecido pero con el cabello ya encanecido. Cuando llegó hacia ellos el hombre se inclinó hacia su hijo.

— Pare, pare esto por favor.— Le rogó a su padre.

Draco miró al muchacho, y al señor, como si ya nada pudiera tocarle el corazón. Pero suspiró y alzó la mano para detener a la serpiente. Esta por medio de un accio volvió a posarse sobre el bastón y a ser un mango muy elegante.

— Debería hacer que su hijo cuidara mejor su lengua. Desafortunadamente en Reino Unido no está bien vista la mugglefobia. De hecho es causa de sospecha así que será mejor que le cosa los labios cuando lo lleve al ministerio. Negocios Internacionales e Inversión extranjera es un departamento especialmente sensible a cualquier tipo de discriminación. Un error y puede costarle el permiso para pasar su mercancía.

Le tendió la mano a su hijo y Scorpius la tomó. Inmediatamente Draco lo llevó a los jardines.

— No se me ocurre mejor excusa para pedir que te deje ir a casa.— Dijo soltándolo al fin. Scorpius lo miró a los ojos. — Te he visto toda la noche y estás más rígido que un palo. Si quieres puedes irte, los elfos se irán contigo, pero quiero que quede claro que como Malfoy darás una muy mala impresión sobre tu carácter.

— ¿Entonces?

— Entonces has lo que quieras...realmente no quiero hacerte pasar malos ratos. Sé que tu y yo tenemos una platica pendiente, y que te incomoda estar cerca de ella y aunque lo correcto es que te sentaras en una mesa a comer tapas o sacar a bailar a alguna que otra jovencita no quiero que te pongas incomodo. Recuerda. Tu puedes hacer lo que tu quieras, no quiero presionarte en nada, quiero que seas feliz. Y que me importa un rayo si me interesa lo que dicen los demás.

Scorpius miró a su padre, miró al salón, luego el suelo.

— Quiero ir a casa...pero no puedo irme.

Draco sonrió.

— Entonces no quieres irte, quieres ser un Malfoy.

Scorpius se sonrojó.

— ¿Fue así que lo decidiste?

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Que estudiarías negocios y no medimagia. Decidiste ser un Malfoy.

— Hay tiempo para todo. Yo me enfoqué demasiado en tu madre, y no me arrepiento, pero tu no tienes esas preocupaciones, además estoy joven y tu abuelo sigue quitándome algunas cosas de las manos cuando está aburrido, tu tendrás tiempo de ejercer lo que tu quieras y después podrás tomar los negocios.

— ¿Puedo ser Auror?

o-o-o-o-o

Albert desde el nombre era la mitad de una verdad y la mitad de una mentira. Todo el mundo lo sabía, era una fantasía nada más.

Albert era un chico pelirrojo. De un rostro fino y labios color durazno. Los ojos eran grandes y azules. La ropa ajustada y negra.

Esperó muy poco tiempo, en Holbeck, aunque muy concurrido por la competencia era un buen lugar para conseguir clientes, la gente ya sabe a lo que va y las autoridades se hacen de la vista gorda. A algunas personas que pasaban por ahí ya los ha atendido, sólo se paraban frente a él y le invitan un par de tragos o directamente le llevan a su hotel. Muchas personas, sobre todo las prostitutas se dejaban hacer en los autos o en los callejones entre edificios. Pero después de un par de experiencias no gratas descubrió que él era más de cama, o sofás, la verdad.

En esa ocasión le tocaron el hombro a Albert para llamar su atención.

Trabajó un segundo en sus expresiones hasta conseguir una relajada y se volteó a ver al sujeto, bien visto no tenía una cara fea, pero seguía siendo muy calvo para su gusto.

El hombre se sorprendió un poco al ver su cara. Albert para él se veía hermoso, con su cara tan equilibrada, los labios durazno, la piel blanca y sus cabellos rojos y sus pecas. Tragó en seco.

— ¿Qué servicios ofreces? — Le preguntó cuando se le bajó la impresión.

Albert sonrió.

— 35 libras por una mamada, 75 por el servicio de pasivo si tienes el lugar y 100 si lo quieres con hotel.— El hombre lo sopesó, no era tanto como ya le había pagado a otros chicos antes, pero tampoco era una cantidad pequeña. Metió las manos a los bolsillos y le dio una buena repasada con los ojos. Albert sabía que estaba de muerte así que no le quitó los ojos de encima. Contacto visual. Al final el hombre asintió. Y le hizo una seña para que le acompañara.

Cruzaron la calle hasta llegar a un auto, Albert lo vio con atención, era de color negro, un auto común y él no sabía de marcas de autos pero el logotipo, parecía un grifo o un león, como el de Gryffindor. Primer punto negativo para el cliente. Se subió al auto y el hombre empezó a preguntarle de su vida. Le preguntó su nombre y Albert decidió decirle uno falso.

Albert, como todo él, mitad verdad, mitad mentira.

Estaban a punto de entrar a un auto-hotel cuando el hombre comenzó a meterle mano y Al reía tontamente ante estas atenciones, la verdad es que quería cruciar al tipo. Tal vez sólo debería desmayarlo y robarle todo su dinero.

En cuanto estuvieron registrados entraron a su habitación, el hombre comenzó a besarlo en el cuello. Al se sintió algo asqueado, por la forma en que besaba supo que era ese tipo de hombres, no es que odiara a los hombres que se tomaban su tiempo, es sólo que él quería irse y con los que simplemente estaban calientes, lo follaban y lo dejaban ir. Pero ese tipo de hombre no. Y lo odiaba porque aunque era un trabajo le hacía sentir incomodo cuando regresaba a casa para besar a su novio, no quería besos, no quería cariñitos, sólo necesitaba el dinero.

Acarició al hombre por dónde pudo, era bastante dominante y a penas podía moverse, le gustaba tenerlo con las manos sobre la cabeza la mayor parte del tiempo. También le pidió que no dijera nada, que sólo gimiera.

— Tienes un cuerpo maravilloso.— Le dijo el hombre después de que le hubo pasado la lengua por todos lados. Albert sonrió porque era cierto, lo único que cambió fue su cara, el color de sus vellos corporales. Y él sabía que estaba maravilloso.

Albert se dio la libertad de besar al hombre en agradecimiento por el cumplido. Uno lento y lánguido.

Después, a lo que iban. Lo cogió, y no lo hacía tan mal pero no era algo sorprendente. Todo es cuestión de hacer el movimiento pélvico de manera adecuada.

Durante el tiempo que había estado trabajando en eso se dio cuenta de que existían más posiciones para tener sexo, pero no todas eran cómodas y alguna vez sintió que le lastimaban, procuraba tomar notas mentales cuando algo sobresalía porque así podía aplicarlo después para complacer a Dennis.

Cuando terminaron el tipo parecía estar teniendo dificultades para respirar, al parecer no estaba en forma. Albert se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse.

— ¿Ya te vas?— El pelirrojo asintió.

— Me gustaría quedarme pero tengo cuentas que pagar y eso significa que tengo que sacar al menos otros cuatro trabajos esta noche.

— Tu vida es dura.

— No es para tanto. — Dijo poniéndose las botas.

— ¿Tienes algún teléfono? Definitivamente vales las 100 libras.

Albus sacó de su chaqueta negra un tarjetero, las había impreso mediante magia. Las tarjetas eran negras y venía su "nombre" y el número de celular personal escrito con una tipografía caligráfica escritos con tinta dorada.

El hombre guardó la tarjeta en su cartera al tiempo de que sacaba los billetes para pagarle.

— Supongo que yo también me voy.— Dijo para después levantarse y comenzar a vestirse.

Albert salió de la habitación y caminó hasta la entrada del hotel. Tomó camino hacia la izquierda y se encamió a la carretera, tenía que alejarse de las cámara de seguridad para poder aparecerse.

Justo cómo predijo, consiguió 4 servicios más y uno de ellos, el último fue un trío, por lo tanto cobró doble.

Volvió a casa a las 4:30 de la mañana. Y tras aparecerse en medio de su habitación su rostro cambió, uno más cuadrado y menos delicado, con su cabello negro algo despeinado y sus labios que eran rosas tiraban más al color purpura que al durazno.

No se durmió, si se acostaba ya no se levantaría. Tomó una ducha, uso su magia para cerrar su ano, por que OBVIAMENTE no dejaría que Dennis viera los cambios en su región trasera, y es que cuando hacían el amor se pasaban lo lengua por todos lados, también tomó un redbull y se puso a ver una película. El camino hacia el dorado. Le dio un poco de curiosidad porque los protagonistas decían haber salido de Barcelona, pero según él los barcos que iban hacia el nuevo mundo salía de la región de Cadiz o por ahí. Es decir, si hubiesen salido de Barcelona tardarían mucho, mucho más.

A las seis y media Dennis tocó la puerta, ya estaba listo para salir, estaba nervioso. Ambos lo estaban, faltaban sólo cinco días para la gran presentación. El show navideño de la Academia. El nombre de la LAMDA les pesaba un poquito en ese momento, pero ambos estaban felices. Era su primera presentación que harían con un público ajeno a sólo la escuela. Incluso irían periodistas.

Aunque caminaron juntos todo el pasillo al llegar a las escaleras bajaban de uno en uno porque las escaleras eran estrechas. Albus llegó primero abajo y Dennis aprovechó para subirse en su espalda. Albus se rió y aseguró bien las piernas del rubio para que no se cayera.

En el primer piso había pocas habitaciones porque estaba la sala y una cocina común de los estudiantes, Dennis y él nunca pasaban tiempo ahí pero a veces se detenían a saludar a alguien.

Tristán, el mejor amigo de Victoria salía de la cocina con una taza de café en mano. Se veía terrible.

— ¿Cómo van tus finales?— Le preguntó Dennis.

— Gracias a Dios terminamos de grabar ayer.

Tristán estaba en el programa de dirección de cine, de hecho sus chicas, porque Albus se enteró de que las dos son sus novias, eran siempre parte del equipo técnico de sus proyectos, Yael estaba estudiando para ser ingeniero en luces y Tabatha ingeniería en sonido. Les faltaba año y medio para graduarse y ambos ya habían visto algunos de sus trabajos. Eran buenos. Estaban trabajando en un mediometraje. Una película de 40 minutos que se presentaría el segundo día del festival navideño, les tocaba antes que a los chicos de la facultad de música.

— ¿Cuanto llevará la postproducción? Preguntó Albus.

— Tenemos esta semana para terminarla...probablemente, trabajando a cómo lo hemos estado haciendo hasta ahora, terminaremos en la madrugada de ese mismo día.

— Que el señor los bendiga.— Le dijo Dennis y Albus no supo si lo decía en broma o no, porque Dennis no era muy religioso, pero la edición era muy tediosa, sobre todo para alguien tan perfeccionista como Tristán y necesitaban a todas las deidades de su parte. Además Tristán, a pesar de llevar una relación "pecaminosa" sí era muy devoto. — Vamos Albus llegaremos tarde. — Se movió sobre su espalda y el pelinegro asintió. Se despidieron de Tristán y el chico asintió e hizo un gesto con la mano como diciendo que no se preocuparan por él mientras se empinaba la taza de café. Pobre tipo, se veía destrozado.

En la entrada del edificio Dennis se bajó de su espalda pero le tomó de la mano.

— Me hace sentir bien que no solo nosotros estamos dándolo todo. Eso habla muy bien del nivel de la escuela. Dos de los chicos que participan en su película también participan en la obra conmigo.

— Me siento mal por no haber obtenido ningún papel. Es decir, si canto tan bien como dice Pax ¿Por qué no me dejó actuar en el musical? Se lo mencioné un par de veces y lo descartó totalmente.

— Porque nosotros todavía no vemos teatro musical. Es como correr antes de caminar Albus. Pero estoy seguro de que llegado el momento te elegirán. Eres de los mejores actores de la clase. Tal vez no había un personaje con tu typecasting.

— ¿Typecasting? Ni siquiera he debutado como tal ¿Como puedo tener un Typecasting?

— No lo sé, tal vez por culpa de Kate. Los profesores sólo te han visto como villano o personajes con problemas mentales, para empezar, interpretar a Lestat como tú lo hiciste no es algo...normal, yo personalmente, aunque tenía una erección del tamaño del Everest no podía dejar de estar aterrado por tus expresiones faciales, no eras sólo el demonio detrás de una cara de ángel, eres como una serpiente. Te veía en el escenario y sentía que en cualquier momento ibas a soltar una mordida. Tal vez deberías tratar de no aceptar esos papeles por un tiempo. Demostrar que puedes interpretar ternura, o romance...bueno, romance no, pero todo lo demás lo puedes hacer.

Albus sonrió.

— ¿Por qué romance no? ¿Acaso no somos profesionales? Sino recuerdo mal, tu personaje se besa con Barbara.

— Barbara es mujer...no me gusta nada. Y yo soy muy profesional sobre el escenario...no me pidas que sea profesional bajo de él.

Albus miró a su novio con amor. Le detuvo un poco para darle un profundo, largo y lento beso, que hizo que ambos corazones palpitaran bastante más rápido de lo normal. Al finalizar tomaron un poco de aire pero no de manera exagerada, sino más bien buscaron la tranquilidad de aspirar el aire cerca del otro, Albus sobre los rizos de su rubio y Dennis en la manzana de Adán.

— Creo que la próxima vez que me beses así me moriré de amor. — Dijo el rubio. Albus no estaba lejos de compartir ese sentimiento. Sino fuera por el asqueroso trabajo que hacía algunas noches sería el chico más feliz del mundo.

Se dieron un fuerte abrazo y después se tomaron de las manos, Dennis apretó su mano con fuerza cuando llegó el momento de cruzar la calle.

o-o-o-o-o

Después de un día agotador más Albus y Dennis llegaron a los dormitorios completamente rendidos. Dennis fue directamente a su habitación a tomar una ducha y le dijo a Albus que lo esperara para cenar juntos. Cenaban a las ocho o nueve de la noche, eso para cualquier británico era muy tarde, pero era cuando tenían tiempo. Albus entró a su habitación y lo primero que notó es que una pequeña lechuza marrón estaba tocando la ventana.

Extrañado se dirigió hacia ella y de cerca pudo ver que se trataba de Armenia, la lechuza de Lily. Abrió la ventana y la lechuza se metió para pararse sobre la mesita. Estiró la pata para que tomara el mensaje. Era extraño, tenía dos, una venía en un sobre atado a su pata y otro venía en su porta mensajes, un especie de tubo negro que servía para enrollar un mensaje sin necesidad de usar un sobre y además protegía el mensaje de la lluvia. Abrió el porta mensajes, y desenrolló el recado. Se sorprendió, era una carta realmente larga.

 _Hola Albus...sé que en estos momentos debes estar pasándola mal y todo por mi culpa. Papá ha dejado de hablarme y aunque me he carteado con mamá es claro que ya no es lo mismo. También me he escrito con los abuelos y al parecer están muy disgustados, especialmente el abuelo, claro está que Lucius Malfoy representa algo para él mucho más que una persona con la que simplemente se lleva mal...y James...bueno James dice que no me odia, ni que te odia a ti, pero que en este momento las cosas están muy mal en casa y que quiere mantenerse lejos de los problemas, vaya valeroso Gryffindor ¿eh?_

 _Eso me entristece mucho, y lo peor es que ya no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo. También la estoy pasando...no mal, pero si raro, porque los padres de Draco son muy estrictos, su madre se la pasa sermoneandome sobre mis modales y su padre siempre me hace sentir como una tonta, su prima directamente no me habla e incluso un fantasma que se pasea por aquí todo el tiempo se burla de mi. Draco no está mucho tiempo del día, tiene mucho trabajo y cuando está siempre está viene con sus amigos. Pocas veces podemos estar juntos y aunque es muy dulce todo el tiempo cuando me quejo de sus padres siempre dice que es por mi bien, porque ellos quieren que yo esté a la altura de su apellido y eso me hace sentir muy mal porque siento que no soy nada._

 _A veces sólo me entran ganas de llorar y pienso que cometí un error muy grande, y luego pienso en mi bebé y me siento aún peor porque soy débil y tonta. sé que Draco me ama pero me siento muy sola sin papá y mamá a mi lado._

 _No sé muy bien qué voy a hacer Albus._

 _En el sobre viene la invitación a mi boda, será el 10 de enero del año que viene, aunque ya casi no queda nada del 2025 ¿no? cuestión de días. Narcissa quiere que me case antes de que se me note demasiado el embarazo, pero es obvio que el mundo entero ya lo sabe, lo que hizo papá no fue exactamente discreto._

 _El padrino de mi boda va a ser Thomas, mi compañero de Hufflepuff, porque al parecer Draco quiere que Gregory Goyle sea el padrino de nuestro primer hijo. Te quería pedir de favor que me llevaras al altar el día de mi boda, ya que por obvias razones papá no quiere hacerlo. Le pregunté a Scorpius y dice que no tiene problema con que vengas, que de todos modos siente que tiene que hablar contigo de algo importante. Parece muy ansioso por verte._

 _También quiero que me digas cómo lo estás pasando. ¿Has tenido muchos problemas con mamá o James? ¿Has hablado con los abuelos?_

 _Nos vemos luego hermanito._

Albus se recargó en la pared sin saber muy bien que pensar.

Sus padres definitivamente habían perdido la cabeza. ¿En serio no iban a asistir a la boda de Lily?

No abrió el sobre pero uso un accio sin varita para atraer la golosinas de lechuza y le dió una a Armenia. La lechuza voló mientras el le daba una revisada más a la carta.

¿Scorpius quería hablar con él?

Una risa cortada y gutural le salió de la garganta.

¿Para qué? ¿Para insultarle de nuevo? ¿Cuales habían sido sus palabras? Ahh sí.

 _"¿Para qué vas a presentar los EXTASIS Potter? Todo el mundo sabe que cómo mago no vales nada."_

O sus maravillosas últimas palabras.

 _"Lo siento Potter, tengo cosas que hacer, puedes dejar tus mariconadas para más al rato ¿No?"_

Comenzó a llorar y no supo ni porqué. pensó que ya lo había superado.

¿Iba a disculparse o sólo iba a humillarlo otra vez?

Se levantó porque recordó que tenía que ducharse antes de que llegase Dennis. Guardó las cartas en un cajón y sacó a Dakota a que fuera a cazar su cena.

* * *

 **Laura**

Hola Laura, la verdad es que estuve esperando tu comentario XD

Y también estuve muy ocupada con los exámenes...

Sí, la verdad es que muy pocos entienden, digo nadie se pone a pensar que el pobre de Scorpius literalmente se arrojaría a un vacío si Albus se lo pidiera. Bueno, yo que soy más Slytherin que Salazar hubiese dicho "¿estás tu piche loco qué?" Y cómo leíste en el otro fic, Scorpius fue muchas veces ratoncito de laboratorio de Albus, de verdad que se daba muchas libertades.

Mmmm no tanto como eso. A Elíah no le gusta que la gente que tiene tantas oportunidades en la vida se desperdicien por culpa de las adicciones, recordemos que trabaja en un lugar a dónde sólo entra gente de dinero, una clínica muy exclusiva. Y te lo digo por aquí porque nunca lo voy a mencionar en el fic o tal vez sí pero mucho después, le he puesto nombre al personaje porque dentro de algunos años volverá a aparecer, y no, tampoco será para algún romance, sino para complicarle la vida a Scorpius con su sí romance.

Jajaja no te culpo, a veces yo también me salto los lemon. Y eso que los hago cortitos. Y bueno, sí, la cabecita de Albus nunca ha estado bien y sus padres de verdad que no ayudan, él apenas estaba construyendo algo de confianza y se la tiraron de golpe. Tanto Harry, como vimos en Lovely Lily, como Ginny aquí.

No me quiero imaginar el dolor de Albus, de verdad, porque ahora el trata de sobrellevarlo, pero mientras más tiempo lleve con una carga más pesada se volverá y él siempre se ha sentido algo solo aún sabiendo que su familia estaba ahí para él, sin embargo ahora tiene toda la certeza de que lo está y que no habrá nadie ahí para él.

No quiero quitarle el merito a Dennis porque el chico se da a querer y Albus lo adora, porque es único, es talentoso y buena gente, pero creo que Albus se está agarrando a lo único que tiene.

Jajaja jamás pensé que llamarían cavernicola a Harry por hacer las cosas a lo mago.

PD: no sabía como contestarte porque no quería spoilearte. Me encantan tus comentarios largos.

 **Rebeca**

Hola Beca, jojo, pues ya he actualizado, espero que te guste mucho.

Y bueno, él quería hacer esas cosas con Scorpius pero no sé dejó ¿Qué podemos hacer?

 **Christine C**

Gracias por tu review Christine, es bueno saber que siempre estás ahí chica, fuiste la primera en enviar un review, me pones feliz.


	14. Chapter 14

JODER QUE HE ESCRITO MUCHO, Sorry por haber tardado tanto, de verdad lo siento.

* * *

Capítulo 14:

 **Mi nombre es real**

Sentimiento.

Era lo que diferenciaba a un interprete de un simple cantante.

Pax le dijo que era un interprete y él no sabía si creerselo del todo. Es decir, le gustaban los halagos pero no las exageraciones.

Albert ciertamente no estaba seguro de poder transmitir muchas emociones, quizá sólo algo de nerviosismo al recordar que le había mandado invitaciones a sus abuelos para que fueran a verlo. No estaba muy seguro de que sus abuelos fueran a ir. Lily dijo que estaban molestos, pero su abuela tenía un gran corazón.

Albert miró el rostro de su cliente. Había terminado, gracias a Dios habían usado condón, el tipo no le daba buena espina, además de que tenía una cara de orgasmo muy rara, o quizá era que ya se había acostumbrado a la cara tan bien proporcionada de Dennis y sus gestos tan delicados y eróticos.

El hombre estaba un poco pasado con la cocaína o eso le dijo, Albert no sabía lo que era aquello, a veces le ofrecían eso, a veces eran drogas con nombres de letras y la verdad no se acordaba de los nombres, pero había veces en tenía que comprarla porque los clientes se lo pedían y en el barrio dónde trabajaba muchos vendían y consumían, era fácil de encontrar pero realmente no le llamaba la atención, sobre todo por que la persona de deshumanizaba un tanto. Se volvían un tanto hiperactivos y se enrarecían mucho. De por si, sin nada encima algunos ya eran bastante raros y aunque de vez en cuando fumaba hierba con Dennis o Sam, no quería meterse nada más fuerte.

Se levantó con prisa al baño para baarse, cambiarse e irse. No lo había disfrutado, es decir, puede que no sintiera nada por aquellas personas pero trataba de pasarla bien y sin embargo había noches o días, como aquel (porque eran las jodidas cinco de la tarde), en la que le tocaba un cretino que ni siquiera sabía coger, vamos que es algo en lo que estás programado para hacer y ni así la hacen.

Escuchó ruidos extraños fuera pero no les prestó atención, siguió con lo suyo, de todos modos por protección había sellado la puerta de la habitación del baño y la de la entrada con magia para que el tipo no pudiera salir. .

Cuando terminó salió para ver a su cliente y el tipo parecía dormido. Albert frunció el ceño, odiaba eso, porque él solía cobrar después del servicio y resopló. Caminó hacia el hombre abrochándose el cinturón y le tomó del hombro para zarandearlo.

El hombre no se despertaba.

Albert de repente notó que el tipo no estaba respirando, su pecho no hacía ningún movimiento. Al, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, tomó la muñeca del hombre y puso ahí sus dedos. No había pulso.

Mierda.

Entonces miró a su alrededor. La cartera del hombre estaba en la mesita de noche. Se acercó a ella y la revisó. Abrió los ojos sorprendido, había más dinero del que pensó que traería el hombre. Un total de 400 libras esterlinas y traía algunos billetes de Euro, además traía tarjetas de plástico. Tenía que firmar para hacer retiros o compras pero la gente era muy confiada y no pedía identificaciones, además si las pedía...tomó también la identificación.

Miró al pedazo de mierda en el suelo y le pateó. Le miró bien, incluso le levantó la cabeza para verle a la luz de la lamparilla de noche. Sonrió.

Después se paró y cerró la puerta con seguro por dentro pero quitó los sellos mágicos de ambas. Un segundo después se apareció en las sombras de Oxford Street bajo la figura de aquél hombre y miró bien detrás de la identificación para saber cómo era la firma. A continuación entró en la primera tienda en la que vio algo bonito.

Tenía muchas compras navideñas que hacer y muy poco tiempo para hacerlas. Afortunado era por tener algunas horas de sol.

o-o-o-o-o

Scorpius miraba al cielo desde el balcón de su casa. Llevaba su pijama azul de franela que tanto le gustaba. Jugaba con la pulsera de plata de Albus con nerviosismo. Sabía que Albus había dejado de usarla tiempo atrás. Lo sabía porque había dejado de sentirlo.

¿Significaba acaso que ya había dejado de quererlo? ¿Le dedicaba al menos un pensamiento al día cómo lo hacía él? ¿Le perdonaría? ¿Le dejaría ser su amigo de nuevo?

No esperaba más, y la verdad es que no podría con más.

No podría ver esos ojos verdes sin caer rendido a ellos. Sin volver a olvidarse de él mismo. No podría, lo sabía, Albus seguía siendo igual de peligroso que siempre. Igual de nocivo. Pero Scorpius quería verle de nuevo.

Su corazón se estremecía cuando pensaba en todas las cosas que le hizo a Albus y entonces lloraba un poco.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había sido tan cretino con él?

o-o-o-o-o

Tuvo un largo día, comprando, ya era de noche y había vaciado un poco las tarjetas, aparentemente el hombre ganaba bien y acostumbraba hacer gastos porque no le bloquearon las tarjetas por uso irregular, a él no le había pasado porque sólo tenía la de débito y la de crédito de la agencia de modelaje y por lo general esas tarjetas no las tocaba a menos de que fueran cosas importantes.

Se apareció en su casa con todas las bolsas y después de volver a su forma original sacó todo de las bolsas dejando los regalos para sus amigos y el regalo de Lily en la parte de arriba del closet, lo demás lo acomodó en la parte de abajo, quitó todas las etiquetas y después desapareció cualquier cosa que pudiera señalar que la ropa y los zapatos italianos eran nuevos.

La magia siempre era útil y él sólo podía utlizarla para esas cosas. A veces le frustraba pero esperaba llegar a un grado de mugglelidad de la que hasta su abuelo Arthur se sentiría avergonzado. Después de todo hasta para los Weasley los Squib eran algo de lo que no se hablaba. Claro que puede que él les avergonzaran desde antes.

Fue al baño a orinar y después, mientras se lavaba las manos vio su reflejo, se preguntó si en algún momento su rostro reflejaría sus pecados, como lo hicieron en el caso de Dorian Grey, o los pecados del mismísimo jodido Voldemort, rió al pensar en la similitud. Ambos personajes habían enviciado tanto el alma que al final, aunque haya sido sólo en el cuadro, los pecados y los vicios tomaron forma.

Tal vez debería hacerse un retrato.

Salió del baño y sacó las libras intactas del bolsillo de su pantalón (los euros los había cambiado en una casa de cambio de Oxford Street) y las metió en un bote de galletas al fondo de la alacena más alta, aquella que guardaba las harinas para hacer hot cakes, la de trigo y la harina para hacer pastel de chocolate.

Después de coger una manzana de su frutero se apareció en un aula que servía de almacén en su escuela. Curiosamente siempre estaba abierta así que él sólo tenía que salir por ahí y ya estaba, de cualquier manera si alguien lo veía lo único que tenía que hacer era usar obliviates para que el ministerio no se enterara, suspiró al pensar en la de fácil que la tenían los adultos a comparación de los menores de edad en el mundo mágico. A los adultos no les jodía tanto las leyes del ministerio.

Caminó un poco entre las sombras del colegio hasta llegar al salón de ensayo donde estaban los chicos de "El zorro", Sam estaba ahí con Victoria comiendo manís.

— ¿Dónde estabas?— Le preguntó Victoria apenas llegó hasta ellos.

— Buscando trabajo. Por cierto, mi agente me encontró una audición hace un par de días y mañana tendré una sesión de fotos.— No estaba mintiendo, era para una cadena de Pizzas que buscaba expandirse a provincia.

A Victoria le brillaron los ojos.

— Me alegra que tus trabajos cómo modelo te estén ayudando. — Albus se inclinó y besó a Victoria en la mejilla.

— Nunca terminaré de agradecértelo lo suficiente. — Victoria sonrió y devolvió el beso, era raro ver cómo con el tiempo ambos se estaban llevando mejor, aún no tenía la misma confianza que con Sam, pero incluso con Tristán tenía una relación más familiar.

— Faltan 3 días señores.— Dijo Sam. — El día del juicio final. — Ambos le miraron como exasperados pero en parte tenía razón. Era el primer juicio final de los ocho que tenían durante la carrera. Había uno cada final de semestre y por lo tanto dos por año, esperaba no cagarla.

Victoria sonrió y abrazó a Sam. Sam abrazó a Victoria y Albus desvió la mirada al escenario. No le gustaba nada el personaje del Zorro para Dennis. Dennis teníauna cara demasiado bonita para un enmascarado...por muy sexy que se escuche su falso acento.

Al final de los ensayos los cuatro se encaminaron a Ding Dong China. El lugar acogía a muchos estudiantes por su ubicación tan cercana a la academia, especialmente en las noches demasiado frías incluso para Londres. Había calefacción, comida grasienta, barata y llenadora; luces bajas y cálidas; y además televisaba un canal de música de buen gusto. El lugar perfecto si eres pobre y estás enamorado.

— ¿Cómo va Tristán? — Les preguntó Victoria.

— Si no lo sabes tú cómo lo vamos a saber nosotros.— Le dijo Dennis.

— Cuando está enfrascado en algo se desconecta de todo. Ese hombre un día va pillar algo muy feo si se sigue descuidando.

— ¿Cómo se conocieron tu y Tristán? Nunca me has contado...— Dijo Sam.

— No hay mucho que contar...es hijo de un amigo de mi padre, ambos odiábamos a nuestras familias así que nos llevamos bien entre nosotros. Él fue quién me animó a actuar, después de que participé en una tarea suya, tenía que hacer un corto para una de sus clases así que decidí meterme en esto. También modelabamos, así es cómo junto dinero para estudiar, cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad también empezó a modelar para G-Uk y la verdad es que ahí pagan muy bien. — Dennis, que tomaba zumo de uva escupió todo, hasta por la nariz. Y luego tosió y tosió.

— ¿La G-Uk?...pero...pero Tristán no es gay.

— ¿Qué es la G-Uk? — Preguntó Albus.

— Él es Pansexual. — Le dijo a Dennis y luego volteó hacia Albus. — Es una revista dedicada al publico gay, es como la Playboy. Ya sabes, chicos desnudos mostrando el pene o el culo. Pero extrañamente con un buen contenido en los artículos.

— Bien, ahora...¿Tristán tiene sexo con panes...? — Preguntó Albus con inocencia. Todos se le quedaron viendo.

Explotaron a carcajadas, todos menos claro, Albus.

o-o-o-o-o

Dennis se iba riendo camino a casa, estaban justo frente a su edificio. Albus estaba algo enojado. Odiaba que la gente se burlara de él por cosas que no era su culpa no saber, que había vivido 17 años lejos de todo eso, no había conocido la electricidad hasta los nueve ¿Qué rayos quería la gente de él? Albus odiaba a Dennis en momentos cómo ese, sin embargo no se soltó de su mano. Nunca hacía, ya no.

— Ohh vamos, es divertido.

— Es divertido porque nadie se está burlado de ti.

Dennis lo detuvo para tomar su rostro entre sus manos. Le miró bien la cara, primero los labios, después la nariz y después los ojos. Sus miradas se encontraron, a veces Albus tenía miedo cuando eso ocurría, porque Dennis tenía unos ojos tan dulces que dolían.

— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan bello Albus? — Le dijo para después besarlo. — Cada. — Beso. — Jodido.— Beso. — Día.— Beso.— Eres más bello que el anterior.

— La belleza está en quién la observa.— Dijo el moreno. Dennis rió pero negó.

—Claro que no, tu eres muy hermoso, y también muy inteligente.— Albus desvió la mirada, adoraba cuando la gente le decía halagos, sobre todo cuando los decía Dennis, pero en cuestión de semanas dejó de funcionar, cuando los decía se sentía terrible consigo mismo, porque Dennis era tremendo, era especial, brillante y un actor de puta madre, y él sólo era...una cara bonita, una cara y un culo que podías comprar por hora. Dennis le abrazó.

— No te sientas mal por no saber. Sólo busca ampliar tus conocimientos...

— Ni siquiera sabía que había algo llamado "comunidad" para nosotros. Y todavía no entiendo eso las miles de "T"´s que hay en ella. O cómo por qué existe. Vico habla rápido y dice cosas cómo si de verdad tuvieran que ser del conocimiento común.

— Deberían...o no sé. Tal vez no deberían serlo. Tal vez el mundo sería mejor sin ellas.

Entraron al edificio.

— Pensé que era bueno...algo que une a la gente como nosotros.

— Y lo es...es sólo que...él origen de la comunidad...dios, viene de la misma palabra... comunidad es gente que se ayuda, se apoya, se protege y se impulsa...¿Pero por qué necesitamos eso? Somos igual que los demás, no deberíamos necesitar cuidarnos las espaldas, y es que tu no lo ves Albus, porque Reino Unido está en una situación si bien no perfecta está mucho mejor que en otros países e incluso así lo hemos vivido ¿Recuerdas? Esa vez en la zapatearía...sólo de pensar que hay lugares dónde el amor de gente como nosotros es ilegal, dónde incluso les dan pena de muerte...a veces incluso los queman públicamente...como si estuviésemos en la puta edad media y no son dos o tres, son muchos países, creo que más de 70, por eso tenemos una comunidad porque antes estábamos incluso peor, pero me encantaría en que la humanidad llegue a un punto dónde la comunidad no sea necesaria, que la gente como nosotros sean libres, que la gocen tanto o más que nosotros.

Albus miró a su novio. Ese corazón tan grande que tenía. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes? Todas esas obras para niños enfermos, toda esa gente que siempre estaba a su alrededor hablando con él tratando de obtener un poco de su atención porque siempre tenía una sonrisa en la cara.

Tenía que dejar ese trabajo de puto. Dennis se merecía a alguien decente, alguien que pueda ser honesto con él.

Llegaron a la habitación de Albus y comenzaron a quitarse la ropa para irse a dormir. Era muy noche para bañarse.

Antes de poder siquiera en conciliar el sueño Dennis se abrazó a él y besó su pecho.

— El año que viene te llevaré al Pride, así podrás ver a la comunidad en su máximo esplendor.

Albus no sabía que era el Pride pero le encantó la idea. La idea de estar con Dennis para entonces.

Además, dato curioso, Dennis tenía razón, la comunidad estaba para protegerse, y Dennis había tenido la misma visión de Grindelwald.

Se rió.

Dennis era el Grindelwald de los muggles gays.

o-o-o-o-o

Sábado 20 de diciembre del 2025

Albus se sentía algo sofocado. Estaba seguro de que afuera estaba congelado pero él estaba ardiendo. Dennis estaba ardiendo. Quizá lo único frío en ellos era la punta de los dedos de los pies.

Estaban bajo gruesas cobijas y el aire era poco, sumarle a eso que estaban más húmedos que si se hubiesen duchado. El sudor se les escurría a raudales y Dennis estaba perdiendo el control. Subía, bajaba y movía la cadera de manera salvaje y elíptica como sólo un pasivo empoderado podría hacerlo.

Joder.

Era la única palabra en la que podía pensar mientras Dennis trataba de arrancarle la polla con su esfinter. Albus cerraba los ojos y se mordía los labios para no gritar como una nena, pero es que su rubio estaba siendo brutal.

Dennis se inclinó un poco y en medio de un jadeo le besó y casi le arranca el labio inferior de un tirón pues casi inmediatamente su espalda se arqueó. Había alcanzado el orgasmo que tanto había perseguido. Albus sintió las gotitas de semen mojar su abdomen.

En seguida volvió a besar a Albus y apoyó su frente en la del moreno.

— Ohhh Dios Albus como necesitaba esto.

Albus no dijo nada, no podía respirar y todavía estaba duro como una piedra. A Dennis se le salió una risa algo tonta y besó sus labios, su frente y bajó entre besos sonoros hasta llegar a su pene. Albus ya no podía más con el aire sofocante así que tomó el extremo de cobija que había debajo de su cabeza y los descubrió. Él por fin pudo respirar pero Dennis quién sabe, porque en ese momento estaba en modo Moulinex succionandole todo a su paso. Cuando Albus se corrió, en cuestión de nada en realidad, ambos se abrazaron, Albus miraba al techo, Dennis besaba el cielo recargado en el pecho de Al.

— Un día vas a doblarmelo a la mitad. — Dijo Albus cuando su respiración ya estaba algo más calmada. Cerró los ojos tratando de acostumbrarse un poco a la realidad. Estar dentro de Dennis era como meterse en una licuadora. Sintió que Dennis se acomodaba a su lado, como para estar de lado y después una mano en su mejilla, cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con Dennis mirándolo fijamente, con una sonrisa linda y tímida en el rostro, sus mejillas, las orejas y el cuello estaban completamente rojas y sus ojos estaban más azules y brillantes que nunca. — ¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Dennis a veces lo miraba con esa mirada de "sé algo sobre ti".

Dennis sonrió y le dio otro beso y después, sin alejarse más de un par de centímetros le dijo.

— ¿Por qué te querré tanto Albus? — Albus le miró y sintió como si fuera atravesado por los bonitos ojos azules de Dennis. El rubio lo veía con atención y acariciaba su cabello tratando de relajarlo. Besó de nuevo a Albus y se quedaron en silencio un momento.

o-o-o-o-o

Scorpius estaba sentado en la fuente de las tortugas cuidando de los niños pequeños, los hijos de Greg no estaban, pero si los niños de su padrino. A Honoré y a Friederich les gustaban las tortugas y la fuente tenía un hechizo que mantenía el agua limpia y fresca pero el aire ligeramente caliente para que no muriesen de frío. Cogió una de las tortugas y la puso en su mano, eran adorables y tan grandes cómo del tamaño de su mano. Todo era una gran mierda, porque aunque esas tortugas no tenían nada que ver con Albus le recordaban a él. Todo le recordaba a él. Prefería estar en la clínica pero ahora permanecía ahí. La mansión estaba llena de malos recuerdos de todo tipo, incluyendo la vez que intentó ahogarse en la piscina.

Acarició la cabeza de Friederich pensando en por qué la vida sería tan complicada.

Tiempo después sintió una mirada y volteó hacia arriba buscándole.

Era su padre que lo veía desde uno de los balcones.

Su padre no estaba muy contento con él. No desde que le había dicho que lo que quería era ser Auror. El abuelo le había apoyado un poco diciendo que si eso era lo que quería hacer, que le dejara.

Su padre y su abuela perdieron la cabeza pero su abuelo simplemente lo escondió detrás de él como cuando era un niño y rompía un jarrón antiguo de la abuela, les plantó cara con una expresión completamente nula, esperando a que terminaran de gritar y de decir que era una tontería y una locura.

— ¿Por qué le estás dejando? A mí jamás me hubieses dejado ¿Qué pasa contigo?— Le había dicho su padre a su abuelo con la cara roja y los puños cerrados.

— Tú no hubieses querido nunca ser un Auror. Sé que no lo entiendes porque no has llegado a esa etapa de la vida, pero es deber de un hombre ser estricto con los hijos y consentidor con los nietos. Así es la vida, tan simple como eso.

— Eso es basura.

— Di lo que quieras. Scorpius tiene todo mi apoyo para hacer lo que quiera, claro que con las mismas condiciones con las que tu lo hiciste. Estudiará y ejercerá 10 o 12 años y luego se integrará a la dirección del Grupo Malfoy Company, como tú, como yo, y como todos los Malfoy antes y después de nosotros.

— Si es que no lo matan antes.

— Por supuesto que no lo harán. En el pasado cualquier hijo de vecina era un criminal, ahora grandes sólo quedamos nosotros y nuestros amigos.

— Abuelo...

— Ohhh vamos Scorpius, crece un poco, es algo que siempre has sabido.— Le dijo su abuelo.

o-o-o-o-o

El lunes por la mañana estalló una bomba donde nadie la vio venir.

Albus iba como cada mañana tomado de la mano de su novio mientras platicaba con Sam y Victoria de Grey´s Anatomy, una serie muy vieja y larga pero que había comenzado a ver el domingo. Al parecer Victoria la había visto y Sam sólo unos capítulos. Dennis no lo había hecho, el domingo se había quedado frito de tanto repasar sus líneas y durmió gran parte de la tarde.

Al llegar a la academia las amigas de Victoria la rodearon y le mostraron una revista. Paula Cameron habla sobre su tormentosa relación con la también modelo Victoria Gray. Victoria frunció los labios en una delgada línea.

Las amigas de Victoria sabían que ella, efectivamente había salido con Cameron pero también sabían que Victoria había sido muy discreta por respeto a su familia, y sí ellas lo sabían, la misma Paula lo sabía. Victoria no quería tener algo que ver con su familia, pero lamentablemente los escándalos era algo que a ningún integrante de la familia Gray toleraba.

Victoria tomó la revista y se despidió de los demás.

No volvió hasta la hora de los ensayos, pero se la pasó callada. Durante los descansos se mantenía alejada y parecía querer comenzar a comerse las uñas, Albus no lo había notado antes. Victoria tenía el tic nerviosos de morderse las uñas, pero al parecer se molestaba con ella misma cuando se encontraba a punto de hacerlo. Cómo si alguien dentro de su cabeza se lo estuviese recordando. Había una voz en su cabeza. Un recuerdo constante.

Albus no supo ni porqué lo hizo pero movió su mano con un gesto ligero y se introdujo en la mente de Victoria.

De inmediato se encontró en una sala de baile. Estaba desierta exceptuando por dos niños y una mujer rubia y hermosa, vestida de gris y con toda la cara de Victoria. Los niños eran Victoria y ¿Tristán? sí, era Trsitán. Así, de niños, era más fácil de ver la diferencia de edad entre ellos dos, ella tendría ocho y él como unos 11.

— ¡Quiero dejarlo! — Dijo gritando la chica.— Quiero dejarlo, me duele. — Dijo quitándose las zapatillas con fiereza.— Estoy harta. — Sus dedos se veían vendados y el dedo gordo estaba sangrando. El recuerdo estaba lleno de sentimientos negativos, tristeza, dolor, miedo y furia. Podía sentirlo.

— Pero si no lo haces...Tu padre se enojará Victoria. Se enojará conmigo. No puedes dejarlo, además sí dejas de bailar ¿Qué vas a hacer? Esto es lo que hacen las niñas normales, tu tienes que ser normal.

— No puedo ser normal. No puedo ser normal aunque baile.

— Entonces finge Victoria. Finge por mi. Tienes que ser perfecta para que papi no se enoje conmigo. Por favor.

El recuerdo tembló ¿Estaba perdiendo su habilidad para la legeremancia?...No, era la realidad del recuerdo lo que temblaba.

— Detente, detente Victoria. — La mujer le rogaba entre lágrimas. Albus miró a los alrededores. Los vidrios del estudio temblaban, los focos se prendían y apagaban. Tristán miraba hacia arriba y luego miró a Victoria. Tomó su mano.

— Vico para. Se están moviendo otra vez. — Dijo el niño del recuerdo, entonces las cosas regresaron a su lugar. La mujer lloraba en el piso sujetando los pies de Victoria.

Por favor detente...por favor detente...lloraba mientras Victoria la veía con tristeza y lejanía. Movió sus pies pero sus tobillos los tenía su madre fuertemente agarrados.

— Estás lastimándome. — La mujer no paraba de apretar. — Estás lastimándome.— La mujer apretó tan fuerte los tobillos de Victoria que hasta a Albus le dolió, Victoria sólo frunció el ceño. — Si continúas lastimándome te lastimaré. Lo haré, te haré volar por la ventana.

Albus no supo si por miedo o por rendición la mujer soltó los tobillos de Vico.

Entonces Albus salió de la mente de Victoria sin comprender muy bien lo que había visto. Levantó la vista y se encontró con la mirada de Victoria. Ella lo veía fijamente. Ella sabía que él había estado ahí dentro.

o-o-o-o-o

Al salir de la academia, los estudiantes se toparon con algo de lo más raro. Miembros de la prensa estaban por todos lados y todos querían un pedazo de Victoria. Albus vio como cerraba el puño y tomaba aire para después aventarlo en un suspiro. Se puso al frente de los estudiantes y la mayoría aprovechó para irse discretamente.

— Victoria...es verdad lo que dijo Paula sobre su relación?

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tenían saliendo juntas?

— Tu padre es un conservador férreo ¿Cómo se tomó la noticia?

— ¿Es verdad que le fuiste infiel por meses con un hombre? Victoria tomó uno de los micrófonos y sonrió. Una preciosa sonrisa y la misma presencia con la cual Albus le había reconocido como rival. Como una serpiente.

— ¿Qué opinas sobre que haya hablado a la prensa sobre eso?

— Sí, es verdad que yo tenía una relación con Paula, estuvimos viviendo juntas dos años, sinceramente no me importa porque él y yo llevamos vidas muy separadas por la misma razón. Sí, le fui infiel pero lo nuestro había muerto tiempo antes de eso. Digamos que fue la excusa perfecta para abandonar ese departamento que a final de cuentas siempre estaba solo. En cuanto a la prensa, bueno, ella no dijo mentiras ¿No? Lo que yo opino es que actuó mal en decirlo a la prensa sin permiso, era un asunto sólo de las dos y es de muy baja clase actuar de esa manera por despecho, pero ahora que están aquí enfrentaré la situación cómo lo habría hecho Oscar Wilde. El día de mañana empieza el festival navideño LAMDA me encantaría que nos visitaran, mis amigos y yo presentaremos obras maravillosas, incluyendo hermosos números musicales intermedios. Si son tan amables asistir, la venta de boletos está abierta y todavía quedan algunos lugares. Se despidió con una sonrisa y con movimientos agraciados atravesó la muchedumbre llevándose de la mano a su novio.

Ellos habrían querido cenar en Ding Dong China pero terminaron tomando un taxi para ir a cenar a Veggie Vegan.

Las cosas estuvieron algo tensas unos quince minutos, pero en el restaurante ella se vio algo mejor, al principio jugaba con la comida, estaba pensativa y distante pero al final comenzó a comer de manera muy rápida y al final, ya más alegre se tomó un vaso enorme de agua.

Albus y Dennis apenas toleraban la comida sin carne así que al despedirse de ellos fueron a buscar un lugar barato para comer cerca de la estación del metro.

— Victoria se veía muy alterada. — Comentó Dennis mientras se servía mostaza dentro de su hamburguesa.

— Es comprensible, si es algo que guardaba en secreto lo que hizo Paula fue traicionarla, puede que la engañara con Sam pero lo hizo por calentura, no había nada emocional en sus primeros acostones, terminó con ella en cuanto se dio cuenta de que ya no sentía lo mismo por ella, fue honesta.

— Creo que fue honesta un poco tarde. Es decir, si ya estaban mal por qué no terminar antes.

— Uno siempre se aferra a las cosas que en algún momento le hicieron feliz.

Dennis sonrió.

— ¿Tuviste un novio del que te costó desaferrarte?

Albus sonrió.

— Ya te lo dije antes. Has sido mi primer y único novio.

— Lo sé, pero me gusta escucharlo.

Albus le dio un trago a su cerveza. Que maravilloso era el mundo. Dennis, Londres, hamburguesas, cerveza y música pop vieja de fondo. Lo único que lo intrigaba en el mundo eran los recuerdos de Victoria...

— Yo tuve varios novios antes de ti.

— ¿Cuantos?

— No los he contado, pero veamos. El primero...lo tuve cuando tenía 13, mi madre me echó de casa cuando nos descubrió. Papá me llevó de regreso cuando me encontró dos días después, pero tuvimos muchos problemas con mamá, se separaron y estuvimos viviendo en un hotel por dos semana y después rentamos un departamento, al final terminaron divorciándose así que mamá se quedó aquí con mis hermanos. Papá y yo nos mudamos a Dublín para vivir con mis abuelos. El trabajo de papá lo puede ejercer en cualquier parte así que no hubo mucho problema y no veo a mi madre desde entonces pero mis hermanos van a Dublín a pasar las vacaciones.

— Supongo que uno siempre puede enseñar idiomas en cualquier lado. A mi me gustaría aprender Español ¿Sabes hablarlo?

— Sí, papá me hace practicarlo cuando voy a Irlanda pero mi acento deja mucho que desear. Además enseña español neutro.

—¿Existen dos español?

— Es como el inglés, ya ves que están el británico, el americano, el sudafricano y el australiano. Lo mismo pasa con el español.

— ¿Y los otros?

— ¿Mis otros novios? — Albus asintió. — Tuve dos novios muy seguidos cuando llegué a Dublín, uno fue Joseph, era muy guapo pero venía de una familia en donde todos estaban locos con la religión...era Testigo de Jehová y al final no funcionó porque tenía mucho miedo de que le descubrieran, duramos poco más de tres meses. Después tuve uno que se llamaba Christian, puedo decir que después de él no me hacen falta pelirrojos en mi vida...era un cabrón en toda la expresión de la palabra, pero era muy guapo y además fue mi primera vez, y yo estaba todo mocoso y estúpido, tenía catorce años, estaba enamorado y hormonado así que le aguanté muchas, pero muchas mierdas, duré con él más de un año. Me puso el cuerno con un amigo mío. Después de eso duré casi medio año sin novio y me dediqué a andar de puta. Si alguien me gustaba no me importaba ni la edad que tenía, sólo iba, me ofrecía, me tomaban y me hubiese gustado decir que no los volvía a ver pero siempre compartía una o dos amistades con alguno de ellos y digamos que cometí los mismos errores más de una vez. Después tuve varios noviecillos, pero no durábamos ni dos semanas, mi papá no conoció a ninguno de esos, no había llevado a nadie a casa desde Christian, y Christian ni le caía bien. Hasta que llegó un chico llamado Oliver, era de cabello castaño claro y fanático del fútbol y las salchichas alemanas, y era muy bueno, al principio, los primeros cuatro meses fueron el paraíso, a papá le caía muy bien, sobre todo porque se llaman igual pero después cambió mucho. Se volvió un celoso insufrible pero, al igual que con Christian, le aguanté mucha mierda porque estaba enamorado, no quería que termináramos, él era maravilloso a veces, y de repente un día que me vio con unos amigos que eran medio putillas y empezó a llamarme de todo en la calle, hasta me dió una golpiza. Después de eso papá me cambió de escuela...igual lo veía en fiestas.

— ¿Lo perdonaste? — Dennis negó mientras le daba un trago a su cerveza.

— Trató de disculparse varias veces pero papá me dio una charla motivacional, es maestro a final de cuentas. Me dijo que yo valía mucho para dejar que un cretino hijo de vecina me tratara así. Después de eso no tuve más novios, seguí haciendo de putilla y papá me metió a talleres de teatro para mantenerme lejos de las fiestas. Fue así que me interesé en todo esto.

Albus dio un trago más a su cerveza, su hamburguesa estaba a la mitad, pero la de Dennis apenas tenía algunas mordidas.

— ¿Después de eso no hubo más? — Preguntó mientras Dennis le daba una mordida grande a su cena. El rubio se tapó la boca para hablar.

— Después me vine a Londres, y me dediqué a probar a los chicos de la capital hasta que comenzó la escuela. Te conocí y aquí estamos. Papá va a venir al festival con mis abuelos, incluso logré convencer a mis hermanos de venir. Te van a encantar. De hecho, le conté a papá que no vas a regresar West Country y quiere invitarte a pasar las vacaciones a Dublín con nosotros. Quiere saber si tu eres bueno para mi o algo. Por supuesto puedes decir que no.

— Lo pensaré. No tendré nada que hacer en Londres, pero también depende de como nos llevemos cuando nos conozcamos ¿no es así? — Dennis asintió mientras volvía a morder su hamburguesa.

Albus sonrió triste.

Empezó un partido de fútbol y Dennis se puso a mirar la pantalla.

o-o-o-o-o

Era ya entrada la madrugada. Se les pasó el tiempo viendo el partido y tuvieron que volver andando porque no querían pagar un taxi. Llegaron directo a su dormitorio y Dennis ni siquiera hizo ademán de querer meterse a bañar, se quitó los zapatos lanzandolos a algún lado y Albus sonrió. Aunque él era muy ordenado con sus cosas le gustaba ver el desastre de Dennis en su habitación.

Sin Dennis su habitación se veía simplemente como la fotografía de catalogo de rentas de departamentos. Lo suficientemente cálida para desear estar ahí pero lo suficientemente sola para imaginártela de otro color o con otros muebles. Dennis hacía que todo se viera como si alguien viviera ahí. Dennis tenía ese efecto en todos lados.

Albus se rascó la cabeza, un gesto que sacó completamente de su padre pero ninguno de los dos (padre e hijo) lo había notado. Pateó algo imaginario y luego miró a Dennis que se quitaba la camiseta negra que llevaba.

— Mi padre me echó de casa. — Dijo. Dennis le miró algo confundido por la sorpresiva confesión. Tiró la camiseta al suelo para después sentarse en la cama. — Sé que no me lo preguntaste, pero tu siempre eres honesto conmigo y yo no quiero decirte mentiras, no cuando tu padre está dispuesto a abrirme las puertas de su casa. — Respiró hondo.— Tuve problemas con mis padres porque ayudé a mi hermana a fugarse con su profesor. Ella tiene quince años y quedó embarazada, ambos se quieren, pero el hombre es de la edad de mi padre y aparentemente eso es un problema. No despidieron a mi padre, él sólo dejó de mandarme dinero después de eso, sigue siendo un respetable policía en nuestro pueblo y mi hermana ahora vive en Wiltshire y se casará en enero. Mamá me trajo esta caja.— Patió su baúl a los pies de la cama, justo como cuando estaba en Hogwarts. Dennis ya le había preguntado antes por él pero en ese momento le había dicho que necesitaba un lugar donde guardar cosas.— Tiene todas mis pertenencias, las que quedaban en casa y dijo que no podía volver. Esa es la razón de porque tenía pensado quedarme en Londres, no es que no quiera volver a West Country. Es que no puedo. No tengo nada allá.

— Al final no hace mucha diferencia en el resultado ¿Por qué me mentiste? — Albus se hincó frente a Dennis.

— No quería que pensaras mal de mis padres, ellos son buenas personas y en parte a mi también me da vergüenza. En mi pueblo lo que hice está muy mal visto.

— No son tus vergüenzas...en todo caso es la de tu hermana y la de tus padres. Por actuar como actuaron.

— Yo también actué mal. — Dennis se acercó, mas bien, acercó sus manos y tocó el rostro del moreno levantandolo con delicadeza.

Albus no lo sabía, pero Dennis tenía una fijación con su rostro, no conocía a sus padres, no sabía que el rostro de Harry era cuadrado con un bonito mentón, ni que el de Ginny era alargado con una nariz muy fina, no sabía que Albus era combinación extraña de los dos, pero le gustaba su rostro, alargado y de nariz fina de Ginny combinada con el bonito mentón y los ojo de Harry. Dennis amaba ese rostro, y esos ojos, tanto que no le importaba que le mintiera, de verdad que Dennis erea muy tonto cuando se enamoraba, qué rayos importa lo demás sí los ojos de Albus le llegaban hasta adentro, si su voz hacía que se exitara y sus manos que temblara.

Albus le estaba volviendo loco, con su mirada de culpa, sus labios rosas, sus caricias largas y la lengua sobre su cuerpo y los suspiros detrás de su oreja.

Era la 1:22 a.m. la última vez que Dennis miró el reloj, cerró los ojos pensando en que tal vez se arrepentiría de haberse desvelado la noche antes del espectaculo, luego sonrió cuando sintió la mano de Albus apresando su cintura, ambos quedaron bien juntitos, la espalda de Dennis pegada al pecho del moreno y pensó que no importaba si se sentía cansado al dia siguiente. Había valido la pena.

Albus valía la pena.

o-o-o-o-o

Scorpius acompañó a su abuelo a un desayuno con viejos colegas de Slytherin, eran viejos sin escrupulos, fríos y con platicas vanas, eran los Slytherin que se esperaba que fueran. Hablaron de política un rato, después de negocios y a mas o menos a la mitad de la platica su abuelo se dirigió a un hombre de bigote severo y le soltó un par de frases.

— He oído que la academia va muy bien Barth.

— Sí, bueno mi hijo está haciendolo bien, es lo que he escuchado. Habrá que verse, un Aiken en Gryffindor. No se ha visto tal fechoría desde la época de nuestros tatarabuelos.

—Podría ser peor Barh. — Dijo uno de los ancianos a su alrededor. Era el más viejo de todos y aunque sí se veía mayor, como por unos 20 años tenía una actitud muy relajada. — Podría ser como mi bisnieto y acabar en Hufflepuff.

Los hombres se rieron un poco pero Barth rodó los ojos.

— Lo preferiría en Hufflepuff Hiram, los Gryffindor son arrogantes dónde los Hufflepuff son nobles. No saben cuál es su lugar y siempre son irrespetuosos...el más problemático de mis hijos sin duda.

— Sí, recuerdo a Jacob en su época de Hogwarts. — Lucius dio un sorbo a su té. — Un dolor de cabeza, pero la verdad es que mi nieto en un acto de rebeldía ha decidido entrar a la academia de Aurores.— Todos los ancianos miraron a Scorpius.

— Estoy seguro de que Draco ha perdido la cabeza. — Dijo un hombre en la esquina de la mesa. — ¿Sabes quién sería tu jefe chiquillo? Menuda tontería.

— Seguro es por su sangre Greengrass, su abuelo era un Gryffindor idiota también.

— Ni la sangre más pura puede hacer nada cuando es contaminada. — Dijo Hiram, como si ser Gryffindor fuera indigno, una enfermedad.

— Estoy de acuerdo, pero los tiempos han cambiado y debemos dejar que nuestros hijos y nietos tengan libertad antes de que llegue el momento de reemplazarnos.

— Palabras dulces Lucius. — Le respondió Barth. — Pero te diré que pasé peores noches cuando mi hijo era Auror que mientras cumplía mi sentencia en Azkaban. El muy idiota creía que podía limpiar nuestro apellido, y lo hizo, no le quito el merito, el mejor de su clase, el comandante más joven, el director más respetado y medalla tras medalla. Pero te diré algo chico.— Dijo señalando abiertamente a Scorpius con su dedo. — Debes querer muy poco a tu padre y a tu familia, porque no hay nada más horrible que estar junto a la cama de un hospital viendo como los medimagos no saben si podrán o no salvar la vida de tu hijo.

— Mi decisión no tiene nada que ver con mi familia. Es sólo mi deseo de servir.

— No te engañes niño, nuestras decisiones siempre tienen que ver con nuestra familia o con los que amamos. Tú estás huyendo de algo. Mira a la niña Quebec, pudo haber sido la esposa de alguien respetable, alguien que pronto se convertirá en un nuevo rico, quién la querrá cuando entre a estudiar como Auror, oí que incluso quiere ser Auror Guarda, sádicos mutilados y traumatizados. El hombre miró a Lucius de nuevo. No entiendo porqué le apoyas Lucius, pero si le has dado bendiciones al asunto hablaré con mi hijo ésta misma noche. Tu niño empezará al curso en enero.

— Te lo agradezco Barth. —Dijo su abuelo haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza.

o-o-o-o-o

Por la mañana, cuando Albus salió del baño con una toalla en la cintura, Dennis aprovechó para cortarse las uñas de los pies en la cama. Llevaba sólo un par de calzoncillos y la toalla en la cabeza. Albus recordó que Lily y su madre hacían lo mismo, pero era porque ellas tenían el cabello largo. Albus se acercó y le quitó la toalla de la cabeza.

— ¿Te saliste de bañar hace 15 minutos y todavía no estás listo?

— Decidí esperarte para que no te sintieras presionado al vestirte rápido.— Albus no se lo creyó del todo pero se sentó a su lado, justo sobre las uñas Dennis estaba demasiado serio. — La señora Atkins llamó, esperaba encontrarme aquí.

— ¿Y qué quería? Es muy temprano para que llame, son las 6...casi.

— Dijo que llamó ayer cuatro veces pero que no nos había encontrado. Y quería Preguntarme si los dos íbamos a renovar el contrato de arrendamiento. Le dije era lo más probable...pero quedé de confirmarle mañana porque hoy llegaríamos tarde.

— ¿Y te pusiste serio porque...?

— Porque antes de responderle me pasó una idea muy loca por la cabeza... pero decidí guardármelo y hablarlo contigo antes de compartirlo con la señora Atkins...— Dennis lo miró directamente.— Albus ¿Te gustaría que vivieramos juntos?

Albus miró a Dennis con una cara de incredulidad bastante notoria.

— Vaya, si no te gustaba la idea podías decirlo un poco más amablemente que poniendo cara de idiota. — Volvió a cortarse las uñas.

— Oye, espera, no es que no me guste la idea...es que bueno...¿No crees que es muy pronto? además estamos a finales de año, ¿No se te ocurrió pedírmelo en Noviembre? Cuando podíamos buscar sin la preocupación de desocupar aquí.

— Ya sé que es pronto, y sé que estamos a destiempo...Es que me la paso aquí todo el día. Sólo bajo porque allá están mis cosas, pero me gusta estar más aquí, estar contigo. Me siento muy solo las veces que dormimos en cuartos separados aunque es sólo porque sé que a veces quieres estar contigo mismo pero...quiero estar contigo. Dios, sueno como una lesbiana muy intensa.

Albus se rió ante la comparación. No quería generalizar pero había conocido a varias chicas lesbianas por su trabajo de modelo y Dennis porque...era muy popular el chaval, así que se habían topado con varias chicas que conocían a una chica y a los dos o tres meses se mudaban juntas.

Albus empujó a Dennis a la cama sin ninguna intensión sexual (¿o sí?) y le abrazó.

— Así que me esperaste en paños menores para intentar disuadirme.

— En realidad era como un premio por decir que sí, pero en vista de que haz dicho que no...

— Tal vez en Junio. A principios Mayo buscaremos algo para no estresarnos en el festival de final de semestre y...sirve que juntamos dinero para el deposito.

Dennis le dio un pequeño beso que fue algo así como perfecto, hicieron contacto, luego al alejarse mordió un poquito su labio inferior. Joder.

Cuando Dennis le mordía él se ponía a mil. Entonces Albus metió la mano en los calzoncillos de Dennis.

— No...— Le dijo con esa voz pornográfica que tenía. — Tenemos que llegar temprano para ayudar a montar. — El festival comenzaba a las tres de la tarde y eran las 5:58 querían tomar el metro de las 6:30 para llegar al teatro al rededor de las 7:00, llevaban toda la semana quedándose hasta tarde entre los ensayos y la montada. Tenían que asegurarse de que todo quedara perfecto.

— Sólo una paja. — Le dijo con los labios en su cuello. Dennis se mordió el labio.

— Una pequeñita. — Dijo Dennis siguiéndole el juego. Pero como ambos supusieron todo se fue al traste cuando Albus comenzó a masajear algo más profundamente...jugar un poco con los testiculos, masajear el periné, ese cúmulo de músculos tan sensible y después lamió sus dedos para meterlos uno a uno dentro de Dennis.

Dennis ya debajo de él se retorcía pues Albus no paraba de besarle y de morderle por cualquier pedazo de piel que alcanzara.

— Que se jodan Al...fóllame.

— Tenemos que llegar temprano.— Ronroneó en su oído.

— Que se jodan dije. Fóllame, fóllame. — Decía desesperado.

Albus obviamente era un chico de lo más obediente así que se levantó, tomó ambos muslos de Dennis para acercar a Dennis, le abrió de piernas y se lo metió sin más lubricante que la saliva que habían dejado sus dedos. Dennis se arqueó. Albus estaba siendo algo rudo, era una de esas veces en que Albus se complacía a sí mismo. No era muy común que fuera tan bruto, por lo general sólo cuando estaban bebidos. A Dennis no le molestaba. Duro o suavecito...tierno o bastante cerdo. De misionero o en cuatro, lo que fuera, mientras Albus le diera justo en la prostata no le importaba.

Pasaron quince o 20 minutos, no se fijaron. Cuando terminaron de tener sexo la cara de ambos estaba muy roja, especialmente la de Albus. Dennis le había abofeteado y luego éste se vengó dándole palmadas en el culo. El trasero del rubio estaba rojo y ardía. Fue mientras se vestían que Dennis lo notó.

— Joder...te pasaste Al. — Albus sonrió.

— Oye, al menos eso nadie podrá verlo. Espero que esto lo puedan cubrir con maquillaje. — Dijo señalando su cara.

No le importaba realmente pero tenía unos compañeritos muy poco discretos, sobre todo Sam, que se alarmaba por todo.

Ya vestidos pero no tan limpios, decidieron hacer un esfuerzo por pagar un taxi que los llevara hasta el teatro McOwen, propiedad de la academia. Estaba en Kesington, era un bonito lugar pero por fuera el teatro no se veía tan genial como debería, no era el teatro de opera de Viena pero...estaba cool tener un teatro.

— ¿A qué hora llegarán tu padre y tus hermanos? — Le pregunto en el taxi. Acomodando una paquete que parecía un regalo en su mochila.

— A la hora, no tiene caso que lleguen antes. Los asientos especiales están numerados. Por lo que me dijiste anoche debo suponer que nadie vendrá a verte.

— Le envié boletos a mis abuelos para que vinieran pero no sé si lo harán. — Dennis acarició su cabello.

— Ojalá vengan Albus.

Albus asintió, pero muy en el fondo sabía que nadie iba a venir. Se había carteado con Lily y al parecer los abuelos no habían vuelto a escribirle desde que les envió las invitaciones para la boda.

o-o-o-o-o

Lo primero que pensó Albus al ver a la gran cantidad de gente sentada, fue que había demasiada prensa.

Al parecer lo que hizo Victoria sirvió. Albus hizo anotación mental de preguntarle a Victoria lo que decía Oscar Wilde al respecto.

Todo era muy profesional, la profesora Kate era maestra de ceremonias. Presentó la primera obra. Al igual que las demás obras, estaba actuada por chicos de todos los años, era una adaptación de el cardo y la rosa de Jean Plaidy. La escuela era muy estricta con eso, les daba experiencia a todos por igual. Los maestros les hacían casting improvisados durante las clases, algo así como exámenes sorpresa y al final te decían "tu eres el elegido para éste papel" lo cual era genial y un martirio al mismo tiempo por aquello de que había quienes eran elegidos por más de un profesor así que al final tenías que decantarte por el proyecto que te interese más.

En el cardo y la rosa la historia es sobre la vida de Margarita Tudor, la hermana de Enrique Octavo que se casó a los 12 años con Jacobo Estuardo, rey de Escocia de 28 años, ella fue hasta Escocia para reunirse con su marido de 28 años, iba enamorada del amor y vivió muy feliz hasta descubrir la fascinación de de Jacobo por las mujeres. Extrañamente, a pesar de ser un matrimonio arreglado Margarita estaba enamorada de Jacobo y Jacobo a su manera le quería, pero tenía varios castillos, una que otra familia en uno que otro, rompiendo así el corazón de Margarita. Hablaba sobre el sufrimiento de Margarita, no sólo el de no tener a su marido para ella sola, sino que también el hombre tenía una relación muy estrecha con sus hijos bastardos mientras ella tenía aborto, tras aborto o sus bebés simplemente no vivían mucho, claro, hasta que llegó Jacobo. La obra sin embargo no cubría el final de la vida de Margarita, lo dejaba justo cuando murió el rey camino a la guerra y todo por distraerse con una mujer.

Albus pensó que eso era muy triste. No sólo había muerto junto a uno de sus hijos bastardos, usando una armadura que no tenía ninguna distinción de que se trataba del rey, sino que había dejado viuda a una mujer que de verdad le quería por estar, literalmente, follando con otra.

Cuando la obra terminó, mucha gente se levantó, obviamente muchos sólo iban a ver las obras de sus allegados, y los que se iban a quedar a ver más de una obra querían levantarse para salir, ir al baño o comprar algo de comer. Sabía que iba a ser nefasto salir y que no hubiera casi gente pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, desde el principio supo que los intermedios no eran más que rellenos ambientales.

Cuando salió incluso algunos miembros de la prensa estaban dejando sus lugares.

Se paró en el centro de escenario y podía escuchar perfectamente como sus compañeros, por detrás del telón movían y montaban las escenografías para Hamlet.

A lo lejos vio personas sentadas en los lugares que había comprado para sus abuelos, pero aquellos no eran sus abuelos. Era el tío Percy y la tía Audrey.

La pista comenzó.

Moorlough Shore de Caroline LaVelle era una canción calmada porque eran como vibraciones pero de pronto sintió que se volvió muy poderosa, el sonido del violonchelo se imponía y las vibraciones se arrastraban hasta los oídos de los que estaban a punto de levantarse haciéndolos voltear.

Después un sonido muy folk, el sonido de tambores que hacen temblar a la gente. Había algo mágico en el aire.

Abrió los labios y comenzó a cantar. Había ensayado por días y días, se había dejado la voz ahí.

Parecía que la gente se había paralizado. Él cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el sonido de las percusiones y el violonchelo.

Sintió una brisa de aire que no supo ni de donde venía pero era como si lo acariciara. Su cuerpo comenzó a aflojarse, moverse, como en ondas, como si fuera una hoja al viento.

Albus estaba enamorado de esa canción.

La había escogido por la letra pero al escuchar cómo se supone que debía sonar había quedado prendado, prendido y preñado.

Abrió los ojos y vio que mucha gente había vuelto a su lugar. Algunos tenían los ojos cerrados, otros tenían los ojos muy abiertos, con el cuerpo inclinado hacia el frente cómo sí así pudieran escuchar mejor. Vio algunas luces blancas pero también había quién estaba sosteniendo su celular.

¿Un vídeo?

¿Por qué hacían aquello? No creía que estuviera permitido, pero también recordó que con las puertas del teatro abiertas la gente podía hacer lo que quisiera.

Inmediatamente después de haber terminado aquella canción comenzó una gran ola de aplausos, se sintió intimidado pero puso una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Quiso presentarse, algo lo impulsaba a hacerlo pero sólo dijo "vamos a cantar algo de rock ésta tarde" la pista de la segunda canción comenzó.

One way, or another. Blondie. Un grupo punk de los 80´s. Una canción que se manternía viva aunque fuera debido a una bandboy britanica. El mundo parecía feliz, muchos comenzaron a cantar con él y algo, muy adentro lo llevó a bailar al ritmo de la canción. Una persona normal se habría agitado pero él hacía dos horas de baile todos los días, y también se ponía lunatico cada vez que hacía la limpieza en su habitación y lo hacía al ritmo de canciones que a veces requerían de mucho control de aire.

No se dio cuenta de que a pesar de que cuando comenzó a cantar había menos de un cuarto del teatro como publico, ahora tenía casi la mitad, quizá después ya no hubo más, pero era un gran logro hacer algo como eso. Hacer que la gente se regresara a verte.

Después comenzó una canción que muy pocos sabían, realmente muy pocos, pero que cuando le agarraron al coro repitieron gustosos. Killing Type de Amanda Palmer. Pax le había dicho que la canción le seguía gustando más con Amanda porque él tenía la voz muy bonita. Era su broma personal. Él cantaba mejor que Amanda y eso jodidamente Pax lo sabía.

La cuarta y última canción, por ese segmento, era una que hacía lucir su voz, porque aunque el cantante original y Albus tenían timbres muy diferentes el tipo de canción hacía lucir su voz. Era muy rock alternativo, muy años 2000, muy divertida. Dear Maria de All Time Low.

La gente le aplaudió mucho y él estaba feliz, con una sonrisa que apenas le cabía en la cara.

— ¡Muy bien! — Se escuchó la voz de Kate y la vio salir con su hermoso vestido de gala azul marino, aplaudiendo con el mismo orgullo con el que lo haría una madre.— Señoras y señores, él es Albus Potter y estará amenizando los intermedios. Tienen poco menos de 15 minutos para para ir y regresar del baño o de ingerir algunos refrigerios que estamos ofreciendo a unos metros de la entrada del teatro, recuerden que al cerrar las puertas del teatro nadie podrá entrar o salir hasta que finalice la siguiente función. — Dijo para después caminar junto a Albus hasta llegar detrás del telón.

Al llegar ahí la maestra le abrazó, muy, muy fuerte.

— Sabía que podrías hacerlo Albus. — Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. — Cuando Pax me pidió que Victoria y tú estuvieran unicamente para los intermedios yo...le dije que sólo podía cederle a uno, no podía darle a mis dos mejores actores. Entonces ella te pidió a ti y yo me sentí tan culpable, me dolió dejarte fuera porque tu eres un buen actor Albus, pero mi Dios, lo has hecho muy bien.— Kate lo abrazó de nuevo y Albus sintió algo cálido dentro de él.

Le dieron ganas de llorar. Que le dijera que le había dolido que no pudiera actuar, que una actriz cómo ella, porque era la puta ama como interprete, le dijera que era un buen actor, hacía que todo valiera la pena.

Todavía faltaba algo de tiempo para que se cerraran las puertas del teatro así que fue a dónde estaban sus tíos. No se hacía ilusiones de nada, puesto que el tío Percy arreglaba todos los asuntos legales de la familia y su padre tal vez se había propuesto desterrarlo completamente y hasta quitarle el apellido. Era triste pero aunque hubiesen pasado pocas semanas sentía como si entre él y sus padres ya nada pudiera arreglarse, a esas alturas sólo quería intentar recuperar aunque fuera sólo a sus abuelos y a uno que otro tío. Él había tratado de congraciarse con todos ellos cuando eligió venir a Londres a estudiar, no había comprendido hasta entonces lo importante que era la familia.

Albus esperaba que el encuentro fuera algo incomodo y frío. La verdad se esperaba de todo menos el fuerte abrazo que le dio el tío Percy cuando se acercó.

— Eso fue genial Albus. — Le dijo al oído, después le dio un beso en la frente. Percy, a diferencia de Harry no tenía que inclinar la frente de Albus para alcanzarlo, era la estatura Weasley.

Después, su tía Audrey, una castaña de cara tierna y amable se acercó a besar ambas mejillas.

— Albus, ha sido hermoso, tienes una voz tan versatil ¿Por qué nunca habías cantado así en casa?

Albus sonrió. La verdad es que nunca cantaba fuera de su habitación.

— Gracias tía. — Dijo abrazándola de nuevo. Aunque tío Percy siempre estaba ocupado con el trabajo siempre le daba bonitos regalos de cumpleaños y Navidad (mucho mejores que cualquiera que le hubiese dado su padre o su tío Ron...o cualquier tío en realidad), además de que jamás le hizo sentir juzgado por ser un Slytherin. Su tía, al igual que su tío, tampoco tenía muchos prejuicios. Era hija de muggles, bruja de Ravenclaw con actitud de Hufflepuff a la cual el estatus de sangre y la historia de guerras pasadas le valía un pepino y medio. Era un matrimonio tranquilo al que nadie le encontraba razón de ser porque el tío Percy era un hombre muy serio y estirado y la tía Audrey era una versión más cómica pero menos rara de Luna Lovegood.

— ¡Albus! — Escuchó el moreno a sus espaldas. Se trataba de Dennis, iba con Sam, Tristán, Yael, Tabatha y cinco extraños a sus espaldas. Se trataba de sus abuelos, Kira y Daniel, su padre Oliver y sus dos hermanos Scott y Adam. Mierda, esperaba no equivocarse al recordar los nombres de sus hermanos. Albus alzó la mano y les hizo un gesto para que se acercaran.

— ¿Dónde estabas? Vico está perdiendo la cabeza. Dijo Sam.

— Ohh vamos, ella sabe que lo hará genial. — Afirmó Tristán mirando exasperadamente a Sam. —Ella es perfecta.

— Estaba acá. Chicos, les presento a mis tíos, Percy y Audrey Weasley. —Los mencionados inclinaron ligeramente la cabeza. — Tío, tía, ellos son Sam, Tristán, Yael, Tabatha, mi novio Dennis y su familia, a los cuales todavía no me presentan. — Todos se rieron mientras Percy y Audrey se quedaron estáticos por un segundo y después se miraron entre ellos y finalmente miraron a Albus.

La familia de Dennis ya se estaba temiendo lo peor cuando ambos adultos sonrieron.

— Ohhh vaya, es muy guapo Albus. — Soltó su tía Audrey.

— No estás tan perdido hijo.— Dijo Percy dándole unas palmadas a Albus. — Sería maravilloso ir a cenar en familia cuando todo esto acabe. Tus primas salieron al baño en cuanto abrieron las puertas pero estoy segura de que les encantará conocer a tu pareja.

— ¿Mis primas? ¿Lucy y Molly están aquí? — Percy asintió.

— También están Fred y Roxane, en contra de los deseos de sus padres cabe decir. Conseguimos las entradas en cuanto se las enviaste a mis padres, tus primos tienen muchas ganas de verte.

Una dulce sonrisa se instaló en el rostro de Albus y Dennis besó su mejilla en cuanto se dio cuenta. Él estaba realmente feliz por Albus.

— Será grandioso cenar con ustedes señor Weasley. — Dijo a continuación para darle la mano al tío de Albus.

— Llámame Percy.

De repente empezó a escucharse la primera llamada.

— Será mejor que regresemos tras bambalinas. A Frank le dará algo sino estamos ahí para la segunda llamada. — Les dijo Albus a sus amigos.— Todos asintieron, incluso sus tíos, ellos volvieron a sentarse en sus lugares y los demás emprendieron el camino hacia el frente.

— Por cierto amor.— Le dijo Dennis cuando llegaron a los lugares de la familia de Dennis. —Te presento a mi padre Oliver, papi, él es mi novio Albus.

— Pensé que este momento no ocurriría en toda la noche. — Dijo el hombre dándole la mano.

Oliver tenía pinta de hombre sencillo. La complexión era la misma que la de Dennis, alto, delgado...quizá un poco más fibroso, con más musculo. Y el mentón y los labios eran iguales pero en todo lo demás Dennis no se parecía a su padre, ni siquiera a sus abuelos. Incluso el cabello era diferente, Oliver era castaño y sus rizos estaban muy cerrados, apretados, como cuando Sam se dejaba crecer el cabello; mientras que los de Dennis eran rubios y formaban hermosas y amplias ondulaciones que brillaban al sol.

— ¿Qué quieres? Él estaba ahí con su tío, no quería opacar su presentación. Ellos son mis abuelitos Kira y Daniel.— Ambos señores le dieron la mano, la mujer iba muy arreglada y con joyas que se veían antiguas, era una viejita muy elegante, pintada y perfumada.

— Mucho gusto. — Dijeron ambos.

A Albus se le pasó por la mente que quería envejecer como esa señora. El señor era un hombre delgado y larguirucho, sin mucha gracia en la cara, sin embargo parecía sacado de una pelicula de los años 40 y eso simpre era genial.

— Y ellos son mis hermanos, Scott y Adam. — El primer chico era un poco grueso por no decir gordito a comparación de su padre y sus hermanos pero tenía toda la cara de papá (menos los labios), incluso el color de cabello pero con esas ondas tan graciosas que al parecer tenían los tres hermanos, además tenía el plus de un lunar en la barbilla que a Albus se le antojó medio peligrosón...

— Un gusto.

Albus se mordió el interior de la mejilla cuando sonrió y les dio la mano para no sonreír ni mirar de más al tal Scott pero se dio cuenta de que el chico tenía manos fuertes, dedos grandes y uñas cuadradas, gruesas y cortas...La puta que los parió a todos.

Adam era más bajito, era el menor de los hermanos, tenía el rostro más angelical del mundo, no como Dennis porque Dennis era como un ángel sexual que también podía tener gestos muy tiernos, sino como el tipo de ángeles que son demonios en realidad, el chico tenía toda la sonrisa de alguien que fácilmente puede entrar a una escuela y prender fuego a las aulas y luego, al preguntarle, él diría que no sabe nada del asunto y le creerías.

Los dos hermanos tenían el mismo tipo de labios de Justin Bieber.

Albus no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo era la madre de Dennis. Después de un rato más de charla sonó la segunda llamada y esta vez, los estudiantes en pánico fueron tras bambalinas esperando que el profesor Frank no fuera a darse cuenta de su ausencia considerando la cantidad de gente trabajando en camerinos.

o-o-o-o-o

Pero que obra más mogollona.

Sí se vio que Frank tenía a su disposición mucho presupuesto para la escenografía y vestuario que las demás obras...y Victoria Jesús Cristo Nuestro Señor Gray barrió con todo.

Tristán tenía razón, ella había estado perfecta.

Hamlet ocurre en Dinamarca, de hecho la tragedia se llama en realidad "Hamlet, el principe de Dinamarca", y trata de los acontecimientos posteriores al asesinato del rey Hamlet, padre del príncipe Hamlet (y ohhh que pedazo de actor era ese tipo, uno de último año), a manos de su hermano Claudio (Albus estaba seguro de que hasta Dennis se lo repasó con la mirada). El fantasma del rey pide a su hijo que se vengue de su asesino.

Literalmente una locura. Victoria estuvo maravillosa como Ophelia.

Después de la obra llegó su turno nuevamente. Extrañamente había más gente que antes. Casi le da algo pero tenía que dejar los nervios para después.

Empezó con algo suave, su voz haciendo sonidos infantiles, la música era el sonido de algún juego infantil bastante retro y hasta algo creepy.

Sonaba incluso más creepy porque el era un hombre y su voz se había tornado no afeminada precisamente pero si muy suave.

Alphabet Boy, era una canción que hablaba sobre los chicos sabiondos que hacían menos a las chicas por ser "tontas". Había aprendido a amar a Melanie Martinez por culpa de Pax, y al parecer no muchos británicos la conocían, sobre todo porque hace años que había pasado de moda pero se veía que estaban disfrutando. Le gustaba la mezcla tan fuerte que hacía del sonido de algo infantil, con algo sensual, con letras un tanto oscuras y resentidas.

Después de eso siguió la de Like a Stone de Radioslave. La gente parecía esta muy confundida por los cambios de géneros pero muchos parecieron levantar una ceja cuando escucharon la pista. A esa canción Albus le metió dramatismo, la música era así, con matices, con suavidad, pero brutal. Vio a un par de chicas llorando, le pareció lindo pero ridículo. De nuevo los vídeos. La gente no paraba de grabarle o de tomar fotos, eso le parecía tan raro, y es que en la escuela todo el mundo cantaba (unos mejor que otros) pero eran muy naturales al respecto, no podía evitar sentirse un poco avasallado.

Y Bitch que se les cayeron los calzones cuando comenzó Dream On. Al principio, durante los ensayos cuando comenzó a intentar cantarla le dolía la garganta, después de practicar de cuatro a cinco horas diarias durante tanto tiempo había empezado a agarrar la tecnica.

Dennis decía que se escuchaba genial, pero Dennis era su novio así que no contaba.

Lo siguiente que cantó fue un hit en su tiempo, Umbrella de Rihana y la letra no le iba mucho pero era fácil de cantar a comparación de las otras y era mucho más conocida.

Al final, después de unos anuncios le indicaron al publico que el receso duraría quince minutos y que se presentaría la clase de baile. Albus estaba emocionado, ahí participaban sus dos amigos. Después del espectáculo de baile habría el receso de media hora y después iría la siguiente obra de teatro, El zorro, donde Dennis participaba como el zorro precisamente.

Durante el receso de los quince minutos pudo conocer a la familia de Sam, Charles y Marian parecían ser unos padres estupendos, estaban felices y orgullosos de su hijo y además tenía dos hermanas mayores y un hermano menor. Sus hermanas se llamaban Lindsay y Christine, el pequeño era Jon. Lindsay parecía tener casi tanto carisma y buena vibra que Sam.

Después un sonido retumbante empezó a llenar el lugar, el sonido hacía retumbar su pecho, y un mix de un montón de canciones modernas empezaron a guiar el movimiento de 16 bailarines. Parecían maquinas perfectas aunque no podía ver bien el rostro de todos, eran siluetas moviéndose entre el humo y las luces pero pudo distinguir a Sam por su altura y a Dennis por el cabello y la figura.

Albus no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas se le salieran de emoción y en su interior, debajo de toda la admiración surgió un pequeño destello de envidia, porque Sam se movía genial, todos bailaban genial pero Sam era un Dios del baile.

Cuando el baile terminó fue el primero en chocar con los chicos y Dennis fue hasta él para robarle un beso.

o-o-o-o-o

Scorpius estaba acomodando su equipaje, después de las fiestas navideñas se iría al piso nuevo que su abuelo le había conseguido. Bueno, nuevo no era exactamente, era el piso que le había comprado para vivir con Albus.

Pensó en él y en como su abuelo, sin saber que habían dejado de ser amigos. lo había mandado remodelar para que ambos estuviesen cómodos. En las paredes verdes para las habitaciones y las rocas falsas que mandó colocar para darle apariencia de castillo antiguo. También en los sofás de piel y los adornos de serpientes que había mandado a hacer para que fuera lo más parecido al hogar que ambos pudiesen tener en Londres. Una extensión de su habitación en Hogwarts. En ese momento el único cambio era que cada uno tendría una habitación propia. Ahora las cosas habían cambiado tanto que ni siquiera estarían juntos.

La única cosa por la cual Scorpius no le había armado la de Atlantis a su padre con respecto a su matrimonio con Lily era que si ellos se casaban entonces tendría pequeñas oportunidades para verle, ya fuera en la boda o en pequeñas reuniones familiares. Tal vez nunca podría recuperarlo por completo, no por lo menos su amor, era consciente de lo mucho que lo lastimó, pero en la boda podría pedirle disculpas y después tener pequeños gestos hacia él y desmostrarle que ya no era un imbécil y que podían coexistir sin lastimarse y sin huir del otro. Quizá en algunos años hasta podrían volver a ser amigos.

Le ponía nervioso saber que en enero podría verlo otra vez. Cerró sus ojos mientras doblaba una sudadera con el emblema de su casa bien grande. Llevaba su apellido escrito en la parte de atrás y también su número de jugador, 04.

Se preguntó quién tendría su puesto después de que el saliese. No conocía nadie en el equipo B que lo pudiese suplir, tal vez Ginos lo tomaría, era la más capaz.

Escuchó que tocaban la puerta y dio el permiso de entrar.

— ¿Estás acomodando tus cosas tan pronto? Faltan algunos días. — Le dijo su padre con cierto aire de melancolía.

Scorpius sonrió de medio lado. Su padre no se acostumbraba a la idea. Antes no tenía problemas, sabía que mudarse mientras estudiaba formaba parte del crecer de cualquier mago pero después de lo de Torres se había vuelto tan sobreprotector que apenas podían respirar ambos. Los últimos días incluso estuvieron tomando la terapia juntos, para comprender que el mundo no estaba detrás de ellos, que nadie quiere hacerles daño intencionadamente, que el peligro existe pero que no podían vivir con miedos.

En terapia fue la primera vez que su padre se dejaba ver tan vulnerable y en parte Scorpius entendió las razones que tenía su padre para ser como era, todos los miedos que tenía. Lo único que quería era que nadie volviese a lastimarlo. Era imposible estar enojado con un padre que se deja ver tan humano. No era algo muy común entre Slytherin, ni siquiera entre amigos que es la familia con la que uno elige ser uno mismo, mucho menos entre padres e hijos que siempre guardan secretos los unos de los otros por diferentes razones.

Su padre se sentó en la cama y lo observaba empacar.

— ¿Por qué estás llevando tus sudaderas de quidditch?

— La gente ahí me va a tratar mal inmediatamente por quién soy, por la casa a la que pertenezco, por lo que representa mi familia, porque nadie me vio hacer las pruebas, porque soy extremadamente guapo y rico. Las serpientes representan todo lo que soy, todo lo que somos, no voy a dejar que me hagan menos por pertenecer a la casa de Slytherin. Cuando el día termine y los entrenamientos me hayan dejado frito pondré esto sobre mi uniforme y saldré a la calle con esto. Los Slytherin son tan buenos como los demás, habrá que demostrárselos.

Su padre sonrió.

— Sólo espero que no rompan tu craneo el primer día. Tenemos los cráneos de barbilla punteaguada más perfectos del mundo. — Scorpius se rió. Era tonto pero era cierto. —Hablando de cráneos préstame tu mano.

Eso sonó extraño pero Scorpius de todos modos lo hizo. Entonces Draco sacó el anillo Malfoy de su dedo y le puso otro en su lugar.

— Es de platino y zafiro. — Scorpius lo acercó a su rostro para verlo. Era un craneo con la boca abierta, en la boca llevaba una piedra, pero este no era zafiro azul sino un zafiro negro. Al craneo lo sostenían dos serpientes con la boca abierta, parecían estar a punto de devorar al craneo, es resto del anillo eran el cuerpo de éstas serpientes. — ¿Te gusta?

— Es...bastante Slytherin sí. Está lindo.

— Bastante tetrico querrás decir, la forma la eligió Theo, pero representa lo que quiero decir. Es el nuevo diseño para nuestro anillo familiar. Necesitaba una remodelación, no había cambiado desde el siglo XIX. Era un cambio necesario.

— ¿Y qué es lo que tratas de decirle a la gente?

Su padre lo miró a los ojos. Tenía una mirada peligrosa, algo que nunca había visto en su padre.

— Que si se meten con nosotros están muy, pero muy jodidos.

Jodidos es una palabra que retumbó mucho en su cabeza, empezando porque su padre nunca hablaba así, ni con ese tono ni con esas palabras.

— ¿Tiene alguna diferencia con el anterior? En magia me refiero...

— Hechizos nuevos si que tiene, es rastreador, esta vez no sólo con magos sino que también ningún muggle puede quitártelo a menos de que le des permiso, por lo tanto es imposible de robar ya que si lo hacen, la persona muere de combustión espontanea.

— ¿Le pusiste un hechizo para quemar a un muggle vivo al anillo? — Dijo tratando de quitarlo de su dedo pero no pudo, el anillo no apretaba ni nada, incluso se deslizaba hasta la altura de su uña pero no salía.

— También uno para que no puedas quitarlo, sólo puedo quitártelo yo. Por que claro, es un rastreador, también tiene uno que mide el peligro, si estás en peligro de muerte activa un mecanismo especial y se vuelve traslator, ilegal por supuesto, y también uno de para medir las malas intensiones, si durante el entrenamiento alguien quiere hechizarte para hacerse el gracioso el anillo hará trabajar al maldito karma y este rebotará hacia él, espero que tus futuros compañeros sean personas normales y no quieran jugarte malas pasadas.

— ¿Cómo se supone que practicaré si el anillo rebotará todo?

— Sólo funcionará si la persona no está haciéndolo por deber sino por...puras ganas de joder. — Otra vez esa palabra.

— ¿Algo más que deba saber? — Preguntó enojado.

— Vendrás cada domingo a comer con nosotros o sino el anillo hará que sientas nauseas toda la semana.

La mandibula de Scorpius se abrió completamente.

— No puedo creerlo.

— Créelo. Tu abuelo me hizo lo mismo y su padre a él. Es una tristeza pero así son las cosas, recuerda que aunque jures lealtad al jefe de Aurores tu obligación principal es tu familia.

— Eso es ir un poco lejos.

— Sí bueno, también quería que me ayudaras un poco. — Dijo sacando un rollo de pergamino bastante pequeño de su pantalón. Lo desenrrolló y medía como 60 cm.

— ¿Qué es?

— Una lista de nombres para bebé. Lo haremos por votaciones, puedes votar por cinco. —Scorpius se sentó junto a su padre y se recargó en él mientras leía los nombres. Se rió inconscientemente al ver tantas puntitos miniatura.

¿A cuantas personas le has preguntado?

— A tus abuelos, tus tíos, los niños, mi asistente, los amigos de tu abuelo, el personal del tío Greg, al de tu tío Theo, a nuestro personal de seguridad y al de laboratorio.

— Mmm...¿no quieres ir a preguntar a tus amigos del departamento de comercio internacional?

— Tengo reunión con ellos mañana específicamente para resolver éste tema.

Scorpius se ahogó con su propia risa. Su padre era un caso.

o-o-o-o-o

— ¡POR FIN LIBRES! — Gritó un pelirrojo corriendo hacia una jardinera.

Era de noche, hacía mucho frío y ni así el gesto en la cara de Dennis dejaba de mostrar incredulidad al ver la forma de actuar de Fred.

— ¿En serio son tus primos? — Preguntó Victoria con un gesto muy Slytherin que decía "Asquerosos Gryffindors" en toda la cara.

—Ninguno de ellos había visto una obra de teatro antes. Mucho menos un musical. — Se excusó Albus. — Traten de comprenderlo.

Lucy lo escuchó y empezó a reírse.

— Lo bueno es que no es James. — Le dijo ésta. — Él si me avergüenza...con toda esa felicidad, asqueroso realmente.

— Pensé que era sólo yo. — Dijo Roxane. Fred volvió a ellos y se arrojó a su hermana.

— Roxane, tengo hambre.

— Pronto. — Dijo ésta. —Tengo dinero que mamá me dio la semana pasada.

—No se preocupen chicos yo pago. — Dijo el tío Percy. — Sé que les han castigado y tú Roxane tienes que comprar nuevos guantes de buscardor.

— ¿Papá te dijo? — Preguntó extrañada.

— ¿Buscador?— Preguntó Sam. — Todos los magos presentes se paralizaron medio segundo. De hecho, fue tan evidente que los muggles presentes se dieron cuenta.

— Un deporte de mi pueblo. — Dijo rápidamente Albus. — Es cómo el fútbol pero en equipos de 7 contra 7.

— ¿Qué es el Fútbol?— Preguntó Fred.

Albus no podía creer que fuera tan idiota. Con razón era el mejor amigo de James.

— Es como el quidditch pero únicamente se juega con los pies, tienen sólo un balón, una portería y se juega en equipos de 11. — Respondió tranquilamente. — De hecho es muy parecido, no hay buscadores pero los cazadores se llaman delanteros, los golpeadores defensas y el guardián se llama portero o guardameta.

—Ohhh...— Dijeron todos los primos de Albus al unisono. Los demás no sabían bien como debían sentirse. Una especie de sorpresa junto con incredulidad. A nadie ahí les gustaba mucho los deportes de ese estilo pero pensar en que había gente que no sabía como se jugaba el fútbol...era dos o tres rayitas más arriba de inquietante. Más que nunca se preguntaron cómo era la vida de Albus en el lugar de donde provenía y era raro porque todos vestían normal y no tenían acentos extraños ni nada, si acoso el acento escoces era muy marcado pero nada más.

— Bueno, nosotros nos tenemos que ir Albus. — Anunció Sam dándole un abrazo fuente a Albus y siendo completamente correspondido.— Te llamo en Navidad ¿Estarás aquí o en West Country?

— Irlanda...— Dijo Dennis pero luego miró a la familia de Albus. — Bueno, eso teníamos planeado pero...

— No creo que sea bienvenido en la madriguera. — Dijo Fred. Luego miró a Albus. — Sólo digo...no es un buen momento.— Albus sonrió triste.

— No hay problema, lo sé. — Miró a su amigo. — Estaré en Irlanda con Dennis.

— Ohh ya, nosotros iremos a Bath, te marco.— Otro abrazo, esta vez más largo y calido, después se separaron. Sam abrazó también a Dennis.

— Feliz navidad D.

— Feliz navidad Sam.

Los demás hicieron lo mismo. Tristán, Yael y Tabatha se despidieron de beso y abrazo de la pareja.

— Nosotros nos quedaremos en Londres. —Dijo el castaño.

— Les llamaremos. — Yael

— Ojalá el proximo año podamos pasar la navidad todos juntos.— Tabatha les dio el abrazo al último.

Sam se despidió formalmente de la familia de Dennis y de Albus y ambos hicieron lo mismo con la familia de Sam. Después de las despedidas Tristán subió a sus chicas a su auto y Victoria se fue con Sam y su familia en una gran camioneta. Seguro pararían para cenar algo pero Albus supuso que era algo incomodo para todos interrumpir a dos familias en conocerse mutuamente.

La familia de Albus venía en una camioneta plateada familiar y también la de Dennis, pero la suya era roja. Dennis tomó el lugar de piloto y le dijo a Percy que lo siguiera. El padre de Dennis le cedió el lugar de copiloto a Albus y eso lo sintió un tanto extraño pero al menos podría estar con su rubio un momento.

— Quiero que pases primero a Ding Dong China. —Le dijo Albus. Había traído un paquete en la mano desde casa y a Dennis le salió una sonrisa del alma. Albus no tenía ni idea de cómo lo había conmovido aquello.

— Me haces sentir mal porque yo no le compré nada.

— Le diré que viene de parte de los dos.

— Te quiero mucho Albus. — Dijo con la garganta cortada.

Cuando llegaron el lugar estaba a punto de cerrar.

— Esperen aquí. — Les dijo Dennis a su familia.

Los dos chicos bajaron de la camioneta y le hicieron gestos a Percy para que se estacionara pero que no bajara. Después ambos corrieron al loca.

— Lo siento estamos cerrando. —Les dijo el viejo con su fuerte acento. — Ahh Albus, Dennis ¿Qué hacen aquí tan tarde?

— Lo sabemos, acabamos de salir de nuestro evento.

— Lamentamos que no haya podido venir.— Dijo Dennis.— Nos vamos a Irlanda a pasar navidades con mi familia pero queríamos verle antes de marcharnos mañana temprano. —Entonces Albus le extendió el paquete al hombre.

— Es de parte de ambos.

— Ohhh...niños, no se hubiesen molestado.

— No es molestia, después de todo lo que nos ha ayudado es lo menos que podíamos hacer. — El hombre abrió el paquete y era un juego de perfume, crema de afeitar y loción.

— Ohhh muy bonito chicos.

"Y muy caro" Pensó Dennis en su cabeza al ver la marca. Ambos chicos se despidieron con una sonrisa y Albus le hizo un gesto a su tío para que encendiera la camioneta. Ambos subieron a la camioneta y Dennis no se podía quitar de la cabeza de dónde había sacado Albus el dinero para comprar el juego de lociones. Claro que no iba a preguntarle frente a su familia pero tendrían una charla interesante después.

Llegaron a un restaurante familiar llamado British en el que Albus y él sólo habían comido un par de veces. Más por culpa de Victoria que otra cosa porque ahí incluso la mayoría de las ensaladas llevaban carne. Era medianamente económico así que no tendrían problemas por eso así que se bajaron todos y entraron pidiendo una mesa para trece personas.

Los meseros juntaron algunas mesas y después de haber acomodado les dejaron las cartas en su sitio. La familia de Albus se veía un poco extrañada.

— Albus ¿Porqué esas cosas están prendidas? Las del abuelo no prenden. — Preguntó Molly a su primo. La familia de Dennis volteó la cabeza tan rápido hacia ellos dos que casi se rompieron el cuello.

— Bueno, son bombillas, aquí tienen algo que se llama electricidad. Es como una especie de...magia que enciende las cosas y de eso no tenemos en casa del abuelo. Aquí en Londres todo funciona con electricidad, por eso hay tantas luces en la calle y pantallas en los edificios.

— ¿Aquí no se usan lamparas de aceite o velas?

— No...sólo electricidad.

— Ohhh...— le sonrió Molly.— Lo siento, es que papá no sabía que eran.

— De nada.

Albus miró a su alrededor y pudo notar los ojos en ellos.

Incluso pudo ver a Adam ocultando un "Santa Mierda" detrás del menú. Oliver incluso le dio un golpe en el brazo para que se comportara.

— ¿De dónde eres Albus? Preguntó educadamente de Kira, la abuela de Dennis.

— De West Country.

— ¿Inglaterra?

— Sí.

— Vaya, aunque tu acento es muy...

— Escocés...sí, lo sé.— Dijo con una risa nerviosa.— Todos nosotros estudiamos en una escuela en un internado en Escocia. Es tradición.

Su familia mágica lo estaba mirando como diciendo "¿Pero qué dices?", todos menos claro sus tíos que ya estaban más acostumbrados a mentir a medias.

— Nuestra escuela es muy tradicional, es un internado mixto y como fue construido hace más de mil años no se le pueden hacer modificaciones para no dañar la infraestructura. No hay luz, no hay internet y no hay gas. Todo es bosque, leña, piedra, pasillos y escaleras.— Dijo el tío Percy. — Es por eso mi hija tiene curiosidad. No estamos acostumbrados a estas cosas.

— ¿Pero entonces qué les enseñan en sus escuelas? ¿A contar?— Preguntó Adam que a sus quince años ya había llevado biología, física y química.

— No, eso nos lo enseñan en casa. — El hombre le enseñó una sonrisa amable aunque claramente el comentario no lo había sido. — Ninguno de nosotros ha tenido una educación como la de ustedes, porque no la necesitamos. Nosotros por ejemplo, vivimos en una pequeña comunidad de 300 personas, nos dedicamos al ganado y a la cosecha y eso es lo que comemos. En el colegio aprendemos sobre plantas y animales, y...otra serie de cosas que no te podrías creer ni aunque te las explicara pero son 7 años bastante exigentes.

Eso era medio verdad, medio mentira y todos los magos lo captaron. En Devon, que era donde estaba la madriguera, el tío Percy hacía todo tipo de labores de granja que fueran necesarias para mantener contenta a su madre, pero en el mundo mágico Percy tenía estudios en derecho penal y mercantil. Era un catedrático muy importante dentro de la facultad de derecho mágico. Hacerse pasar por un simple e ignorante granjero no era algo muy común en la familia considerando la importancia de la familia al ser todos héroes de guerra.

— ¿Entonces es una escuela para granjeros?

— Esencialmente.

— ¿Y van a Escocia sólo para eso? — Preguntó aún más incrédulo.

— Y a encontrar a nuestras futuras parejas.

— Ohh eso es cierto. Percy y yo nos conocimos en el colegio, pero él estaba muy ocupado con Penelope Clearwater como para notarme.

— Claro que te noté, pero tenías 11 cuando yo tenía 16. Me esperé a que crecieras un poco, no puedes juzgarme.

— ¿Notaste a una chica de once años? — Se burló Fred.

— Por lo menos se le propuso cuando ella ya era mayor de edad. — Dijo Roxane. —Al menos la mitad de las serpientes llevan anillos de compromiso.

— HA...— Se burló Albus. — America Carter y Daniel Bain de segundo año están casados desde los cuatro años.

Todos abrieron la boca.

— Imposible...un tejón con una serpiente. — Dijo escandalizada Lucy.

— Es como ver venir de frente el fin de los tiempos. —Alucinaba Fred.

— America es tejón pero sus padres son tan serpientes como yo. — Sentenció el pelinegro.

— ¿Cómo es que están casados? ¿Cuando regresan a casa a dónde van?

— Tienen dinero, son familias amigas desde el siglo XVI y viven en Lancastshire. — Dijo Percy. — Escuché que les construyeron una residencia entre las propiedades de ambas familias cuando cumplieron ocho pero no la habitarán hasta que salgan de Hogwarts.

— Madre mía. Pero si son jóvenes. — Argumentó Audrey.

— Los chicos de mi casa están bastante resignados a casarse por intereses familiares.

— ¿Scorpius no tenía prometida? — Preguntó Molly. La niña tenía 13 años pero parecía que te quería clavar un puñal directo al estomago y girarlo sobre la herida.

— No...hace siglos que los Malfoy se casan por amor.

— Ohhh ya, yo siempre pensé que te ibas a casar con Scorpius pero como ambos son varones y Scorpius era hijo único no pensé que lo fueran a dejar.

— Ya...pero no, a él no le gustan los chicos.

— Esa es la mentira más grande jamás contada. — Dijo Fred. Roxane asintió.

— Cuando tu te fuiste ese idiota de Torres se le pegó como una lapa. Obviamente Scorpius no le hizo puto caso. Scopius estaba coladicimo por ti, todos lo sabían menos él.

— Ha...creo que se están tomando muchas libertades creativas con la sexualidad de Scorpius. — La cara de Albus era un semáforo. No quería que Dennis escuchara aquello aunque Dennis tuviese una historia bien larga sobre chicos, él no quería que supiera de Scorpius.

— Creativas las formas en que Torres trataba de esconder su homosexualidad latente.

— ¿Supiste que murió? — Preguntó su tía.— Una lástima, era muy joven.

— ¿Ya tienen su orden?— Les preguntó el mesero que les dejó las cartas.

— Sí, por favor. — Pidió el moreno. — Un espagueti Alfredo. Para beber una Mirinda.— Luego miró a su familia.— ¿Ustedes que van a pedir?

Y entonces todo se volvió un pequeño y tranquilo caos de gente hablando al mismo tiempo y niños leyendo la carta.

Después de cenar las familias se separaron. Los mayores habían platicado sobre comida, crianza de vacas, cerdos y gallinas y sobre literatura e idiomas. Los más chicos magos sobre chismes de Hogwarts y los hermanos de Dennis se abstrajeron después de ver que no les interesaba ni entendían ninguna de las conversaciones.

Al final, Oliver se puso de acuerdo con Dennis para pasar por ellos por la mañana y partir todos a Dublín y dejó a los chicos en el complejo de apartamentos donde vivían, la familia de Dennis se quedaba en un hotel.

Al rubio le molestaban varias cosas y Albus podía verlo en su ceño fruncido.

— ¿Pasa algo?— Dennis no había levantado la mirada del piso desde que habló con su padre a la entrada del edificio. Estaban entrando a la habitación de Albus y Dennis sólo le hizo el gesto de que entrara y cerró la puerta tras de él.

— ¿Tu familia tiene algún negocio del que no quieres que me entere?

— ¿Ahh...— Albus puso sus manos sobre la cadera y miró incredulo a Dennis. Casi se rió, no, de hecho lo hizo. ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Sortilegios Weasley? ¿Por qué...?

— Por qué eso es lo que seguramente está pensando mi familia. — Levantó la voz exasperado. — Por que ella es Doctora en Historia y él es Ingeniero Petroquímico y mi padre es un jodido profesor de lengua y literatura y estoy seguro de que hasta mis hermanos que son unos adorables asnos han deducido que lo que han dicho tú y tu tío es una sarta de mentiras bastante bien ensayada. Empezando por "un tradicional internado mixto" mis cojones Al, ni siquiera Eton es mixto. "Un colegio milenario para granjeros" puta basura Al.

¿Qué quieres que te diga? Pensaba Albus en su cabeza. En su cabeza su yo interno estaba corriendo en circulos.

— Yo...

— En estos momentos estoy cuestionándome hasta tu puñetero nombre Albus así que habla con la verdad porque en los pueblos de 300 habitantes ni siquiera hay bancos y estoy seguro de que a ti te hacían transferencia bancaria y de que tu tío no lucía como un granjero sino como algún tipo de profesionista estirado. Dios, mira tu cara, en este momento estás buscando que mentira decirme. ¿Y qué es esa tontería de tejones, serpientes, águilas y leones? Pareciera que...

— Soy un mago...— Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. Fue cuando escuchó su voz rota que Dennis volvió a mirar la cara de su novio. — Soy un mago...pero no se supone que te lo diga.

— Toma las cosas en serio joder...— Dijo completamente enojado. Lo empujó y trató de salir de la habitación de Albus pero en cuanto abrió la puerta ésta volvió a cerrarse con fuerza y se puso el seguro a sí misma.

Miró su mano por unos segundos. Luego la puerta.

— Tienes que prometer que no se lo dirás a nadie. — La voz de Albus estaba congestionada. — De otra manera tendré que borrarte la memoria y yo no quiero eso, de verdad que no, quiero que me aceptes, esto es parte de ellos.— Dijo refiriéndose a su familia.— Y es parte de mi.

Dennis se volteó y vio a Albus. Abrazando con su propio brazo al resto de él, completamente frágil, lloroso, incluso se veía pequeño, como si la vergüenza hubiera empequeñecido su ser.

— No quiero mentirte, pero no podía decirte la verdad, es contra la ley, para que se me permitiera hacerlo tendríamos que casarnos...para decirte lo que soy, para decirte lo que es mi familia.

— Hemos follado en bastantes parques y baños públicos como para que me vengas con que eres respetuoso de la ley. — Dijo sentándose en la cama. — Ahora me vas a contar qué carajos pasa contigo porque estoy a punto de salirme de mi mismo y desmayarme. La puta puerta se cerró sola ¿sabes?

Albus estiró la mano en horizontal con palma arriba e hizo un gesto con los dedos, de inmediato una de las sillas junto a la ventana se deslizó por la habitación hasta llegar a él. Dennis cerró los ojos cuando Albus la puso frente a él. Los huevos los tenía hasta los tobillos.

— ¿Cómo mierda...?

— Soy un mago. Y no tienes que preguntarte mi nombre, Albus Severus Potter, mi nombre real.

* * *

Reviews

laura

Jajaja ésta vez fui yo la quetardó con la actualización respectiva. Y la verdad es que entre segundo parcial y final hubo muy poco espacio y he estado muy ocupada.

Scorp...bueno, sí, no lo quería poner tan dramatico porque de por sí él ya ha tenido mucho drama en su vida, supongo que como habrás leído arriba lo único que él quería era disculparse para estar bien consigo mismo y medio comenzar de nuevo. La verdad es que las palabras de Draco le dieron más fuerza para tomar esa decisión. Como cuando los amiguitos te retan "A que no haces esto..." pero sí, él también piensa lo mismo, hasta que Scorpius no se encuentre a sí mismo, una relación con Albus se volvería demasiado peligrosa, Albus es demasiado pasional para ser un Slytherin, hay mucho fuego en la vena y Scorpius, quién de momento ha sido muy pasivo (sobre todo en TCC) terminaría quemado. Todavía no está listo.

Jajaj esa frase me dio risa cuando la escribí, Sentí que es una combinación de algo que dirían Lucius y Narcissa, las palabras de Lucius y el tono de ella. Como sintiendo lástima y burla. Y es que sí, es un chico noble, pero que seas noble no significa que sea uno tonto y que no pueda tener sus propias motivaciones.

Pues no, Lily no es la única que le queda, pero si hablamos respecto a ella no es tampoco como si se puedan ver todo el rato, recordemos que viven muy lejos y que Albus está haciendo su vida con Dennis desemvolviendose en una carrera que demanda mucho de él y la verdad es que el chico le está ayudando a encontrar su zen. Pero creo que te darás cuenta de que él está empezando a manifestar los mismos sintomas que presentaba Scorpius. Lo ama demasiado. Lo escribo de una manera muy romantica por lo tanto va pasando despercibido pero Albus los vuelve loquitos de amor.

En cuanto, a si Albus se niega así mismo...no es cómo si se olvidara de quién es o de qué es lo qué es, pero llegado al momento, todavía no, Albus se da cuenta de que ya no necesita su magia porque él ya no forma parte de ese mundo.

En cuanto a tu enojo con Draco me alegro de que lo hayas resuelto, yo amo a Draco y me entristecería que lo vieras con malos ojos. Y bueno, Albus hace lo que es necesario, los Slytherin son supervivientes natos. Ginny, bueno agggg es uno de los personajes que más me dieron repulsión, tanto en libros como en peliculas y lo cierto es que lo que los Potter hicieron es cruel, pero creo que es mucho peor cuando se tiene una enfermedad (su excusa es que no saben que la tiene), y si bien el hipertiroidismo de Albus no es cancer, es una enfermedad que incomoda, sobre todo para alguien tan activo porque afecta en gran manera tu corazón y las reacciones químicas de tu cuerpo.

Yo pienso que los Malfoy...no te lo diré porque no he subido ese capítulo en Lovely Lily aún, así que tendrás que esperar a verlo cariño. XD

Respuesta satisfactoria...mmm yo lo llamaría a regañadientes XD. Jajaja Harry como su jefe, eso es estresante, pero bueno, él quiere ser auror, lo que no tengo claro (siento que esto se escribe solo) es si lo hace por conviccón o por huir.

En cuanto a elegir algo como medimago o psicomago, no creo, recordemos que la segunda profesión en mi mundo no existe, por eso Scorp tiene muchos problemas, Scorpius en este momento no tiene madera para salvar a nadie, siento que se quedaría estatico frente a una persona herida. O a alguien a punto de morir. Y ya sé, ser Auror es una vocación de servicio también, pero aquí sería un tanto...como ese tipo de casos donde un soldado se enlista porque prefiere luchar en la guerra a luchar con su persona o con su familia, y creo que eso es una carácteristica de mi Scorpius. La terapia lo ayuda pero como bien dices, los dos traen problemas todavía y tienen que arreglarse. Además, en el dado caso de que Albus necesitara uno, y los hubiera, de todos modos él iría a uno muggle.

Selssalazar

Jajaja gracias, por lo mismo es que tardo mucho en subir, esta vez me he tardado un mes en hacerlo porque no sabía muy bien como escribirlo pues como va de la mano con el otro fanfic, quizá algo adelantado es complicado no spoilear lo que se leerá en el otro.

Sí, bueno, ellos tendrán que sufrir por sus errores tarde o temprano.

Jajaja mucho de lo que pasa con Lily es que está un poco insegura porque ya no vive cómo lo hacía y ahora tiene que preocuparse por lo que dirá la gente, cosa que a la familia de Harry no le importa. Tiene que rehacer su escala de valores y adoptar costumbres que no tenía.

Y el Scorbus...Wiii el próximo capítulo hay reencuentro entre esos dos.

Hasta luego lectora fantasma.

Christine C

Hola Christine, que linda eres, de verdad siempre eres la primera.

mmmm pues hasta el próxico se reencuentran.

Y bueno, sí, los padres de Albus se arrepentirán, creo que ya lo hacen, es la culpa vs el orgullo.

Nos leemos Chris. Perdón por tardar sobre todo contigo que siempre estás tan al pendiente.


	15. Chapter 15

Más de 21000 palabras eh? sí me tardo pero tampoco me hago mensa. Sí escribo.

* * *

Capítulo 15:

 **Mi hogar**

Esa mañana sólo Dennis abordó la camioneta familiar.

Trató de sonreír lo más que pudo pero las bromas de sus hermanos sobre la familia rara de Albus no se la ponían fácil. Su padre y su abuelo iban en la parte de adelante de la camioneta y él tomaba la mano de su abuela quién le contaba un chisme de farándula. No se sentía bien dejando a Albus en Londres, pero tampoco se sentía bien estando en la misma habitación con él después de haber escuchado la verdad detrás de sus mentiras.

Le preguntó por el dinero. Después de que le contó sobre todo lo mágico que había en el mundo y de porqué debían ocultarse Dennis le preguntó por el dinero. Albus había mirado hacia abajo.

— No quiero decirtelo.

— ¿Lo robas?...Lo robas usando tu magia.

— No...

— Entonces de dónde lo sacas. Porque el puñetero regalo para el señor Fu se sale bastante de tu presupuesto usual.

Albus se había equivocado mucho al intentar hablar, se equivocaba mucho al tratar de decir una mentira más. Así que al final se puso a llorar. Y Dennis hubiese preferido que no le contase la verdad. Hubiese preferido pensar que era un ladrón y que era malo de verdad.

En una estación de descanso, justo en la frontera de Inglaterra con Irlanda del Norte se compró una cajetilla de cigarros y se puso a fumar un poco mientras su familia comía hamburguesas.

Su padre salió del restaurante de la estación y le pidió un cigarrillo.

— Hace mucho tiempo no te veía fumar...¿Cuanto llevas haciéndolo? — Le preguntó a su padre.

— Un par meses, en realidad no fumo tanto, sólo un par cada quince días ¿Y tú? No sabía que fumabas.

— Fumo desde los 16. — Dijo sin verlo a los ojos. Dejó caer la ceniza. Lo había dejado cuando llegué a Londres, no es como si tuviera el tiempo o el dinero para hacerlo. Además a Albus no le gusta el sabor del tabaco. La única vez que lo hice fumar le dolió la cabeza y sólo le había dado tres caladas.

— ¿Por qué no vino?

— Le pedí que no lo hiciera.

— ¿Confías en ese chico? Es decir, dejando de lado su absurda historia de vida, no es un chico que me dé buena espina. Parece cómo si estuviese lleno de secretos.— La comisura de Dennis se levantó formando una extraña y amarga sonrisa.

— No tienes idea.

— ¿Has peleado con él?

— No fue precisamente una pelea. Rompí con él pero no fue una pelea.

— ¿Es en serio?

— Tú lo dijiste, guarda muchos secretos. — Encendió otro cigarro.

— ¿Cuantos llevas?

—¿Con éste?...seis.

— No es precisamente un buen ejemplo para tus hermanos, recuerda que están en una edad difícil.

— Los dos fuman, te preocupas como si no supieras que su madre no les cuida de manera adecuada, además, para prohibirle a tus hijos fumar debes dar el puto ejemplo. — Dijo sin más. Su padre no sabía si abrir la boca de sorpresa o cerrarla de disgusto.

— ¿Estarás así todas las fiestas? Me refiero a ser cortante, grosero, insensible y odioso, porque se suponía que éstas serían las Navidades más perfectas de los últimos cinco años, tu madre por fin deja que tus hermanos las pasen con nosotros y...

— Me dijo que se acostaba con otros por dinero.— Su padre se calló completamente. — Y apenas intentó explicarme me fui a mi habitación a llorar. — Tiró el jodido cigarro al suelo y lo pisoteó.

— Ohhh querido. — Dijo su padre abrazándolo.

— Yo lo quiero tanto...y sólo de pensar que...después de estar con otros iba conmigo y hacía cosas...y...maldita sea, en fiestas los laboratorios no abren, si ese jodido asqueroso de mierda me ha pegado algo juro que lo mato...Toda la rabia salía sin control ni filtro. Me ha mentido tanto y todavía se hace la victima, se atreve a llorar delante de mi cuando yo he sido el engañado...Yo...no me merezco eso...justo cuando creí que había encontrado al indicado. Cada uno es peor que el anterior, Dios.

— Hijo tienes 18 años...las decepciones pasan. Gracias a Dios tu no tienes que preocuparte por niños y esas cosas pero...no tienes porqué cerrarte sólo porque el chico no sea el adecuado.

— No...no papá tu no entiendes. Lo que sentía por Oliver, lo que sentía por Chris...se queda pendejo a un lado de lo que siento por él y es el peor de todos. Es un mentiroso de mierda que les da 500 vueltas a las mentiras de esos dos cabrones y mi corazón...está hecho pedazos, te juro que sólo quiero hacerme bolita y desaparecer. Quiero morirme. Nunca nadie me había hecho sentir tan mierda.

—¿Entonces le sigues queriendo?

— Uno no puede dejar de querer a otro en dos segundos. No soy mi madre. — Dijo enojado mientras entraba al restaurante.

o-o-o-o-o

Albus se bebió el Brandi en el trascurso de la mañana del 24 de diciembre, llevaba desde el 22 completamente ebrio. Apagó los teléfonos para no recibir llamadas de sus amigos y se puso a hacerse pajas mentales mientras veía antiguas películas de Disney. Estaba nevando fuera y él podía ver el su aliento congelado. No quería pararse a prender la calefacción.

Pensó en la idea estúpida de matarse. No padres, no Scorpius, no novio y mejor amigo no disponible. La vida se la traía floja pero le daba pereza y repelús abrirse las venas, cualquier muerte se le antojaba grotesca en realidad. No quería ser una mancha en el pavimento, no quería arrojarse frente a un automóvil y no había de donde colgarse. Pensó que quizá era mejor morir asesinado.

Salió ha hacer compras de pánico a medio día. A penas y se podía sostener en pie. Fue con pantuflas y bata. Le importaba una mierda. Compró más vino, específicamente Vodka, un pollo preparado y algo de paella para su cena Navideña de una sola persona. Se rió ante su patetismo.

La cajera le vio mal.

— Mi novio me terminó. Deja de juzgarme y cobra. — Dijo extendiendo su tarjeta. La chica, que parecía de unos 24 años, bajó la vista y cobró los productos. Pagó por la bolsa y salió con sus tres botellas de Vodka, su pollo y su paella. Caminó de manera inestable hasta le estación del metro y regresó a su departamento.

El lugar estaba casi desierto, algunos chicos se quedaban en Londres, pero no más de seis. Saludó a unos, no vio a Tristán y mucho mejor.

Se tiró a ver el cisne negro.

Tendría que verla otra vez porque se sentía tan triste y tan borracho que no podía entenderla ni sentirla.

Se arrastró hasta el espacio de la cocina por poción anti-resaca pero no le sirvió de mucho ya que no tenía resaca, seguía muy borracho. Se quedó tirado jugando con la puerta de la alacena hasta que se quedó dormido.

Despertó a las nueve de la noche y le dolía la espalda por el frío. Mierda. Se le había pasado su medicamento. Se pasó la mano por la cara y gateó hasta su cama. Abrió su pollo y lo calentó con magia. Después lo comió en silencio pasándose la comida con tragos de Vodka.

Después volvió a acostarse sin lavarse los dientes.

o-o-o-o-o

El 24 de diciembre se armó una gran fiesta en Malfoy Manor, casi todos los invitados eran empleados mágicos de Grupo Malfoy y Scorpius lo estaba medio disfrutando, no les gustaba el ruido y como no podía beber tampoco se le antojaba la convivencia. Conocía a muchos de los invitados desde niño, sobre todo a las chicas de seguridad. Todas eran hermosas, altas y delgadas. Era algo extraño que su padres hubiese elegido a sus guardespaldas así, eran del corte de su asistente y no tenían expresiones faciales, parecían muñecas sin alma.

Entre los invitados también estaban los Quebec, los Nietz, los Blackqueen, los Peterson, los Lessing, los Aiken, los Carter, los Bain, algunas importaciones como los Müller y otras familias importantes procedentes de Alemania y Austria, todos con sus túnicas caras y vestidos ampones.

A Scorpius le entraban ganas de suicidarse cada vez que escuchaba las pláticas estúpidas de la gente sobre los viajes que planeaban hacer o los negocios que se cerrarían (y no estaba bromeando, él ya había intentado el suicidio una vez y sabía de lo que hablaba). Vomitaba internamente cuando lo metían a una conversación a la fuerza.

Lo único bueno de la fiesta era ver a Lily intentar apañárselas con los invitados. Claramente estaba incomoda. Había demasiado brillo y demasiada hipocresía para ella. Demasiadas platicas tontas considerando el promedio que tenía la niña, su querido Heffer no estaba ahí para sacarla del lugar y su padre estaba muy ocupado haciendo negocios para darse cuenta de que la chica se estaba ahogando con toda la mierda clasista que había en el aire.

La gente ya estaba murmurando cosas. Teorías conspirativas sobre el porqué un hombre como él se metería con una niña como ella. La reputación de ella estaba saliendo bastante más raspada que la de su padre por supuesto, las mujeres siempre tenían la culpa.

Él pudo haber hecho algo, pero no lo hizo. Se lo merecía.

A media noche decidió retirarse y entonces, al pasar por una ventana notó que una lechuza se dirigía a Malfoy Manor. Decidió cambiar de destino y fue hasta la lechuzería de su mansión.

¿Quién mandaba lechuzas el pleno 24? Tal vez era algo urgente. Cuando llegó a la torre sintió que toda la sangre le bajaba a los pies. Era Dakota.

La preciosa Dakota con sus plumas color arena.

— Hola preciosa. —Dijo acariciando a la mascota. — Dejame quitarte esto. — Comenzó a quitarle la correa que amarraba un gran paquete. Scorpius vio la tarjeta. Era un regalo de Navidad para Lily pero no venía con nada más que una nota que decía "Para Lily" y eso era todo.

Scorpius miró a la lechuza y le dio un beso en la frente.

— ¿Quieres pasar la noche aquí? — Le preguntó a la lechuza. — Me gustaría enviarle una carta a Albus pero no la tengo lista ¿Te parece si descansas hoy y se la llevas mañana?— La lechuza se frotó con él cual si fuera gato. Eso es linda, descansa. Dijo para después tomar el regalo e irse.

De camino a su habitación dejó el regalo dentro de la nueva habitación de su padre (al menos había tenido el detalle de conservar intactos los aposentos de su madre) y después se fue a su pieza. Se sentó en el escritorio y sacó pluma, tinta y pergamino.

o-o-o-o-o

Oliver Munro no se había imaginado así las navidades.

Scott y Adam estaban bastante a comedidos con sus abuelos, sus padres estaban siendo extremadamente dulces con los niños pero apenas Dennis entraba en la habitación todo se llenaba de un silencio incomodo. Sus hermanos aunque al principio trataron de bromear con el asunto de la rareza de Albus pero pronto se dieron cuenta de que no era un tema para bromear. Los ojos de su hijo estaban entre rojos y amoratados, casi no hablaba y salía a fumar todo el tiempo. Ni siquiera se peinaba.

Llevaba el celular en la mano pero no lo revisaba. Estaba esperando una llamada que Oliver ni siquiera estaba seguro de que llegaría.

El 26 Dennis le pidió las llaves de la camioneta. Oliver le dio las llaves a su hijo aunque por la expresión de su hijo dedujo de inmediato que no le devolvería la camioneta y que tendría que devolver a los chicos a Londres con el auto de sus padres. Ni siquiera empacó, sólo tomó su cajetilla de cigarros, sus llaves y la cartera.

Sus hermanos le vieron marcharse mientras se hacían los que no ponían atención pues supuestamente estaban jugando cartas con el abuelo pero en cuanto escucharon la camioneta arrancar detuvieron la farsa y literalmente pusieron las cartas sobre la mesa.

— Casi no lo vemos en Londres porque a mamá no le agrada pero siempre parece muy feliz. Es la primera vez que lo veo comportarse de esa manera. — Le dijo Scott.

— Mi amiga Mary tiene un hermano gay y dice que los gay son muy intensos...no sé, veo a mi hermano y no sé si sentir alegría o tristeza al saber que hay gente que se ame así, pienso que somos mucho más felices cuando no amamos.

— Eso es porque no te has enamorado Adam, eres muy joven. — Le dijo Oliver a su hijo mientras agitaba su cabello con una sonrisa. Adam retiró su mano con poca delicadeza, casi con fastidio.

— Eso no tiene nada que ver, tu tienes 45 y te puedo asegurar que si no la quisiste a ella que te dio tres hijos, no has querido a nadie y eres bastante feliz. O por lo menos bastante normal.

Oliver se le quedó viendo a su hijo menor y por primera vez se dio cuenta de que tan profunda había sido la herida que había dejado el divorcio en sus hijos.

Por supuesto que había amado a su madre pero por alguna razón las palabras no le salían de la boca.

o-o-o-o-o

Dakota lo despertó golpeando su ventana. Era 27 y le extrañaba que su lechuza no hubiese llegado antes, había mandado la lechuza desde el 23 para que llegara el 24, su lechuza debió haber regresado el 25 en la noche o a lo mucho el 26 si se quedaba a descansar.

Se levantó a abrirle y la lechuza se paró justo en la mesa, sin Dennis ahí no había razón para mantenerla enjaulada pero ebrio e inconsciente el moreno no reparaba en que la lechuza iba por ahí cagandolo todo. Albus saboreó el aliento de mierda que tenía por no haberse lavado la boca en días y beber y beber. Le dolían hasta los dientes. Dakota traía una rata muerta sobre la mesa.

— ¿La trajiste para mi preciosa? Le preguntó. — Albus hubiese jurado que la lechuza dijo que sí pero no podía afirmarlo. Se fue a la cocina y sacó las galletas para lechuza, aunque Dakota salía a cazar a Albus le gustaba consentirla y darle premios. Le dio una galleta y la lechuza la comió sobre la mesa dejando boronas a su paso. Entonces fue ahí que se dio cuenta de que llevaba un paquete pequeño amarrado en la pata.

Con los trabajos que daba estando borracho le quitó el paquete, era pequeño, como de unos 10x10 cm. La abrió y vio que en el interior de la caja venía un pergamino enrollado y un broche para túnica.

Se acercó el broche a la cara porque tenía la vista algo borrosa. Brillaba mucho pero estaba seguro de que no era de platino, más bien era plata. El broche consistía en dos piezas, una era una serpiente que de amable no tenía nada y la otra era un alfiler enorme con cabeza de cráneo para poder clavarlo. Le pareció genial la idea.

Después desenrrolló el pergamino y a penas puso la mirada en él supo que se trataba de una carta de Scorpius. Reconocería su caligrafía aunque estuviese drogado. Miró a su lechuza.

— Sabes Dakota, me hubiese gustado ser una lechuza como tú. — Le dio un trago al whisky de fuego que se compró en una escapada al callejón Diagón. — Es decir, entregas paquetes, vuelas, te dejan cazar, te dan galletas. La vida de lechuza es un jodido festín, te felicito, uno aquí, siendo mago, no tiene nada de especial, sólo tienes problemas en la escuela, con tus padres, con tu amor platónico y con tu novio. No es justo Dakota. De verdad que no.

Albus siguió hablando con Dakota por horas pero nunca leyó la carta, quería dejarla para después, le daba nervios leerla. Tenía miedo de lo que pudiera estar escrito en ella, de que dijera cosas horribles, o peor, que le hicieran sonreír y sentir cosas. No quería saber nada de Scorpius, si pudiera faltaría a la boda pero no quería dejar a Lily sola. No quería verlo. No quería verlo.

Compró algo de tequila pero para la fama que tenía la bebida no se había encontrado con gran cosa. Sin embargo la botella bastó para tirarlo todo el día junto a la carta que se negaba a leer.

No se despertó hasta que sintió un dolor horrible en plena cara.

o-o-o-o-o

Dennis había llegado a Londres después de cinco cajetillas de cigarro y casi dos días de camino. Normalmente no habría tardado tanto pero los caminos estaban congelados y en un tramo le había tocado algo de aguanieve. Le desesperaba no poder llegar y no era tan estúpido como para matarse en el camino. Tenía furia fría recorriendole las venas y sólo lograba calmarse fumando.

Cuando llegó a su edificio llamó a su padre y le avisó que ya había llegado, apagó su cigarro y se encaminó a la entrada. Tuvo que volver después de haber recorrido medio camino a la camioneta porque había dejado literalmente la puerta abierta. Lo cerró, le puso seguro y alarma. Después regresó a su objetivo.

En la sala común se encontró a cinco chicos reunidos, entre ellos Tristán. (Que no se había enterado de que Albus se había quedado en Londres).

— Hola D.

— Vete a la mierda. — Contestó completamente enojado tratando de subir las escaleras de manera rápida sin caerse. Los chicos se quedaron impactados, eso se lo esperaban de todos, incluso de Albus porque tenía un carácter volátill, de todos menos de él, que era casi un dulce.

Cuando Dennis llegó a la habitación de Albus tocó con fuerza la puerta fácil unas cuatro veces pero nadie respondía. Sacó sus llaves de la sudadera y buscó como desesperado la llave correcta pues tenía tres llaves iguales, la de Albus, la de él y la de el compañero que vivía a un lado de él (por que ese estúpido no perdía la cabeza porque la traía pegada). Cuando la puerta cedió se encontró con el tufo de su vida.

Olía a comida podrida, alcohol rancio, vomito y a animal.

El lugar no estaba tan terrible en si porque Albus no era desordenado, ni siquiera tenía muebles o adornos para desordenar, eran los olores del bote de basura desbordándose y de su mascota infernal Dakota que lo miraba con cara de "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?". Dennis notó que el suelo y la formica de la "cocina" estaban llenos de heces de la lechuza. Después miró hacia la cama y ahí estaba Albus, dormido.

¿Como era posible? ¿Con lo fuerte que había tocado la puerta?

Se acercó y vio que junto a Albus había un papel amarillo muy grueso y de apariencia antigua.

Dennis la tomó y vio la pulcra caligrafía en ella.

Comenzó a leerla pero entre más avanzaba un gesto de incredulidad le siguió a otra. No llegó ni al final del segundo párrafo cuando con la punta de su cigarro encendió el papel y lo tiró dentro de la tarja.

— Que hijo de puta. — Le dijo a Albus pero éste siguió dormido. Patió la cama. — Te andas escribiendo cartitas de amor con otros mientras yo me la paso llorando...— De un momento a otro se subió en la cama y comenzó a zarandear a Albus. — Despiértate carajo. — Dakota se alarmó y comenzó a ulular exaltada. — Tú vete a volar lejos bicho, no tengo tiempo para ti. — Gritó enojado asustando a la lechuza.

Dakota, sabiendo que no era lo mejor estar ahí en ese momento salió por la ventana abierta.

Dennis siguió zarandeando a Albus pero éste no respondía y Dennis estaba enojado y asustado y tantas emociones le embargaban que lo golpeó en toda la cara. Y Albus por fin dio signos de vida.

— ¿Qué mier...?

Lo golpeó varias veces con lágrimas en los ojos y sollozos que le salían del corazón.

— Imbécil, pedazo de mierda, hijo de puta. — Le gritaba una y otra vez. Dennis buscó debajo del cabello negro y de la sangre los labios de moreno y le besó.

Probablemente era el peor beso que se hubiesen dado nunca. Tenía el asqueroso gusto a alcohol, vomito y sangre de Albus y el nefasto sabor rancio de la bilis por falta de aliento y el tabaco de Dennis.

Terrible.

Albus se sentía tan feliz que comenzó a llorar también. Abrazó a su rubio y le dio gracias a quién fuera porque Dennis estuviese ahí, y le estuviese abrazando y besando.

Fue el sexo literalmente más sucio, doloroso y raro que hubiesen tenido. Ambos tenían varios días sin bañarse, Albus incluso no se había cambiado de ropa, pero no les importó, lo hicieron rápido y en medio de lágrimas, no duraron ni los diez minutos cuando normalmente se tomaban el tiempo de darse amor y placer, ni siquiera hubo muchos besos. No hubo ni puto lubricante, Albus lo había penetrado sólo usando un poco de saliva saliva.

Fue cuando se acomodaron para dormir de cucharita que Albus reparó en el olor a pergamino quemado. Vio el humo salir de la tarja, era un humo espeso que revelaba el hecho de que el pergamino se había acabado de consumir. Dudo entre si levantarse a ver y abrazar a Dennis.

Tomó la decisión de abrazar. Si el pergamino se había quemado ni aunque usara su magia podría recuperarlo. Besó el hombro de su rubio y se pegó más a él.

o-o-o-o-o

Se despertaron a las 11 de la mañana del 28. Dennis miraba a su alrededor con cansancio sin saber si debía ducharse primero, recoger esa mierda o tirarse de cabeza de un puente por haber sido un pendejo y acostarse con su todavía ex.

Albus le abrazó y le beso el hombro. Dennis se lo quitó de encima con fastidio y se levantó. Llegó hasta la mesita junto a la ventana donde veía varias moscas volar y notó que había una rata muerta.

— Hay una puta rata muerta en la mesa.

Albus frunció el entrecejo tratando de recordar porqué había una rata muerta en la mesa donde comía todos los días.

— Ahh...fue Dakota creo.

— ¿Crees?

— No recuerdo bien.— Se tiró en la cama abrazando su almohada. — Pensé que ya no estabas enojado conmigo. Que por eso habías vuelto. Se supone que no regresarías hasta el tres...

— Estoy enojado contigo de aquí hasta la luna. — Dijo cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, estaba llorando otra vez. — Estoy tan enojado contigo, conmigo, con tu lechuza, con todos...

— ¿Entonces porqué regresaste? Pudiste haberte quedado con tu padre hasta año nuevo.

Dennis se puso a llorar más fuerte.

—Porque...porque te quiero...porque no podía dormir, no podía comer, porque ya me acabe mis putas uñas y quería estar contigo...carajo...soy tan patético...no puedo creer que he conducido dos días sólo para regresar a ti.

Albus miraba los patrones en la funda de su almohada, suspiró y se levantó para ir a abrazar a su novio, o su ex, lo que fuera. Ésta vez el rubio le aceptó el abrazo.

— Ven, vamos a ducharnos antes de que la resaca venga a mi. He estado bebiendo desde hace una semana sin parar.

Dennis dejó salir una risa ahogada para después limpiarse los mocos directamente con la mano.

— Yo apenas puedo respirar, siento congestionados los pulmones por el cigarro. Me duele todo aquí también.— Dijo tocándose la nariz, indicando que todas sus vías respiratorias estaban mal.

— ¿Cuanto fumaste?

— No quieres saber. — Albus sonrió y puso sus dedos sobre el esternón del rubio y dijo algo que le sonó a hindú e inmediatamente se sintió algo mejor, por lo menos ya no le dolía tanto pero se seguía sintiendo extraño, como si su cabeza flotara y su pecho estuviese caliente, no en el buen sentido, sino incomodo y con picor (aunque aún así era mejor que la resaca de cigarro). Después Albus buscó un pequeño frasco en la alacena de hasta arriba, detrás de las latas de té y sacó una pequeña cajita de piel color camello con una M bien grande con serifa real, debajo, en letras sanserif decía Mafoy Co.

En ella había varios frascos de gotero y Albus revisó las etiquetas pequeñas de cada uno hasta que encontró el que buscaba. Le dio el frasco a su novio.

— Toma lo de un gotero bien lleno.

Dennis lo hizo. Sabía a clorofila con miel. La sensación extraña desapareció y sintió fresco por dentro.

— Wow ¿Qué es esto?

— Brisa azul. Limpia los pulmones. Se usa mucho en el colegio cuando se tienen accidentes con fuego, que normalmente ocurren mientras la gente hace la tarea en la sala común. Ven, vamos a ducharnos.

La ducha era pequeña y color azul. Albus tenía una cortina de baño con estampados coloridos de peces y se dieron el lujo de desperdiciar agua mientras de abrazaban.

— Albus ya no quiero que lo hagas. No quiero que folles con otros y no quiero que me mientas, no quiero verdades a medias.

— No lo haré. Nunca más, no quiero perderte.

— ¿Me perdonas por pegarte?

— Me lo merecía. — Dennis se recargó en el hombro de Albus.

— Quemé tu carta. Lo siento ¿Era de alguien importante?

Albus cerró los ojos y pensó un segundo en Scorpius.

— No, no lo es.— Dijo para después tomar el shampoo y echar un poco en la cabeza de Dennis, en la suya y comenzó a tallar. Era mentira, una blanca, él nunca podría tener nada con Scorpius, eso lo sabía, no quería hacerse ilusiones y mucho menos ahora que tenía a Dennis. Gracias a él Albus no se sentía solo, se sentía querido y a veces hasta admirado, de nada servía decir que el autor de la carta era importante.

Dennis le platicó sobre cómo había arruinado la navidad perfecta de su padre y de lo mal que se sentía por ello.

— Podemos ir todavía a pasar el año nuevo. — Albus a esas alturas del baño estaba lavandole la espalda a su novio; no le interesaba mucho la navidad ni nada de eso, pero antes de haberlo arruinado todo Dennis había estado muy entusiasmado con ello.

— Las carreteras están imposibles. Podríamos morir camino a la frontera. — El moreno sonrió y abrazó a su hombre enjabonado.

— Vas a flipar cuando veas lo que un poco de magia puede hacer. — El rubio no sabía a qué se refería Albus pero no pudo evitar sonreír.

Cuando terminaron de ducharse se quedaron estancados en la puerta porque Dennis no quería salir.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Hay mierda de Dakota en todos lados. No sé por donde pisar.

Albus miró bien la habitación y por primera vez vio las dimensiones del desastre que había sido su vida sin Dennis y sólo habían sido siente días.

— Verga...— Entonces levantó su mano y empezó a decir varias palabras que su novio no entendió pero al instante pudo ver como el grifo de "la cocina" se abría y de inmediato los trastes comenzaron a lavarse solos. La basura desapareció, un torrente de agua había salido de la mano de Albus y los productos de limpieza salieron de las alacenas. Un paño flotó en el aire para dirigirse a la ventana mientras un atomizador rociaba la misma con una solución azul. La rata obviamente también se fue. La ropa de cama se cambió en el aire.

Dennis miró incrédulo a su novio.

Albus le sonrió pero de inmediato fue golpeado por el rubio en el brazo.

— Auch.— Se quejó todavía con la sonrisa en la cara. — ¿Por qué me golpeas?

— ¿Si podías hacer eso por qué no hiciste eso con mi habitación? Hace meses que necesita limpiarse. — Dijo para después ir hasta el closet y sacar ropa limpia. El moreno se rió.

— Ahora que sabes que soy un mago podré hacerlo. No tienes idea de lo liberador que es poder hacer magia frente a ti. Todo el tiempo tener que ocultarlo...no es sano para el cuerpo, es por eso que a los magos nos gusta vivir alejados de los humanos comunes. Nos fastidia tener que ocultarnos.

— ¿Entonces tu familia realmente vive en un pueblo sin electricidad?

— No la necesitamos, además cuando se es niño no se tiene control de la magia y si un niño empieza a hacer berrinches las instalaciones eléctricas estallan, tampoco necesitamos gas, tenemos un hechizo para crear fuego, las tuberías las tenemos por puro lujo pero tampoco las necesitamos para vivir.

Ambos conversaban mientras se secaban y se vestían. Parecía como si jamás hubiesen peleado.

— ¿Cómo se llama realmente el lugar donde vivías?

— Valle de Godric. No te mentía todo el tiempo, sólo cambiaba las cosas para que sonaran menos raras D. Si te hubiese dicho que vivía en un pueblo literalmente mágico no me hubieses creído, y peor aún, hubiese roto las leyes por nada, me habrías dejado de inmediato creyendo que estaba loco.

— No te habría dejado...bueno sí, lo admito, lo hubiese hecho pero...¿Tan exigentes son esas leyes?

— Un poco, es decir...si esto hubiese pasado cuando todavía tenía 16 probablemente yo estaría siendo juzgado y encarcelado...a ti te hubiesen borrado la memoria y no te acordarías de mi.

— ¿Por qué?

Albus se mordió el labio tratando de ver por dónde comenzar.

— No recuerdo la fecha, no me preguntes, pero por ahí del 1600 se instauró una ley llamada coloquialmente "Estatuto Internacional del Secreto" en la que los congresos, ministerios y demás gobiernos mágicos del mundo acordaron resguardarse y mantener en secreto la existencia de la comunidad mágica, ahí establece que no puedes decirle a la gente que haces magia, ni tampoco puedes usarla libremente hasta los 17, que es cuando se cumple la mayoría de edad.

¿Por qué se ocultan?

— No nos lo dicen. Es decir, es super obvio pero no nos lo dicen, no viene en los libros de historia, lo poco que viene es mentira, no está permitido hablar de ello.

— ¿Qué es lo obvio?

— Que tenemos que mantenernos escondidos para que no nos exterminen. Suena horrible pero la naturaleza del hombre es destructiva, siempre destruye las cosas por las que se siente amenazado. Lo que viene en los libros de historia es que durante la edad media la quema de brujas no era más que una tontería de la que los magos reales podíamos salir bien parados con un hechizo para enfriar las llamas pero no todos tienen la habilidad de hacer magia sin varita, ni siquiera para llamar a su varita a la distancia y sólo menciona esos casos, nunca menciona a las brujas que murieron colgados, ahogados u otro tipo de muertes que se le dio a nuestra gente. En esos casos ustedes están mejor documentados que nosotros, a nosotros no nos dicen nada porque no quieren que nosotros nos pongamos idiotas a matar muggles.

— ¿Muggles?

— Personas sin magia...— Entraron al baño para lavarse ambos los dientes sin haberse puesto las camisetas. — Pero las familias más antiguas de magos tienen registros, nunca olvidan a los hermanos, a los padres o a los hijos que murieron a manos de los muggles. Después de la edad media nuestro numero número cayó. El exterminio incluso coincide con las fechas de la fundación de la mayoría de los colegios de magia de todo el mundo. Los colegios eran el lugar más seguro para los niños mágicos. Pero aún así no nos hemos podido recuperar, sobre todo porque también entre nosotros ha habido guerras.

— ¿Por qué?

— Mayormente son problemas de sangre, la familias antiguas dicen que sólo aquellos que vienen de familias mágicas deben estudiar magia, pero hay muchos magos nacidos de familias muggles, así que esto se torna en discusiones, los amigos se tornan en enemigos y de repente nos estamos matando a nosotros mismos. La última guerra a causa del estatus de sangre terminó en el 98 pero se había cocinado a fuego lento durante años. Ahora estamos supuestamente en tiempos de paz.

— ¿Supuestamente?

— Los magos no cambian de ideas, sólo las guardan mientras encuentran un líder y nuestra gente vive mucho, siempre recuerda. Sigue habiendo muchas familias antiguas en el poder, eso no ha cambiado con los años, sólo se muestran más serviles porque tienen miedo de morir a manos del salvador del mundo mágico.

Ambos terminaron de vestirse y Albus guardó algunos cambios de ropa en una mochila de deporte. Revolvió su baúl en busca de ropa más cálida y envuelta en una sudadera de Slythern venía su pulsera de plata, la que estaba conectada con la de Scorpius. La miró por unos segundos y la metió en su chaqueta. La sudadera la metió en su mochila.

— ¿Tienen un salvador del mundo?

Albus asintió.

— El mismo Jesus resucitado. — Dennis lo golpeó. — Es en serio, el hombre volvió de la muerte para luchar contra su enemigo. Algo nunca antes visto. Tiene varios nombres pero normalmente le llaman "El niño que vivió", otros, un poco más oscuros le llaman "El maestro de la muerte" yo pienso que es el nombre más acertado.

— ¿Por?

— Al tipo le llaman así porque es dueño de las reliquias de la muerte...¿Cómo resumirlo? Hay una leyenda que dice que hubo una vez tres grandes magos que en una ocasión se toparon con la muerte, la humillaron y ésta les relgaló, a modo de trampa, un objeto mágico de gran valor a cada uno. La gente dice que es sólo una leyenda tonta para explicar que aquellos magos hubiesen tenido tales objetos, creen que los hermanos Peeverel eran tan poderosos que crearon ellos mismos esos objetos. Yo no lo creo, no existen magos con tal poder y si los hay posiblemente son monstruos. El caso es que aquél hombre era heredero y dueño legitimo de las reliquias y fue gracias a ellas que pudo volver de la muerte.

— ¿Entonces esa persona sigue viva?

— Dirige Inglaterra, bueno lo hace su mejor amiga que es bastante capaz pero todo el mundo la sigue porque él la respalda. Le temen y le respetan incluso en el exterior, pocos magos han vencido a Magos Oscuros de la talla de Voldemort, el malo de las últimas dos guerras, así que hacen todo para mantener a la ministra contenta.

— ¿Y cómo es? ¿Cómo se llama? — Se sentó en la cama para ver a su novio (¿A quién iba a engañar? cinco días sin él le habían destruido).

Albus se mordió la lengua antes de decir nada.

— Estuve a punto de decirte una mentira.— Dijo.— Estuve a punto de decirte que se llamaba James Evans, lo cual técnicamente es verdad, pero prometí que no diría verdades a medias así que...— caminó hasta su baúl a los pies de la cama y sacó su libro de Nueva Historia de la Magia, y se lo tendió. — Se llama Harry Potter, Harry James Potter, el apellido de soltera de su madre es Evans y es mi padre, ahí viene todo lo que pasó porque realmente no quiero hablar de él. Vienen cosas de las que te hablé antes de que te fueras, y cosas que estoy olvidando, pero creo que si me aceptas como hasta ahora no hay nada de lo que deba preocuparme.

— ¿Ese baúl está lleno de libros de magia?

— Todos, la mayoría de los magos los guarda para sus hijos porque no son muy baratos, se imprimen con la imprenta de Gütemberg todavía, los más exclusivos se escriben a mano. Hay tres cosas que los magos valoran, la familia, el conocimiento y el poder mágico, no necesariamente en ese orden.

— Ohh vaya. — Albus buscó en su baúl y sacó lo que al rubio le pareció un pincel y lo metió a su mochila. Después fue a la repisa donde guardaba sus discos y movió algunos para sacar una cajita larga como las que llevan joyas. Después saca de ella un palo de madera como del largo de una regla de 30 cm. Era marrón y parecía tener unas púas posteriormente limadas del extremo más grueso. Lo guardó en su chaqueta.

— Bien, ya está, vamonos. — Dijo tomando a Dennis de la mano. Bajaron a primera planta y después se dirigieron a la calle. Dennis le pasó las llaves.

— Al abrir la puerta de la camioneta el olor a tabaco les inundó los pulmones.

— Sí que fumaste maldita sea. — Dijo subiendose al asiento del piloto. Utilizó su magia para refrescar el ambiente.

— ¿Hay algo que la magia no pueda hacer? Digo, tu padre volvió de la muerte y quitaste el olor a cigarro de la camioneta de mi padre, ambas cosas me parecen bastante increíbles.

Albus trató de pensar en algo mientras acomodaba los espejos.

— No te enseña a conducir. — Dijo con una sonrisa.

—Ohhh...entonces cariño, creo que debemos cambiar de sitio. — Albus se rió.

— Para nada. Vigila que nadie venga.

— Nadie viene.

— Bien. Esto nunca lo había hecho antes en algo tan grande ni con otra persona así que tengo que usarla. — Albus sacó el palito de su chaqueta y golpeó el tablero de la camioneta.

— ¿Qué hiciste?

—Volví esto invisible.

— ¿En serio?

— En serio. Ahora, cariño, necesito que me prestes toda tu atención. Dame la mano. Necesito que me digas si en casa de tu padre tiene cochera.

— Sí.

— Bien, ¿Tiene más de un auto?

— No. Lo vendió en junio.

— Bien, quiero que cierres los ojos. Y te imagines todo el trayecto que tenemos que hacer de aquí a tu casa, hasta llegar al garage. Quiero que lo imagines bien, como se ve, como se siente pisarlo, como huele, todo, necesito que tengas esa imagen bien puesta en tu mente.

— ¿Cómo en los ejercicios de Frank? Albus sonrió.

— Sí, como eso. — Albus se sintió feliz de que su rubio no hiciera preguntas, estaban acostumbrados a los ejercicios de actuación donde tenían que imaginar las cosas a su alrededor. Dennis se relajó de inmediato en el sillón y empezó a hacer visualizaciones como cuando estaba en clase.

— Vas a sentir algo de frío en tu cabeza, no trates de detener la sensación, no te hará daño.

— ¿A qué te...? ohhh vaya, Albus esto se siente muy raro.

— No te preocupes, soy yo. No abras los ojos, quiero ver lo que tu ves. — Le dio un apretón de manos. — Tu concéntrate, vas a sentir raro el estomago también pero no debes abrir los ojos, ni tener miedo.

Albus se relajó en el asiento y movió su varita. De pronto sintió un torbellino en las entrañas.

— Ohh mierda.— Se quejó Dennis saliendo de inmediato del auto para vomitar. En cuanto miró al suelo para ver su vomito notó que no era el mismo suelo frente al edificio en Londres, éste era cemento pulido. Alzó la vista y vio las herramientas de carpintería de su padre colgadas en la pared, miró hacia la esquina y ahí estaban sus patines y su bicicleta. — No me jodas Albus.

Se giró sin darse cuenta de que el moreno estaba detrás de él, sonriendole.

— Esta cosita. — Dijo dándole en el labio inferior con la punta de su varita haciendo que el aliento de Dennis volviera a estar fresco. —Es el mayor tesoro de un mago. Bien, supongo que ahora hay que darle la sorpresa a tu familia.

Dennis besó a Albus un par de veces antes de darle un fuerte abrazo y buscar la puerta que conectaba la casa con la cochera. Al salir, o más bien, entrar a la casa, casi mata a Scott del susto pues llevaba muy sospechosamente un plato lleno de galletas y un vaso de leche.

— ¡Que mierda! — Gritó asustado casi derramando la leche.

— ¿Qué pasó? — Gritó Oliver entrando a la sala. ¿Dennis? Pero cómo...apenas me llamaste anoche.

— Él tiene contactos...— Dijo el rubio.— Y vinimos a pasar aquí el año nuevo.

— Ok...

Oliver no sabía muy bien cómo hablarle a Albus, sólo le miró, parecía un chico normal, no uno que se dedicara a algo como la prostitución, pero había engañado a su hijo y Dennis le estaba dando señales encontradas, se había ido con la cordura pendiendo de un hilo y ahora parecía haber cambiado completamente, el aspecto de su cabello, el movimiento de sus pasos, el tono de su voz, el color de su piel, el brillo de sus ojos. Era un sol radiante.

— Bien, apenas vamos a preparar la comida así que...

—Yo la hago papá ¿Qué quieres comer hoy?

— Compré ternera así que puede ser ternera Guinnes.

— Como digas. — Dijo entrando a la cocina.

— Deberíamos hacer Colcannon eso me gusta. O Coddle. — Albus iba detrás de él.

— Podemos hacer Coddle como guarnición. Yo sé que te gusta.

— Me gusta todo lo que cocinas.

Oliver se fue un poco confundido a su habitación y no regresó hasta que fue hora de la comida, él y los chicos se sentaron en repartidos en las seis plazas, él en la cabecera, Scott y Adam del lado derecho y Dennis y Albus del otro.

La comida estaba bastante rica. Había olvidado que su hijo cocinaba muy bien...no quería ni imaginar como había quedado la cocina porque Dennis era algo así como un desastre andante, así que mejor se puso a comer sin hacer preguntas.

Dennis estaba tranquilo porque después no tendría que limpiar, Albus no había usado su magia para ayudarle, claro que no, Albus era un maniático del orden y en cuanto desocupaba algo lo guardaba o lo lavaba. Eso era todo.

La mesa estaba silenciosa pero no parecía que nadie estuviera incomodo, sólo Adam, porque no dejaba de mirar a su hermano.

— ¿Pasa algo? — Preguntó Dennis.

— Estaba pensando que tu novio debe tener un pene de oro o algo así.— Dijo sin más y tanto Scott, como Albus que estaban bebiendo té de canela escupieron lo que bebían para ponerse a toser.

— Jesus Adam. — Se quejó el hermano mediano secándose la ropa con una servilleta.

— Ohh vamos Scott, tu pensaste lo mismo, se va hecho un zombie y regresa siendo el Tinkerbell. Es bastante perturbador. Prefiero pensar que el tipo es actor porno y no que mi hermano está en drogas o algo.

Albus comenzó a reírse.

— Bueno, yo no sé que es un actor porno pero gracias.

— Es alguien que tiene sexo por dinero. Deja que la gente lo filme y después la gente se hace pajas en su nombre.

Por un momento la sonrisa se Albus se paralizó pero en seguida siguió riendo.

— Sabes me recuerdas bastante a mi hermano mayor.— Dijo para después volver a comer. ¿Y cuanto gana esa gente? — Preguntó con interés.

— No lo sé...supongo que varios miles de libras. —Comenzó a comer de repente un poco apenado. El moreno sonrió de medio lado.

— Te haces pajas en nombre de otras personas bastante seguido supongo. ¡AUCH!. — Gritó cuando Dennis le pegó.

— No es conversación para la mesa, no con mi padre aquí. — Le dijo enojado.

— Ohh lo siento. — Rió.

La comida continuó en silencio y después de que cada uno lavara los trastes, Oliver se sorprendió de que la cocina no estuviera echo un desastre como todas las veces en que Dennis cocinaba.

Ya en su habitación, la cual estaba extrañamente con todas las cosas en orden pero llenas de polvo, Albus se sentó en la cama mirando las paredes color mandarina. Un color cálido, como el de su habitación en Londres, la habitación de Dennis en Londres era amarilla.

A Albus no le gustaban ninguno de esos colores, demasiado cálidos pero los aceptaba porque Dennis adoraba los colores, su ropa, sus muebles modernos, sus adornos, todo lo que era de Dennis era de colores, una fiesta. Él por el contrario tenía la habitación pintada de un monótono azul cielo, los muebles rústicos y ningún adorno mas que literalmente un par de fotos, en una salía con Sam frente a la escuela y en otra estaba abrazando a Dennis en una fiesta.

Tras de él, en la pared junto a la cama estaba un tablón de corcho, justo igual que Londres, y estaba saturada de fotos, un collage hecho de memorias. En él sobresalían fotos de Dennis y con su padre y con su abuelo, parecían estar de campamento y después había varias de Dennis con un chico cuyo cabello cambiaba de colores a cada foto.

Si no se equivocaba ese era Gaovan, el mejor amigo de Dennis, también había fotos de él en Londres. Había también otros chicos y chicas en las fotos, primos, amigos.

Albus miró al rubio que acomodaba algunas cosas en el tocador. No le hablaba desde que lo regañó por decirle cosas raras a Adam.

— ¿Estás enojado conmigo?

— Sí.

— ¿Por qué?

— No me gusta que mi padre sepa de mi vida sexual, no me gusta que bromees con mis hermanos sobre nuestra vida sexual, sobre todo con Adam, tiene 14 años y por encima de todo aquello, no me gustó que parecieras bastante interesado en saber cuanto ganan los actores porno.

— No estaba interesado en saber, pretendía que estaba interesado, ni siquiera he visto como son esas cosas y para que lo sepas tu hermano tiene exactamente la misma cantidad de imágenes sexuales en la cabeza que yo.

— ¿Te metiste en su cabeza?

— Sólo cinco segundos y créeme me bastó con eso para saber que no debía meterme ahí.

— ¿Qué viste?

En serio no quieres saber.

o-o-o-o-o

El día 29 se encontraba en su esplendor del medio día.

Scorpius estaba sentado en el balcón de su habitación. Miraba hacia los jardines. Los jardines siempre estaban hermosos en la mansión Malfoy. Era la primavera en pleno invierno, era como un globo de nieve, sólo que la nieve permanecía fuera. Todo era perfecto, incluso la ilusión que hacía de las nubes grises el sol más brillante. Lo único que la ilusión no podía cambiar era le frío.

Jugaba nervioso con la manga de uno de los suéteres más viejos que tenía, seguía siendo el mismo renacuajo escuálido que cuando tenía catorce años. Abrazó sus rodillas.

No envió ningún mensaje de vuelta.

No pudo evitar llorar un poco.

A Albus ya no le importaba.

No le interesaba su amistad, su arrepentimiento, no le interesaba su dolor. Planeaba pasar el resto del día ahí fuera, quería ver si podía morir de frío. Se rió lastimosamente y se cubrió los ojos.

¿De qué le servía toda la terapia si seguía pensando las mismas cosas? Necesitaba ver a Elizabeth. Necesitaba sentirse bien.

De repente, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas sintió calor en su mano. Frunció el entrecejo y miró su muñeca derecha. Era la pulsera.

Se sentía cálida.

o-o-o-o-o

Dennis entró a su habitación. Llevaba sólo unos boxer azules y se estaba secando el cabello, acababa de bañarse. En la cama estaba Albus recostado con la mano derecha levantada. Estaba observando su pulsera de plata.

— ¿Y esa pulsera? Hace mucho que no te la veía puesta.— Albus giró su cabeza para verlo, tenía la expresión algo triste pero le sonrió.

—¿Puedes vestirte? ¿Quieres acompañarme a dar un paseo?

— ¿Con esta nieve?

— Los jugadores de Quidditch juegan con climas peores que éste. Anda.

— ¿Realmente existe ese deporte? — Preguntó comenzando a vestirse.

En cuestión de quince minutos Dennis estaba mirando hacia afuera, había 20 cm de nieve y seguía cayendo, se acababa de salir de bañar, no quería resfriarse pero Albus, que en ese momento se amarraba los zapatos parecía muy decidido a salir.

Su padre los miró raro.

— ¿A dónde van?

— A dan un paseo.

— Está nevando.

— Ya lo sé.

— Te acabas de salir a bañar.

— Sólo será un momento señor Munro. — Dijo Albus abriendo la puerta. Llevaba su sudadera Slytherin, cuando iba al colegio no la usaba mucho pero le encantaba usarla en casa porque su madre y su abuela compraban o hacían ropa para un Gryffindor genérico, la ropa que tenía en verder o gris él se la tenía que comprar por su cuenta con el dinero que ahorraba. Él era el único Slytherin en casa así que usaba esa sudadera para sentirse cómodo consigo mismo. El rojo no estaba mal pero le hacía sentir culpable vestir algo con los colores de su casa rival.

Tomó a Dennis de la mano y caminaron un poco incómodos entre la nieve porque a veces se quedaban atorados, llegaron a una zona que tenía bastantes arboles. No era como su casa en valle, la madriguera, Hogwarts o Malfoy Manor, no había tanto bosque a su alrededor pero lo había, cuando llegaron ahí Dennis quiso detenerse.

— ¿A dónde me llevas?

— A los árboles.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Quiero mostrarte algo?

— ¿Qué cosa? Albus, estamos muy lejos de la casa...hace frío y puede haber animales peligrosos ahí.

Albus se rió.

— No pasa nada, los hombres lobo que no tienen familia están en una reserva especial desde hace 10 años no hay nada de que preocuparse.

— ¿Estás jugando conmigo? Los hombres lobo no existen.

— No estoy jugando contigo...— Albus le miró. — Te dije que jamás te mentiría. Y existen, están regulados ahora pero...— le tomó ambas manos. — Es sólo que lo que quiero mostrarte es algo que no pueden ver los demás muggles. Anda, dame una oportunidad, te juro que te va a gustar.

El rubio se mordió el labio inferior.

— Te odio. — Dijo besándolo.— Pero te juro que dónde nos salga un oso te mato. — Albus se rió.

— En mi colegio, si te salía un oso en medio del bosque podías considerarte afortunado. — Tomó su mano fuerte y se dirigieron al bosque.

Unos 15 metros adentro Albus sacó el pincel de su pantalón. Extendió la palma y miró fijamente el pincel.

— Finite.— Dijo en voz alta, de repente la cosa creció. Dennis dio un paso atrás viendo con asombro como el pincel pasó a ser un objeto contundente.

— ¿Qué es eso?

— Una escoba.

— ...Albus.

— Es en serio.— Se rió. — No es precisamente la más nueva y tampoco es una escoba de carreras, pero es muy buena, la Estrella Roja 320 es resistente y sobre todo estable, no soy tan bueno como todos los que me rodeaban pero con los años me he convertido en un conductor decente. Ven. Sube.

— ¿Subirme?

— Ajá. — Se puso la escoba entre las piernas.

—¿Estás jugando?

— No, sube. — Dennis lo estaba mirando como si fuera un loco. — Anda, confía en mi. — El rubio lo miró directo a los ojos y su mirada se ablandó, no podía con esa sonrisa de niño, al final suspiró.

— ¿Cómo lo hago?

Sólo ponte detrás de mi y abrázame fuerte.

— Oh vaya. — Dennis hizo lo que le pidió y el moreno pudo sentir perfectamente cómo el rubio olfateó su cuello. Después ambos se relajaron. Entonces dio un golpe en la tierra con su pie, muy leve. Nada que ver con un jugador de quidditch ni nada. La escoba se elevó poco a poco. No tenía prisa y Dennis se apretó junto a él por el miedo. — ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué está sucediendo?

— Se está elevando.

— Dios mío.

— No tengas miedo. Estamos juntos.— Cuando estuvieron 10 metros arriba Albus le pidió que mirara a su alrededor pero que no se asustara ni que lo soltara. Dennis lo apretó bien fuerte antes de mirar hacia los lados.

— Joder.

— Sí, algo. Lo estás haciendo muy bien. No pude usar mi escoba en la primera clase de vuelo, no respondía, y la primera vez que me subí no duré ni 15 segundos, me asusté y mi escoba perdió el control. Terminé en la copa de un árbol.

— No me das mucha confianza como conductor de escobas ahora. — Albus se rió y comenzó a avanzar lentamente, Dennis sentía que lo mecían las olas. Era muy tranquilo estar allá arriba.

— Han pasado siete años de eso, obviamente mejoré, el tío Charly me enseñó. Era él único que tenía la paciencia para enseñarme en casa.

— ¿Tus padres no te enseñaron?

— No, las primeras lecciones se dan en el colegio, el primer año pero como todo el mundo se burlaba de mi dejé de asistir a ellas. Había veces que me lastimaba a mi mismo para faltar. Cuando llamaron a papá del colegio le pedí que me dejara faltar. No lo hizo, así que me presenté a cada clase pero me negaba a subir a una escoba. Un viento fuerte les llegó por la izquierda pero la escoba apenas se tambaleó. Era estable. Un día durante las vacaciones de tercer año, mientras miraba a mi hermano y a mis primos jugar un partido de cazadores mi tío notó que yo me aislaba de los demás y me llevó río abajo para que nadie nos viera. Él es muy amable y me enseñó durante tres días seguidos. Fue divertido.

— ¿Pero por qué no te enseñaron tus padres?

— Papá no tenía tiempo y mamá no tenía la paciencia, ella era jugadora profesional, fue cazadora y buscadora de una selección llamada "Harpías de Hollyhead", además James tenía un talento natural así que se frustraba cuando trataba de enseñarme. Al final yo dejé de pedir ayuda.

Dennis besó su nuca.

— Supongo que los dos tenemos mamás que nos abandonan cuando más los necesitamos ¿Eh?. — Albus sonrió débilmente. Dennis no lo pudo ver pero lo sintió.

— Paseemos y luego nos vamos a casa. — Dijo para después aumentar la altura pero no la velocidad, Dennis dejó detener miedo pero aún así se aferraba a su novio. La sensación de la nieve cayendo sobre ellos y el viento golpeándoles en plena cara era relajante. Dennis parecía estar viviendo navidad de nuevo, pero esta vez de manera real.

Después de 20 minutos volando Albus se puso a buscar un lugar más cercano pero escondido para llegarr a casa rápido y no tener que caminar tanto de regreso.

o-o-o-o-o

El día 31 hubo una gran fiesta pero no la hicieron en Malfoy Manor, sino en una mansión en Francia.

Scorpius pudo notar que Lily parecía algo triste antes de la fiesta pero se animó en cuanto vio que entre los invitados estaba Thomas Heffer. El chico Hufflepuff. Era su mejor amigo y por lo tanto la familia Heffer había subido de categoría pero los padres no parecían muy cómodos (el padre era Auror y por lo tanto sentía que traicionaba a su jefe) y sinceramente a Scorpius no le podía importar menos porque los chicos parecían divertirse.

El estomago de Lily casi no se notaba aunque ya tenía casi cuatro meses de embarazo, era sólo un ligero bulto en su vientre que se disimulaba bien con amplios vestidos. La abuela le dijo que las mujeres delgadas eran así, a lo mucho podría pasar por una inflamación.

Él también se sentía mejor. La pulsera estaba cálida y Albus parecía estar pasando un momento feliz.

Estaba feliz desde la noche anterior cuando Scorpius trataba de dormir. Cerró los ojos y casi pudo oler el viento frío y la nieve, pudo sentir una cosquillita en el estomago, la misma cosquillita que sentía cuando cuando volaba con Albus a su espalda. Recordó con una sonrisa las veces en que se escapaban para volar sobre el bosque.

o-o-o-o-o

La fiesta de año nuevo en casa de los Munro era algo bastante más pequeña de lo que estaba acostumbrado. En Malfoy Manor siempre había fiestas gigantescas llenas de joyas y gente estirada y en la madriguera era un banquete para uno de los clanes más grandes de Reino Unido pero no había estado mal.

Dennis cocinó con ayuda de Scott; Oliver, Albus y Adam se la pasaron haciendo limpieza para recibir el año nuevo y los abuelos llegaron alrededor de las cinco para ayudar.

Adam y Scott no estaban muy acostumbrados a sus abuelos, Albus pudo ver perfectamente los estragos de los divorcios en vivo y a todo color, pero trataban de ser cariñosos en lo posible. Los abuelos de Dennis eran muy diferentes a sus abuelos. El abuelo era un tanto cascarrabias y Dennis se la pasaba besándolo en contra de su voluntad, apretándolo para mantenerlo tranquilo. Su abuela era muy guapo y coqueta pero también muy estática, sonreía todo el tiempo pero no parecía muy consciente de lo que pasaba alrededor.

Poco después de media noche, habiendo ya cenado y dado el brindis los abuelos se fueron a casa. Mientras los despedían Albus vio que algunas personas salían de una casa a unos 20 metros de distancia. Uno de los chicos, un tipo de cabello rojo artificial que le llegaba hasta el cuello levantó la mano saludándolos. El chico de hecho caminó hasta su casa y saludó a Dennis de un abrazo.

— ¿Cómo te va rubiales?

— Gaovan. — Dijo sorprendido regresando el abrazo que al parecer era muy fuerte. — Pensé que no ibas a venir, tus padres dijeron que seguías en Los Ángeles.

— Les quise dar una sorpresa a mis viejos. Mírate, te vez muy bien, me había preocupado. Mamá dijo que no te vio muy animado en noche buena.

— Ohh sí, papá.

— La fiesta se está poniendo bien. Señor Oliver ¿Le gustaría unirsenos? Hay bohemia y la invitación va para usted y todos sus hijos. — El señor Munro sonrió.

— Gracias, Gaovan. Pues si ellos quieren claro que iremos.

Adam y Scott alzaron los hombros haciendo como que no les importaba y Dennis reparó en que el pelirrojo lo seguía abrazando. No le molestaba pero no era lo "adecuado" por lo menos no hasta que se lo presentara a Albus que estaba ahí pero no parecía muy enterado de nada.

— Albus, este es Gaovan, es mi mejor amigo desde que papá y yo nos vinimos aquí a vivir. Estudia música en Los Ángeles.

— Ohh...— Dijo dándose cuenta de que le hablaban a él. — Mucho gusto. — El moreno extendió la mano y el pelirrojo la recibió con ímpetu y alegría.

— Un gusto. ¿Así que tu eres Albus? No te imaginaba tan alto y delgado, Dennis te describe como un osito de felpa y las fotos no te hacen justicia.

— Por lo general soy más gordo, pero estuve a dieta de pan y agua hasta hace unos días. Así que tu eres el famoso Gabriel Donovan. Dennis tiene un montón de fotos tuyas pegados en un pizarrón en su habitación.

— ¿El que tienes aquí? — Le preguntó el pelirrojo al rubio.

— Compré uno para Londres.

— Ahh...pues vamos. Mi tío estaba tocando unos boleros muy buenos.

o-o-o-o-o

La familia del tal Gaovan era...era de otro jodido mundo. Todo el mundo bailaba, todo el mundo tomaba, fumaba y más importante aún, cantaba, cuando alguien se cansaba otro más tomaba la guitarra y comenzaba a cantar, en algunas ocasiones varias guitarras se reunían y hasta un piano sonaba desde el fondo del salón. Algunos incluso cantaban en otros idiomas. Albus escuchó canciones en francés, en Alemán, Español, Catalán y en Italiano. Era maravilloso.

Dennis y él estaban sentados juntos. Dennis le aplaudía a un hombre gordito y de bigote que acababa de cantar un maravilloso tango. Por supuesto, lo cantó en español.

— ¿Su familia se dedica casi toda a la música o algo? — Le preguntó a Dennis.

— No, sólo la aman demasiado. Siempre han sido así, creo que por eso me gusta todo lo que tiene que ver con las artes, es imposible no volverse sensible cuando estás rodeado de gente que ama las cosas hermosas.

— Ya...

— ¿Ustedes gustan cantar? — Les pregunto Elissa, la madre de Gaovan. Dennis negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué no cantas tu? Preguntó Adam refiriéndose a Albus. — Él canta bien. — Le dijo a Elissa.

— Ya...— Albus sonrió pensando que ese chico se parecía más a su propio hermano que nunca.— No he practicado. — Dijo.

— Ohh vamos. No seas tímido, aquí nadie es profesional.

— No sé qué cantar. No sé tocar guitarra, sólo un poco de piano pero...

— Anda, que alguien más te acompañará.

— No conozco muchas canciones, en serio.

— ¿Qué te gusta?

Albus sonrió de nervios.

— Apocalyptica...— Dijo, pensando en que la gente de ahí no lo reconocería pero la mujer se emocionó.

— Es maravilloso, a mi hijo también le encanta. ¡GABRIEL! ALBUS QUIERE CANTAR ALGO DE APOCALYPTICA.

Gaovan, de algún lado sacó la cabeza, como si fuera una avestruz.

— GENIAL, VOY POR EL CELLO. PATS, TU TAMBIÉN.— Dijo corriendo escaleras arriba con otro chico detrás. Minutos después ambos chicos traían su instrumento y el arco en mano. Era precioso, Albus no sabía de instrumentos pero eso ambos Cellos lucían como si estuviesen hechos de madera fina.

— ¿Cuál quieres que toquemos? ¿Cuál te sabes? — Le preguntó el chico junto a Gaovan afinando sus cuerdas.

Dennis rodó los ojos.

— Se sabe todas las putas canciones de Apocalyptica, las que no tienen letra las tararea.

— Ohh bien, ¿Te sabes las de Shadowmaker entonces o prefieres alguna de las Metallica o algún dueto en específico?

— Es mi álbum favorito. Sonrió Albus.

Dennis rodó los ojos.

Albus, Pats y Gaovan subieron a una pequeña tarima de donde se retiraban cuatro hombres con sus guitarras colgadas. La gente a su alrededor se puso atenta. Todos eran músicos y todos adoraban la forma en que Gaovan tocaba. Él era de los pocos profesionales en la familia. No sabían quién era el chico de cabello y ojos verdes, a Gaovan ni siquiera le importaba si el chico sonaba afinado o no, era una fiesta.

Adam pegó la barbilla a la mesa y Scott bajó su teléfono celular. Él no conocía de música y tampoco conocía muy bien a Gaovan, sólo sabía que tocaba porque Dennis le había dicho que estudiaba música, además jamás había escuchado un Cello, Adam y él estaban más en el hiphop.

Los cellistas se sentaron y acomodaron sus instrumentos de manera en que pareció que los clavaban en el suelo o esa fue la impresión que le dio a Adam. Ambos cerraron los ojos y empezaron a pellizcar las cuerdas, le recordaba ligeramente el sonido de una guitarra pero después de unos cortos segundos acomodaron sus arcos y se pusieron a tocar.

En el momento en que Albus abrió la boca uno de ellos siguíó pellizcando mientas el otro deslizaba el arco sobre las cuerdas pero el sonido era algo bajo.

Oliver disfrutaba de la canción. Albus la estaba sintiendo, los tres chicos la estaban sintiendo. Volteó a ver a Dennis para comentarle lo bien que cantaba Albus y se encontró con que el rostro de su hijo estaba molesto.

No le dijo nada y prefirió seguir mirando, sin embargo esta vez puso atención en la letra de la canción.

Slowburn

Era una canción de amor. Era apasionada, era resentida, era tierna y a la vez sensual. La forma en que miraba Albus a la audiencia...ni siquiera los miraba a ellos, parecía que estuviera en otro mundo, hundido en recuerdos.

Los otros chicos estaban serios. No se esperaban una voz como esa. Era suave y profunda, como si fuera algo intermedio entre un bajo y un barítono, un barítono muy bien entrenado porque hacía unos agudos muy buenos.

Gaovan miró por un momento a sus familiares y amigos. Estaban hipnotizados. Una prima que estaba al fondo por alguna razón estuvo a punto de llorar. Al parecer se sintió identificada con la canción.

Cuando terminó hubo aplausos y se les pidió que tocaran otra canción.

Patrick, convencido de que el chico se las sabía, comenzó a tocar una canción bastante conocida, inmediatamente Gaovan le siguió. Él quería ver lo que podía hacer una voz como esa.

Albus no se intimidó y se dejó llevar por las notas maestras de ambos chicos.

Bittersweet.

Si Oliver necesitaba algo más para saber que ese chico no era bueno para su hijo lo confirmó con esa canción. Esa canción era para otra persona.

La letra era preciosa y hasta cierto punto triste, la voz del chico hablaba de un amor tormentoso. Era un amor angustiante, hermoso, deliberado y enfermizo. Los otros dos tocaban con desesperación. Las emociones eran grandes, la voz de Albus pasaban de notas bajas y sensuales a agudos claros y calculados para ser dulces en el oído.

o-o-o-o-o

En ese momento Scorpius estaba en uno de los balcones. Se puso las manos en los oídos. Su voz. Su voz estaba en su cabeza. Su corazón dolía y de repente empezó a llorar. La respiración era errática. Cayó al suelo de desesperación.

¿Por qué estaba sintiéndose así?

Le dolía.

Dolía de verdad.

o-o-o-o-o

Después de unas horas más de fiesta los Munro y Albus fueron a casa. Entraron y lo primero que hicieron fue quitarse los zapatos, los hermanos de Dennis se fueron a sus habitaciones y Oliver se quedó en la cocina buscando por un vaso para beber agua dandole una mirada un tanto recelosa al moreno. Albus no la notó o más bien quiso ignorarla. El moreno Albus siguió a Dennis a la habitación color mandarina y se quitaron los abrigos.

— ¿Pasa algo? — Le preguntó Albus mientras extendía su chaqueta sobre una silla.

— No pasa nada.

Albus rodó los ojos.

— Sabes, si quisiera ese tipo de respuestas saldría con una mujer.— Dijo sin la mínima intensión de ofender. Era una de esas frases hechas que usaba para fastidiar pero su novio no lo tomó así.

Dennis le lanzó su chaqueta a Albus en la cara con mucha fuerza. Era de piel, era pesada y tenía estoperoles con forma de picos y algunos adornos de cristal, los cuales lastimaron la cara de Albus. Dennis se preocupó cuando Albus cubrió su rostro y se acercó a él. Albus inmediatamente lo rechazó empujándolo.

— ¿Qué carajo te pasa? — Le preguntó con la voz alzada al rubio.

— Lo siento. — Sonó tan culpable que Albus, aún estando furioso trató de bajarle dos rayitas a su drama, no le gustaba para nada que le golpearan, mucho menos cuando no había hecho nada para merecerlo. Dennis cubrió su rostro y sus hombros parecieron subir y bajar. Dennis nunca lloraba bajo un escenario, y sí lo hacía seguro era por su culpa.

Nunca le había pedido tanta paciencia a Merlín como en ese momento.

Albus se sentó en la cama y jaló del brazo a su novio para que se sentara junto a él. Dennis se resistía pero lo jaló con más fuerza. Albus llevó su mano hasta la cintura del rubio para acercarlo.

— Si no me dices qué te pasa, no voy a saber si algo que he hecho te ha molestado. No voy a saber si hice algo mal, no sabré por qué cosa tengo que disculparme y puedo cometer el error de hacerlo de nuevo.

Dennis lloraba bajito pero comenzó a secarse los ojos con las mangas de su camiseta de manga larga. Albus esperó a que el chico se tranquilizara.

— Dime por qué lloras.

— Lo siento, yo sé que no debería. Pero Albus...desde que tu...me dijiste las cosas que hacías yo...cada vez que te veo con alguien comienzo a imaginarme cosas y siento que me vuelvo ebrio de celos...yo no quiero, pero no puedo evitarlo.

Albus abrió la boca indignado.

— D. Te juro que si me dices que te pusiste celoso de que me pusiera a cantar con tu amigo seré yo quien te pegue a ti en la cara.

Un comentario como ese normalmente pondría a reír a Dennis pero no lo hizo.

— No es por él. Ni por Pats. Ninguno de los que estaba en la fiesta. — Dijo. — Es por la persona en quién pensabas mientras cantabas.

El moreno inmediatamente se puso serio.

— Ya te dije antes que nunca hubo nadie antes de ti. Y los que vinieron mientras trabajaba era un negocio.

— Albus no me mientas.

— No te miento, tu eres el primero que...

— ¿Te has enamorado de alguien antes de mi? — Le interrumpió.

— ¿Al menos estás escuchándome? Tu eres mi primer novio, mi primera vez...no eres mi primer beso pero vamos, fue con una chica en un juego de botella, no veo porqué...

— Eso no fue lo que pregunté...¿Quién es ese chico? Albus yo puedo notarlo. También me dedico al jodido atletismo de emociones y te conozco, estabas pensando en alguien más.

Albus se mordió el interior de la boca. Y guardó silencio tallándose el puente de la nariz.

— Era mi mejor amigo, pero dejó de hablarme en cuanto descubrió que yo era gay y que me gustaba, de hecho lideró todo un movimiento para hacerme sentir como basura sólo porque yo era un maricón, eso fue hace un año. Me lastimó mucho, porque duró meses metiendo el puñal a la herida y dándole vuelta sólo por diversión y duele porque era mi mejor amigo desde que tenía 11 y confiaba en él y él me traicionó diciéndoselo a todo el mundo, me traicionó dejándome sólo. Claro que me duele todavía, era mi jodido "Primer amor" pero más que nada era mi único amigo, pero ya no es lo mismo, no lo he visto desde que dejé el internado ¿Entiendes? Fue hace mucho y ahora te tengo a ti y exceptuando mis errores y tus berrinches infundados lo nuestro es perfecto y está bien. Nos queremos, yo te quiero, y creo que te lo he demostrado diciéndote lo que soy, no es algo que pueda decirsele a cualquiera, sólo se lo puedes decir a la persona con la que estés dispuesta a pasar el resto de tu vida...— Albus se calló dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho.— Merlín que vergüenza.

Esas no eran cosas que se dijeran a la ligera tampoco.

Dennis miró a Albus, la cara de su moreno novio estaba roja. También sentía su cara roja.

Albus era un idiota y él era un idiota también. Sonrió.

Al parecer estaban hechos para estar juntos y no era sólo su imaginación.

Albus también lo quería. Se acercó para darle un beso en la frente y luego en la mejilla.

— Deja eso. — Le dijo irritado Albus.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque entonces querré hacerte cosas y estamos en la casa de tu padre.

Dennis se rió y abrazó a su novio.

No importaba si no podían tener sexo en ese momento.

Podían abrazarse para siempre.

o-o-o-o-o

Oliver Munro observaba como Albus pelaba las papas con un cuchillo, Oliver no había visto jamás algo como aquello, todos usarían un pelador pero él parecía acostumbrado, relajado, como si una tarea repetitiva no fuera tediosa para nada. Los chicos habían ido por la compra y Dennis estaba quitando la nieve del jardín.

Albus notó que el hombre lo miraba así que le preguntó si pasaba algo.

— Me asustas. — Albus frunció el entrecejo como si no lo entendiera y luego lo miró directo a los ojos. Su mirada era un tanto fría, esas palabras no se las esperaba pero le recordaron tanto a su propio padre que no pudo evitar enojarse; Cuando Oliver dijo que le asustaba lo dijo por el estado emocional de su hijo pero con esa mirada tan fría llegó incluso a temer por la integridad física de su hijo, había algo en el chico que no le gustaba.— Me asusta la forma en que mi hijo te ama, me asusta las cosas que te perdona. Cuando llegamos aquí después de su pelea había noches que no dormía pensando que él podría hacer alguna tontería. Estaba muy mal y no quiero que le lastimes de nuevo.

— No lo hice a propósito.— Volvió a las papas.— Y yo tampoco lo manejé bien, pero si estoy aquí es porque él me lo está permitiendo.

— Él no sabe juzgar a las personas, ha habido otros antes de ti que le han lastimado también y ninguno lo derrumbó tanto como tú.

— ¿Y qué se supone que debo de hacer? ¿Alejarme de él? Eso no va a pasar. — Preguntó con una voz ácida y arrogante.

— No puedes venir a mi casa después de haber engañado a mi hijo y pretender que todo esté bien.

— ¿Cree que eso me hace asqueroso?— Comenzó una nueva papa, sus ojos parecieron humedecerse un poco. — ¿Qué eso me hace poco digno? Su voz estaba enojada y quebrada. — ¿O que me avergüenza? No sé, tal vez que tengo la moral muy baja.— Albus negó con la cabeza. — Sino fuera porque amo a su hijo lo seguiría haciendo con mucho gusto, pero lo amo y a mi también me asqueaba sólo pensar que besaba a su hijo con los mismos labios con los que había besado a otros, sí, tengo la moral algo flexible, siendo sincero sino fuera por él lo seguiría haciendo, mis horarios son exigentes y necesito el dinero, tengo una renta, un colegio, comida, transportes y medicamento que pagar pero, a diferencia de él, yo no tengo un padre que lo haga por mi. Tal vez usted piensa que no tengo dignidad pero dejando de lado pagar por la carrera de actuación la dignidad no vale nada sino tienes que comer, o dónde vivir.

— Elegiste el camino fácil.

— Disculpe si elegí el camino fácil pero fui rechazado en 15 lugares antes de decidir vender mi trasero. No es como si fuera lo primero que pasó por mi cabeza, pero tenía una gran pasión por no dejarme derrumbar. Le diré una cosa y que le quede bien claro, he hecho algunas cosas horribles en mi vida, unas más que otras, la más reciente no me permite regresar a la casa de mis padres, pero haberme vendido ni siquiera aparece en la lista, así que sí, no tengo moral, soy ambicioso, egolatra, egoísta, envidioso y manipulador, no me importa lo que la gente dice o deja de decir, ni siquiera me importa lo que piense usted, para mi, venderme fue sólo un escalón para conseguir algo que quiero, algo más grande y no estoy acostumbrado a no recibir lo que deseo, la cuestión aquí es que si su hijo desea o no acompañarme es decisión de él y usted no tiene derecho a meterse. Él me dejará cuando decidda hacerlo.

La puerta del frente comenzó a sonar. Era Dennis que no podía abrir la puerta.

— Abran. Tiene seguro. — Albus que estaba rojo de coraje respiró hondo y se relajó. Oliver vio como en un instante el color rojo de su rostro desaparecía y su mirada se volvía dulce y cansada. Nada que ver con la mirada iracunda y depredadora de antes. El moreno se levantó y tronándose el cuello fue a abrirle la puerta a Dennis.— ¿Por qué la cerraron? — Preguntó el rubio enojado

— Nosotros no fuimos, seguro fueron tus hermanos cuando salieron. — Dijo cerrando la puerta tras Dennis.

— Estás serio...¿Discutieron o algo? — Caminó hasta la mesa.

— Hablamos sobre que soy la peor persona del mundo, el anticristo resucitado. — Dennis frunció el ceño y miró a su padre.

— ¿En serio?— Le acusó.

— No pasa nada Den.— Le dio una palmada en la espalda, a la altura de la cintura y se volvió a sentar frente a las papas. — Son platicas de hombre a hombre que uno tiene que tener con su suegro para conocerse mejor. — Tomó la papa que había dejado inconclusa. — Tu no lo entenderías porque eres la chica en la relación.

Dennis abrió mucho la boca sorprendido y luego la cerró frunciendo los labios. Albus se encogió y rió justo cuando la palma abierta de Dennis le dio fuerte en la cabeza.

— No vuelvas a decir que soy una chica. Aunque me gusten las cosas femeninas los dos somos chicos, ese es el jodido punto de ser gay. — Caminó enojado hasta detrás de la barra para lavarse las manos. Frente a él estaba un frutero con platanos, manzanas y ciruelas.

— Te enojas por cosas taaaan tontas. Te amo.

— No son cosas tontas. No soy una chica. — Albus se rió y después le mandó un beso. — No hagas eso, estamos discutiendo. — Le arrojó una ciruela del frutero causándole más risas a Albus aunque le dio en el cuello.

o-o-o-o-o

El día dos de enero la familia Munro se dirigía a Londres en la camioneta familiar de Oliver, se detuvieron varias veces a hacer comidas y tanto Oliver como Dennis intercambiaron varias veces el papel de piloto mientras el otro descansaba.

Por la mañana Albus miraba hacia la ventana ignorando como los demás tenían su propia conversación. Él sólo miró hacia el cielo.

Nublado.

Los árboles carecían de hojas y agitaban sus vacías ramas gracias al aire.

Cuando llegaron a Londres era ya muy noche y lo primero que hicieron fue dejar a los chicos con su madre. Ohh vaya, era rubia y tenía esas graciosas ondas en el cabello, tenía los labios de los niños menores pero su cara parecía triste y 10 años más vieja que la de Oliver. No se la había imaginado así. Tan derrotada.

Oliver y ella se saludaron de mano y conversaron algo sobre un envío de dinero. Dennis se quedó en el auto revisando su teléfono. La mujer no lo miró. Incluso miró a Albus pero no a Dennis.

La conversación de dinero siguió.

Era civilizado y grotesco al mismo tiempo verlos charlar.

¿Cómo puede morir el amor de esa forma? ¿No era una tragedia darle la mano como si nada a una persona con la que se había tenido hijos? ¿No era triste no poder ver a los hijos todos los días a la hora del desayuno? Para él era normal, había estado casi 7 años en un internado pero no pensó que para los muggles fuera así. Los magos se casaban con su verdadero amor siempre, y los matrimonios sí que duraban hasta que la muerte los separara, había veces en que incluso si enviudaban jovenes nunca buscaban a alguien más, se quedaban sólos hasta que se fueran a reunir con sus amados.

Después de la charla Oliver los llevó a cenar. Los tres compartieron unas cervezas en un local de alitas. Al llegar al departamento ya era la una de la mañana del día tres. Ambos se lavaron los dientes, se desvistieron y se acostaron pero Albus no podía quedarse dormido del todo. Había pasado desde el año nuevo. La sensación extraña de tener algo que hacer, de tener que ir a algún lado, de correr.

Movió a Dennis con delicadeza y se puso ropa de deporte. Hacía mucho que no salía a correr, principalmente por los ensayos. Afuera estaba terrible, comprensible para el invierno britanico a las tres de la mañana, había viento que llevaba agua helada con él pero no importaba. Se puso un hechizo para calentarse, entonces comenzó a correr.

Necesitaba huir.

No sabía de qué pero necesitaba huir.

Algo estaba persiguiéndolo y él no podía soportarlo.

Había una constante presencia tras de él, viéndolo desde dentro.

Lo llevaba dentro de él.

o-o-o-o-o

El sastre tomaba las medidas para hacerle los últimos ajustes a su túnica de gala.

Era negra con rojo. Como si el rojo fuera un fondo y una capa de tela negra con patrones dejaba pasar el rojo haciendo interesantes diseños. Se le hizo también una corona de rosas rojas muy pequeñas. Era el elemento clásico de su atuendo. Sus abuelos usarían unas tiaras muy pequeñas de plata. Lily y su padre no usarían nada. Los novios tienen que estar libres de pretensiones, entregándose el uno al otro frente al altar en simples camisones blancos y descalzos.

Se miró en el espejo completamente embelesado de su propia belleza. Hace mucho que no se veía a sí mismo así de bien.

Sonrió ante la idea de haber recuperado algo de confianza.

o-o-o-o-o

Llevaban una semana de clases.

Comenzaron en nuevo semestre haciendo pagos pero algo se les presentó. Albus y Victoria habían sido seleccionados para llevar lecciones extra de técnica vocal a cargo de la facultad de música, Albus se sintió aterrorizado al principio porque eran dos horas más cada tercer día y él no tenía dinero y tenía que conseguir trabajo pero la escuela le ofreció una beca del 50%, 30% debido a su promedio del semestre anterior y lo demás era por parte de la facultad de música. Él no sabía lo que era una beca porque Hogwarts era gratuita así que le preguntó a su rubio novio lo que era y éste casí se caía de su silla de la impresión.

Albus pudo respirar otra vez cuando le explicó que eso significaba que las mensualidades le costarían sólo la mitad. Sam y Dennis también habían tramitado su beca, la de ellos era sólo del 30% y Victoria sólo recibía la de música, no le interesaba tramitar la beca por promedio. No la necesitaba.

Dennis había vuelto a su trabajo como actor de obras infantiles así que entre los ensayos y la escuela no tenían mucho tiempo para estar juntos, sin embargo eso era bueno para Albus ya que su agente le había encontrado shootings muy buenos. Necesitaba el dinero, siempre lo necesitaba.

Por el momento sólo tomaba clases él sólo entre semana pero al parecer, a partir del sábado y sólo los sábados tendría clase de coro y practicaría con más gente.

El día seis le llegó Anaís, la lechuza de su tío Percy, llevaba un certificado de regalo para Madame Bovary, una tienda de túnicas muy exclusiva en el callejón Diagón, habían abierto sólo tres años atrás.

"La boda de Lily será en menos de una semana, estaría bien que vistieras algo hecho por magos para dejar bien parada a tu hermana frente a esos sangre pura" Albus rodó los ojos. Los Weasley siempre hablaban de ellos como si no fueran sangre pura.

Sonrió al pensar en su abuelo y sus amenazas en desheredarlos si se casaban con sangre puras.

Esa misma tarde fue hasta Madame Bovary y compró una túnica negra. Se pegaba a él como una segunda piel e iba de piso a cuello y tenía mangas largas que se ajustaban a su brazo hasta llegar a las manos donde se hacían amplias. Estaba hecha por partes de tela que variaban entre lo mate y lo brillante. Una túnica dramática.

Perfecta para un Slytherin.

Llegó al departamento con la bolsa en mano mientras revisaba los avisos de su manager y en cuanto abrió la puerta lo golpeó el olor a col con patatas.

Comida Irlandesa.

Sonrió al ver a su novio y a su caos. Dejó las bolsas justo a un lado de la puerta y fue a abrazar a su Dennis por la espalda.

El chico vestía shorts blancos, una camisa azul cielo bastante grande, pantuflas blancas con orejas de conejo.

— Hola hermoso.— Dijo dándole un beso en el cuello.

— ¿Dónde estabas? No contestabas el teléfono y le llamé a tu agente, me dijo que habías terminado a las siete. — Albus decidió ignorar el tono irritado de su novio, se ponía igual cada vez que lo tenía fuera de su vista. No creía que fuera sano para su relación, pero como no tenía nada que esconder no le importaba, sólo quería recuperar la cofianza de su novio y si para eso tenía que tragarse pequeñas escenas de celos lo haría.

— Fui a comprar ropa para una fiesta. La boda de mi hermana será en unos días y mi tío Percy me ha mandado un certificado de regalo para una tienda de ropa elegante. ¿Quieres verla? Es la túnica más bonita que he visto.

Dennis alzó una ceja incrédula pero hizo un gesto de "adelante" con la cabeza así que Albus fue a por la bolsa. Sacó la túnica y se la mostró emocionado a su novio.

Dennis procuró no reírse pero la burla estaba tatuada en su cara.

— ¿Te vas a poner "eso" en una boda?

Albus miró la túnica.

— ¿No te gusta? Yo creo que es muy bonita y moderna.

— Albus es un vestido, uno ajustado ¿Es así como visten los magos?

— Los magos ricos.

— Ohhh perdóneme señor príncipe de los magos. Por cierto ¿Cuándo me ibas a decir que te vas de fiesta? Digo, por lo menos avisa.

— Ah...bueno, no había tenido oportunidad. La invitación llegó cuando no sabías que yo era un mago, y estaba tratando de encontrar una excusa para desaparecer un día sin que te molestaras pero ahora que lo sabes te lo puedo decir. Mi hermana se casa con un mago de familia poderosa y te llevaría pero los muggles no pueden entrar a territorio magico sin autorización de los dueños y los dueños son antimuggles.

La mirada de Dennis se ablandó y se acercó para besar a Albus.

— Entonces está bien ¿Cuándo es?

— El sábado en la tarde. Probablemente regrese hasta el domingo, las fiestas de magos son bastante largas. En especial cuando se trata de una familia como la Malfoy.

— ¿Los Malfoy? — Dennis sonrió.— ¿No es esa familia que dice en tu libro de historia que son super malvados?

— Los libros los pintan peor de lo que son, además los que si eran malos de verdad vivieron hace mucho tiempo. Han pasado años desde que no matan a nadie.

— Con razón tu padre no quiere que tu hermana se case con él ¿Cómo es el hombre?

— Grande. — Dennis le dirigió una mirada de "eso ha sonado raro". — No ese tipo de...grandeza. No lo sé, no lo he visto, pero el tipo es de mi altura.

— Entonces es grande.

— Sí, pero es como más robusto. Como con muchos músculos que no se notan a simple vista aunque usa ropa como esta. — Dijo alzando la túnica.— Es rubio, tiene los ojos grises y es inteligente como un carajo, tan rico que podría dedicarse a gastar su dinero de aquí a cien años y ni así se lo acabaría.

— Suena como el marido de mis sueños. — Dijo sirviendo los platos.

Albus sonrió.

— Dennis, somos jóvenes.

— Lo somos. — Llevó los platos hasta la mesa, olía muy bien, olía a cerveza, carne marinada en cerveza y con salsa barbacue. Pure de patatas con col.

— Pero eres la mujer de mis sueños. — Dennis se rió enojado.

— Tu quieres que te rompa las piernas. — Dijo. Dennis amaba las cosas femeninas pero odiaba que ser refirieran a él como mujer. Le gustaba cualquier apodo, maricón, puto, afeminado, vestida, cualquier cosa menos mujer.

Albus sonrió más.

— Eres la mujer de mis sueños y tu quieres que nos mudemos juntos. ¿Tu crees que en un futuro...no tan lejano tu y yo nos casemos? — Dennis se sonrojó.

— No digas cosas que no van a suceder.

— ¿Por qué no habrían de suceder?

— No te voy a creer nada hasta que no vea un anilló en éste dedo. — Levantó el dedo medio.

— Es el otro dedo.

— Ohh...mi error. — Dijo con una sonrisa sentándose en una de las mesas junto a la ventana. La silla del lado izquierdo porque del otro lado la silla estaba junto a la jaula de Dakota, que estaba vacía, Dakota había salido a cazar pero si llegaba Dennis no quería abrirle la puerta de la jaula.

Dennis odiaba a Dakota.

Dakota odiaba a Dennis.

Dakota odiaba a todos los seres humanos, incluso a Harry Potter.

A todos menos a Albus y Scorpius.

Eso último Dennis no tenía porqué saberlo.

o-o-o-o-o

El día de la boda era Sábado.

Dennis viajaba con la compañía de teatro los fines de semana para las obras de caridad así que Albus se quedaba sólo desde temprano.

Era su primera clase de coro también, conocería a los otros chicos de la carrera de técnica vocal, por lo que había oído los chicos del área de música tomaban clases juntos pero eran clases como solfeo, historia de la música y coro, después cada uno tomaba clases de su especialidad en pequeños grupos de 5 o más personas y además llevaban clases individuales con esos mismos maestros para pulir habilidades individuales.

Su profesor durante la semana había sido Mister Ross, un hombre delgado y bastante guapo pero de semblante estricto con la mandicula dura y los labios delgados, intimidaba bastante y eso que lo veía tres veces a la semana.

Ahora, estaba sentado en una habitación acustica en gradas con otras 30 o 40 personas, un piano y no conocía a nadie. NADIE. Se sentía levemente inseguro pero su cara reflejaba emociones equilibradas, diciendo "Soy nuevo pero no me intimidan" De verdad que le gustaría que Sam estuviera con él, gracias al cielo Victoria llegó e inmediatamente se sentó con él.

— Hola guapo.

— Hola guapa.

— Sam me dijo que te preguntara si querías cenar con nosotros hoy que no está Dennis.

— Me encantaría pero voy a salir. Igual podemos comer o cenar juntos el domingo.

— Ohh bien. Nos llamas para ponernos de acuerdo ¿Cómo han estado tus clases?

— Mi maestro da miedo.

— Mi maestra tambien, me recuerda a mi profesora de ballet de cuando era niña.

Estuvieron platicando de cosas sin importancia y casi no ponían atención a la gente hasta que vieron pasar a un chico. Dos chicos en realidad.

Era imposible no voltear a verlos. Uno era pequeño y no muy apuesto pero tenía algo, unos hermosos y enormes ojos marrones, piel blanca pero con un tono que parecía haber sido besado por el sol, claramente había un mestizaje en su sangre. Tenía un movimiento ligeramente femenino cuando hablaba con el otro chico, las uñas las tenía largas y tenían manicura francesa, la cabeza rapada a los lados y un mechón de cabello negro cayendo en forma de pico sobre uno de los lados de su cara.

El segundo era rubio, su tono de rubio era parecido al de Dennis, pero el de Dennis tiraba más al castaño, y este era simplemente como si se degradara del negro al rubio, no sabía explicarse, tenía las cejas tan rubias que parecía no tener y la mandibula era bastante grande sin embargo era agradable de ver, un chico así, con cualquier tipo de ropa se vería bien. Era super alto, o bueno, de la misma estatura que Albus y Victoria y eso era ser muy alto, además era fornido, no que hiciera mucho ejercicio, sino que su complexión daba muy buen cuerpo.

Ambos chicos se sentaron en diferentes niveles de las gradas pero seguían platicando animadamente, ambos reían al mismo tiempo, le pareció dulce la risa de ambos, se miraban con mucho cariño y se preguntó si serían pareja. Tambien se dio cuenta de que él y Victoria eran los unicos sentados así, mezclados, los otros estaban divididos en filas enteras de hombres y mujeres. Y mantenían conversaciones con personas de otras filas pero no se sentaban juntos ¿Por qué?

Poco después llegó un hombre pequeño y delgado con el cabello un poco largo y gafas. Ropa de vestir algo gastada. El chico pequeño bajó un par de escalones en la grada hasta quedar en la primera fila. Algunas personas más se acomodaron.

Se paró frente al piano y dio la bienvenida a todos, felicitó a todos por su buen trabajo en el festival de navidad y después enfocó la vista en ellos.

— Ustedes deben ser Albus y Victoria, bienvenidos. Chicos, hoy tenemos material de importación, los señores Albus Potter y Victoria Gray.— Dijo señalandolos. — Ellos vienen de la facultad de Artes Dramatico y la LAMDA considera adecuado invertir en su formación como estudiantes de técnica vocal. Ahora, primero que nada, sus profesores Christine y Ross me han dicho que ustedes pertenecen a los tonos de contra alto y baritono, así que les voy a pedir que, usted joven Albus se suba un escalón en la grada, y usted, señorita Gray, se siente con las señoritas de este lado. Dijo señalando a las chicas del lado derecho.

Obedecieron, pronto Albus se encontraba en la misma fila que el chico rubio alto.

Entonces por eso todos estaban en filas. Los separaban por tonos de voces. Y él estaba en la fila de Baritonos.

Al principio, cuando Albus se presentó con el profesor Ross, el moreno pensó que no sería muy diferente de las clases de técnica vocal de actuación. Rayos no, eran diametralmente distintons, en actuación las canciones que estudiaban eran meramente existos pop o rock y no eran dificiles de cantar, para él, Dennis era otra cosa. Pero estudiar técnica vocal clásica era un infierno. Se cantaban completamente diferente, en idiomas que nada tenían que ver con el inglés. Además llevaban un libro de texto para los ejercicios de canto, él tenía uno especial para baritonos y bajos, con ejercicios unicamente para esos tonos de voz. Todo era más dificil.

Y al parecer la clase de coro no era nada distinta.

Se presentaron, el profesor, que se llamaba Richard, les dio unas hojas a todo el mundo, hicieron algunos ejercicios de calentamiento. Después fue el infierno, con su profesor iba a paso tortuga porque el hombre se tomaba el tiempo de explicarle como debían sonar las cosas, música no era su especialidad y no sabía leer las notas tan rápido como aparentemente todos hacían, además sus notas eran casi todas medias o bajas (que no tanto porque las notas que estaban cantando los bajos eran algo completamente fuera de liga para él), además de que el movimiento de su boca, y garganta no se parecían a los que hacía cuando cantaba normalmente.

Todo el mundo podía leer las notas y todo el mundo sabía cómo debían sonar esas notas, y el mayor problema de todos. Las más de 40 personas CANTABAN JUNTAS. Cada quién cantaba diferentes líneas y escalones abajo cantaban los tenores y se perdía. Y algo le pareció extraño, el chico pequeño cantaba casi tan agudo como las chicas.

Y no estaba hablando de las contra alto, cantaba como las soprano. Había otros tres chicos en primera fila que podían cantar agudos como él pero no tanto.

Al final de las dos horas clase les dio más hojas y les dijo que practicaran ambas canciones. Quería suicidarse.

Mientras guardaba sus hojas en la mochila Victoria se acercó a él e inclinó la cabeza sobre su espalda.

— Lo he hecho terrible. Hace años que no tomaba una clase como esta.

— Yo no podía dar con mis notas, me pierdo con los tenores.

— Hola, disculpen. — Ambos voltearon a ver quién les hablaba y tuvieron que bajar la mirada un poco para ver al chico. Era el chico castaño. — Soy Mitch Grassi. Contratenor.— El chico alto se acercó. — Y él es Scott Hoying. Baritono ligero. Sé que ustedes no son de nuestra facultad pero en quince días tenemos una fiesta de bienvenida y como estarán tomando algunas clases con nosotros queríamos invitarlos a asistir.— Mitch extendió la mano y el chico rubio buscó en su mochila sacando una carpeta de donde extrajo un flyer.

— Aquí está la dirección, será en mi casa. Busquenos si necesitan ayuda. — Dijo con una sonrisa amable, a Albus casi se le derretía el corazón, parecía un chico tan dulce y solicito.

— Nos vemos. Apurate Scott. — Dijo el chico bajito saltando de escalón en escalón hasta llegar abajo, el alto lo seguió pocos segundos después despidiendose con una asentimiento de cabeza.

— Notaste lo mismo que yo no noté.— Dijo ella.

— Lo tiene como a mi me tiene Dennis.

— La diferencia es que ustedes follan y ellos no. — Victoria se rió.

— Oye...— Iba a comenzzar a discutirle, luego vi que probablemente tenía razón. — Pobre tipo.

Se fueron a desayunar a una cafetería cerca, principalmente porque Ding Dong China abría hasta las 10:30 de la mañana y apenas eran las nueve, Victoria desayunó un tazón de fruta y un café negro, él pidió lo mismo pero además un brownie. Luego cada quién se fue a casa, todavía era muy temprano, las diez apenas.

Albus se tomó el tiempo de limpiar su departamento de manera manual e incluso metió a lavar tres cargas de ropa, la de colores claros (de Dennis), negra (de Albus) y los jeans (de ambos), luego fue al banco a sacar el dinero de su cuenta para tener efectivo y también cobró un cheque que le dio Dennis. Depositó lo de ambas rentas y después fue directo al centro comercial.

Sacó su lista de compra redactada con la letra descuidada de Dennis. Cosas sencillas, jabón de lavar, suavizante, detergente para trastes, descochambrador, jabón de tocador, crema humectante de bote grande, lubricante sabor durazno de bote extra grande, jamón ahumado, pan de caja integral, mayonesa, queso panela, machego y americano, galletas integrales, cereal de hojuelas de maíz, barras de arroz inflado. En la sección de verduras se tardó un poco más porque él era un maniático y le gustaba escoger pieza por pieza de vegetal, sólo las más bonitas y cómo la lista venía algo así como 1 kilo de zanahoria, pues se paraba frente a la bascula y metía pieza por cosa hasta llegar al peso ideal.

Salío de ahí dos horas después.

Curiosamente le tocó la misma chica de coleta rubia que lo atendió en uno de sus peores momentos. La chica le sonrió un poco y siguió haciendo su trabajo.

Era un extraño acuerdo mutuo entre extraños de no mencionar lo que pasó pero las miradas hablaban de más y en la mirada de la chica había algo así como "me alegro de que estés mejor" En agradecimiento Albus se portó amable y usó su voz de buena persona para agradecer su trabajo.

El moreno llegó a la casa, le dio una galleta a Dakota y se puso a ordenar la despensa. Puso las frutas en un frutero, la verdura la metió en el refrigerador, la carne en el congelador y todo lo demás fue a las alacenas cuidando de que todo quedara acomodado por tamaño y orden alfabético. Igual Dennis lo iba a mover todo cal momento cocinar pero era algo que no podía cambiar. Esa manía la había heredado de su madre.

Pensó en su madre cuando se metió a bañar. Se preguntó si iba a verla en la boda, si iba a ver a su padre. Lily dijo que había mandado las invitaciones pero que no habían respondido. Albus quería creer que su padre al final asistiría a la boda. No porque él quisiera verlo, había pasado tanto tiempo que él ya había dado su relación por perdida pero Lily...Lily había sido una princesa a ojos de su padre. Podría odiar al novio pero seguía siendo su padre.

Se puso a escuchar música mientras se vestía pero no se puso la túnica, todavía faltaban horas para la fiesta y no quería arrugarla.

Decidió marcarle a Sam.

Dos tonos y contestó.

— Hola.

— Hola Al.

— ¿Estás haciendo algo?

— No ¿Por?

— Por nada, voy a ir a una fiesta en unas horas pero por el momento no tengo nada que hacer.

— ¿Tu solo?

— Sí.

— ¿Dennis sabe?

— Sí.

— Ohh, entonces está bien.

— ¿Por qué la sorpresa ne tu voz?

— Bueno, ha estado muy raro por un tiempo. Como irritado. Al menos así lo veo.

— Sí, lo ha estado.

— ¿No te incomoda?

— No, soy yo el que tiene la culpa, me molestaría si el no tuviera razones.

— ¿Las tiene?

— Le engañé y se lo dije. Me perdonó pero está así desde entonces.

— Ohh vaya...¿Ustedes los gays son mucho de engañar no? Quiero decir, así conocí a mi novia...No sé si es por ser LGBTQ o es sólo que la monogamia murió en algún punto de este siglo.

— No sabría decirte...en mi caso fue algo así como...sacar dinero para la renta y esas cosas.

— Oh...OHHHHH...¿Él lo sabe?

— Sí.

— No sé que decirte acerca de eso, me parece triste degradarte de esa forma, porque estoy seguro de que no lo hacías por gusto, y no te estoy juzgando, Dios sabe que le has batallado para encontrar trabajo, y el modelaje no te da para todo, la colegiatura es cara aún con la beca, agradezco que tengas la confianza de decírmelo a mi pero en cuanto a decirle a Dennis la verdad...rayos Albus...cuando metes la pata, la metes a fondo...

— Lo sé, ahora no sé cómo volver a ganarme su confianza, estoy pegado a él casi todo el día cuando no estudio o trabajo para que se haga a la idea de que no tengo tiempo para engañarlo, lo llevé incluso a la sesión de fotos de ayer.

— Bueno, eso no hace mucha diferencia porque siempre has sido un novio atento, incluso cuando no estabas enamorado siempre estabas al pendiente. Te has impuesto tu propio mínimo, él espera siempre lo mismo de ti.

— Ya sé...es difícil mantener a mi novio feliz.

— ¿Por qué no lo llamas? Tu nunca lo llamas cuando está trabajando, sería bueno que le llamaras de vez en cuando cuando sale a hacer sus visitas en hospitales, si crees que no podrá contestar siempre puedes mandarle un mensaje o algo. Tu sabes, hacerle saber que piensas todo el rato en él y así.

— Mmmm...bien, tienes razón ¿Es grosero si te cuelgo?

— No, de todos modos me tengo que arreglar porque voy a salir con Victoria.

— ¿A donde?

— Buscar departamentos.

— ¿Para cual de los dos?

— Para ambos.

— WHOA, WHOA, WHOA ¿Es oficial? ¿Se van a mudar juntos?

— Sí, lo platicamos en año nuevo, sé que llevamos poco tiempo juntos, menos de medio año pero...hay algo especial entre nosotros, vamos a mudarnos a un departamento más pequeño, porque queremos algo donde ambos podamos aportar lo mismo, no me sentiría bien si mi chica tuviera que mantenerme.

— Claro que no, tu eres un caballero. Entonces te dejo Sam, tengo que llamarle a Dennis.

— Saluda a D. de mi parte. Que te la pases bien en la fiesta.

— Vale, nos vemos.

Albus revisó su reloj y vio que faltaba media hora para que empezara la presentación de Dennis. Tomó su teléfono y marcó.

— Hola cariño. — Le contestó el rubio al tercer timbrazo.

— Hola...— Albus sonrió al acostarse en la cama. Dakota revoloteó por el departamento.

— ¿Pasa algo? Es raro que me llames.

— No, sólo quería escucharte, es muy duro pasar el tiempo separados. — El moreno no lo veía pero casi pudo imaginarlo con una sonrisa boba en la cara.

— Mañana llego a primera hora. ¿Tu vas a llegar temprano?

— El domingo después de medio día supongo, he ido de compras.

— ¿Conseguiste todo lo de la lista?

— Sí. También puse a lavar tres cargas de ropa. Pagué las rentas. Limpié la casa y ordené la alacena.

— Ohh que hombre tan eficiente.

— Y tu que no quieres casarte conmigo.

— Tenemos 17 años.

— Tú cumples 18 en mayo.

— Preguntamelo cuando tengamos 28, si no rompemos antes claro.

— Yo haría un juramento mágico en este momento, un juramento inquebrantable, de amarte para siempre.

— Wow, eso suena intenso e irrompible ¿En que consiste? ¿Por qué es inquebrantable ese juramento? ¿Qué diferencia tiene con los votos de boda comunes?— Escuchó su risa, Dennis no le creía nada aun cuando sabía de la magia.

— El juramento inquebrantable técnicamente es inquebrantable porque te mueres cuando rompes tu promesa.

— Ohh...— Su voz se puso seria. — ¿Estás jugando conmigo o algo así? Porque no es gracioso Albus. La vida es muy importante para apostarla por un amor adolescente.

— Ustedes los muggles están acostumbrados a romper promesas...entiendo que creas que digo las cosas a la ligera, te mentí antes y tus padres están separados después de haber tenido tres hijos y prometido estar juntos hasta que la muerte los separe y eso te hace sentir inseguro sobre mis sentimientos o la duración de estos, pero los magos no somos iguales a ustedes, nuestras firmas son indelebles, los contratos son imposibles de romper, nuestros testamentos son irrefutables, nuestros votos de boda son un contrato mágico que nos liga a nuestras parejas.

— Así que ustedes no pueden traicionarse los unos a los otros.

— Podemos, no somos santos, pero no podemos hacerlo si hay un juramento de por medio. Al final la magia toma partido, hace de juez, abogado y jurado y te castiga según tu falta. Es nuestra versión del karma.

— ¿Sí haces eso sólo te afectará a ti?

— ¿Piensas que dejarás de amarme en un futuro cercano?

— No...pero tienes algo de razón cuando dices que lo mis padres me afectó, sobre todo porque fui yo el que hizo que se separaran...fue a mi a quién mi madre dejó de amar primero, sí ella pudo dejar de amarme ¿Cómo sé que tu no lo harás o que yo no lo haré? el tiempo pasa y las personas cambian y dejan de amarse. No me gustaría apostar por la vida por un amor adolescente, ni aunque fuera sólo la tuya. Además, en estos tiempos pienso que pagar por el acta de matrimonio en el registro civil ya es bastante muestra de amor.

— Yo daría la vida por ti y por el momento mi vida es lo único que tengo para darte.

— ...esta es una conversación bastante incomoda de tener por teléfono Albus.

— ¿Por qué? Creo que es importante que sepas lo que siento por ti.

— Porque dices cosas que cualquier idiota dice para que te perdone, son frases hechas y es estúpido decirlas después de lo que hiciste ¿Sabes? Nunca hicimos promesas, ni siquiera hablamos de exclusividad, pero creí que estaba implícito en la palabra noviazgo y tu simplemente traicionaste mi confianza, no puedes esperar que esté de buen humor para hablar de juramentos inquebrantables de manera seria cuando para mi no es más que basura. Ni siquiera creo en ti lo suficiente como para apostar una de mis uñas a que no me volverás a engañar o a que realmente me amas.

— Así que pasamos días en con tu familia en Irlanda soportando la mirada incomoda de tu padre y regresamos a ser otra parejita feliz en la escuela y quieres mudarte conmigo pero tu realmente no crees que en mi lo suficiente como para apostar una sola uña a mi fidelidad o a mis sentimientos. Eras tú el que quería mudarse conmigo.

— Hablamos de mudarnos juntos antes de saber que me habías engañado. Ya no pienso lo mismo.

— ¿Entonces qué hacemos juntos? ¿Para qué regresaste a mi si ya no piensas lo mismo? ¿Quieres tenerme como novio hasta que encuentres a alguien que sí valga la pena para no sentirte solo mientras esperas?

— No lo sé. Tal vez. — Albus le escuchó llorar. — No sé qué sentir cuando te veo. Sólo sé que no es lo mismo, antes era como si en Londres hubiera sol cada día y ahora sólo me siento así de vez en cuando, pero por lo general estoy triste o siento rabia.

— Entonces hay que terminarlo, si no eres feliz de nada sirve alargar la relación, no tienes que pretender que me amas, sólo somos un "amor adolescente".

— Bien, entonces terminamos.

— Como quieras. Ahh y una última cosa...sólo para aclarar.

— Adelante.— Le retó.

— Antes de empezar a venderme yo no sabía bien lo que sentía por ti, seguía hasta el cuello de tristeza por mi amor no correspondido...y por ese trabajo tuve sexo, probé muchos, muchos penes, besé muchos labios y fue así como supe que tu eras diferente y lo mucho que significas para mi. Entendí que eres especial y que te mereces el mundo. Siento mucho que tengas asco y desconfianza de mi sólo porque yo cobraba por el servicio pero te recuerdo que la primera vez que lo hicimos apenas sabíamos nuestros nombres y tu te me ofreciste por nada y sé, porque me lo has dicho a la cara, que también pasaste por muchas camas, dices que no sabes lo que sientes pero tú más que nadie deberías entender la diferencia entre lo nuestro y una simple follada.

Albus colgó. Respiraba rápido y le punzaba la cabeza. Arrojó el teléfono contra la pared. El teléfono se partió, Albus no supo si en las piezas que se podía separar el teléfono de manera natural o si no tenía arreglo pero le daba igual. Volvió a acostarse mirando al techo con los ojos nublados por las lágrimas. Su pecho le dolía y prefirió dejarlo salir dándose la vuelta para llorar abrazando a su almohada.

Dakota lo veía preocupado.

De alguna manera Dakota relacionaba a Dennis con las lágrimas de Albus. En algún momento incluso deseó ser humana para poder abrazar a su amo, pero la maldición de sus pequeñas alas era que no podía dar un abrazo a alguien del tamaño de Albus, así que decidió acariciar su cabeza con sus plumas.

o-o-o-o-o

Horas después Albus decidió usar maquillaje para cubrir los estragos de la tristeza en su rostro, no podía usar magia para cubrirlo, los Malfoy eran muy desconfiados y si las defensas detectaban cualquier hechizo para cambiar la apariencia de la persona lo más probable es que saltaran las alarmas.

Se puso su brazalete, puede que no pudiera perdonar del todo a Scorpius pero tampoco quería ir en tono de mala sangre. Pensó en encogerlo para usarlo como originalmente había quedado al momento de separarlo, un simple anillo, sin embargo lo dejó como brazalete.

Sintió calor.

Se puso su túnica nueva y emprendió el camino dejando un hechizo en la ventana para que se abriera y cerrara cada que quisiera Dakota y ésta pudiera salir a cazar, le dejó un bote con agua y otro con galletas para lechuza en la barra de cocina por si le daba pereza salir.

o-o-o-o-o

Los invitados comenzaban a llegar y tomaban asiento después de haber saludado a los Malfoy. Las bodas mágicas tradicionales poco tenían que ver con las bodas muggles, el novio no esperaba por la novia en el altar, ambos se encargaban de recibir a la gente mientras se acercaba la hora.

No era en algún templo o gran salón, era en una cueva húmeda, oscura y fría, únicamente se alumbraba con antorchas y las únicas flores en el lugar estaban sobre la cabeza de la novia.

Los novios iban descalzos y únicamente vestían un camisón blanco casi transparente con nada debajo pero ninguno de los invitados se ponía de morboso a ver.

Scorpius sintió algo en las defensas, sonrió mientras se llevaba la mano al pecho al reconocer la calidez. Se aproximaba.

Lo buscó en la entrada y ahí estaba él, asomándose a la cueva. Se veía algo perdido y Scorpius sonrió caminando hacia él.

— Albus. — Le llamó y el moreno le miró, es como si en ese momento todo se hubiese detenido, incluso ellos.

Estaban a metros de distancia pero ninguno se movió.

Estáticos como si estuviesen congelados pero sintiendo el calor en sus muñecas.

Alguien, una señora muy arreglada se aproximó a Scorpius para felicitarlo por el matrimonio de su padre y entonces Albus decidió caminar hacia ellos.

— Hola. — Dijo estando frente a Scorpius cuando éste había despachado a la señora.

— Hola, me alegro de que estés aquí, eres el único de su familia que ha venido, tu tío Percy iba a venir pero hace una semana el ministerio lo nombró embajador y ha tenido que marcharse a Suiza, sin embargo tu tía y tus primas sí que están. Tu tío le escribió a Lily y le mandó un vestido hermoso y una capa para bebé bordada con el escudo de los Weasley.

— Eso es atrevido.

— Considerando las circunstancias lo es.

Hubo un pequeño silencio. A Albus le hubiese gustado decir que era incomodo, le hubiese dado una excelente razón para alejarse, pero no. Era como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado.

Había cosas evidentes, algo en ambos había cambiado, Albus ciertamente no era el mismo pero podía leer claramente a Scorpius y sabía que el rubio tampoco, sin embargo todavía se seguía sintiendo como hogar.

Scorpius había adelgazado, ocho o diez kilos al menos, él también los había bajado pero a base de ejercicio y por lo tanto su cuerpo mostraba más músculos que antes aunque su figura era esbelta, sin embargo Scorpius los había bajado de mala manera, como si hubiese enfermado. Su mirada también estaba triste y su sonrisa era débil pero era Scorpius. Y se veía terrriblemente guapo en su túnica roja y negra. Era elegante y sexy.

El rubio le dijo que casi era hora de la ceremonia y que era mejor estar cerca de los novios para cuando llegara el enviado del ministerio a realizar la ceremonia.

Albus vio como Scorpius acomodaba un mechón de su cabello tras la oreja, se había dejado crecer el cabello, antes lo tenía muy corto, o por lo menos en los lados. Ahora tenía un montón de cabello rubio rebelándose y un anillo en su dedo. Al por un momento temió que fuera una anillo de compromiso o algo así, pero no, recordó que Scorpius siempre llevaba un anillo en ese mismo dedo y era el de la familia, pero ese era diferente. Sin pedir permiso tomó la mano de Scorpius para verlo de cerca. Era un cráneo mordiendo una gema y éste era mordido por serpientes al mismo tiempo.

— Es lindo. — Dijo. Scorpius sonrió.

— Es el nuevo anillo familiar. — Albus frunció el ceño pero tenía una sonrisa en los labios.

— Se ve más peligroso.

— Es más peligroso, lo único contra lo que no es a prueba es al avada kedavra.

— Te adora.

— Lo sé.

— Pero tu no estás contento. — Dijo leyendo las emociones en los ojos de Scorpius.

— No.

— No quieres que se case. — Scorpius miraba hacia el suelo.

— No.

— Tienes miedo de que se olvide de tu madre.

Los ojos del rubio se humedecieron. Su mano y el brazalete estaban cálidos pero había mucha tristeza.

— Quiero que sea feliz...pero simplemente no puedo soportar...verlo con alguien más.

Albus sentía toda esa tristeza a través del brazalete y no pudo evitarlo, simplemente atrajo a Scorpius hacia él y le dio un abrazo.

Draco observaba todo esto a lo lejos y no dijo nada, no estaba precisamente feliz, pero el hecho de que su hijo se dejara tocar por alguien que no fuera su médico (Blaise) era algo bastante bueno.

Scorpius al principio se paralizó pero el aroma tan familiar, aquél que tanto había extrañado estaba ahí, cerró los ojos con fuerza para llenarse de coraje, levantar las manos y corresponder el abrazo.

Te quiero. Perdóname.

Eran las únicas palabras que querían salir de su boca pero no podía hablar.

Durante la ceremonia ambos se pararon uno junto al otro mientras se tomaban las manos.

Después de la ceremonia todos los invitados se trasladaron vía aparición al salón de invierno de la mansión, la fiesta comenzó, había música en vivo tocada por una orquesta de cámara. Canciones felices y tradicionales. Fuentes llenas de comida y jarras llenas de cerveza de mantequilla, en realidad parecía más una fiesta de pueblo que una fiesta Malfoy, la gente parecía divertirse realmente y había muchos chicos de Slytherin esa noche.

Al parecer los padres habían pedido permiso para sacar a sus hijos de la escuela ese fin de semana porque había desde los más jóvenes hasta los más mayores.

Albus platicó mucho con Andros y Ginos. Los hermanos Quebec ya no parecían enojados entre ellos, pero la cara de Andros tampoco mostraba alegría, era como si tuviera miedo de todo y de nada, él de verdad no quería que su hermana se dedicara a ser Auror, el moreno estaba seguro de que el gemelo estaba rogándole a Merlín porque su hermana cambiara de opinión en el proximo año y medio, después de todo estaban en sexto.

Scorpius se dedico a hacer buena cara a los invitados y platicó bastante con los Blackqueen, una familia muy poderosa y bueno, más que nada a hacerle platica a Rebeca Blackqueen que estaba en su ultimo año y que también platicaba mucho con su abuelo Lucius, al parecer toda la familia tenía buena cabeza para los negocios y ella realmente parecía admirar a los hombres como Lucius y Draco.

Después de un rato de comida, danza y bebida Scorpius salió a los jardines bucando a Albus. Lo encontró en la fuente de las tortugas.

— ¿Estás bien? — Le preguntó en cuanto lo vio. — Los elfos acaban de sacar una fuente de helado. — Albus le sonrió.

— Yep, sólo estoy algo cansado, he estado levantado desde temprano, mi novio se fue de madrugada y me gusta desayunar con él así que estoy despierto desde las 3:30 de la mañana.

Esa frase paralizó unos segundos a Scorpius.

— ¿Novio? — Preguntó casi con miedo pero Albus no lo notó. Estaba demasiado metido en sus propios problemas. Casi como siempre.

— Técnicamente ya no es mi novio. Terminamos ésta tarde...por teléfono. Lo cual me parece algo innecesariamente triste...y burdo.

— ¿Qué es un teléfono? — Preguntó más relajado al oír del rompimiento, caminó un poco más y después se sentó a su lado.

— ¿Recuerdas la cosa que había en nuestra habitación en el hotel en Londres? La que usaba para pedir servicio a la habitación...Y los aparatos que usan los muggles en los conciertos para grabar...son teléfonos. El punto es que soy soltero...lo cual es horrible porque soy la persona más necesitada de atención y validación del planeta, detesto la soledad, y lo odio sobre todo porque pensé que él era el indicado. No era un crush, no era un enamoramiento de temporada, él y yo luchamos por eso, construimos nuestra relación, constante y firme. Pero como siempre, soy un imbécil y lo cagué todo, como si estuviera programado para hacer eso con todas las relaciones a mi alrededor. Vine a la boda sinceramente porque no quería arruinar la relación más importante, que es la que tengo con mi hermana. Papá y mamá no tienen idea de lo que ha hecho al no presentarse.

— Ella les perdonará.

— Claro que les perdonará. Pero para cuando lo hagan será tarde, porque él día de hoy ya ha pasado, y según tengo entendido ya no hay más giratiempos, no después de lo que hicimos, para cuando mis padres hagan a un lado su resentimiento y su orgullo, sí, vendrán, pedirán disculpas y ella le dirá que todo está bien. ¿Pero la has visto? ¿Realmente la has visto? Ella les dirá que todo está bien mientras viste como una muñeca, mientras bebe el té en porcelana china del siglo IX con su meñique levantado, con el cabello recogido de manera elegante y una mirada fría. Entonces mis padres mirarán a su alrededor y verán las fotos de la boda, fotos donde ellos no estarán, donde el hombre que sonríe junto a ella es Lucius Malfoy, donde ríe junto a Narcissa Malfoy, donde el que baila con ella es Thomas Heffer, donde abre los regalos del tío Percy. En ese momento volverán a mirarla y se darán cuenta de que ella no es la misma, de que es sólo una extraña, y no importa cuantas cenas familiares tengan a partir de ese momento, nunca podrán recuperarla porque se perdieron el día más importante de su vida.

Scorpius miró hacia el frente.

— Eso es completamente horrible...y lo que lo hace horrible es que es completamente factible. Por otro lado me ha parecido genial la manera en que ya te has inventado un posible futuro, una novela entera en pocos segundos...te has vuelto creativo.

El moreno rió. Era obvio que Scorpius intentaba quitarle el hierro al asunto.

— Es por las clases de improvisación supongo. Dejando de lado eso...¿Cómo has estado tú? Antes de pelearnos papá me había dicho que habías enfermado. Por como te ves supongo que sí, estás muy delgado.

Scorpius rodó los ojos hacia arriba.

— No tienes idea de cuanta comida he tenido que meterme las últimas dos semanas para llenar esta túnica.

— ¿Tu túnica talla cero?

— Ohhh cierra la boca, entre papá y la abuela no he podido descansar las mandíbulas, es sólo que dormía mucho y fue como si dormir me consumiera por completo.

— ¿Estuviste en cama?

— Bastante, perdí el semestre en la facultad de derecho.

— Ohh lo siento. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué fue lo que te dio? — Scorpius miró a Albus a la cara y lo miró como si estuviese preguntando la cosa más estúpida del mundo. Pero luego pensó...pensó que había una oportunidad de que no lo supiera, Torres era un cretino, podía ser así...entonces levantó su mano y la llevó al rostro de Albus.

— Al...necesito entrar a tu cabeza.

— ¿Por?

— Nada importante. Sólo quiero saber algo. — El moreno entrecerró un poco los ojos pero asintió.

— Sólo trata de ser gentil, sabes que mis defensas...

— Pueden lastimarme si te asustas, lo sé, cuando sientes que te pueden hacer daño se levantan y atacan. Lo sé.

— La ultima vez que alguien lo intentó...fue papá y comenzó a sangrar por la nariz, creo que mi magia afectó mucho su cuerpo yo...no quiero hacerte daño.

— Todo está bien.— Dijo sacando su varita de su bota izquierda. La levantó con su mano zurda y comenzó con la legeremancia. Albus cerró los ojos y lo dejó entrar. Scorpius nadó en un mar de recuerdos, la cabeza de Albus estaba organizada, el problema era que sus emociones eran muy intensas y difíciles de sobrellevar. Era como si las emociones se te clavaran en la piel, intoxicantes y quita aliento.

— ¿Estás bien? — Le preguntó Albus después de un rato. — ¿Qué es exactamente lo que estás buscando? — Scorpius se mordió el labio, estaban a nada de distancia, habían apoyado sus cabezas sobre la otra, literalmente frente a frente.

Después de unos minutos de no haber dado una respuesta Scorpius se separó y abrió los ojos. Albus le miró extrañado cuando el rubio se levantó y cerró las manos en puños.

— ¿Scorpius qué pasa?

— Nada...— Dijo rompiendo en llanto. — Es sólo que estoy muy enojado, buscaba algo en especifico y no lo encontré, pero me enoja más lo que sí encontré...

— No tengo nada de lo que avergonzarme.

— ¿Hablas en serio?

— Es mi cuerpo...y sí puedo usarlo para conseguir lo que quiero por qué habría de negarme ciertos lujos.

— Puedo ver porqué ese chico te dejó.

Albus no se lo podía creer.

— No lo traigas a la conversación. No sabes nada de nosotros.

— Sólo sé que si fuera yo te habría castrado.

— Ohhh ho ho...Vaya..hace tiempo que no escuchaba al verdadero tú salir por esa boca. Siempre tan perfecto.

— Callate mierda. Tu haces que me salga de mí.— Le golpeó en el hombro.

Albus se rió.

— Nadie es perfecto Scorpius, no tiene nada de malo reconocerlo. Estar viviendo entre muggles me hizo darme cuenta de todos los defectos que tengo, y que tienen los demás, los que buscarn la perfección acaban muy jodidos.

— Yo sé que no tengo que ser perfecto. — Dijo recordando a Elizabeth a los intensos meses de terapia.

— ¿En serio? — Albus respondió y después dio un largo respiro. — Donde estudio hay una chica que dice lo mismo, y que también dice que no le importa lo que la gente dice de ella, pero en realidad le importa, ella es hermosa, tiene la cara más bonita del mundo, es delgada y muy alta, no sólo eso, tiene talento, canta, baila, actua, toca la guitarra y el saxofón, y tiene mucho, mucho dinero por que ha trabajado desde niña y ella...ella no es feliz con eso, tiene amigos, tiene novio, tiene fans, el mundo la ama y ella siente que no merece ese amor, ella piensa que no es suficiente, siempre quiere más y más, quiere ser perfecta. Ella me recuerda a ti. Tan seguro en unas cosas y tan inseguro en otras, es desgarrador.

— Ella debería ir con un psicólogo o un psiquiatra.

— ¿Qué rayos son esos?

— medi-muggles, de la cabeza. Tu deberías saberlo, eres tú el que vive con muggles.

— ¿Te abren la cabeza? — Scorpius lo miró.

— No...no creo, pero tal vez haya medi-muggles que sí te abran la cabeza, no lo sé, son muy raros, tienen doctores para todo porque uno solo no se puede encargar de varias cosas. Están muy perdidos, quizá es un signo más de la grandeza de los magos.

— Ese fue un comentario muy supremacista de la sangre.

Ambos se rieron y permanecieron en silencio.

Extrañaban eso, extrañaban el silencio agradable que les proporcionaba estar con una persona que era una extensión de ellos mismos.

— ¿Volveremos a vernos? — Le preguntó Scorpius mirando hacia el cielo. Había estrellas y se preguntó sino sería parte de otro hechizo de su padre para tener la boda perfecta. — No pongas esa cara de "¿Qué?"— Dijo sin siquiera mirarlo, sabía perfectamente cómo lo estaba mirando, ellos eran prácticamente la misma persona.— Acabo de estar dentro de tu cabeza, sé que no quieres volver a verme después de esta noche.

— ¿Por qué me preguntas si ya sabes la respuesta?

— A diferencia de tu novio...realmente preferiría que me mintieras. Albus no tienes idea de cuanto lo siento...Sé que debes odiarme, la forma en que te traté yo...

Albus miró hacia el suelo con una sonrisa triste.

— No te odio Scorpius. Es sólo que...es muy tarde, por más que...tu sigues siendo la persona más importante para mi, en el mundo, creo que incluso eres más importante que lo que mi familia significó para mi alguna vez. Ese sentimiento no ha cambiado, créeme, sigues debajo de mi piel, por eso mismo no puedo, no puedo volver a ser tu amigo, las cosas no pueden ser igual que antes, por más que te disculpes...porque tu eres mi herida más profunda. El tiempo pasó, no puedes tragarte tus palabras y yo no puedo olvidarlas. Sí tan solo lo hubieras hecho...antes de lo que sucedió en ese estúpido vestidor con el estúpido de Torres todo sería diferente, ese fue el momento de no retorno Scorpius, fue ahí cuando me rompiste.

Scorpius había empezado a llorar en medio de su discurso. Albus se levantó de la fuente y le dio un beso en la frente.

— Siempre voy a quererte Scorpius. Siempre llevaré esto. — Dijo alzando la mano, mostrando su brazalete. — Espero que lo atesores de la misma manera porque estos son seis años de amistad, seis cumpleaños, seis navidades y seis veranos, pero no puedo volver. Quizá dentro de un tiempo, cuando ya no me duela podamos volver a ser amigos. Me despides de mi hermana. — El rubio asintió limpiándose las lágrimas sólo para ver cómo Albus se desvanecía en el aire.

Eran las 3 de la mañana y se apareció en medio de su habitación, estaba oscuro pero se dio cuenta de que había alguien en la cama por la luz que venia del alumbrado publico. Entrecerró los ojos y reconoció los rizos de Dennis.

No pudo evitarlo, quería tocarlo así que se acercó a la cama y acarició sus rizos. Dennis se despertó casi de inmediato. No podían verse del todo bien, pero no lo necesitaban, Dennis se acercó y abrazó a Albus.

— Lo siento...yo sé que rompimos, pero yo...quería llegar antes, quería regresar a casa y dejé a los chicos antes y llegué aquí porque mi piso no es mi casa, porque ahí no estás tú y aquí por lo menos está tu estupido pajaro y yo...me retracto, no quiero romper contigo, yo te amo Albus.

El moreno tenía las lágrimas en la garganta.

— Yo sé. Lo sé, tu también eres mi hogar Dennis.

* * *

Review:

Christine Malfoy, eres Christine C? porque ella de repente desapareció cuando tú apareciste.

Como fuera, gracias por leer y comentar. Perdón por tenerte esperando.

Anuncios:

Ok, sólo diciendo, de aquí en adelante se abre la segunda etapa del fic. Es algo así como temporada dos XD porque bueno, ya resolvimos algunas cosas importantes. A menos de que me quieran comentar sobre algo que se haya quedado inconcluso, además de la situación Dennis y la situación Potter family, porque de eso hablaremos en esta nueva etapa.

Cabe resaltar que a pesar de que el fic lleve el nombre de Albus seguiremos de cerca la vida de Scorpius, porque sus vidas están conectadas, siempre lo van a estar. Pero obviamente como ya se habrá visto por la proporción de narraciones de cada personaje, el moreno es nuestro protagonista. Además pienso que será interesante ver el desarrollo profesional de Albus y de sus amigos, especialmente de Victoria, que como se han dado cuenta no es una chica normal. Y otra cosa interesante va a ser ver la recuperación de Scorpius, él ya recogió algunos pedazos de sí mismo pero tiene que volver a armarse lo mejor que pueda. Además, su vida en la academia es algo de lo quiero escribir.

En cuanto a Lovely Lily, estoy atrasada con ese fic un poquito, como dos capitulos, pero es porque ha sido dificil encontrar la inspiración para escribir sobre la vida que lleva con los Malfoy, sin embargo creo que para e de noviembre voy a tener publicado el nuevo capítulo que sospecho será largo, porque voy en la introducción y el perro ya va en 5000 palabras.


	16. Chapter 16

**Siempre hay un roto para un descosido**

 **o**

 **Mira Albus, una varita mágica**

Por dos o tres años Scorpius creyó que la gente ya no lo odiaba, pero al parecer su mundo estaba reducido a los Slytherin porque desde el primer día en la academia se dio cuenta de que no era muy querido por las personas de otras casas. En el colegio podía platicar alegremente con los Ravenclaw y uno que otro Hufflepuff, pero ninguno de ellos estaba ahí porque al parecer todos tenían padres lo bastante autoritarios para no dejarlos entrar en el programa de Aurores.

O quizá los chicos eran lo bastante inteligentes como para no intentarlo.

Como fuera, él estaba ahí y sus compañeros eran unos gilipollas, no que le importara pero se había acostumbrado a tener gente a su alrededor desde que consiguió el puesto de buscador en el equipo de quidditch y aquí no estaba Albus para acompñarlo en su soledad.

Había pasado semana y media desde que comenzó el programa y se sentía mal de que todos le evitaran la mirada.

Scorpius ese día estaba comiendo un emparedado en una jardinera de la institución. Llevaba un uniforme azul sencillo. Era de dos piezas y la parte superior era una túnica corta que le llegaba diez centímetros arriba de la rodilla con mangas amplias y rígidas, bodes plata. Parte del uniforme también era un porta varita amarrada con cintas de piel a su brazo y botas de caña alta bastante rígidas.

Pretendía pasar desapercibido, porque si bien la gente ya lo ignoraba, prefería estar así que ser victima de acoso, no quería que la gente saliera lastimada por culpa de su sortija familiar. Claro que era mucho pedir estar tranquilo, sobre todo porque siempre había alguien dispuesto a perturbar su solitaria paz.

Casi siempre, sobre todo estando en casa de Albus, se trataba de James.

James se paró frente a él y lo vio fijamente hasta que terminó su emparedado.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Preguntó irritado el pelirrojo.

— Comiendo mi almuerzo.

— Hablo en serio.

— Aquí estudio.

— ¿Tú?

— Yo ¿Algún problema?

Hizo un gesto de burla. De incredulidad.

— La gente como tu no pertenece aquí Malfoy. Tu deberías estar estudiando para algún trabajo de oficina, aquí puede que se te rompan las uñas.

— Ya, es sólo que mi abuelo me pidió que me infiltrara en el sistema para destruirlo por dentro, ya sabes, ir escalando hasta tomar el control y así, reptando desde lo más profundo y llegar al puesto de tu padre, supongo que será para cuando mi hermano sea mayor y él tome el ministerio, Gran Bretaña será de los Malfoy.— Dijo inflando mi pecho y poniendo una expresión extasiada.

James rodó los ojos hacia arriba y se sentó a su lado.

El rubio no dijo nada, el pelirrojo tampoco, sólo se quedaron ahí, sentados viendo como el viento de invierno movía las hojas de los árboles y el cabello algo largo de James.

— ¿Como te está yendo?— Le preguntó Potter.

— Odio a todos. Odio Londres.

— Sé como te sientes. Yo también extraño el campo. — Dijo sacando una cajetilla de cigarros. Scorpius alzó una ceja. — Costumbre muggle, hay muchos hijos de muggles y mestizos por aquí, te pegan los vicios. Son lo peor.

Scorpius sonrió.

— Eso sonó como algo que yo diría.

James prendió el cigarro y le ofreció uno a Scorpius, éste se negó, pero no dijo nada sobre la molestia del olor en el aire.

Le irritaba pero había algo del olor del tabaco en un día frió que le agradaba.

— No estaba bromeando sobre lo de tomar Gran Bretaña. No deberías hablar conmigo.

— Lo sé, pero al menos así todo será más divertido para los Aurores. Ya sabes, es triste pero necesitamos de la maldad para tener trabajo.

Scorpius se rió.

o-o-o-o-o

Albus servía huevos estrellados en dos platos uno frente al otro. Alzó la mirada y vio como Dennis leía una revista de chismes sentados en la cama.

— Taylor Swift se rellenó los labios.— Dijo. Albus se rió. La prensa era exactamente igual entre muggles y magos. — No sé porque hacen un lío de ello. No es como si ellos fueran a besarla.

— Bueno, es el amor platónico de muchos.

— No es tan platónica. Ella es como yo antes de ti, cualquiera puede tenerla.

Albus se rió.

— Eres un cruel. Anda, ven a desayunar, ya están tus huevos.

Dennis se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta su novio pero antes de sentarse lo besó. Dulce y suave con una sonrisa en los labios.

— Te quiero.

— Yo también te quiero.

Ambos se sentaron y Dakota se paró en el hombro de Albus.

— Ya terminé los libros que me diste...Albus, ¿No sentiste miedo al estar en Slytherin?...Es decir, la gente siempre ha creído que los que están ahí son malvados, hasta los historiadores parecen tomar partido ¿Cómo lo tomaron tus padres? El enemigo de tu padre era un Slytherin.

Albus le dio un sorbo a su jugo y meditó por dos segundos lo que podía decirle a Dennis. Dennis tenía los ojos limpios así que decidió no filtrarlo mucho, Dennis ya sabía demasiado, no tenía caso guardarse nada.

— Cuando era pequeño, mi hermano James solía molestarme diciendo que yo quedaría en Slytherin, eso es lo único que un niño no quiere ser, porque todo el mundo habla mal de ellos, me hacía tantas burlas al respecto que yo incluso me ponía a llorar. Supongo que me molestaba porque muy en el fondo yo sabía que podía pasar. Es algo que se sabe, no es como si uno pudiera negarse a sí mismo. El día que me llevaron al andén, papá me dijo que él se sentiría orgulloso de mi aunque yo quedara en Slytherin, que uno de mis nombres provenía de uno de los hombres más valientes que conoció.

— Severus Snape. — Dijo el rubio. — Me gustaría saber más sobre él, en la historia moderna de la magia no hablan mucho sobre él, sólo que fue un doble agente y que el tiempo que estuvo en el colegio como director intentó proteger, dentro de lo que podía, a los estudiantes de una muerte segura a manos de los Carrow.

— Papá no lo conocía bien, era un hombre solitario, sin amistades, sin familia y con secretos. Pero años después una mujer llamada Rita Skeeter publicó un libro sobre él, odio a esa mujer, tiene la ética periodística por los suelos, pero debo admitir es una investigadora feroz y tiene una manera de contar las cosas que engancha. Me gustan sus libros pero papá no los quería ver en casa así que los pocos que he leído de ella me los han prestado.

— Me gustaría leer ese libro. — Dijo mirando hacia su comida. Albus lo miró fijamente durante varios segundos.

— Sería genial leerlo, y ahora que no vivo con mi familia nada me detiene ¿Quieres ir conmigo a comprarlo?

— ¿Ir a comprar el libro? — Albus asintió. — Sí, sería genial. ¿Dónde compras ese tipo de libros?

— En el callejón Diagón por supuesto.

o-o-o-o-o

Albus leyó el letrero colgante sobre la puerta. El caldero chorreante y respiró hondo. Dennis parecía confundido, Albus estaba seguro de que era por los hechizos desorientadores del lugar, hechizos utilizados para mantener a los muggles lejos. Sin embargo él tomó la mano de su novio y éste le miró directamente a los ojos.

— No te sueltes. Sólo te sentirás así hasta que crucemos. — El rubio asintió y apretó fuerte su mano derecha con la mano izquierda con la mano derecha de Albus, en la otra mano llevaba una cámara fotográfica mágica que Albus le había enseñado a usar, al parecer la cámara funcionaba similar a las polaroid muggles.

Por otro lado se sentía un poco incomodo con Albus, ya que no lucía como Albus, sino que llevaba el pelo rojo, el cual dejó crecer para hacerse una coleta larga, sus ojos verdes ahora eran azules, y tenía pecas. No quería que nadie le reconociera, sobre todo llevando a un muggle con él, con esa apariencia Albus buscaba hacerse pasar por magos extranjeros si alguien preguntaba algo, le había dicho a Dennis que usara acento españolado para hablar. La gran ventaja aquí era que Dennis hablaba español de verdad. Y él simplemente hablaría con el acento francés que le salía de imitar a los antiguos retratos de la mansión Malfoy.

Entraron al lugar y Dennis frunció el ceño, todo se veía tan rustico, y viejo, la gente parecía indigente usando túnicas larga o trajes de dos piezas pero en tonos oscuros y de apariencia terrosa.

— Este sitio da un poco de miedo. — Le dijo al oído y Albus rió un poco.

— Sí, de niño me asustaba.— Caminaron hasta llegar al fondo del lugar donde había una puerta que daba a un pequeño patio donde había un bote de basura de latón y había mucha tierra y algunos papeles. Albus sacó su varita y tocó algunos de los ladrillos de la pared, como poniendo una contraseña, y al parecer eso era porque las piedras comenzaron a moverse, acomodándose para dejarlos pasar.

Dennis abrió bien grande la boca, ahí estaba lleno de personas, y negocios y cosas, y había tantos olores...

— Albus esto se ve grandioso.

— Lo sé, lo es. Ven te mostraré algunos lugares. Pero antes tenemos que hacer una pequeña parada, porque luego se me olvida. — Dijo comenzando a caminar por el callejón. Él también tenía una cámara y comenzó a sacar fotos, quería tenerlas para poder explicarle a fondo a Dennis sobre la cultura mágica.

— ¿Qué cosa se te olvida?

— Tenemos que visitar el emporio de la lechuza. Hace días se me acabó la caja de galletas de Dakota y me gusta darle premios de vez en cuando.

— ¿Te gusta darle premios a una lechuza que es un incordio? — Albus se le quedó viendo largamente a Dennis, después negó con la cabeza. — Ohh vamos, no soy el único que piensa que es el diablo, la última vez que Sam intentó acercarse mordió uno de sus dedos

— Me disculpo, pero digamos que es algo en lo que no puedo ayudar, ella siempre ha tenido problemas de actitud, incluso con mi familia es así, pero en el mundo muggle es más marcado.

— ¿Por qué?

— Por que ella es una criatura mágica, ella siente lazos hacia otras criaturas mágicas, en este caso conmigo, ella tiene una lealtad hacia mi, pero eso no la hace inmediatamente consciente de que debe tratar a los demás gentilmente, en primera porque no está obligada, su raza es así, y por lo tanto tiene todo el derecho de detestar a la gente, tiene personalidad propia y en segunda porque su instinto natural es huir de los muggles, porque mientras los muggles cazan lechuzas nosotros las hacemos nuestras compañeras. Tiene miedo, se está defendiendo de quién no conoce.

— Ohhh...

— Mira...— Dijo señalando un local dónde había varias mesas con grupos de niños, adolescentes o familias completas.— Esa es la nevería Florean Fortescue, yo solía ir con mi familia cada domingo en vacaciones, después de ir al emporio de la lechuza podemos ir ahí, hay un helado de fresas con nueces realmente bueno ahí, tal vez deberíamos llevarle un poco a Victoria y Sam. — Albus tomó la mano de Dennis y lo llevó hasta un local bastante grande que tenía varias jaulas con lechuzas afuera y adentro había aún más.

— ¿Viste que ya subió una talla? Estoy tan feliz por ellos dos, no puedo creer lo mucho que le ayuda Sam a Vic...Wow, esa me da miedo. — Dijo acercándose a una lechuza blanca pero que no tenía una cara agradable, casi parecía tener rasgos de halcón pero achatado y uno con muy mal carácter. Se inclinó para verla más de cerca. Albus hizo lo mismo aunque ya había visto ese tipo de lechuzas antes.

— Esa es una Gran Siberiana, tienen una cara muy intimidarte pero son muy gentiles, pueden recorrer grandes distancias sin sentirse cansadas, son veloces y de grandes reflejos para así evitar ser capturadas, no necesitan tantos cuidados y son muy longevas. Cuando papá recibió el puesto como jefe de seguridad mágica el ministerio le dio una lechuza como esa, se llama Paris, tiene 10 años y demonios que hace su trabajo, todavía le quedan por lo menos 10 o 15 años de vida útiles para el trabajo. Después de eso, o cuando papá se retire, la dejará en casa como lechuza de la familia.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo puede durar una persona en el puesto? — Dijo, volviendo a erguirse. — Quiero decir, si tu padre lleva 10 años en el puesto y él seguirá trabajando por 10 años más...

— Lleva 7, su lechuza es la que tiene 10 años, ella pertenecía al ministerio y fue entrenada como lechuza soldado por el ministerio. Armenia, Cristobal y Dakota también, pero nuestras lechuzas sólo tuvieron un año de entrenamiento. Fue grandioso él día que ella llegó a mi. Fue durante las vacaciones navideñas de mi primer año, un chico de Gryffindor mató a mi hurón "por accidente" y lloré como no tienes una idea, pero obviamente al niño McLaggen ni siquiera lo castigaron. Entonces el tío Percy dijo que habían llegado un nuevo grupo de lechuzas soldado y que podía elegir alguna. Papá no quería que tuviéramos una lechuza soldado, pero ninguno de mis hermanos tenía lechuza tampoco, Lily todavía no entraba a la escuela y la lechuza de James era la de mamá, ya estaba vieja así que él insistió y logró convencerlo.

— ¿Cuando te refieres a lechuzas soldado a que te refieres?

— Son lechuzas entrenadas para los Aurores, inefables y para los oficiales de alto rango. Tienen la misma función que las lechuzas normales, mensajería, con la diferencia de que son entrenadas para atacar al enemigo de su amo o compañero en caso de ser necesario, pero también para obedecer ordenes como escapar y no dejarse atrapar. Las situaciones que manejan algunos empleados del ministerio son tan importantes o tan secretas que una lechuza atrapada puede significar un problema de seguridad nacional.

— ¿No será por eso que Dakota es tan hosca? Como los perros guardianes y militares.

— No, es por su raza. Armenia, Cristobal y Paris son bastante normales. Y bueno, nuestro sistema es un poco diferente al gobierno muggle. Los ministros y los jefes de seguridad son calificados por el Wizegamot, que es un consejo de magos, si ellos creen que no estás haciendo tu trabajo adecuadamente te reemplazan, si no es obligado a renunciar papá tiene derecho a retirarse cuando él lo desee, la mayoría de los jefes de seguridad o ministros mueren en su puesto, pero pocos lo hacen de viejos, en el último siglo sólo el anterior ministro, Kingsley Shacklebolt, se retiró por voluntad propia, el anterior a ese, Rufus Scrimgeour murió defendiendo el ministerio cuando Voldemort subió al poder, lo mismo con el jefe de seguridad. Ven, vamos.

Entraron a la tienda.

— Esa se parece a Dakota. — Dennis señaló a una que estaba sobre un estante, no tenía jaula, tenía las mismas plumas color arena pero tenía una expresión más gentil. Albus asintió.

— Mira la cinta de cuero en su pata, tiene el emblema de los Kristoff, eso significa que es la lechuza del dueño. Esta lechuzería tiene 247 años en la familia de los Kristoff, las familias ricas y prestigiosas les ponen esas cintas a sus lechuzas para identificarlas, les da distinción social. Mira que cara tan buena. — Le dijo Albus a la lechuza y ésta le hizo un gesto de respeto con alas abiertas, pero su expresión era completamente sobria. Estaba siendo educada pero eso no implicaba que Albus le cayera bien.

— Una sirena de desierto. — Dijo un hombre saliendo detrás de un aparador.— Se llama Nala. Al igual que sus hermanos y hermanas es originaria del desierto nevado de Tlakamakan, el desierto de la muerte al sudoeste de China, aunque migran hacia Rusia. Bastante hermosas y costosas por su tendencia a crear grandes lazos afectivos con sus compañeros magos. No son muy conflictivas pero no les gusta la gente en general, por regla eligen dueños apáticos y misántropos.— Su sonrisa se ensanchó. — ¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo?

— Me da una caja de galletas para lechuzas.

— ¿Marca y tamaño? — Albus se quedó pensativo unos segundos antes de recordar que el hombre de la tienda no lo reconocía por su aspecto, sino lo sabría perfectamente.

— Galletas Malfoy de carne y mostaza, tamaño de dos libras por favor.

— Ahhh sí, fantásticas galletas fortificadas, hay unas nuevas con sabor a gusano salado, tomate rojo, cebolla y atún. — Albus inclinó un poco la cabeza pensativo.

— ¿Tiene de esas en tamaño de 1 libra? No quiero comprar la caja grande no sabiendo si le gustará.

— Ohh le gustarán, pero sí, tengo de tamaño de 1 libra.— Dijo dándose la vuelta para ir al estante de atrás.

Dennis alzó la cámara y tomó fotos del lugar.

— Es bastante bonito para oler tan mal.

— Es una tienda de lechuzas, por supuesto que huele mal.

El vendedor regresó con dos cajas en las manos.

— Sabor carne con mostaza; y sabor gusano con atún. ¿Es todo lo que desean? — El ahora pelirrojo asintió.

— Me los pone en bolsa por favor. Entonces el hombre llevó las cosas a la caja registradora y les cobró.

— 5 sinckles y un knut por favor. — El pelirrojo asintió y extendió su mano para darle al hombre una moneda dorada y una pequeña de color cobre. Dennis alzó una ceja. — Recibo un galeon y un knut. — Tecleó en la caja registradora, se abrió y sacó de ella doce monedas de color plateado. — Gracias por su compra.

Ambos salieron del lugar.

— De acuerdo eso fue extraño.

— Tenemos nuestro propio sistema monetario, un galeon convertido son 20 libras esterlinas, y un galeón es equivalente a 17 sickles de plata y también tenemos Knuts de bronce. 29 knuts hacen un sickle.

— Ohh. Dios, siento que es dinero del turista mundial.

— No entiendo...¿Es alguna cosa muggle?

— Un juego, en el que compras países.

— Ohh...

— Albus ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

— Claro.

— ¿A qué se refería el hombre cuando dijo que las sirenas de desierto elegían a sus amos? ¿Son cómo las varitas?

— No eligen un amo, eligen un compañero. Claro que las otras lechuzas tienen amos pero...cómo explicarlo...Según los magizoologos, hay cinco tipos de lechuzas en el mundo las cuales también son las más inteligentes entre las lechuzas y son éstas las únicas quienes se dan el lujo de elegir a su compañero. Este tipo de lechuzas también tienen facultades mágicas poderosas. Conectan con sus compañeros a un nivel emocional más fuerte que una lechuza promedio y hay quienes incluso pueden formar un lazo mental con ellas. Pero para que una lechuza así te elija se requiere que las personalidades y la esencia mágica sean compatibles. Las sirenas de desierto son ariscas y ermitañas, eso significa que sus dueños lo son también.

— Pues el hombre se veía agradable. Tú eres agradable.

— El hombre tiene un negocio, en el cual, su principal compañía son animales...y yo soy actor. — Dennis sonrió.

— ¿De por casualidad la familia Kristoff no lleva generaciones yendo a Slytherin? — Albus dejó salir una risa.

— Sí, algunas. Dame la mano, quiero que veas algunas cosas más. — Dennis se la dio e inmediatamente le dio un beso en los labios a su novio. Uno pequeño. El beso más pequeño, pero no desapareció. Se quedó ahí tomándole la mano.

— Ahora sí, podemos ir a donde tu quieras.

Y el corazón de Albus se derritió.

Albus y Dennis caminaron un poco por aquí y por allá. Pasaron a una botica para que Albus se pudiera surtir de pociones básicas e ingredientes. Cosas que el rubio jamás habría imaginado, tanto así que le estaba costando mantener la compostura y pretender ser un mago.

Fueron a la tienda de helados y compraron tres tarros de tres litros de helado, uno de mango, uno de vainilla y otro de fresa con nueces.

— Bien, ahora daremos un tour por el callejón Knockturn. Es mi primera vez también, estoy emocionado.

— ¿No se derretirán?

— Les pondré un hechizo para que no se derritan. — Dijo sacando su varita y apuntando a ambos helados, luego los redujo para que cupieran en la bolsa que les habían dado en el emporio de la lechuza y dónde llevaban todo lo demás.

— Es realmente práctico saber esos hechizos para reducir y aumentar tamaño.

— Bueno, tu te sabes uno muy bueno para hacerme aumentar de tamaño, sabes agitar muy bien la varita. — Por dos segundos Dennis no captó la broma pero cuando lo hizo se rió y le dio un beso.

— Eres un puerco.

Se acercaron a un lugar oscuro y sin mucho movimiento. Estaba sucio y los negocios estaban a oscuras.

— Éste lugar SÍ da miedo. — Admitió Albus pero siguió caminando.— Ohh...mira eso, una tienda de antigüedades.

En el camino a la tienda Dennis pudo divisar una pequeña carpa que llevaba el nombre de Ariel. Lectura de cartas, carta astral, bola de cristal y de mano.

— ¿Ustedes creen en eso?— Preguntó el rubio, señalando el negocio.

— Claro que creemos en eso, llevamos la clase en Hogwarts pero no todos tienen el don. Uno de cada dos mil magos lo tiene. Además es muy inexacta.

— Ohhh

— ¿Te gustaría entrar? — Puedes ir mientras yo veo la tienda.

— mmm...sí, me da curiosidad, siempre he querido hacerlo pero mi padre nunca me dejó, decía que eran mala gente, ya que son gitanos.

— No te garantizo que no se trate de una farsante pero no está de más intentar.— Dijo con una sonrisa el moreno.

Albus acompañó a Dennis hasta la carpa y lo despidió con un corto beso en los labios y un galeón en la mano.

Cuando Dennis entró casi le da algo, porque por fuera la carpa era pequeña pero por dentro era gigantesca. Dentro de ella estaba una mujer sentada frente a una mesa leyendo un libro, ella parecía tener algo así como 50 años, tenía la piel morena y el cabello blanco acomodado en un hermoso tocado hecho de trenzas.

— Hola...— Dijo el rubio llamando su atención. La mujer alzó la cabeza y sonrió gentilmente. Hola, siéntate por favor. Dijo señalando una de las sillas de la mesa. Cerró su libro y sacó su varita para llamar así varios instrumentos como una baraja de cartas de gran tamaño y una bola de crista.

— ¿Dime Dennis en qué puedo ayudarte? — Le preguntó cuando el rubio tomó asiento. Tenía un acento cómo...¿Húngaro?

El rubio la miró.

— Disculpe ¿cómo...

— Bueno, soy adivina y estoy segura que hasta en el mundo de los muggles saben lo que eso significa.

— mmm...usted sabe que soy muggle.

— Y cualquier mago que tenga los sentidos abiertos podría notarlo, para tu bendición en estos días sólo hay una familia en este país que posee ese Don, los Greengrass, pero ellos no vienen por aquí, por supuesto. Ahora bien, dime ¿Qué es lo que necesitas? ¿Es tu carrera? ¿Es tu familia? No, no, no, nada de eso, se trata de Albus...— Dijo mientras revolvía las cartas. — Ahora bien, te voy explicar, no puedo decirte tu futuro exacto, vivirías con miedo de vivir, pero parte las cartas por favor.— Dennis lo hizo. — La adivinación es una de las ciencias más inexactas que existen en el mundo de la magia y su belleza radica en ello mismo. Muchos dicen que el destino ya está escrito, pero las profecías sólo leen el destino más probable, el destino es como un árbol y cada rama es un futuro distinto, representa lo que puede pasar si coges tal o cual decisión. Veamos cuales son tus futuros más probables ya qué, como puedo ver. — Dijo sacando la primera carta. — Tienes muchas dudas de si seguir adelante o no.

— De acuerdo.

La bruja le pidió que pusiera algunas cartas en cierto orden y él lo hizo sin rechistar. Se asustó un poco cuando vio salir la carta de la muerte.

— No tengas miedo cariño, nosotros nacemos para morir.

Después fue momento del análisis.

— Muy bien, querido...no puedo decirte tu futuro, pero puedo responderte sobre tu cuestión. — Le dijo con una sonrisa. — Porque aquél que lo dice maldice tu capacidad de libre albedrío, pero puedo decirte si tomas el destino en el cual él esté, vivirás con altibajos pero serás dichoso por el sólo hecho de tenerlos, de sentir. No te veo muy convencido, tienes miedo de que aquél a quién ama aparezca y te lo arrebate y entonces quedarte sin nada. Ese destino ya fue escrito, no te preocupes, él tomó su decisión.

— ¿Cómo?

— Él le ha visto otra vez, pero te eligió a ti, tu no eres el amor de su vida Dennis, que quede claro, ese chico es un tatuaje, pero tú puedes ser el hombre de su vida si así lo deseas, aquél con el que quiera estar. Ahora, para sellar ese destino necesita que tu lo confirmes, que tu también selles. De otra manera sólo crecerá otra rama y él irá por ella.

— Entonces si me quedo con él...

— Te será fiel, sí, será difícil ya que el entorno en el que se desarrollan ambos están llenos de gente bella y solitaria, incluso puede que alguna vez se resbale sobre los labios de algún amigo, pero será estando muy ebrio o por razones de trabajo, te puedo asegurar que aunque no lo demuestre está aterrorizado ante la posibilidad de perderte, sin embargo su fidelidad física, no digamos ya la emocional, será más longeva que tu vida si decides arropar su corazón entre tus manos.

— Dennis miró a la bruja.

— ¿Se refiere a que moriré pronto?

— La mujer sonrió de manera triste.

— Todos nacimos para morir y tendrás la vida normal de un muggle, es sólo que los magos viven mucho más que los humanos, un mago promedio vive hasta 200 años si lleva una vida sana. Dennis abrió la boca. Y no me malinterpretes cariño, pero dudo que vayas a hacer huesos viejos incluso para un muggle, sin embargo puedo asegurarte que si te quedas con él, cuando llegue el momento estará sujetando tu mano. ¿Al final no es esa lo que desean todos? Un compañero en las buenas y en las malas. Eso es el matrimonio Dennis. — Dijo con una sonrisa. — ¿Quieres saber algo más?

El chico negó con la cabeza, extendió la mano con el galeón y la bruja lo tomó.

— Le daría dos de esos si los tuviera. Ese ha sido un buen discurso para evitar responder algo que pueda atemorizarme de vivir. Ahora sé que no viviré mucho pero me gustaría que todo lo demás fuera una sorpresa. Dinero, éxito...soy bueno en lo que hago y amo lo que hago, no creo que me haga falta saber más.

La bruja sonrió.

— Si hubieras sido un mago inglés hubiese sido difícil para el sombrero elegir entre Gryffindor y Hufflepuff. Eres valiente y honorable Dennis, también eres humilde y con un buen corazón. Albus es un chico que fácilmente puede salirse del camino...por decir lo menos, pero él vio todo eso en ti, sabe que tu lo haces mejor persona y en este momento él siente que camina sobre cristales para tratar de ganarse tu confianza. No es sólo sexo Dennis, la prueba está en que él decidió traerte hasta aquí sabiendo lo que puede pasar si le descubren. Traer muggles que no tengan la lengua atada por un hechizo certificado del ministerio es un delito grave.

— Eso no lo sabía...

— Pero él sí, y eso es lo que cuenta para el ministerio. De cualquier forma puedes ir en paz...ahhh un último consejo, vive a prisa Dennis, no pienses mucho las cosas, eso sólo quita tiempo. Y el tiempo es algo que nunca sobra o regresa...

El chico salió de la carpa y se dirigió al negocio dónde estaba Albus, al parecer estaba comprando un par de cuadros que se movían y una extraña cajita metálica con una gema en el centro.

La bruja, en su carpa, depositó la moneda de oro en un baúl y miró hacia la calle, viendo como el chico entraba a la tienda.

o-o-o-o-o

Scorpius sentía que tenía las piernas molidas y los pulmones sin aire. Tenía ganas de vomitar y su próxima clase estaba en el tercer piso. Y por alguna puta razón la aparición estaba bloqueada por un hechizo al igual que en Hogwarts.

La academia de Aurores al parecer no sólo entrenaba a los magos mágicamente hablando, sino que también los ponía a hacer ejercicio.

Y rayos que su instructor se había pasado tres rayitas de la barda. Ahora dudaba de que pudiera llegar al tercer piso sin tener que arrastrarse por las escaleras.

Cuando estaba todavía tratando se asimilar su vergonzoso futuro en las escaleras sintió una mano en su espalda. Al principio se sobresaltó pero cuando vio que se trataba de James dejó salir el aire que no supo cuando retuvo.

— Siempre es así al principio, luego tu cuerpo se acostumbra y después hasta lo necesitas para que tu cuerpo se sienta bien. Ven, te ayudo a subir, tus piernas han de estar a punto de colapsar.

El rubio se tragó su orgullo con una buena cantidad de saliva y asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿De que tienes clase? — Le preguntó al pelirrojo cuando comenzaron a subir.

— Artefactos Ilegales I. Es muy interesante, cuando lleves esa materia creo que te va gustar.

— ¿Es teórica?

— Es teórica-práctica...tienen permisos del ministerio para tener los artefactos aquí y enseñar a los alumnos cómo funcionan.

— ¿Quién da la clase?

— Nereida Brownies. — Scorpius alzó una ceja. — No la conoces, pero seguro la has visto, tiene como 60 años, además ella sólo da clases a los grupos de nivel superior y es muy buena.

— Ohhh...

— Scorpius ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a tomar un café después de clases?

El rubio lo miró detenidamente. Pero bueno, no es como si tuviera algo que hacer con su tiempo libre, así que sólo asintió y el pelirrojo sonrió dejandolo en el pasillo del tercer piso.

— Nos vemos en la entrada. — Le dijo el pelirrojo.

o-o-o-o-o

Era fin de semana nuevamente y Dennis partía otra vez, ésta vez a Birmingham. Albus y él desayunaron a eso de las 3 de la mañana para estar juntos antes de su partida. Habían hecho pan tostado con mantequilla y azúcar y un par de tazas de café con leche.

Albus revisaba un correo electrónico en su celular que le había mandado Richie, un fotógrafo de la compañía para la que trabajaba en el que le pedía posar para él en la revista G-UK, de la cual sabía poco pero que al parecer era la revista gay más importante del Reino Unido. Bajó su teléfono después de responder que se lo pensaría el fin de semana. Miró a su novio que batallaba al comer el pan tostado pues este se le rompía en pedazos pequeños.

— Debería acompañarte alguna vez. Me siento solo cuando no estás. — Dijo Albus de la nada.

Dennis alzó las cejas despreocupado.

— Pensé que debido a que estudiamos y vivimos juntos, mis fines de semana fuera estarían bien para darnos espacio y no fastidiarnos el uno del otro.

A Albus le hubiese gustado decirle algo cursi, como decir que él nunca se fastidiaría, le gustaría decirle al menos las primeras diez cosas que se le venían a la cabeza cuando pensaba en ellos dos. No sexualmente hablando. Se trataba de una cosa completamente diferente pero que sin embargo sabía que hablar de amor en voz alta hacía que las cosas entre Dennis y él se pusieran difíciles.

La actitud de Dennis iba mejorando súbitamente de unos días para acá. Ya no estaba todo el tiempo sobre de él, checando sus horarios o preguntando los porqués, dónde y con quién.

— No me gusta estar solo. — Dijo mirando a la ventana.

Dennis acarició con su pie todavía descalzo la espinilla izquierda de Albus para llamar su atención y sacarlo de cualquier pensamiento deprimente que seguro estaba teniendo. Dennis podía no saber mucho de la vida de Albus, aún con toda la verdad a su disposición al rubio no le gustaba acosar a su novio con preguntas personales. Siempre respondía pero siempre parecía triste así que dejó de hacerlo.

— El próximo evento es aquí en Londres. Puedes venir a verme la próxima semana.

Albus sonrió y le dio un sorbo a su café.

Dennis sentía nervios cada vez que le dejaba, no era por la cuestión de que fuera engañarlo o no, la adivina se lo había dejado en claro, pero aunque Albus no era alguien de multitudes (en realidad era extraño porque fuera del escenario no le gustaba sobresalir, le gustaba más la idea de fundirse con las paredes y el paisaje) no era bueno lidiando con la soledad, terminaba saliendo con Tristán poniéndose hasta las cejas de alcohol.

Cuando su relación se fue cimentando empezaron a dejar las fiestas de lado. Ambos habían comenzado a ir por la cuestión de socializar y conocer gente, Dennis específicamente había ido en busca de chicos, pero cuando su relación se comenzó a poner seria todo lo que necesitaban era tomar un café con Sam y Vico o ir al cine. Tristán era más amigo de Vico pero siempre estaba disponible, aunque él dijera que su relación con Tabatha y Yael era perfecta para él, para Dennis era imposible conseguir una satisfacción más allá de la sexual en una relación de tres, principalmente porque siempre habrá a uno a quién quieras más y con el que tengas más química. Tristán también era malo para la soledad y cuando Dennis no estaba siempre se las arreglaba para sonsacar a Albus, que nunca tenía nada mejor que hacer porque estaba solo en casa y terminaba las tareas de limpieza antes de las 10, porque nunca había mucho desorden (ya que Albus era un freak con aquello de la limpieza).

Con todo eso, su preocupación real no era Tristán, un poco el alcohol sí, pero lo que lo hacía sentir mal de dejar a Albus era la tendencia de éste a deprimirse cuando estaba solo. Sino tenía planes, el moreno podía pasarse horas tirado en la cama viendo a la nada y cuando Dennis regresaba, Albus era una bola silenciosa de nervios e inseguridades.

Lo dejaba solo a propósito ya que por la naturaleza de sus carreras no podrían estar siempre juntos desde el momento en que ellos tenían en claro lo importante que era realizarse en el ámbito, además Albus perfilaba más para cine y Dennis para teatro pero eso no evitaba que el rubio se sintiera culpable del estado emocional de su novio.

— Deberías dormir más. — Le dijo. — Yo me iré dentro de un rato pero tu tienes clase a las siete. Además alégrate, tienes esta gran fiesta hoy con los chicos del coro.

— La verdad no quería ir pero Vico quiere ir y ella no me perdonaría que yo la dejara ir sola.

— ¿Sam no irá?

— No, bueno, llegará más tarde, tiene que firmar un contrato para una sesión de fotos que es para el mes próximo.

— Me encanta, supongo que es muy solicitado por sus pómulos perfectos.

— Ya sé...a veces no sé si lo odio más por sus pómulos o por su habilidad para bailar.

— No le odias, sólo le tienes envidia.

— Pero no es de la buena.

Dennis se rió.

o-o-o-o-o

 **(Olvidé decirles esto en el último capítulo, Scott y Mitch son reales, son cantantes de Texas y forman parte de Pentatonix y tienen un proyecto llamado Superfruit donde son sólo ellos dos y se los recomiendo mucho porque son super talentosos, super gays, super adorables y tremendamente creativos. Les recomiendo los vídeos de , Imaginary Parties, Heartthrob, Fantasy, worth it -Perfect-, y How you feeling?).**

Albus se sentía frustrado después de la clase de coro y Vico no estaba de mejor humor. Ambos estaban aprendiendo la forma correcta de cantar con técnica clásica pero era apabullante compararse con los demás que se veía perfectamente que sabían lo que estaban haciendo.

Era casi traumático no poder hacer lo que otros hacían tan fácilmente.

Igual se fueron a la cafetería de siempre...y no es que no les gustara el café pero por lo menos a Albus le gustaría que Ding Dong China abriera temprano, porque uno no puede mantenerse saludablemente obeso con sólo té y café.

Cuando entraron al café, en el fondo de éste vieron a los chicos que los invitaron a la fiesta. Scott y Mitch, el barítono y el contra-tenor. Tenían un montón de papeles sobre la mesa y el rubio parecía estar muy metido borrando algo de un cuaderno. Paró un momento y tras pensar un poco, con la goma de su lápiz comenzó darle golpecitos a la mesa. Albus frunció el ceño.

Eso era un compás. Uno de 3/4 ¿Qué diablos? Vio como se movían sus labios y después estaba escribiendo de nuevo.

Mitch sólo miraba a la ventana desinteresado. Después el rubio pareció haber encontrado su propio Eureka.

— Mitchy, prueba esto. — El castaño por fin le puso atención y tomó la libreta. El rubio parecía ansioso. El chico comenzó a tararear con la boca cerrada, era sólo el sonido de su garganta. Sonrió. Después se inclinó para besar la frente del rubio y éste pareció derretirse en su silla.

— Bien hecho Scott, con esto seguro que ganamos nuestra próxima competencia. — Albus alzó una ceja sentándose a unas pocas mesas de ellos.

— Wow, si fuera perro estaría moviendo la cola. — Dijo en voz baja Victoria.

— Que víbora. — Dijo el pelinegro, luego le sonrió. Le encantaba que Vico fuera tan víbora.

— Estaba pensando en que tal vez deberíamos invitar a tus padres. — Le comentó el rubio.

— Scott, no creo que quieran gastar en unos billetes de avión para vernos en un concurso de poca monta. Mi familia no tiene dinero y lo sabes.

— Pero...— El discurso del rubio fue cortado por el sonido de un teléfono celular. El pequeño castaño empezó a buscar en su bolso ¿Un bolso? Que horror de bolso ¿Qué clase de hombre lleva un bolso de peludo color magenta?

— Hola amor ¿Cómo estás? Ahh sí, me salté las clases, estoy con Scott preparando las canciones para el concurso. Ajá, ya sabes, Scott de verdad quería entrar aunque es una porquería pero le hace ilusión ¿Ahora? Bien, te espero en la esquina.— El chico colgó y guardó el teléfono en el bolso. — Lo siento Scotty, Fabio quiere hacer algunas compras.

— Pero dijiste que me ayudarías a decorar la casa para la fiesta.

— Scott, Estamos teniendo una fiesta porque tu quieres ¿Crees que me hace ilusión ver a toda esa gente? Eres tú el que quiere hacer amigos, no sé porqué estás tan ansioso, empezamos sólo este semestre y ya quieres tener a toda la gente detrás de ti.

— Pero Mitchy...

— Tienes que aprender a echarte encima sólo los compromisos que TÚ puedes cumplir. Trataré de llegar pronto a casa para ayudarte en lo que pueda ¿Sí? No creo que nos tardemos más de un par de horas. — El teléfono volvió a sonar. — Me tengo que ir, Fabio me está esperando en la esquina. — Dijo dándole un beso en la frente, sobre la ceja izquierda.

— Nos vemos...

Mitch salió como un torbellino sin fijarse quienes estaban por ahí. Victoria y Albus lo vieron subirse a un convertible blanco y besar a un chico que fácilmente rondaba los 35.

Victoria y Albus tenían la boca bien abierta, no podían creer que el chico pudiera tratar así a su amigo. No entendían por qué un chico como Scott querría, en primer lugar, ser amigo de alguien así, habían compartido sólo cuatro clases y podían decir fácilmente que Mitch era un maleducado que se creía superior a los demás porque cantaba como un ángel, pero el verdadero ángel era Scott, siempre risueño, amable y dedicado.

¿Qué rayos pasaba con el mundo?

Lo ha dejado sólo.

Albus sintió una punzada de dolor en la garganta, le estaba subiendo la bilis por el esófago. Scott no era su asunto, pero ver como intentaba recoger sus partituras con aquella cara tan triste le rompía el corazón.

Albus tuvo un dejavu.

Se vio a sí mismo en Hogwarts sentado solo durante las comidas porque Scorpius ya no le dirigía la palabra.

Sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas pero intentó tragárselas. Sin decir una palabra se levantó de la mesa y caminó hasta el rubio. Victoria intentó llamarlo en voz baja pero no la escuchaba. No lo permitiría.

Nadie debería sentirse así.

Nadie debería sentirse como si fuera un desperdicio de aire.

— Hmm...hola. — Le dijo al chico, Scott alzó la mirada y Albus pudo ver perfectamente cómo trataba de tragarse sus emociones, pero Scott era cantante, no un actor. — ¿Está bien si Victoria y yo nos sentamos contigo? Sólo tomamos la clase de coro los sábados y nos sentimos algo sólitos.

Scott estaba genuinamente asombrado pero asintió con una sonrisa gentil.

Albus le hizo una seña a Victoria para que fuera a la mesa y Scott puso mucho más empeño en recoger sus cosas. Albus le dio una buena ojeada. Eran todas partituras.

— ¿Escribes música? — Preguntó Victoria. Era algo obvio, pero a la gente le gusta hablar de sí misma así que Albus lo dejó pasar. El chico asintió.

— No son muy buenas, pero me gusta hacerlo, después de todo siempre se admira más al artista que escribe su propia música.— Albus recogió una de las hojas y leyó las notas musicales en ellas. Vio el título y luego los cinco pentagramas que iniciaban al mismo tiempo cada úno con diferentes letras, es decir, había cinco personas o cinco líneas vocales cantando al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Es un arreglo para música a capella?

Scott asintió. Al parecer no era muy bueno estando rodeado de gente. Era inseguro y tenía baja autoestima. A Albus le caía cada vez mejor, le recordaba a él cuando estaba en Hogwarts. Tenía que ser amable con él, a Albus le hubiese gustado que la gente fuera amable con él en ese momento. Tal vez por eso adoraba a Sam y a Dennis, Sam siempre era amable con todos y a Dennis era un poco más duro, pero tenía un corazón bueno, compasivo y empático.

— ¿Lo escribiste para ti?

— Ahh...sí, bueno, Mitch y yo teníamos un pequeño grupo a capella en Texas, pero actualmente estoy trabajando en duetos y solos.

Mitch y él...

— ¿Y no te gusta cantar tu solo con acompañamiento música? En la clase de coro hay muchas voces pero puedo decir que tienes una voz muy bella. De las más bellas del grupo, eres muy emotivo. — El chico, tan blanco cómo sólo él podía serlo, de repente se puso tan rojo que se podían distinguir sus cejas rubias que normalmente no se veían. Era contraste de color por temperatura.

Vico se mordió la lengua para no reírse, pero miró a Albus con esa mirada de ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo tío? ¿Acaso queréis meterte en problemas?

Albus se la sacudió con una sonrisa. De esas sonrisas seductoras y peligrosas que suelen poner los villanos, que te aterran y te hacen mojarte las bragas, pero el chico no lo estaba viendo, tenía la mirada baja.

— Tú...tú también cantas muy bien, es decir, puedo ver la falta de técnica, te atrasas un poco las primeras veces porque no puedes leer las partituras a la misma velocidad que los demás pero después de que te aprendes tu parte la cantas de oído...Mitch y yo fuimos a verte el día de las presentaciones, acabamos de llegar a Londres y queríamos ver el nivel de nuestra nueva escuela así que...vimos todo el festival, los cuatro días, tú cantaste muy bien. No usas tu diafragma cómo deberías pero estás aprendiendo, en las pocas lecciones que has tomado de técnica vocal clásica has mejorado bastante, tienes un buen rango vocal, cinco octavas yo diría, con un poco más de práctica dominarás los falsetos aunque tu voz es más profunda que la mía y tiene textura, te hace sentir algo en los huesos...eres un interprete.

Victoria abrió los ojos sorprendida y aunque Albus también lo estaba, apoyó el codo sobre la mesa y la cara sobre su mano. Se estaba haciendo el interesante.

— Hmmm parece que no soy el único que presta atención a los otros chicos lindos. — Una pequeña risa salió de sus labios y por primera vez el rubio lo miró a los ojos.

Otra sonrisa matadora y parecía como el si el chico no se pudiera creer lo que estaba pasando.

Entonces la mesera llegó a tomarles la orden y Victoria pidió dos tés de durazno, uno caliente y otro frió, mientras tanto Albus no dejaba de mirar a Scott poniéndolo cada vez más nervioso.

— Después de esto no tenemos nada que hacer. Bueno, no sé ella, pero si quieres podemos pasarnos por el colegio un rato y coger un cubículo para practicar, me encantaría escuchar tu voz acompañada sólo de piano.

— Amm...no p-puedo, tengo que acomodar las cosas de la fiesta.

— Ohh bueno, como Albus dijo, no tenemos nada que hacer, nuestros novios nos abandonaron por razones de trabajo pero nosotros estamos libres como buenas esposas, así que podemos ayudarte a montar la fiesta.

— ¿En serio? Sí, muchas gracias, es que...compré mucha decoración porque...quería dar una buena impresión.

Validación.

Busca validación.

Albus se quedó pensando mientras Scott y Victoria hablaban sobre la decoración de la fiesta. Scott era cómo él, era cómo Victoria incluso, buscaba validación. Se vio a sí mismo y luego miró a Victoria, vio en lo que ambos se habían convertido. En lo duros que eran, y en las amarguras que ambos tuvieron que pasar, y que todavía pasaban, él se seguía enamorado de los halagos y ella seguía pensándolo más de una vez antes de dar cada bocado de comida, juntando la fuerza cada vez que se veía al espejo. Se preguntó si en algún momento alguno de los dos tuvo la esencia de Scott, si alguno de los dos alguna vez fue dulce, y si fue así, cuándo es que comenzó a crecerles la capa gruesa de piel que los protegía a ambos, si cuando eran niños y la heridas comenzaron o si cuando eran adolescentes y decidieron no tomar más mierda de la gente. Rayos, tenía una conversación pendiente con Victoria.

Más tarde, en casa de Scott y Mitch...que vivían juntos, lo cual no le sorprendía ya a ninguno de los dos chicos, y notaron que la casa era bastante grande y lujosa, era extraño porque Scott parecía un chico bastante sencillo en su manera de vestir, como Albus cuando recién llegado a Londres y los chicos empezaron a pegar cosas extrañas por las paredes y en los pisos, y eran raras porque tenían forma de champiñones verdes y rojos, también había unas nubes. Se veían lindos pero Albus no sabía lo que eran.

En algún momento, como a las dos de la tarde Victoria anunció que iba a la tienda por bebidas y algo de comer. Sam le había puesto horarios de comida y ya había retrasado la hora de la comida por una hora.

Scott estaba acomodando una serie de carteles como muñecos de caricatura, una princesa con vestido rosa, dos hombres, uno gordo y otro flaco, ambos en oberol y un par de monstrillos. Albus se recargó en la pared y le dio una mirada interesada. Eso hacía sentir a Scott nervioso.

— ¿No se enoja tu novio por que te pongas a mirar así a los demás? — Auch...eso dolió. Un poquito.

— Bueno, él me dejó para irse a actuar a Birmingham, pero no es por eso que te miro, no quiero nada contigo eso te lo aseguro. Es sólo que eres alguien agradable de mirar. ¿Te lo han dicho? Tienes la altura y la talla para modelar ¿Lo has pensado?

— ¿Yo?

— Ajá...— Era hora arriesgarse un poco. — Verás, mi amigo Richie es fotógrafo, trabaja para revistas como Vogue y Vanity Fair, pero también trabaja para G-UK ¿La conoces?

Scott se sonrojó. Bueno, al menos Scott la conocía porque él nunca había visto un ejemplar en su vida, sólo sabía de ella porque Tristán trabajaba para ellos y por la petición de Richie. El rubio había cerrado los ojos y asintió. Se veía adorable con ese sonrojo, pero nada que conmoviera el corazón del moreno.

— Bueno, pues a mi amigo Richie le pidieron hacer una sesión de fotos para el ejemplar de Junio y me dijo que quería que yo saliera en ella, también dijo que quería que las fotografías fueran en parejas pero no sabe que otros modelos usar. Así que...bueno, viéndote a ti. Me encantaría que salieras conmigo en las fotos. Claro, habrá que presentarte con él pero creo que estarás bien.

La cara de Scott parecía un tomate. Merlín, era tan vergonzoso que era tierno.

— ¿Y habrá ropa? Quiero decir...esa revista es...

— En algunas tomas. Pero puedo ver tu cuerpo debajo de tu ropa, y como dije, eres agradable de ver. Y tus ojos...tus ojos son de un azul muy raro.— De repente su cara perdió un poco de color. — No quiero decir que sea malo, es sólo que es un color poco común. Es como un azul oscuro ¿usas lentillas?

Él negó con la cabeza.

— Es algo de familia...por parte de mi padre.

— Es un bonito color, es azul oscuro ¿Cuantas personas pueden tener los ojos color azul oscuro? Es tan raro como tener los ojos violetas. Me gustaría que los míos fueran azules por lo menos.

— ¿Por qué? Los tuyos son de un hermoso color verde. Son como esmeraldas, pero tienen destellos dorados.

— Gracias ¿Entonces? ¿Te gustaría salir en las fotos?

— Ammm bueno, no lo sé.

— Sacarás buen dinero y saldrán otros chicos, está requiriendo cuatro modelos, puede que tengas la suerte de que los otros dos sean solteros.

— Yo no necesito salir con chicos. — Dijo apenado mirando hacia su lado izquierdo. Estaba mintiendo, pero mintiéndose a sí mismo por Merlín bendito ¿Cómo es que la gente no era consciente de su lenguaje corporal? ¿Cómo la gente podía salir a la calle siendo tan vulnerable?

— ¿Entonces sí sales con Mitchell?— Y negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Pero te gusta?

— No, sólo somos amigos. Somos amigos y queríamos estudiar música aquí en Londres, por eso vivimos juntos.— Dijo mirando hacia sus manos. — Esta es una de las casas de su novio. Él nos deja vivir aquí gratis.

— Si él tiene novio y no sientes nada por él, búscate uno...o dos. El mejor amigo de Vico tiene dos novias. Es un poco injusto que sólo él tenga toda la diversión.

Scott sonrió y me miró a los ojos.

— Supongo que tienes razón.

Poco después Victoria regresó con tres subways y los tres comieron en tranquilidad total. Tenían que arreglarse para la fiesta así que cada uno se fue para su casa en cuanto terminaron de comer dejando al rubio solo (no sin antes tomarle unas cinco fotos a Scott para mandárselas a Richie).

Scott se metió a bañar y después, vestido con ropa cómoda se puso a trabajar en una pieza de piano en medio de la sala. Era el acompañamiento para una canción que había escrito para Mitch y aunque ya la iba a terminar no sabía muy bien que hacer con ella.

Se sentía triste.

Mitch estaba realmente distante desde que tenía "novio", es decir, meses atrás, cuando aún vivían en Texas y a él de buenas a primeras eso le deprimía, por lo mismo que había pasado con Albus.

No era cierto nada de lo que le dijo a ese chico Albus. Él sí sentía algo por Mitch. Él amaba a Mitch, y Mitch a él, pero no tenían dinero. Los padres de Mitch no podían sostener sus estudios ni en el mismo Texas, porque tendría que irse a la estatal de Texas y ellos no podían pagar los gastos de mandarlo lejos y los de Scott no querían saber nada de él desde que había salido del closet.

Aún recordaba la cara disgustada de sus padres cuando les dijo que estaba enamorado de un chico, y no cualquier chico, un nomag, pero él no podía evitarlo. Nunca pidió nacer en la familia en la que nació. Nunca pidió ser sangre pura, nunca pidió ser rico, ni tampoco ser gay. Era una sucesión de eventos desafortunados y él sólo quería ser libre, feliz y hacer música que Mitch pudiera cantar.

Había conocido a Mitch a los 15 años en una plaza de Arlington, él estaba ahí por las vacaciones de verano. Amaba el colegio pero a veces Ilvermorny podía ser demasiado para él y casi no le dejaba tiempo para su música. Aquél día estaba muy soleado y él había comprado un helado mientras en otra de sus manos sostenía una bolsa con chucherías, iba caminando hacia su casa cuando de pronto escuchó la voz de un ángel.

La voz más bonita del mundo. Era dulce, tan dulce que Scott no pudo evitar buscar la fuente de ella.

Cuando lo encontró se quedó paralizado ante lo que veía.

Era dos chicos, uno de ellos, sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, era pálido pero con cabello castaño y barba, tocaba la guitarra y él otro era pequeño. Tal vez de su edad pero sin lugar a duda era de cuerpo pequeño, delgado y bajito con el cabello despeinado y una ropa nomag sencilla, jeans y camiseta a rayas, ni siquiera se podía decir que era atractivo físicamente, era bastante normalito, incluso diría que se veía como cualquier otro chico mexicano en Texas. Después se enteró de que era Italiano (pero mucho después).

La gente pasaba y lo miraba un rato, algunos dejaban monedas y otros billetes de dolar en un sombrero de bombín negro a sus pies. Cuando terminaba de cantar una canción la gente aplaudía y Scott no pudo sino quedarse quieto durante una hora entera frente al chico viéndolo cantar, viendo como armonizaba con la voz profunda del chico que tocaba la guitarra y cómo sazonaba y llevaba el ritmo de las canciones con palmadas y chasquidos.

Al final de su pequeño concierto, él y el chico de la guitarra comenzaron a recoger sus cosas. Scott se paró frente a él cuando el chico se agachaba para recoger su dinero.

— Hola. — Le dijo el rubio y el castaño lo miró pero sin dejar de poner atención a lo que estaba haciendo, es decir, poner a salvo su dinero.

— Hola. — Respondió el chico extrañado.

— Creo que me he enamorado de ti. — Ni siquiera lo pensó, sólo salió de su boca y su cara entera pronto se puso roja. El chico de la guitarra comenzó a reirse ante la situación y la cara del pequeño chico castaño pareció paralizarse pero después de una mirada rápida toda la tensión abandonó su cuerpo.

— Tienes suerte de que de hecho soy gay, y de te vez guapo y de mi edad, sino probablemente estaría llamando a la policía porque estuviste parado aquí una hora sin darme dinero y decirme nada...pero bueno, como dije, eres guapo y al parecer te has enamorado de mi. Dime cómo te llamas y si tu nombre no es horrible tal vez te deje invitarme algo.

— Mich. — Le llamó el chico castaño.

— No pasa nada Avi.— Mitch cruzó los brazos. — No creo que éste chico pueda matar una mosca. — Cogió algo de dinero del sombrero y después se lo extendió al llamado Avi. — Cogí para el autobus, lo demás llevatelo a tu casa, paso por mi parte más tarde.

El chico asintió y los dejó a los dos solos en la plaza.

— ¿Entonces traes para invitarme algo o debo ir y alcanzar a mi amigo?

Scott suspiró fuertemente y después se exaltó al escuchar la puerta cerrarse. Volteó para ver a Mitch dejando en el suelo cuatro bolsas enormes que decían BALENCIAGA.

— No tienes idea de cuanta gente había en la tienda. De verdad que traté de terminar rápido con Fabio para poder ayudarte pero me llevó de compras después de hacerlo y no pude decirle que no. — Decía mientras caminaba por la casa lentamente viendo todos los adornos. — Oh por Dios. No puedo creer que de verdad hayas hecho la fiesta con temática de Mario.

Scott sintió un golpe directo al estomago y otro al corazón.

Sabía que Mitch se acostaba con Fabio todo el tiempo que estaban juntos.

Que su cuerpo era el costo de poder estudiar y de tener una casa y no preocuparse de la comida.

Que era su culpa porque él no podía darle a Mitch todo lo que él quería.

Que él era un inútil que no sabía hacer otra cosa más que escribir música. Él no sabía hacer nada más y ni siquiera sabía bien como usar un celular o usar el metro, o combinar su ropa.

Sabía que Mitch sólo lo hacía por dinero pero aún así no podía acostumbrarse a la idea de Mitch haciéndolo con otro hombre. No podía evitar el escalofrió que venía con cada beso que Mitch le daba cuando venía de tener sexo con otro.

Aquel par de horas entre ese momento y la fiesta, en las cuales se se desvivió por complacer a Mitch con su propio cuerpo debido a que "Fabio no sabe hacerlo correctamente" Scott no podía dejar de pensar en que si ese dia tres años atrás no se hubiese encraprichado por ir a comprar dulces nomag él no estaría sufriendo cómo lo estaba haciendo.

¿Valía la pena?

¿Valía la pena sentir todo ese dolor? ¿Valía la pena haberlo perdido todo, incluso a su familia por defender su amor? ¿Había valido la pena dejar su hogar, su futuro, y su país sólo porque Mitch encontró a alguien que podía pagar sus estudios musicales a cambio de su cuerpo?

Mitch llegó al orgasmo debajo de él y parecía un completo desastre de sudor, saliva y semen.

El castaño trató de levantarse un poco pero al parecer no tenía fuerzas porque lo que hizo fue tirar del cabello de Scott para que éste lo besara.

— Llévame a bañar Scotty. No puedo moverme.— Sonrió. — Adoro cuando me haces sentir así. — Dijo. — Adoro como siempre me dejas dolorido de tan duro que me das. — Otro beso. — Te amo Scott.

Scott besó su frente y le abrazó.

— Yo también te amo Mitch.

o-o-o-o-o

Scorpius todavía no podía entender porqué le pedían su nombre cada vez que ordenaba un café en ese lugar. Para empezar, odiaba ese lugar, el café no sabía bien, era desabrido. Lo único bueno era el Té Chai.

El pelirrojo a su lado sólo se echó a reír al ver su ceño fruncido.

— Quita esa cara hombre, si no es la primera vez que te traigo y estás asustando al barista.

— Venimos aquí todos los días y todavía no se aprende mi nombre, y además no sé porqué rayos nos lo pide en primer lugar, no es necesario.

— Creo que es para que la gente se sienta importante al venir aquí.

— Que el barista te pida tu nombre para decirlo cuando esté no te hace más importante, pensar así sólo evidencia lo pequeño y poco importante que uno es, cuando uno es importante, la gente importante ya sabe tu nombre, presentarse es pura formalidad.

— ¡Eh! Cuida tu veneno serpiente, se te escurre por la boca.

Scorpius volteó los ojos.

— Las serpientes no piden la opinión de los leones, sólo los pican. — Dijo haciendo señas que simulaban los colmillos de una serpiente picando el brazo de James.

o-o-o-o-o

Tristán abrió la puerta de su habitación, se veía bastante desarreglado.

— Oye, ¿Qué tan fiel le eres a tus novias? — Le preguntó Albus sin siquiera decirle hola. Igual ya sabía la respuesta porque ellos salían de fiesta cuando na había nadie más desocupado y Tristán tenía el apetito sexual de un...no tenia idea de qué animal podría tener el mismo apetito que Tristán.

— No voy a dormir contigo Albus. Por muy bueno que estés tu novio me arrancaría la cabeza y sinceramente no vale la pena.

— Ew...no, que asco...no, hay un chico que dará una fiesta ésta tarde y me gustaría que te lo ligases. Tiene baja autoestima.

— ¿Es feo?

— No.

— ¿Es obeso?

— No.

— ¿Tiene micro-pene?

— No sé que es eso.

— Es como suena.

— No creo. Se le ve buen paquete.

— ¿Y por qué tiene baja autoestima?

— Una relación toxica...es guapo.

— No lo sé Albus...esos son problemáticos.— Entonces el moreno sacó su celular y le mostró la foto que había sacado antes. Tristán miró el teléfono y se lo quitó de las manos. Albus pudo ver un destello de interés en su mirada y supo que lo tenía ganado cuando vio que se mordió el labio. — Es lindo ¿Cómo se llama?

— Scott. Sólo tienes que ligartelo una noche, te pagaré para que te lo folles. Yo sé que estás ahorrando para una arrocera electrica.

— Bien...

— ¿Tomas el empleo?— Tristán sonrió.

— Por una carita tan tierna como esta lo hago gratis Albus. — El moreno sonrió y tomó su teléfono guardándolo en la chaqueta.

— Vale, es a las seis. Bajó por ti a las cinco y media y nos vamos.— Hizo algo así como un gesto de despedida y se fue rumbo a las escaleras.

o-o-o-o-o

— Podemos ir a un antro gay por la noche si quieres, no me gustan los chicos pero tengo curiosidad de saber en que se diferencian esos lugares de los normales. — Le dijo el pelirrojo mirando hacia el cielo, estaba atardeciendo. Scorpius lo hizo también.

— No sé qué es eso.

— Es un lugar al cual la gente paga para ir a bailar y a beber.

— ¿Por qué la paga para hacer algo que puedes hacer en tu casa?

— No lo sé Scorpius. Supongo que es gente que no quiere estar en su casa ¿Vamos?

— Sólo hay tres cosas...no sé bailar como los muggles. Dejé de beber. Soy gay, pero los hombres me asustan.

— Tres cosas...no tienes que saber bailar, no tienes que beber y tres...¿Te asusto?

— No. Tu no cuentas como hombre.

— ¿Disculpa?

o-o-o-o-o

Victoria bajó hecha un hada, con un vestido corto colo rojo y el cabello agarrado pero desarreglado, sin embargo se veía bien. Saltó a los brazos de Tristán como era de esperar. Ellos eran como hermanos.

Tristán tomó de su mano, la besó y los tres comenzamos a caminar con dirección a la estación del metro más cercana mientras Albus miraba los rumbos, era un lugar bonito para tener un departamento...luego recordó que Dennis no quería saber nada al respecto así que trató de quitárselo de la cabeza.

Victoria sabía como llegar, habían estado ahí toda la mañana y era buena orientándose así que simplemente los siguió, no era cómo si lo notaran. Los sábados que no estaba Dennis y todos salían, por lo general él charlaba con Sam, también iban Yael y Tabatha, ellas andaban tomadas de las manos mientras su novio caminaba codo con codo junto a Victoria discutiendo alguna película de Xavier Dolan (porque ahora Victoria aceptaba que le gustaban los chicos también podía hablar abiertamente de cuanto le mojaba Xavier Dolan).

Pensando en ello, a Albus le daba emociones encontradas el hombre, es decir, le gustaba su trabajo como actor y director, además el hombre se parecía a Dennis en "Yo maté a mi madre" (y ojo que ya era novio de Dennis cuando conoció el trabajo de Dolan) pero el asunto de que se pareciera tanto a Dennis le daba un poco de mal rollo, sobre todo en "Tom en el granero" porque había una relación no relación bastante demasiado toxica(aunque nunca hubo un puto beso), bastante más mala que la que ellos tuvieron durante su crisis de confianza y le hacía doler las tripas la violencia física y emocional sufrida por Tom pero a la vez lo enfermizo se cruzaba con lo sensual y Albus había terminado jalandosela frente al televisor.

Y después le dio culpa. Porque se había imaginado a sí mismo haciéndole daño a Dennis. Le daba escalofríos pensar en que se había excitado al pensar en arrastrar a su novio por el suelo, aterrarlo y apretar su cuello para que no pudiera respirar.

Cerró los ojos y trató de dejar de pensar esas cosas.

Le hacían pensar que estaba bastante enfermito de la cabeza.

Es decir, no era la primera vez que se imaginaba asesinando a alguien. Pero sí la primera vez que eso le causaba una erección.

Cuando llegaron a la casa ya se veía gente bebiendo en el jardín con vasos rojos en las manos y se podía escuchar la música electro-latina traspasando las paredes. Entraron saludando a unos pocos que reconocían de la clase de coro. Albus moría internamente porque se sentía de nuevo en el primer semestre, miedoso de no conocer a nadie y lo peor es que no estaba Sam con él.

Como fuera Tristán les consiguió bebidas y Albus pudo localizar a Mitch. Estaba bailando sobre una mesa de concreto, un mueble fijo y que no se podía romper. Albus se sintió un poco sacado de contexto. El chico estaba vestido como una chica, llevaba una falda corta color blanco al igual que sus zapatos de tacón alto y una camiseta polka dot color rosa pálido y tenía los dedos adornados con anillos pequeños.

Lucía bien. De verdad. Después se puso a buscar a Scott con la mirada y lo encontró sentado en las escaleras con una bebida en la mano y mirando fijamente hacia Mitch. Dejó a los otros dos platicando sobre los adornos de un tal "Mario" y caminó hasta llegar a las escaleras y se sentó junto a Scott. Le tomó tiempo al rubio darse cuenta de la presencia de él pero no tenía ninguna intensión de apurarlo.

— Lo siento. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

— Eso no importa. Tienes valor para mentirme a la cara eh. No creo que pueda encontrar a otra persona en el mundo que vea a su ser amado con los ojos con los que tu lo haces. — Scott se sonrojó pero luego volvió a contemplar a Mitch.

— Hoy Mitch se puso a cantar una canción en la ducha. — Dijo con amargura. — Era una canción de Florence and the Machine, Seven devil se llama la canción. Y me di cuenta de que no importa lo que haga, siempre voy a ser un espectador. — Albus no sabía muy bien a dónde se dirigía la conversación y podía sentir el aliento alcohólico de Scott. — Lo he hecho todo, yo...descuidé la escuela para escribir sus canciones, se las enviaba por correo cada fin de semana esperando que a él le gustaran los suficiente para cantarlas.

Entonces Scott, súbitamente comenzó a llorar.

Albus no sabía bien que hacer, era la peor persona del mundo consolando a la gente, sobre todo cuando no conocía de ellos más que el nombre. Para su suerte una persona se acercó a ellos, se impresionó cuando vio que era Tristán.

Tristán se arrodilló frente a Scott y puso una mano sobre su rodilla. Le habló con una voz suave y aterciopelada.

— ¿Quieres ir a tu habitación? No creo que quieras que la gente te vea llorar...— El rubio asintió repetidas veces cubriéndose la cara. Albus se levantó y ayudó a Scott a levantarse. Entre los dos llevaron al rubio tambaleante hasta la planta de arriba y lo metieron a la habitación que él le había dicho a Albus que era suya. Lo acostaron en la cama, la cual era bastante grande y Albus se sentó en un sillón que parecía una pera mientras Tristán se quedaba de pie.

— ¿Quieres hablar de eso?

Scott lo miró raro, ellos no se conocían y se le hacía extraño porque él había invitado personalmente a cada una de las personas abajo.

El chico le sonrió.

— Creo que te acabas de dar cuenta de que soy un desconocido ¿eh? Mi nombre lo dejaré en anónimo, no sé quién eres tú y no sabes quién soy yo. ¿Qué mejor que contarte tus problemas a un extraño? Así no le diré a nadie.

Albus no entendía en su lógica. Un Slytherin nunca confiaba sus secretos a nadie.

— Estabas hablando de canciones. Canciones que tu escribías y que te enviaba corregidas. Scott asintió mirando al techo.

— Él me enviaba algunas de vuelta con algunas correcciones hechas por él y Avi y a veces también me mandaba cintas con las canciones terminadas, acompañadas de piano y guitarra. Vivíamos muy lejos el uno del otro y yo estaba en un internado y cada fin de semana le pagaba a un amigo mayor que me llevara de vuelta a Texas sólo para verle, hacerle el amor y oírle cantar. Llegaba los viernes al restaurante donde trabajaba de mesero para pagar sus gastos porque sus padres trabajan de empleados en una pizzería y tiene una hermana y no pueden pagar cosas como su ropa o artículos básicos. A las once de la noche él se iba a su otro empleo, cantaba en un bar, los sábados al mediodía cantaba en una plaza en compañía de Avi, yo me unía a él pero todo el dinero era para ellos dos, eso me lo dejó en claro. Y los domingos cantaba en el coro de una iglesia aunque no cree en Dios, pero piensa que la música de iglesia es maravillosa así que...él sólo canta. Tu sabes cómo canta...pero sus padres no podían pagar sus estudios en un conservatorio o con un maestro particular y él simplemente...estaba cansado. Cansado de su pobreza, del barrio donde vivía, de la ropa que usaba, de tener que desvelarse para hacer las tareas que su trabajo no le permitía.

— Te entiendo, debe ser duro. — Dijo Tristán, el cual desvió su atención súbitamente hacia algo en la mesa de noche. Scott miró hacia el mismo lugar y sus ojos se abrieron grandes pero sus sentidos estaban demasiado entumecidos por el alcohol para moverse rápido, por lo tanto Tristán tomó el objeto y lo levantó en el aire dándose la vuelta para mostrárselo a Albus, el cual también abrió los ojos impresionado.

— Devuélveme eso. — Le dijo el rubio tratando de incorporarse.

— Mira Albus, una varita mágica. Pero se ve toda bonita. No como la tuya, Victoria dice que la tuya parece de villano de Simon Snow. Dime Scott ¿Tu también sabes hacer magia? Victoria dice que Albus puede meterse en su cabeza, Victoria sólo sabe...ammm, romper cosas.

* * *

 **Review:**

 **tsuruga lia1412**

Wow, estás viva XD

Pues yo lo sentí leve, no hay tanto drama, pero también quería dar a entender que Albus había pasado a otro plano.

Ahhh de qué es más inestable, lo es.

Gracias por pasarte a leer y comentar.

Te extrañaba chica.

 **MariiiLu1099**

Jajaja, a veces cuando lo escribo pienso en eso mismo. Que ellos dos se parecen mucho. Pero es que ese fue el sentimiento que me dio cuando leí cursed child.

Yo también lloro un chingo cuando escribo, es lindo que me lo digas, porque eso significa que te lo puedo transmitir.

Yo no sé si de verdad no tenga escrupulos pero lo que si tiene es una moral muy cuestionable XD, o más bien los tiene si aprecia a la persona, sino creo que le vale madre dañar a los demás. Y tampoco creo que lo que hizo haya estado mal, pero soy mexicana y Slytherin y pues no tengo maldad pero sí algo de malicia XD

Hmmm pues la verdad a mi me gusta mucho Dennis, si la verdad es que le ha perdonado cosas a Albus que no cualquiera perdonaría (y sí, también tuvo muy malas relaciones), pero él mismo sabe que Albus es una apuesta peligrosa y aún así decidió quedarse a su lado. La verdad es que no lo puedo culpar por ser desconfiado, porque mi papá decía que la palabra es el único valor que tiene un hombre y Albus, con su moral flexible faltó a la suya, pero le está dando otra oportunidad. Además, con lo fragil que es Albus no sé si yo emocional pudiera resistir otro abandono.

Y Scorp...Está trabajando en eso... Siempre es difícil dejar las costumbres y los vicios.

 **Afrodita**

Que gusto que te haya gustad. No sé porqué me felicitaste si fue por Navidad o por al fin terminar el cap pero gracias.

Yo también te doy saludos y abrazos chicx.

¿Porno? Claro que sí, pero dime entre quienes, lo haré especialmente para ti. Obviamente entre Albus y Scorp no se puede porque la historia no lo deja, pero si quieres porno entre alguna de mis parejas o posibles parejas como SamxVico, AlbusxDennis, YaelxTristánxTabatha, ScottxMitch, ScottxTristán o Scorp con James...aunque esa última no sé si eso sea apropiada XD

 **Cristine Malfoy**

De acuerdo. Ahora eres Cristine Malfoy. XD

¿Por qué se te eliminó?

Gracias por el comentario y espero leerte en los coments de éste cap.


	17. Chapter 17

Poquito para actualiza pronto, como en el wattpad...

Les gusta más que escriba mucho y tarde años o que escriba pedacitos de vez en cuando.

 **Capítulo 17:**

 **Todo lo que quiero y necesito.**

— Por favor...devuélvemela...— Scott estaba llorando pero esta vez no era por Mitch, era de miedo. Albus se levantó y le quitó la varita a Tristán, y en cuanto la tocó pudo sentir que efectivamente, aquello no era un juguete. Se la dio a Scott en la mano y se sentó junto a él en la cama y le pasó la mano por el hombro.

— Tranquilo...Tristán es el mejor amigo de Victoria, ella y yo somos magos también, no te preocupes, no has roto ninguna ley.

Scott lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos pero su respiración se estaba calmando.

— ¿En Reino Unido está permitido...contárselo a gente que no tiene relación conyugal contigo?

— No exactamente, pero él ha guardado el secreto desde niño.

El rubio asintió más tranquilo y luego escucharon que alguien tocaba la puerta pero no esperó respuesta, simplemente abrió. Se trataba de Mitch.

El castaño frunció el ceño al verlos.

— Scott...— Dijo con una voz suave y aniñada. — Habíamos quedado en no meter a nadie a las habitaciones.

Scott se levantó y Albus pudo ver que estaba ligeramente asustado así que decidió levantarse el mismo de la cama.

Scott se sentía mal y nosotros lo ayudamos a subir, pero ya nos vamos, no queremos molestar.

El castaño asintió con una expresión sombría y les dejó el paso libre. Después cerró la puerta dejándolos fuera.

Tristán iba camino a las escaleras de manera despreocupada hasta que Albus lo detuvo sosteniéndole del hombro.

— Creo que tu y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente.

Tirstán le sonrió y asintió.

— Pero no hoy Albus. Tal vez el lunes.

Entonces los dos bajaron las escaleras.

o-o-o-o-o

Al otro lado de la puerta Mitch se había quedado pegado a la madera mirando a Scott con una cara seria pero después caminó lentamente hasta el rubio quien tenía las manos en la espalda.

— ¿Qué escondes?— Dijo extendiendo la mano. Scott negó y bajó la cabeza. — Dime qué escondes.— Insistió.

Scott suspiró y le mostró la varita. Mitch la tomó lentamente de las orillas.

— Pensé que la habías dejado en Texas. — El castaño la tomó de ambos extremos con mano fuerte y la partió en dos. El interior, hecho de pelo de unicornio dejó ambos extremos pendiendo y la arrojó a una esquina oscura de la habitación.

Scott estaba en estado de shock, segundos después Mitch puso sus manos sobre su pecho y lo empujó en la cama.

— Tu no necesitas eso Scott.— Se sentó en su regazo y le dio un beso en la mandíbula. — Yo soy la única magia que necesitas. — Continuó besando el cuello del rubio, subió hasta los labios, y bebió de las lágrimas en sus mejillas mientras con sus manos desabotonaba la camisa roja de su novio sintiendo los temblores que recorrían su cuerpo al tratar de contener el llanto.

o-o-o-o-o

— ¿Entonces...esto es lo que ustedes dos hacían todo el tiempo?— Le preguntó James al rubio que estaba tendido a su lado. Estaban en el jardín de la casa de Scorpius (Era bonita y muy Slytherin si le preguntaban al pelirrojo pero era muy moderna y eso le parecía desagradable al rubio, claro que si pasabas la mitad de tu vida en una mansión tétrica y la otra mitad en las mazmorras tétricas de un castillo entendías porque no le gustaba el lugar.), era de noche y hacía mucho frío. — Sinceramente no es muy divertido Scorpius. Te pensaba más alocado.

Scorpius miraba la luna pero decidió dejar de ignorar a James.

— No es fácil para ti entender la belleza que nosotros las serpientes vemos en el cielo, apuesto que nunca nadie en tu familia se preguntaba porque nos gustaba tanto ir a jugar al rio y después quedarnos quietos tomando el sol, o acostarnos bajo un árbol, o ser los únicos que nos quedábamos fuera en los días de lluvia.

— La verdad siempre creí que eran unos antisociales fracasados que odiaban a la gente.

Scorpius se rió, porque puede que James lo dijera de broma, pero había mucha verdad en ello.

— Ustedes los Gryffindor y los Ravenclaw viven en torres...hasta los Hufflepuff pueden ver el cielo, ya sea soleado o estrellado a través de las ventanas. Nosotros las serpientes tenemos que esperar a la mañana para poder mirar al cielo pero no podemos porque tenemos clases y después tenemos que recluirnos porque la gente de otras casas se meten con nosotros. Si nos atrevemos a salir, chicos como McLaggen asesinan a nuestras mascotas o nos dejan colgando en los pasillos y los profesores nunca les castigan. Vivimos en mazmorras desde la creación del colegio, tal pareciera que desde entonces a los Slytherin no se les permite ver la luz ¿Cómo es que el mundo se sorprende de que muchos de nosotros llevemos la oscuridad en nuestros corazones? La oscuridad es lo único que nos abraza y nos da la bienvenida. Basta sólo la mitad de un mes para que incluso aquellos sangremuggle portadores del uniforme de las serpientes, aquellos que no saben nada de la guerra, ni de la crueldad, sepan que sólo las serpientes cuidarán de ellos, y la oscuridad se convertirá en lo que guardará sus secretos y sus sueños.

James miró al cielo nuevamente y lentamente tomó la mano de Scorpius.

Scorpius retuvo el impulso de levantarse y gritar ante el contacto pero no lo suficiente para que James no notara el impulso eléctrico recorriendo su brazo. De cualquier manera no alejó su mano, sino que la tomó más fuerte.

— Realmente lo siento Scorp...me gustaría volver atrás todos esos años...si hubiera estado ahí, tal vez mi hermano...no se habría sentido como lo hacía, tal vez ahora estaría a nuestro lado. — La voz de James comenzó a flaquear.— Mis hermanos eran lo más importante para mi, pero nunca se los dije y ahora creo es muy tarde. Me hubiese gustado estar ahí para quitarte a los abusadores de encima, en vez de protegerlos dejé que sucediera. Haría lo que fuera para poder quitarte todo ese dolor y esa soledad que siempre llevas contigo.

A Scorpius le hubiese gustado decir que Albus le perdonaría si iba a pedir disculpas, que Lily le abrazaría y lloraría al verle llegar. Pero los Potter no eran así, no al menos ellos dos, Albus tenía razón el día de la boda, ahora era demasiado tarde porque no habían estado ahí cuando todo estaba cambiando y ahora los tres hermanos eran completos desconocidos.

— No puedes James, no puedes volver el tiempo.— Sonrió.— Te lo digo yo que lo intenté...— Esta vez fue el rubio quién apretó la mano de James. — Pero estás aquí. Y yo te perdono.

o-o-o-o-o

Media hora después de que habían llegado a la fiesta Albus supo que Mitch y Scott no iban a volver a aparecer y después llegó Sam. Albus fue el primero en recibirlo con un gran abrazo empujando a Victoria lejos.

Tristán se rió a carcajadas por la cara de la rubia.

— Te extrañé, hay mucha gente extraña...— Sam le abrazó de vuelta.

— ¿Ohh mi pobre bebé, quieres volver a tu agujero solitario junto a tu lechuza? — Le preguntó el negro con su voz profunda. Albus fingía llorar en su pecho y asintió. — Muy bien, te llevaré a casa pero sólo después de cenar.

Después de eso Sam agarró suavemente la mano de su novia y dirigió el grupo a la salida.

Todos caminaban por la calle pero esta vez Sam iba con Victoria y Albus con Tristán. Contaban cosas idiotas entre los cuatro y Albus tropezó una vez con una raya del pavimento.

En algún momento de camino a un restaurante Albus sintió calor en su muñeca y por alguna especie de instinto miró al cielo. Tristán a su lado también miró al cielo pero prefirió mirar hacia la calle por donde estaban yendo. Estaba pobremente iluminada con una especie de efecto como de entrar a la boca de un lobo y sinceramente le dio pendiente por Victoria.

Mientras avanzaban ninguno se dio cuenta de que Albus se había quedado atrás pero Sam volteó al no escuchar su voz. Al darse la vuelta vio que Albus seguía parado mirando al cielo.

— Vamos Al, no me gusta aquí. — Le dijo Sam. — Albus bajó la mirada y corrió para alcanzarlos. El orden había cambiado, ahora Tristán iba con Sam al frente, hablando de la Champions League, Victoria mientras tanto se recargó en Albus y le tomó del brazo. Era muy interesante como se habían vuelto tan dinámicos entre ellos. La presencia de Victoria había cambiado, claro que seguía siendo el monstruo actoral que siempre ha sido, pero ahora también podía sentir el lado humano en ella. Estar así con Victoria era tan diferente a la primera vez que tuvieron una conversación, cuando ella le contó sobre sus dudas sobre Sam y su orientación sexual.

— "Aunque mi alma se envuelva en tinieblas, resucitará de la luz perfecta; he amado a las estrellas con demasiado cariño para tener miedo de la noche." — Dijo ella de repente.

— ¿Qué? — Le preguntó el moreno.

— Sarah Williams, poeta inglesa. No sé porqué, pero verte ahí parado me recordó mucho esa frase.

Albus volvió a mirar al frente acariciando su pulsera de plata.

o-o-o-o-o

Scott y Mitch aún estaban despiertos, aún podían escuchar la música a todo volumen aunque fácilmente pasaban de las dos de la mañana. Scott tenía a Mitch acurrucado en su regazo mientras acariciaba su espalda.

Mitch sabía que se había pasado pero no iba a disculparse. Porque realmente, muy en el fondo no le importaba romper aquella varita. Quería alejar a Scott de todo eso, siendo un nomaj Scott podía quedarse a su lado para siempre, cantar a su lado, armonizar, escribir canciones pero si le dejaba regresar a la magia entonces sus padres lograrían separarlos y él no lo podía permitir, jamás le dejaría marchar.

Aun recordaba ese primer día tres años atrás. Scott estaba todo el tiempo nervioso, preocupado de no hacer algo estúpido, claro que a Mitch no le importaba porque Scott iba a pagar todo. Ese era el motivo no otro.

Había visto su ropa, que era ligeramente extraña pero Mitch, quién trabajaba en un restaurante de un centro comercial de moda veía la calidad de la tela y de los diseños. Ese día Mitch se había propuesto sacarle todo el dinero posible al chico. No era la primera vez que alguien se acercaba halagando su voz y queriendo algo más (muchas chicas de hecho, pero a esas sí las rechazaba), pero era la primera vez que Mitch se topaba con alguien tan joven y taaan ingenuo. Ni siquiera parecía preocupado por el dinero, lo gastaba como si fueran billetes del monopoli.

Scott no era ni inteligente, ni muy guapo a decir verdad, pero le había mentido al decirle que sí, sólo para darle esperanzas al pobre. Para el gusto de Mitch, era muy alto, delgado, sus ojos eran pequeños y no tenía cejas, cabezón con el mentón anormalmente grande, y no sólo el mentón, también las manos (cuyas uñas sigue mordiéndose)y los pies. Además era muy torpe al hablar, había momentos en que tartamudeaba y eso fastidiaba al castaño. Mitch podía estar abierto a tener sexo en retribución a regalos bonitos y costosos pero nunca viniendo de un retardado.

Mitch ya tenía claro que sería su primer y única cita hasta que algún idiota irrespetuoso pasó con su auto con el volumen tan fuerte que retumbaba. A él le molestó pero cuando volvió a mirar a Scott se encontró con el rubio tarareando la melodía. Tenía una voz tan buena. Mierda era muy buena. Mitch se cubrió la cara con las manos y Scott preocupado le preguntó si pasaba algo.

— No me pasa nada. — Respondió molesto.

Poco después Scott acompañó a Mitch hasta su casa en autobus, el cual era un departamento en un viejo edificio, que en su tiempo estuvo bien pientado pero ahora definitivamente no, a las orillas de la ciudad.

— ¿Podemos vernos otra vez?

— Canto cada sábado en esa plaza. — Dijo entrando a su casa. No quería que el chico se diera la libertad de entrar en su casa. Puedes buscarme ahí. Scott asintió y se dio la vuelta cuando el diablo se metió en el cuerpo del castaño. — También canto en la Iglesia de Santa Cecilia los domingos, en el servicio de medio día, si no eres de otra religión, puedes venir a escuchar.

El rubio volvió a encararlo y asintió con una sonrisa.

— Ahí estaré. — Idiota.

Idiota fue la palabra que Mitch repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza al cerrar la puerta.

¿Qué le ocurría?

Sonriendole así a cualquiera...

En ese momento a Mitch no le gustaba Scott, sin embargo no pudo evitar pensar en los detalles positivos del rubio, aquel chico sin cejas tenía unos ojos preciosos, de un color rarisimo. Eran azules, pero de un azul tan oscuro que necesitabas demasiada luz para notarlo.

Mitch se levantó un poco para encarar a su Scott.

— ¿Pasa algo?

Mitch negó.

— Tienes que estar conmigo para siempre ¿De acuerdo? no importa cuanto me odies, tienes que amarme Scott, después de la música tu eres lo único que quiero en el mundo.

Scott asintió y sonrió ligeramente.

— Tu eres lo único que tengo y necesito en el mundo Mitch.

Mitch sonrió y abrazó al rubio.

Scott seguía siendo un ingenuo y un estúpido. Pero Mitch tenía tres cosas seguras con él. En primera, su cuerpo, para darle placer, porque resulta que sus manos y sus pies no son lo único anormalmente grande en su cuerpo, además de que Mitch había sido su primera vez, así que por tres años Mitch lo trabajó como una página en blanco y lo hizo a su manera, le enseñó todo lo que le gustaba y lo que no, en pocas palabras el rubio era un juguete sexual personalizado; lo segundo era un seguidor que nunca desobedecía. Bastaba darle un poco de cariño y hablarle bonito cinco minutos al día o chantajearlo emocionalmente para que hiciera lo que quisiera; y tercero y más importante Scott escribía hermosas canciones. Toda la inteligencia que Scott poseía se dirigía al lado creativo de su cerebro y tenía un instinto natural para saber lo que a la gente le gustaba escuchar.

Era una suerte que a aquél patito feo le hubiese cambiado la cara. Ahora era un jodido cisne y así Mitch tenía el paquete completo.

* * *

Muy corto?

Sí, lo sé, pero quería actualizar pronto y el Scomiche me quema las manos y quería introducir bien a los nuevos personajes aunque seguiremos estrenando en el siguiente episodio pero por parte de James y Scorpius, sinceramente creo que el prox capítulo será muy largo, así que tardaré un mes masomenos en terminarlo pero porque es puro desmadre sobre la vida del Scorp y de Albus.

¿Cómo creen que será la platica entre Albus y Vico?

¿Por que chingados a nadie le gusta Dennis? yo lo amo y sobre todo porque si de relaciones toxicas vamos, Scott y Mitch se llevan el premio cabrón.

La chica que me pidió el porno no me volvió a escribir para decirme de que pareja, a ustedes de cual se les antoja?

Reviews:

 **Evelyn**

Yep, pero las aclaraciones vienen hasta el próximo capítulo. Gracias por dejar un coment Evelyn, se aprecia como no tienes una idea.

 **TeddyMellark**

Ya sé, en este cap vimos a un Scorp más oscurito y a James más serio y con remordimientos no crees? Grax por comentar, me encanta que estés leyendo y comentando ambos fics.

 **Cristine Malfoy**

Hola chica.

Ya sé, casi odio a Mitch por hacerle lo que le hace Scott ya que es un mago de corazón muy noble, la única pregunta que tengo es hasta que extremo se dejará manipular.

Qué opinas de la reflexión media emo de Scorpius? En que casa te gustaría que pusiera a Scott? Como crees que será la platica entre Albus, Tristán y Vico?


	18. Chapter 18

Lo siento, la uni me está entreteniendo mucho más de lo que esperaba este cuatrimestre.

Por cierto, cometí un error y publiqué este cap en Lovely Lily. Sorry, andaba apurada.

Éste cap contiene muchas faltas de ortografía que corregiré después, porque en este momento no tengo tiempo pero es que es actualizar ahora o nunca.

* * *

 **Capítulo 18: La batalla del Big Beng**

Al día siguiente, como a las seis de la mañana Albus estaba tirado en su cama cuando escuchó el ruido de las llaves y el seguro de la puerta. Se rodó un poco dejando espacio en la cama. La puerta al fin cedió dejando ver a un muy cansado Dennis.

El rubio suspiró al entrar y tiró su mochila al suelo. Después se quitó la chamarra y también fue a dar al suelo. Albus sonrió. Apenas llegaba y ya empezaba a hacer sus pequeños desastres. Los zapatos salieron volando hasta donde estaba la estufa y después se acostó en la cama en el hueco que le había dejado Albus, apenas tuvo la cabeza en la almohada Albus lo cubrió con la cobija. Aprovechando que estaba sobre de él le dio un beso en los labios y Dennis se puso a acariciar su rostro.

— Te extrañé...— Le dijo Albus.

— Yo también te extrañé...¿Te la pasaste bien?— Albus asintió.

— Descubrí cosas.

— ¿Cuales?

— Hay más magos en LAMDA.

Dennis le miró.

— ¿Quienes?

Albus no sabía si contarle de Victoria, porque no era su verdad para contarle, pero a Scott no lo conocía de nada, así que no le importaba.

— Se llama Scott Hoying, está en el programa de música. Es un mago norteamericano.

— Ohhh...

— Tiene un "amigo" pero creo que él sí es nomaj. Creo que allá les llaman nomaj a los muggles.

— Bien, cariño, yo sé que eso es importante, créeme que sí, pero yo también tengo algo que contarte y sólo te interrumpo porque es emocionante.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— La esposa de uno de mis compañeros de la compañía está produciendo una serie web.

— No te sigo.

— Una serie pero en vez de ser televisada, la pasan por internet...en Youtube u otras plataformas...— como el pelinegro se veía confundido Dennis suspiró, Albus no tenía muy buena memoria para las cosas de tecnología, y por alguna razón siempre veía las películas en TV o Sam las descargaba para él y las veía en su teléfono. — A ver. — Suspiró.— Youtube es donde ves tus tutoriales para fabricar organizadores, y acomodar armarios y maletas.

— Ohh...No sabía que también pasaban series ahí.

— Sí, bueno. Christine, la esposa de Áaron,mi compañero, escribió un guión para una serie web de la que también va a ser productora y me preguntó que sino quería hacer el casting. Le pregunté que cuantos actores iba a necesitar el reparto y me dijo que el cast principal es de seis y secundarios unos quince, los extras los van a solicitar después pero como quiera es una serie más o menos larga y pensé que querrías hacer el casting así que se lo dije a Áaron y me dijo que los dos podíamos hacerlo y me dio algunas copias del guión piloto para presentarnos.

— Suena bien pero ¿de qué trata la historia?

— De una familia inglesa, bastante normalita en temática pero amé cómo estaba escrito, los personajes tienen alma. Se trata de un matrimonio que tiene tres hijos, dos chicas y un chico y hay un montón de drama en cuanto a la vida del matrimonio y en el de las chicas pero el que te atañe a ti es el drama del chico. El chico, que se llama Evan es un amor, de verdad, es muy sensible y muy tierno y es un personaje LGBT, y ahí está el asunto con él, los padres al principio no lo aceptan pero tienen que aprender a hacerlo porque no quieren distanciarse de su hijo. Le di una rápida leída y le dije que te gustaría intentarlo en el papel de Evan, principalmente por mis deseos egoístas de querer verte en el papel de niño bueno. Luego te doy el guión del piloto para que lo estudies. Lo tengo en la mochila.

— ¿Niño bueno?

— Esta es tu oportunidad para salir de tu zona de confort, de retrasar tu inminente cast type.

— Hmmm...bueno sí, tienes razón, me interesa.

Dennis se subió arriba de Albus y lo besó.

— No...— El pelinegro se negó. — Tengo mal aliento. — El rubio se rió.

— Hemos metido la lengua en lugares más sucios.— Albus se le quedó mirando detenidamente y después sonrió.

— Ven pues.

— Y Dennis saltó sobre sus huesos.

o-o-o-o-o

— Me sorprende que tu padre te haya liberado pronto el día de hoy. No te perdona un sólo domingo.— Dijo James acostado en el suelo de la mansión Black, en el salón de la biblioteca junto a la ventana. Scorpius a su lado giró la cabeza para verle y sonrió.

— Yo también estoy sorprendido, supongo que no tiene tiempo para mi. El abuelo lo llenó de deberes hasta el cuello para darle vacaciones cuando nazca mi hermanastro.

— Ohh...

— Vaya...¿Qué se siente ser hermano mayor a los 18?

— Al principio lo odié, pero uno se acostumbra. Me dijeron que yo podía elegir el nombre. Pero me quedó con el que mi madrina eligió.

— ¿Cuál?

— Taurus. El médico dice que el niño viene tan sano como un toro y por la tradición Black debe llevar el nombre de una constelación. Lo que todavía no sé es cuál será su segundo nombre.

— James va bien con lo que sea...

— No con Taurus...tu nombre no queda bien ni con mi apellido, es demasiado común...y Sirius rima pero lo satura.

— Así que ya lo habías pensado.

— Los Slytherin pensamos en todo tres veces antes de que pase.

— Umhum...— Dijo con todo sarcasmo.

Scorpius dejó salir una carcajada.

— Eres un imbécil. — Le dijo el rubio.

— Esto es relajante...

— Es la luz mortecina que dan los cristales mate. Y está nublado. Es perfecto para una siesta.

— ¿No duelen después los huesos con el frió? — El pelirrojo también giró su cabeza y quedaron de frente. Scorpius sonrió.

— Ohh, olvidé que eres un niño de luz. No lo había notado la verdad, las mazmorras son mucho más frías que esto.— Dijo sacando su varita y poniendo un hechizo que calentó toda la habitación incluyendo el suelo de madera.

— Ah...por eso sus almas se congelan...

— Cierra el pico James. — El rubio levantó una mano para tomar un mechón de cabello del pelirrojo y jalarlo.

Ambos se acomodaron de nuevo mirando al techo y cerraron sus ojos dejándose abrazar por el calor.

o-o-o-o-o

El lunes las clases fueron exitosas, por lo menos para Albus y su grupo de amigos, Barbara tuvo un problema fuerte con Oscar, por estarsele insinuando, eso normal, para ambos, bueno, para ella ya que el único chico con el que Oscar siempre se habia pasado de la raya fue Albus, con los demás siempre fue respetuoso.

Hubo gritos por parte de ella, un dolor de cabeza por parte de él y una reunión con el director de la facultad, normalmente no hubiese pasado nada pero Oscar es un Golden Gay y le desagrada cuando una mujer se le arrima sino es para bailar.

Considerando las cosas Barbara tuvo suerte, si hubiese sido Frank la chica ya hubiera perdido su lugar en la academia en lugar de las dos semanas de suspensión.

Perdieron sus dos horas de clase pero por lo menos tuvieron de qué hablar.

Al final del día Albus y Dennis se tuvieron que separar, al igual que Sam y Victoria, pues tanto el pelinegro como la rubia tenían sus clases de técnica vocal clásica dentro de unos veinte minutos pero Sam tenía que hacer la comida y Dennis tenía ensayo.

Cuando los chicos se fueron Vico y él se fueron en silencio al área de música pero Victoria estaba más seria de lo normal hasta que se paró abruptamente.

— Él me dijo que tu lo sabías, que tu eres igual a mi.

Albus miró hacia los lados y luego a sus espaldas.

— ¿Sabes? Me pregunto cómo es que has podido ocultarlo tan bien si lo dices así de fuerte. Entonces eres una bruja, ¿a qué colegio fuiste? no te vi en Hogwarts. — Dijo llevándola del brazo a una jardinera que estaba cerca de ahí.

— No fui a ninguna escuela.

— ¿Fuiste educada en casa? ¿Quienes fueron tus tutores?

— No Al...yo no aprendí magia ¿De verdad crees que mi padre me odia sólo por ser lesbiana? Para él soy una abominación. Gente del ministerio de magia fue por mi cuando era pequeña pero mi padre no permitió que me llevaran, aún cuando ellos ofrecieron a hacerse cargo de los gastos, ya que él dijo que nunca pagaría porque me enseñaran trucos de magia.

Albus le miró incrédulo.

— Pero eso no sólo es estúpido, sino peligroso. Pudiste haber puesto en peligro tu vida y la de tu familia y mucho más importante, pudiste haber puesto en riesgo al secreto.

Victoria se rió.

— Ustedes los magos si que son peculiares, es más importante "El Secreto" que la vida de las personas. Lo mismo dijo la mujer que trataba de convencer a mis padres.

— Es lo más importante, hemos perdido muchas vidas tratando de protegerlo.

Victoria respiró hondo y cerró los ojos.

— ¿Dennis lo sabe?— Albus miró hacia el edificio de enfrente, por donde unos estudiantes bajaban con enormes contrabajos a sus espaldas.

— Sí, se lo dije en Navidad.

— ¿Crees que deba decírselo a Sam?

— Eso depende de cada persona. Nunca sabes cómo van a reaccionar las personas, también tienes que hacerlo porque sientes que tienes que hacerlo, no porque crees que debas, compartir el secreto es algo muy serio y sólo pocos deberían saberlo, te recomiendo que pienses si Sam es el correcto.

— ¿El correcto?

— Así es, a los magos por lo general sólo se les permite decirles a sus parejas cuando se ve el matrimonio como algo seguro. Hay gente que no dice nada hasta que llega el momento de que sus hijos vayan a Hogwarts.

— Ya...

— ¿Y...alguna vez has pensado en encontrar alguien que pueda enseñarte?

— Lo he pensado...pero no es como si los maestros de magia se anunciaran en el periódico. — Albus se rió.

— Tienes razón, perdona mi pregunta estúpida. Como quiera, me gustaría enseñarte. Tristán dijo que sólo rompes cosas, eso quiere decir que no sabes controlarla, ni enfocarla, pero también que eres poderosa y...que tienes problemas del control de la ira. Lo cual te hace más peligrosa. Yo podría enseñarte.

— ¿En serio?

— Sí, pero primero necesito llevarte a Hogwarts

— ¿Para?

— Todos tenemos una personalidad diferente, y aunque a todos nos enseñan lo mismo tenemos nuestras particularidades a la hora de aprender, por decirlo de otro modo tengo que ver cuál es el enfoque que le voy a dar a tu enseñanza porque no es lo mismo ser un Hufflepuff que un Slytherin. Así que necesito que me confirmen lo que eres, y para eso necesitamos ir a Hogwarts.

— Haré como que entendí lo que dijiste sobre los huffupoffs y los Slayers y me pasaré a retirar a mi clase porque ya vi a mi profesora entrar al cubículo.

Albus sonrió y le despidió con un gesto de mano.

— Te veré en un par de horas.— Dijo.

o-o-o-o-o

— No te asustes, pero creo que el chico de la playera azul te está mirando. — Le dijo el pelirrojo al rubio al oído. Scorpius levantó la mirada de su café, al cual le estaba poniendo azúcar y miró a su compañero.

— Déjalo mirar.

— Scorp, tengo dos compañeros gay en mi grupo y creo que cualquiera estaría feliz de que alguien les dirigiera una mirada. Aun si fueran feos, que no lo es.

— No soy así.

— Exacto, deja de ser tan estirado, me dijiste que eras gay pero no te he visto hacerle caso a ningún chico y tampoco te he atrapado mirando a ninguno.

— ¿Y tengo que salir con alguien para hacerte feliz?

— No, para hacerte feliz a ti, me da pena hablarte siempre de mis citas y me da pena dejarte tirado porque tengo citas o fiestas mientras tu te encierras en tu bella y tétrica casa solo.

— Ya...deja voy por una crema, que la olvidé. — Dijo levantándose hasta una de las esquineras donde había popotes, cucharas, azúcar y cremas para café. Mientras elegía el sabor de su crema sintió una presencia detrás, pero no había magia alguna, así que no era James. Normalmente lo hubiera ignorado pero había una energía muy penetrante de otro tipo así que se giró un poco y se encontró con un chico bastante guapo de cabello rubio oscuro y con la playera azul marino.

— Hola. — Scorpius vio como James sacaba su varita y hacía un hechizo para escuchar la conversación.

— Hola. — Dijo haciéndose a un lado.— ¿Necesitas algo de la barra?

— No.— Dejó salir una risa nerviosa. — Me preguntaba, ese chico con el que siempre vienes ¿Es tu novio o algo? De otra forma ¿Estás libre?

— Amm...creo que primero deberías presentarte y después preguntar si me van los chicos. Pero la respuesta es no, a cualquiera de las preguntas, mi novio es el hermano de él.— Dijo con una sonrisa. — Pero gracias por mostrar tu interés. Siempre se agradece.

Cogió su crema y se volvió a sentar. James guardó su varita y le dirigió una sonrisa.

— ¿Debo llamarte cuñado?

— Si quieres que te arranque los ojos.

— Humm estoy pensando que vale la pena.

— Intentálo...

o-o-o-o-o

Albus esperaba a Victoria en la puerta de su cubículo mientras revisaba su agenda para ver lo de un nuevo trabajo cuando vio pasar a Scott y Mitch pasar a lo lejos, se dirigían a una de las partes más antiguas y alejadas del complejo, de esas que nadie usa porque las nuevas están mejores y que terminan siendo bodegas de material de utilería para cuando llega la época de festivales. Mitch tenía el ceño fruncido y llevaba a Scott de la mano, quien volteaba a todos lados con cara de preocupación.

Sospechoso.

Muy sospechoso.

Albus levantó una ceja pero decidió que prefería tener un compañero de crimen porque padecía dependencia crónica y dado a que Tristán hace mucho se había ido a casa, tendría que ir con Victoria.

Cuando la chica salió 10 minutos después, esperó a que el profesor saliera para comentarle lo que pasaba.

— ¿Por qué tu y Tristán parecen tan preocupados por ese chico?

— Porque él es un mago y es completamente anti natura que un mago sea tan sumiso frente a un humano común.

— Yo soy bastante sumisa frente a mi humano común.

— Cierra el pico, no quiero imaginarme a Sam o a tu vagina de manera inapropiada.— Y menos juntos. Ahora ven.— Le tomó de la mano y caminaron juntos hasta el edificio. Entonces usó su magia para volver los zapatos de ambos insonoros. Porque algo les había dado a ambos por la mañana y llevaban botas negras con tacones altos.

A veces las grandes mentes piensan igual.

— Creo que si están haciendo algo sospechoso deben estar en el quinto piso. — Dijo Vico.

— ¿Por? — Preguntó Albus empezando a subir las escaleras.

— Porque la gente se está muriendo cuando tiene que subir sólo tres pisos, a los últimos nadie va, es donde están las bodegas y los salones vacíos. Si yo estuviera haciendo algo sospechoso, lo haría donde a todo el mundo le daría pereza buscar.

— Ese es un punto. Vale, iremos directo al quinto piso entonces.

Y así lo hicieron, subieron cinco pisos en silencio y cuando llegaron lo primero que hicieron fue abrir bien las orejas y la verdad no les tomó mucho tiempo adivinar la actividad sospechosa. Podían escuchar a Mitch, fuerte y claro. Sonidos guturales, como si estuviera tratando de contenerse pero fallando olímpicamente debido a que su garganta traicionaba a sus labios delatándose de todos modos.

Albus sacó su celular y escribió rápido un mensaje para Vico, y luego se lo pasó a esta, ya que no podían hablar o se delatarían.

 _Bueno, ya sabemos que hacen, vayámonos._

Vico negó quitándole el teléfono.

¿ _Estás loco? Vamos a echar un vistazo._ Escribió.

 _¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?_ Le escribió de vuelta.

 _Quiero saber si lo tiene así como tiene todo lo demás._

 _¿Es en serio?_

Ella no respondió, se llevó el teléfono en la mano y activó la cámara sin que el dueño del celular lo supiera. La puerta estaba obviamente cerrada pero Albus, movido por la planta de la curiosidad que Victoria sembró en él insonorizó la la puerta y usó un alohomora para abrirla.

Afortunadamente estaba oscuro afuera, y además el lugar parecía un laberinto de mamparas regadas por doquier, tuvieron que caminar un poco internándose en la oscuridad para llegar al fondo de lo que antes había sido un salón para prácticas de coro. Cuando llegaron sus caras no estaban dando a la puerta y estaban muy pero muy entretenidos en sus cosas para darse cuenta. Por lo tanto infraganti.

Albus por su parte abrió la boca admirando el tamaño del rubio. No sabía si asustarse o presentar sus respetos (y condolencias para el pequeño Mitch). No había visto algo tan venerable desde...nunca había visto algo así. Punto. Y meterse algo de ese tamaño, era prácticamente meterse un embutido de 1 kilo entre las tripas.

Victoria estaba igual. Así que levantó el brazo y dejó correr el vídeo. Eso era algo que no se veía todos los días. Alzó una ceja de incredulidad al notar como el rubio había perdido su aura inocente y había sido reemplazado por la de un semental decidido a dejar embarazada a su hembra a la fuerza, era curioso lo sumiso que estaba Mitch, abriéndose de piernas para acobijar al rubio. No era como si pudiera hacer mucho tampoco, Scott estaba agarraba fuerte sus piernas así que el pequeño únicamente podía tapar su boca y aferrarse al escritorio. Aunque ninguno de los dos podría culpar a Mitch por escupir los pulmones ya que literalmente Scott podía sacárselos a punta de vergazos.

A veces los ojos se le iban para atrás a saludar a su cerebro y había momentos en que parecía estar sollozando. Después de un minuto y medio mirando decidieron irse, pero ya casi llegando a la entrada del salón escucharon a ambos llegar al climáx, Mitch deshaciendose en gemidos y berridos asustando un poco al par de amigos haciendo que se detuvieran.

Escucharon un par de risas pos-orgasmos y un par de besos húmedos.

— Te amo Scotty.

— Te amo Mitchy.

Victoria frunció el ceño pero continuó su camino afuera, Albus usó la magia para cerrar la puerta y se encaminaron al primer piso.

— Te has enojado.

— Ya, es sólo que pensé en lo que dijiste, en lo que dice Tristán y en cómo le trata en clase y esto...Al, siento que es una relación igual a la que tenía con mi ex.

— ¿A que te refieres?

— En que hay veces en que te trata bien, en que todo es perfecto y sigues en esa relación porque estás esperando a que lleguen esos momentos. Además le dice esas cosas en el momento del sexo o post sexo, y ese es el momento en que uno está más vulnerable, literalmente estás desnudo frente al otro y hay que ver cómo se lo cree.

— Bueno, supongo que no podemos hacer nada. Uno sólo puede salir de ahí si es por propia voluntad.

— Ya, pero tú no lo entiendes, claro que no lo entiendes, porque tienes a éste gran chico en casa que se desvive por ti. Al, hay veces que uno está muy enamorado y por eso aguanta cosas que no debería, y a veces también uno piensa que nadie va a ser capaz de amarte y que esa persona te está haciendo un favor dándote cariño. Yo vengo de una familia dónde nadie me quería cerca, me temían y me repudiaban, yo estaba harta de vivir así y me fui con Paula porque ella me decía que me quería, quizá es lo mismo con él, es un poco tonto cuando no habla de música y lo sabe, Mitch se lo recuerda a veces, eso puede hacer que él crea que es poca cosa y que Mitch le hace un favor estando con él ¿No lo ves? Tal vez él también tuvo una mala relación con su familia por cualquiera de sus condiciones y sienta que nadie más va a quererlo en el mundo sino es Mitch.

— Entonces tal vez tengamos que hacer algo al respecto, va a sonar horrible la forma en que lo voy a decir, pero un mago no debe estar nunca sometido por un muggle.

— ¿Muggle?

— Personas sin magia.

— Ohh...bueno, si tienes razón.— Dijo moviendole al teléfono de Albus.

— ¿Qué haces?

— Me estoy enviando el vídeo. Voy a pasárselo a Tristán, estoy segura de que va a flipar.

o-o-o-o-o

Albus llegó a su habitación y vio que Dennis no estaba, había una nota en la mesa que decía que sus hermanos tenían ganas de ir al cine así que iban a ir los tres pero que le dejaba su comida en la nevera.

Albus revisó el refrigerador y encontró una ensalada, un par de Kebabs y una jarra de naranjada hecha con agua mineral.

— Es oficial, estoy enamorado. — Dijo sacando su comida del refri. Conectó el horno eléctrico y metió su kebabs para calentarlos un poco sin aguadarlos y se puso a limpiar la jaula de Dakota, quién estaba parada frente a la ventana, pero no salía.

— ¿Pasa algo Dakota?— Dijo acercándose un poco detrás de ella pero sin quedar tan cerca como para ser visto, si Dakota estaba haciendo vigía es porque había algo fuera. — Dakota...

El ave levantó un ála para indicar silencio en el lenguaje militar para lechuzas de la Unión Mágica Europea, después de todo había sido entrenada cómo soldado.

— ¿Puedo ver a través de ti? — Preguntó dando un paso hacia atrás. La lechuza asintió sin apartar la mirada de la ventana, sus ojos estaban diferentes ¿Acaso estaba usando un hechizo paralizante? Aquél que les ayuda en la caza si es necesario en el cual pueden paralizar a la presa. Entonces Albus dio unos pasos a su derecha para estar seguro de no quedar a la vista, sacó su varita y apuntó hacia Dakota. No lo dijo en voz alta, es un hechizo que a él le gustaba usar como magia no verbal, al igual que con muchos otros hechizos antiguos lo había aprendido por la mera ventaja de ir un paso adelante.

Oculis- Psique Avem

Entonces las pupilas de Albus se volvieron pardas como las de Dakota y las de ésta se volvieron verdes, la consciencia de Dakota guió la mirada al lugar que estaba observando y Albus pudo ver unos palomas de diversos colores paradas en distintos lugares a distintas distancias.

— ¿Hace cuanto están ahí?— Preguntó preocupado dentro de la mente de su lechuza, cualquiera podría pensar que era una pregunta al viento pero Dakota era una sirena de desierto, claro que podía responder, después de todo estaba en su consciencia.

— Llevan ahí como tres horas, una hora desde antes de que se fuera Dennis, o por lo menos fue entonces cuando me di cuenta, iba a salir a cazar mientras el cocinaba para estar de regreso antes de que él se fuera. — Le respondió una voz femenina que parecía estar seguida por el eco. — No permití que se acercara a la ventana, pensé que no querrías que lo que sea que te está vigilando no relacione a Dennis contigo, algo bueno sale de que yo le desagrade tanto pero no creo que vaya a funcionar porque seguro ya le ha visto antes ya que ustedes se van juntos a la escuela.

Albus volvió a poner atención en en las palomas. Normalmente pasarían desapercibidos, pero eran unas palomas de lo más tiesas, no tenían el comportamiento normal de un Ave.

Había de dos sopas:

a) Alguien estaba utilizando las palomas de la misma manera que él a Dakota

b) Alguien había tomado la forma de una paloma para espiarle.

Cualquiera de las dos era mala, lo único que Albus no sabía era el porqué y eso era lo que le herbía. Era imposible que fuera el ministerio. Es decir, si se hubieran dado cuenta de que varios muggles estaban al tanto del secreto de la magia el ministerio hubiese mandado ya a un equipo de obliveteadores, el ministerio era directo y a lo mucho le hubiese mandado un citatorio antes de mandarlo a Azkaban. No era su padre porque éste le tenía miedo a las palomas, además él era la definición de la imprudencia y ya se le habría aparecido en la puerta si quisiera hablar con él.

— Aléjate de la ventana.— Dijo Albus. Alzando su varita.

— Accio caja ugandesa. — De pronto, de su mesa de noche salió volando una cajita metálica con una gema en el centro. Era la que había comprado en la tienda de antigüedades cuando fue al callejón Knockturn con Dennis.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer?— Le preguntó Dakota sin dejar de mirar a las palomas mientras Albus presionaba la gema.

— Hazte a un lado. Finite Oculis-Psique Avem. — Dijo bajando su varita, no la usaría para lo que iba a hacer. Sus ojos volvieron a ser normales y presionó la gema. De repente sintió un campo de energía emerger de manera punzante de la caja y entonces él se puso frente a la ventana, alzando su mano desnuda.

— Imperio.

Antes de que las palomas pudieran alzar vuelo al ver el movimiento dentro del departamento se quedaron inmóviles. Volaron sí, pero hacia la ventana del ojiverde.

En cuanto entraron la ventana se cerró y el minicomponente de Albus comenzó a sonar con una canción de Sepultura, tensa y oscura.

— Finite incantatem.— Dijo señalando a las aves. Increíblemente una de ellas tomó forma humana. Un hombre de unos veinte y muchos, caucásico y con el cabello corto casi a rape, ojos azules grandes, llevaba una vestimenta extraña pero era de invierno y color camello. — Te lo voy a pedir adecuadamente ya que fui...bien educado por un montón de leones, pero si no me respondes me tomaré alguna que otra libertad contigo ya que soy la serpiente de la familia ¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí?

El hombre no dijo nada pero miró de manera retadora a Albus.

— Tu realmente no me quieres ver enojado amigo. — Dijo Albus tocando las paredes y volviéndolas insonoras, de ahí no saldría ningún sonido. — Se ve que no eres de aquí y no llevas ningún uniforme oficial.— Sonrió. — Eso significa que nadie que me importe un carajo está detrás de esto, por lo tanto no tengo porqué ser amable. Elegiste al Potter equivocado para joder.

Entonces el hombre se levantó y corrió hacia Albus sacando un cuchillo negro de su abrigo. Albus no se movió. Simplemente volvió a utilizar un hechizo no verbal, Desmaius.

El tipo cayó inconsciente frente a él y Albus se puso de rodillas para revisar al tipo. No traía ningún tipo de identificación y su varita estaba guardada en su bota. En su cuello llevaba un collar grabado cuya escritura estaba en griego.

— Pues bien, mi estimado amigo, espero que sepas algo de inglés, porque sino tendré que llevarte con alguien que sepa más idiomas y si es así estás muy, pero muy jodido. Legeremen.

El pelinegro comenzó entonces a escanear de arriba a abajo la mente de aquél tipo, había muchas imágenes que tenían una perspectiva extraña, debía ser las imágenes captadas por su forma de Ave.

Albus no estaba contento con ellas. El tipo parecía estar en un grupo, pero no entendía nada porque estaban hablando en griego, y blancas palomas no eran, más de treinta asesinatos llevaba este hombre a su espalda pero lo que más le preocupaba eran las ultimas memorias. Empezaban unas semanas atrás.

Imágenes de su hermana paseando por Londres con una bolsa de Prada en las manos y su marido a su lado riendo de un chiste tonto, increíblemente había muchas imágenes de ambos hermanos, pero las de su hermana eran siempre estando fuera de la mansión Malfoy, lo cual indicaba que las defensas no le habían dejado entrar a la mansión. Las de él eran mirando hacia el cielo abierto mientras caminaba con su grupo de amigos, el tipo ese había unas estando muy cerca de ellos. Había otras tan cercanas que sentía como si las hubiera tomado desde el marco de la sentir el desagrado, no le gustaba lo que veía, eran él y Dennis teniendo sexo. Dakota no estaba ahí, probablemente estaba cazando, porque ella siempre salía de noche a buscar su cena, había muchas más imágenes de él haciendo su vida diaria con Dennis, cocinando, discutiendo, viendo películas, sin embargo era mucho más comunes las imágenes en los exteriores, al parecer evitaba a Dakota y se acercaba sólo cuando ella se iba.

Después empezó a notar que también había imágenes de otros chicos en la LAMDA, su escuela ¿Por qué?

Un chico asiático con ropa colorida y peinado de hongo en rubio. Parecía de lo más extrovertido. Facultad de Cinematografía.

Dos chicos de color, una mujer y un hombre, parecían hermanos, la mujer era bajita y con curvas y el chico era alto y estirado, con tatuajes que casi no se notaban y pequeñas rastas. Ambos eran cantantes pero se especializaban en violonchelo (la chica) y percusiones (el chico), aparentemente tenían 20 años. (Lástima, porque tenían grandes voces).

Otro chico, de cuerpo pequeño y ligero, tenía rasgos femeninos pero se veía su ascendencia árabe. ¿Turco quizá? Facultad de Técnica vocal, tercer año. Ohh mira, había realizado un accio para bajar un libro de la biblioteca.

Después otras personas. Y ésta vez de manera masiva Scott y Victoria, de Scott había muchas donde hacía magia a escondidas y otras donde Victoria hacía magia involuntaria pero al parecer tenía más interés en Hoying.

Más imágenes de él, de su hermana y de sus amigos.

— No sé quién eres amigo. Pero no me gustas y dado a que no puedo entenderte, voy a enviarte con alguien que sí.— Dijo separando algunas de las memorias con ayuda de su varita, tenía que ser cuidadoso. Las depositó en frascos pequeños de pociones terminadas. Y luego volvió a usar otro desmaius para estar seguro de que el tipo seguía dormido. Lo arropó bien y después procedió a usar un incarcerus. Se quedó con el cuchillo y la varita y las guardó junto con la caja ugandesa en su mesita de noche.

Cogió algunos de los frascos y los puso en una bolsita.

— Regresaré pronto Dakota.— Dijo tomando al tipo en brazos. — No tardaré ni diez minutos.

Entonces usó aparición varias veces, para llegar hasta la mansión Malfoy. Como siempre, fue la elfina de jardín la que le recibió.

— Joven Potter. Que gusto verle, mi señor.

— Hola Gona ¿Está tu amo en casa? — Dijo sin bajar al individuo de su espalda.

— ¿Amo Scorpius? — Preguntó extrañada a lo que Albus negó con la cabeza.

— Amo Draco o Amo Lucius.

— Ambos están en el jardín jugando a las cartas con el señor Zabini, y el señor Nott.

— Ohh bien, llévame con ellos.

— Enseguida.— Dijo tomándole de la mano y usando la aparición elfica para llevarlo dentro de la casa.

Al escuchar la magia elfica los hombres que estaban jugando a las cartas voltearon hacia la derecha.

— Oh...esto no es muy común de ver.— Dijo Zabini.

— Albus...te preguntaría si viniste a ver a tu hermana pero...no parece que vengas a eso.— Comentó Draco Malfoy.

— No, en realidad no. — Dijo tirando al tipo al suelo. — Sólo vine a dejar esto aquí, con la esperanza de que usted sepa que hacer con él.— Los Malfoy alzaron una ceja y entonces Albus tendió los frascos en la mesa. — Creo que necesita ver el contenido de estos frascos y después tomar las decisiones que usted considere pertinentes.

— ¿Recuerdos?...Gona trae mi pensadero del estudio. — Dijo Lucius y la elfina asintió desapareciendo y trayendo consigo un platón grande y profundo hecho de oro y adornado con gemas.

Draco vertió uno de los recuerdos y se sumergió en ellos. Salió unos instantes después, aunque a Albus se le antojaron eternos y se recargó en el respaldo de su silla mirando al pensadero con sus ojos grises obscureciéndose.

— ¿Todos estos recuerdos son así?— Dijo señalando todos los frascos y Albus asintió.

— Al parecer nos ha estado siguiendo, ha estado siguiendo a otras personas más, pero la mayoría de las otras memorias están relacionadas conmigo o con personas a las que frecuento, sin embargo ha estado vigilando a otras personas a las que no conozco, y no lo he confirmado pero al parecer todas las personas que estuvo siguiendo son magos, sólo que no sé porqué razón los sigue a ellos.

— ¿Algún nombre? De los que conoces...

— Sólo el de Victoria Gray y Scott Hoying.

— Victoria Gray...la hija de un magnate petrolero y otros tantos negocios muggles.— Dijo el señor Zabini. — Tienen un contrato de importación con Park-Malf desde hace cinco años.

— Scott Richard Hoying. — Agregó Nott recogiendo las cartas. — Hijo del actual presidente de la MACUSA, Richard Hoying, mejor conocido como Jefe Rick anteriormente fue Jefe de Aurores durante 20 años. Scott es buscado desde Diciembre del año pasado. Desapareció por la noche de su Mansión de verano en Arlington, Texas. Los Aurores Americanos le perdieron la pista en Italia. Claro que nuestra gente le vio entrar a Reino Unido por medio del Eurotúnel de manera ilegal tanto Muggle como mágica, usaba confundus a escondidas de sus acompañantes para poder pasar las fronteras y no ser detectado por ningún sistema.

— Está siguiendo a familiares de peces gordos. ¿Están aquí los recuerdos de la gente que no conoces?— Preguntó Draco Malfoy señalando los frascos. Albus asintió y tomó un frasco ámbar de poción para la tos. Vació el contenido pero fue el señor Lucius quién hundió su cabeza. Se tardó un poco más, porque era más memorias pero salió con la mirada un tanto seria.

— Los chicos de piel oscura son Yaro Morati y Delu Begum ambos de apellido Kaddour, hijos menores de un importante comerciante de ingredientes para pociones en Argelia. Se sabe que estos niños estaban en Europa para aprender música, un trabajo muy respetable en la comunidad mágica Argelina debido a que utilizan la música en sus técnicas mágicas tradicionales. El chico asiatico es Eiji Kobayashi, hijo menor, y a la vez hijo repudiado del primer ministro mágico de Japón. No se sabía de él desde hace 3 años.

— ¿Repudiado?— Preguntó Zabini.

— Así es, el chico es amante de los muggles y su familia es purista.

— Ohh...

— En cuanto al turco es Zeheb Onan Sahin.— Dijo un poco contrariado.

— Una fichita. — Interrumpió Theo.— Hijo de Osman Acar Sahin, un hombre que está en el negocio del tráfico ilegal de artefactos e ingredientes de Turquía, aunque también se mete en rollos muggle como trafico de armas y drogas. Se dice que le mandaron lejos porque es un "desviado sexual" o como nosotros lo llamamos, homosexual y eso es deshonroso para cualquier turco, incluso para los que no tienen moral.

Draco, que había estado en silencio y meditando en su interior miró a Albus con ojos fríos, congelados pero le sonrió a su ahora cuñado.

— Albus, te agradezco mucho haberlo traído aquí. Tendré una...charla con esta...persona en cuanto despierte y tomaré las medidas correspondientes según lo que averigüe pero sinceramente no creo que vuelva a ver la luz del sol ¿Crees que puedas guardar el secreto?

— Lo traje aquí con ese proposito, no tengo intención de decirle a nadie porque sé que en cuanto su familia tome cartas en el asunto las personas con las que tengo contacto estarán más seguras. No me gusta que me estén siguiendo.

Draco asintió.

— ¿Gustas ver a tu hermana antes de irte? Claro que preferiría que mantuvieras esto en secreto.

— En realidad señor, tengo ganas de ver a mi hermana pero en este momento no tengo tiempo, y bueno, me gustaría ser capaz de quedar con mi hermana en Londres. Llevarla a comer y a cenar.

Draco asintió mientras se servía un poco de té.

— ¿Tienes libre el viernes de ésta semana? El viernes tengo una comida importante en Estocolmo, pero no quiero sacarla de aquí hasta que no resolvamos lo de éste sujeto. Sin embargo sé que contigo estará a salvo y por supuesto tendré gente mía siguienlos para su protección ¿Te parece bien?

— Me parece perfecto. Gracias, entonces ¿Vendré a recogerla o ella llegará a Londres?

— Ella llegará a Londres, mis hombres la dejarán en la entrada de tu escuela.

— Ok...¿Necesita dirección o algo?

— No es necesario...Theo sabe todo lo que necesito saber. — El castaño le sonrió al pelinegro y como siempre no le dio buena espina, pero esa gente estaba algo así como de su lado porque ahora eran familia así que...

Albus se despidió de todos con mucha educación y se marchó.

Los Slytherin en la mesa miraron al individuo tirado en el suelo y sus expresiones se volvieron más frías.

— Gona. Llevalo a laboratorio número dos. Bajaré en unos momentos.— Dijo Draco.

— Sí mi señor.— La elfina tomó al individuo y desapareció.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude en algo? — Preguntó Theo.

— No, no por el momento, pero en cuanto tenga la información necesaria te llamaré, pero me gustaría que llamaras a tus hombres de confianza. No me gusta que nadie siga a mi esposa y usaré a mis agentes para protegerla, pero tampoco me gusta que mi cuñado se sienta inseguro...así que tenemos que hacer una pequeña limpieza en Reino Unido, especialmente en Londres.

— Tu sólo dame las caras y mis hombres harán el resto. — El castaño se sirvió más té.

o-o-o-o-o

Albus regresó a casa y cuando lo hizo sus Kebab ya estaban listos. Siguió con su hora normal de comida pero su cerebro estaba trabajando a tanta velocidad que casi ni lo disfrutó, aunque estaba muy bueno, porque Dennis era un excelente cocinero.

A eso de las ocho Dennis llegó oliendo a palomitas de mantequilla, traía un vaso pequeño en las manos de hecho.

— Ten amor, te traje esto. — Dijo dandole un beso en la mejilla y el vaso en las manos.

— Tu sólo quieres que se me inflamen las tripas.— Dijo tomando el vaso.

— Quiero engordarte para que nadie más te vea guapo.— Confesó el rubio quitándose la chaqueta.— ¿Te gustó tu comida? Él rubio asintió.

— Estuvieron muy ricos, gracias.— El rubio sonrió.

— ¿Y ya cenaste o quieres que te haga de cenar?

— Cené fruta picada, dejé un poco en el refrigerador si quieres.

— Creo que mejor la desayunaré ¿Qué haces?

— Estudiando el guión del piloto. Me siento incómodo con él.

— ¿Por?

— Te sonará estúpido pero esta familia que se retrata, es muy parecida a la mía, y el personaje para el que audiciono es muy parecido a mi, más inocente claro, pero tiene un sentimiento de culpa muy grande por algo que ni siquiera puede controlar y la forma en que lo tratan, me trae muy malos recuerdos de mi niñez. Hace que me sienta solo.

— ¿Entonces no quieres participar?

— No es eso, el guión de verdad es muy bueno, tenías razón, la forma en que está escrito es maravillosa, es sólo que en mis anteriores caracterizaciones siempre pretendía ser alguien que no soy, y aunque la difumino muy bien eso ponía una barrera entre el personaje y yo. Me lo creo sin creermelo de verdad, siempre ha habido esa línea. Sin embargo este chico, siento que es como interpretarme a mi mismo, y tengo la sensación de que en cuanto abra la boca no será aquél chico el que hable, sino yo, y me aterra que la gente pueda meterse debajo de mi piel. Me aterra sentirme así de desnudo.

— Pienso que eso está bien Albus, siempre habrá personajes que te exijan más que otros, y en los que pongas más de ti que otros. Creo que incluso te serviría de terapia, ya sabes, enfrentar tus fantasmas, llorar un poco con ese chico, abrazarlo y decirle que todo estará bien, que todo eventualmente estará bien.

Albus le sonrió.

— ¿Sabes? Si no supiera que eso es verdad mi yo del pasado te arrojaría algo en la cara. Cuando mi madre me dijo que no quería verme nunca más sentí que iba a morirme y de lo único que pude sostenerme era de mi orgullo para no dejarme derrumbar, fue en ese entonces cuando comencé...ya sabes, a venderme. Pero tu estabas ahí, incluso después de nuestra pelea y todo mejoró, como dices, eventualmente.

— Supongo que eso nos dice más de nosotros mismos de lo que pensamos. Albus me gustaría hablar contigo de algo.

— Ese algo es algo malo, o por qué de repente te has puesto tan serio.

— Es serio, pero no es malo. La otra vez me metí a ver vídeos en Youtube en tú computadora.

— Aja...

— Y sabes, Youtube es una cosa muy rara del internet porque buscas algo y él lo detecta y de repente te pone muchas sugerencias relacionadas a lo que buscaste en tu página de inicio.

— No veo tu punto aquí.

— Has estado viendo muchos vídeos de como reformar casas y de familias homoparentales Albus...¿De verdad te llama tanto la atención? El matrimonio y todo eso...

Albus cerró los labios en una línea y miró a la ventana.

— ¿Eso te molesta?— Preguntó el pelinegro. — Ya sé que no quieres saber nada del tema por lo que pasó entre nosotros, respeto tu desición y trato de no mencionarlo pero no creí que te molestara que yo viera ese tipo de vídeos.

— No me molesta Albus, es sólo que...todo es muy rápido e intenso y a veces también me da miedo pensar en lo acelerado que va todo esto.

— Lo sé, lo sé, es una cosa mía, es algo de magos.

— ¿Algo de magos?

Albus suspiró y le miró a la cara.

— Sé que tu no lo entiendes, no tienes porque hacerlo, es algo cultural. Los muggles se toman su tiempo en éste tipo de cosas, les gusta experimentar mucho antes de sentar cabeza, y cuando lo hacen tienen noviazgos o compromisos muy largos...los magos somos algo diferentes, la mayoría se casan apenas salen de la escuela o por lo menos se comprometen y van teniendo hijos a los veinte. Esto de "tomarnos nuestro tiempo y crecer" es un concepto extraño para mi...me hace sentir que soy diferente a los demás no sólo en cuanto a mi orientación sexual, sino que también me hace sentir un poco fracasado...no es como si nuestro valor dependiera de tener pareja ni nada, es sólo que...uno normalmente encuentra al amor de su vida en la escuela, y ya has vivido siete años con esa persona como para saberlo, así que...es un poco raro sentirse fuera de la estadística. Te hace sentir como sino fueras...suficiente, y como si fuera tu culpa que nadie pueda quererte de la misma forma. Pero yo sé que tu piensas diferente, y es por eso que ya no lo menciono, después de nuestra última pelea fuerte decidí no volver a hablar de ello porque te incomoda y sé que es enteramente mi culpa que ya no quisieras nada serio conmigo y que va a tomarnos tiempo volver a llegar hasta el punto de poder hablar de ello sin...que huyas de mi.

Dennis vio como Albus trataba de retener las lagrimas, sin embargo su ojo izquierdo decidió traicionarlo y dejó salir una lágrima, en su pecho sintió...¿cómo explicarlo? era un dolor fuerte, uno de los que te dificulta respirar.

El rubio se sentó en la cama y besó la mejilla de su novio.

Eso era importante para él.

"Vive a prisa Dennis, no pienses mucho las cosas, eso sólo quita tiempo. Y el tiempo es algo que nunca sobra o regresa..."

— Yo...salí con mis hermanos hoy para platicarlo con ellos, ya lo he hablado con mi padre estando al teléfono y ninguno está de acuerdo déjame decirte, pero ellos dijeron que me apoyarían si es que así yo lo deseaba...Albus...si es tan importante para ti, creo que entonces estamos desperdiciando el tiempo y el dinero viviendo en éste lugar...a lo que me refiero es que...me gustaría vivir contigo de manera formal. Mi padre va a perder el cabello por esto pero...creo que también deberíamos llevarlo de manera legal, una vez que yo cumpla los 18.

Albus lo miró extrañado.

— Estás...

El rubio se alzó de hombros.

— Es sólo que no quiero desperdiciar el tiempo. Estamos prácticamente viviendo juntos pero yo aun rento la habitación de abajo y es estúpido. Además es importante para ti y a mi no me cuesta nada, porque te amo, de verdad lo hago y sé que tu lo haces también y aunque te juro que me estoy cagando por dentro y siento que me estoy echando la soga al cuello pero mal, no lo quiero de otra forma. De verdad quiero hacerlo.

Albus miró hacia abajo y comenzó a llorar. De manera bastante abundante y turbulenta.

— Lo siento...creo que se metió un ojo en mi lágrima.— Dijo haciendo reír al rubio que ya estaba llorando también. Dennis le abrazó y le besó en ambas mejillas.

— Te amo— . Le dijo.

— Yo también te amo Dennis. Por favor no te arrepientas de esto.

— Nunca.

o-o-o-o-o

Al día siguiente despertaron abrazados y por alguna razón ambos veían el mundo con un poco más de rosa. Se sentían estúpidos, ambos, y mientras Albus se sentía flotando, el rubio estaba que se daba golpes de cabeza contra la pared, pero tenía el pecho tan lleno de una nueva sensación que si la describiera como un color sería maldito oro. Era pura y jodida felicidad.

Tomaron una ducha juntos y aunque no hubo sexo, hubo mucho rato de abrazos bajo el agua. Sentirse así, corazón con corazón les daba tanta tranquilidad que de verdad ninguno quería salir de casa pero tenían que ir a la escuela.

Albus se tomó sus primeras pastillas del día mientras veía como Dennis empezaba a preparar el desayuno, desacomodando todo claro, y no pudo evitar pensar en el hombre del día anterior. Miró hacia la ventana y no había nada. De verdad esperaba que siguiera así, o las cosas se pondrían feas, porque nadie iba a intervenir en su felicidad y salir bien parado.

— El miércoles voy a ir al callejón Diagón, necesito comprar unas cosas ¿Quieres ir?

— No...tengo una entrevista de trabajo.

— ¿Estás buscando trabajo?

— Bueno sí, mi padre me dijo que estando casado no va a darme ni una libra mas que para pagar el colegio. Y nos casaremos después de Julio, eso nos da bastante buen margen para ahorrar para el deposito de un buen departamento y los tramites. Es decir, sé que no está en nuestras posibilidades tener una gran fiesta y una luna de miel, pero al menos quiero tener unos bonitos muebles...Los cuales voy a elegir yo porque tu tienes un gusto muy extraño.

— Se llama ser clásico.

— Se llama ser aburrido, no sé como es que vistes tan bien si para lo demás tienes el gusto de un abuelito del siglo XVII. Y nuestro nuevo hogar va a tener un montón de adornos modernos, para que te vayas haciendo a la idea.

— De acuerdo. Voy a hablar con mi agente para que me busque más trabajos.

— Tu ya trabajas demasiado y tienes tus clases extra.

— Y tú tienes tus ensayos del teatro comunitario. Lo veo bastante justo.

— Voy a dejar el teatro comunitario.

— ¿En serio?

— Sí...es decir, adoro hacer feliz a la gente.— Dijo comenzando a cortar las verduras para el almuerzo en el colegio. — Pero no me pagan por ello, no estoy obligado a hacerlo y estoy dispuesto a hacer pequeños sacrificios por nuestro futuro juntos.

— Pero yo también puedo hacerlo, simplemente dejaré las clases de técnica vocal.

— No puedes, ya que es gracias a tus clases extra que tienes la beca que tienes, tu trabajo de modelo es suficiente para pagar el colegio, tus gastos, la renta y tus medicamentos que no son baratos Albus, no necesitas trabajar de más. Incluso después de Julio papá seguirá pagando mi colegio y eso ya nos ayuda bastante, el teatro comunitario es algo que hago por gusto y para mi vale la pena dejarlo si eso significa que estaremos mejor. Además no quiero que te sobre-esfuerces, él médico ya te ha dicho, que de por si el ritmo de vida que llevas es acelerado y que debías dormir más o terminarás con un colapso nervioso o algo, así que no quiero oir nada sobre tomar más trabajos de los que puedes manejar.

— Voy a sentirme un inútil viéndote trabajar tan duro y yo no hacer nada diferente.

— Es sólo tu ego amor, no le hagas caso.

— Pero...

— Nada...¿Vas a querer salchichas?

Albus suspiró.

— Sí

— ¿Estás de acuerdo con lo demás también?

— Sí, Dennis.

El rubio sonrió.

o-o-o-o-o

— Está muy mal si cree que voy a dejar que él sacrifique lo que más le gusta y mientras tanto yo no hacer nada.— Albus atacó su ensalada de verduras cocidas.— No importa, igual ya le llamé a mi manager para que me busque trabajos los fines de semana, igual esos días no hago nada más que mirar el techo.

— Y esto es lo que pasa cuando juntas a un escocés y a un irlandés. Uno es terco y el otro orgulloso, viceversa o ambos al mismo tiempo. — Dijo Sam comiendo de su emparedado.

— ¿Dime si o no tengo razón?

— Te diría que sí, si no estuvieras así.

— ¿Así cómo?

— Al...tomas dos pastillas cuando te levantas, tres antes del almuerzo, y otra después de la cena. Eres una farmacia ambulante. No puedes pretender que tu cuerpo puede aguantar lo que no puede aguantar, desde tu diagnostico hasta diciembre estuviste trabajando mucho, en ese otro trabajo tuyo, y se notaba en tu cara y en tu piel que no la estabas pasando bien, ahora ya estás mejor porque duermes a tus horas y moderaste tu carga de trabajo debido a la beca, Dennis se preocupa por mantenerte bien alimentado, pero si comienzas a trabajar como loco otra vez puede que otra vez te descompenses.

— Estoy en tratamiento estabilizador, en cuanto me estabilice sólo tomaré dos pastillas. Además me estresa que piense que por mi enfermedad no puedo hacer dar más, el hipertiroidismo ni siquiera es grave.

— Él cree que ya haces demasiado.

— Sí pero...— de repente se vio interrumpido por algo, o más bien alguien que se atravesó en su mirada.

Era el chico árabe de las memorias, iba vestido con ropa muggle, jeans y una camiseta azul y además llevaba un libro en las manos y leía mientras caminaba.

— Espérame aquí.— Le dijo a Sam para después seguir al chico. Unos buenos diez metros después el chico se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo seguido.

— ¿Necesitas algo? — Preguntó de manera bastante calmada.

— Tu debes de ser Zeheb Onan Sahin. Hijo de Osman Acar Sahin. — El chico de pronto se tensó y llevó lentamente la mano hacia la bolsa de su pantalón. — No hace falta que saques tu varita, no estoy aquí pelear.

— Discúlpame por no confiar en alguien que sepa el nombre de mi padre, no es un muy buen tipo. — Dijo metiendo la mano en su bolsillo de todos modos, listo para saltar a matar. Albus sonrió.

— Así que tenemos en común problemas de padres. — Dijo el pelinegro extendiendo su mano. — Mi nombre es Albus Severus Potter.

El chico frunció el ceño. Tenía una bonita cara así que ni siquiera el ceño fruncido le hacía ver mal.

— El hijo de Harry Potter, ¿Qué hace el hijo diabólico del "Ohhh gran Harry Potter" en un colegio muggle.— Dijo sin aceptar su mano así que Albus la bajó.

— ¿Hijo diabólico? — Preguntó con sorna.

— Así es como te llaman debido a tu pertenencia a la casa de las serpientes. A nadie le dio buena espina. Todos creían que ibas a matar a tu padre y cimentar una tiranía sobre Reino Unido. El extranjero no tiene una muy buena imagen de ti, el fantasma de Lord Voldemort y su pertenencia a la casa Slytherin pesa demasiado todavía.

— mmm...interesante. Bien, yo estudio en la facultad de actuación.

— Eso no me lo esperaba. Pero dime ¿Por qué el hijo del gran Harry Potter osa hablarle al hijo de Osman Acar Sahin sabiendo exactamente quién es?

— De eso quería hablarte, pero este no es el lugar, ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a un lugar más privado?

El chico alzó una ceja y luego sonrió.

— La última vez que un hombre me dijo eso terminé cara a la pared y con los pantalones abajo ¿Tienes alguna intensión parecida?

Albus se rió.

— No en realidad. Pero no me gusta tratar asuntos de carácter mágico donde cualquier muggle pueda escucharme.

— Vamos a un aula vacía entonces.

o-o-o-o-o

Dennis le cayó encima a Sam como si fuera un pequeño koala,

— ¡Sam!— Gritó el chico.

— ¡Dennis! — Sam le imitó.

— ¿Dónde está mi novio? Tengo algo que decirle.

— No lo sé.

— ¿Cómo que no sabes? Ustedes comen juntos.

— Vio a un chico y se fue. Me dijo que le esperara aquí pero no dijo dónde estaría, ni cuanto tardaría, ni siquiera se acabó su almuerzo.— Le dijo el chico de color enseñándole el tupper con la mitad de la ensalada y algunas piezas de bistec y salchicha.

— ¿Un chico? ¿No será ese chico Hoying?

— ¿El rubio? No, parecía un chico turco.

— ¿Turco? — Preguntó sacando su teléfono.

— ¿Qué haces?

— No me contesta, así que rastreo su teléfono. No me mires así, no es ningún tipo de ataque de celos o algo así, tengo algo que decirle sobre unas audiciones pero no me contesta y tengo que irme, mi padre vino a verme y me está esperando afuera. Ahh...ahí está. Vamos Sam.— Dijo el rubio acarreando al negro del brazo.

Caminaron hacia los jardines que estaban detrás de los edificios viejos de la escuela y antes de anunciarse les vieron discutiendo acaloradamente, frente a frente, pero era extraño, no podían oír nada. Se veía claramente como el chico de rasgos del medio oriente estaba perdiendo los estribos y como levantaba la voz, pero no se escuchaba nada.

Albus parecía estar guardando más la compostura y tenía en sus facciones una expresión más fría, después de lo que pareció una ligera rabieta Albus comenzó a decirle varias cosas, de nuevo, no se escuchaba nada pero el chico sacó de su mochila una libreta y una pluma. Anotó algo y le dio el papel a Albus quién lo leyó y después lo dobló poniéndolo en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Después el chico le dio la libreta y Albus escribió algo. El chico cerró la libreta y la volvió a guardar en su mochila. Albus le dio la mano al chico e hicieron un gesto de despedida, después el chico se fue de ahí.

Casi inmediatamente Albus miró hacia el cielo y levantó su brazo; siguiendo su mirada Sam y Dennis vieron a un ave enorme con pinta amenazante bajar elegantemente del cielo hasta parase en el brazo de Albus, el ave levantó la pata y Albus retiró algo de un pequeño tubo de cuero sacando un papelito de él. Lo leyó y después le dijo algo al ave. El ave se pasó a retirar y Albus se guardó el mensaje en el pantalón. Después otro ave apareció en la imagen.

Esta vez era Dakota, Albus la recibió con el mismo brazo que a la otra y le acarició, parecía estar hablando con ella, de nuevo no se escuchaba nada pero Albus giró su cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron con los de su novio y los de su amigo.

Albus caminó hasta ellos e hizo un extraño movimiento con su mano libre, girando la palma abierta y después cerrándola como si fuera un puño, después la abrió y fue como el sonido volviera a ellos.

— Te dije que me esperaras. — Le dijo el pelinegro a su amigo. — No me tardé tanto.

— Ya...tu novio insistió en que tenía que verte.

Dennis que hasta ese momento se había quedado embobado con el movimiento de mano del pelinegro y el aura peligrosa que éste había exudado al momento de hacer magia, porque estaba seguro de que eso era magia, lo miró por primera vez a los ojos.

¿Era posible que la mirada de alguien cambiara al hacer magia?

— ¿Como es que Dakota está aquí?— Preguntó Sam. — ¿Y que pájaro era ese que llegó primero?

Albus sonrió ligeramente.

— Era de mi hermana, bueno, en realidad era de su marido. Mi cuñado estará de viaje de negocios y dijo que era una buena oportunidad para que mi hermana viniera a visitarme. De hecho pienso que sería buena idea que saliéramos todos en grupo. Ya sabes, tú, Vico, Yael, Tabatha, Tristán, por supuesto mi precioso Dennis.

— Ohh bueno, sobre eso, tenía planeado salir el viernes con mis hermanos...pero puedo cancelar, o tal vez ellos deberían venir con nosotros pero podemos discutirlo más tarde. Mi amigo, el de la compañía de teatro dijo que los cast para tu personaje son el jueves de la próxima semana pero que envíes un vídeo a más tardar éste jueves, porque quieren hacer una pre-selección.

— Ohh, bueno.

— Si quieres grabarte hoy, mi cámara y mi tripié están debajo de la cama. Yo estaré con mi padre toda la tarde de hoy, ha venido a Londres. — Le dio un beso en la mejilla. — Te veo en la noche ¿vale? — Dijo yendose rápido a una de las tres entradas del colegio.

Los chicos vieron como se iba el rubio y después Sam miró a Albus.

— ¿Vamos a hablar de la cosa extraña que hiciste con el sonido?— Albus miró a su amigo negro.

— ¿Qué tanto te ha dicho Victoria?

— ¿Victoria? ¿Qué tiene que ver Victoria en esto?

o-o-o-o-o

Los dos amigos estaban en la habitación de Albus. Ambos sentados en las sillas con una taza de té en la mesa. La jaula de Dakota estaba sobre la estufa y Dakota estaba parada sobre el armario. Había una cámara grabándolos a ambos.

— ¿Cuándo tienes pensado decírselo a tus padres?

Albus jugaba con la cuchara del azúcar en su té y luego miró a la ventana.

— No sé si debo hacerlo...es decir, ni siquiera sé si les interesa.

— Son tus padres, claro que les interesa.

— ¿El día en que me vaya...tal vez?

— Ya claro, te vas después de soltar la bomba. Eso es muy valiente.

— Yo nunca dije que lo fuera. — Dijo Albus con su voz de terciopelo dándole un aire eteréo y volvió a mirar a la ventana.

Después de eso Sam se levantó y apagó la cámara.

— ¿Te digo algo? Éste tal Evan se parece un poquiiito a ti.

— Pues tu no estás nada mal para ser Michael.

— Ya...— le respondió a Albus. — Tal vez decida presentarme al casting también.

— ¿Entonces qué procede con Victoria? ¿Le dirás que ya lo sabes o esperarás a que ella saque el tema?

— Realmente no lo sé, es complicado, pero lo bueno es que sí yo saco el tema te tengo a ti para culparte. Por otro lado, no sé porque vives con los "muggles" si mucho de nuestro estilo de vida no te gusta.

— ¿Quién dijo que no me gusta?

— Siempre haces caras a la comida, te molestan las luces artificiales, te fastidias de la gente, detestas el aroma de la ciudad, los ruidos fuertes, ODIAS tomar el metro.

— Bueno, pero ese no significa que no me guste vivir con muggles, simplemente dice que soy de provincia y que puedes sacar al chico del campo pero no al campo del chico.

— Puede ser ambas, ya que van una cosa con la otra, dime ¿Cómo era el lugar de dónde vienes?

— ¿Hablas de mi casa? — Sam se volvió a sentar dejando la cámara sobre la mesa.

— Sí, bueno, tu nunca cuentas muchas cosas sobre tu hogar. Supongo que ahora todo tiene más sentido ya que no podías hablar de eso, y a mi nunca me ha gustado presionarte pero supongo que las cosas cambian.

— No sé si vale la pena hablar sobre ese lugar. No es mi hogar ahora que mis padres no me quieren cerca. Realmente no estoy muy seguro de si alguna vez lo fue. Yo siempre he sido muy diferente a mi familia, desde que era un niño hubo una barrera entre nosotros y nunca fue claro de donde venía todo aquello.

— ¿Y desde cuando te sientes así? Me imagino que éste sentimiento no comenzó cuando tenías 16.

— mmm...desde que tenía unos...¿seis años? no sé, es como si me sintiera así desde que empecé a tener consciencia de mi como un individuo, además no guardo muchos recuerdos de cuando era un niño.

— ¿Y no crees que se deba a tu condición como homosexual? ¿Cómo es vista tu sexualidad en el pueblo mágico?

Albus frunció el ceño.

— No lo sé, la gente no habla de eso, es cómo algo que todos saben que existe y que nadie crítica pero nadie habla de ello, no es importante. Bueno, por lo menos en Reino Unido, en Latino América y países como España, Francia y Alemania está bien visto, pero en lugares como Japón, países musulmanes o Estados Unidos es muy mal visto. Se sabe que muchas familias suelen abandonar a su suerte a los hijo que practican ese "estilo de vida".

— ¿Por qué?

— Se debe en gran parte a que sus leyes para la protección de "El secreto" son muy rígidas, en algunos países no te dejan tener ni tener contacto con la gente no mágica, al no poder reproducirte con aquellos que no son magos el valor de la sangre mágica incrementa, si uno de tus hijos resulta ser homosexual entonces no será posible que se reproduzca y por lo tanto el número de magos disminuirá y eso es algo que preocupa a muchos gobiernos magicos.

— ¿Y por qué no es lo mismo en todos los países?

— Es por lo mismo, a nosotros no nos urge tanto reproducirnos porque nos hemos mezclado con muggles. Tradicionalmente hay razas a las que les gusta más la mezcla que a otros, los españoles son a los que más se les da el mestizaje. Llegan a un lugar e inmediatamente empiezan a mezclarse, por lo tanto tampoco los magos son quisquillosos con aquello de reproducirse con muggles. Esta costumbre llegó por medio de ellos a los países latinos. Y en cuanto al resto de los europeos creo que se debe al gran número de guerras que ha habido. No puedes darte el lujo de prohibir la convivencia cuando hay tantas familias mestizas y cuando te urge llenar puestos de trabajo para que la sociedad funcione, así que tampoco somos especiales en aquello de elegir, claro que hay sus excepciones y ciertas ideas puristas y gente con pensamientos propios de Hitler.

Sam puso sus codos en la mesa y acunó su cara en sus manos mirando fijamente a Albus.

— Te veo y no puedo creer que lleves todo eso contigo. ¿Cómo puedes caminar ahí con tanta historia y con tantos secretos? Ni siquiera puedes hablar del lugar donde vivías o a qué se dedican tus padres, o hablar del lugar donde estudiaste. No es...sano.

— Supongo que es por eso que decidimos vivir en pequeñas comunidades en medio de la nada a tener que vivir constantemente ocultando nuestra verdad. — Albus bebió de su té.

Sam suspiró y sus manos tomaron a Albus de la cabeza para atraer al pelinegro hacia él.

Sam besó a Albus en la coronilla de su cabeza y su frente.

— Cada vez que abres la boca para hablar sobre tu pasado...sé que te lástima, y sé que te cuesta mucho decirlo, por eso agradezco que me tengas la confianza, agradezco que Dios me haya puesto en tu camino para que puedas hablar de ello, independientemente de si ustedes los magos creen en ello, y agradezco cada pieza de Albus Severus Potter que me das. Estoy muy agradecido de ser tu amigo Albus y quiero que sepas lo mucho que valoro tu amistad.

Entonces dejó ir a su amigo para que se sentara bien sobre la silla y Albus miró a Sam, después a la ventana con lágrimas en los ojos.

— ¿Por qué coño siempre me haces llorar?— Sam sonrió.

— La gente necesita llorar. Es así como se lava el alma.

Entonces por alguna razón Dakota dejó la cama y se paró sobre el respaldo de la silla de Sam, asustando al chico dejándolo tenso. Por experiencias anteriores sabía que no había que molestar al ave así que no quería moverse.

— Al...Dakota está detrás de mi.

Albus ladeó la cabeza un poco extrañado, Dakota nunca hacía eso. Vio lentamente como Dakota se movía hacia adelante y abría su pico capturando la parte superior de la oreja de Sam.

Dakota le estaba mordiendo, sin embargo era una mordida suave, como cuando Albus jugaba con ella y ella mordía su dedo. Albus se rió al ver la cara de su amigo.

— Ven aquí. Tonta, primero avisa.— Dijo extendiendo su mano. Dakota entonces dejó la oreja del morocho para después tocar con sus patas los dedos de Albus y terminar en su brazo. Albus le acarició la cabeza y después le dio un beso en el pico.

— ¿Por qué hizo eso? Ella nunca se acerca a nadie.— Preguntó el todavía asustado Sam.

— Ella te dio un beso.— Dijo dejando salir otra risa. — Eso quiere decir que ella te aprueba como ser humano. Mi lechuza es muy antisocial pero muy inteligente, y puede leer las intensiones de la gente, por lo tanto si le gustas quiere decir automáticamente que ella ha terminado de leerte y que según su juicio tu eres digno de estar sobre la tierra.

— ¿Todo eso dice su mordida en mi oreja? Wow.

— Tienes que estar muy orgulloso. Sólo ha hecho eso con otra persona, ni siquiera mi familia ha recibido su aprobación.— Dijo besando otra vez a su lechuza.

— Tu de verdad amas a tu pájaro.

— Los animales a menudo me han mostrado ser más humanos que las personas.

Sam extendió la mano para acariciar al ave y se sorprendió de cómo ella se dejaba tocar.

— Eso no te lo discuto.

o-o-o-o-o

Fabio había decidido llevar a Mitch al zoológico. Era extraño hasta para Mitch, pero Fabio se estaba poniendo más meloso cada vez. No era que le disgustaran las atenciones, es que simplemente no las necesitaba ni las quería.

El trato había sido especificamente sólo sexo a cambio de dinero.

Ese el el pundo de toda relación sugar daddy-sugar baby y Fabio estaba molestandolo con toda esa mierda de rosas y citas.

Con Scott ya tenía suficiente de aquello. No veía la hora de llegar a casa y poder quitarse esa careta de buena persona que se asombra por todas las cosas pequeñas y simples que Fabio le señalaba. Tener que fingir ternura por ver a un montón de animales de los cuales detestaba el aspecto.

¿Por qué a la gente les gustaba ir a zoológicos? No sólo era cruel, sino que también era innecesario, en opinión de Mitch, cualquier animal que no fuera perro, gato u alguno que se pudiera comer tenía que permanecer ajeno al mundo de los humanos y viceversa. Ni siquiera entendía porque las personas pagaban por tener animales exóticos de mascotas o por comerlos.

A las cinco Fabio finalmente lo dejó en la puerta de su casa y le dio un beso de "despedida" en el cual le metió la lengua de manera desagradable pero Mitch siempre tenía que hacer como que disfrutaba del beso aunque sólo sentía mucho asco.

Desde antes de meter la llave en la cerradura Mitch pudo escuchar el sonido del piano. Era una melodía bastante animada. Abrió la puerta y caminó hasta la sala donde el rubio estaba sentado detrás del piano de cola haciendo aquellos maravillosos sonidos.

Mitch arrojó su mochila a un sofá y se sentó en el mismo para sentarse y ver como Scott trabajaba.

Iba a preguntarle si había hecho los deberes o si había puesto a lavar las cortinas pero la música era más importante. Mitch se preguntaba cómo Scott podía abstraerse tanto en lo que hacía, tanto así que no se daba cuenta de que Mitch estaba observándolo a un metro de distancia. También se preguntaba cómo es que alguien que era un completo inepto en todo podía ser tan virtuoso en la música. Muchas veces se preguntó si él no tenía autismo o retraso porque estúpido en muchas cosas sí era, pero había perdido parcialmente el tartamudeo (ahora sólo ocurría cuando estaba muy agobiado o nervioso) pero era bastante comunicativo como para ser un autista y no era taaaaan estúpido como para tener retraso.

Mitch sacó su teléfono de la bolsa y tomó vídeo de lo que estaba haciendo Scott y se lo mandó a Avi.

Su amigo le contestó casi de inmediato.

 _Wow ¿Cómo es que nunca se le acaban las ideas? Le contestó en un texto._

 _No lo sé, a veces lo odio._

 _Tu no lo odias...no tanto cómo yo al menos. ¿Oye habrá oportunidad de que vuelvas a los Estados Unidos en los próximos cuatro meses o algo así?_

 _No lo sé, quiero visitar a mis padres pero no sé cuando lo haré, será cumpleaños de Jess en Mayo pero no tengo idea si podre hacer que Fabio me lleve de regreso a América._

 _Es que adivina qué._

 _¿Qué?_

 _Conseguí firmar con RCA._

 _¡NO!_

 _¡SÍ! Mitch no puedo creerlo. Tendré un disco, por fin tendré el disco por el que tanto he luchado._

 _Estoy tan feliz por ti Avi, me encantaría estar ahí y poder abrazarte amigo._

 _Te juro que si en este camino que se me ha abierto de repente encuentro una oportunidad para meterte lo haré, quiero cantar a dueto con esa hermosa voz que tienes otra vez. El mar no será suficiente para separar nuestras voces._

Mitch sonrió.

 _Tomaré cualquier oportunidad que me lleve a compartir el escenario una vez más contigo Avi._

 _Eso espero, bueno, tengo que irme a dormir, aquí es la una de la mañana maldita sea, por pura suerte me encontraste despierto._

 _Dulces sueños Avi._

 _Dulces días Mitch._

Mitch dejó el teléfono de lado y siguió observando trabajar a su Mozart mientras se dirigía a la cocina a hacer la cena.

Después de cocinar por alrededor de cuarenta minutos Mitch fue interrumpido por la mano de Scott quién quizo sacarlo a la fuerza de la cocina.

— Scott la estufa está encendida. — Dijo el castaño tratando de volver a donde estaba pero el rubio lo detuvo y en cambio él mismo apagó la estufa electrica. Después llevó a rastras a Mitch hasta el piano y lo sentó en el banco junto a él. Abrió entonces unas partituras.

— Vas a cantar con este tempo. — Dijo pegandole con el dedo al piano cinco veces. Después recorrió las partituras hacia el lado de Mitch y comenzó a tocar.— Empiezas en el compás 4. — Mitch miró las hojas y se resignó a cantar. Esperó a que llegara su turno de cantar y abrió la boca dejando salir un hermoso sonido que acarició los oídos de Scott haciéndolo temblar sin embargo siguió tocando hasta que la canción terminó.

Scott alejó sus manos del piano y las puso sobre sus piernas asintiendo a un pensamiento que recorría su mente en ese momento.

— Ese es el sonido que quería lograr. — Dijo al fin. Luego miró a Mitch y le sonrió con sus ojos pequeñitos y azules. Gracias Mitch.

Mitch sintió el impulso enorme de abofetearlo y de hecho lo hizo.

El sonido rebotó en toda el lugar ahora que estaban en silencio.

Mitch lo miró con los ojos dolidos y se llevó la mano a su mejilla.

— Mitchy...

— Callate.— Espetó levantándose del banquillo del piano y cogió su mochila. Scott se levantó para ir tras él pero el castaño lo empujó.— Deja de seguirme joder. No quiero verte. No quiero ver tu cara. Aléjate de mi. No quiero, ni puedo lidiar contigo ahora.

— Pero Mitchy ¿Qué hice? ¿Qué pasa?

— Aléjate de mi fenómeno. — Gritó subiendo a la escalera dejando al rubio en la sala.

A Scott le asustó el ruido que hizo la puerta de la habitación del castaño al cerrar. Después volvió al piano y vio las hojas de su nueva canción.

¿Acaso su canción era fea?

¿Acaso Mitch pensaba que era demasiado horrible para cantarla?

Scott entonces comenzó a recoger sus cosas decidiendo que tal vez su nueva canción iría a parar al libro.

El libro era una compilación de las canciones que podían ser mejoradas. No sabía precisamente cómo podría mejorar aquella canción. Pero todo podía ser mejorado. Entonces fue hasta la cocina y terminó de calentar lo que Mitch estaba haciendo. Olía bien así que lo sirvió en dos platos y los llevó hasta la parte de arriba con los vasos, la bebida y los cubiertos flotando detrás. La habitación de Mitch era la primera así que bajó los platos al suelo y se hincó.

Tocó la puerta suavemente para asegurarse de que Mitch no estuviera dormido. Tocó un par de veces más y se detuvo cuando Mitch abrió la puerta de manera brusca.

— Traje tu cena hasta aquí. No quería que pasaras la noche con el estómago vacío.— Dijo con la mirada gacha. Los ojos de Mitch le daban miedo en ese momento.

Mitch tenía una mirada muy fuerte y le hacía sentirse pequeño a pesar de que Mitch era como 20 cm más bajo. Mitch se agachó y tomó su parte de las cosas y después de dejarlas dentro volvió para cerrar la puerta.

— Mitchy, espera ¿Puedo cenar contigo?— Preguntó antes de que el castaño procediera, sin embargo la única respuesta que recibió fue a la puerta cerrándose en sus narices. Scott miró sus rodillas y se aguantó el llanto esperando que el humor de Mitch mejorara al día siguiente así que se se levantó y levitó sus cosas hasta su habitación.

o-o-o-o-o

— ¿Quieres ir conmigo a Diagón el miercoles? — Preguntó el pelirrojo al rubio mientras dejaba un café capuccino con mucha espuma enfrente del rubio.

— ¿Vas a comprar algo?

— ¿Quieres comprar algo en especial?

— Sólo quiero pasear un poco, pero dar una vuelta por la tienda de vinilos no estaría mal.

— ¿No tienen tus muggles cosas más pequeñas para repoducir música? Recuerdo que Albus tenía pequeños discos brillantes.

— ¿CD's? Sí, él tenía un montón de música muggle, pero suena mejor en vinilo, además a él le gustaba mucha música fea y triste, o fea y enojada.

Scorpius se rió.

— Un poco sí, pero también tenía canciones buenas.

— Sí te refieres a Apocalyptica, yo no sé cómo es que a ambos les gustaba tanto, pienso que no hay instrumento con un sonido más agonico. Es el sonido más triste de todos. Scorpius se rió.

— Él solía decir que el violonchelo era el instrumento que se parece más a la voz humana.

— A él también le gustaba la música se Celestina Warbeck Scorpius, él no era normal. — Lo dijo con un tono que hizo reír mucho al rubio por lo parecido que era al tono con el que James siempre molestaba a Albus.

o-o-o-o-o

Harry se estaba preparando para ir a casa a cenar cuando las alarmas sonaron.

La alarma tipo tres, magia negra más allá de las imperdonables que eran tipo dos.

El ojiverde salió de su oficina inmediatamente sus aurores guarda, quienes estaban fuera, lo siguieron. Rápidamente entró a la chimenea y ésta la transportó al departamento de Aurores donde varios aurores más ya se alistaban para salir, aquellos quienes vigilaban las alarmas revisaban alarmados una enorme fuente cuyo interior acuoso mostraba Reino Unido. Un mago joven de unos veintiséis años removió sus aguas y éstas mostraron una imagen diferente, el big beng.

— Están en el big beng son más de treinta. — Avisó.

— Ya oyeron a Hopkins, reparados para salir.— Dijo otro auror de bigote. — Escuadrones Alfa y Gama, ustedes irán al frente. Escuadrón Beta y Epsilon ustedes cubrirán retaguardia.

Harry dio un paso al frente.

— Yo iré con ustedes.

— Jefe...

— Calla Xavier. Hace mucho no hay actividad de magia negra más fuerte del nivel dos. No me arriesgaré a perder a ningún hombre si puedo evitarlo. Espero que todos demos lo mejor de nosotros, yo iré con los escuadrones Alfa y Gama.— Los hombres asintieron. — Hopkins llama a mi esposa vía chimenea y dile que llegaré tarde a cenar.

— A la orden Jefé.

Después de recibir esa respuesta Harry y sus aurores tomaron sus respectivas escobas y se aparecieron en el lugar en pleno vuelo.

— ¿Pero qué carajos? — Dijo Alex Brown, uno de los aurores más jóvenes de la fuerza perteneciente al escuadrón Epsilon al ver lo que sucedía. Había una batalla en el aire y ellos no sabían a quíen atacar. Había personas con capas color camello siendo derribados fieramente por otros hombres cubiertos con capas negras.

— Eh, pero mira si es Potter.— Se escuchó la voz de una mujer que Harry le dio escalofríos, no había podido olvidar esa voz y hace más de medio año que la había escuchado por primera vez y estaba constantemente en sus pesadillas. Alzó la cabeza y vio a aquella mujer que había despellejado vivo a un muchacho de 17 años. La mujer le sonrió y luego alzó la cabeza. — YA NO ES TIEMPO DE JUGAR.— Gritó a lo demás hombres. LOS AURORES ESTÁN AQUÍ, MATEN O CAPTUREN Y VÁYANSE DE REGRESO AL CUARTEL. NO SE DEJEN ATRAPAR, NO MATEN A POTTER, Y EVITEN MATAR AURORES.

— SÍ, SEÑOR. — Dijeron en coro los hombres encapuchados de negro aunque al parecer ya tenían a varios inconscientes en unas redes blancas que brillaban, parecían en estado catatónico. Esos desaparecieron con su rehenes y mientras que las pocas personas vestidas de camello que quedaban libres trataban de escapar Harry vio algo que horriblemente le recordó a la guerra.

Un hombre vestido de color camello intentó huir vía aparición sin embargo uno de los hombres de negro cayó sobre él en el momento y entonces el hombre vestido de color camello volvió a aparecer segundos después pero partido a la mitad. Mientras que el hombre que ocultaba sus rostro con una antifaz le sonrió mientras caía abajo, después una nube negra lo envolvió y se fue.

Harry y sus hombres trataron de detener el ataque. No tenían idea de qué podría tratar la batalla, pero los de negro sin duda eran malos, así que intentaron ayudar en lo más que podían, uno de sus hombres consiguió cachar a un chico camello que caía en el aire y después se apareció llevándolo al departamento de Aurores claro.

Uno de sus hombres casi pierde el brazo debido a un diffindo que iba hacia la cabeza de uno de los hombres dando en le blanco y cortando la cabeza de tajo. El que lanzó el hechizo desapareció. Harry lanzaba hechizos a diestra y siniestra para para defenderse, no estaba recibiendo ningún hechizo mortal pero estaba claro que los hombres de negro no lo querían ahí, lo asediaron entre cinco y sus Aurores Guarda no podían hacer mucho, estaban luchando contra asesinos de primera categoría y ninguno estaba dando tregua.

Potter vio caer a un chica camello de una escoba en la parte más de arriba e intentó coger su mano pero entonces un rayo azul llegó hasta ella dandole justo en el pie y la chica se volvió cenizas en sus manos. Una chica joven de cabello rojo deshaciéndose en forma de polvo en sus manos, su cara todavía no se disolvía en el viento cuando aquella forma de repente de rompió debido a que había sido reemplazada por el rostro de aquella mujer. Sonriente y tenebrosa tomó el rostro de Potter y le plantó un beso.

Harry sintió el la fuerza de la aparición en su estómago y lo último que supo fue que estaba acostado en el suelo cara al cielo. No podía respirar bien debido a la agitación y la mujer estaba parada frente a él con la cabeza ladeada. De fondo podía ver la batalla ocurriendo en el cielo.

— Sabes...el último chico al que besé está muerto. En realidad me gustan más las mujeres así que no creas que tengo una fijación en ti...— después sonrió de manera muy retorcida. O tal vez sí Harry...— Dijo con una voz diferente. — Era la de un niño pequeño. — La cara de Harry perdió todo color.

— Alex...— Soltó en un gemido.

— ¿Te acuerda de mi Harry? — Su cara y su cuerpo comenzaron a cambiar transformándose en un niño pequeño de apariencia frágil, ésta nueva versión sin embargo tenía una expresión triste en el rostro. — Estuvimos juntos por meses en aquél lugar ¿lo recuerdas? Decías que yo te recordaba a tu hijo Albus, que yo era adorable ¿Te acuerdas de todas esas tardes en que te alimenté? ¿De todas aquellas veces en que curé tus heridas y las de el Auror McKlain? Evan era agradable, ¿se les entregó sus restos a su familia. No tuve tiempo de asegurarme pero espero que sí, él siempre hablaba de su esposa y de ver crecer a su hija? — Harry intentó levantarse con pura furia como motor pero el niño puso su pie sobre su pecho y lo hizo caer. Esa no era la fuerza de un niño pequeño. Claro, ese no era Evan, era un enfermo haciéndose pasar por él. — ¿Recuerdas cuando aquél hombre llamado Ícarus le partió en pedazos frente a ti? ¿Cómo partía cada extremidad en tres? ¿Cómo te obligó bajo imperius a mirar la forma en que sus ojos perdían la vida?

— Basta...detente. Por favor, basta.

— Pero sí es un recuerdo maravilloso.— Dijo moviendo su mano y entonces Harry sintió algo frío recorriendo su cerebro trayendo las imágenes a él como si fuera una escena interminable.

— ¡BASTA!

— ¿RECUERDAS? ¿RECUERDAS CÓMO FUE CUANDO ME MATASTE? ¿CÓMO FUE USAR ESE CUCHILLO? ¿RECUERDAS CÓMO SE SIENTE UNA IMPERIUS A LA CUAL NO TE PUEDES RESISTIR? ¿RECUERDAS LO QUE SENTISTE DESPUÉS?

— ¡BASTA! ¡NO! POR FAVOR!

— Fue maravilloso Harry, maravilloso.— Los ojos del niño comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.— Nunca he visto nada tan hermoso. — Decía con locura.

— Basta...— Susurró al ver aquellas imágenes dónde tantos hombres morían a sus manos.

— Tanto poder que no pude creerlo. La forma en que tu furia rompió sus huesos, y quemó su piel, el lugar entero. Saliste de ahí con solo el brazo y la pierna lastimadas. Yo te vi, yo te vi Harry. El niño que vivió, se convirtió en el niño que asesinó. Alex hubiese estado feliz de ver lo que su muerte causó.— El niño miró a Harry en el suelo y luego se hincó en el pecho de Harry, acariciando su rostro.

Harry temblaba al completo y aquellas imágenes seguían reproduciéndose en su cabeza. Después el niño volvió a ser la mujer.

— Voy a estar haciendo limpieza en todo Reino Unido, hay cosas que a mi maestro no le están gustando. Hay gente a la que quiere muerta. Los Aurores son libres de intervenir, por supuesto, pero no te garantizo su seguridad. Por supuesto que contigo no tiene ningún problema, mi maestro en cambio siente gran admiración por tu trabajo y a él no le interesa modificar el estilo de vida Británico, así que por el bien de tus Aurores, desde hoy hasta el jueves recomendaría que apagaras las alarmas para niveles de magia negra tipo dos para arriba o que las ignores. No creo que tus Aurores puedan con nosotros, y más con un lider de mente frágil.

La mujer miró hacia el cielo.

— Ahhh mira ahí viene uno de los míos. — Dijo viendo a un hombre robusto bajar con otra persona camello en su espalda. — Déjaselo de regalo Tres.— Ya llevamos muchos a casa y seguro a Potter le gustará ver lo que tienen éstas mierdas en la mente.

El hombre enmascarado asintió y dejó caer al tipo junto a Harry, después él y la mujer se tomaron de la mano y desaparecieron dejando a al tipo camello a medio morir y a Harry todavía en medio del trance.

o-o-o-o-o

En la mansión Malfoy todos estaban tomando la cena.

Lily, Pansy y Narcissa se estaban riendo por un comentario que hizo Lucius sobre unos empresarios franceses y su increíble obesidad; y como él y otro viejo Slytherin llamado Barth Aiken, amigo de la familia al que Lily había conocido en su boda, habían recibido a aquellos empresarios como miembros de la cámara de comercio y les contaron muchas desventuras como cuando se intoxicaron con la comida y se terminaron haciéndose del baño en medio del callejón Diagón.

En eso, Inna, la rubia asistente mitad vampiro de Draco entró a la sala y se acercó hasta su jefe susurrándole algo a su oído cuando éste estaba a punto de darle un trago a su copa de vino.

Draco asintió lentamente y terminó de beber su copa.

— Gracias Inna. Puedes retirarte. — La mujer asintió y salió de la sala.

Lily sintió algo extraño, eran las defensas de la casa, alguien acababa de llegar eso era anormal, pues normalmente las apariciones no estaban permitidas para nadie que no fuera un elfo y estas eran demasiadas, erna quizá unas veinte personas.

— Padre, madre, Lily, amigos. — Dijo refiriéndose a los Zabini, ya que tanto Chimamanda como su esposo habían regresado a África después de la boda. — Necesito retirarme por asuntos de negocios. — Le dio un beso a su esposa en la frente y se levantó.

— ¿Es necesario que yo vaya Draco? — Preguntó Lucius.

— No hace falta padre, continua entreteniendo a las damas. — El matrimonio Zabini miró a Draco con ojos sospechosos pero no dijeron nada.

Únicamente Pansy hizo un sonido de ummmm y después bebió de su copa. Los demás continuaron con su conversación.

En el pasillo Draco tronó los dedos después de llamar a Louis, el elfo jefe de cocina y el elfo apareció.

— Sí, mi señor.

— Luigi, necesito que lleves comida a los laboratorios 3 y 4.

— ¿A las mazmorras 3 y 4?— Preguntó por una aclaración. Draco suspiró exasperado.

— Sí Louis, a las mazmorras.

— En unos momentos señor.

Draco continuó su camino poniendo todos los hechizos anti-aparición nuevamente y siguió haciendo magia todo el recorrido hasta que llegó a su laboratorio donde se encontró con la forma femenina de Theo dándoles pequeños sacos de oro a sus hombres, conforme estos los recibían se iban de ahí en grupos de tres acompañados de los elfos de la casa Nott quienes habían estado aguardando ahí todo ese tiempo.

— ¿Bajas? — Preguntó a la ahora, mujer.

— Sólo dos.— Respondió Theo.— Obviamente notificaré a la familia en caso de que la tengan y entregaré el dinero a éstos.

— ¿Bajas de Aurores?

— Ninguna, pero mutilamos a dos por accidente.— Respondió el gran hombre corpulento con la máscara.

— Ya te puedes quitar la máscara. — Dijo Draco con una sonrisa. El hombre obedeció y reveló a Gregory Goyle bajo de ella — ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar? Mis elfos traerán comida.

— No gracias, le dije a Millicent que no tardaría.

— Saluda a los niños y a Millicent de nuestra parte. — Dijo Draco.

— Diles que mañana les llevo el nuevo juguete que les prometí.— Le recordó Theo.

— De acuerdo. Es hora de que me vaya entonces. — Dijo caminando hasta uno de los elfos. A mi casa Nathaniel.

— En un momento señor. — Dijo el elfo tomándole de la mano y desaparecieron de ahí. Pronto sólo estuvieron ahí Theo quién ya tomaba su forma masculina, Draco quién bebía más vino y siete individuos adormecidos en el suelo.

— ¿Quieres ayuda?

— No, tu come algo, debes estar cansado. — Dijo colocándose unos guantes de latex blancos mientras con su magia levitaba a los individuos a diferentes mesas de trabajo.

* * *

¿Qué opinan de Mitchy? ¿Se le está pasando la mano?

¿Qué opinan del señor Potter?

¿De mi Albus querido y la bella Dakota? ¿De Dennis y Sam?

¿De mis malditamente encantadores cabrones de Theo y Draco?

 **Darkwytes**

Ay...sí sólo van dos y faltan un chingo de personajes nuevos XD. No te preocupes, a veces pasa que uno se aleja, a mi me pasó que me alejé como un año de la escritura pero porque me dediqué a la lectura y actualmente me he alejado un poco de los libros pero quiero retomarlos.

Muchas gracias por dejar tu comentario y bueno, no sé si lo dijiste antes, tal vez sólo dijiste que no te agradaba por la codependencia o algo así.

 **pax399**

Que lindo que a ti también te guste Dennis, es de mis personajes favs. Mi segundo fav de hecho, el primero es Albus por supuesto.

Jajaja y sí, el manipulador es Mitch, te recomiendo que veas un vídeo compilación de ellos (no sé si viste mi nota de que son personas reales) el video se llama Scomiche acting like and old married couple, está en inglés pero no necesitas saber lo que dicen para ver su personalidad, ellos son muy expresivos, Mitch es el pequeño castaño y Scott es el rubio alto. Ahí puedes ver su interacción. Y hay otro de ellos Superfruit BloopersBehind The Scenes of Covers and Medleys para que veas cómo trabajan en realidad. Por otro lado su medley de beyoncé, anti y lady gaga son lo mejor del mundo. Checalos.

Yo pienso que Scorp y James tienen una relación extraña y cómica a la vez. Supongo que es porque aún se están conociendo.

 **Evelyn**

Yo también, pero supongo que es la naturaleza del material. Pienso en agregar varitas de otros materiales pronto, don´t worry.

 **Cristine Malfoy**

Qué bueno que te gustó el cap Cristine y gracias por comentar.


	19. Chapter 19

Ya corregí algunas de las faltas de ortografía del cap pasado. No sé como me perdonan, de verdad.

También éste capítulo las va a tener, porque ya es muy noche pero no me aguanto para mañana.

* * *

Capítulo 19: Texas y las otras 49 perras

Albus estaba leyendo el mensaje de texto que le había mandado Richie mientras esperaba a Dennis que había entrado al baño antes de salir para irse ambos a la escuela.

Le decía que había elegido a Tristán como otro de sus compañeros porque le gustaban sus expresiones dulces y sexys y que le interesaba bastante ese chico Hoying por sus rasgos exagerados de hombre blanco "parece nordico o algo", pero que estaba teniendo problemas para dar con el cuarto participante, ya que tenía ganas de integrar un elemento exotico a la sesión de fotos, alguien con la piel un poco más oscura y de rasgos diferentes pero bonitos.

Y por alguna razón el chico Zeheb Oman se le vino a la cabeza. No quería nada con él, tenía a su precioso Dennis, pero no ea ciego, tenía los dos ojos bien puestos en la cara y Zeheb era la descripción completa de la persona que buscaba Richie. Bonita cara, específicamente hablando de sus labios color palo de rosa, de tamaño mediano pero de aspecto rechoncho, además tenía unos ojos enormes de color almendrado, es decir, esa bonita combinación de matices que van desde el verde hasta el marrón, bonito cuerpo, delgado y musculoso como Albus, pero más pequeño, el chico era facilmente diez o quince centímetros más bajo, su cabello era color castaño, rizado y brillante, piel tostada.

Puedo preguntarle a alguien, tampoco es modelo profesional pero no es nada tímido y tiene buen aspecto, siento que es justo lo que quieres. Le escribió en un mensaje de vuelta.

Dennis salió del baño abrochándose el pantalón.

— ¿Ya nos vamos?— Preguntó Albus guardando su teléfono.

— Sí, sólo deja tomo mi mochila.

Dennis tomó la mochila que estaba en la cama y ambos salieron hablando sobre que ese día parecía estar algo soleado, y eso era algo raro, RARO, en Londres.

Antes de bajar las escaleras Dennis miró a su novio y después darle un beso notó que Albus llevaba un collar en el cuello.

— ¿No es esa la cajita que compraste en el callejón? Se ve un poco más pequeña, no sabía que se podía usar de collar.

— La reduje por lo mismo, me gusta el diseño. — Dijo el pelinegro sonriendole. Esa era la única mentira grave que había dicho en mucho tiempo.

o-o-o-o-o

Dakota esperó a que salieran ambos del departamento y cerró sus ojos con desconfianza. No le gustaba la idea de dejar la casa sola, y aunque su compañero le dijo que la habitación se quedaría blindada una vez ella saliera, no podía evitar pensar en aquella persona que había intentado apuñalar a su compañero. Sin embargo tenía ordenes de cuidar de los alrededores de LAMDA mientras ellos estaban ahí y después seguir a Dennis desde el aire, vigilando así su bienestar.

Se preparó para salir, y la ventana, encantada por Albus para obedecer a la voluntad de la lechuza se abrió dejando salir a Dakota.

La lechuza sin embargo se quedó en el aire al sentir como fuertes hechizos protectores se cernían sobre el edificio entero, concentrándose en la habitación de la que había salido. Dakota volteó para ver el hechizo trabajar y comprobó que había capas de energía mágica de colores cubriendo el lugar. Obviamente eso ningún humano podía verlo, pero un mago sí.

Un poco más tranquila al sentir el poder y la maliciosidad de cada hechizo protector, Dakota se marchó de ahí con dirección a LAMDA.

o-o-o-o-o

Yaro Morati, un chico de piel negra, pero negra en serio, no como muchos mestizos, estaba saliendo de una cafetería con una rosquilla en la boca y una charola con dos cafés en otra mientras esperaba a que saliera su hermana, Delu Begum quien llevaba su pesado Violonchelo a cuestas.

Miró hacia el cielo y sintió una extrañeza. Una extrañeza buena.

Por las últimas semanas los hermanos Kaddour habían tenido una especie de paranoia al sentir que alguien les seguía, muy parecida a la que habían sentido tras dos intentos de secuestro en su familia. Al ser de una familia adinerada no faltaba quién quisiera raptarlos y pedir rescates gigantescos, pensaron que eso se había acabado al llegar a Reino Unido, de hecho ya llevaban un año ahí viviendo muy tranquilos y no fue hasta principios de enero que empezaron a sentir aquello. No sabían quién, no sabían cómo, ni porqué, sin embargo aquella mañana esa sensación se había desvanecido y lo agradecían.

Al fin Delu salió detrás de él con un par de donitas, en cada mano.

— Te vas a poner gorda.

— Tu cara está gorda. — Dijo ella. Yaro sonrió y comenzaron a caminar entre la gente hasta que el hermano mayor se paró en seco.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó Delu mirando a su hermano y luego miró al frente, había un chico parado justo en frente. Era un chico con una extraña mezcla entre sangre europea y sangre árabe, probablemente era turco.

— ¿Quién eres? — Preguntó Yaro poniendo a su hermana detrás. No se llamaba Delu Begum por nada*, su padre era capaz de asesinar a Yaro si éste dejaba que su hermana conrriera algún riesgo, era la única hija en su familia y además era la menor de los diez hermanos Kaddour. Era además el más precioso tesoro para Yaro quién como hermano mayor por cuatro años, había cuidado de ella desde que era bebé.

— Mi nombre es Zeheb Onan, estudio LAMDA y vengo aquí por la paz, él día de ayer un chico llamado Albus Potter fue a buscarme para notificarme que alguien nos ha estado siguiendo a todos nosotros y a otros más. Él ya se ha encargado de esa persona, pero dice que probablemente haya más y que se pongan un poco violentos.

— ¿Albus Potter? ¿El hijo de Harry Potter?

El chico turco asintió.

— Me dijo que no puede vernos el día de hoy, ya que saldrá y todavía nos falta contactar con otro chico más, otro de los que ha sido seguido, sin embargo que el día jueves después de las cuatro puede vernos en LAMDA.

Los hermanos se miraron y asintieron.

— Haremos caso a esta llamada. — Dijo la chica, quién tenía un ligero tono ceremonial, había sido educada para ser la esposa de alguien importante. — Mi hermano y yo hemos sentido la presencia de alguien siguiéndonos, sin embargo ésta mañana ha sido diferente. Si es verdad lo que dices, entonces fue Albus Potter quién se ha deshecho de aquella persona, por lo tanto nos conviene escuchar lo que él tiene que decir.

El chico Zeheb asintió sacando algo de su mochila. Era una libreta, la abrió y arrancó una hoja tendiéndosela a la chica y después le dio la libreta al chico.

— Necesito que pongas aquí tu dirección para poderte mandar una lechuza y acordar lugar y hora, sino confías en nosotros puedes poner algún medio muggle para contactarte. Sé lo díficil que lo han tenido los Kaddour al confiar en extraños. — Dijo mirando a Yaro. Después miró a Delu.— En aquella hoja están las direcciones pertenecientes a él y a mi, sin embargo sugerimos enviar lechuzas ya que hemos puesto barreras mágicas para evitar el paso a extraños. Les recomiendo hagan lo mismo. También vienen ahí nuestros métodos de contactos muggle, si necesitan algo rápido.

— Gracias por la recomendación.— Dijo la chica.

Zaheb asintió y se apareció, justo como lo había hecho antes cuando llegó, no parecía del tipo al que le interesaba proteger el secreto.

o-o-o-o-o

— Mi..Mitchy, va-vamos a llegar ta...tarde. — Advirtió el rubio mirando el reloj digital a su lado.

El castaño sin embargo se hizo de oídos sordos y continuó moviendo sus caderas de una manera hipnótica sobre de él. Scott adoraba verle así, con su tatuado cuerpo perlado por el sudor subiendo y bajando por su miembro, golpeando con su propia erección los abdómenes de ambos.

El día anterior Mitch se había enojado con él por haber escrito un canción fea sin embargo esa mañana el castaño había ido a buscarle y Scott se despertó debido a la sensación de alguien haciéndole una mamada y ese alguien era Mitch.

Scott le llamó de nuevo pero Mitchy seguía sin hacerle caso así que el rubio se resignó a la idea de llegar tarde y con sus manos acarició los muslos de su amado para después tomar las caderas de éste ayudandole a subir y a bajar de una manera más lenta, firme y menos errática.

SI quería llegar a segunda hora tendría que darse prisa ya que después de eso ambos tendrían que tomar una ducha.

Mitch puso sus manos sobre los hombros del rubio y se acercó para darle un beso en la boca y después en la mejilla.

— Fabio ha llamado esta mañana. — Le dijo en un suspiro. — Ha tenido que partir a Suecia un mes. — Informó para después darle un beso de lengua corto pero apasionado.— ¿Sabes lo que eso significa amor? — Otro beso en los labios, sin embargo esta vez capturó el delgado labio inferior de Scott. Después de eso Scott hecho su cabeza hacia atrás para después negar mientras el mismo se mordía el labio.

Cuando Mitch hablaba durante el sexo siempre se sentía abrumado y su cerebro se desconecta, así que ciertamente no podía pensar en ninguna posible respuesta aunque su miembro si parecía saber la respuesta ya que lo sintió endurecer un poco más. Mitch también lo sintió y gimió en respuesta.

— ¿No? ¿No sabes? ¿Quieres que te lo diga?— Scott esta vez asintió. — Significa que por al menos dos semanas puedes follarme tan duro como quieras...ahh, sí...hasta dejarme sin caminar...tomarme como si fuéramos perros Scott, marcarnos el uno al otro como si fuéramos animales. Dos semanas para queahhh! me hagas so...sólo tuyo...ahh.

Mitch probablemente debió haber omitido eso de sin dejarlo caminar, pues el rubio se lo tomó al pie de la letra. Ese día miércoles Scott iba a tener que ir solo a la escuela pues Mitch apenas podía moverse. Scott había forzado cada uno de los músculos del más pequeño pero extrañamente ni el castaño estaba enojado, ni el rubio se sentía culpable. Muy por el contrario ambos estaban satisfechos con el resultado. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que Scott no tenía la libertad de hacerle el amor como a ambos más les gustaba más. Siempre tenían que tener cuidado de no dejar moretones, mordidas, o chupetones para que Fabio no notara lo que hacían.

Después de haber dejado vencido al castaño Scott se fue a dar una ducha porque había quedado todo sudado y pegajoso. Cuando regresó a su habitación a cambiarse Mitch estaba tratando de cobijarse.

— Amor, recuerda que como no iré a clase debes decirle a los profesores que me he enfermado de la garganta, también debes tomar buenos apuntes y pedirle a la profesora Fany, la de especialidad en Técnica vocal, que te de las partituras para el examen de éste parcial cuando vayas a avisarle que no iré a las clases ésta tarde. A la hora del receso, después no podrás encontrarla. No se te olvide. Es MUY IM-POR-TAN-TE. Anotalo.

Scott tomó una hoja pautada y una pluma de su escritorio y empezó a escribir las indicaciones que le daba el castaño.

También quiero que traigas algo de comer cuando salgas de tu clase de dirección, no creo tener ganas de cocinar, preferiblemente algo de Ding Dong China, te queda más cerca, ya sabes cuales son los guisos que me gustan. Toma el dinero de mi cajón. Ahh y quiero un café del Starbucks, un macciato frappe tamaño Venti. ¿Anotaste todo?

Scott asintió con la cabeza y repitió la lista de deberes uno por uno, incluyendo las especificaciones y la importancia de preguntar por las partituras.

Mitch sonrió con aprobación.

— Recuerda poner tus llaves en la parte delantera de la mochila para que no tardes buscándolas.

— Ok. — Scott se acercó a Mitch y le dio un beso en la frente y luego en los labios.

Mitch tomó su rostro entre sus manos cuando el rubio se iba a alejar e hizo que se acercara.

— Voy a buscar las sogas y la cinta plateada que tenemos escondidas en el desván, para que mientras estés en la escuela pienses en todas las formas posibles en las que puedes atarme. También el fuete y el látigo que tanto nos gusta usar.— Dijo antes de lamer su mejilla.

El rubio se sonrojó al sentir un pequeño tirón en su entrepierna y decidió salir de ahí antes de que su cuerpo decidiera que era mejor idea quedarse.

— No te olvides de coger el dinero.— Le gritó cuando el rubio ya iba en el pasillo y Scott tomó entonces una desviación hacia el cuarto de Mitch.

Scott cerró la puerta de la entrada con llaves, las cuales guardó en la bolsa frontal de su mochila, como le había dicho Mitch. Relajado por el sexo y el baño de agua caliente decidió emprender el paso hacia la estación de metro. Lo cual normalmente lo hacía sentir un poco atemorizado ya que estaba lleno de nomaj y siempre tenía miedo de perderse cuando iba solo, pero esa mañana sólo podía pensar en lo que iba a hacerle a Mitch una vez regresara.

La tranquilidad le duro poco, cuando tres cuadras después sintió que algo o alguien lo seguía. No había gente a su alrededor, la casa estaba en una zona retirada y solitaria con sólo una casa o dos por cuadra, ya que la extensión de los jardines eran enormes.

Scott odiaba esa sensación, le había perseguido por semanas.

El rubio se hincó pretendiendo abrocharse las agujetas pero cerró los ojos y aplicó toda su voluntad para poder realizar una aparición sin varita de manera correcta.

La próxima vez que los abrió estaba en el edificio viejo en el cual Mitch y él siempre tenían relaciones.

Bajó corriendo los escalones, aunque en su reloj de mano decía que sólo faltaban veinticinco minutos para su tercera clase, la realidad es que quería ir a los cubículos de abajo porque se le había ocurrido una idea para una canción.

o-o-o-o-o

Eiji Kobayashi tenía el cabello rubio debido a un tinte muggle, sin embargo su color original era obviamente negro.

Eiji corría dentro de su propio departamento cogiendo sketchbooks donde dibujaba todos sus storyboards y todos sus demás útiles, como su laptop, arrojándolos en su mochila a una velocidad increíble pues se había quedado dormido y odiaba eso, porque cuando no iba a una clase a los profesores les daba por dejarles un montón de proyectos y con los exámenes a la vuelta de la esquina eso era algo que obviamente no le convenía.

Vestía unos pantalones ajustados color negro, unos vans del mismo color y una chaqueta azul eléctrico, pero ninguna pieza de su outfit importaba una vez que tomaba la forma de un búho marrón pequeño, que era como él solía ir a la escuela. Simplemente buscaba un lugar donde no hubiera estudiantes y se volvía a transformar, sin embargo ese día algo le pareció extraño.

Había muchas menos palomas que en las anteriores semanas.

¿Habrían migrado?

¿Las palomas migraban?

Se preguntaba, pero cuando estaba buscando aquél lugar donde aterrizar se dio cuenta de algo por demás curioso.

Había una sirena de desierto sobrevolando la academia.

¿Qué hacía una sirena de desierto en LAMDA?

Mejor dicho ¿Qué hacía una sirena de desierto en Londres?

Ese tipo de lechuza no era ni siquiera común en Asia de dónde eran originarias, pues nacían en el desierto de la muerte en China y sólo migraban a Rusia, sino que además eran antisociales, por lo tanto evadían los lugares poblados, solían ser compañeras de magos ermitaños, en su mayor parte magos que practicaban magia negra.

Oh no...la lechuza estaba mirándolo.

Él no le había hecho nada pero las sirenas de desierto eran violentas.

¿Por qué volaba hacia él?

Ohhh no ¿Cómo es que volaba así de rápido?

Ohhh no, ohh no.

Estaba de cacería.

Él era la presa.

— OHHH NOOOO... — se le salió al búho antes de caer en picada debido a una tacleada bestial por parte de la lechuza.

o-o-o-o-o

Dennis estaba hablando con su novio sobre lo que era un juego de Mario para un ejercicio de actuación para la clase de Frank, cuando notó como los ojos le cambiaban a su novio.

No, en serio, literal los cambiaron, por más de cinco segundos estaba seguro de haberle visto los ojos de Dakota y si a eso le sumabas que el pelinegro se había quedado en silencio todo ese tiempo y de que sus iris iban de un lado a otro como si estuviera estudiando el lugar con la mirada, cuando no había nada que analizar era algo de lo que preocuparse.

— Disculpa que te interrumpa amor, tengo que salir.— Le dijo a Dennis.— Amm profesor, disculpe ¿Puedo salir al baño?— Preguntó alzando su mano.

— No pidas permiso Potter, no estás en jardín de niños.

— Lo siento.— Dijo con una sonrisa apenada.

Dennis lo vio salir del salón y casi inmediatamente vio algo en la ventana. Ese jodido Albus se había aparecido fuera. Después le vio caminar tranquilamente hacia los árboles y arbustos de la parte lateral del edificio de enfrente.

Sólo para aclarar. Los baños estaban al bajar la escalera. No había razón alguna para salir a los jardines que daban al edificio de enfrente, que por cierto entraba en la categoría de zona vieja.

o-o-o-o-o

Albus llegó a una parte de la zona vieja donde pudo escuchar a alguien gritando de fastidio.

— Déjame tu, cosa horrible. Maldita...lechuza de mierda. — Gritaba un chico que tenía el aspecto de haber caído sobre un arbusto.

Dakota le estaba rasguñando los brazos que trataban de cubrile la cara, con toda la intensión de sacarle los ojos.

Porque no necesitas ojos para confesar.

Sin embargo esa persona vestía diferente a la anterior, por lo tanto debía pedirle que se detuviera, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir nada el chico le dio una manotazo fuerte a su lechuza para alejarla y tener tiempo de sacar su varita. Algo en punta del estomago subio y quemó su garganta y ni siquiera lo pensó cuando ya estaba estrangulando a pobre chico con magia.

Lo levantó casi un metro sobre el suelo presionando su garganta con fuerza haciendo que la cara del chico asiatico se pusiera roja del esfuerzo.

— Te recomiendo que tires tu varita sino quieres que te rompa el cuello. — El chico sintió una presión todavía más fuerte.

o-o-o-o-o

Dennis con el teléfono en mano caminaba en silencio hasta que llegó a lo que parecía una confrontación.

Albus estaba de espaldas con una mano extendida y un chico estaba flotando en el aire llevándose las manos a su garganta.

— Te recomiendo que tires tu varita sino quieres que te rompa el cuello. — Sin embargo el chico no lo hizo. — ¿De verdad tu orgullo de mago vale tanto? Podría desarmarte y tu varita pasaría a ser mía, pero no tengo necesidad de más varitas, ni de matar a nadie sino es necesario.

El chico entonces tiró la varita y Albus hizo un gesto con su otra mano y la varita fue hasta él. Cuando la varita estuvo en su mano dejó al chico caer suavemente en el suelo mientras se deshacía en tos y ganas de tomar aire.

— Sólo para aclarar, no tengo nada en contra de ti. Pero si crees que puedes maltratar a una inocente sirena de desierto tienes que saber que muy probablemente tengas que vértelas con su compañero mago y no todos son tan amables como yo.

— ¿Amable? ¿Inocente? Tu casi me matas, y ese bicho trató de matarme en el aire.

— Ahh...sí, lo siento, esas eran órdenes mía. Digo, no matarte a ti claro, pero sí la de matar o herir de gravedad a cualquier mago en forma animal pequeño.

— ¿Le ordenaste matar animagos?

— Si lo dices así suena horrible.

— ¿Te parece? — Preguntó enojado mientras se levantaba del suelo.

— Oye, lo siento. No tenía idea de que alguno de los magos que asistían a LAMDA era animago. Sin embargo he tenido ciertos problemas de seguridad los cuales incluyen gente siguiéndome. ¿Tu eres Eiji Kobayashi?

El chico asintió.

— Entonces a ti también te seguían.

— ¿Qué?

— No eres muy atento verdad. Fuiste seguido a lo largo de dos semanas por un animago en forma de paloma. Probablemente por más de uno, pero yo me di cuenta porque trató de apuñalarme en mi propio departamento.

— ¿Y qué sucedió con él?

— Lo desarmé y lo llevé a donde la gente adecuada se haría cargo.

— ¿Al departamento de Aurores?— Albus sonrió.

— A la mansión Malfoy.

— Está muerto ahora, supongo. Esa familia no tiene buena fama.

— Probablemente. La verdad preferí no saber.

— Oye, hay un muggle detrás de ti. — Dijo apuntando al rubio, espantando a Dennis de muerte.

— Por supuesto que es un muggle. Es mi novio, y me siguió hasta aquí. — Dijo sin voltear, impactando a Dennis con sus palabras. — Si fueras peligroso lo habría paralizado en el descanso de la escalera. Ahora ten. — Dijo devolviendo la varita. — El día jueves estaba pensando en tener una plática con aquellos que sé que estuvo siguiendo ese sujeto. Si te quieres unir a nosotros, estaremos en el quinto piso de éste mismo edificio después de las 4.

— ¿En serio crees que voy a querer volver a verte las narices después de que casi me matas?— Albus ladeó un poco su cabeza.

— Creo que ya te mostré que realmente no me importa si vives o mueres. Así que sino vienes me da enteramente igual. Está en tu poder querer saber quién te está persiguiendo, yo no puedo hacer más. — Dijo dandose la vuelta. — Espera, algo más.— Giró ligeramente la cabeza para mirar al chico japonés sobre sus hombros. — No vengas en tu forma de animago a la escuela. Dakota estará haciendo vigilancia hasta el día viernes y ella no es de recordar como lucen las lechuzas y búhos inofensivos. Creo que vale la pena levantarse temprano.

Albus le sonrió a Dennis y le agarró del brazo.

— Pude haberte paralizado en el descanso de la escalera. Pero creo que esto se incluye en el paquete de decir la verdad todo el tiempo. — Le dijo en voz baja camino al edificio de la facultad de actuación. — No es mi intensión asustarte, pero éste soy yo y es así como se rige el mundo del que vengo y supongo que debí decírtelo antes, porque el mundo de la magia tiene un código mucho más violento y mucho más arcaico de lo que crees. Y te amo mucho, por eso quiero que sepas en lo que te estás metiendo ¿Está en pie lo de mudarnos juntos o verme así te ha acobardado? ¿O quizá ya ni siquiera me quieres? ¿Te he asustado tanto?

Dennis miró hacia abajo sin saber qué decir.

— No te preocupes, te entiendo, te lo juro que sí. Creo que no es tan malo que todavía tengamos las dos habitaciones. — Dijo con tristeza antes de seguir subiendo la escalera.

o-o-o-o-o

Después de las clases normales las personas pertenecientes a la facultad de música tenían sus clases de especialidad. Scott ya había verificado sus apuntes, y había pedido las partituras de Mitch. En ese mismo momento el rubio que salía de su clase de dirección leía atentanmente su lista de tareas.

* Pedir disculpas por Mitch. Listo.

* Pedir las partituras de Mitch a la profesora Fany (*** MUY IM-POR-TAN-TE). Listo.

*Comida china. Pendiente.

*Café Macciato Frappe tamaño Venti. Pendiente

— Listo, listo, pendiente, pendiente— Decía en voz baja mientras suavemente su camino se desvió debido a una mano delgada que le guiaba para que el chico no terminara cayendose con algún arbusto o fuente.

La mano era de Albus.

— ¿A dónde vas Scotty? — Le preguntó el pelinegro.

— A Ding Dong China. — Dijo sin prestar mucha atención pues estaba recordando cuales eran los guisos que le gustaban a Mitch.

— Mátame ya Albus, creo que no he visto nada más adorable.— Dijo una voz de mujer. Fue entonces que el rubio levantó su vista ya que en su itinerario mental no venía el interactuar con otras mujeres fuera de sus compañeras de clase y las profesoras. Y esa voz no estaba en el registro de entre semana, sino en el de los sábados.

— Ah!— Sus cejas invisibles se alzaron. — Hola Victoria. Hola Albus ¿Qué hacen?

— Viendo como casi caes empinado en la fuente. Y estamos de camino a Ding Dong China para pedir comida para llevar, hoy vamos a ir al callejón Diagón por una varita para Victoria, así que no vamos a poder quedarnos.

— ¿Una varita? ¿Tu novio también rompió tu varita Vico?— Preguntó con tristeza.

Albus hizo un gesto de sonreír mientras respiraba profundo.

— ¿Tu novio rompió tu varita Scott? — Preguntó la chica.

— Yo...yo no tengo...novio.

— Sí, ajá. Mira, vamos a ir, quieres venir con nosotros, así te compramos una nueva a ti también. — Dijo Albus.

— Pero...pero yo no tengo dinero mágico, sólo algunos Dragmas pero aquí usan Gaelones, y no puedo tardar mucho en ir a cambiarlo a Gringotts porque a Mitch le da hambre y tengo que llevar la comida a casa el día de hoy y me falta ir por el Macciato y...— Empezó.

— Cálmate Scotty, yo tengo dinero mágico del país, fui en el receso a cambiar lo que me pagaron de un trabajo. No vamos a tardar, podemos ir por las varitas y luego por el café. A la comida le podemos poner un hechizo para mantenerla caliente.

— ¿En serio no vamos a tardar? No quiero que Mitch se enoje conmigo...además, él me prohibió tener una varita, pero soy un mago Albus, tengo que tener una varita.

— Lo sé compañero, por eso lo digo, si quieres uso aparición para llegar más pronto y así no tendrás que tomar el metro. Y si nos tardamos iremos contigo a casa y diremos que es nuestra culpa que te hayas entretenido ¿Sí?. Diremos que empezamos a preguntarte de música y él entenderá...¿Por qué entenderá no?

— mmm...bueno, si cree que hablamos de música...sí, es posible que me perdone. Mitch ama más a la música que a nada más en el mundo. — Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

o-o-o-o-o

Mitch estaba tirado en el sillón viendo el televisor esperando a que Scott llegara a casa. El colegio no estaba tan lejos pues la estación de trenes quedaba cerca de ambas locaciones. El rubio ya debía estar en camino, no había necesidad de usar el teléfono todavía.

Justo en unos comerciales alguien comenzó a tocar la puerta.

Mitch iba a ignorarlo porque Scott traía llaves y nadie más iba a traerle comida así que no le intersaba. Sin embargo volvieron a tocar.

— Mitchy! — Escuchó que gritaban. — ¿Me puedes abrir?

— ¿Scott? Scott porqué no usas tus llaves.— Preguntó antes de levantarse del sillón para ir a abrir. Mitch frunció el ceño.

Scott no llevaba el mismo hoodie con el que se había ido de casa. Se había ido con el Hoodie de Gucci, no con el gris.

Tampoco llevaba comida y café en las manos. Scott nunca regresaba a casa si sus tareas no estaban hechas.

— Lo siento Mitchy, no las encontré. — Dijo entrando a casa.

Mitch cerró la puerta pensando detenidamente lo que estaba pasando. Después puso una sonrisa de ensueño y fue a abrazar a Scott por la espalda frotándose contra él.

— Scotty...— Le dijo seductoramente. — ¿Quieres hacer el amor?

El rubio se paralizó unos segundos cuando Mitch llevó su mano a su entrepierna frotando de manera fuerte. Como estaba de espaldas no pudo ver como el castaño fruncía el ceño.

— amm...— comenzó a decir el rubio. — En realidad estoy muy cansado Mitchy ¿podemos hacerlo después?

Mitch sonrió.

— Está bien. Lo que tu quieras. Voy a hacer algo de comer rápido, macarrones con queso, tu favorito. Tu ve a tu habitación pero deja la puerta abierta para así poder entrar con las charolas de comida.

— De acuerdo.

El chico subía las escaleras dándole así las espalda mientras Mitch sacaba su teléfono y accionaba el marcado rápido al teléfono de Scott. Frunció el ceño al ver que de la mochila del rubio no salía ningún sonido. Colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a la cocina abriendo las puertas que estaban debajo del fregadero de la cocina.

— Y Fabio que decía que los americanos estamos locos, que Reino Unido es seguro y que no necesitaba tener un arma en casa. "Los niños bonitos no deberían saber disparar un arma" — Dijo imitando a su Sugar Daddy con voz burlona e irritante, sacando un rifle semi-automático de aquel mueble botando el seguro.

o-o-o-o-o

— Guaaaaau...— Dijo el Scott admirando su nueva varita, color tornasol. — Es super bonita. Pero 310 Galeones, te los voy a pagar en cuanto pueda Albus.

— Amigo, creo que por una varita de 45 cm de cuerno de unicornio con pluma de fénix como núcleo 310 Galeones es poquito.—

— Es porque soy alto, mi otra varita medía 38 cm. y me eligió cuando tenía 11, lo único malo es que no voy a poder esconderla tan bien.

— ¿Cómo escondías la otra? — Preguntó Vico.

— En mi pantalón...— Dijo como si fuera obvio. Vico y Albus guardaron silencio tratando de imaginar en que parte de su pantalón podía ocultar 38 cm de lo que fuera y al recordar lo sucedido el lunes prefirieron no preguntar.

Salieron del callejón Diagón y lo primero que hizo Scott fue revisar su teléfono.

— Ohh no! Mitchy me ha marcado una vez y no le contesté. Y todavía no tengo su café. Debo conseguirlo antes de que me llame por segunda vez.

— Calma Scott, yo te llevó.— Dijo tomando la mano de Vico que estaba mirando su propia varita, de Espino con nervio de corazón de dragón.

o-o-o-o-o

El disparo se escuchó por toda la casa. Y el chico cayó al suelo agarrándose del brazo derecho. La vista se le nubló del dolor y de las lágrimas que querían salirle pero pudo ver al pequeño castaño parándose frente a él apuntándole con un arma.

— El poder de la segunda enmienda de los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica otorga el privilegio y el derecho a todos los ciudadanos del estado de Texas y a los ciudadanos de las otras 49 perras de portar un arma y de disparar si es que una persona no deseada ha traspasado los límites de nuestra propiedad con la intensión de robar o hacer daño. Y bueno, no estamos en Estados Unidos y esta no es mi propiedad, pero yo todavía soy de Texas y tengo un arma así que te conviene decir ¿Quién carajo eres y que buscas aquí? ¿Acaso eres uno de los cabrones que trabaja para su padre? — Esperó unos segundos en los que el chico todavía se lamentaba por el dolor lacerante e ignorando completamente al castaño— ¿Qué? ¿No me vas a decir nada? — Le dio un culatazo en la cara. Después mientras el chico se retorcía del dolor decidió dispararle en el otro brazo haciéndole gritar. — Sólo para que lo sepas. Scott es mío ¿Entiendes? MÍO y ningún cabrón va a venir a quitarme su música, ni siquiera su padre así y tenga que hacer que Scotty le saque las tripas a ese...a ese...

Soltó el arma en la cama y agarró la cinta plateada, tenía mucha y no quería manchar las sogas porque le gustaba el color tan blanco y puro que tenían.

Puso un poco de cinta plateada en su boca y luego amarró sus pies.

— Siento lo de tus manos, pero Scott me dijo que muy pocos magos saben usar la magia sin varita y que aún así el noventa y ocho por ciento de esos magos usaban sus manos para usarlos como conductores de magia o algo así, no sé, nunca pongo mucha atención a lo que dice sino trata de música. — Empezó a amarrar sus manos con la cinta. — Ahora vamos a ver si mi Scotty contesta. — Dijo terminando. Sorprendentemente el teléfono ya daba señal.

— Mitchy...lo siento, ya llevo el café en la mano, no te enojes por favor. — Mitch miró al tipo en el suelo y en su mente agradeció que Scott le hubiese contestado, eso significaba que su padre no se lo había llevado a ningún lado.

o-o-o-o-o

— Scotty...— Habló el castaño al borde de las lágrimas haciendo que el rubio se parara en seco en medio de la calle seguido de los otros dos.

— ¿Mitchy? ¿Pasa algo Mitchy? — Preguntó el rubio preocupado haciendo que los otros le miraran.

— Ven pronto a casa por favor. Creo que tu padre nos encontró o no sé si fue él, no tengo idea...tengo miedo, un hombre se disfrazó de ti e intentó atacarme.— Ahora sí lloraba.— Scotty él intentó tocarme.

— Mitchy...Mitchy ahora voy, espérame ahí. Llegó en un momento. — Dijo un poco desesperado y haciendo aparición en medio de la calle con todo el mundo mirando dejandole a Albus el deber de preocuparse por El Secreto.

o-o-o-o-o

Mitch tiró el teléfono al suelo y miró al hombre.

— Tienes tan mala suerte de que me ame tanto.— Dijo limpiándose las lágrimas mientras escuchaba como alguien o mejor dicho algo, de cuatro patas subía las escaleras a toda velocidad.

El hombre giró la cabeza y vio como de la puerta surgía un enorme lobo blanco. No pudo ni procesar un pensamiento pues el lobo, lleno de rabia, fue directo a su cuello, salpicando todos los libros y los CD's de sangre.

El cuerpo sólo se retorcía pero a los pocos segundos dejó de moverse.

Después el lobo se transformó poco a poco en un alto rubio.

Se transformó en Scott pero lleno de sangre.

Scott se levantó del suelo y fue hasta Mitch, quién había visto todo desde la cama.

Cualquiera hubiese tenido miedo si una persona con el aspecto de Scott se hubiese acercado pero Mitch ansiaba su cercanía. Sentía en la entrepierna un fuego que le estaba matando. Scott le tomó de la bata y le besó en los labios levantandole por la intensidad de su fuerza dejando el sabor metálico de la sangre en la boca de ambos.

El rubio abrió la bata de baño del Mitch y luego le arrojó con fuerza sobre la cama para darse tiempo a desvestirse y a limpiarse un poco de sangre. El castaño buscó arriba de la misma cama el bote del lubricante que estaba junto con las sogas y se aplicó con sus dedos el contenido de manera abundante pasandole el bote al rubio, para después morderse los labios al ver como el rubio se masturbaba de manera rápida sin dejar de verle jugar con su entrada.

Cuando ambos estuvieron listos el rubio se posicionó en medio de las piernas de Mitch y le penetró sin siquiera avisar.

El castaño gritó de dolor y de placer y miró al hombre en el suelo que ya había retomado su forma original.

— Mío...mío...mío...— Repetía una y otra vez el rubio sobre de él mientras le penetraba con dureza. Mitch entre gemidos miró su rostro con la sangre ensuciándole hasta el cabello y no pudo evitar sentir algo cálido en el pecho. Eso que sentía cada vez que hacían el amor.

— Tuyo Scotty, tuyo...— Dijo para después dejarse ir con él placer.

* * *

 **Review:**

 **Christine Malfoy:**

Sí, ya sé que me equivoqué. XD

Espero que te guste éste cap, está muy curioso y lleno de personajes nuevos.

 **Evelyn:**

Harry no es debilucho, lo que pasa es que Theo ya sabe cuales son sus debilidades, porqué él las plantó ahí.

Y pues Mitch...yo la verdad pienso que no sé cual está peor. Es una relación bien rara y enfermiza la que tienen, como puedes leer en este cap.


	20. Chapter 20

Después de haber obliveteado a casi treinta y cinco personas Albus regresó a casa. Al principio le intrigó el olor a comida pero después de abrir la puerta y ver que era Dennis el que estaba frente a la estufa moviendole a sabrá dios que guiso sintió bastante bonito en el estómago aunque había una obvia tensión, pero por lo menos no había huido de él.

— Hola. — Dijo quitandose su chaqueta y recogiendo la de Dennis del suelo para después atravesar la habitación y guardarlas en su ropero.

— Hola, hice pescado empapelado y sopa de setas para cenar ¿Cómo te fue en tu salida al callejón?

— Bien, compré algunas cosas mientras Scott estaba en la tienda de varitas. Libros principalmente, hay algunos que puedes leer, sin embargo hay otros que son meramente técnicos y otros que no vas a poder abrir ya que no eres un mago.

— ¿Es magia negra?

— ¿Qué?

— Estuve ojeando algunos de tus libros y no todos son...¿Cómo decirlo? Libros de estudiante, a menos de que en la escuela te enseñen...Hechizos para arrancar la piel del cuerpo de otras personas, pociones acidas que deshacen la piel. Venenos que se pueden impregnar en un arma para que la herida no pueda sanar. Y los retratos que compraste y que tienes en el baúl no dejan de hablar de métodos de tortura eficaces para obtener información.

— Supongo que algunos libros que son algo fuertes...hay varios que pedí prestados de la casa de los Malfoy...pero los retratros no pueden evitar ser como son. Así es como era la gente antes. Guardan un pedazo del alma de aquellos que fueron retratados.

— Ya...Albus ¿si te pregunto algo incomodo serás completamente honesto conmigo?

— Sí...

— ¿Has matado a alguien? Quiero decir...esta mañana lucías muy seguro de ti mismo amenzando de muerte a alguien por maltratar a tu lechuza...y no sé si era tu capacidad de actuar o si estoy saliendo con un enfermo que disfrute matar.

Albus abrió la boca ligeramente sorprendido y luego miró hacia un lado buscando las palabras correctas para decir. Luego miró a su novio.

— Sientate. Porque éstas conversaciones sobre la moral...son algo dificil de llevar cuando la gente es tan diferente entre sí.

Dennis asintió, apagó la estufa y tomó asiento en la cama mientras Albus hacía que la magia le trajera una de las sillas que estaba junto a la ventana.

— Dennis yo jamás he asesinado a nadie...He visto a gente morir, claro, la primera persona a la que vi morir fue un chico de mi edad cuando yo tenía 14 años, y la verdad es que no he sentido nada por ellos, ni siquera tristeza, pero tampoco he sentido gusto, salvo una vez pero era porque...era uno de mis clientes cuando yo trabajaba de chapero y algo estaba muy mal dentro de mi en ese tiempo. Sin embargo tampoco puedo decirte que no va a suceder, los últimos días han estado ocurriendo una serie de sucesos en los que nuestra seguridad y nuestra vida puede estar en peligro y esas son cosas que te hacen actuar como no deberías. Jamás he disfrutado haciendo daño a la gente, jamás me ha gustado burlarme de la gente, ni siquiera hacer sentir mal a alguien a proposito, por el contrario, en el colegio yo era la victima de todos esos comportamientos, yo sé cómo se siente ser molestado por cosas que tu no puedes cambiar como la familia a la que perteneces o mi homosexualidad y tal vez es por eso que soy cerrado hacia los demás, me cuesta confiar en la gente por todo el daño que me hicieron pero a mi me gusta pasarla bien, bailar con Tristán, comer contigo o con Sam, escuchar música a solas, hacer ejercicio. Joder si es que renuncié al mundo mágico para no tener nada que ver con la violencia. De verdad que no lo estoy buscando. Yo sólo quiero vivir mi vida tranquilo.

— ¿Entonces porque tienes todos esos libros horribles sino te gusta hacer daño a la gente?

— Por que el hecho de que no me guste hacerlo, no significa que los demás no lo hagan. Dennis, te voy a decir una cosa que seguro ya sabes porque lo has leído en mis libros, pero no todos los magos son buenos. No todos se tocan el corazón, no todos conocen el amor, no todos fueron críados en familias de buenos valores. Yo sí, pero también conozco la crueldad del mundo y la realidad de muchas familias. Esas personas puede que un día intenten hacernos daño, no tan lejos, a principio de semana estuve a punto de ser apuñalado aquí...por un mago que no conocía, al que nunca le hice nada y que ni siquiera hablaba el mismo idioma que yo y eso no le detuvo para intentarlo.

— ¿Aquí? — Albus asintió.

— Por eso te digo que puede que estemos en peligro.

— ¿Eso era de lo que hablabas con ese chico japonés? — Preguntó el rubio y el pelinegro asintió de nuevo.

Entonces el refrigerador se abrió al tiempo que lo hacían las puertas del mueble de la cocina y salieron una naranjada y dos vasos sirviendo al tiempo en que las puertas del mueble se cerraban. Después la jarra de naranjada se volvió a guardar en el refri y los vasos fueron hacia ellos.

— ¿Recuerdas que una vez, cuando fuimos a pasar el año nuevo con tu familia usé un hechizo para entrar a tu cabeza?— El rubio asintió cogiendo uno de los vasos del aire. — Después de desarmarlo revicé su cabeza y no me gustó nada lo que vi. Sentí como si hubieran violado nuestro hogar, el tipo tenía recuerdos incluso de nostros haciendo el amor y también había recuerdos de mi hermana cuando paseaba con su marido en Londres. Así que decidí llevarselo a mi cuñado.

— El tan famoso Malfoy...

— Así es, como puedes ver ese apellido aun después de tanto tiempo sigue representando la maldad, probablemente sea lo correcto porque sí, no te voy a decir que ese hombre es un santo. Me cae muy bien, pero sé que no es enteramente una buena persona, es más alguien de intensiones grises y que actúa según su conveniencia. Toda su gente es así, pero eso no es necesariamente malo. En este caso fue muy beneficioso ya que él se hizo cargo del trabajo sucio. A él tampoco le agradó que siguieran a su esposa. Lo que haya hecho o no con ese individio no lo sé, probablemente lo asesinó y como dije, no me da pena, pero tampoco me alegra, son sólo cosas que pasan. Es parte del codigo. Tú simplemente no debes molestar a la esposa de alguien, sobre todo si es alguien poderoso, porque entonces le estás retando a ver cuanto daño puede hacerte.

— ¿De verdad hay un código?

— Un código no escrito y no dicho, es algo que se ve, y hay dos, el de la apariencia y el otro donde convergen más las situaciones de poder y el cual sólo utilizan los adultos de las casas de mags más antiguas y...— De repente el chico se vio interrumpido por el sonido de su teléfono personal. Miró a la pantalla ya que muy pocas personas tenían ese número y frunció el ceño con extrañeza. — Disculpa. — Le dijo a Dennis. — Lo pondré en altavoz ¿Qué pasa Scott? ¿Scott?

— Ho...hola ¿Albus?

— Sí...¿Qué pasa Scott? ¿Estás bien? Hace rato nos dejaste muy preocupados a Victoria y a mi.

— mmm...bueno, tu dijiste que podía llamar sí te necesitaba.

— Sí...¿Necesitas algo?

— ammm ¿Có...cómo me deshago de un cuerpo?

— Disculpa ¿qué? Preguntó con una risa nerviosa ¿Qué sucedió Scott?

— ammm...Mitchy me llamó hace un rato porque un hombre...no sé si era un metamorfomago o estaba bajo los efectos de la multijugos pero alguien tomó mi aspecto para entrar a mi casa y Mitchy estaba solo, pero se dio cuenta de que no era yo, entonces le disparó y...

— A ver, a ver, a ver...¿Le disparó?

— Sí, tener un un arma es algo común en Texas y...

— ¿Le disparó a un mago?

— Siii Albus, eso no es lo importante. — Dijo con voz aniñada. — Lo importante es que me comí su cuello y ahora está aquí y no quiero que comience a apestar. Quiero sacarlo de mi habitación...

— ¿Te comiste...su cuello? — Preguntó extrañado.

— ¿Sí? No sé Albus, cuando me transformo no recuerdo bien lo que hago, sé que lo mordí pero no sé, está todo feo y ya no quiero verlo. Mitchy me dijo que lo limpiara mientras se está bañando pero no sé cómo hacerlo.

— amm...¿Sabes qué? Voy para allá.

— Sí, pero no te aparezcas, la casa tiene un hechizo anti-aparición, y sólo yo puedo hacerlo. Tienes que hacerlo en la calle.

— De acuerdo.

— Te espero...— Dijo de nuevo con tono infantil.

Dennis le miró pidiendole una explicación.

— No sé, no sé porque tiene un cadaver en su cuarto...¿Quieres venir? Te juro que no es mal tipo, ni peligroso, del muggle que vive con él no puedo decir nada porque...le disparó a un mago...a un mago que tenía la cara de su novio ¿Qué clase de enfermo es?— Preguntó volviendo a sacar las chaquetas del aramario y la varita que le había quitado al mago griego.

o-o-o-o-o

La pareja llegó cogida de la mano y caminaron en silencio hasta la casa que tenía las luces del portón encendidas. Tocaron el timbre y de pronto salió una voz de él asustando a Albus.

— ¡Hola!

Dennis miró a Albus y luego rodó los ojos hacia arriba acercandose al interfon.

— Hola. Buenas noches...ammm aquí estamos.

— ¿Quienes?

— Albus Potter y compañía.

— Tu no suenas como Albus...

— Aquí estoy. — Dijo con poca confianza el pelinegro al aparato.

— Se ha asustado con el interfon. — Aclaró el rubio

— Ohh ya, yo también me asustó a veces...amm pero primero. Dime Albus ¿De qué material está hecha mi varita nueva?

— De 310 galeones de cuerno de unicornio y pluma de fénix.

— Ohh, sí eres tú. — Se escuchó su risa. — Espera un momento.

Dennis miró a Albus.

— ¿Dijiste que tenía nuestra edad?

— Es algo particular. Es muy dulce, Vico lo ama, deberías verla.

Entonces se escuchó una especie de engranaje en la puerta, a Albus le sonaba como si se estuviera abriendo una boveda de Gringotts pero mirando a Dennis pudo darse cuenta de que el sonido sólo podía ser percibido por magos. Scott había puesto un hechizo muy poderoso en la puerta. De verdad que no quería ser encontrado.

— Hola. — Dijo el alto rubio abriendo la puerta. — Aww ¿Él es tu novio Albus? ¿Es Dennis?

— Sí, hola. — Le saludó Dennis.

— Aww...ven aquí. — Dijo el rubio dandole un abrazo que paralizó al más bajo de los rubios. — Albus me habló mucho de ti hoy.

Albus se rió ante el cuerpo petrificado de su novio.

Scott entonces le soltó y abrazó a Albus.

— Pensé que vendrías con Vico. — Le dijo el chico dejandoles pasar.

— Vico vive muy lejos.

— Ohh ya. — Scott cerró la puerta y entonces Albus pudo notar de nuevo aquél sonido.

— ¿El hechizo en la puerta y el de anti-aparición lo pusiste hoy o lo pusiste antes?

— Los puse cuando llegué a Reino Unido, no quiero que mi padre o alguno de sus hombres me encuentre o que pueda entrar a éste lugar, podrían lastimar a Mitchy. Sólo los nomaj y yo podemos abrir la puerta de la casa.

— ¿Los nomaj?

— Por supuesto, Mitch vive aquí y es la casa de Fabio, no podía tenerla totalmente sellada, me sigue gente mágica así que la gente nomaj no me preocupa.

— Es un hechizo impresionante. Eso quiere decir que el mago entró a la casa porque Mitch le dejó entrar. — El rubio asintió.

— Tenía mi aspecto así que le dejó entrar, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no era yo.

— ¿Cómo se dio cuenta de que no eras tu?

— Porqué conozco a Scott y le entrené bien para no que no regresara a casa sino terminaba sus listas. — Escucharon todos una voz casi femenina. Todos voltearon arriba para ver a un pequeño castaño que llevaba una bata de baño color vino y una toalla en la cabeza del mismo color.

— ¿Entrenar? Scott no es un perro. — Dijo Albus apretando los puños

— Pero tiene el cerebro de uno. — Dijo sin importarle herir los sentimientos de su rubio quién se sonrojó. — ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí Scott? — Preguntó el chico bajando las escaleras.

— Albus vino a ayudarme a desaparecer el cuerpo.

— Ahh...ok, iré a calentar la comida china para cenar, pero lamento decir que sólo es para nosotros dos, así que después de terminar haganme el favor de retirarse.

— Wow. — Dijo Dennis en voz alta. — ¿Tu sí que eres un cabrón verdad?

— mmm...sí, se podría decir. — Dijo antes de entrar a la cocina.

Dennis no se esperaba esa respuesta pero bastó para que se le subiera la bilis a la garganta.

— Lo siento. — Dijo el más alto de los tres apenado. — Él es...malhumorado por naturaleza...mmm ¿Podemos ir arriba?

— No deberías dejar que te hable así. — Dijo Albus en voz baja.

— Yo sé...yo sé...pero él...yo le amo mucho, y además es lo único que tengo en el mundo ahora. — Dijo comenzando a subir las escaleras. — Y no es...tan malo, ésta vez me ha dejado conservar la varita, eso es nuevo, a él no le gusta la magia.

— ¿No le gusta la magia pero vive contigo? — Preguntó Dennis siguiendole por las escaleras.

— Él sólo me quiere porque puedo hacer música que a él le gusta cantar. — Dijo bajito.

— Entonces ¿Eres animago? — Preguntó Albus al ver el cuerpo del hombre con toda la parte del cuello siendo una masa sanguineolenta. — Estoy seguro de que te comiste algo.

Dennis abrió los ojos de la impresión, era la cosa más horrible y asquerosa que jamás hubiese visto y no pudo evitar las arcadas mientras Albus y Scott parecían estar de lo más normal.

Ahí mismo, recargado sobre uno de los libreros estaba el rifle que había usado Mitch para inmovilizar al hombre.

— Esas cosas me dan miedo. — Dijo Albus dandole la espalda.

— Ya lo sé, cuando tenía catorce audicioné para el equipo de Quadpod de mi casa y estuve practicando todo un verano. Un día decidí volar fuera de los terrenos de mi mansión y alguien casi me derriba de un disparo creyendo que yo era un ave o algo, no sé en otros estados, pero las armas son realmente comunes en Texas, incluso en las que no son estados fronterizos. Le dije a Mitch que me asustaba y por eso la mantiene guardada debajo del fregadero de la cocina pero...supongo que tiene razón al decir que es para su protección.

— Es de salvajes.

— No, es de nomajs. Es cómo la electricidad...ellos los necesitan porque no pueden hacer magia. No hay que temerles sino compadecerles por haber nacido sin magia.

— Tienes razón. — Respondió Albus mirandolo a los ojos compartiendo entonces una creencia de corazón a corazón. El momento se rompio cuando Dennis comenzó a reirse detrás de ellos tratando de hacer lo mejor para no carcajearse, tapandose la boca.

— Lo siento, lo siento. Continuén. Ignorenme. Yo me sentaré en la cama. — El rubio más alto se sonrojó.

— No está muy limpia.

Dennis sin embargo no le hizo caso y fue a sentarse encontrandose con las sábanas ligeramente manchadas de sangre, y había otro fluído extraño de un color blanco aunque ya en algunos lugares tomaba un tono amarillento debido a que estaba secandose. Dennis por curiosidad lo tocó y tras observarlo de cerca cerró los ojos e hizo una mueca de asco.

— Realmente espero que sea tuyo.

— No creo que lo sea. Siempre me pide que me venga dentro.

— ¿Qué cosa? — Pregunto Albus.

— La cama, tiene las sabanas llenas de semen y al parecer algo de sangre. — Dijo moviendo las cobijas para cubrir la cama y después sentarse. Mientras lo hacía se encontró con la botella de lubricante y la puso en la mesita de noche. — Usamos la misma marca. — Mencionó.

Después miró a los chicos que estaban en cunclillas rodeando al cuerpo, a Dennis le recordó a un par de niños picando a una paloma muerta.

— ¿Exactamente qué tanto le están viendo?

— Su ropa. — Dijo Albus. — No creo que sea de Norteamerica. Creo que se tratra de la misma gente que nos está siguiendo a todos.

— ¿Eso significa que mi padre no nos ha encontrado? — Albus asintió y Scott dio un suspiro de alivio. — Gracias a Merlín.

— ¿Por qué tu padre no sabe dónde estás? ¿Por qué no quieres que te encuentre? — Preguntó Dennis.

— Dennis, a veces la gente simplemente no se lleva bien con sus padres.

— Está bien Albus, no me apena decirlo. Él no sabe dónde estoy porque escapé de casa. Mis elfos domesticos me ayudaron a escapar. Espero que estén bien, papá no es muy gentil con ellos.

— ¿Elfos domesticos? ¿Como en Hogwarts? — Preguntó Dennis.

— Los elfos domesticos son esclavos de los magos. Sólo los tienen aquellos que pertenecen a familias muy ricas ya que son costosos. — Le dijo Albus. — No puedo creer que los elfos de tu familia te hayan ayudado a escapar, normalmente siguen una jerarquía para obedecer ordenes.

— Mis elfos tenían miedo de mi padre, pero ellos ayudaron a criarme y no querían que mi padre me cambiara.

— ¿Cambiarte? — El rubio asintió.

— Debido a que mi sangre es muy pura nací con una especie de retardo. Realmente no sé a qué se refiera, yo siento que soy normal, sin embargo a mi padre mi retardo siempre le ha molestado. Normalemente no nos veíamos ya que el es el presidente de MACUSA y vive con mi mamá y mis hermanas en Nueva York, yo siempre me quedaba solo en Texas, de dónde proviene mi familia. Ahí fue dónde conocí a Mitchy y hemos estado juntos por mucho tiempo. Un día papá fue a Texas por alguna razón y nos encontró a Mitchy y a mi. Sólo nos estabamos besando. Mitchy había roto conmigo porque se iba a venir a Londres con Fabio y yo le había pedido que se quedara conmigo al menos hasta que partiera pero papá enloqueció porque Mitchy es hombre y es nomaj. Apenas pude ayudarle a escapar pero cuando regresé a casa papá me aplicó "un castigo ejemplar". Creo que encontró la excusa perfecta para torturarme sólo porque me odia. Después me dijo que iba a cambiarme, que iba a hacer que un medimago reparara mi cerebro y que el "único riesgo" era que muriese con un 50/50 de probabilidad y que si tenía éxito entonces me buscaría una esposa. Yo no quiero cambiar, no quiero ser reparado, y no quiero a una mujer como compañera de vida, yo quiero a Mitch. Mis elfos estaban aterrorizados y me ayudaron a escapar; cuando Mitch vio lo que me hizo mi padre le pidió a Fabio que me dejara venir con ellos.

— ¿Y aceptó? — Preguntó Albus, — ¿quién dejaría a su 'pareja' vivir con otro chico más joven, que también es gay y que además es guapo? Ese Fabio debía ser un idiota.

— Fabio no sabe que soy gay, sólo cree que Mitchy me protege porque tengo retraso. Eso le hace pensar que Mitchy es buena persona.

— Me alegra que sepas que Mitch no es una buena persona. — Dijo Dennis. — No te conozco de nada Scott, pero puedo decirte que tu novio es un patán.

— Al principio yo no quería venir...me bastaba quedarme en Texas y que mi padre no me encontrara pero Mitch insistió, yo no quería porque amo a Mitch, y ver a Mitch con otro hombre me duele, verle con Fabio me duele pero a él no le importa...así que al principio le dije que no...pero entonces Mitch me dijo que sólo estaríamos así unos cuantos años hasta que él terminase la carrera en el conservatorio...me dijo que entonces le dejaría y se casaría conmigo porque los nomaj gay sí pueden casarse.

— ¿Quieres casarte con eso? Dios mío, debes estar muy enamorado. — Dijo Albus revisando los bolsillos del cadaver sacando un cuchillo exactamente igual al de su atacante de hace unos días. Entonces se puso algo serio. — Scott...dime, cuando escapaste de casa ¿Trajiste algo contigo propiedad de tu padre o de tu familia que pudiera ser de interés para otros?

— ¿Algo? No realmente, tuve que huir por la noche y mis elfos empacaron por mi, sólo ropa y algunos libros. — Albus miró al sujeto otra vez, el hombre estaba tirado justo a un lado del librero y Scott sólo había traído libros de Estados Unidos.

— De nada nos sirve tener esto aquí.— Dijo apuntando el cadaver con su varita haciendo un movimiento ligeramente circular de arriba hacia abajo.— Evanessco.

Al decir estas palabras el hombre desapareció y los ojos de Dennis se abrieron.

— Fregoteo. — Las manchas de sangre se fueron también tras ser lavadas por una fuerza invisible.

Así...así de facil Albus había desaparecido la existencia de una persona.

Con un movimiento de varita.

o-o-o-o-o

Los chicos aparecieron justo a un lado de la cama y Albus sujetó fuerte a su novio para que éste no perdiera el equilibrio. Sin embargo el moreno, al estabilizar a Dennis lo dejó caer en la cama y después se dejó caer a él mismo sobre el suelo vaciando el contenido de su mochila, que en realidad era la mochila de Scott y que había sido encantada para llevar por el rubio con un hechizo indetectable de expansión.

— ¿Por qué has traído eso? — Preguntó Dennis depués de haber recuperado la sensación de realidad.

— Por qué siento que lo que quieren, o algo de lo que quieren puede estar aquí. Además estos libros puede darme una idea de cómo es la familia de Scott y por lo tanto me dará una idea de quién es realmente Scott Hoying.

— Bueno, él te lo dijo.

— Me dijo sólo lo que quiere que yo sepa, lo que él quiere que el resto de los magos sepan...

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Para empezar un mago jamás, ni siquiera si fuera un retrasado mental como Scott dice que es, jamás prestaría los libros pertenecientes a su familia. Los libros familiares están escritos por los miembros más poderosos, sabios y narcisistas de la familia. Todos los textos son valiosos porque contienen hechizos o rituales originales que desde su creación cientos de años atrás hasta la actualidad sólo pasan de padres a hijos. Todos los miembros de ancestrales casas de magos enseñan a sus hijos a preservar, aprender y proteger estos conocimientos. Los magos prefieren quemarse vivos con los libros antes que dejar que otros se apoderen de estos conocimientos.

— ¿Y por qué te los dio entonces?

— Para probar su inocencia supongo, no hay forma de que haya muchos hechizos serios en estos libros. De haber tenido libros así probablemente los guardó en otro sitio, es demasiado sospechoso que haya dicho que no sabía que libros tenía.— Dijo abriendo un tomo grueso con tapa de piel.

— ¿Por qué?

— Por qué estaban acomodados en ordén alfabetico, lo que quiere decir que Scott tuvo que haberlos acomodado personalmente, dado a que Mitch repudia la magia, dudo que lo haya hecho él. Lo que sea que ese hombre estuviera buscando ni siquiera estaba ahí. Además viendo la escena del crimen en vivo te puedo decir que Scott no es quién dice ser tampoco, creo que ni siquiera Mitch tiene idea de quién es y de verdad creee que Scott es un retardado al que puede maltratar. Puede que en realidad Scott sea una muy mala persona.

— De acuerdo, siento que me he perdido un poco ¿Por qué dices eso? Tu dijiste que era confiable.

— Es porque recién lo estoy analizando D. Si Scott fuera el pequeño y retardado sangre pura atormentado por su padre por ser un eslavón debil de la familia...Scott no podría ser capaz de...Es músico y compositor, su mente tiene conexiones neuronales que una persona normal no desarrolla. En su cuarto había una escoba para quatpodd, un deporte muy rudo derivado del quidditch, sólo para jugadores muy habiles, rápidos y fuertes, Scott realiza la aparición sin problema y es animago, esas son dos cosas muy dificiles de lograr para magos normales, sobre todo la segunda, ni siquiera mi padre ha podido convertirse en animago.

— Pero...tu utilizaste hechizos muy sencillos que él no sabía usar.

— Porque vengo de una familia que aunque es adinerada es costumbres humildes, esos son hechizos de limpieza, en mi casa abunda ese tipo de magia. Pero Scott...él no viene de una familia así, él probablemente no haya limpiado con magia nunca en su vida, los magos sólo aprenden los hechizos que utilizan. La pregunta es ¿Qué clase de mago tienes que ser para tener como prioridad hechizos para anti-aparición? y el hechizo de la puerta...ese tipo de hechizos de seguridad no se usan en cualquier lugar, probablemente se use en bancos de alta seguridad o cámaras secretas familiares. Su personaje está mal estructurado, se contradice una y otra vez...Scott dice que está huyendo de su padre pero su padre podría rastrearlo ya que si vino de forma muggle tuvo que usar documentos muggle y esos son muy faciles de rastrear por los ordenardores, su padre hubiera estado aquí un día después de que Scott llegó, tuvo que haber llegado aquí de manera ilegal y para hacer eso, en el mundo mágico necesitas de conexiones poco respetables, sobre todo con países con leyes migratorias tan estrictas como lo es en el caso de Estados Unidos. Entre más analizo las cosas menos tienen sentido. Esa sumisión ante un muggle y su yo dominante en la intimidad...sus elfos, los elfos no pueden desobedecer a su amo nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia, a menos de que...el poder de su magia cambie la jerarquía a ojos de los elfos. Eso significaría que Scott es mucho más poderoso de lo que dice y decir que es más poderoso que el actual presidente de la MACUSA es bastante impresionante.

— Así que es un mentiroso.

Albus sonrió.

— Pienso que dice las verdades a medias. No está mintiendo del todo, pero oculta cosas. Lo que más me asusta es que su sumisión ante ese muggle sea real. Es un mago poderoso Dennis, pero besa los pies de un muggle y no de cualquiera, sino de uno perverso.

o-o-o-o-o

— Ellos aún están aquí. Casí puedo sentirlos. — Dijo Mitch mirando hacia la ventana.

El rubio estaba escribiendo en uno de sus cuadernos pautados.

— Ellos están ahí, pero no podrán pasar, de ahora en adelante tendremos que entrar y salir de la casa con aparición...es la primera vez que te veo tener miedo. — Le contestó su amante borrando un acorde de su cuaderno.

— Casi me engañan y dejé entrar a uno de esos anormales a mi casa. Realmente odio a los magos. No me gusta la forma en que piensan que son los dueños del mundo, de que pueden engañarme y hacer su voluntad. O que sean como tu padre y piensen que pueden alejarte de mi. Nunca voy a permitir algo como eso, voy a volarle la tapa de los sesos a quién sea que lo intente. — El chico asintió leyendo su obra desde el primer compás. — Tú...¿Me odiarías si asesino a tus padres? ¿A tus hermanas?

El rubio negó con la cabeza.

— Mañana pondré aún más barreras si así lo deseas. — Dijo anotando otras notas en el último pentagrama.

— Tampoco quiero tener a ese tal Albus cerca. Oculta algo.

— No lo creo, es muy transparente y sabe transmitir bien lo que quiere.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué es lo que quiere?

— Lo mismo que nosotros Mitchell y, que le dejen en paz. Además, al parecer tenemos un enemigo en común, y dice que hay más como nosotros, lo más inteligente es aprovecharnos de su compañía para permanecer seguros. Los lobos solitarios somos más faciles de matar, sin embargo en manada somos más fuertes.

— Yo realmente odio cuando hablas así. Me gusta más cuando eres Scotty. Llevas siendo Richard toda la tarde. Quiero que lo traigas de vuelta.

El rubio sonrió.

— ¿En serio? A veces tengo la impresión de que nos llevamos bien. Sobre todo durante el sexo.

— Me da morbo, eres rudo, me tratas como tu puta y eso me pone caliente pero realmente no me gustas, cuando estoy con Scott siempre me siento protegido y amado, cuando estoy contigo siento estoy en peligro, siento que tu serías capaz de asesinarme en un ataque de ira.

— Probablemente...yo te deseo Mitchell, sabes que sí, y sabes lo posesivo que puedo llegar a ser, pero deberías considerar ser más amable con Scott de ahora en adelante, aquí en Londres hay gente muy agradable, gente a la que le gusta Scott por quién es, puede que él encuentre alguien más, lo metiste a un conservatorio, tarde o temprano encontrará a alguien con una mejor voz, y en cuanto él deje de amarte lo primero que haré será romper tu cuello. Tu no eres necesario para mi, aún no me has dejado marcarte así que no eres irremplazable.

— Realmente no me importa morir bajo tu pata, pero no quiero que Scott ame a otra persona, ni que haga música para alguien más ¿Si dejo que tu me marques Scott me pertenecerá para siempre?

El rubio asintió.

Mitch se acostó en la cama y se abrió el pijama.

— Entonces hazlo. — El hombre rubio sonrió y dejó su cuaderno sobre la almohada de Mitch gateando hasta llegar al castaño.

— Si lo hago la magia te rodeará para siempre, entrará en tu sangre y te convertirás parte de nuestro mundo hasta que mueras, te convertirás en parte de mi ¿Quieres vivir con nosotros dos para siempre?

Los ojos de Mitch lagrimearon un poco. Sobre todo cuando el hombre rubio se posicionó sobre él.

— Tu estarás ahí porque no hay otra opción, eres un daño colateral, yo sólo quiero que Scott me pertenezca a mi y esta es la única forma. — El hombre se rió.

— Eso significa que no habrá más Fabio, Mitchell, la próxima vez que le vea Scott va a abrirle el pecho y a comerme su corazón porque él será tu dueño y si no nos deshacemos de nuestro padre puede que ni siquiera puedas volver a ver a tu familia.

Mitch comenzó a llorar pero no se movió. Richard siempre le ha aterrorizado, desde que tenían quince años.

— Yo sólo quiero que él sea mío...— Dijo el castaño mirando a las pupilas del rubio que pasaban de ser azul obscuro a rojo.

— Tu y Scott están cortados por la misma tijera. Completamente obsesionados. Se merecen el uno al otro no importa cuanto sufrimiento se causen a ustedes mismos, sería irresponsable dejarlos ir separados por el mundo, así que supongo que debe ser él quién realice éste acto tan especial. — Dijo pasando su pulgar por los labios del castaño. Los ojos del rubio volvieron a ser azules. Ese azul oscuro tan característico que sólo los miembros de su familia tenían.

— ¿De verdad quieres hacer esto Mitchy?

El castaño miró el rostro hermoso de Scott y acarició su barbilla. Después asintió limpiándose las lágrimas.

Entonces Scott puso sus ojos en rojo, abrió su boca y sus dientes, especialmente sus caninos, comenzaron a crecer.

— Va a doler un poco. — Le dijo al oído para después clavarle los dientes en el cuello.

Hubo dolor, por supuesto que lo hubo, pero también hubo placer, Mitch incluso tuvo una erección. Scott desencajó sus dientes y miró el cuerpo de Mitch temblar, primero era un temblor muy débil y después parecía más especie de convulsión. Scott pudo ver como la magia recorría el cuerpo de su amado, parecían pequeños insectos corriendo debajo de su piel.

Entonces los ojos de Mitch se tornaron azules. Un azul fosforescente.

Scott cubrió su boca porque iba a comenzar a gritar de felicidad.

Su nomaj ya no era un nomaj común y corriente.

Ahora iba a tener algo de magia, e incluso iba a vivir tanto como él.

Ahora era su compañero, su omega.

o-o-o-o-o

Aclaraciones:

Esto es un fanfic y hago con las reglas de jk lo que me salga de mis reales nalgas, yo sé que el úniverso de los magos no trabaja así, que tienes que nacer mago para ser un mago pero digamos la familia de Scott es especial, son únicos en su tipo.

Su familia no es sólo de magos, sino que tienen sangre de lobos, no vendrían siendo como Lupin ya que este se convertía sólo en luna llena, esta no es una enfermedad como el resto de los hombres lobos, sino que son lobos con forma humana, si están algo relacionados con el omegaverse sabrán que muchas veces los personajes tienen dos personalidades, las de su yo humano y las de su yo lobo (no en todos los casos es así)

Scott es así, tiene dos personalidades, su yo mago es Scott y su yo lobo es Richard, es la misma persona y por lo general es Scott quién está al frente de su cuerpo, a Richard casi no le gusta salir, no es sociable, esto no quiere decir que Scott sea menos inteligente que Richard, es sólo que su personalidad es diferente y ambos están obsecionados con Mitch, es sólo que a Richard no le gusta le idea de dejarselo saber, ya que generalmente es la parte del lobo quién elige al compañero.

Scott se obsecionó con Mitch porque Richard se obsecionó con Mitch primero, fue su instinto quién lo eligió, amor a primera vista.


End file.
